


Trials of Change

by Espoiretreves



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because I can, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute Uchiha Sasuke, Danzou is scum, Developing Friendships, Gen, Haruno Sakura Deserves Better, Haruno Sakura Has Issues, Haruno Sakura-centric, Mild Language, Mokuton User Haruno Sakura, No Romance, No Uchiha Massacre, Protective Haruno Sakura, Strong Female Characters, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Uchiha Shisui Lives, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug, at least for now, because kishimoto did them wrong, but we knew that, no beta we die like Itachi and Neji, or at least try, pre-Academy years, stop the war, time skip at some point, well we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 228,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espoiretreves/pseuds/Espoiretreves
Summary: Haruno Sakura made a promise. Looking in the eyes of her Shisou and the reanimated Hokage, she took on the most important mission of her life.Go back in time and try to prevent the 4th Shinobi War.Now, Sakura is back to her 5-year-old body, with all the knowledge and haunting memories of the future. She vows to keep her precious people safe and stop certain events from happening, without altering the timeline too much. The trials her emotions and logic puts her through have her questioning her very existance, but for the sake of peace she has to push forward. No matter what.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 1249
Kudos: 2121
Collections: Naruto bests, Strong BAMF Sakura, The Best Naruto World Can Give





	1. A new past

The sound of rustling leaves and chirping birds drifted throughout Konoha that warm spring morning. The sun had already taken its place on the clear blue sky, touching every nook and corner of the Hidden Village of the land of Fire.

Sakura awoke with a start, gasping for air as images of bloodshed and destruction still played inside her head. She closed her eyes, desperately trying to calm her heartbeat, but the memories of war continued behind her closed eyelids. She saw once again her comrades, ninja that once had been enemies, but turned into allies and companions of the Allied Shinobi Forces, fallen on the ground, with wounds so severe that even her beloved shishou wouldn’t be able to heal. The remembrance of smoke, filth and the stench of rotting corpses of her comrades -they couldn’t possibly honour the dead properly- in the battlefield had her reeling over, bile rising in her mouth.

She was used to this. She should have been used to this.

Pressing her hands on her eyes, Sakura stilled, allowing her memories to invade her mind and senses. Madara’s attack and Kaguya’s awakening left only chaos and death behind. Some of her friends had died, those deaths, she knew, she would forever carry as a tight burden inside her chest, but she wouldn’t cry, not anymore. She had shed all her tears. Clenching her jaw, she pulled herself up, dull green eyes studying her surroundings with the skill of an experienced shinobi _. It worked_ , she thought, taking in the details of the room she was in.

A room, no, a _house_ that had been destroyed a long time ago.

Exhaling all her nightmarish memories away, she stood up, cursing the way her wobbly limbs felt short and weak and well, foreign to her. She stumbled in front of a mirror, wide green eyes staring back to her, the same shade, the same shape, yet smaller and utterly haunted.

_“Sakura!” the voice of her shishou made her pull her focus away from the blood stained kunoichi in front of her, though the light green light of her chakra never ceased the mending of the woman’s skin._

_The Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade was making her way towards her young apprentice with fast and determined steps. “Sakura, you’ve got to come with me, Shizune will take over here.”_

_Sakura nodded, “Yes, Tsunade-sama. Am I needed elsewhere?”_

_Shizune quickly approached, giving Sakura a small smile and a tight squeeze on her shoulder, but her glassy eyes refused to meet hers, “Go now, Sakura-chan,” she softly spoke, a hint of whimper in her voice._

_Sakura was perplexed, but she mused that war had brought a great deal of grief to all of them. Shizune even more so, when her lover, Genma, was taken away. She gave her older sister figure a small yet warm smile and moved towards her master._

_“Follow me,” Tsunade commanded and Sakura did without question. Around them comrades laid injured, with medics tending over their wounds. They kept walking away from the injured and Sakura became even more worried with every step they took. Her brows furrowed, but she kept her pace behind her master, glancing around, mind and muscles ready for a sudden attack._

_Somewhere further away another quake shook the earth, its aftershocks reaching their location. She faintly registered the screams that came with it._

_They kept walking until they reached a small cave. Sakura’s eyes widened when she saw the figures of all reanimated Hokage standing still in a circle. Jiraya-sama, was on his knees, painting symbols in the space between them._

_“Sakura-chan!”_

_She turned around, meeting her best friend’s cerulean eyes. Eyes tired and weary, but somehow still bright, like the grin he was wearing._

_Sakura moved soundlessly into his open arms, “Naruto,” she whispered, voice laced with relief. She held him tight, relishing the warmth he provided. It had been a few days since she last saw him in the battlefield, and she had been afraid. Sure, he was probably the strongest person alive, but he was her teammate, her friend, her Naruto and she had been scared she might never see him again._

_They squeezed each other tighter and a moment later they let go. “Sakura-chan,” Naruto spoke again in such a soft tone she wasn’t sure he’d ever use. No, Naruto was loud and obnoxious and when he spoke his voice was strong and bright and… and she knew then that something bad had happened._

_“What’s wrong? Naruto are you-”_

_“Kaka-sensei,” he shallowed and something inside Sakura broke watching his face contort in pain. “Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei is… he … he died.”_

_Sakura felt her knees give away, her heart pounding so hard that all sounds around her, along with Naruto’s voice, became muffled, the whole world stopped for a second or two and she found herself once again buried inside her friends embrace._

_Hatake Kakashi had only been her sensei in name, never actually teaching her a single Jutsu. Yet, he was her comrade, even dare she say, her friend after spending one too many nights looking at the devastatingly emptiness their battles left behind and the one thing she was grateful of him branding in her heart was to never leave a comrade behind._

_Well, Sakura at this point was a lot worse than scum and she had told him so. He had smiled, obviously a fake one, but it was him -the ever late sensei, the one who unceremoniously dropped her when Sasuke and Naruto had left Konoha, like she wasn’t even worth a second more of his time -who had held her, soothed her (admittedly in a very awkward way) and helped her keep her sanity in this Kami-forsaken world. It was Hatake Kakashi who made her believe that she shouldn’t blame herself for not being able to save her comrades (even if Tsunade-sama had drilled this lesson in her mind since she started training with her)._

_Her tears stained Naruto’s jacket, but he wouldn’t mind, he never did anyway. She felt his hands stroking her head, his voice broke many times, but she couldn’t for the life of her focus on the actual words he spoke. “I’m sorry,” she finally made out, “I couldn’t stop him. I failed our sensei, I couldn’t save him.”_

_With a sharp breath, she pulled away, glassy eyes turned to steel. “No,” she said, surprising herself with how strong her voice actually came out. “Do not blame yourself. Never. You hear me Naruto?” it was her turn now to hold him tight, her grip lethal on his biceps, “I know you did your best, because that’s what you always do and it will never be your fault.”_

_Struggling to keep the tears from trailing down his whiskered cheeks, he rubbed his face over and over. “Thanks Sakura-chan.”_

_“Sensei hated to see us cry, eh? He never knew how to comfort us, well, he was too awkward to do so anyway, so from now on we do what he did best, okay Naruto?”_

_He scrunched his nose and gave her a confused look, “We go everywhere three hours late and read porn in public?”_

_“Baka,” she sighed, “No, we keep going. We keep doing our jobs for the people we have to protect, we carry on our duty.”_

_“She’s right, son,” a voice sounded behind them, making Sakura whip her head around. The Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, Naruto’s father was beside them, slowly raising both hands to place on hers and his son’s shoulders. He gave them a warm look, full of fatherly love even though he too held his own grief for his former student’s death. “Just make sure to talk about your issues and not keep them built up inside you,” he finished with a small, broken smile and Sakura wished so, so hard it was a different smile, hidden behind a mask and only been obvious by the crinkles around a lone grey eye._

_“I second that,” Tsunade’s voice echoed in the small cave and only then did Sakura realise that all Five Hokage and Jiraya had been witnessing hers and Naruto’s little breakdown._

_Seeing her master’s expression, Sakura wished again for just a fleeting second that she weren’t a shinobi, that she could bury herself inside Naruto’s or Tsunade’s arms and cry, cry until night fell and until the next morning came. Alas, she was not only a girl of 17 years old, she was a kunoichi, so she bit her lip and removed herself from the two blonds beside her._

_“What’s all this?” she asked moving closer to the people still standing around the painted symbols. Lord Fourth soon joined them again and heavy silence fell inside the cave._

_Jiraya-sama was the first to speak, “It’s a seal, Sakura-chan, a seal I’ve been working on for years before my death. I was never able to complete it, but with Tobirama-sama and Minato here, we were able to do so together,” he gave a small smile and turned towards Tsunade, waiting for her to continue, but she didn’t. Her face was downcast, observing the fuinjutsu lines painted on the ground._

_“Time travel,” the Second said, piercing red eyes focused on the pink-haired kunoichi, whose mouth fell open at the revelation. “We were able to complete a time travel, or time reversal seal. It can carry a person back in time to change the curse of the future.”_

_“But –” Sakura was still in shock, questions forming inside her head rapidly, “Wait, so someone will go back and prevent the war?”_

_“Yes, prevent the war and any other events that may have led to aid Madara’s plans,” the Third agreed looking straight into the black markings._

_Sakura nodded, “But how sure can you be that it’s not going to lead in an alternative timeline, or universe, like the one Obito sent us?” she looked back at Naruto, who nodded as well._

_“We have thought about that and we made sure that the seal will not bring the person to an alternative universe, but truly back to their own time. A different point in their lifetime with all their memories still intact,” Senju Hashirama, the First Hokage said calmly, eyes trained to his brother’s in what seemed a silent conversation._

_Sakura nodded again, but more questions came to her. What was she doing here? Would Naruto go back, and he asked to see her one last time? She glanced back to him, lips tight and blue eyes resting on her own before travelling to every other person._

_“Travelling back in time does have many risks, mainly the fact that it could tear the person apart,” the Fourth said, lips pulled in a grim line, like his son’s. “It will be physically demanding more than anything else. The chakra that would be required is also another issue. Even with ours and Naruto’s Kyuubi chakra to fuel the seal and make sure that the trip will not be cut too short, it would still require a huge amount from the person to travel back.”_

_Sakura’s eyes narrowed. Of course, it made sense. They were not talking about travelling to a different universe, or to different dimensions like a Rinnengan user could, but going back in time, in a person’s own life, with all the memories of the future still intact._

_Sakura suddenly jerked her head up, “Naruto will fuel the seal with Kurama’s… um, the Nine-Tail’s chakra, which means he can’t be the one to go back.” Minato nodded at her words. “So, it has to be someone with a great amount of chakra accumulated in their body, someone with perfect control over it, because it’s quite possible that the trip back in time will leave them almost drained, someone like…”_

_Her words faded when she finally realised the reason she was standing in front of them. She looked around, desperately searching the grieve faces of the men around her. She looked at her shishou, who had until then kept unusually quiet._

_“Tsunade-sama?” Sakura whispered, new tears fighting their way to break free from the corner of her eyes._

_The blonde woman finally met her gaze, her own light brown eyes framed with unshed tears, “I can’t survive the trip. My body is too weak at this point, Sakura. But you...” she paused taking a breath right as Sakura felt her own lungs empty, “You’ve unlocked your Yin Seal, Sakura. I have trained you, taught you everything I know, and you’ve surpassed me a while ago. I watched over you and… raised you as my own daughter, so I know better than anyone that you can do it. You can go back, and you can change the outcome of many wrongdoings.”_

_Wiping her own tears, she moved closer to her apprentice to do the same, pushing pink locks away from her face. “Haruno Sakura, as the Godaime Hokage, I assign to you an S-rank mission of going back in time, prevent the war and save as many lives as you can,” holding Sakura’s shoulders firmly she closed her eyes and opened them again looking straight into green ones, “Do you accept?”_

_Sakura still frozen under her master’s touch glanced around the room. The other four Hokage and Jiraya-sama were looking at her expectantly, but Naruto’s ear-splitting grin was what brought her back to life, warmed her blood, made her muscles relax and her eyes steel in determination. She could go back, prevent this Kami-forsaken war, and make sure that the people she couldn’t save in this life had a future in the other. Naruto… this time, she wouldn’t let him be alone, this time she would become his family and save him from hate and loneliness. She could save Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Neji… she would try her best for all of them._

_“Yes,” she answered with more confidence than anything else in her entire life, “I accept.”_

_A smirk made its way to Tsunade’s lips, “Of course you would. You’re my student after all.”_

_She was led in the middle of the seal, while everyone took their place around it. “What’s going happen here? To you?” she asked meeting everyone’s gaze._

_“This place will probably not exist anymore,” Jiraya-sama said with a small smile, “Good luck Sakura-chan, I’m sure we’ll meet again in your new life.”_

_With his words all the confidence she had before drained away. She frantically looked between her best friend and her master. They seemed to understand her worries and Naruto smiled that brilliant smile of his._

_“Don’t worry Sakura-chan! We’ll see each other soon and become best friends again. Believe it!”_

_Her heart broke to million pieces because she would meet Naruto and she made a vow right there and then that she wouldn’t let him feel alone, but it wouldn’t be her Naruto. Shoving her guilt and worry into the depths of her mind she smiled back, “Of course we will Naruto. I’ll miss you, but I’ll find you again,” he nodded, salty tears trailing down his face, but his smile remained the same._

_“Better find me too, Sakura. Whatever happens in your new life, I know I’ll need my daughter by my side,” Tsunade smiled as they started powering the seal with chakra._

_Sakura activated her Yin Seal, black lines spreading throughout her body’s length, “Yes, Shishou. I promise.”_

_She allowed herself a last look around the room, some wore small reassuring smiles, other’s tight-lipped frowns, but her brother was beaming at her and it was warmer than the sun –and no, it wasn’t because of the scorching orange chakra engulfing him and powering the seal –and her shishou was still smirking that damn smirk she wore the first time Sakura broke down a boulder with just a flick of her finger, so Sakura squared her shoulders, held her chin up and gave them a firm nod._

_The markings under her feet lit up, glowing brighter and brighter until the whole cave was immersed in the powerful white light._

_“I’m so proud of you, Sakura,” was the last thing she heard, coming from Tsunade’s lips, before her body was tugged under and then left and right and back and forth. Her skin burned, ripped and mended while her limbs felt heavy and numb before everything ceased and there was only darkness._

“Damn it,” Sakura sighed still observing her painfully younger self in the mirror. Her hair was short, –well, she herself was way too short –her cheeks and hands chubby with persisting baby fat under her chin.

Huffing she walked around her room, noting the difficulty in reaching higher places, until she found a calendar perched on the wall. Dates were crossed out, until the one circled in red. Her birthday. More accurately, her fifth birthday.

“Oh, Kami, no.” Sakura buried her head with her hands, letting out a deep breath. Her clock indicated it was 9 in the morning and if her memory served her right from her original time…

“Sakura-chan it’s your birthday! Οn this day my beautiful flower graced our lives,” her father’s booming voice was cut off suddenly by her mother’s screeching.

“Shut up, Kizashi, the whole neighbourhood can hear you!”

“But Mebuki, dear it’s our blossom’s day!”

More arguing came from downstairs and Sakura had to remind herself how to breathe. _Her parents_. Her _dead_ parents were now alive and were bantering like they always used to and Sakura was starting to hyperventilate.

**‘Stop it, you idiot! You can’t have a breakdown every time you see someone that died in our previous life.’**

_‘Inner?’_ Sakura called inside her head. She hadn’t listened to her Inner’s voice almost since Sasuke had left for Orochimaru in her previous –future? –life. _‘What? How –?’_

**‘Don’t know, but here I am. So stop mopping and get yourself dressed, wear your best smile and make sure no one notices you’re from the future. We’ve got lots to fix.’**

_‘I know, but…’_

**‘No buts. GO!’**

So Sakura did. She put on a cute dress her mother would always lay out the day before her birthday, until she turned 9 and decided to do her own choosing, washed her face and teeth and put on her cheery mask, she hoped was close to that of her actual fifth birthday, before walking down the stairs to meet her parents.

“Ah, baby, happy birthday,” her mother wrapped her arms around her, so warm and safe and somewhat foreign. She bit her lip, holding tears back. Her father joined them, hoisting her small frame in the air and Sakura for the first time in such a long time laughed, loud and genuine, until she was out of breath.

Breakfast was served in typical manner, with all her favourites and all she could think about was that _this time I’m gonna fix everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! How are you guys doing?
> 
> This story is my first attempt to a Naruto fanfic and quite honestly, I'm kinda scared. I'd really appreciate it if you read my story and comment your thoughts.
> 
> So, just to get it out of the way... English is not my first language, so if you do see any mistakes, kindly leave a comment for me to correct.
> 
> I know the time-travel idea had been out there for a while, but i wanted to bring my own spin to it. If you do see any similarities with other fics, well, I do read a lot of them and some things may stay in my mind.
> 
> Now, Sakura has always been a character I felt needed more attention (just like all the female characters tbh) since she's the Team 7's female, but noooo Kishi had to.. well basically do the bare minimum. Just to be clear, i plan to make her a bad-ass, but not overpower her. Also, I like building characters' friendships, so there'll be a lot of that.
> 
> (i hope to keep a weekly update schedule, but not promising anything hehe)


	2. Ghosts and Thoughts

A few days later, Sakura was walking through the streets of Konoha, with a bounce to her step, wildly looking around, and marvelling the life around her. No ruins, no fires, no blood, just life, civilians and shinobi going about their daily chores and missions.

She had spent her entire morning in the library, reading, doing research about Konoha’s history, medical jutsus and chakra. The latter was what interested her the most. Even though her chakra –and thank Kami, her perfect chakra control –mostly travelled with her, her pathways were badly worn out and shrank to her 5-year-old body’s equivalent. Sakura needed to deal with that as fast as possible.

Her pace picked up, her small arms struggling to keep the books in her grasp, but her excitement only kept increasing (It was strange, since she would tire herself every single night since she woke in her past, with training and meditation, to the point she’d have to drag herself up her window).

Making her way out of the boisterous marketplace, with two medical books and half a dozen packed yakitori from her favourite stand, she skipped towards the park. She had caught glimpse of Naruto there the previous day, but since her parents were dragging her around, she didn’t have a chance to go to him.

Her step faltered when she saw the Academy and the Hokage’s office above it. She stood, watching in silence as shinobi came and went, probably picking up their missions from the Assignment desk. Her mind took her back to when she freely walked around the premises, first as a student in the Academy and later as the Godaime’s apprentice, barging inside Tsunade’s office unannounced, helping with her paperwork, aiding Shizune to hide the various sake bottles from their master.

Her reverie ended when a bunch of Academy students burst out of the doors, cheerfully chatting with one another about their classes and their clans and training. Sakura stifled a gasp when she realised, she knew some of those people. Well, she knew them in her original life and probably will meet them again later in this one as well.

The thought didn’t help her much when her eyes landed on a six-year-old boy, with long brown hair and hauntingly white eyes. _Neji_ … once again, Sakura had to fight of her Inner’s protests and her own unbearable grief while her eyes never stopped observing the stoic boy. He was a year older than her, obviously started at the Academy and she hadn’t been able to save his father, who died about a year before she landed back in time.

Lowering her face to the ground, she willed her legs to move forward towards the park, towards Naruto. Her mind filled with worries and what if and her Inner screaming, she was too slow to catch the approaching chakra signature and her body literally flew a few feet ahead, before dropping on her knees painfully.

“Kami, I’m so sorry!”

**‘Are you sure you’re a chuunin that had been fighting in a damn war until a few days ago?’**

Ignoring her Inner, Sakura raised her head to meet all too familiar brown eyes and hair, tightly secured into trademark buns.

“Here, I’m so sorry, I was rushing to go home and train,” the girl said offering Sakura her books, that she hadn’t even realised had landed away from her body.

Swallowing and holding herself back from fiercely hugging the girl Sakura let her lips tug up, “It’s fine and I’m sorry too, I wasn’t paying attention.”

The girl hummed still holding Sakura’s arm, “You should be more careful from now on. My name’s Tenten.”

“Haruno Sakura,” she said, her smile turning wider, “You attend the Shinobi Academy?”

Tenten replied with a grin and a nod, “Just started this year! How about you?”

“Ah, well, not yet. I’m still trying to convince my parents. They’re civilians you see, but next year I’ll be a student here as well.”

“That’s great!” Tenten laughed and squeezed Sakura’s arm, “We’ll become the best kunoichi, I’m sure.” _Oh Tenten, you have no idea how great you’ll turn to be._ “I’ll see you around then, Sakura-chan!”

“See you!” Sakura waved as Tenten started walking away. _Kami, how am I going to do this?_

Finally reaching the park, Sakura sat on a bench, glancing around there was no sign of bright yellow hair, but she knew Naruto would be there at some point. With a sigh, she opened her book and started reading about healing techniques, that she was obviously no stranger to, but would help in no raising too many questions about her healing abilities once she got her chakra issue under control. 

As she was finishing the second chapter of the medical book, an angry voice broke her focus. Looking up she saw a civilian man in his 50’s standing in front of the swings, hand outstretched and the veins on his neck obviously popping out.

“You! Get lost from here!”

Standing up to move closer her stomach fell to her feet. A young boy was sitting on the swing, hands gripping the chains tightly and a track of salty water was making its way to his whiskered cheeks. Other people around looked over with the same disdain, other’s in fear, clutching their children closer.

Hot, bubbling, angry fire spread through her veins and she couldn’t stop her feet from running towards the man who was dangerously close to her best friend, her brother, her Naruto.

“Get away from him!” she screamed in pure rage. “Don’t talk to him like that!” she growled standing between the man and the blond boy. Her face twisted in the scariest scowl that had many a time drove her enemies away before they even met with her chakra filled fists.

The man seemed taken aback for just a moment before focusing his own anger at her. “What the hell are you doing girl?” he yelled, “You dare defend that monster?”

Sakura wasted no time in retaliating, “The only monster I see here is you!” she spat, “Verbally abusing a young child? Do I need to report you to the Hokage?”

Sakura could sense the ANBU stationed above them on the trees, watching closely the confrontation, but she knew they wouldn’t make themselves known until it got physical and oh boy, did she want to punch the man. 

“I suggest you leave now, old man,” she literally growled again, inching closer to the man, who by all means seemed so pissed off she expected him to hit her at any moment.

And he did. Or at least raised his hand to deliver a rough slap, but a voice coming from right behind him stopped him.

“What’s going on here?”

 _Shikaku-san_!

The old man muttered a few curses under his breath and quickly scurried away after meeting the Nara' furious glare. The shinobi stayed silent until the man was a good distance away, still watching him from the corner of his eyes.

“You two okay?” he asked dropping on one knee. Behind her, Naruto flinched slightly, but Sakura only smiled at the man before her.

“Yes, shinobi-san! Thanks for taking care of the brute!”

Shikaku gave an amused huff eyeing the pink haired girl for a moment before briefly glancing at the boy still gripping the swing chains. “Well then, I better go now. Take care, huh?”

“Bye-bye shinobi-san!” Sakura chirped with all her 5-year-old cheeriness. The difference between her expressions directed to the man and him didn’t go unnoticed to the jounin, but he chose not to say anything. With a lazy wave he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura wasn’t sure if the encounter with Nara Shikaku was to be for the best. She knew Shikamaru’s father and had worked with him in her original time. He was too smart and too observant. If he decided she was worth the investigation, he’d definitely find out her secret.

_Maybe it’s for the best. At least I trust Shikaku-san and he could even help with all the future alterations if he knew the truth._

With the Nara gone, Sakura finally, _finally_ , turned around, her heart breaking into million pieces on the sight of the scared and forlorn boy she was so used to see smiling brighter than the sun.

“Hey,” she called standing directly in front of Naruto, wincing slightly when he flinched back. “Um, what’s your name?” she asked as softly as she could.

“N-Naruto,” the boy whispered still looking at his lap.

Sakura sighed and carefully reached out to touch his shoulder. Once again, he moved back as if her hand burned him, but she held firmly, yet gently. “Well, Naruto, do you want to come play with me?” Sakura pointed behind her, “We could make a sandcastle.”

Naruto slowly raised his eyes, a look of utter disbelief and hidden hope in those clear cerulean orbs, “You don’t hate me? You’re not afraid of me?”

“Nope,” she replied with her warmest smile, “Friends aren’t supposed to be scared of each other, silly.”

“Friends?” he asked his jaw dropping, along with his hands from the chains.

Sakura took one of his hand into hers, “If you’d like, we could be friends.”

“Really?”

She only nodded, not trusting her own voice when she saw the expression on his face. _Oh, Naruto, you went through so much. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, but this time I’ll be by your side._

Sakura led him to the sandbox, still holding his hand and ignoring the fact that every single child was pulled away by their parents. She couldn’t exactly ignore Naruto’s confused, guarded and slightly hopeful look though.

“What?” she asked him as she was combing sand between her fingers, suddenly remembering another lonely red-haired boy, far away from Konoha.

Without wasting any time, Naruto burst out, “Why are you so nice to me? Why do you want to be my friend?”

“People were making fun of and were saying bad things about me as well, Naruto. I was always crying and couldn’t stand up for myself, but a friend helped me,” she shrugged and smiled again urging Naruto to play with her. “Say, what do you want to be when you grow up?”

He still seemed to think over her previous statement, but then he stood up, with his trademark Naruto energy and smile, “I’ll become a great ninja and the best Hokage ever! Believe it!”

“Wow,” she laughed lightly urging her tears (happy ones this time) back, “That’s a really big dream, Naruto, but I do believe you. When you become Hokage I’ll be your best medic ninja.”

Naruto dropped down, startling Sakura, “You really mean that? You believe me and you’ll be my medic?” Sakura could swear that stars were dancing inside his eyes.

Another smile, another nod, “Of course.”

That afternoon Sakura forged her friendship with Naruto, played and laughed as if she truly were 5 years old and not 17, shared her yakitori with her best friend and bid him goodbye with the promise of seeing him the next day.

That night she trained herself to the point of exhaustion, but the thought of a better future, for her, her friends, Konoha and the rest of the world kept her going and when she finally snuggled herself in her bed, it was with a smile filled with hope.

* * *

Sakura was deep inside the forest where she always trained during the nights, practicing her kunai and shuriken throwing, adapting her stance and agility to accommodate her significantly smaller and slower body. A few weeks ago, she had started wearing weights to help her with muscle formation and speed. Of course, she had to increase the amount of weights gradually, since her 5-year-old body was still too weak to take the additional strain.

The sound of metal embedding the thick tree barks echoed throughout the silent forest, occasionally masked by the sounds of owls hooting and deer running in the distance.

The day had gone well. She had spent her morning practicing her healing abilities, then met up with Naruto for lunch at Ichiraku’s and then well, she met Ino for the first time in her new life.

Once again, she came to her aid when she noticed Ami and her group teasing Sakura. Of course, this time, Sakura didn’t break down crying, but that didn’t stop Ino from standing up to Ami and the rest. Once more, Sakura was gifted a beautiful red ribbon and gained her best friend.

When she’d be at home, she’d review her notes about what she could change in this timeline. She would try to prevent the Uchiha massacre and thankfully Sasuke would never deflect to Orochimaru or later join forces with Madara.

The problem was in the _how_. How would she be able to do it? Oh, well, she still had about three more years to come up with the perfect plan, but it still kept her up at night.

Another issue she’d have to deal with was Danzo and his ROOT operation. She had to save Sai and give him a chance to a more normal life along with all the other kids like him and not to mention bring the Elder to justice. It would be extremely difficult to sniff out much about ROOT and the idea of becoming a member crossed her mind but was quickly abandoned. Danzo would monitor her closely and she’d have to leave Naruto, Ino and her family behind. She doubted that she’s be able to prevent the massacre or any other events if she were to become a ROOT operative, even if that’d give her access to inside information. Still, it was too risky.

Sakura knew that she’d have to make a move becoming closer to Sasuke and maybe the rest of Konoha 12, but she didn’t need to rush it. They’d be classmates anyway coming next year and then there’s the issue of not actually seeing any Uchiha in the village unless they’re clad with the Police Force uniform.

Letting out a long sigh she packed all her weapons and made her way to the nearby stream. Sitting on the cool grass she willed her mind to shut off, her breathing to follow a slow pattern and fell into a meditative state, helping with her chakra expansion. She wouldn’t be able to use the same amount of chakra any time soon, even though they were still there, but her pathways were beginning to expand steadily, much to her delight.

Meditation tended to wear her off quickly in her current state, but she usually still had enough energy for a few laps. Fortunately, no one had caught her night regimen until then, but she knew it was only a matter of time.

ANBU were almost breathing down her neck since she had befriended Naruto and no doubt the Hokage was aware since day 1. Sakura hadn’t seen anyone she knew since that day in the park, but she was aware that Genma was actually one of Naruto’s ANBU guards.

She hadn’t seen Kakashi yet, either and that was probably for the better. Maybe she could keep her cool around her parents and friends, but Kakashi… her sensei who had only died just before she travelled back in time and never got the chance to mourn his death, well, she didn’t think she could handle meeting him now without having a small panic attack.

Deep in her meditative state, Sakura tried to sense the natural energy around her and gather it inside her body. Senjutsu was something that interested her in her previous –future –life, but never had the chance to really learn how to use it or train and create senjutsu chakra inside her.

Gathering natural energy was a rather difficult task. Too much and you’d turn into an animal or tree, too little and senjutsu couldn’t be used. It wasn’t ideal she was trying with her smaller reserves, but her chakra, or rather the amount of her chakra, was still there, if ‘hidden’ and so was her almost perfect control. She had only tried this practice once or twice, still unable to completely get the right grasp on it. But once her reserves would go back to normal and her pathways would be able to accommodate her chakra, Sakura believed she’d have a chance in senjutsu.

 **‘Maybe ask the Pervy Sage when we meet him again,’** her Inner offered, completely ruining her concentration.

Sakura gave an exasperated huff, already feeling a little worn out from her training and meditation _. ‘He’ll be too busy with Naruto’s training,_ ’ she replied in her head, _‘but maybe I’ll ask for some pointers, if I still can’t do it by then.’_

Gathering her things up, she made her way back hurriedly. It was a lot later in the night, than she usually took and she was starting to worry. As she reached half-way out of the forest, she felt an approaching chakra signature. With no time to panic, she immediately lowered her own chakra to resemble that of a squirrel and hid on top of a thick tree branch.

Her ever observant jade eyes run back and forth towards the direction she knew the person –a shinobi –was coming from. She wouldn’t have time to run, that she knew, and in her current body she wouldn’t be able to run fast enough, or fight.

While in the midst of calculating a plan in her head, a hazy silhouette appeared behind the trees. Once the person reached the clearing, their pace decreased, before jumping down to the forest floor. It was a boy, Sakura saw, no more than maybe 13 years old.

Something in his chakra was familiar, but Sakura was certain that she had never met the person before. She still couldn’t see him all too well in dim lit moonlight, but she could make out his dark curly hair and dark clothes.

His face was slightly illuminated, yet the young girl couldn’t place him to any of the familiar faces she’d known in her life. But there was _something_ , something that reminded her of someone or –

Sakura tried to muffle a gasp when the boy turned his back towards her location. There, on his dark shirt was an all too familiar red and white Uchiwa.

_An Uchiha?_

Next thing she knew, there was a whooshing sound of a weapon being thrown and indeed she barely had the time to move her head and avoid a kunai.

“Show yourself,” a voice reached her ears and when she looked back at the boy, she could see the eerie red glowing eyes, pointed to her direction.

Cursing internally for the _fucking_ rookie mistake, she quickly formed a sort of believable excuse and carefully dropped to the ground, keeping an amount of distance between them.

There was a strange feeling of triumph inside her, when she saw the young Uchiha’s eyes widen momentarily when she landed on the ground as gracefully as she would in her old body –well maybe not, but she’d get there.

Sakura raised her hands slowly, showing him she wasn’t holding any weapons. “Um, hi?” she said, still cautious.

The boy’s eyes narrowed dangerously, the kunai in his hold still raised. “State your name and business here,” he ordered.

Shallowing thickly, more for a show rather than honest nervousness, she replied slowly, “Haruno Sakura, daughter of civilian merchants. My business here was training, but now I’m going home.”

“Your chakra don’t indicate a civilian. Try again. Are you a spy?” he lost no time to counter her words, taking a step towards her.

“If I were a spy, do you honestly think I’d tell you?” she didn’t mean to, but her sarcastic side came out. Cursing herself again when she noticed the spinning tomoes of the Sharingan she tried again. “I am not a spy, nor am I a civilian per se. Well, I am but I want to be a shinobi and I’ve been training hard in order to do that.”

Well, she wasn’t exactly lying.

“Are you a student in the Academy?” he asked, more lightly, Sakura noticed, but still being suspicious.

 ** _‘Time for the pitiful act, Outer!’_** her Inner suggested and she agreed.

“Ugh!” the pink-haired girl exclaimed, falling to the ground with a pout worthy her 5-year-old self. “No! My parents still don’t let me,” she whined, even though she could see the way the boy tensed in her sudden movement. “I’ve tried _everything_ , everything I tell you and they still say it’s too dangerous and all that!”

Sakura took on a large breath after her ‘outburst’ and continued, urging some tears to make their way in her eyes, “But I want to, you know! I want to be strong and I want to protect my precious people and my village. I _need_ to!”

She gulped, letting the salty water fall down her cheeks –Ino would be so proud seeing her act right now! –before staring right at the glowing pair of red eyes.

“They don’t get it and always refused, saying I’m too young and that they’re afraid I’d die, so I’ve been training in secret for almost a year.”

The boy slowly started lowering his kunai and Sakura mentally high-fived her Inner.

“I was pitiful at first,” she said honestly, remembering how useless she was the first time around, always being protected by her team, “I couldn’t even stand right, or throw a kunai and even though I have good chakra control, well, I am a civilian,” she whispered, letting real sadness lace in her voice, “I don’t have a clan to show me how to train and fight.”

“And then?”

**_‘Gotcha.’_ **

Sakura smiled, “I went to the library and read everything on chakra and meditation first. Then, I, um,” she shyly turned her head, “I watched some chuunin while training. Don’t be mad, shinobi-san!”

“You went to the library and read about chakra to increase your own?” he asked slowly and the pink-haired girl nodded. “You spied chuunin practice and applied it to your training?” another nod. Sakura observed the boy as his hold on the weapon loosened. For a moment they stayed silent, “How old are you?” he finally asked.

“I just turned five a couple months ago. I wore the prettiest dress, but it was pink, I don’t think I like pink that much now that I’m five though.”

**_‘Lower your cheeriness levels, Outer.”_ **

_‘Oops, right!’_

“Five!” he exclaimed incredulously. Sakura stared at the young Uchiha, who was looking at her with eyes slightly wide. “A prodigy?” he mumbled, so softly, the girl almost didn’t hear him.

Slowly, Sakura rose from the ground, dusting dirt from her pants. “How old are you, shinobi-san? Oh, and I believe you didn’t tell me your name. It’s rude to ask for someone’s name and not provide yours, you know,” she airily chastised him, slightly unsure if that was the way to get on his good side.

Well, she’d had to improvise a lot, she thought.

The teenager continued staring at her silently, but his eyes soon faded from red to obsidian. He took a few steps closer to her, stance more relaxed, “My name’s Shisui and I’m thirteen.”

Sakura was slightly taken aback. Shisui? Uchiha Shisui… _Shunshin no Shisui_?

“Well,” she started, a wide grin blossoming on her face, “It’s really nice to meet you Shisui-san! Um, Uchiha Shisui, right?”

Now he was the one taken aback. “How do you know that?”

“Oh, I noticed the Uchiha clan emblem on your back,” she shrugged.

“Right.”

Silence. _‘What do I say?_ ’ she asked her Inner, but she was also at a loss. She hadn’t met him in her other life. Sakura only knew that he was Sasuke’s cousin and of course she’d heard about his body-flicker abilities that elevated him to somewhat of a legend, even though he was still young when he had died.

Shisui was the first to break the silence between them. “What can you do? Shinobi-like I mean.”

Sakura took a brief moment to think about what she should say. “Well, not much. I’m getting better at kunai and shuriken throwing, my chakra control is pretty good so I can walk on buildings and trees,” he had already seen her landing from one so she couldn’t leave it out.

When he didn’t say anything, Sakura continued.

“Honestly, I lack in muscle, speed and stamina, but I’m training with weights to increase all of them. I haven’t tried ninjutsu because my chakra reserves won’t allow it.”

He nodded, eyes scanning her petite form. “How about taijutsu?” he finally asked.

Sakura pouted, “I’ve memorised some taijutsu moves from the chuunins I… watched,” she wouldn’t say ‘spy’, “but I don’t really have anyone to practice with.”

“I see,” he said slowly. For some reason Sakura started to feel a little anxious under his scrutinizing gaze. She knew that if he didn’t believe her and attacked, she wouldn’t be able to fight him properly. “Do you come here every night?”

His question caught her off guard, but she pulled herself together quickly. “Unless it’s raining or I’m really tired, yes.”

“Come tomorrow,” he said and turned around. Sakura was truly baffled.

“What? W-why?”

“I’ll train you,” he announced, before turning back to face her. “Do not say anything about this to anyone. Make sure no one finds out about the fact that a 5-year-old can do all the things you can.” Steel eyes met her widened ones. “You could be in danger if they found out. Do you understand?”

She could only nod her head. With a slight wave Shisui disappeared from her sight.


	3. Reliving Childhood

_“You could be in danger if they found out. Do you understand?”_

What did he mean by that?

With a start, Sakura sat up on her soft bed. She had been pondering over his words all night and barely gotten any sleep.

 _Could he know anything about Danzō?_ Of course, the main reason Sakura was so secretive about her training was the Elder. She could always shove her abilities behind the façade of a prodigy, but she didn’t want to deal with that.

She had already decided that she should keep the original timeline as similar as possible, in order to avoid unknown situations. Sure, she’d try to prevent the massacre, find a way to bring Danzō’s crimes to the light and also stop the Fourth Shinobi War in time, but not much else.

Also, the problem of coming out as a prodigy would have the Elder breathing down her neck, not to mention the Hokage and pretty much everyone else.

But what was Shisui’s motive in keeping her secret? And if he did know about Danzō, to what extent?

She groaned, dropping her head back on her pillow. Peeking outside her window she could see the bright sun painting everything with light. Shaking her head, she got up and quickly dressed up in order to join her parents for breakfast.

Once again, she asked them to enrol her at the Academy the next year and once again, they refused. She told them about Ino, like she had in her original time and they seemed to ponder over it. Honestly, she was aware that her parents would only allow her to study in the Shinobi Academy for her to have her fun.

It was the same the first time around. They didn’t think she’d like to continue being a ninja, living a life full of danger and death. They were proud of her when she became the Hokage’s apprentice and a medic, but they still held some hope she’d give up on going to missions and stay in the hospital, inside the safety of the village.

But then, Pain’s attack happened, and matters turned worse when the 4th Shinobi War came to be. Her parents had died in the start of the war, along with many civilians.

She was certain they would follow the same logic in this timeline as well, so she let them think about it and probably inform her on their decision during dinner or the next day’s breakfast.

After they had finished with their food, she accompanied her mother to their shop. Her father, being a well-respected merchant, was usually the one who made trips outside the village, while her mother stayed at their shop in the marketplace.

Only an hour later, Sakura decided to head to the library and do some light reading on medical ninjutsu. She’d have to train again, much to her dismay and she needed to solidify her image as self-taught. The librarian would certainly prove the claim as she often discussed the complex books the 5-year-old seemed to read and took home. In addition, Sakura always made sure to be subtle but greet any shinobi she’d see at the library –usually the ones she somewhat knew in her original time –and ask questions she seemingly had some trouble understanding in her genjutsu and ninjutsu books.

After spending a good three hours in the old building, the time-traveller was craving some dango.

_‘Maybe I should get some more and go find Naruto.’_

**_‘Why not? He’s barely eating anything other than ramen. We should make a plan for our parents to meet him and invite him over for dinner sometimes.’_ **

She smiled brightly at her Inner’s idea. ‘We should. Maybe even today. He’ll definitely be at the park and I can ask mom to come with me.’

**_‘Get Pig-chan too.’_ **

_‘Do you think Ino and Naruto will like each other? What if Ino’s afraid of him or –or.’_

**_‘Hey. Calm down. You know Ino can’t stand injustice if pushed in the right way and Naruto won’t let an opportunity for more friends go to waste.’_ **

That’s right. With a determined nod she crossed the road and skipped towards her favourite dango shop close to her parents’ store.

She greeted the old lady cheerfully and asked for half a dozen mitarashi dango and half a dozen anko dango sticks. The lady chucked, making the lines of her face stretched into a pleasant smile and started Sakura’s order at once.

Sakura had already taken her purple wallet out –a gift from her mother on her 5th birthday –and was taking out the right amount of money, laying it on the counter in front of her. The old lady was putting her order in boxes and then inside a plastic bag before turning to the little girl with a warm smile.

“Here you go Sakura-chan,” she said, giving the bag to the girl.

Sakura noticed that there were three boxes instead of two and raised her head with a questioning look.

“Ah,” the old lady smiled again, “I put a couple goma dango for Mebuki-san. Don’t worry, it’s on the house. She’s been working too hard lately.”

Sakura smiled brightly at the lady’s thoughtfulness, “Thank you so much Mayu-baa-chan! I’ll come help you out some time with the shop.”

“You don’t have to do that Sakura-chan, but I’ll be happy if you do. Now go to your mother and then I’m sure you’ll go find your precious friends you were telling me about, ne?”

The girl nodded excitedly, holding the plastic bag and the book she had borrowed from the library on one hand, while waving back with the other, “Bye-bye baa-chan! I’ll come by soon!”

Her cheerful giggles were cut off when her small body collided with something else. She felt herself falling backwards, but someone had already grabbed her and held her in place.

Opening her eyes, they immediately widened at seeing the person before her. Taking a step back after she found her balance, she cleared her throat, trying to supress the colour rising to her cheeks.

“Shisui-san. I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,” she said bashfully.

**_‘Seriously, you’re a goddamn shinobi Sakura! Get a grip!’_ **

_‘Shut up,’_ she retorted to her Inner.

The boy watched her with something keen to amusement and after a moment he bent down to ruffle her hair. “That’s quite a lot of sweets you’ve got there Sakura-chan. Is it healthy to eat that much?” he asked and chuckled at her pout.

“I’m not gonna eat them by myself, you know. I’m bringing some to mom and to my friend at the park.”

“Ah, the park?” he exclaimed. “I’m also taking my baby cousins there.”

Shisui then moved to the side and Sakura froze in place as she watched the two kids that had been standing behind him.

_How the hell did I not sense them? I must be too tired from the lack of sleep._

“Sakura-chan, meet my cousin Itachi-chan and Sasuke-chan,” Shisui smiled and pointed at the dark-haired children, before putting a hand on top of Sakura’s pink hair. “Say hello to Sakura-chan,” he told them.

The time-traveller was at a loss of words. _Sasuke-kun_ … She observed the little boy with full cheeks and almost wanted to break down crying. He was so cute as a child. His big eyes screaming innocence and she honestly couldn’t remember if she had ever seen him like that. He appeared so different as he was clinging to his brother’s side with his face slightly red. She was used to seeing the stoic, irritated or angry expressions that he used to wear when they were a team and after he had defected Konoha.

She knew she’d have to see him soon, but she wasn’t prepared for it to happen so suddenly.

Swallowing the lump on her throat, she willed her eyes to travel on his brother. Uchiha Itachi couldn’t be more than 10. She had seen him only a few times in her original time. Sakura remembered some instances when he’d come to pick up Sasuke from the academy, but of course she had associated his face with Akatsuki and black cloaks with red clouds.

 _He’s just a kid now_ , she thought to herself.

**_‘We won’t let him kill his clan and leave Sasuke this time, Outer. Get a hold of yourself and smile.’_ **

And she did. After the initial shock wore off, she gave them a bright smile. “Hello, my name’s Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you both.”

“Hi,” she heard Sasuke’s timid response.

 ** _‘Oh Kami, he’s so cute!’_** her Inner squealed with her hands on her cheeks.

The older brother gave a small inclination of his head, “Hello, I am Uchiha Itachi and my bother Sasuke.”

She smiled again, staring right at Sasuke. His hair had the same upwards tilt on the back and it almost made her giggle, but she composed herself. Turning back to Shisui, Sakura tugged on his sleeve.

“Would you like to come with me at the park? I could introduce you to my friend and we could all play together.”

 ** _‘Score!’_** Inner said, **_‘Naruto and Sasuke will meet and you get to keep your ‘normal’ façade.’_**

_‘Well, Shisui knows bits of the truth.’_

**_‘He thinks you’re a prodigy like his cousin, but your acting was good last night.’_ **

The oldest of the three Uchiha gave her a smile, “Sure,” he lowered his head and voice, but Sakura was certain that the other two could still hear him. “To tell you the truth I was hoping to make them a bit more sociable, so that works perfect.”

Sakura chuckled and nodded.

“Ah, wait a minute, I need to get us some dango.”

The pink-haired girl snapped her head, “Shisui-san, we could share mine. I’m afraid you were right,” she said shyly, “I did get too much.”

“Oh, I don’t think they’ll be enough for Itachi-chan. He’s addicted to dango.”

“Shisui,” the other Uchiha warned, but there was some redness on his cheeks. His older cousin merely laughed and walked towards the counter leaving Sakura with the two brothers.

“How do you know Shisui?” Itachi asked her.

Sakura paused. His blank expression was quite unnerving, so she averted her glance. “I’ve only met him once, but I think he’s nice,” she told him honestly. “Are you also a shinobi, like your cousin Itachi-san?”

He remained motionless for a long moment, but eventually nodded. Sakura felt her hands clam up, but quickly focused on little Sasuke.

“How old are you Sasuke-san?”

“Five,” he said, still somewhat hiding behind his brother. So, young Sasuke was shy and not all too confident and assholey. Interesting.

The girl bounced on her feet, “Really? Me too! I turned five a couple months ago, and my friend is also around our age. I think he’ll like you.”

 _Well, at least I hope_ , she added in her head.

Right then Shisui came back and they exited the shop, to head towards the park. Sakura asked them if they’d mind dropping by her parents’ store and give her mother the dango Mayu-baa gave her. They said it’s fine, so she skipped down a few shops, greeting the owners and other civilians that knew her on the way.

Haruno Mebuki was sweeping a few fallen leaves right outside the store when Sakura’s gleeful call came. She placed the broom on the side and dropped on her knee to be eye-level with her daughter.

“Did you have fun in the library, Sa-chan?” she smiled while pushing a few strands of her daughter’s hair back.

“Yeah, I read about medical ninjutsu. I want to become just like Tsunade-sama!”

Her mother laughed good-naturedly and pecked her on the cheek, “You’ll have to train really hard then.”

“Of course, I will,” Sakura said with as much seriousness and determination as she could show. 

Mebuki only then noticed the three boys standing behind her daughter. Her eyes widened as she realised that they were Uchiha and looked puzzled between them and her daughter.

“Ah, kaa-chan, these are Shisui-san, Itachi-san and Sasuke-san. We’ll be going to the park to meet my friend, okay? You can pick me up from there when you’re done.”

Sakura smiled innocently, as her mother seemed even more baffled, “Um, yes, okay, I guess. Be careful Sakura-chan.”

“You worry too much,” she waved her hand in front of her. “Oh, here,” she took the smaller box from the plastic bag and offered it to her mother. “Mayu-baa-chan sends these and says to take it easy. I also promised her to help her out sometimes at the dango shop, is that okay?”

Her mother gave her a warm smile and stood up, holding the box of goma dango, “That was really nice of you. Of course, you can help her out if she needs assistance. Now go have fun.” Her green eyes, similar to her daughter’s fell on the three Uchiha, “It was nice to meet you boys. Come by anytime."

All three gave a low bow, leaving Sakura and her mother gaping at them. “Oh, no, don’t be so formal,” Mebuki laughed and approached them, patting each one on the head. “I’m Haruno Mebuki, by the way, but call me Mebuki-ba-chan, ne? Take care of my little Sakura.”

“Kaa-chan!” said girl whined, “I’m not a baby, please.”

Shisui gave another –smaller this time –bow, “Leave Sakura-chan to us. It was a pleasure meeting you… Mebuki-ba-san.”

The blonde woman laughed again at the reserved reply, her eyes creasing in the corners. She shook her head, “Any of you Mikoto’s kids?”

Sakura’s head whipped at the speed of light. _What? Mom knows Uchiha Mikoto?_

“Yes,” Itachi replied, “Sasuke and I are her sons.”

Sakura watched her mother’s expression soften as she looked at the boys, “You do look like her. Anyway, send her my regards. It’s been a long time since I last saw her.”

“Rest assured,” Itachi promised as Sakura was having a full-blown conversation with her Inner about the turn of events. They agreed on one thing. Sakura would ask her mother how she knew the Uchiha.

With some last few words, the three Uchiha and the pink-haired girl started walking towards the park. They got some curious glances here and there, but Sakura attributed it on the Uchiha boys beside her.

As they passed the Yamanaka’s flower shop, Sakura looked around for Ino, but she couldn’t see her anywhere. ‘ _Maybe she’s home or at the greenhouse.’_

**_‘Or clan training with her father.’_ **

_‘Hmm, yeah could be.’_

Lost in her thoughts about Ino and how she wouldn’t be able to introduce her two blonde best friends that day, she hadn’t noticed the conversation taking place, until Shisui placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Sakura-chan?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up, “Um, sorry, did you say something Shisui-san?”

He chuckled and pointed at her book, “Medical ninjutsu huh?” Sakura nodded, thinking about how she could explain her interest. “So, your parents agreed to let you attend the shinobi Academy?”

“Well, no,” she replied, eyes downcast. She knew she had the other two boys’ attention as well, “but I think they’re warming up on the idea.”

“You seem quite persistent,” he only said, and Sakura laughed, agreeing with him. Stubborn was the way she’d put it.

“You’re gonna be a shinobi?” Sasuke asked excited, losing any sort of shyness from before. “I’ll be one too.”

The girl perked up, “We could be classmates then! And maybe even be put on the same team!”

“You’re smart and if you’re strong as well, I wouldn’t mind,” he smiled and something in Sakura’s heart melted. She had never seen him smile. Neither had he ever complimented her so genuinely. War didn’t leave her with many feelings to spare on love, but there had been a time that her love-struck self would have exploded with that smile.

“I’ll work hard,” was all she said, and she would. She would train her butt off. She had too much to change, to fix and her determination rose to the roof. She would!

From the corner of her eye she could see Shisui’s smile and even Itachi’s affectionate expression as he looked at his younger brother. How a person who clearly loved Sasuke so much, could hurt him as he did?

**_‘Things are not always as they appear. There must be more than we know.’_ **

She agreed with her Inner, but her thoughts were quickly cut and her whole body tensed as she saw Naruto on the ground with tears in his beautiful blue eyes and a man looming over him.

“Hold these, please,” she said through her teeth, giving her things to Shisui.

He took them, looking curiously at her, “What –”

She didn’t hear the rest. She dashed forward, as fast as her short feet could get her and reaching Naruto’s side, she pushed the man away from him.

“What the hell are you doing?” she shouted, a vein visibly throbbing on her forehead.

The man sneered at her, “Fuck off, little girl. That boy is a monster, only worth dead.”

Sakura’s eyes widened, before tuning to dangerous slits. Taking a step closer to the man she clenched her fists. “Shut your mouth, you scum.”

“Sakura-chan, it’s okay,” she heard Naruto’s sobs and felt his little hands gripping the hem of her shirt, trying to pull her back, “Please, stop. He’ll hurt you.”

Glancing back to him once, she felt the blood boil inside her. His hand was bleeding, probably because of the man’s push. “Naruto, do you see these three boys with black hair over there,” she nodded at the direction where she could see the three Uchiha coming towards them. “Go to them, please.”

“But –”

“Please, Naruto,” she said a bit more aggressively and watched as he stood up, trying to wipe his tears away, still clutching her shirt. But as he made to move the man’s arm snatched his hair, pulling painfully. A gut-wrenching cry escaped Naruto’s lips.

“Oh no, boy. You stay right here. I’m not done with you.”

Faster than she even knew she could move with this body, she was behind the man, raising her leg to kick the back of his knee. Taken by surprise, the man fell on the ground and Sakura lost no time, picking his hair and showing his face to the dirt, foot digging the side of his neck.

“Touch him again and I’ll kill you,” she hissed lowly. It wasn’t even a threat. She would kill him. Heck, she could snap his neck in two right at that moment.

Next thing she knew, her small body was held tightly in someone’s arms, feet dangling over the ground. “That’s enough Sakura-chan,” Shisui told her with a small smile, before turning to the man with a death glare. “I’d leave before ANBU show up, if I were you, sir.”

The man was clutching his neck, shooting daggers at the blond boy and pink-haired girl before he sneered. “She attacked me. The girl is crazy.”

“You jerk attacked Naruto first,” Sakura said calmly, but venom was dripping with her every word. “Let’s see how that goes with the authorities, huh?”

“Sir, please leave.”

He stood to his feet; face scrunched up in malice but scurried away without another speaking word.

Shisui’s hold tightened and looked at her with a stern expression, “Sakura, that was too reckless, I told you –”

“Let me down,” was all she said. “Shisui-san let me down _now_ ,” she repeated when he didn’t move. He could see Sasuke being rooted at his feet with a shocked expression and Itachi looking between everyone quizzically.

Eventually Shisui sighed, closed his eyes and placed the girl to the ground. As soon as Sakura’s feet touched solid surface she dashed to Naruto’s side, gripping his arms gently.

“Naruto, what happened? Are you hurt?”

The young Jinchūriki only took a glance at her jade eyes full of concern for him and he broke down crying, clutching on Sakura’s shirt for dear life, holding her arms and hugging her tight like there was no tomorrow.

“Sakura-chan!” he wailed and buried his face to the nook of her neck.

Sakura hugged him back with everything she got. She poured all her love and worries for her friend in the hug and began stroking his hair soothingly, “Shush Naruto, I’m here now and no one’s going to hurt you, okay? Calm down,” she kept repeating, trying to ease his sobs.

Green eyes turned to steel as she fixed her stare up to the trees where the ANBU assigned to guard Naruto were hiding. She didn’t care if they knew she knew they were there. She was mad, she was beyond furious. Those idiots were there to protect him, and they just stood there doing absolutely nothing while Naruto was being hurt.

 _It’s so unfair_ , she thought as tears started burning her eyes. So unfair that Naruto has to go through this. Letting her own tears mark her face she squeezed the blond boy in her arms. He kept saying her name and that he was sorry as she shushed him every time, rubbing his back and stroking his hair.

She could feel the three Uchiha’s eyes on her back and she knew that the ANBU operatives were watching closely as well, but she didn’t care. She wanted to punch a tree and break it half, she needed to kick the earth and level an entire training ground. She needed to release her anger, but her focus stayed on the boy.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Around them she could hear whispers from mothers and their children at the park, but she didn’t even glance at them. Once he had calmed down, Sakura eased her grip and started rising to her feet.

Naruto’s hold on her shirt didn’t loosen and he looked up at her, cerulean eyes begging her to stay. He whimpered when she removed his hands, but she only gave him her warmest smile.

“I’m not going anywhere Naruto. I brought something for you, just wait a moment, ne?” she wiped the remaining of his tears and moved back to take the boxes of dango and returned to sit next to him.

“It’s my favourite dessert. I don’t know if you’ve had it before, but it’s really tasty,” she told him and passed a stick of the sweet delight.

She watched as Naruto munched the first dumpling consciously and laughed when his eyes lit up in glee. “It’s good!” he exclaimed, biting on the next.

“Oh, Naruto, I’d like you to meet Sasuke and his brother Itachi-san,” she gestured towards the Uchiha, “and this one is Shisui-san, their cousin.”

The Jinchūriki let his eyes roam on the boys, before scooting closer to Sakura, his free arm grasping her shirt once more, “Hello,” he said timidly, “My name’s Uzumaki Naruto.”

Sakura felt a bit nervous. She wasn’t sure whether or not the Uchiha boys would be nice towards Naruto, but she really hoped so. She could see the childlike curiosity in Sasuke’s eyes as he looked at them and wondered if he had any friends. Well, certainly at the time he had many cousins to play with, but the Uchiha, she noticed, rarely went out in the village.

Shisui was the first to step closer, carefully, almost as if approaching a wounded animal, yet he wore a big grin on his lips. “It’s nice to meet you Naruto-kun. Would you mind if we join you today? Sakura-chan told us that you’re the same age as my baby cousin over there and Sasuke could use some more friends,” he said lightly.

Naruto nodded shyly, never moving far from Sakura. Soon Itachi and Sasuke joined them and sat down, sharing dango.

“Have you been friends for a long time, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun?” Shisui asked, munching his own dango and trying to pass a stick towards Sasuke, who had refused to eat it, saying he didn’t like sweets.

 _Almost an entire lifetime_ , she thought sadly. “We met a couple days after my birthday this year.”

“Ah, you seem very close.”

“Sakura-chan is my best friend ‘ttebayo!” Naruto exclaimed with a wide grin, bright enough to rival the sun.

She felt warm inside. Even though this wasn’t the Naruto she had grown up with, he was still her Naruto and hearing him say that suddenly made everything else insignificant. She smiled back at him, green eyes already glistering with happy tears.

“Hey,” she said, trying to compose herself, “do you want to play tag?”

Naruto perked up, leaping to his feet and bouncing up and down. Sasuke also seemed interested but kept glancing at his brother for approval. Once Itachi nodded, he also stood up and the two boys started talking about the rules of the game.

Sakura watched them interact with an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia. It reminded her of the time of the original Team 7. Memories flooded her mind and once more she thought of how things could have turned differently, of how they could have been happier rather than broken and betrayed by each other.

Her reverie ended when their voices rose higher and the words ‘dobe’ and ‘teme’ came to her ears. She wanted to laugh. Sasuke and Naruto would always be the same, no matter the age or the circumstances.

With a deep sigh she moved to them, putting a hand on each of their shoulder, “Boys no fighting, please. Now, Naruto, where did you hear that word?”

“Sorry Sakura-chan,” he said looking at the ground and scratched the back of his head. “Um, some kids at the house were saying that, so um, I…”

“Doesn’t sound like your friends at the orphanage are a good influence Naruto.”

He stared at her with pinched brows, “Infu –what?”

“Influence, it means the effect one may have on someone’s behaviour,” she explained patiently like she always did when Naruto asked her about something he wasn’t aware of.

He nodded smiling, “Oh, I get it. Don’t worry Sakura-chan they don’t have an _in-flu-ence_ on me and they’re not my friends. I only have you.”

Squeezing his shoulder firmly she smiled, “We have each other and maybe Sasuke would also like to be our friend, huh?” she asked the dark-haired boy, who blushed and looked down.

“Um, I don’t mind.”

Sakura could tell that Naruto was once again on the verge of crying out of happiness, but she had enough of seeing him cry that day. She clapped her hands together and cheered up.

“Alright, let’s play. Shisui-san you’re ‘it’ and you have to run after us and tag us, okay?”

“What?” he whined, “Why do I have to go first?”

Sakura chuckled and approached the older Uchiha, “Okay, I guess, I can go first.” Raising her hand to push her hair back, she suddenly extended it and touched Shisui, “You’re it! Boys run!” she exclaimed and dashed away, as did Sasuke and Naruto. Shisui was dazed for a couple of seconds but then started chasing them while laughing loudly.

Shisui was of course way faster than any of them, but he kept his speed down while he was chasing and even when he was running from others. Naruto’s squeals of joy rang through the park and even Sasuke spared some carefree chuckles. Sakura couldn’t remember the last time she had so much fun, even as a kid.

At one point, when Naruto was ‘it’ Sakura approached Itachi, who had been sitting at a close-by bench, reading the book on medical ninjutsu Sakura had borrowed from the library.

“Itachi-san, you don’t want to join in?”

He looked up at her with an unreadable expression and then moved his dark eyes over the other boys still running around. “I don’t know how to play,” he told her.

“Well, you can observe what we’re doing. Come on, it’s fun and I’m sure Sasuke would like it if you’d join us.”

He stared at her and closed the book, placing it down. “I’ve never played before,” he explained, folding his hands on his lap.

Sakura’s eyebrows furrowed together, “You’ve never played this game, or you’ve never played with your friends?” she asked, and he replied with a soft ‘both’. “Not even when you were younger?”

He shook his head and Sakura felt bad for him. She knew he was a genius and a child prodigy, probably already a chuunin at age 10, but she just felt _bad_. Without thinking she grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

“There’s a first time for everything. Come on.”

He was reluctant at first and would hesitate when she told him to start running, but eventually Sasuke came to his brother, laughing uncontrollably and touched his arm telling him he’s ‘it’. Sakura saw a small smile tugging on his lips before she ran away as he came to chase them down.

For about an hour Sakura forgot who she was and what she had to do. She simply kept running, covered in sweat and dirt, cheering like a true child with no responsibilities and holdbacks. Maybe Itachi and Shisui did the same and just for this limited amount of time began living like normal children.

Eventually the younger kids became too tired from all the running and yelling and dropped to the grass, panting heavily, but content. The sky was changing colours as the sun started bathing everything in shades of orange. Sakura closed her eyes, basking on this feeling, hoping it would last a bit longer.

Alas, time never truly stopped and when she heard her mother’s voice calling her name, she quickly rose to her feet, just in time to see the woman stepping closer to them.

“Kami, have you been rolling in the dirt?” she said patting dust from her daughter. “Did you have fun, baby?” Sakura nodded enthusiastically and her mother chuckled, looking at the rest of the kids, “Well, I’m glad, but we have to go home now. Ino-chan isn’t here?”

“No, I didn’t see her in the flower shop today,” Sakura told her and turned to grab Naruto’s hand, pulling him closer. “Kaa-chan, this is Naruto, the friend I’ve been telling you and otou-chan about. Naruto, that’s my mother.”

Mebuki seemed shocked for a brief moment as she saw the blond boy. Then her eyes turned sad, just as Naruto dropped his head avoiding eye-contact.

“Uzumaki Naruto?” she asked, her voice heavy.

Sakura was confused. Her parents had never told her to keep away from Naruto either in this timeline or her original, not when they became classmates or later on when they were put on the same team. Actually, she did remember that her parents were looking at Naruto in that same way when they had met him during her Team 7 days. It wasn’t pity, just raw melancholy.

But why would they be sad? She was used on people looking at her friend in contempt, in anger and fear and although Sakura was glad her parents never seemed to be mean towards Naruto, she found it odd.

“Yes ma’am,” Naruto said quietly, lower lip quivering.

Sakura’s mother sighed and took the boy’s chin in her fingers gently, “I’m Mebuki, Naruto-kun. It’s good to finally meet you.”

“What?” the blond boy sounded confused, but Sakura squeezed his hand and smiled.

“See, I told you my parents would like you. Seriously, Naruto who are you?”

He seemed even more perplexed and Sakura could feel her mother tense along with Shisui and Itachi beside her.

“Um, Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto?”

“No, baka,” she rubbed his head lightly with her fist, “You’re the future Hokage and a Hokage shouldn’t be self-conscious, right?”

He nodded slowly, before a bright smile stretched his lips, “Yeah, I’m gonna be Hokage one day, dattebayo!”

“ _Dattebayo_?” Haruno Mebuki repeated in a daze, before roaring in laughter. “Oh, Kami, you’re just like her,” she whispered so low that if Sakura hadn’t been a trained ninja, wouldn’t have caught it. But she did and made a mental note to ask what she meant by that later.

“Anyway, I have to go now. Will you be okay to walk to the orphanage by yourself?”

“Yeah,” Naruto told her, “I’m going to Ichiraku’s though first. Um, see you tomorrow?”

She nodded and hugged him, before turning back to the three Uchiha, “It was really fun today. We’re here almost every day and if we’re not we’re at the ramen stand, so if you want you can join us again,” she told them, mainly addressing Sasuke.

“I’d like to come again and play with you, but I’ll have to ask my mother,” the young boy told her.

“Ah, tell Mikoto-chan to bring you by the store one of these days and we’ll both come to watch you play in the park, okay?” Mebuki said smiling. Sasuke smiled back in glee and Itachi nodded.

Sakura made to pick up her book from the bench and noticed Shisui behind her. He picked the remaining dango and in a low tone turned to speak at her, “See you tonight at the forest, Sakura-chan.”

She nodded, looking around to see if anyone heard, but fortunately no one was around. Even the ANBU guards were further away, observing from the trees.

With a last few goodbyes, she followed her mother home, where she was immediately showed to the bathroom to take a shower, while her mother prepared dinner. After a short nap to replenish her energy levels, she got dressed in casual clothes that could be used later when she’d go to train in the forest.

Her father was already sitting on the table, having a glass of beer as her mother kept bringing the food out. She kissed her father’s cheek and helped her mother before all of them were sitting down.


	4. Revelations

Just like every night, Sakura waited for her parents to fall asleep before she snuck out of her bedroom.

She had learned quite a few unbelievable things during that night’s dinner after she casually brought the discussion to her new “friends”. She had expected her father’s shock to hear about her friendship with Konohagakure’s Jinchūriki but she wasn’t prepared for the kind of surprise he exhibited when her mother told him about her meeting with the three young Uchiha, especially the children of the Head Family.

“Mikoto-chan’s kids?” he had asked choking on his food, “You became friends with them?”

The time-traveller had asked if she shouldn’t have and then her father smiled, stood up and searched deep inside some drawers, bringing out an old and battered photo.

A photo of three children to be exact, wearing Konoha Hitai-ate and a jounin instructor standing over them. For a moment she almost thought she’d break down crying when her own genin photo with Team 7 came to mind, but then she took a close look to the young shinobi.

One of them was clearly a Hyūga, the second was a girl with long dark hair and eyes and the last, her own father, younger, shorter but with the same bright smile and pink hair. Sakura had stood staring at the photo for minutes, completely baffled. Her father had been a shinobi once and she had never been aware of the fact in her original timeline.

“This one is Uchiha Mikoto,” he had pointed out with his finger, “and this one was my best friend Hizashi.”

Hyūga Hizashi. _Neji’s father_. He was the split image of the young Hyūga genius she knew and had sometime in the past been her father’s teammate and friend. Sakura wanted to scream along with her Inner but tried her best to stay calm and asked Haruno Kizashi to tell her more.

Apparently her father had attended the Shinobi Academy, became a genin and had taken missions with his team for almost a year before Sakura’s grandfather passed away and Kizashi had to take over the family business, thus ending his short career as ninja. He had kept his friendship with his previous teammates, especially with Hyūga Hizashi and his twin brother, Hinata’s father, until Hizashi’s death.

He didn’t say much about his time as a young shinobi, only sharing the fact that the only time he ever worn his Hitai-ate after quitting was on the day of the Nine-Tail’s attack, when he got injured, resulting in the permanent limp of his leg.

Sakura was too numb to ask more questions on the why and how, so she just sat down still staring at the photo, calculating in her mind all the new information that she had never known in her original time.

After the grand revelation – at least that’s how it seemed to her – her father told her that if she still wanted to, they would enrol her at the Shinobi Academy the following year. Sakura only nodded, thanking them both for giving her this chance and after kissing them goodnight, she climbed upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Shisui was already waiting at the place they had met the previous night. He motioned for her to be quiet and follow him, so she did just that. They sped through tree branches until they were a greater distance outside of the village, but Sakura knew it was still too close for regular ANBU perimeter patrols.

“I hope you’re not too tired Sakura-chan,” he smiled and when she shook her head, still dazed from earlier, he continued. “Good. It’s better if we meet out here for our lessons. Oh, by the way,” he paused giving Sakura an apologetic smile, “Itachi-chan knows.”

“Knows what?”

Shisui had started unpacking some target pieces, “He’s a smart kid, you see. A true genius so he sort of figured out that you must be a prodigy like us.”

The look he gave her next seemed to her so disapproving that she had to avert her eyes away. “I told you to be careful Sakura-chan and you go attacking civilians while, I’m pretty sure, you were aware of the ANBU guards.”

She scoffed, kicking some dirt under her shoes, “If they were doing their job right, I wouldn’t have to do that, would I?”

“And what do you think their job is?”

Sakura contemplated her answer. How could she explain that she knew about the Nine-Tails being sealed inside Naruto? That would raise too many red flags, even if Shisui believed she was a prodigy.

“Well,” she started slowly, “I’ve seen and felt them around Naruto, so that means they’re protecting him, right? But people keep hurting him and calling him names.”

The boy sighed deeply and moved closer to her, bringing his hand on top of her head, “I can’t exactly talk about this Sakura-chan, but you’re not wrong. They should have interfered before it got physical.”

She nodded once he had removed his hand and bit her lip, “Shouldn’t we talk to someone? The Hokage maybe? It’s just… it’s really unfair how mean they treat Naruto.”

“Maybe,” was all he said before he asked her to practice with her kunai and shuriken. Sakura made a mental note to buy some more weapons as she kept shooting the targets. After she had hit bullseye on all of them, the Uchiha told her to do some warmup exercises.

“Show me the taijutsu moves you learned by watching other shinobi,” he said once she was done.

Sakura started by doing some standard katas, before adding some of her own moves. Nothing too fancy and without chakra, but Shisui seemed impressed. Soon they had engaged in a softcore spar, Shisui being mindful of her small frame and Sakura holding back her instinct to fight with her signature Cherry Blossom Attack.

“Do you think it’s safe with Itachi-san knowing about me?” she asked him between laboured breaths.

Shisui gave her a kind smile, “You don’t have to worry about my little cousin. He’ll protect your secret and keep you out of danger if need arises.”

“Why are you doing this?” There it was. The question that had kept her awake the previous night. Why had he warned her? Why had he promised to help her train without revealing her secret to anyone else? Why did he think she’d be in danger in the first place?

Sakura watched his Sharingan melting back to onyx. “It’s a long story Sakura-chan, one that I promise I’ll tell you, but not just yet. Let’s just say,” he paused thinking for the right words, “that we don’t want people finding out about another prodigy, especially coming from a civilian family, because then you’d turn out just like us, or worse.”

“But there’s nothing wrong with you Shisui-san.” She didn’t understand.

He laughed, but it was bitter and the smile that followed looked more like a grimace. The wind had grown stronger during their time there so his words barely reached her ears. “I’m just a tool, kid. One damaged beyond repair.”

Her heart clenched uncomfortably. That face, that tone she had heard before. It reminded her of Kakashi-sensei, during the war she had come from, at a time she had found him and treated his wounds. He was in so much pain, practically unconscious and it was the first time he had opened up about his past, if briefly.

Shutting her eyes tightly, she removed the memory from her mind. Kakashi-sensei was _still_ _alive_ in this time, she would see him again and try to be a better student and friend later on.

But this boy, barely thirteen years old was carrying a big weight on his shoulders as well. She didn’t know exactly what it was, but she was aware that he had been to war at a young age and if he had seen even a fraction of what she had experienced in her own War…

“Shisui-san?” she called in a broken voice and waited until his humming came. “Can we be friends?”

His eyes widened momentarily, but he soon gave her a wide smile. “Of course, we can Sakura-chan. And please just call me Shisui, ne?”

Timidly she approached him, grabbing the side of his shirt. “Friends trust friends, Shisui and do me a favour.”

He didn’t reply immediately. Whispering he asked, “What is it?”

“Don’t smile when you don’t feel like it. Someone had once told me that ‘a smile can get you out of a tough situation, even if it’s fake’ and maybe he was right,” she gulped down the sob threatening to escape remembering of Sai. (His blood on her hands. She had failed him. Failed to save his life.) “But I hate it. You don’t have to act around me at least.”

As if those were the words he had waited for the longest time, Sakura saw him physically relaxing, his shoulders dropping, and an amused sigh escaped him. He didn’t smile, but his eyes were soft when he looked at her.

“I’ll try,” he promised. “Now let’s work on your chakra reserves.”

* * *

Sakura was exhausted. It had only been a week since she started training with Shisui, and every night’s regimen was even more brutal than the last. It made her wish to go back under Tsunade’s barbaric tutelage.

It didn’t help that she continued living the social life of her five-year-old self. Except from helping her mother, she spent every free minute with Naruto and Ino. At least that went well, since the two blonde friends finally met each other, and seemed to be getting along without problems. Well, there was the occasional bickering, but nothing to worry about.

Her parents had noticed the fatigued state their daughter was in lately, but she simply brushed it off as lack of sleep because of her studying. It wasn’t that hard to believe. Her parents knew that when she found a book interesting, she wouldn’t let it down.

The day was getting warmer as the pink-haired girl was walking through the marketplace after having helped Mayu-baa in the dango stall. The old lady had given her a small allowance for helping her clean around and Sakura was more than ready to earn some more and then spend every last bit of it on new weapons or maybe some medicinal herbs.

When she arrived at her parents’ store, she found her mother at the counter, chatting animatedly with a woman with silky long dark hair. She paused momentarily, knowing exactly who the person was and glanced around, eyes landing on two smaller figures, roaming around the shop.

“Ah Sakura-chan, come here!” her mother called smiling brightly. “This is Uchiha Mikoto, Mikoto-chan, that’s my daughter, Sakura.”

Smiling politely, Sakura spoke loud and clear, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Uchiha-sama.”

“Oh, my,” the woman giggled and bended down to keep her eyes on Sakura’s level. “Aren’t you the cutest kid I’ve ever seen? Kami, Mebuki-chan, I’m getting jealous of you having such a beautiful girl.” The woman sighed while her mother roared in laughter, “Sakura-chan please just call me Mikoto, alright? No more of this Uchiha-sama nonsense.”

“Ah, of course.”

“I believe you already know my sons,” Mikoto smiled, glancing sideways to her boys.

“I do,” Sakura confirmed and threw a toothy smile to their direction. “Hi again, Itachi-san, Sasuke.” They greeted her back, young Sasuke with a lot more enthusiasm than his brother, but Sakura vowed to herself that she’d make Itachi warm up to her eventually.

“Ne, kaa-chan, can we go to the park? Naruto and Ino-chan will probably be there now.”

And thus, the three youngsters started their way towards the park, with their mothers on their heels talking and laughing like old friends. The first meeting between Ino and Sasuke was… well eventful. Sakura was betting on Ino falling head over wheels for the young Uchiha, but to her immense surprise they ended up arguing about something that didn’t make any sense neither to her, nor to Naruto.

They did have a wonderful time together, playing ninja and weaving flower crowns. Itachi had stayed close to the Haruno and Uchiha mothers, only joining occasionally the younger kids. The pink-haired girl had been feeling quite unnerved by the looks Itachi was throwing her way, but she wanted to believe in Shisui’s words, that her secret was safe with them both, so she acted like normal and even offered him a flower crown.

That evening, Naruto went to the Haruno home for dinner, after Sakura pestered her mother to get permission from the orphanage. She was secretly hoping that somehow the Hokage would be involved and she could finally meet the Sandaime in this timeline, but he didn’t. Two ANBU guards stayed watch outside of her house, until Naruto was walked back to the orphanage by her father.

The night had gone quite well, even though the blond boy had been apprehensive at first. Although he had already known Mebuki, it was the first time he had met Haruno Kizashi and had been feeling nervous. He had been afraid that the older man wouldn’t like him, that he’d treat him like every other adult in the village did, that he would no longer be able to be friends with Sakura-chan, but it had been quite the opposite. The Haruno parents had treated him with kindness and warmth, to the point that Sakura had seen him close to tears a time or two.

* * *

Summer was almost over, and fall was finally arriving for Konoha. Leaves were starting to change colours and the nights became chillier. Soon it would be hard for Sakura to train all night long in the forest, so she opted to staying out longer.

Training with Shisui continued and occasionally Itachi would join them. At first Sakura wasn’t sure if she could trust the boy, as he rarely spoke or showed his true emotions, but in time she began feeling comfortable around him.

It had been less than half a year since the pink-haired medic had come back to time, but she had started feeling stronger. All her hard training had resulted in increased speed and stamina, better movement, and as her chakra coils were developing, the use of basic ninjutsu.

The progress was slow and frustrating, but she had been more determined than ever in her life. She would become strong enough, smart enough to stop the war from coming again and fix everything she could.

Looking to her right, she huffed a breath before clutching her kunai tighter. Damn, Uchiha Itachi was fast, but Sakura – even though she wasn’t a sensor type –had perfect awareness of chakra around her. She ducked his attack, bringing her leg up for a round kick, but Itachi caught her with ease. The girl replaced herself with a log, letting it take the Uchiha’s kunai in her stead, to create some distance between them.

From her position high up in a tree, she fired a volley of kunai before dropping down to engage in a taijutsu spar with the young prodigy. A rather nasty kick to her gut had her moving back, giving Itachi the opening for using his Clan’s signature fireball.

Sakura bit her lip and cursed when flames licked her arm. She still wasn’t as swift as she’d like. She had to train more, instead of just studying and spending time with her friends. _Darn it_ she wasn’t really a 5-year-old. She had a mission to accomplice and how on earth would she be able to stop Danzō, find Obito, somehow kill Zetsu and prevent chaos from erupting in the future when she’s still so _weak_ …

White hot anger bubbled inside her, directed mainly towards her own self and she let her body loose. Haruno Sakura was an experienced kunoichi with battle-reflexes embedded to her every cell especially since the war. Chakra accumulated to her feet, making her faster as she approached the Uchiha heir. She was a blur, hitting from every direction in a manner Hyūga Neji could have approved of.

Itachi was backing up and Sakura wasn’t letting him go. She wasn’t Lee, but she had observed and even trained with the boy in her original timeline, enough times to be a taijutsu specialist. Of course, Tsunade-shisou’s teachings had their impact as well, so automatically gathering chakra to her fist she attempted her signature ‘monstrous’ move.

“Shannaro!” she cried and aimed at Itachi, but he suddenly shunshined away and her fist collided with the tree, splinting it in half. Breathing heavily, she turned around, stance ready to resume as soon as the Uchiha made himself present.

“Sakura-chan!” a voice brought her out of her trance and her eyes landed on two pairs of widened Sharingan.

Sakura drew in a breath and looked around at the disaster she just made. Immediately her hands dropped to her sides. She gulped, meeting Shisui’s and Itachi’s astonished faces sheepishly, “I – I’m sorry.”

Shisui came closer and tentatively rested his palm on her shoulder. “Let’s, um, take a break, okay.” She nodded and headed to her pack, taking her water bottle out. She could feel the cousins sharing looks behind her and she couldn’t help but curse herself for her slip-up. Inner had a lot to say as well.

The two boys joined her side when she sat down and Shisui leveled her with a serious look. “Sakura-chan, what was that?”

It was hard to lie to him, so she did her best to keep a straight face, “Chakra enhanced speed and strength. I read about it in the library and I assumed that with my chakra control I could pull it off, so I practiced a few times on my own.”

“Right,” he sighed and looked at Itachi, who had been observing the girl. “You should have told me about it.”

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled looking down. Feeling tightness and a dull pain in her arm, Sakura cradled it, observing the burn.

A sudden gasp made her look up again just as Shisui exclaimed, “Shit, you’re hurt!”

She shouldn’t have laughed, but the horrified expression on Itachi’s face and the concern lacing Shisui’s words had her utterly amused. Yes, her young body was still unused to these types of injuries, but she was a 17-year-old front line medic ninja. A little burn was the least of her concerns, but the two boys were of course unaware of the fact.

Shaking her head to their astonishment, she brought her hand over the wound and glowing green chakra engulfed the scarred tissue, slowly healing it to perfection. Her reserves at the point had expanded to the point of resembling her genin days. Granted, her 12-year-old self had lousy chakra reserves. It was nowhere near what she was used to, but she’d get there.

“Medical ninjutsu,” Itachi breathed and even moved closer to watch as the tissue repaired. She hummed, lost in thought of how much time it would take her to reach her original level. With some calculations she’d say two years if she kept her current routine of training and meditating. Should she start accumulating chakra for her Yin seal? No, _not yet_ , it’d raise too many questions.

Lost in her own mind, she had failed to notice Shisui’s horrified stare. “Sakura-chan,” he whispered as the wound had become nothing but a creamy line. She looked up, heart thundering inside her chest at his concerned expression. Faintly she detected Itachi’s Sharingan was activated and she made a mental note, filing it away to her ‘things I need to wonder about later’ list.

“Did I do something wrong Shisui?”

Bringing his warm hand to her hair he leaned closer and leveled her with a serious look, “No, but promise me you won’t show your medical ninjutsu to anyone at least until you become genin.”

She opened her mouth to question why, but he continued, “It’s fine with me and Itachi, but _please_ , Sakura-chan, promise me.”

There was a hint of anguish laced with his words and Sakura could do nothing but nod. Something inside her burst with warmth, knowing that the Uchiha was worried about her, worried that she’d been found out by the likes of Danzō and he’d protect her from their clutches.

When the tension receded, Itachi stood up, picking her small frame along. “It’s time for some genjutsu lessons. Nothing too advanced, but I’ll put you under some illusions and I want you to manipulate your chakra in order to get out of them.”

Pink hair bobbed around her as she buzzed with excitement. In her original timeline, many had told her she was a genjutsu type, but in all honesty, she never honed her skills in the particular area of expertise.

Madara’s Mangekyō Sharingan suddenly popped in her mind and Sakura had to fight down her dread. Shakingly she asked, “Will you use your, um, your Sharingan?”

Expression softening, the boy crouched down to be on the same eye-level with her. Curiously, Sakura watched as his index and middle fingers approached her forehead and tapped gently. “No, I won’t. Maybe later if you feel comfortable enough.”

Still holding a hand on the spot he tapped, she stared. Uchiha Itachi was a gentle person, a dotted brother and son. She knew as much and the image of him dressed in a black cloak with red clouds shifted in her mind and this moment, right there, took its place.

“Okay,” she mumbled, “I trust you Itachi-san.”

If he was taken aback, he didn’t show it, but the slight uplift of his lips, told her he was pleased. Shisui chuckled silently somewhere in the background and under his supervision Sakura started her genjutsu training.


	5. The game starts

“Come on, Naruto! Hurry up,” Sakura screamed from the living room. She was already dressed in a beautiful red dress with a black bow on her waist. Her mother had helped her braid her now longer hair into a beautiful braid and per her request, the red ribbon Ino had gifted her was braided along with her pink tresses.

A door opened and Naruto’s loud voice carried throughout the house, “I’m coming Sakura-chan, geez. These clothes are weird ‘ttebayo!” Footsteps descending the stairs were drowned by her parents’ chuckles and then Naruto was standing on the entrance of the living room, awkwardly pulling the straps of his overall.

Her mother had taken Naruto on a shopping spree and once again Sakura became infuriatingly sick with all the malevolent stares her friend was getting. Some shopkeepers wouldn’t even allowed them entry, but her mother wasn’t having any of their crap.

Well, Haruno Mebuki always had _quite_ the temper.

The pink haired girl gave her friend a once over, “You look great Naruto.” And it was true. Aside from the painfully orange overalls, his white shirt was in the perfect size and his new shoes clean and polished. “Now, let’s go! You know Ino will have our heads if we’re late to her birthday party.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

A round of laughter reached her ears, but her father spoke soon. “Don’t forget the gifts.” Both kids nodded and grabbed the colorful parcels from the low table in the middle of the room.

“Go now and have fun. One of us will come to pick you up later, okay?” her mother said as she stood up and came over to comb back Naruto’s hair.

“Naruto-kun I already spoke with the orphanage and you can sleep over tonight.” The blond buzzed with delight at the words and ran over to Kizashi, giving him a tight hug.

The bond between Naruto and her father had grown into something irreplaceable. It made sense to Sakura, since both were, to put it simply, big bundles of joy and laughter. The jokes Kizashi made had Naruto rolling with laughter and he always hang from ever word coming out of the older man’s lips, whether it was about his journeys to other lands, or old tales and legends.

Sakura smiled at the sight and noticed that her mother wore a similar expression. It was no secret to her that her parents hadn’t been able to have another child after she was born and Naruto had started to become a part of their small family.

With a kiss on each of their foreheads, Mebuki walked them outside and the two were on their way to Ino’s house.

Most of the Harunos’ neighbours had gotten used to seeing the two kids hanging out together, and albeit some glares they used to get the first few times Naruto would walk the civilian neighbourhood alongside Sakura, now people greeted them with smiles and oftentimes would give them steaming anban.

The blond was usually so happy to be treated with kindness that he’d stop and speak with everyone, but as they were walking through the district to head to the Yamanaka residence, he kept on picking on his clothes with an unnatural scowl on his sunny face.

Sakura couldn’t take it anymore. “Why are you so nervous?”

Naruto jolted and started fidgeting with his wrapped gift, “Um, it’s nothing Saku-chan, but, eh, y’ know, what if… what if Ino’s parents don’t like me being in their house?”

The girl sighed and moved closer to her friend, lightly shoving his shoulder, “Naruto, you have already met her mother, remember?” she waited for his nod and a smile bloomed on her face, “Ino invited both of us after all. She’s your friend and her parents know that.”

Naruto’s mood seemed to brighten lightly and the two continued their way with their usual chattering, while occasionally the girl would send murderous glares towards anyone who dared to look at her friend in the wrong way.

Faintly, she registered Shiranui Genma’s familiar chakra from the trees behind them, meaning he was on Naruto’s guard duty. Good, Genma was at least attentive and had gotten glimpses of the man helping Naruto when she wasn’t fast enough to get to him.

Humming to herself she linked her arm through Naruto’s as they skipped on the streets. Barely fifteen minutes later, they were greeted by Ino who was stationed at her house’s door in order to greet her guests.

She spotted them trudging their way to the entrance and smiled brightly before scowling at them, “It’s already 10 minutes past 6, guys! Even Sasuke came before you did.”

“Sorry Ino-chan,” Sakura gave an apologetic smile before hugging the girl and wishing her happy birthday. “You look amazing!”

Ah, whatever age Ino would be, complimenting her would do the trick. The girl giggled and smoothed down the fabric of her sky-blue dress.

“Here you go,” the pink haired girl offered her wrapped present and nudged Naruto to do the same. “We hope you like them.”

Ino took the gifts with a brilliant smile, “Thanks guys,” she said, ushering them inside. “Hey, Naruto, you okay?”

“Huh?” the boy snapped up, clearly not expecting Ino to question his foul mood that had made a reappearance since they had stepped foot in their yard. “Oh, happy birthday Ino.”

But Ino had always been more than observant, especially when it came to her friends’ changes of attitude. “You seem kinda down?” she asked again, head tilted to look at him closer.

Sakura sighed and grabbed Naruto’s hand in hers. “He’s worried about your parents and other adults. You know how most people treat him.”

“Oh,” the blonde girl nodded with a pout. “Well don’t worry about my parents. They already know we’re friends and if anyone here does anything bad to you, Sakura-chan and I will beat them up and I’ll never invite them to my parties again, ‘kay?”

Naruto laughed in better spirit and the three children moved further inside the house. They greeted Ino’s mom, who pushed them towards the living room, “I’ll bring out more juice. Ino darling, why don’t you introduce Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun to everyone else?”

“Going!” the girl called back and grabbed both their small forearms. Naruto gulped nervously, but as they made it to the living room, he caught sight of Sasuke’s duck butt dark hair and calmed down.

Sakura scoped the spacious room, she too got glimpse of shy little Sasuke, sitting proper albeit a little awkward with some blond-haired Yamanaka cousins and gave him a wave. Ino’s clan wasn’t as big as the Uchiha, the Hyūga or the Aburame, but damn they did have many relatives.

It was with some kind of resigned boredom that Sakura noticed a few ill-concealed surprised looks directed to them – mostly to Naruto – until she came in front of the senior Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

She had seen Nara Shikaku only once, that one time he had saved her and Naruto from a civilian and Inoichi-oji-chan had become a steady preseance since she became Ino’s friend. The first time she had seen him had been eerily difficult for Sakura. Both men had died in the war and even though she had known and worked with Shikaku-san, going as far as play shogi with him a few times, Yamanaka Inoichi had been like a second father to her, so his death and then the sight of him alive and kind as ever, was harder for her to digest.

This, though, would be the first time to meet Akimichi Chōza. He was a painful reminder of the future Chōji, even though his hair was a dark scarlet, as opposed to her friend’s light brown. The man smiled at them as Inoichi squatted down to greet them.

“Sakura-chan, you had Ino worried you wouldn’t come,” he said softly and glanced beside her. “Ah, you must be Naruto-kun?”

Said boy averted his eyes and stood a little too close to Sakura. Purely acting out of instinct, she took a position between them and was surprised to see Ino do the same. Even Sasuke had walked closer to them, ready to defend his friend if need be.

All of them had spent too much time around Naruto to know how mean people were against him.

The three Clan Heads watched the children in curiosity and exchanged glances, before Chōza-san laughed. “Oh, my! You guys are a cute little bunch, aren’t you!”

Ino relaxed, but Sakura and Sasuke didn’t move an inch. Green eyes focused on her friend’s father. “Naruto’s a little shy, oji-chan,” she smiled with all the sweetly charm and innocence a 5-year-old can. Taking a step further, she whispered, “Give him a little time and he won’t be shutting his mouth.”

The three seasoned shinobi seemed amused and quickly shooed them away to mingle with the other children. Back in her original timeline, Sakura had met most of Ino’s cousin’s at gatherings like that one, but never had too much to do with them.

Apparently, Ino got sick of her cousin Inoki’s stares towards both Sakura and Naruto and thankfully led them outside. Naruto didn’t seem to matter, as he had been chatting – or more like bickering – with Sasuke all that time, but Sakura had felt a bit uncomfortable, her Inner reminding her exactly why she never enjoyed Clan kid’s parties.

She was a civilian and everyone knew. It was some kind of brand that followed her her entire life, just like the unusual colour of her hair and her status had become even more apparent ever since she graduated in a class of Clan children and Konoha’s Jinchūriki.

Giving nothing more, but a polite smile to Ino’s relatives, she followed her friends, surprised to see two more familiar faces enjoying the warm afternoon in the back yard.

“Ah, here you are!” Ino shrieked and ran to the boys, gesturing for the other three to follow. “Seriously, if you didn’t want to come, you should have stayed home to sleep and eat snacks,” she huffed.

One of the boys sat up from his lying position, rubbing his ear, “You’re too loud Ino.”

Said girl flicked his forehead, cheeks stained red in irritation and for good measure grabbed the chips the other boy was munching. “Anyway, I don’t care. Now I told you about my new friends right,” she smiled towards the three who had been watching the exchange with various kinds of thoughts. “These are Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto,” Ino pointed at the boys then, “and this is Chōji and Shikamaru.”

Sasuke, even though shy in nature, brought out his proper Uchiha upbringing and bowed his head, while Naruto gave them a cautious smile. Sakura stayed unmoving for only three seconds, observing. Shikamaru was doing much the same. Behind his lazy yawing and uncaring gaze, she knew he was analysing them. Even as a 5-year-old, the Nara did what he’d always done better, she mused. Chōji on the other hand had withdrawn to himself, unconsciously taking a step behind his friend. Sakura couldn’t forget how the boy had always been bullied and teased by most of their peers. It took many years to come out of his shell and gain his self-confidence.

“It’s really nice to finally meet you,” she finally said with a big grin. “Ino-chan has talked about you. I hope we can all become friends.”

“Well if those two had agreed to come with me to the park this would have happened already,” Ino exclaimed, raising her arms.

**‘Shikamaru looks _so_ done.’**

Sakura agreed with Inner, _‘Nothing weird with that.’_ They both snickered inside her head.

They all sat down to the dewy grass, forming a circle. Ino took it upon herself to inform them that the young Ino-Shika-Cho trio would be enrolling to the Academy soon, spiking Sasuke’s interest.

“We’ll be in the same class, then,” the boy said and twisted his head towards Sakura. “What did your parents say? If they don’t let you attend, I already spoke with aniki to have our Clan sponsor you.”

Sakura blinked astonished. Clan sponsors were a _huge_ deal and little Sasuke had just dropped the idea so casually that spun her out of order. From the corner of her eyes she saw Shikamaru’s head jerking up, probably thinking the same thing.

“Um, that’s…” clearing her throat she tried again, “It’s okay, Sasuke, there’s no need. My parents already said yes.”

“Really! That’s so great dattebayo!” Naruto exclaimed, standing up, briefly pausing and falling down with a wilted look. “I guess I’ll be the only one not going then.”

“Dobe, don’t be an idiot…”

But Sakura cut him off, “Don’t worry, Naruto, we’ll be going to the Hokage to ask entrance permission for you.”

Stars lit in his cerulean eyes and Sasuke nodded from beside him. Ino laughed and asked if she could come with.

“I don’t know, I was thinking of asking my otou-chan to accompany us, but you could come if you want.”

Then the games started, but Sakura saw Shikamaru and Chōji staying behind. She approached the latter, who awkwardly gulped his chips and looked away. Sakura frowned but stepped closer, nonetheless.

“You like onion and cheese flavour too?” she asked smiling and pointed to the bag before him.

Pink dusted his cheeks, but he nodded, “Yeah.”

“Me too,” she chirped then, “but my favourite’s shrimp flavour!”

“I like those, too.” A tentative smile was spreading on his lips.

“Don’t you want to play with us?”

“Um,” he glanced to his friend, but found him already laying back with eyes closed. Sakura knew that he was listening closely though. “I, well…”

“Come on, the boys are a little wild and they like to bicker a lot, but they’re fun, I promise.”

And thus, the usual group of them, with the addition of Chōji started playing ninja. Ino would complain about how her dress would get dirty but didn’t stop running until her mother came out to inform them that’s they’d be cutting the cake soon and with a stern voice told them to wash up.

After eating a slice of cake and many more snacks, Ino opened her presents. Sakura had made a beaded necklace with a star pendant for her and had helped Naruto with the keychain he made.

Some of her relatives had left soon after, but her friends remained. Shikamaru had been by the window, across from his father with a shogi board between them. Leaving the rest, she approached them and sat besides Shikamaru, but not too close for him to feel uncomfortable.

She could tell that Shikaku was going easy on his son, but still Shikamaru was playing well for a 5-year-old. Sure, his strategy game wasn’t polished yet and some of his moves were careless, a stark contrast to what she was used to, but she couldn’t help but admire his intelligence.

“You like shogi Sakura-san?” the older man asked, snapping her thoughts about how Shikamaru could have moved better in his previous turn.

She smiled up at him, “Quite a lot. My otou-chan taught me a bit, although we mostly indulge in trivia games at home.”

 **‘ _Indulge_? Seriously are you a 40-year-old lady or something?’** Inner admonished shrieking and Sakura bit her lip.

_‘Shit. I forgot. Shikaku-san always brought out that side of me.’_

**‘Well, get it together!’**

At that Shikaku raised an eyebrow and Sakura fought back the urge to shift uncomfortably, maintaining an innocent look. “Would you like to play with Shikamaru and I?”

“Ah, I would, Nara-san, but I think Naruto and I will have to leave soon. Maybe another time, if the offer still stands?” with that she turned towards the young boy, who casually shrugged, his attention on the board in front of him.

“Sure, kid.”

But her eyes had travelled to the front of the room where Uchiha Mikoto stood besides her father, chatting as they approached Inoichi-oji-san.

She rose up and a big smile to the two Nara, “It seems my otou-chan is here. It was nice meeting you. Oh and Shikamaru-san, happy birthday. Ino-chan mentioned your birthday was yesterday.”

The boy turned to her and inclined his head, “Thanks,” was all he said, but Sakura noticed the pink dusting the tips of his ears.

They all turned to look as Kizashi’s laughter boomed through the house at something the blond man had said. Naruto had heard too and ran across the room flying himself into her father’s arms, who caught him easily and placed him on his shoulder, much to the kid’s amusement.

Sakura’s heart fluttered and she couldn’t help the fond smile on her lips. Sasuke said something to Ino and moved towards his mother, offering a bow towards Kizashi, who ruffled his hair and nudged Mikoto. She fixed her son’s hair but chuckled at the pink-haired man.

Shikaku raised a hand when Kizashi’s glance fell on them and he smiled, waving back. Uchiha Mikoto offered an inclination of her head and Sakura turned around, offering the Nara a goodbye, before she moved away to hug Ino. She waved at Chōji and his parents before taking her place next to her father, taking his hand. Mikoto bend down to give her a kiss on the forehead and pushed her son next to the pink-haired girl.

“Thank you for having us, Inoichi-oji-san!” she said, and the man laughed, repeating ‘anytime’ at them, as he showed them outside.

They started walking back, with Sakura and Sasuke between their parents, gushing about how fun the Shinobi Academy was going to be, with Naruto piping in, still in her father’s arms. Sakura listened to her father and Mikoto arranging a dinner with their spouses and the woman constantly saying how it had been such a long time since they had met. Eventually, the Uchihas had to break apart from them and Kizashi picked Sakura up, having both kids in his arms, spinning them around in the still busy market streets, turning them into a giggling mess.

Sakura cuddled Naruto on her bed, feeling his warmth lulling her to sleep, with both her parents smiling down at them from her door. Genma’s chakra crackled peacefully from outside her window and for once since she had turned back in time, wasn’t woken up by nightmares filled with screams, smoke and death.

* * *

Sakura cursed her luck, all the while Inner was yelling her to _get the hell away NOW_ , over and over and over again.

Curiosity had taken over and she should have known better, but when she saw Shimura Danzō walking down the market, Sakura didn’t think, just started following him.

While in the market, she had pushed her chakra down, to resemble any other 5-year-old civilian, but as he grew further away, she made them mirror those of cats, birds and any other animal she could see, even altering her chakra signature. She had conjured a concealment genjutsu to hide herself from plain sight, knowing that ROOT would be guarding the man.

Currently, they were on the outskirts of the village, Danzō having disappeared into a cave, with strong wards that Sakura could _feel_ even from a distance. two shadowed figures dropped down and followed him inside as soon as he was out of sight. She let her chakra expand, searching for any other human presence around her.

ROOT operatives were great in concealing every last drop of their chakra, but Haruno Sakura, even in her smaller and weaker body, was extremely sensitive to chakra. When she made sure no one was lurking outside, she approached the cave, trying to figure out the wards.

She never studied fuinjutsu, apart from the basics and whatever Naruto taught her, so she mused it would take her a while. The wards were responding to chakra signatures, that much she knew, and she refrained from stepping further in case she triggered some kind of alarm mechanisation responding to foreign ones. It wouldn’t do her any good if she were captured and potentially killed any time soon.

The sun was starting to drop in the horizon. It had been hours since she had followed Danzō there and even as her own chakra were picking and prodding the wards, she still couldn’t figure a way in. Then it hit her. Altering her own signature as close as she could to that of the operatives, or even Danzō’s.

**‘That’s an awful idea, Outer. Just go back before anyone finds you.’**

_‘So you want to give up now? We need evidence and that’s how we’ll get them.’_

Inner was hitting her head at the imaginary walls inside Sakura’s mind, but didn’t offer any rebound. They both knew she was right.

Sakura did the calculations in her mind, ordering her chakra to fold and change, take other undertones. It was something Tsunade had taught her and she had used it in a few infiltration missions she was sent to before the war. She could do it, it was easy enough with her perfect control.

 **‘Did you actually pick their signatures?’** Inner asked, she too helping with the process.

Sakura paused, cursing herself. ‘ _No_.’

They both deflated, but in a rare show of optimism Inner smiled _, ‘At least we found their hideout, right? We’ll come back.’_

She was right, Sakura mused. This did seem like the entrance to their base and even if it wasn’t she surely could find evidence in there.

_‘What if I make them like Sai’s?’_

Inner sat cross-legged and thought. **‘Could work, but what if his chakra isn’t in the wards data or whatever. He’s like what now? Six, or seven? Maybe they don’t send him out in missions yet and I’d rather not take that chance.’**

It made sense. Sakura took a last glance around, memorising the location with Inner’s help and made her way back towards the village, invisibility genjutsu still in place.

* * *

Fall was milder in Konoha that year. Leaves had changed their colours and the earth had a permanent scent of rain, but it wasn’t as cold as she remembered from her later years.

Itachi and Shisui hadn’t been able to train with her for the past two weeks and she was doing most of her regimen alone. The pros were many, as she couldn’t really demonstrate any of her real abilities when they were around, like fighting in her usual style, changing between her enhanced strength taijutsu and chakra scalpels for the killing blows, or trying out more advanced medical Jutsu to test her progress. She also had more time for senjutsu meditation when she was alone, but the cons were equally important.

She didn’t have a sparring partner, no one to test her speed against, her genjutsu skills even though growing, couldn’t be evaluated. And she felt lonely.

She had missed Shisui’s laughter and his stories. His austere teachings and his tender words after she had accomplished whatever he would ask. It was two boring weeks without his teasing and trying to outsmart her in fights of wits, him not picking her up and tossing her hight in the air, ruffling her hair in the way she hated and making sure she would get home safe after their training sessions.

She longed to hear Itachi’s gentle voice and do her best to provoke one of the rare smiles of his. The feeling she’d get when he’d bring over dango to share with her when they were having breaks and the tap on her forehead when she was being a brat. Sasuke had missed him a lot as well and it was the only thing he could think about these past few days.

That night a crow had appeared at her window, black smooth feathers reflecting the moonlight and intelligent eyes staring right at her. She read the message tied to its leg and all but screamed. Quickly she got dressed in a black long sleeved and legged outfit, picked her weapons from their hiding place under a loose floorboard and jumped out of her window, making sure her clone was tucked under the covers.

She really had to redecorate and paint the walls _NOT_ pink!

Excitedly she made her way towards her training location, not even caring if anyone saw her and pounded on Shisui’s back, laughing like an idiot. He removed her easily hugging her before he let her on the ground.

“Itachi-kun, you won’t hug me?” she pouted, hiding her smile at his blank stare but soon she had her hands around his middle squeezing tight, feeling his hands rest on her head after a moment of hesitation. “I missed you two so much!”

“Sorry, birdy, we had a few back to back missions. I missed my little prodigy too,”  
Shisui said, fondly looking at them. “Now, you didn’t slack off, did you?”

“Nope,” she chirped, not feeling like complaining like she usually did when Shisui switched to his sadistic sensei mode. “I even perfected my senbon aim!”

“Show us then.”

And she did. She showed them the progress she’s made in the things they had assigned her before they left for their mission, broke out of some of Itachi’s genjutsu and even placed a few of her own, and sparred with Shisui who wanted to test her speed and stamina.

Sakura stopped abruptly, breathes coming out hard while Shisui had barely broken a sweat, but before he had any time to question her she dragged him on the ground, taking his shirt off with a bit too unnecessary force, despite his protests.

A sharp gasp escaped her and her glare turned to steel as she made eye contact with him. “You’re injured,” she stated, tone clipped.

“Ah, it’s nothing Saku-chan,” he tried to laugh it off, but Sakura picked the slight tensing of his body no matter how miniscule.

Hands glowing green she brought them at his shoulder first, where a deep gash was painting his skin a deep red. The _idiot_ had only put a salve to stop the bleeding!

She sighed when she didn’t detect any kind of poison and pouring some numbing chakra as well, started to close the wound. Her control as always helped with not exciting any more unnecessary chakra, helping with the current size of her reserves.

Itachi once again had come closer to observe the process with his activated Sharingan. Sakura was a little tired and had wasted quite a bit of chakra for her genjutsu, but the medic in her took over and she wouldn’t stop.

Once the slice wound was nothing but a faint white line, she wiped the sweat from her brow and moved to the dark purple bruising on his ribcage, her chakra sipping into the skin to evaluate the damage.

She wanted to hit him but refrained. “Two broken ribs and small internal bleeding in your abdomen.” She looked up at him, catching the slight wince when her fingers pressed over the bruised area. “This is gonna, um, hurt no matter what I do. Itachi-kun can you hold his shoulders down?”

Wordlessly he moved to do as she had said, eyes never leaving her hands.

 _Alright_ , she nibbled on her lip, _I haven’t tried to set a bone so far, but I’ve done this countless times before._

**‘Breath, Outer. Remember what shishō taught you.’**

_‘I can do this.’_

**‘Numbing chakra first.’**

She felt them coat Shisui’s ribs, lungs, muscles and nerves. He let his body loose at that moment.

_‘Just how much pain is he in! He didn’t even say anything…’_

**‘Focus.’**

_‘Right. Healing chakra now, pushing the bones together.’_

A strangled gasp escaped the boy’s lips and Itachi held his cousin tight. Sakura used one of her hands to keep his legs down as well. Closing her eyes, she focused on her task. Bones moved, Shisui thrusted in their hands, biting his lip to not let a cry out.

 **‘More chakra to bind the bones together.’** Inner recommended.

Her hand moved as the aligned bones started bonding, then they moved, repairing the damage around them.

_‘Soothing chakra to help with the pain.’_

“I’m moving to the abdomen now. Thankfully, it’s not bad.”

He gave a sharp nod and her chakra changed course, finding the tears, closing them up and guiding the blood back to the veins, clearing the abdominal area. If it was a larger bleeding, she’d have to perform surgery, but she thanked the gods it wasn’t. The forest ground is not typically the most ideal, or sterile place to open someone up.

“Alright,” she breathed out, sitting down while wiping the perspiration from her face and neck, “I’m done. Make sure to keep your torso bandaged for a few days. Bones don’t heal easily, and they’ll be tender for a while.”

As Sakura was trying to even out her breaths, the two cousins were examining the faint scar on Shisui’s shoulder and the now yellowish bruise.

“Itachi-kun, are you injured?” she asked with all the authority she used to have back when she was working at the hospital.

He shook his head, “Some scratches, nothing as serious.”

“Let me see.”

Obediently he left his cousin’s side and pulled his sleeves up. There were really only a couple hollow wounds, probably from a kunai grazing him, but Sakura still checked for poison, breathing in relief when she didn’t find any. Even though they wouldn’t take but a couple of days for them to heal, Sakura closed them up anyway.

“Why didn’t you go to the hospital? Your internal bleeding could become even more severe and not to mention the pain from your ribs. They could have healed all wrong and if you were to go on another mission it could have become worse, even piercing through your lung,” she was almost screaming at that point, hot tears stinking in her eyes. “And no wound is a small wound. What if whatever weapon sliced or grazed you had been soaked in poison, huh? You could be dead in days, hours, minutes!”

“Sakura-chan it’s okay. We’re fine now, aren’t we?” Shisui smiled that stupid grin of his and her anger spiked dangerously.

She pointed a trembling finger at him, keeping herself from letting her tears down. “Do not mock me. You can’t be careless. Do you want to die? Because _I DON’T_!”

It was so fast that Sakura couldn’t even blink, but she felt being held tight in Shisui’s arms, his body warming her against the night’s cold. The dam broke and she sobbed in his embrace, nails digging in his arms as he kept whispering soothing words. She was heaving, searching for Itachi, but her eyesight was blurred, and she couldn’t find him. She whimpered his name and he offered his hand silently.

She had seen her friends die, some of them had left their last breaths and their blood on her arms. _Sai, Kiba, Neji, Genma, Kakashi-sensei._ She couldn’t lose more. She couldn’t think she could live with that. They were shinobi and Sakura knew what that meant. They were expendable, but for the life of her she couldn’t see anymore of her precious people die.

“Don’t die,” she managed to croak out and once her voice was found she couldn’t stop from repeating those words. Shisui held her tighter, Itachi moved a little closer.

The words coming out of Shisui’s mouth didn’t make sense to her, but she knew they were soft reinsurances that he shouldn’t be giving. She was grateful, nonetheless. She focused on the warmth provided by his body and the light squeezes coming from Itachi’s hand, Inner helped her count the strokes Shisui’s fingers ran on her hair and pushed away the images of the broken and bloodied bodies flashing behind Sakura’s eyes.

Sakura didn’t know when she had gotten home, but she woke up the next morning tucked in her bed, still wearing her training clothes. On her windowsill was a dark crow, sitting comfortably, but his eyes were trained on her. It tapped the window, raised one of its wings as in greeting and then turned to fly away.

A smile blossomed on the girl’s lips. She stood and stretched, ready to face a new day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we've got some Choji and Shika chibis in this chapter and we'll see them more in the future.  
> Just a reminder that Haruno Kizashi was once a shinobi and he also works as a merchant + owns a shop with his wife, so he knows, like, almost everyone in Konoha :P  
> Shikaku is one of my favourite adult characters and I'd like him to have more interractions with Sakura later on. 
> 
> Slight Danzo development, yet that man is smart. 
> 
> Oh and yeah, Sakura has imprinted on Shisui and Itachi. That's it. 
> 
> Comment your thoughts please. I always love reading them :)
> 
> p.s. I'll try my best to upload every Sunday, or at the latest Monday (btw I live in Greece/ UTC+3 hours). Usually I write about 1,5 or 2 chapters a week, but when I get back to work I doubt I'll have much time, that's why I don't upload them all in one go (not to mention I go back to edit every 10 minutes :P). 
> 
> Anyway I'll stop rumbling. Thanks for reading ^^


	6. Suspicions Coming True

It was a gloomy day, with dark clouds obscuring the sun, turning everything into grey and tampering Sakura’s mood even further. She had a bad night, filled with nightmares in the collective 4 hours she had managed to sleep. Ever since waking up, a tangled mess in her bedsheets and gasping for air, quietly trying to push back her sobs, Sakura had been questioning herself and the mission she had promised to fulfil.

Inner had managed to snap her out of her pitiful state and reluctantly the pink-haired time traveller had pushed her body under the freezing spray of her shower, before faking her smiles over breakfast with her parents.

Typically, she would be going to the library and then the dango shop, where nowadays she met her friends, as the weather was preventing them from visiting the park on a daily basis. To her mother’s surprise, she had stayed home, giving her a weak excuse about having a headache and wanting to catch more sleep. Mebuki had been worried but didn’t push her daughter. Of course, her worries were circulating around Sakura probably having a fight with her friends, nothing too alarming.

It was around noon that Sakura had finally pulled herself together enough to start meditating and later overview her notes about Danzō. She hadn’t many, but in the past two weeks she had been going back to that cave in order to observe who was coming in and out. In a courageous attempt of will, she had sent a clone, henged into a bird to enter the cave, only for it to pop the moment it reached the wards and Sakura had to run faster than she had ever done before, when two masked ROOT agents had come out to investigate.

She hadn’t been back since.

When she felt Naruto’s familiar chakra outside of her house, she let a real smile appear on her lips and jumped over the couch to let him in. The boy was wearing one of his old shirts, a couple sizes too big for him, but the pants and the jacket he had on were those her mother had bought for him.

“Hey, Naruto! You’re just in time for lunch,” she greeted him and ushered him inside, gently grabbing his shoulder towards the kitchen.

Naruto started complaining about going to the dango shop that morning, but only Ino and Chōji were there. Shikamaru hadn’t even opened his eyes when Ino went to get him and Sasuke had stayed home to train with his brother, as Itachi had just come back for a mission.

 _‘Well, that was a short mission_ ,’ Sakura thought. Itachi had only been missing from their training the previous two nights.

Her friend also talked about a boy with ‘ _weird eyes and teeth, smelling like a dog ‘ttebayo_ ’ that had bumped into him. _Kiba._ Sakura hummed as she reheated the food her mom had left and further busied herself with making a spinach salad, much to Naruto’s protests.

“Sakura-chan, something is wrong,” the blond told her, wearing the most serious expression she’d seen so far.

Her shoulders tensed, “What do you mean, Naruto? What’s wrong? You don’t feel okay? Did someone –”

But she was cut off, “No, something’s wrong with _you_.” He was observing her, brows furrowed over sky blue eyes. He sighed and pointed at her with his chopsticks, “You’re weird today.”

Ah, trust Naruto to figure it out. That boy had always been sharper than people gave him credit for, especially when it came to noticing other’s emotional state. Kurama’s chakra did help with that, she mused. It was odd for him to say it upright, though. The Naruto she knew would just try to ‘make everything better’ with jokes and actions. Was that a change due to her travelling back in time and befriending him way sooner than she was supposed to?

Maybe, but she couldn’t be sure. To Naruto she smiled and said, “Don’t worry, I just didn’t sleep well.” He didn’t seem to believe her, but he continued eating. “Now, Naruto, I don’t believe you’re trying to get yourself out of our lessons.”

“But, Sakura-chan –” he whined, looking up wide eyed.

“It’s still happening. Now eat up,” she giggled when he huffed under his breath, head dropping low.

Sakura had been teaching him how to read and write for the past month, being painfully aware that in her original timeline, no one had helped him even with the basics, besides Iruka-sensei. Maybe she’d have to treat the man a couple bowls of ramen for caring about Naruto.

**‘Well, we first have to meet him in this timeline, idiot.’**

_‘Don’t be so sarcastic, Inner.’_ Inner scoffed but shut up.

They moved to the living room, working diligently with the flashcards Sakura had made for him. She even got to keep him focused with stories, that were really lessons on Konoha history, but she made them a little less boring in her narration.

Naruto was paying close attention, especially when she told him about the Yondaime’s feats and she had to bite her tongue a few too many times in order to keep herself from spilling out that Minato-sama was his father. It was then that Sakura realized Naruto’s birthday was coming the following week.

From what she knew of _her_ Naruto, he would always spend the day in hiding, since the bullying, the beating and the threats would be worse on that day. She had to talk to her parents and Ino, to come up with a surprise party in her house and someone would have to be with him throughout the day.

Her musings were cut short when she noticed chakra changes happening to the two ANBU that had come with Naruto. The low and steady humming, she could pick out when they were stationed to observe her house altered as they became more alert and then she felt it. Another chakra signature was approaching, fast, until it came to a stop where the other two were and exchanged shifts with one of them.

Her whole body paralyzed, and she had to remind herself to continue taking breaths. She knew the person who had just arrived. She could never mistake the strong staccato of thunderbolts slashing through clouds.

‘ _Fucking Hell!_ ’ she screamed inside her head and Inner agreed with the sentiment.

‘ **So, Kakashi-sensei is in Naruto guard as well. Hmm…** ’

Sakura sighed and went on with her story, distantly aware of the fact the ANBU operatives had been listening earlier and now Kakashi-sensei would as well. If Naruto noticed the new addition, he didn’t say anything. He knew about the ‘masks’ as he called them and sometimes, he would talk to some of them, like Genma and maybe even Kakashi?

When her parents returned, they found the children playing in the small backyard of the Haruno’s residence. Her mother called cheerfully at the kids, informing them that dinner would be tonkatsu, while her father joined them in the backyard, laughing as he ran to catch them.

When Kizashi couldn’t run anymore due to his bad leg, he picked them both and they made themselves comfortable on his lap, on top of the damp grass. Naruto asked him to tell them about when he was a kid and Kizashi held them closer as he talked.

“I was a tall child and most of the other kids made fun of my pink hair and lanky arms, but I never let that bother me. Since I liked to joke around, I started making friends easily. There was this one kid I liked to play with, I don’t remember his name, but his mama was a tailor. His brother was a ninja and he taught us how to use shuriken. When their mother lost their shop, my friend – ah, Eiji, that was his name, yes well, he got very sick and died.”

At the horrified gasp Naruto made, Kizashi smiled calmly and stroked his hair. “Those were hard times Naruto-kun. We were going from one war to another. Many were left to live in poverty, mostly civilians like us. People died everyday, shinobi died in battle and civilians died on the streets. Some didn’t have enough to eat, to buy medicines,” he paused there and looked at the sky, “yeah many died.”

“You also became a shinobi, otou-chan,” Sakura urged him to go on.

He chuckled and nodded, “I went to the Academy, correct kiddo, but I was civilian-borne, so I wasn’t doing as well as others, I was smart though and I could handle blades well. Eiji’s brother would help me when he could and I graduated, being placed in a genin team,” he ruffled both kid’s hair then, “like you will one day.”

“And what was your team like, huh? Were you strong? How many people did you beat up?” Naruto half-yelled, buzzing with excitement and interest, but Kizashi only laughed harder.

“Oh, kid, my team was great. _They_ were strong, I was just average, but somehow we managed. Ya know, Sasuke’s mother was one of my teammates. Mikoto-chan was the best in shurikenjutsu, still is I’m sure. She was the fastest in our team.”

Sakura hummed and tentatively asked, “What about Hyūga-san?”

“Ah, Hizashi,” and for the first time his smile faded as he looked somewhere in the distance. Sakura wished they were inside the house then and _alone_. The ANBU were still watching and listening to them and she didn’t want anyone to know about her father’s anguish, not even her sensei.

“Hizashi was the strongest. He was smart and whenever he used the Hyūga style in fights or in training, I was in awe with how fluid and graceful he’d be. I would come up with most strategies and battle formations, but he was also good at that.”

He laughed again, but it was strange, hollow and even Naruto noticed. “We didn’t get along with each other at first. I mean who puts a Hyūga and an Uchiha on the same team? Sure, they were civil to each other, but that was it. And neither thought much about me, aside from providing some jokes to ease the tension, I was just a civilian the Clan kids were stuck with. But then we became friends.”

“How’d that happen when you didn’t like each other, huh?”

Sakura was curious too but stayed quiet.

Kizashi held them tighter when the wind picked up but didn’t move to get inside. He was thinking for a while before he spoke. “A mission went wrong. We were just supposed to deliver some supplies close to the border, and we run up to some rogue nins. Our sensei told us to stay back, but they were too many, so we all got caught in the fray.”

Sakura kept a snort back. It reminded her to much of the first C-rank Team 7 went to.

“Thing is, they started targeting Mikoto-chan for her Sharingan and then Hizashi for his Byakugan.”

“Shari – , Byaka what?”

Sakura brought her fingers to Naruto’s mouth, “They’re the kekkei genkai dōjutsu of the Uchiha and Hyūga Clans, I’ll explain another time.”

Her father looked at her like she was an alien, but he always knew how studious little Sakura was, so he went on. “Yes, well, they were after their funny eyes, but then one actually managed to capture Mikoto-chan and I saw red. Even Hizashi who at that point wasn’t too happy to be in the same team with either of us joined me to get her back. I guess after that mission we started appreciating each other more. We talked to each other about our lives, we began hanging out aside from training and missions and we became friends.”

“But,” Naruto started again, “Kizashi-ji-chan is not a shinobi now.”

“No, Naruto-kun, I am not. After our first Chūnin exams, where Hizashi was the only one to get promoted, my father died, so I had to take over the shop. My mama was also not doing well and I was the only child. It was my duty to my family.”

“And then?”

The man stood up, dusting himself and both kids, “And then, I quit being a shinobi. Technically I’m still a genin, though. My teammates went on to become jōnin and we did stay friends, but they were busy with missions and I was busy with the shop and travelling, we all had families and such so we couldn’t see each other often.”

“They are still your team though,” Sakura stated, “your precious people.”

“Of course, Sa-chan,” he said kindly, “and you both better remember that. Your team is important, and it will always be. You’ll find out when you make it to genin, I’m sure.”

Oh, Sakura would never forget. After all isn’t that what Kakashi-sensei always tried to drill in their thick skulls? For a brief moment she glanced at the tree where Hatake Kakashi was, hidden behind his porcelain mask and ANBU outfit, but she could only see her sensei as she knew him, slouching indifferently, but secretly sharp and ready for anything to come his way, a man who would rather die than see his team in danger. Would he still be their sensei though? Would she, Naruto and Sasuke be Team 7 in this timeline?

She could only hope.

* * *

Walking through the Uchiha Compound was unnerving to say the least. It was the second time she’d been there, the first being Sasuke’s birthday back in July, but now, with not just Naruto by her side, but her parents as well, the amount of stares coming their way intensified.

Little Sasuke was waiting for them a little distance from the Clan’s Head house. He bowed politely to the Haruno parents, getting reprimanded by Mebuki, _“Didn’t I tell you not to be so formal?”_ and he banded with Naruto and Sakura, dragging them both towards the house. Some of his relatives greeted her parents and that was when she realized that her father must know pretty much everyone in the village due to his trading business. After all she had seen many civilians and shinobi alike visiting their store.

“I need to talk to you later,” the girl whispered to Sasuke, when Naruto had turned to her parents and she was certain he wasn’t listening.

The young Uchiha’s brows furrowed, and he too kept his voice low, “What about?”

She took a glance over her shoulder before answering, “Naruto’s birthday is next week. We need to plan.”

“Oh!” a glint of excitement shined in Sasuke’s eyes. “Sure but wouldn’t Yamanaka-chan be better at orga-organize it. She has fun doing those things.”

“I already talked to her yesterday and she’ll help us. By the way why don’t you just call her Ino?”

“Because she’s annoying.”

“Sasuke!” Sakura chastised. “She’s your friend.”

He rolled his eyes and for a moment Sakura forgot he was only a kid and wanted to smack him. Hard. “She is. And I guess she’s not as annoying as other girls, you’re both quite cool, I guess, but she never agrees with me _and_ she calls me Sake-chan. It’s not funny.”

“Well, Ino-chan is pretty stubborn.” He nodded in agreement as they reached his house.

Before they were able to knock, the door opened and Mikoto greeted them with a smile, taking the package her mother was offering her. It was the best quality tea Kizashi had brought from one of his trips in Cha no Kuni. Her father also had a bottle of sake imported from Tetsu no Kuni, but as it was customary, he would only present it to the Head of the family.

Mikoto led them to the seating room, where her husband was seated on a zabuton. He rose and Sakura almost took a step back. She had never met Uchiha Fugaku, but she could understand why Sasuke and even Itachi were nervous when talking about him. The only things she knew about him were of his position as Head in both the Uchiha Clan and the Police Force. Sakura had also heard that he was a powerful shinobi. He had the traditional dark Uchiha colors, and his robes were made by a plain yet high quality material. His face was impassive, but his lips were twisted downwards. Uchiha Fugaku was a formidable figure.

Her father seemed to share not an inch of her hesitance towards the man and moved forwards with his hand extended and an ear-splitting grin on his face. “Fugaku-san, it has been an awful long time.”

The Uchiha gave a short grunt and took Kizashi’s hand in his, “Indeed. Please, have a seat,” then his head turned, and he bowed curtly, “Mebuki-san.”

“Tch, seriously Fugaku-san, how many years do we know each other. Mebuki’s simply fine.”

They all took their seats on the various zabuton laying on the tatami floor, while Mikoto disappeared in the kitchen to prepare the tea. Mebuki was sulking a little as Mikoto had forbitten her to help her as she was a guest and Naruto had been snickering at her sour face.

The kids had grown bored as the adults were talking amongst themselves, so they began talking about all the _cool_ Jutsu they were going to learn in the Academy. Sakura not wanting to spoil their fun, simply agreed. She knew they wouldn’t learn shit in the next six years, but she vowed to herself that she’d help Naruto and even teach Sasuke a few more advanced things if he wanted.

Her trained ears were simultaneously paying attention to what their elders were talking about. Her father was telling them about his journeys, and they all reminisced a bit about their past and how it had been a while since they met apart from business. Then Fugaku-san lowered his voice and Sakura had to enhance her hearing with chakra.

“I didn’t know you had adopted Uzumaki.”

Her parents stilled and her mother frowned but it was her father who answered, “Not officially, you know Hokage-sama and the Council wouldn’t agree to that, but he spends a lot of time at our house. Sakura thinks of him as a brother though and he’s attached to her.”

“Sasu-chan said that Sakura-chan lunged herself to someone. Apparently, they were hitting Naruto-kun. Itachi also confirmed it.”

Sakura paused at Mikoto’s words and her heart started beating frantically inside her chest. She hadn’t talked to her parents about that, except saying that she had yelled at some people and such.

“She did?” her mother sounded incredulous, but her father’s laughter boomed in the room, “That’s my girl,” he said, earning a light slap from his wife.

She chanced a look at them and found Fugaku-san observing her. Not wanting to give anything up, she simply sent him a gentle yet hesitant smile and proceeded to break Sasuke and Naruto apart as they were now arguing in front of her.

“Boys, be nice.”

“But, Sakura-chan,” Naruto whined and pointed his finger to Sasuke, “he started it ‘ttebayo!”

“Hn, I did not dobe! You said fire jutsu are lame! You can’t even mould your chakra yet.”

“Why you teme!”

Sakura bonked both their heads, “Hey, if I hear you cursing at each other again –” she didn’t have to finish her threat as both boys fell back mumbling _sorry_. They knew better than to really anger her.

“Naruto, Katon is a powerful jutsu and I assure you it’s not lame, especially if one’s affinity is fire. And Sasuke, it may be true that Naruto can’t mould chakra yet, but he has no one to show him how to,” she sighed and held them both closer. “Try to be a little more considerate, both of you.”

Sasuke was looking guilty. He was aware that his blond friend was an orphan and had no one to take care of him and teach him like his family did to him. Naruto on the other hand seemed thoughtful.

“Okay, Sakura-chan, you’re right. But, what is aff- affity?”

Sakura chuckled and began her lecture. “There are five basic chakra natures, namely fire, water, earth, wind and lightning. Most shinobi’s chakra has an affinity, meaning they work best to one of these natures. Let’s say if my chakra has an affinity with water, it’ll be easier for me to learn, use and control water based ninjutsu, rather than lightning jutsu.”

“Wow, that’s so cool!”

“So can I use only jutsu that are based on my affinity?” Sasuke asked, thinking beyond the theoretical part.

Sakura shook her head, but before she got a chance to answer him another voice took over. “No, there are many high-skilled shinobi that can use multiple chakra natures, although it’s very hard to master more than two, or all five.”

“Nii-san! You’re late.”

Itachi walked in the room and inclined his head to the adults first, “I apologise, but our training with Shisui took longer than I had anticipated.”

“It’s fine, ‘Tachi-kun, but where is your cousin?” his mother asked him, preparing another cup of tea.

He took a seat between his mother and brother, perfect posture and shoulders straight. “He stopped by his house to change before joining us for dinner.” Sakura beamed at him and he gave her one of his small smiles, “You started the lessons early Sakura-chan. I hope Sasuke-chan and Naruto-kun are good students.”

She laughed at both boy’s grumbling and nodded, “They’ve been quite attentive, Itachi-kun. You can take over for me now.”

“No, do go on.”

“Ah, okay, where was I?” she took a sip of her tea, enjoying the nutty taste of the genmaicha. “Except from the five elemental nature transformations, there is also the Yin Release and Yang Release. Yin is connected with the spiritual energy and Yang with the physical energy. Then there are combined nature transformations but that’s a more complex theory.”

“Correct. Yin and Yang is basically why Shinobi can use jutsu,” Itachi praised. “You’ve been studying a lot.”

Naruto laughed at that. “Oh, yeah, Sakura-chan always has a book in front of her face. She makes me study as well.”

“What’s so bad about that, dobe?”

“Sasuke!” Sakura seethed before Naruto could retaliate and both boys shut up.

“Our baby’s a little genius,” her father commented lightly, and Sakura’s eyes found Itachi’s. A glimpse of worry passed them, but Sakura was fast to laugh it off, “I just like learning stuff, otou-chan. That hardly makes me genius.”

“You’ll be attending the Academy this year Sakura-san?” the Uchiha patriarch asked and Sakura shook off the sense of dread she felt when his calculating eyes held hers.

“Yes, Uchiha-sama, Naruto and I will be joining the Academy in Sasuke’s class.”

“I see,” he said, as if pleased and it puzzled Sakura. “Fugaku-san is fine. For both of you,” he looked at her and Naruto. The boy had been well-behaved so far, fearing Sasuke’s family rejection.

They both nodded and then Naruto spoke, “Well, I still don’t know if I’ll attend though.”

“Don’t worry, Naruto-kun. Kizashi already made an appointment with Hokage-sama.”

Before Naruto had the chance to stand and cheer, Shisui walked into the room with a huge grin on his face and Naruto leaped up to him for a hug. They squeezed each other, before Shisui deposited him down and ruffled Sasuke’s hair. He greeted the adults with different levels of respect, knowing that the Harunos didn’t appreciate overly formal displays and took a seat at Sakura’s zabuton, keeping her on his lap, much to his uncle’s confusion.

“Hey little birdy,” he whispered when everyone else continued their conversations, “how’s your leg?”

They had a rough taijutsu spar last night that left Sakura limping on her way home. “Fine, but still bruised.”

His expression fell then, but Sakura simply melted more in his arms. She had never thought of anyone outside Team 7 and her shishō as family, but she had come to view Shisui as an older brother. Itachi as well, though he was still hesitant to show much affection to anyone but his brother.

At some point Mikoto ushered them all in the dining room and they had a wonderful meal, before Fugaku-san opened the bottle of sake her father had brought over. Sakura had half the mind to keep herself from asking to drink some as well. Not that she was a heavy drinker before the war, but with Tsunade being her shishō, well… she had learned more than just medical ninjutsu and enhanced strength.

**‘You’re supposed to be 5! Just wait some more years until you become a genin and be considered an adult in the village.’**

Inner was right, but there were times when her nightmares had been especially bad, or her frustration was reaching stellar levels that she’s kill for a bottle of sake.

After dinner, the Uchihas took them for a stroll at their gardens. Sasuke and Naruto had dragged Itachi to show them how to throw shuriken and kunai at a training post and Shisui raised Sakura in his arms.

“Kizashi-oji-san, Mebuki-oba-san, can I steal your daughter for a while?” he asked as he approached the two married couples. Sakura had no idea what was going on, but kept silent, leaving Shisui to handle whatever it was that he was handling.

“And why would you need to do that?” it was Fugaku who asked, or more like demanded.

Shisui’s charming smile didn’t falter, “My cat gave birth a few days ago and I had promised Sakura-chan a pet session.”

Ah, so far that wasn’t a lie, but Sakura knew how to read underneath the underneath. It was an excuse and Shisui wanted to discuss something with her in private, so she played along, “Yes, please kaa-chan, I want to see the little kitties!”

“Aw,” her father cooed, “sure you can go with Shisui-kun.”

“Darling,” Mebuki sighed and turned to her daughter. “You shouldn’t impose Sa-chan.”

“But, Shisui-nii is fine with it,” she pouted and Shisui’s smiled turned bigger and more genuine.

“It’s really no problem, I assure you,” he told them and got their permission. “Wanna get on my shoulders, birdy?”

The squeal Sakura let out was more than real, as she settled high on his shoulders and he started walking in a fast pace, not bothering to talk to any of his dark-haired and eyed relatives as they made it to his house, just a few buildings away from the Clan Head’s.

It was a big house; too big for just one person and Sakura’s heart sank.

“So, I’m Shisui-nii now?” he asked when they made it to the front door.

Mentally slapping herself she peered at him shyly, “N-not if you don’t like it.”

He gently removed her from his person and let her on the ground. Sakura was certain her face was the same shade as her hair, which seemed to amuse Shisui as he chuckled and ruffled her hair. His hand stilled on top of her head and he squatted to be on the same eye-level.

His soft expression through Sakura off, but not as much as his next words. “Why would I not like it, imouto?”

She beamed up to him, ignoring the moisture in her eyes and offered her hand, which he took in his. They did see the kittens. They were tiny and all bundled around their mother, who graciously allowed them to pet them.

“What did you want to talk about?” she asked him while holding one of the kittens.

He hummed, probably pleased she had picked up his intentions. “I’ve been thinking some things, Sakura-chan and they don’t make much sense.”

Now she was intrigued. “Such as?”

“Look, I know you’re bright, a genius like Itachi,” _oh only if he knew_ , “and I’m not too surprised with your progress, but,” he sighed then and Sakura’s lungs seemed to malfunction when he levelled her with a serious look.

“But, Sakura-chan, you’re not just knowledgeable and have good instincts. You’re very mature for your age, no matter how well you hide it and sometimes when we spar, you fight like you know what you’re doing, like you’ve done it many times before.”

_‘Shit!’_

**‘Tell him. Just tell him the truth, Outer!’**

Shisui moved closer, “I know you don’t have field experience because I did some research after the first time we met and no, don’t look at me like _that_. You couldn’t expect me to trust you as soon as we met, right?”

Well, he had a point. “No respectable shinobi would.”

“Exactly. So, you are very observant, and you take in whatever you hear and see like a sponge, but still… Even with your control Sakura-chan, a 5-year-old could never perform medical ninjutsu like you do, or break trees in half for that matter.”

Sakura’s mind was swimming underwater. _‘Inner, what do I do?’_

**‘I gave you my opinion. We can trust Shisui.’**

She looked at him, from the gentle look on his eyes, the grim line on his lips and she felt the warmth of his hand on top of her shoulder. _‘It’s not that I don’t trust him. I’m just scared of how the future could change if I tell him everything.’_ Inner didn’t reply, shutting herself up in thought.

“Shisui-nii, it’s very complicated,” she said, knowing he’ll push for more.

He smiled though, a little broken, “Just know that I’ll listen to everything you wish to tell me.”

Sakura set the small ball of fur down, next to its mother. Her head was buzzing with possibilities. Inner was telling her that she should trust him, trust the knowledge of a politically corrupt village, the hurtful sentimentality of his Clan’s massacre and seeing his younger cousin betray their village and their team to seek for power and spend years trying to kill his brother, a brother he loves, trusts and admires more than anyone right now.

How could she tell him that? Or the fact that his beloved cousin Itachi was not only a murdered, but a missing nin, working behind a black and red cloak, speaking of peace when they killed Jinchūriki and destroyed villages? And what would the repercussions be if she were to talk about the chaos and carnage the 4th Shinobi War would bring on. He wouldn’t believe her if she talked about Zetsu and Uchiha Madara and an alien goddess and time-travel.

**‘You can try.’**

The day was ending, sending the last of the sun’s dying embers in soft washes of colour, painting the side of his face orange and red. She was there and so was he and Inner had been right. If she could trust anyone in her life at the moment it would be Shisui.

“I know that. But, I warn you it’s a very long story and I don’t even know if I can tell you...”

He nodded, a hint of suspicion in his eyes, that he concealed expertly.

“Let’s start with the basics. As you know, I’m the daughter of Haruno Kizashi and Mebuki. My name’s Haruno Sakura, I am a Konoha chūnin, registration number 012601. I come from 12 years in the future, making me around 17.”

She paused leaving a few seconds for the information to sink in. Seeing the incredulous look on his face made her reconsider the whole thing, but she went on, before he had a chance to say anything.

“I graduated the Academy at 12 and was placed on the same team as Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Our jōnin sensei was Hatake Kakashi, though I believe he wasn’t too happy about that in the beginning.”

“Wha – Wait, hold on a minute Sakura-chan...”

“Shisui-nii, it really is a long and complicated story and I don’t even think you’re gonna believe me,” she stopped, the gears in her mind finally turning. “Activate your Sharingan.”

Now he was truly taken aback, “What?!”

She smiled at him and motioned to his eyes, “Your Sharingan. I know you can sort of see inside my mind, not like the Yamanaka jutsu works, but close. I can project some of my memories and you can make sure that I’m not lying.”

“I can’t just use my Sharingan to get inside your mind,” he bristled, “I could hurt you –”

“Believe me, Shisui-nii, I’ve had experience with Sharingan users, and I trust you.”

He seemed sceptical and still baffled from her previous words, but he did activate his dōjutsu and Sakura stared into his eyes without as much as a flinch. She felt the shift happening and squashed down her brain’s immediate response to take the threat out. She reached back, finding Inner and merged with her as she waited for Shisui.

His presence didn’t take long to appear in her mindscape. In there she was in her true form, her 17-year-old war torn body.

“Hello again, Shisui-nii.”

He stared, unblinking, “Sakura-chan?” she chuckled at his tone but motioned him to follow her.

“What I told you is all true,” and as if to prove it, images – memories actually – of her graduation day and Kakashi’s bell test appeared on the imaginary walls of her mind. She watched as bewilderment morphed to understanding and she continued. “What you find out may be hard to accept and understand, but it’s all true.”

“What? How – How did you even come back in time? Is that even possible?”

“Have a seat Shisui-nii, we might as well get comfortable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho hello again :)
> 
> So, a couple of things going on here. We've got a slight glimse of ANBU Kakashi and I'm sorry but that's only what we'll have for a little while.
> 
> Kizashi sharing something small about his old team and I wanted to make that kinda relevant to how the whole mission in Wave turned out, cause don't you think that's when Team 7 sort of started to bond more? When things go to shit you learn to rely on others. 
> 
> Sakura is SO done with her boys' constant bickering. Like she lived through that once and now it's driving her crazy... But heyyy we get some Haruno - Uchiha moments :P
> 
> *cough* Sakura's in trouble *cough* what's gonna come next? Well, I know what's going to happen but tell me your opinion :)
> 
> P.S. I won't lie, I conteplated a lot on if Sakura should reveal the truth to someone and changed this chapter's ending maybe 4-5 times. But I think it's a lot for her to bear and she'll need help. Who better to share her whole 'secret' with other than Shisui? Some reasons of why that is are explained in the chapter and the whole fic in general. Also, the more immediate threat does revolve around him, even if Sakura only still speculates.  
> -BTW I don't think she knew a damn thing about the Uchiha massacre in canon, probably until after the war ended, so I had her find some documents while she was under Tsunade's tutelage to be sort of like a stepping stone in her suspicions.


	7. Edge of Tomorrow

Sakura was, in few words, utterly mentally exhausted. After her ‘talk’ with Shisui, he had let her go find her parents on her own, obviously needing some time to process what he had learned, seen, experienced. With her parents, they dropped Naruto off at the orphanage and any other day she would have fought tooth and nail for him to stay at their house, but she needed to do some thinking of her own, without distractions.

She couldn’t shake off the look Shisui had on his face when they had returned from her mindscape, both with shiny eyes from unshed tears. Itachi must have noticed that something was off, from his cousin’s absence and her plastic smiles, but knew better than bring it to attention in front of everyone else, so he accepted the excuse she made for the Uchiha who had become like her older brother, along with everyone else.

When they returned home – _home_ where she usually could feel safe and warm but now only felt numb – she had hugged her parents and went straight to her room. She let her jacket slip to the floor and unceremoniously fell on the bed, not bothering to change out of her clothes.

Hours passed and she was still staring at her ceiling, bathed in darkness. Her mind thoughts swirling with what ifs and what the consequences of unravelling the truth to Shisui could be. Would the future change unpredictably from now on? Would that moment of unstable emotional judgement lead to a time paradox? But then again, if she were to prevent as many events as she had to the future _would_ change. That was the whole point, wasn’t it? After all, neither her shishō, nor the other four Hokage specifically warned her that she couldn’t tell anyone about the future.

She had heard her parents entering their room a while ago and she expanded her senses, feeling their chakra moving sluggishly as they slept. She should sleep too, she thought, but she couldn’t. Not when she didn’t know if she did the right or wrong thing. Sakura didn’t know. She was lost.

And then with a start she jerked upwards, sitting on her bed overlooking at her window when she felt a familiar signature reaching her house. She waited, body tensed and mind tangled, until Shisui’s unruly curls came into view. He was quiet as he slid her window open and slipped inside. He stopped still with the moon draining the colours from his person. They stared at each other for a heartbeat before Sakura moved and patted the space next to her.

“I don’t know whether I expected you to come sooner, or never at all,” she whispered, mindful not to wake her parents, when he had made himself comfortable on top of her bedcovers.

Shisui let out a deep breath, “I’ve been trying to make sense of all,” he made a motion towards her, “this. Truth is, if you hadn’t showed me your memories, I’d think you’re crazy.”

“I couldn’t blame you.”

Thick silence fell between them and Sakura kept playing with her red ribbon between her fingers. She didn’t know exactly what to say. She wanted Shisui to come on terms with everything and so she waited for him to speak.

And he did. “We should go to the Hokage.”

Sakura hummed, “It was one of my first thoughts when I came back, as well, but Shisui-nii, you have to understand that it’s a delicate and complicated matter. It could also put me in danger and potentially killed, not to mention I don’t know what kind of changes will happen if people know.”

“Why did you tell _me_ then?” Ah, an excellent question, really. Why indeed?

“Honestly? I don’t know,” she hated how her voice faltered, but Shisui would understand that it wasn’t easy on her. He always did. “Maybe because I never met you in my… um, past, my original time.”

“Never? I mean, yes, I didn’t see myself in those memories you showed me, but I thought…”

She shook her head, “No. I don’t remember ever meeting you. I believe you died during the Uchiha Massacre, or even before that, I’m not sure.”

Sakura saw him flinching at the mention of his Clan’s demise and immediately bit her lip.

“It won’t happen this time around Shisui-nii. I’ll do everything I can to prevent that.”

There was a roughness in his voice when he next spoke, “Do you know how it happened. I mean besides Itachi –”

“No. I only know what Sasuke told me and a few things I heard around the village. But…”

“But?”

She was uncertain, it was a theory she had when she had come across some documents while she apprenticed under Tsunade-sama, but then the war happened, and she never found out the truth.

“I think,” she started slowly, “that there might be more that what was let out to the public. I can’t bring myself to believe that Itachi-kun simply snapped and killed everyone, not after I came to know him.”

His gaze was intense, and Sakura didn’t dare to look away. “You think that someone else did it and Itachi took the blame?”

“Or he was ordered?” she supplied unsure. She really hoped she was wrong about this. “I really don’t know, but it makes no sense. I know Itachi cares about his family and your Clan a lot.”

“But his loyalty lays on the village first,” he whispered even lower and Sakura’s eyes widened. _Please, please let it not be that!_

“Danzō,” Sakura said as pieces fell into place. Her brain was a hazy maze. “That was who you are trying to protect me from, right? You know about ROOT. Has he approached _you_?”

She heard the shaky breath leave him and he pushed a hand trough his hair, “And Itachi. More than once.”

“I have to kill him, or at least let the Sandaime know about what that man is doing behind his back!” Sakura was livid, shaking with ill-concealed and rather justified anger.

Heavy hands gripped her shoulders, “You will not do such thing on your own,” he told her sternly, but Sakura shook him off.

“And what do you expect me to do? My friend is in one of his underground cells along with so many other children, getting ‘conditioned’ not to feel or think of his own freewill. He tried to kill the Sandaime and my shishō! If what we think is true and he is behind the massacre, do you seriously think I’ll just sit back not doing anything?!”

“I’m not saying that Sakura-chan, but we’ll need to plan carefully of our moves with Danzō. He’s a powerful man and has a literal army of his own.”

Sakura blinked slowly, anger evaporating at once, “We?” she asked incredulously.

“Yes, we,” he said with a kind smile. “You can’t seriously believe I’ll let you handle all this craziness alone, right imouto,” Shisui paused and his eyes twingled teasingly in the pale moonlight, “or should I say, onee-chan?”

She laughed then. Quietly, but genuinely. By the Sage, how, just _how_ had she been so lucky in this new life? When tears started to pool in her eyes, she rubbed them away.

“You really mean it, don’t you?” with his nod she continued. “Alright, but the moment I detect danger you stop Shisui-nii.”

He wanted to argue, she could tell, but no, Sakura had already lost too much, once. “Listen, you saw what happened, didn’t you? I honestly can’t tell if the final War can be prevented as most things have already been set even before we were even born, but the things we can change come with extreme danger as well.”

he hummed in agreement and turned his head, examining the stack of books and notes beside her bed. “The most immediate threat is Danzō, I presume?” he finally said and   
Sakura nodded.

“What I had planned out was to start within the village first and according to my original timeline, work on the most pressing matters. Konoha is corrupt, mainly because of Danzō and the other Elders, I’d say. I believe they knew his plans, even if half of them.”

“Can we be absolutely sure that they had something to do with the… the massacre?”

She shrugged, letting a heavy sigh out. “I’ve been trying to follow him to get more information on ROOT. As I said, I don’t think Itachi would really turn psychotic serial killer and you agree,” again he nodded. “My gut right now is telling me that it is possible our thoughts are correct.” _Kami she wanted to throw up!_

“But…”

A loud hoot sounded from outside her window then, silencing them both. **‘Just a fucking owl,** ’ Inner grumbled but Shisui and Sakura had visibly tensed every muscle on their bodies. She expanded her chakra out and when she found nothing alarming turned back to Shisui.

He looked at her then with a grim face. “I think I should take up on Danzō’s offer.”

“What?!” she all but screamed. Did he _not_ hear her when she told him to stay _away_ from danger?! Impossible fucking Uchiha!

A hand came to rest on her head and Shisui continued talking, calm and collected. “Sakura-chan, I could get the information we need. If I can prove what you claim about ROOT and the possible involvement of Danzō with my clan’s downfall, we could bring it up to the Hokage and at least get the man arrested. If not, then we try something else.”

She stared at him, half horrified, and half exasperated. And here she thought he was supposed to be a prodigy! “You idiot! Don’t you think I had the same thoughts? I could probably go around the village ranting about me genius state and land into ROOT’s basement myself!”

She huffed when he adamantly banned the idea. **‘Yeah, cause it’s so much _more_ ludicrous than his!’ **

“I have my clan’s name to back me up, Sakura-chan.”

Silence fell then. Sakura couldn’t deny that he indeed had a handicap in this, but that would mean to willingly be in Danzō’s clutches and that was out of the question. Knowing Shisui though, he would just go ahead and do whatever he feels is righteous without even telling her.

“Let’s think about it some more, okay? It won’t be easy, even for you, so we need time to plan.”

Thankfully he didn’t oppose her suggestion. “Explain to me about the other stuff. Like the Akatsuki our little Itachi joined.”

That was how dawn found them, Sakura retelling everything she hadn’t shown him in her memories down to the T, until her voice became hoarse and her eyes wet and dried more times than she’d like to admit. And when she started hyperventilating while talking about the deaths she would gladly forget about, or panicky shook when telling him she was afraid of the ripples she most probably would cause for revealing the truth to him, Shisui simply held her tight, combing her hair with gentle fingers.

* * *

The Haruno living room reminded little of its usual state. Colourful balloons were floating all around, a huge ‘happy birthday’ banner was pinned on the wall, obscuring the family photos, while the cardboard toads Ino and her mother had helped her make stood in front of furniture. And if they looked like Gamabunda and Gamakitchi, well no one knew to comment on it.

Per her father’s suggestion there was also a wall with pinned balloons filled with candy and small toys, ready to be popped with plastic shuriken. That would definitely keep the boys busy all afternoon.

“I think my brain is malfunctioning with all this orange,” Ino grumbled, but kept on filling bowls with snacks.

Sakura would certainly not argue with that statement. But both her parents, knowing how much Naruto loves the colour, combed through every shop for anything orange.

A snort sounded from behind them and then Shikamaru spoke “When is Sasuke planning to bring Naruto over? We’ve been here for an hour already.”

“You’re here to help us, idiot! So, stop moaning and get these to the living room.”

“Do you have to be so loud Ino?”

The blonde girl whipped her head around, snarling, “Do you want to find out how much _louder_ I can get?”

Shikamaru did the smart thing and took the bowl Sakura handed him, muttering under his breath about ‘troublesome girls and parties’. Chōji, Sage bless his soul, was helping Sakura’s parents with the decorations without as much as a comment. He looked rather enthusiastic actually and Sakura was glad. The young Akimichi had started coming out of his shell around them lately, cracking jokes with Naruto and even Kiba – who had been hanging with them the past couple of day – and even got into the petty competitions the boys held – _to establish their dominance_ as Shisui once said while cracking up at their antics.

Sakura smiled and hummed along with the song coming from that device her father had brought from Kumo. Turning to Ino, she held her shoulder and squeezed, “Thanks for helping out Ino-chan.”

“Of course, Sakura-chan! You know I love parties!” she chirped with a wide grin. “But I hate to admit that the lazy ass is right. Sake-chan and Naruto are kinda late.”

Sakura shook her head at her friend, “Nah, it’s good. Besides, we’re still not done with everything,” and to prove her statement she pointed at the assortment of snacks and drinks they still had to move to the living room.

The doorbell rang at the exact time she did that and all heads in the house snapped up. “It must be Kiba,” she simply said, having sensed him already, and not 30 seconds later his voice was heard booming from the hall.

The smirk on Ino’s face was equally pretty as it was alarming. “Good, let’s get him to move all these.”

And _that_. That was why Ino had always been her best friend, even when they were rivals.

After Kiba – who was apparently dropped off by his older sister – was saddled with taking two of the bowls and Chōji helped the girls with the drinks they all settled at the living room. The adults could be heard talking in the back yard, where her parents had set a table with more mature food and drinks.

Meaning they had already opened a bottle of the berry wine her father was importing from Kaze no Kuni. Sakura once again cursed her child state. The dark-red wine, with strong, earthy aroma and fruity undertones had been one of her favourites and when Gaara became Kazekage, he used to send many bottles to Tsunade who in turn shared them with her two apprentices.

**‘Ah, good times, but you ain’t having a drop.’**

_‘Shut it, Inner!’_

Anyone who would have told her _before_ that 4 Clan Heads and their wives would be casually chilling in her house along with her parents for the Jinchūriki’s birthday, she would probably label them as ‘highly unstable,’ but alas, not only were Inoichi, Shikaku, Chōza and their wives in her back yard, but _Uchiha Fugaku_ , the gruff Head of the Uchiha clan and the Police Force was merrily drinking wine and eating Mebuki’s cheese rolls, while Mikoto was engaging the other women in conversation.

As she was mid-conversation with Shikamaru about whether she should bring the shogi board out and play a couple of rounds, her senses picked the skilfully concealed chakra signatures of two ANBU agents. They could probably predict where the boys were heading, since her house was a usual destination for their charge.

**‘You know, we’ve always been good with chakra, but I’m starting to think we’re some kind of sensor type in this new timeline.’**

Sakura hid a snort, _‘It’s just honed skills from the War, but I’ve become better since I’ve been practicing on senjutsu.’_

Inner hummed and shrugged her shoulders, fading in her mind once more.

She stood up and went to inform her parents about Naruto’s approach so they could make their way inside. The rest of the adults merely watched from the kitchen, as their kids picked up confetti poppers that erupted in a colourful shower when the boys walked inside.

A loud chorus of ‘happy birthday Naruto’ probably rang throughout the neighbourhood and the tears streaming down said boy’s face got soaked by Sakura’s shirt as she sprung to hug him with all her might, followed by the others. Even Shikamaru clapped a hand on his shoulders and mumbled his wishes.

Her mother walked out with a cake she had baked herself and urged Naruto to blow all the candles. He did in with one breath and Kizashi’s laugher was followed by his exclaims of ‘that was the most powerful wind jutsu’ and more laughter.

They ate the cake and after the adults moved out of the house, the games started. Predictably, a competition began on who would pop most balloons with the toy shuriken and Naruto started opening his presents with a good amount of dampness on his cheeks, but the sunny smile he wore was the biggest Sakura had ever since so far.

“So, any problems along the way?” she whispered to Sasuke as they were both filling more apple juice in their neon orange cups.

His pouty lips turned down for a second. “Murderous glares, some rocks thrown our way, a few threats and yells, but we took the back alleys you showed me, so nothing really happened. I might have used the glitter bomb when someone started chasing us, but you won’t tell my father, right?”

She smiled at how damn precious her little Sasuke was and boldly kissed his cheek, turning him into a tomato. “You did amazing, Sasuke. Thank you for being with Naruto today and of course I will never say a word to Fugaku-san,” teasingly she said, “I wish I could have seen all that glitter fly around.”

He looked smug for a moment and his blush receded to only cover the top of his ears. Then he turned to Sakura and held her sleeve tightly when she made a move to walk away.

“Sakura,” he glanced at Naruto, who was stuffing his face with cake alongside Kiba and Chōji. There was no mirth in his eyes though. No, at that moment he reminded Sakura of a Sasuke so far away, not the crazy power hungry Sasuke, or even his angst filled self, but the one Sakura had seen only once or maybe twice. He was curious and mad and sad all the same.

“Why do they treat him like that? They call him monster and demon, but Naruto…” his eyebrows furrowed further, and she wanted nothing more than to hug him, “he’s an idiot, okay and loud and sometimes annoying, but he’s not _bad_!”

For a moment she turned to watch Naruto as well, before taking Sasuke’s hand. “Naruto is not bad. It’s not right, how they hurt, yell and ignore him, it’s not fair. But sometimes people are afraid of what they can’t understand, so they act on their spite.”

“Why Naruto, though?”

_Oh, Sasuke, I can’t tell you._

With a sigh she smiled up again, “I don’t know, but it doesn’t matter. What matters is that it’s wrong and I for one hate seeing him being treated like that. As his friends we should be there for him, don’t you think?”

He nodded, a determined smirk on his face, “I’ll stop anyone who tries to do that, I promise and one day I’ll be the Head of the Police and no one will ever be so mean to Naruto or anyone else!”

Pride, warm and fluttering filled her chest. _That’s what Sasuke should have been, would have been if his life hadn’t been ruined. If his clan wasn’t killed. If he hadn’t accepted vengeance and hate to guide his lonely existence._

**‘This is what Sasuke will be if we have a saying in it!’**

“That’s an exceptionally beautiful and inspiring dream to have Sasuke and I believe you’ll achieve it one day. I will help you in any way I can. I swear.”

Again, his cheeks tinted red, but he kept his gaze steady, “Thanks Sakura.”

* * *

Later that night Shisui and Itachi came by the Haruno house to wish Naruto happy birthday, after their shift in the Police Force ended. Apparently, they both helped around on days they didn’t have missions.

After everyone else left, Sakura guided Naruto upstairs to show him her present, as her parents cleaned downstairs. He was giddy with excitement and kept on thanking Sakura, because _“I’m sure it was Sakura-chan’s idea dattebayo!”_

When they walked past her room, he watched as his face scrunched up in confusion and it intensified as she opened the door next to hers and pushed him inside. The sun had sunk in the horizon hours ago, so Sakura turned the lights on and simply waited for a reaction.

Naruto looked around the room, once, twice, before glancing at her. “I don’t get it Saku-chan. What’s going on?”

She smiled and grabbed his shoulders from behind, leading him towards the bed, next to a green frog plush, almost as tall as them. On the nightstand beside it there was a photo of the pair of them that her mother had snapped at some point during the summer, when they were dumping water balloons to each other in their back yard and another one with Sasuke. Mikoto had taken that one and gave Mebuki a couple copies.

“It’s your room Naruto,” she said and gave him some time to process her words. His eyes bulged out, but she went on. “You spend many nights over our house, so we thought that maybe you should have your own room. Tou-chan helped me paint and kaa-san and I picked some things, but you can decorate it however you like.”

He did a double take to the room, his gaze lingered on the bed, the enormous frog, the pictures, the closet behind them and lastly on her. “You’re… you’re telling me the truth?” she confirmed it with a smile and held him tighter as a sob escaped and then another.

“You’re already part of our family Naruto, whether my parents can legally adopt you or not, so you’ll always have a place in our home, whenever you want to, with us.”

Sakura helped him sit on the stripped, grey and orange covers. “Family?” he whispered incredulously, and Sakura’s psyche broke in half.

_It’s all you ever wanted, huh, Naruto? People to love you, hold you, treat you like you belong. A family. I made you a promise when I left you in that cave. Now, I found you and I’ll never leave you. I have too much to make up to you, so let me start here._

“Yes,” she assured in his ear, trying to hide her own tears marking her face.

And if the ANBU were to report back to the Hokage and the Council, she didn’t care. Damn them and their bullshit. She’d treat Naruto like a brother and her mother will feed him warm food while her father tells him lame stories and they’ll love him. And one day she’ll talk to him about his real parents, but until then, she’ll become his family, his shield, his friend and whatever else he needs her to be.

Yes, fixing the world would come; she’ll train and shed blood and sweat to do that. But first she would fix herself and her precious people.


	8. Games between Shadows and Flames

Sakura found that feeding the Nara deer was one of the most relaxing and yet vexing things to do in the whole world.

They were cute and trusty enough after spending some time in their forest and they let her touch their soft fur, but some of them would bite her little fingers when she’d try to give them apple slices and vegetable to eat. _Ungrateful bastards._

Shikamaru was napping under a tree a few feet away leaving her fend her hand’s possible mutilation all on her own. _Lazy bastard._

Having had enough with the deer, she walked over to her friend and nudged him with her foot. “Get up! I thought you wanted to play shogi today.”

“Fine, fine. It’s not like you didn’t pester me about petting the damn deer.”

She huffed. Her breath coming out in a cloud of smoke in the freezing morning air. “Okay, alright Shika, now can we please go inside? I’m cold!” she said, even though she was already circulating her chakra to heat her blood and skin. Winter was so _not_ her season and she’d always been sensitive to cold though, so sue her!

It seemed that Shikamaru shared her sentiment and was happy to get up and lead the way to his house, where his mother would serve them hot tea and snacks. Yoshino-san indeed greeted them excitedly, threatening her son to bring some small blankets for him and Sakura before they caught a cold.

Sitting across each other on the tatami floor, with their blankets snuggly around them, the two children tried to outsmart each other on shogi strategies. Sakura unsurprisingly played well, having her 17-year-old memories from all the times she played with her father, Shikamaru and even Shikaku-san, but still, the young Nara surprised her.

He was quick to pick her strategies and when he wasn’t, resulting in him losing a round, he kept asking her to play again. That was a determination she had only a handful times experienced with Shikamaru, especially when he was young. His mother refilled their cups two more times, before the front door shut with a voice calling ‘ _tadaima’_.

“Ah, tou-san is back.”

And with that Sakura blanched. Sure, she liked Shikaku-san, they had met multiple times in the past few months, but the way he was looking at her sometimes, _observing_ her, was unsettling. She was worried he had already made his own assumptions for her and that pooled a sense of dread in her core.

Shikaku-san was kind and lazy much like his son, but Sakura _knew_ him. She knew the man outside of his home, as once she had worked with him. He could be unforgiving and brutal to those who posed a threat to his village and quite honestly, there were times when she had caught that same glimpse in his eyes that he, in another lifetime, gave traitors and spies. Only this time it was directed to her.

Well, if push came to shove, she would just come out with the truth. To him and Inoichi-ji-chan. And pray to the Sage they wouldn’t lock her up in a T&I cell, or somehow involve the Council, because then, she’d be royally screwed.

Faintly she heard the Nara couple exchanging words, but she kept playing, only giving a small smile to acknowledge Shikamaru’s statement. In the next couple of minutes, the Nara Head was walking in the room and approached the young pair.

“Hello, Shikaku-san,” she chirped after her friend greeted his father.

He smiled faintly and sat to watch them play shogi. “Yoshino said you two were out in the forest,” he said looking between them before lowering his eyes to trace his son’s next move.

“We fed the deer.”

Sakura scoffed, “I fed them, and apparently they found my fingers flavorful too. You just made yourself comfortable under a tree.”

A low chuckle rumbled in Shikaku’s chest while Shikamaru was yawing away the ‘troublesome’ rant Sakura gave. Huffing, she moved her rook after realizing Shikamaru’s mistake in his previous turn, promoting it to Dragon king.

“You’re leaving too many openings, Shika.”

They continued with acute concentration, even after Shikamaru’s mother brought some tea for her husband. In the end Sakura won that match, but the young Nara did trap her in a tight spot once or twice.

“You play well, for a child,” Shikaku-san told her after his son left the room to get more water.

Sakura bit her lip, but held his gaze steadily, “My otou-chan is ruthless when we play strategy and trivia games.” That wasn’t a lie. Kizashi was once the strategist in his own genin team and generally smarter than he liked to let out. Even if she had never observed that _before_ , she certainly had in this timeline.

“Yeah,” the older man groaned and sat more comfortably, running a hand over his scarred face. “I used to play with your dad when we were younger.”

“You did?!” she all but yelled, eyes widened in disbelief at his nod.

“He is a couple years younger, but I knew him even before the Academy. Our family supplied your grandfather with our medicinal deer antler powders and other herbs growing in Nara forest.” Focusing back to the girl, he gave her a smirk, “Kizashi always bragged how he could beat any Nara at shogi, so we had some matches here and there.”

Sakura whistled lowly, “Otou-chan was cocky, huh?”

“Still is,” he said with tilt on his lips. “Thing is, he was the only person aside from my father that ever beat me. Like father like daughter, I guess?”

Blushing slightly from the compliment, because it was an A-class acknowledgment coming from Nara Shikaku, for both her and her otou-chan, she smiled and quietly told him that:

“One day, I would be honored to play with you, as well. But I think I have much more to learn until that day comes.”

Because yes, she had the mind of a 17-year old and yes, she had played shogi with Nara Shikaku _before_ , but that was after he had met her as her shishō’s apprentice and recognized her worth, both intellectually and as a shinobi. She hadn’t quite reached that level yet in her new life.

He merely nodded, and she could feel his probing gaze. “You’re a lot more interesting than you let on, Sakura-chan.”

Blinking her confusion and anxiety back she gazed up to him. “Excuse me?”

“Ah, it’s nothing. I’m glad Shikamaru-kun has found interesting friends.”

 _An Uchiha heir, Konoha’s Jinchūriki_ and _a young prodigy_ went unsaid. So, Sakura gave him her biggest and brightest smile. “I’m glad he’s friends with us as well. Shika’s a little lazy, but he’s super intelligent and kind.”

“Well, cherish your friendship now, kid, cause once you graduate from the Academy, you’re all going to have too many responsibilities.”

She read between the lines and the implications of the cruel shinobi life and Shikamaru being a clan heir, but she chose not to address it.

“No matter what, Shikaku-san,” she started with a little too much heat in her words, “I feel that the bonds we’re creating will last, even as we grow. My dream is to keep my precious people happy and safe and Shikamaru _is_ and always will be part of those people.”

For a moment the Nara went still, gaze still lingering on the small girl in front of him in surprise. Then he hummed and a pleased grin made its way to his lips. “Alright, Sakura-chan. But tell me,” the grin turned to a faint frown, “what about your village? What would you put first? Konoha, or your family and friends? You seem to possess a great deal of awareness and opinions on justice, having seen you defend Naruto-kun so fiercely, so enlighten me.”

Ah, now that was a trick question, wasn’t it? Too bad Sakura had already thought about the same thing for too long.

“Isn’t it one and the same? If I can protect my village, I can protect them as well, along with everyone living inside Konoha’s walls. And yes, I don’t like the way people treat Naruto, so I’ll do anything I can to prevent him being hurt. I’d do the same for any of my friends and even people I don’t know well.”

He nodded, mulling over her answer. “And what if your friends’ interests come against those of your village.”

A sudden weight dropped in her chest. She had never thought of betraying Konoha, not even when she was 12 and told Sasuke she’d leave with him. Even then, she could choose her teammate, but never truly forsake her village. Now, though, it was a different story. In a way she herself was the one becoming a traitor. She knew her village was corrupt in ways too dark and twisted to fully comprehend, but she’d go through Hell’s fires to shed some light to the abominable malfeasance.

Would that make her and even Shisui traitors? Possibly.

Would they be working against her village’s interests, though? Absolutely not!

Minding her words she leveled him with a serious gaze, “I’d never allow myself to act for anything besides the benefit of Konoha and my Hokage,” she wanted to put some emphasis on whom exactly her loyalty lay to. “Despite of what my parents may think, I do understand what a life as a shinobi entails. I will be at my Hokage’s disposal as they seem fit, but I’ll never turn my back to my comrades. Is that a clear enough answer, Shikaku-san?”

“Indeed,” he said only after a moment’s pause, “it is a clear and impressive answer, Sakura-chan.” When Shikaku’s expression melted to a softer one, her tension dissipated entirely. “I am really glad Shikamaru has forged these bonds, as you called them. I do hope your resolve stays unchanged in the future.”

With a smile, genuine and determined she vowed both to him and herself, “It will.”

* * *

Dropping low on the ground, Sakura kicked her leg out, trying to trip Shisui, but he was faster. Jumping high, he sent half a dozen shuriken her way, which Sakura managed to avoid as she took a page out of his book and shunshined a small distance to the left.

Feeling the cobwebs of genjutsu weaving around her senses, she dispelled it before it had time to set in. Shisui still avoided his Sharingan for inducing illusions on her, but his normal genjutsu was still as, if a little less, effective. Forming hand-seals, she turned his way and a blast of water bullets spit from her mouth.

With the way her pathways and reserves were at the moment, she could perform basic D and a couple C-rank jutsu. Still, Shisui marked the importance of her learning as much ninjutsu as possible, since it was something she never used _before_ , having settled mainly in her taijutsu and offensive medical ninjutsu skills.

Frustration settled in when once again he shunshined away from her range and she wanted nothing more than to just punch the ground and level it to dust. In the times she had sparred only with the older Uchiha boy she had fought him with all her skills, but since Itachi was with them, observing from atop a tree nearby, she refrained.

A moment of stillness had her form shivering, as her heated and sweaty body was overcome with the coldness of the night. When Shisui reappeared in front of her she engaged him with taijutsu, hiding under the earth when his fireballs reached her and then reemerged behind him, throwing her kunai with alarming precision. He shunshined again, pushing her to move, react, think faster in her every twist and turn.

When their spar ended, her legs wobbled like jelly and her breath came out short. It occurred to her to maybe drop her weights during their fight, but she still hadn’t reached her desired goal, so she squashed the thought as quickly as it came.

“Good job, birdy. Your ninjutsu is coming along well.”

“Indeed,” Itachi’s sleek voice came as he dropped beside them, dropping his midnight blue cloak over Sakura’s shoulders. “I have brought a new scroll for you. C-level doton jutsu. I want you to study it and we’ll help you perfect it in our next meeting.”

She gave him a thumbs up as she was greedily gulping down water. Kami, when would her body go back to what she was used to?!

Shisui hummed, sitting down on a fallen tree log. “I also think it’s time to teach you my shunshin.”

“I can already do that,” she scrunched her brows, “granted, you’re way, _way_ faster, but with some practice I’ll get better.”

A light chuckle escaped him and he rushed to explain. “Well, I haven’t really shown you the extend of my shunshin, but when I use it,” he smirked, looking down at her, “ _for real_ , I create some afterimage clones and move between them.”

“Shisui leaves no trace of chakra indicating his presence, or his next appearance spot and the clones work to confuse his opponents.”

Sakura was left staring between the two. Of course, she had heard about Shisui’s legendary technique, but she had never thought that it would be so complex. It was her belief that he was simply, extraordinary fast. It made her wonder if she would actually be able to pinpoint his chakra as apparently, that was her strongest point in her _now_.

Thoughtfully she said, “Your chakra control must be good then. Anyone can use the body-flicker technique, but that would require immense control in stabilizing, moving and as I imagine, masking or stopping the flow of your chakra as soon as you shunshin away.”

“You caught that pretty quickly Sakura-chan,” Shisui winked. “I do stop the chakra flow when I flicker, not entirely, but I keep them almost in a dormant state until I reappear. And yeah, my chakra control is quite good, Itachi’s too.”

A smug smile graced her tiny features. She had guessed as much. “That’s great,” she said, “because I’ve been thinking of teaching you medical ninjutsu for some time now.”

“Medical ninjutsu,” the younger Uchiha regarded in ill-concealed curiosity and he too sat on the cold ground. “Why?”

“I’ve noticed you had an interest in it every time I healed myself or either one of you. Also,” she paused to bring her hand over his and squeeze, “I think it’s more suited for you, considering your… beliefs.”

It wasn’t a secret that both boys inclined towards pacifism. They had plenty of times told her, in the confines of their privacy and trust. Sometimes she could feel their reservations before missions, the light gone from their eyes when they returned, she knew of Shisui’s nightmares and Itachi’s will to protect his little brother from this blood paved life, even if he couldn’t really achieve that.

She hoped in peace and loss of violence as well, no matter how utopian of an ideal it might be.

A hand landed on her head and Shisui’s smile was full of pride. Itachi’s small curl on his lips though, was equally hopeful as it was nervous. “I don’t believe father will approve.”

“Come on ‘Tachi-chan, what he doesn’t know can’t fall under his objection.”

With his hesitant nod, Sakura switched the flip in her head, projecting her medical expertise in the same way she had _before_ , when Tsunade-shishō had instructed her to teach a team of medics.

“Alright, let’s start with the basics and that is _chakra_. Medical ninjutsu uses either Yin or Yang release, but I find using Yin chakra most effective, since I have a larger amount than Yang. As you may know, chakra can actually micro-heal some injuries, even if the person who got wounded has no training with medical ninjutsu. Mostly, their chakra work to regenerate blood cells and that is the main reason shinobi heal faster than civilians, even if they aren’t treated by med-nin.”

Both boys had been staring at her with the outmost concentration. She had no doubts they would pick her ‘teachings’ without problem, so she continued unfazed.

“Not everyone can become a medic ninja, but anyone can refine their chakra enough to at least somewhat heal themselves until they get proper treatment.”

ANBU had very few professionally trained medic-nin in their ranks, but from what she knew almost all masked operatives had to at least take a few lessons so that they can prevent their and their comrades’ deaths, if possible.

She shook her head and took one of her kunai out. She should probably show them on dead fish as she had learned, but at that time of year she simply didn’t want to get herself in the stream a couple kilometres away.

Making a shallow cut on her forearm, despite Shisui’s protests, she made the ox and tiger hand-seals – which she didn’t need, but it would be best if they learned them until they became proficient enough – and brought a glowing mint green hand over the slash on her skin.

“This is called the Mystical Palm Technique, an A-rank medical jutsu, but with the proper control you won’t waste much chakra. Basically, I am sending chakra to accelerate the healing process. Just like with any other jutsu though, if your chakra input is too large, it could cause more damage.”

To demonstrate, she let more chakra, resulting in chakra burns on her palm and the wound to reopen, blistering and bigger than it was originally. Noticing both pairs of activated Sharingan, she lowered her chakra until her wound closed up and her hand’s surface was smooth once again.

“It could be difficult to find the exact way your chakra must work in order to bring out healing chakra instead of offensive and it’s best to work on dead fish to comprehend that.”

“Dead fish?” Shisui asked incredulously, watching her wipe the blood away.

She nodded, “Surprisingly, their pathways come close to humans’ and you don’t need to waste too much chakra because of their size. Also, it’s best to avoid working on living subjects, whether humans or animals at first, since it could lead to injuries.”

“That’s understandable. If you don’t mind, Sakura-chan, can you activate your technique again?”

Shisui hummed, “’Tachi’s right. Our Sharingan can pick the way your chakra concentrates in your palm.”

“Okay,” she did the seals again for their sake. “But none of you will use it on yourselves or anyone else until I give you the green light.”

 **Oh Kami, you’re turning into otou-chan!** Inner cackled.

Ignoring her, she let both of them observe the flow of chakra engulfing her palm and even the way she transferred it to her skin, to further fix her previous wound, until they were satisfied.

“If you’re not busy tomorrow morning you can come by my house while my parents are away. I’ll teach you on some fish and lent you my scrolls and books on anatomy, poisons and herbs.”

They agreed to be there, unless a mission comes up and they all packed their things, ready to go. Under a simple concealment genjutsu they made it back to the village and the two dropped her off near her house before leaving for the Uchiha district.

Sakura wasn’t prepared when Itachi grabbed her shoulder and smiled down to her. “Thank you Sakura-chan,” was all he said, but she understood in the softness of his voice that maybe, just maybe, tonight had given him hope in following his dreams of a more peaceful future.

Hugging his middle, she smiled, “Anything and anytime Itachi-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!! 
> 
> So, Shika and Sakura have some bonding time on a fine and very cold winter day, while Shikaku kinda interrogates her? Oh, well... I just wanted to write a small interaction between them. 
> 
> How cute is Itachi? I fully plan to somehow make him a medic ninja and that's final. Sorta. Unless I come up with a weird plot twist. Who knows? What do you think?
> 
> Also, I'd like to apologize beforehand cause I don't know if I'm gonna be able to upload next Sunday. I'll be away for about a week and I won't have access to my PC. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy this chapter and comment your thoughts! I'll still be answering them from my iPhone :)   
> I hope you have a great week!!


	9. Sanctuary of Hearts

**WARNING - Slight gore/death themes later on this chapter**

* * *

> As soft raindrops landed on her window, Sakura kept writing on her notebook, updating her list.

It was not the usual one, where she would study over and over the timeline and the events she’d had to change, but the one where she recorded the progress Itachi and Shisui were making in their medical ninjutsu studies.

Both had great control over their chakra, so the Mystical Palm Technique, took only about a week to perfect and due to their Sharingan they could memorize the entirety of the books and scrolls she provided for them. With Shisui’s jōnin clearance, they were even able to get more advanced ones that she had no problem skimping through, as that knowledge was engraved into her from Tsunade’s teachings and again their dōjutsu proved more than helpful for them.

That was also the big problem.

Both Shisui and Itachi relied heavily on their Sharingan, which of course, would help them with retaining all information in their memories, but it did little to help with the application and actually knowing how fast to act with injuries, what process to use when in different environments, in other words it was useless in scenarios that weren’t described in all those scrolls.

So, she was making pointers to teach them about all those and even use more unconventional methods to test their response time in high alert situations. It wasn’t a very orthodox method to use, but she’d have to hurt herself, or try to not avoid injuries during their spars, just so they could work on actual living humans, on a comrade.

Her shishō would have her head for this.

Sakura couldn’t help a light chuckle with that thought. Kami, she had missed Tsunade, she had missed, Shizune-sempai, she had missed everyone and even the knowledge that one day they’ll meet again, did nothing to ease her heartache.

They’d meet again, but Sakura would be the only one actually knowing them. She’d be the only one who would remember all the hours spent together. The laughter they shared, the tears and sweat and blood they shed in each other’s company, during spars, on lazy evenings, over a bottle of sake, or during the war.

It was the same with Naruto and Ino and Sasuke and everyone else. They were her friends, her makeshift family almost, and they were the same people she used to know once, but at the same time they weren’t.

And that fucking hurt. Because she’d give anything to talk to Naruto about this whole madness, or cry in Ino’s arms, without looking like a crazy person, find Kakashi in one of his hiding spots and just sit with him, silently, until the moment his hand would land on her head and she’d feel better, without even a word spoken. And even hearing Sai calling her _ugly_ would just be such a relief.

Her bedcovers rustled when Ino shifted and Sakura held her breath, when a cup with the last remnants of hot chocolate swayed as her friend tossed the covers around. Thankfully she didn’t wake up and albeit from some soft murmuring in her sleep, Ino made no other noise.

They had fun that night, eating snacks and talking about being the best kunoichi in history, but Sakura only had about 20 minutes before she’d have to leave her best friend with a clone and go meet up with Shisui to check on Danzō’s hideout, like they had been doing for the past month.

They still hadn’t gone inside, but they had witnessed multiple ROOT agents going in and out. With Shisui there, she was a lot more comfortable playing detective from the shadows, and they were trying to come up with plans on how to infiltrate inside. They could have used Sakura’s idea of altering their chakra, but none of them was certain they could maintain it for long. There was also the unknown factor of what laid beyond the entrance and as frustrating as it was for both, they had decided to simply watch and gather as much information as they could.

Hiding her notebook away, she headed to the bathroom, where a copy of her came to existence before heading to bed. Sakura pulled on a warm cloak and hopped out of the window. Sparing a pulse of chakra, she made sure no one was around, and she was on her way to meet Shisui.

* * *

Kiba and Naruto were at it again, trying to push each other more and more on their silly competitions. A memory of Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei came to the pinkette’s mind and she almost lost her sanity.

They were all at Chōji’s house and she’d swear up and down to the Sage, she had never tasted anything better than his mother’s cookies. Even her favourite anmitsu or dango couldn’t compare to the sweetness. Sasuke of course only had half and dropped the other half at her hands. Oh, well, more for her.

“So, we’re all going to the winter festival together, right?”

Shikamaru only muttered a ‘what a drag’ to Ino’s exuberant question, but Sakura nodded her head with fervor. The winter and spring festivals were always her favorite, even though she did enjoy the fireworks during the summer festival as well. Ōmisoka was all about celebrating the future on the last day of the year. And then of course Shōgatsu when she’d wake up early to watch the first sunrise of the year – in her older years she’d stay out with Ino all night until the sun had rose fully – and visit the shrine with her family.

Yes, she was looking forward to experiencing the winter festival with her friends. Apparently most of them thought the same; even Sasuke agreed to meet them early so they could play in the various stalls and Shikamaru, albeit his nonchalant façade, had a glint to his eyes as they made plans for their evening.

As they were walking away from the Akimitchi compound, Ino made her promise to shop for kimono together and of course, Sakura couldn’t refuse. She knew her mother would love to accompany them as well and her blonde friend was beyond excited for a friend-date and a day full of shopping.

**‘Ino-pig will never change, will she?’**

_‘It’s nice though, having this constant in our life, isn’t it?’_

Inner cackled, shaking her head, **‘I guess, I can’t complain on that.’**

Sakura found herself with Naruto and Sasuke on toe. And of course, ANBU.

Genma was on Naruto guard that day and to her utter surprise, so was Kakashi-sensei. It had been a few months sine she had sensed him around the village, and she couldn’t help but feel bad for him. She knew about his history in ANBU before his days in Team 7, but seriously, how little time did the man spend inside the village? A few days? A couple weeks? She could only hope so, even though a small part of her _knew_ it most certainly was less than that.

She also didn’t know what to think about him being part of Naruto’s guard. Sakura was well aware of Kakashi’s thoughts on his sensei’s kid, the fact that he wanted but couldn’t be around him. Due to shame, sadness, and above all, due to orders. He had told her during the war, when Sakura was just so done with everything and wanted her questions answered.

But seriously, was the Sandaime a sadist, or Kakashi a masochist? Was his mental state okay with having to watch Minato’s son from the distance?

She wanted to ask him, and even if a small part of her heart could never forgive him for doing the bare minimum on her training during their days as a team – but who was she kidding? She never pushed herself either, trying to chase after Sasuke and being content on being weak, useless, always the last choice… – she wanted to hug him, tell him that people cared about him, make him promise to keep better care of himself.

But she couldn’t and she wouldn’t be able to do that for years.

As they were walking through the village towards her neighborhood, she tried to ignore the side-glances they were getting, and the whispers directed towards Naruto. She was used to that, but by that time, people were also used to Sakura all but attacking anyone who dared come close to the blond, so thankfully no one did.

What she wasn’t expecting though, was some of those whispers to be directed to Sasuke as well. More importantly his status as an Uchiha. Confusion rose in her mind and even Inner didn’t have the slightest idea of what was going on. Had that been the case _before?_ No, people treated him politely as the last Uchiha, even to the point of sucking up to him.

Was it one of the changes she had created with landing back in time, or simply something she had failed to notice up until now? She tried to remember her times in the village with Shisui or Itachi and yes, maybe that was nervousness and mistrust in their stares back then as well.

Things weren’t so different in her neighborhood. Sure, people there were warming up to Naruto, greeting him like normal, but the moment they caught sight of the crest on Sasuke’s back, they appeared more guarded.

Well, that was weird. She’d have to do some research.

Her father opened the door, a beaming smile directed to the three children. “Just in time chipmunks, kaa-chan and I came home early to make lunch.” He ushered them all inside, helping with their coats. “Do your parents know you’re here, Sasuke-kun?”

“Yes, I told kaa-san I would spend some time with Naruto and Sakura, so she won’t be worried if don’t show up for lunch.” As an afterthought, he bowed slightly, the tips of his ears turning red, “I’m sorry for the intrusion, I should have informed you before coming.”

Her father let a booming round of laughter bounce around the room, and even Sakura snickered. “What absolute nonsense are you sputtering out Sasuke-kun. You can come by anytime, hear that young man?” Ruffling Sasuke’s hair, Kizashi ushered them to wash their hands, “Our door will always be open to you, as it is for Naru-kun and Sa-chan.”

“Sakura is your daughter…” Sasuke’s eyebrows were pinched and Sakura could barely hold her laughter. Naruto was outright laughing at Sasuke.

“Yes, and you and all her friends are just as good as our kids too. Now, wash up and come to help set the table.”

When her dad was back in the kitchen, they heard both him and his mother chuckling and Sakura finally cracked. Lacing her hands with both Sasuke’s and Naruto’s, she led them to the bathroom.

“My parents always wanted a big family and I’m afraid now you’re a part of it.”

Naruto smiled and rubbed his hands until he could blow the soap bubbles at them, “Your parents are the best, ‘ttebayo! Sometimes I wish I could live with you all the time.”

“Why don’t they adopt Naruto?” Sasuke asked her. “I mean, dobe does sleep here some nights and your mom buys him clothes and all that. It’s not like Naruto has parents in that house he lives in now.”

As Naruto’s grin fell to a frown, Sakura’s heart cracked and hugged them both close. “I don’t know. I think they want to, but they can’t,” she tried to shrug but it was difficult as she was holding them. “I’d love Naruto to be my brother officially, but that’s not something I can achieve, since I’m just a kid.”

They both nodded, but she knew that look on Sasuke’s face, “Why though? Naruto’s an orphan, so why can’t he be adopted?”

Now Sakura wanted to come clean and say it was something that the Hokage and the Council would probably never approve, but Genma and Kakashi were listening and sharing that knowledge would get them in trouble. Maybe this whole discussion would get them in trouble. Perhaps, she should invest in some soundproof seals.

“I’m not sure, Sasuke,” she said instead and miraculously, he dropped the matter. Naruto’s mood had turned sour though and her mother noticed as soon as they entered the kitchen.

She bent down to offer a kiss to all three of them and directed them to help her husband. She whispered something to Naruto before letting him go and as if the sun peeked behind heavy clouds, his expression lightened, and he zoomed around them all. Sakura guessed that her mother promised him ramen for dinner.

“Okay, my little troublemakers, how about we go outside after lunch? We could do some target practice.”

They all agreed with Kizashi and inhaled their food, causing her parents to laugh for 5 minutes straight.

* * *

Sweaty and freezing they made their way back inside, long after the sun had set. The training session with her father was obviously a lot less overwhelming than the ones with Shisui-nii and Itachi-kun, but he did teach Naruto how to hold a kunai right and Sasuke how to throw two and three shuriken at once. Of course, she tried to throw lightly and not hit bullseye to all the targets her father had drawn. 

Sakura was never great with blades, but Shisui was teaching her how to fight with a tanto and since her father had said it was one of his skills, she pestered him to teach her. He was apprehensive, wanting to stick to blunt-ended kunai, but he finally gave in and showed her some katas.

Sasuke was engrossed in Kizashi’s sword skills and even if the man didn’t allow them to hold the weapon, he lit up like a firework when her father said he’d bring some wooden swords so they could practice.

Then they settled down in heir porch where Kizashi taught them about meditation, something that both Sakura and Sasuke knew about, but Naruto had never heard.

“So, Sa-chan, has explained a thing or two about chakra, right?” with their nod he went on, “Chakra is energy that circulates in your Chakra Pathway System, and by molding it you can cast jutsu, walk on buildings and water, cast illusions, and more things you’ll learn in the Academy and under your jōnin sensei later on.”

“We can walk on water?!” Naruto had exclaimed them, in equal parts confusion and amazement.

“With enough practice and control, we will be able to, eventually,” Sakura had answered for her father, earning a proud smile from him.

He nodded, “Precisely. It’s not something you can do just now, though, mainly because your chakra hasn’t molded properly yet and also because most children lack the appropriate control. This is why I wanted to tell you about meditation.”

“Meditation helps mainly with the spiritual energy, right? The Yin release, while training out bodies help with Yang release.”

“That’s very correct, Sasuke-kun. Meditating and physical exercise help expand one’s reserves, your chakra capacity. What is most important is to be able to manipulate your chakra, because even if you could mold the correct amount of chakra, without proper manipulation your jutsu wouldn’t be effective. And meditation helps a lot with that.”

“So, we me-di-tate and work out to built more chakra and, like make our, um... chakra tanks bigger, right? And meditation helps with control. Okay, got that!” Naruto said and wow, he got the lesson easier than she would have ever expected. But then again, Naruto was never an idiot, just couldn’t concentrate while he studied. Oral and interactive stimulation worked best on him.

Sakura hummed and looked at her father, “Should we meditate now?”

“How do we do that?”

“Seriously, dobe?”

Haruno Kizashi merely gave an amused sigh and helped them with their posture. Sakura was worried about Naruto. He normally couldn’t keep still for long and meditation was something that never seemed to appeal to him until his training with Jiraya-sama. She only hoped he was motivated enough to give this a chance. Kami knew how much it would help with controlling the Kyūbi’s chakra in the future.

“Now close your eyes and try to relax. Take a deep breath, hold and then exhale. Repeat as many times as you can before you feel truly relaxed.”

There was a small pause and Sakura found herself already in a deep state of meditation, she was barely aware of her father’s voice telling them to visualize the energy inside them. Her focus was on her pathways, until she reached the pool of chakra, her reserves. It had grown significantly, but still it was nowhere near its previous glory.

That was fine for now, after all she didn’t want to raise too many questions. Even if people came to think of her as a prodigy, she couldn’t possibly brush the amount of chakra in her body off to that term, not as a civilian-born child with dreams of being a shinobi.

Her reserves were growing though and her burned pathways due to the time-jump had healed back to normal. She could perform medical jutsu and even the few low rank elemental jutsu without problems, but still, her chakra levels were diminishing faster than what she’d like after casting only a handful of jutsu.

She supposed it was most than her other friends could have done at that age, though. Of course, they didn’t have a time limit to get their skills at full capacity.

When she felt Naruto’s nudge, she opened her eyes, noticing that her father, Sasuke and Naruto had been talking for a while before she became aware of her surroundings. Naruto was the first to the shower after Sasuke and Sakura lost on rock-paper-scissors.

“Sasuke-kun, you can stay the night, dear. I sent a message to your mother and she said it’s fine. You can get a pair of pajamas from Naruto’s closet.”

“Thank you, Mebuki-oba-san.”

Sakura filled three glasses with juice and gave one to Sasuke. She had found that drinking something sweet after meditation helped when she’d normally would feel faint. Obviously, it wasn’t a long session, but she didn’t know how often Sasuke practiced meditation and Naruto, well, she was pretty sure it was his first time.

“Kaa-chan, we’ll be in my room, okay?” With her nod, the two youngsters were up the stairs, walking carefully to not spill their juice.

Sasuke settled on the end of her bed, sipping from his glass, while Sakura left him to rummage through Naruto’s clothes. Her parents had bought him even more clothes for wintertime. She finally found a pair of green pajama pants with a shuriken pattern, and a plain cotton shirt with the same design and brought them back for Sasuke.

“Sorry, but you’ll have to search for underwear yourself.”

Sasuke almost choked on his apple juice, “Sakura!”

She only chuckled at his embarrassment and made herself comfortable on her pillows. Naruto, after all, took a long-time bathing and playing with the rubber ducks and frogs while soaking in the tub.

“Want to tell me what got you in a sour mood?” she asked him after setting her empty glass down.

Sasuke looked affronted, “I’m not in a _sour mood_ ,” he denied.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled him to lay down beside her, “Don’t lie to me. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to talk about it, but I’m worried.”

“It’s nothing,” he persisted and they both stared at her ceiling in silence. After a full two minutes – yes, she was counting – he let out a loud sigh and opened his mouth. “It’s just that I always ask nii-san and otou-san to help me out and they never have time for me. But Kizashi-oji did, and none of us had to ask.”

“Sasuke, your father is a busy man, and you know that Itachi-kun has many missions in and out of the village.”

“Yeah, I do know,” he turned to look at her, with wide onyx eyes, so honest in their hurt. “But can’t they just spend 20 minutes with me? My dad wants me to know the clan’s fireball jutsu, but he doesn’t even teach me. Sure, Itachi-nii has helped me with my aim, but most of the times he just tells me ‘sorry, maybe next time,’ when I ask him to train or play, or just spend some time with me.”

His rumble was all whispers, hurried and filled with grievance and not for the first time, Sakura felt like scum from getting to train and spend time with Itachi, while Sasuke didn’t. 

“It’s so hard to please my otou-san. He wants me to be just as good at everything as nii-san, but I’m not as strong, I’m not as smart and I try, Sakura I do, but I’m just not as good as him and otou-san won’t care about me as long as I’m so.. so meagre.”

She moved quickly, sitting straight and pulling Sasuke up as well, “You are not meagre! Listen to what the hell you’re saying!” Sakura was keeping her voice low as well, but she couldn’t conceal the heat in her words. “Sasuke, you’re 5 and yeah I know Itachi graduated while he was noticeably young, but you are not your brother! You are Uchiha Sasuke and you’ll find your strengths at your own pace, okay? You’ll grow strong at your own terms and you’ll have my help if you want it, but you can’t live in Itachi’s shadow.”

“But he’s – ”

“He’s a prodigy, yes, he’s great and strong and one day you’ll be too. Don’t try to push yourself, just because you want to be like your brother. Again, you’re not him and if Fugaku-san can’t accept that, then it’s not _your_ problem. Every single person walks their own path in life. It’s great to have goals and yes, you can aspire to be as good as he is, but it’s gotta be on your terms, Sasuke. Not your father’s, not mine, not anyone’s but your own.”

Taking a large breath, she held his hand and offered a smile, “I believe that one day you’ll be amazing. You and Naruto and every single one of us will be great and people will recognise our worth. We just have to be patient and train hard, but we can’t allow others’ expectations to lead our lives. We should follow our own way, what do you think?”

It took a while to get an answer out of him. Sasuke was struggling, she could see that. He was mulling her words inside his head and finally his eyes glassed over, and he had to look away, but he did squeeze her hand back.

“Yeah,” he agreed, his voice small and raspy, “I think I like that.”

She hummed, content in their talk. Sasuke wouldn’t feel so comfortable with all this as easily, but she had made him think about another way. It would take a while to build his confidence in his own strength, but she knew he’d manage to lead his own way and make his family and himself proud.

“I think I want to paint my room green,” she blurted all of a sudden and Sasuke snapped his head around. He blinked at her and then she watched as he fell back, his body shaking violently with laughter.

Once he pulled himself together, he levelled her with a mocking glare, “You’re so weird.”

“I’ve been told,” she scoffed and punched his arm playfully.

Then with all seriousness and a steady voice he spoke up. “I will become the Chief of the Police Force one day and you said you’d help.”

She nodded, “Of course. I will always support and help you in any way you need Sasuke. One day, Naruto will be Hokage and you’ll be the strongest Head the Force will ever have.”

“And you’ll be the best medic in Konoha. No, I’m sure you can be the best in the whole Shinobi World.”

And oh, _fuck_ this little Sasuke. She was crying and smiling at the same time and it alarmed him, but he had a proud smirk on his face and Sakura felt like she was 12 again, wanting, needing more than anything to prove herself. To him, to Naruto, to sensei and Ino and the whole world.

That was how Naruto found them and he started throwing punches at Sasuke, but when Sakura explained what had transpired, Naruto, the vessel, the monster, the annoying idiot, the boy who shined as bright as the sun, her friend, her brother had only one thing to say.

“Well, of course the teme’s right, Sakura-chan. You will be the best medic and I’ll beat up everyone who says otherwise, dattebayo!”

It was as if a weight left her body then, her boys believed in her and Sakura finally, _finally_ felt like she was home.

* * *

**(Trigger warning)**

Sakura was alone. It was cold, and the air around her musty. She was scared, she had to find someone, but she was _alone_. So, she ran and she didn’t care that her footsteps sounded loud.

She was in a dark hallway and there were rooms – no, cells around her, with bars keeping people in and were they dead? She walked closer, closing her hand around the freezing steel. Their chests were rising, okay, they were alive. But, but those were kids, she was a kid. Desperately, she tried fumbling with the lock, but nothing happened.

Her feet continued on, further down the corridor and then something caught her attention. It was a sketchpad, ink had spilled over it and on the ground, turning everything black and the smell filled her lungs.

“Sai!” she yelled when she noticed who was slumped inside that cell. “Sai, wake up. I’ll get you out, please just get up!”

She tried the lock, and she caught the bars, ready to bend them, snap them in half, but they wouldn’t bulge. “Sai, please, it’s me, it’s Sakura. Get up, I need to get you away from here!” but Sai wasn’t listening, belatedly she realised that he wasn’t sleeping. His chest wasn’t rising, and Sai was pale, but never, never this pale, like he was –

“Sai!” her wails travelled through the hallway, echoing in the empty space around her. “Kami, no, no, no, no, no… please, please don’t be dead. I came. I’m here for you.”

A voice then overlapped her own sobs. “You’re late!” she could feel the hair on her whole body stand up. She spun around, searching for whoever talked. She screamed at them to show themselves, but only a snicker reached her ears. “Tch, tch, tch. Let’s see if you’ll be quick enough to find the rest.”

“The rest? What are you talking about? Who else is here?”

No answer came and she turned back to Sai. She tried again to break through the bars, heal him. She couldn’t leave him there, she couldn’t –

She heard her name being called. And again. “Naruto? Naruto, where are you?” she looked down in the darkness and then back to Sai. “I’m coming back, I won’t leave without you, I promise.”

Again, she ran, looking at empty cells, others occupied, she made sure they were alive, then she came across a cell and couldn’t push back the bile rising in her mouth. She retched on the ground, on herself. The odour was vile, blood marred the walls.

It was Kakashi. His throat was slit, and he was lying in a pool of his own blood. His eye, the left one, his Sharingan was missing. His eye socket empty and bleeding. Her mouth was open in a silent scream and she couldn’t take it, her legs gave out.

Sakura tried to reach him, medical chakra already burning green around her hand, but he was so far away. “Sen – sensei, please,” she whimpered and sobbed but she couldn’t reach him. Then Naruto called for her again and she steeled herself to move. He was dead. Kakashi-sensei was _deaddeaddead._

“Naruto!” she screamed, her throat was on fire from the screams and the vomit. Her legs wobbly, but she kept running and then finally, finally it was Naruto. She crashed on the bars, trying to tear them apart. “Naruto, come on!”

“I’m sorry Sakura-chan,” she heard him and she felt the air being sucked from her lungs. Blood was running down his mouth and he was looking at her, but his lids fell and opened and fell again.

“Please, Naruto, I can heal you, just come closer, you can do it.”

He tried, but the moment he moved a gut-wrenching scream left his lips and he fell on the ground, breathing hard.

“No!” again and again she banged at the bars, at the wall. Damnit, what happened to her monstrous strength? She should be able to get them out! “Naruto, just… just try to come here. We need to get out!”

“I can’t,” he coughed, more blood fell on the dirty floor and he seemed to be in so much pain to even hold his head up. “Sasuke. Sakura-chan… find Sasuke and then run.”

Shaking her head, she let her tears stream down her face, “I’m not leaving you, Naruto.”

“Please, you need to… to get out.” More blood and she let an unhuman yell out, filled with grief and rage.

“I’m not... leaving you, just stay with me, okay? If I can reach you, I’ll heal you and –”

But Naruto was smiling, _redredred_ was pooling around his mouth and his eyes open, but they weren’t looking at her. “Naruto?” he didn’t answer, and she knew he never would again.

“No! Come on,” her palms were raw, the skin there blistering, but the bars just wouldn’t move. “Shit, this can’t be happening. Naruto, wake up!”

The same laughter echoed around her, “Tic-toc. Tic-toc.”

She had to find Sasuke, but Naruto…

A pained cry then rose from the distance and her body moved. She reached another cell and Sasuke was there, but his limbs were all twisted, so was his head and Sakura screamed. She fell. She heard her wrist snapping in half with how hard she was banging on the steel.

Sasuke was dead. He wasn’t breathing. Naruto was dead, he wasn’t answering. Kakashi-sensei was dead. Sai was –

Sakura was losing her mind. The voice was taunting her, telling her they weren’t the only ones. She couldn’t move, she felt hollow, she felt like she was the one dead. Then she heard Shisui and like a spring she was on her feet.

Something pale caught her eye and it was Ino, dead, her hair spilling from the cell bars. Shikamaru was on the next one and his head was not connected with the rest of his body anymore. Then Kiba, Chōji, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, her parents, everyone she knew, everyone she loved was in a cell. Dead. 

She was numb, but her body was still moving. She heard something in her head, but she couldn’t process whatever it was. Everyone was dead and she was moving. Suddenly, she heard the slashing of flesh and the air around her tasted metallic. Then she saw them, Itachi. Shisui. A sword on each of their hands, connected to their chests where their hearts were supposed to be.

She wanted to scream, but the voice behind her was telling her to just watch. “Be very careful of what you wish for, _Sa-ku-ra-chan._ Do tell, how do you feel now?”

Then he laughed again when her knees gave out. She tried to crawl to them, to Shisui and Itachi, she needed to heal them, they couldn’t die, but there was so much blood.

“Oh, no, no, no.” Something cold and sharp touched her neck. “You stay right here.”

She was going to die too. But, did she care? She felt the sword being raised and then it was coming down again, ready to slice and –

**(okay, it's safe from here)**

Sakura woke gulping for air, her face wet with tears and Inner was chanting in her mind, **‘wake up, wake up.** ’

“Shit,” she breathed out. Her hands were trembling as she pushed her hair back.

**‘Oh, Outer, what the hell was that? I couldn’t even pull you out until the last minute.’**

Sakura looked around, making sure she was in her room, her pyjamas were drenched in sweat and her sheets had been twisted around but everything was okay.

“I’m fine, Inner. Thank you,” she whispered and pulled the covers off her.

Inner scoffed, **‘Fine my ass. That was some serious shit.’**

She made her way to Naruto’s room and quietly opened the door to peek inside. Sasuke and Naruto were both sleeping soundly. Their chests rising and falling like normal, Naruto’s light snoring covering Sasuke’s soft breaths, but they were there.Feeling her heartbeat easing, she closed the door and made to check on her parents. They were fine. Her father had an arm around her mother’s waist, and they were both _alive_.

_‘Only a nightmare. I just need some air and I’ll be okay.’_

**‘Whatever you say.’**

Trailing back to her bedroom, she opened her window, letting a gust of wind enter her room. It wasn’t enough and she climbed out, putting her bare feet on the wall. She reached the roof and sat, looking at the dark sky. She couldn’t see the stars or the moon, they were obscured by heavy clouds, but she didn’t mind. Sitting in the dark was better then.

Her mind drifted back to the nightmare over and over again and Sakura had to rely on Inner to pull her back to reality. She had never appreciated Inner more than that night. Her breaths weren’t steady, and she was aware, but calming down was something quite out of her reach – like Sai and Naruto and –

The atmosphere around her shifted and she was no longer alone on her roof.

**‘Shit.’**

_‘Shit.’_

Before her she could see the porcelain masks and the ANBU uniforms and how stupid was she to forget they were around her house?

“Hey, you okay there? Sakura isn’t it?” the ANBU – Genma – asked and he took a step closer, slightly bending over her.

Sakura could only stare. _Why now of all times?_ And then Genma spoke again, basically repeating the same question and his hand extended towards her.

She was on her feet, fingers searching for her weapon pouch, that wasn’t there and eyes dancing from one masked face to the other. Both men stilled, slowly, Genma rose and took a step back. With his hands raised in front of him, he began again.

“Calm down, Sakura-chan. Can I call you that? We won’t hurt you, we just wanted to see if you were okay.”

Kakashi had yet to speak and was she crazy to want to run to him and bury her head to his chest, see if it was beating? But he was there, she would never mistake his chakra and the absurd, gravity-defying silver hair.

“It’s cold out here and you’ve got nothing on you,” Genma continued, but Sakura couldn’t find her voice. She was fine, she just needed a minute alone. She wanted to tell them.

Genma tried to take another step closer to her, but suddenly Kakashi’s hand was holding him back. “Your name is Haruno Sakura. It’s sometime after 2 in the morning and we’re in your house’s roof. We are not a threat.”

Sakura blinked at him as he repeated those words. “I am not having a panic attack,” she finally said when he was done.

**‘Are you sure?’**

_‘Shut up!’_

“I was just surprised when you showed up. You’re,” _Genma, Shizune’s boyfriend. You gave me my first whiskey shot when I was 15, at Shizune’s birthday party. Kakashi-sensei. My sensei in Team 7, my comrade, my friend._ “ANBU,” she said instead.

“And how do you know that?” Ah, same, old Kakashi. Always suspicious of everyone and everything.

Sakura finally willed her body to sit down in her previous position, staring at the sky. “Naruto talks about the masks. I know that shinobi of your rank serve the village from the shadows and guard the Hokage. Naruto, too. I’ve seen you, or at least some of your colleagues around as well.”

That had them relax and Genma did manage to come closer. “Is that so?”

She hummed, “I remember your mask, ANBU-san. Thank you for protecting Naruto, not every single one of you do, you know. Next time I’ll buy you some dango.”

“Ah, that’s… it’s not necessary. Thanks though, kid.”

“What do you mean, not everyone of us do?”

Sakura finally looked at them again. “No, I do owe you my gratitude ANBU-san. You’ll get your dango,” she told Genma and then turned to face Kakashi. “Some of you have leaped down to stop people from hurting my friend, but others have not and I had to…”

“Kick some ass.” She wasn’t sure, but Genma might as well be smirking under the mask.

She nodded, “I had to. Since his guards or whatever you are, didn’t, I had to interfere. I know it’s not right and if I were a full-fledged shinobi it’d be illegal to attack civilians, but those people were hurting Naruto.”

Genma and Kakashi exchanged a look. Both their chakra were rumbling in anger. Pleased Sakura patted the spot beside her. Genma did take her offer, “So, he’s a good friend huh?”

“More like a brother, really,” she shrugged, watching over the lights in the civilian district. “I don’t like how people treat him. Sasuke and I, well the rest of our friends too, made a promise to keep Naruto safe.”

“Oh,” Kakashi shifted his weight on the other leg, but didn’t let his guard down. “Why?”

“I don’t know. For me it’s something I’ll do for all my friends and later my teammates. Also, it’s unfair. He’s just a kid and he hasn’t done anything wrong, except for some pranks here and there, but I made sure he went to apologise to the people he pranked. They still don’t treat him any better.”

Kakashi was unnaturally still and Genma merely nodded his agreement. Finally her sensei (ex-sensei, future sensei?) sat down as well. “Big words coming out of your mouth.”

Tilting her head, she threw him a questioning look and then it clicked. “Oh, about wanting to keep my friends and teammates safe? Well, isn’t that something people want anyway? I think I’d hate myself if I ever let my precious people get hurt. Like, I’d never just turn my back and leave them when they are in need. That would make me the worst kind of person alive.”

She knew she was taking his words and using them with twists, but she couldn’t be too obvious, even if in some way she wanted him to know that yes, they were his words, his nindo. The one he adopted from his best friend, after Obito died.

If Genma also heard the sharp breath Kakashi took, he didn’t comment on it. Instead he turned to her and slowly put his hand over her shoulder. “Kid aren’t you cold? What are you doing out here anyway?”

Sakura didn’t flinch and didn’t remove his hand. It was warm. “I had a nightmare. Everyone I love died and I couldn’t do anything.”

**‘Outer, stop!’**

But she didn’t because it felt good speaking to Kakashi again. Sure, she couldn’t hug him, or tell him he was in her dream as well, or how much she’d missed him and the fact he had died before she came back in time, but he was there. And Genma was nice. He was a good man, he never treated Naruto in a bad way, and he loved Shizune.

“They were in like those cells and I couldn’t open them. I tried to reach them but they were far away and then there was this man, laughing because I was too late and everyone was dead.”

She felt the tears tracing down her face and was quick to wipe them away, “But it was just a bad dream. The worst, but kaa-chan and otou-chan are okay and Naruto and Sasuke are sleeping, probably dreaming of ramen and tomatoes. I just needed some air, and I came here.”

Sakura saw them looking at each other again and hell, Kakashi was definitely thinking that he wasn’t equipped to comfort a crying 5-year-old girl. Not that he was equipped to deal with a crying 12-year-old, but anyway.

“Do you have these nightmares often, Sakura-chan? You still didn’t tell me if it’s okay to call you that.”

Sakura cracked a smile that turned into a smirk when she answered. “You know, I won’t ask how you do know my name in the first place and it’s quite rude that you do know it while you haven’t introduced yourself, but I’m guessing you’re wearing masks because you can’t really reveal your identity. So yeah, call me whatever you want, but from now you’re ‘Dango’, cause I’m buying you dango soon.”

“Hey, I’m Kuma and this is Inu,” he all but whined.

“Nope, you’re Dango and he is Raiton-nin.”

Genma pulled back, “Why is he Raiton-nin?”

“Have you seen his hair? It’s like they were hit by lightning.” Well, it was because of his chakra nature and his Chidori, but Genma was doubled with laughter.

Kakashi sighed, his shoulders slumped, but just as quickly, his stare was directed at her. “You still haven’t answered his question kid.”

That was a great way to bring down the mood. “Not as bad. But I am afraid that the people I love will get hurt, so I guess it translates to my dreams?”

**‘You’re getting really good at bullshitting people you know?’**

Sakura mentally scoffed _, ‘I don’t like lying. Especially to Kaka-sensei.’_

**‘It’s not like you can tell him.’**

She thought about that, _‘Well…’_

**‘No, definitely not. His mental state is probably laughable right now. Imagine what would happen if he were to find out the truth, like the entire truth.’**

_‘You’re not wrong,_ ’ Sakura agreed, _‘maybe when we’re part of Team 7 again.’_

She heard her sensei’s voice, undeniably younger, but laced with a hint of suspicion again. “How exactly did you manage to come up here?”

“Oh, I walked up, from my window.”

“You walked up? Aren’t you like 5?” Genma questioned just when Kakashi started speaking.

“That’s quite an advanced chakra control exercise. I don’t think you’re enrolled in the Academy, yet.”

**‘Careful, Outer.’**

Sakura blinked innocently at them. “Yes, I am 5, I’m starting in the Academy this coming spring and yes, I am aware that it’s an advanced chakra technique for my age. I simply saw Itachi-kun and Shisui-nii walking on trees and walls and I wanted to do that. I fell and hurt myself many times,” she pouted for emphasis there, “and then Shisui-nii scolded me, but taught me how to do it. He says I have surprisingly good chakra control.”

“You… you’re talking about Uchiha Shisui and Itachi?”

She nodded, “You know them? ‘Tachi-kun is Sasuke’s nii-san and Shisui’s my onii-chan. Well, not really, but I don’t have an older brother and he doesn’t have siblings, so he’s my family, now you know.”

“You just, what? Adopted him, he adopted you?” Genma asked, and Sakura almost felt bad for the confusion she was causing.

“Well, not officially, his clan would never let me do that,” was that a snort from Kakashi? “and he can’t adopt me because I have my parents here, but he’s my nii-chan.”

Genma laughed and Kakashi decided then to speak, “I don’t think it works like that, kid.”

“Of course, it does. Family doesn’t end with blood. Sometimes we make our own families. I mean you too, if you don’t have siblings, I can be your imouto and you can be my brothers,” then she brought her hand under her chin, “But I don’t really know you do I? Well, it doesn’t matter, you’re good people.”

“That’s a naïve assumption,” Kakashi countered.

Sakura only shrugged, “Is it? You protect my little brother and you’re up here with me. You wanted to check up on me and you don’t get paid to do that, do you? But it didn’t stop you to make sure I’m alright. That’s good in my books and you Dango-san, you take cookie points for protecting Naruto. I’m sorry, Raiton-nin, but I haven’t seen you do that yet, so maybe next time.”

“That’s a really odd way of thinking Sakura-chan. We might be murderers or something.”

She couldn’t help but give Genma a deadpan look that she was sure Kakashi was reflecting as well. “You’re shinobi and ANBU on top of that. I’m pretty sure you’ve killed someone at some point.”

“Well, exactly!”

Sakura shook her head, “It’d be hypocritical to rule you out as a bad person because of that. In a few months I’ll be training to be like you after all. I’d rather be a medic nin, but I know I’ll have to kill in order to keep myself and my team safe, to protect my village and everyone living in Konoha. So, if you’re doing it for the same reasons, I don’t necessarily have enough evidence to prove you are not good people.”

“Your thinking process is… interesting to say the least.”

“People tell me I’m mature for my age,” she replied to Kakashi, “maybe it’s because I like being around old people. They tell great stories.”

Genma shook his head and got up, lifting Sakura with him. “That’s all great, but you’re shivering. Now you go back to bed and if you have another nightmare, just call for us, okay?”

“See? That’s what I mean!” she beamed at them, “Anyway, I think you’re right, I should go inside, but please say hi next time you’re around to keep an eye on Naruto.”

Kakashi rose as well, “That might be difficult.”

“Tell you what. I’ll buy you dango too if you wave at me.”

“Okay, time to go to sleep, pinky!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!! Hello, how are you, guess what! Here's a chapter :P
> 
> I thought about uploading today instead of Sunday, because I couldn't last week, so yeah, here we go.
> 
> You might notice this is a slightly longer chapter. That's cause I added the nightmare scene and the whole meeting on Sakura's roof just last night. Originally, I only planned for Genma to interact with Sakura and that was going to happen in the next chapter, but after I wrote her dream I said, you know what? Let's make Genma and Kakashi responsible adults and get Kakashi in this as well... cause who knows when we'll see him next? :P
> 
> So, the title refers to 2 things : a) the Haruno home, where everyone is welcome and 'safe' and b) the bonds of friendship forming between the characters. 
> 
> Also, who picked on my little Easter Egg? It's of course the phrase 'family don't/doesn't end with blood' from Supernatural. It's one of my absolute favorite quotes of all time (told by Bobby to Dean // yes I did cry, fyi) something that I personaly believe as well and what better show than SPN to showcase the bonds of families of choice. 
> 
> Anyway, as always I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and please leave a comment with your opinion ❤


	10. Endings and Begginings

Her body felt constricted. Sakura couldn’t move her legs and her scalp felt so tight, that she contemplated ripping her pink tresses off. Why had she even agreed to this?

 **‘Because we want to spend time with our friends. Can you stop acting like a baby and just tell kaa-san to loosen the braid** **?** **’** Inner chided and Sakura threw some colourful words at her.

In the end she agreed with Inner and asked her mother just that. Taking a look in the mirror, she determined that she did look good. The kimono Ino had helped her pick was pretty and after readjusting the white obi around her waist she could finally breath again. The soft albeit heavy material was dark green, with patterns of white flowers and yellow leaves adorning its sleeves and lowest part.

She had to admit, it really brought out her eyes and she much preferred it than the pink one her best friend had first shoved in her hands.

Quite honestly, a part of her found it frivolous to be excited over a kimono and a festival, but another part of her believed that she deserved this. Especially after the gruelling training session she had with Shisui the previous night and all the stalking they’ve been doing on Danzō’s lair. Yes, she needed a fun night with her friends and a quiet day to welcome the new year with her family.

Naruto was getting ready in his room, being helped by her dad. Mebuki had picked Naruto’s kimono the day they had been shopping with Ino and her mother. It was a mix of green and brown, kinda resembling Sakura’s and even thought Naruto had pouted with the lack of brighter colours – orange – he was delighted with the idea of matching with Sakura.

After all of them were ready in their festive kimonos– Sakura had made sure to conceal a few senbon with her kanzashi and of course a kunai striped to her arm, covered by the long sleeves – they made to meet the rest at the marketplace.

Sakura had been propped on her father’s shoulder as soon as they made it out of their house and Naruto was held close to her mother. Her parents, a little tired after all the cleaning they had done that day around the house, seemed in a buzzingly good mood that evening. Sakura was absolutely entranced with their easy laughter, their friendly exchanges with neighbours and other Konoha civilians and shinobi they’d pass on their way. Sneaking glances to Naruto, she couldn’t help her chest filling with warmth as she watched the smile painted permanently on his face and the raw amazement dancing in his eyes as he observed the people around him, the colours, the stalls set on every street’s corner.

She was glad her mother was the one holding Naruto. Haruno Mebuki would have no qualms fighting off anyone who dared look wrong at him. Sakura was sure to her bones that her kaa-chan would even murder to keep Naruto safe, for she may be an untrained civilian, but her temper and fierceness were equal if even stronger than Sakura’s.

As they entered the heart of the village, the smell of taiyaki, yakisoba, takoyaki and many other delicious foods wafted through the air. Sakura marvelled the life around her, just like she had done on the day she landed back in time. Children were clustering on the many stalls offering entertaining toys and challenges to win them. Couples were holding hands, people greeted each other, exchanging wishes for the new year.

That was the Konoha she would fight to protect, with her dying breath and last drop of blood, once again.

“Sakura! Naruto! Over here oji-chan, oba-chan!”

Hearing Ino’s voice, Sakura demanded her father to put her down. Ino and her parents waved at them as they approached. Nara Shikaku and his wife were already there as well, all of the adults wearing their formal kimonos. Shikamaru had probably refused, as he was wearing his casual clothes and Chōji looked sharp in his clan’s formal kimono.

Ino broke off their company and ran straight to Sakura, hugging her fiercely and telling her she looked great.

Sakura smiled as they parted, “You too Ino-chan! Purple really suits you.”

They all banded together, as they waited for the rest to arrive. Chōji noticing Sakura’s confused stare informed her that his parents had volunteer to help with some stalls. It made sense, since the Akimitchi were known to own restaurants and yatai, although she couldn’t remember if the Head of the Clan ever did so in their later years.

In the next couple of minutes Sakura picked up the Uchiha family’s chakra before they even showed up. Honestly, their signatures were hard to miss, one, because she was awfully familiar with their chakra and two, because of the intensity and the unique likeness to ozone and bonfire they all shared.

She noticed Fugaku-san first, who immediately nodded his head. “Excuse our tardiness,” he spoke curtly, but as her father laughed and clapped his back, his expression softened slightly.

“No worries, my friend, we just got here ourselves. Miko-chan,” he exclaimed, pulling the Uchiha matriarch closer, “come, we need to show everyone your skills,” he pointed at a stall.

Sakura watched her mother release an amused sigh just as Mikoto spoke, “Kizashi, those are children’s play. Do not tell me you still go around trying to win cheap toys.”

“Aw, liven up a little, Miko-chan,” he whined, causing laughter to rise in their group, “we need to win as many as we can for our kids tonight. You against me and whoever loses has to buy everyone snacks.”

“I would like some ikayaki, Kizashi,” Fugaku-san said with a slight tilt to his usually stern lips, giving his wife a quick glance. Sakura stared in awe at the man who had just showed subtle, but undeniable conviction to his wife’s skills.

That…was not the image Sakura had painted for the Uchiha Head, but she couldn’t deny that she was growing fond of him.

Mikoto gave her husband a dazzling smile before her expression hardened with determination. “You’re on, Haruno. Move it.”

As they left them all behind – Naruto had followed, cheering for Kizashi – staring at their backs, Shisui inched closer, laughing. “Your otou-san is amazing. I think I strive to be just like him.”

Sakura shook her head, but as she watched her father and Mikoto-san challenging each other, she simply smiled in amusement.

“They’ve always been like this?” Inoichi-oji-chan asked and her mother boomed with laughter as Fugaku-san averted his gaze from his wife back to their group.

“You have no idea. The first time I met Kizashi’s old team I was overwhelmed with how much the three of them challenged each other at every little thing. Well, my husband was the one who always initiated it, but they all followed.”

Sasuke greeted all his friends before joining Naruto, but he was offering his support to his mother. Itachi stepped closer to Sakura and Shisui, bowing to everyone.

Fugaku-san and her mother shared an exasperated look, “My wife never backs down from a challenge and the Hyūga pride wouldn’t allow Hizashi to do so either, so they kept this tradition for years.” Regarding the Nara Head, Fugaku’s eyes lit up, “You’d know all about Kizashi’s drive too, Shikaku.”

The man’s shoulders dropped, “Oh, I’ve been dealing with him longer than any of you and please, Mebuki-san, I know you live with Kizashi, but trust me, he loves you too much to actually want to get on your nerves.”

Her mother hummed, pushing her short blonde hair back, “He doesn’t do that, because he’s afraid of the consequences Shikaku-san.”

Yoshino-san chortled so hard while nodding at that, that the men of their group exchanged horrified looks. Even Shikamaru swallowed hard and Shisui was losing his shit while holding Sakura, but she wasn’t faring much better.

The confused expression Ino and Chōji were wearing only made it even more hilarious.

Kiba chose that moment to announce his arrival, his sister and mother trailing behind him. Tsume-sama held a fierce smile while approaching and Sakura turned to wave at her. She really liked the woman and the couple times she had been to Kiba’s place they had ‘vibed’ as Hana had called it. Even her wolfish dog partner seemed to like Sakura and having seen the beast in battle, shot a sense of achievement in her spine.

Sakura was sure that Tsume-sama and her mother would get along perfectly. Whether that was a good thing, or it would cause absolute chaos… well, that was to be determined.

Eventually Naruto and Sasuke returned with their arms filled with all different kinds of plush toys, Mikoto and her father carrying more on them. As expected, Mikoto-san had won the most and Haruno Kizashi promised to buy everyone their favourite snacks.

The adults left the kids to their own devices, under the watchful eyes of Shisui, Itachi and Hana.

“If Itachi-kun and Hana-san weren’t here, I doubt they’d trust you watching us alone,” Sakura teased Shisui as they all walked through the streets, looking around in wonderment.

Shisui took a sharp breath and brought a hand over his heart, “Birdie, that was uncalled for! You broke your nii-chan’s heart,” he pouted, wiping fake tears away.

At Sakura’s deadpan expression – and it was hard, because Shisui looked just ridiculous – Itachi let out a snort at his best friend’s expense and petted Sakura’s head for a job well done.

“Traitors, both of you!”

“Shisui, you’re annoying,” came Sasuke’s comment and broke her resolve to remain serious. Hana couldn’t help herself either and the glare Shisui threw his baby cousin would have been more effective if everyone around him wasn’t laughing.

They played around the various game stalls and of course the boys made a dare out of everything. Shikamaru was content to try catching goldfish, but Ino’s patience ran thin and moved towards a vendor selling beaded bracelets and hair ornaments. Shisui followed her and when they came back, he presented Sakura with a metallic tama kanzashi.

“Shisui-nii, you shouldn’t have!”

He simply shushed her and put the hair pin to her hands. Leaning to her ear, he whispered, “The man is a retired shinobi. The ball actually has a hidden compartment for poison, and you can sharpen the end of the kanzashi to use it as a weapon.”

Her smile then turned devious, “Oh, I think that’ll come in handy. Thank you!”

“Don’t mention it, birdie, now let’s go catch up with everyone else.”

As they re-joined the group, both Sakura and Shisui noticed that Itachi took his babysitting job a little too seriously and wasn’t having any fun himself. With Shisui’s nudge, Sakura strutted forward, taking Itachi’s hand. She beckoned Sasuke too and they stood in front of a stall. The woman there showed different combinations with the kendama. Whoever managed to complete the exact sequence got a box of free dango.

“Don’t use your Sharingan,” she told him and pushed him to try.

Itachi watched with great focus as the woman swirled the handle around and the attached ball landed on different sides. When it was handed to him, he quietly observed it and adjusted his grip before performing the same combination the woman had, perfectly.

Well, Sakura didn’t expect anything less, but the smile blooming on his face when he got his box of dango was priceless. Sasuke tried after him, a frown marring his face every time he failed, but he finally did it and simply handed his dango to Sakura.

“Good job, Sasuke. Thanks for this!”

Proud with himself he gave her a warm smile and ran back to Naruto. Probably to brag, or something.

When the bells from the main shrine echoed, the children had filled their bellies with every kind of treat and won as many toys as they could. Sakura knew that they had to find their parents in order to visit the shrine and pay their respects, so she extended her chakra in order to pinpoint their location.

A bad decision really, because the chakra signatures from all around her overwhelmed her so, that she almost fell to her knees. Itachi was quick to catch her, worry stretched in his eyes.

“I’m okay,” she tried to assure him, but didn’t let go of her arm. She tried again, this time having Inner block out all the irrelevant chakra in the vicinity while she stretched her own further and further, visualising the ones she was searching for. When she found them, she opened her eyes, to Itachi watching her intently.

She smiled, “I was trying to find our parents. They’re close to the Tower, heading towards the shrine.”

“Your sensory abilities have grown, it seems.”

“I train every night,” she told him and he nodded, finally letting go of her. Hana, Itachi and Shisui managed to round them all up and lead them towards the location Sakura had indicated.

Shikamaru walking beside her glanced at the box in her hands, “Unlike you to leave any dango untouched.”

“They’re for someone else,” she answered peering down at the remaining dango sticks. The young Nara lifted an eyebrow at her, but she didn’t add to her explanation.

Catching eyesight of the person she was looking for, she walked a little faster, trying to reach Shisui who was leading in front of the group. When she reached close to the person, she faked stumbling with her geta. With a small squeak she felt her body slamming into someone’s leg. Strong hands immediately came to rest on her shoulders.

‘Regaining’ her balance she looked up, eyes widened, “Oh, I’m so sorry. I almost slipped, but thanks for catching me, shinobi-san!”

Genma’s eyes held confusion which quickly turned to recognition and mirth. “It’s fine kiddo, just be careful, yeah?”

She bobbed her head up and down, feeling Shisui getting closer behind her. She chanced a glance at the two men next to Genma.

 _‘Score!’_ She thought. _‘Kakashi’s here too.’_

 **‘And Gai-sensei,’** Inner moaned.

_‘Come on, he’s nice!’_

“Sa-chan?” Came Shisui’s voice and _when had he adopted her parents pet name for her?_

She looked back at him, smiling innocently and forcing a small blush to her cheeks, “It’s okay, nii-chan. I just can’t walk on my geta and slammed to…” she turned to Genma, a question of his identity and he didn’t fail her.

“I’m Genma, kid. Hey Shisui!”

He nodded and pulled Sakura closer to his body, “Genma-sempai, Kakashi-sempai, Gai-sempai,” he greeted them all. Sakura glancing back saw Itachi leaving the kids with Hana and walking closer as well.

“Ah, so you know Shisui-nii?! Tell me is he as cool as he claims to be?”

Gai’s laughter filled the air around them, “What a youthful child! Shisui-kun I didn’t know Uchiha came out in spring colours as well!”

Now, that had Genma doubling over and as Itachi came to stand on her other side, Kakashi and him exchanged a polite nod.

“I’m Haruno Sakura, shinobi-san! But yes, Shisui is my nii-chan and Itachi-kun is my good friend. I assume you know them, as well?” she questioned the other Uchiha, receiving a nod for confirmation.

“Are you hurt?” he asked, knowing of course that she wasn’t but they had decided to treat her like a normal 5-almost 6-year-old around people.

She shook her head and looked back to Genma, “I was at fault here, even if it was just a slip, but Genma-san caught me.” Slightly pouting while observing the man with the senbon swirling in his mouth. “I apologise, please accept these,” she smiled brightly at him while extending the dango towards him, her other hand clutching on the bag she was carrying her plush toys in.

“Oh, no need Sakura-chan.”

“It’s dango, Genma-san! You can’t say no to _dango_!”

Sakura relished in the way Genma’s expression painted with surprise. When she held her sensei’s stare, she made a point to run her eyes all over him and rest them on his hair. She scrunched her face in contemplation before looking at him in feigned surprise. By the way his eyes pinned her down, she knew that he knew that she knew who he was. Well, he knew that a little kid had figured out that he was the ANBU on her roof a couple weeks ago.

To prove her ‘discovery’ even further, she turned back at Naruto and then to her sensei, offering him a grateful smile, but didn’t say anything.

Instead she focused on the brunette shinobi. “Genma-san, you could share them with your friends. I will not take ‘no’ for an answer. It’s my way to apologise and thank you for catching me before I fell to my face and soiled my kimono.”

“Better take it, sempai. Knowing Sakura, she’ll simply chase you around the village and won’t leave you alone until you do,” Shisui joked lightly, but when their eyes met, she saw the questions there.

“Hey!” she protested but Itachi put his hand on her head.

“Sakura-chan has a way to just do whatever she puts her mind to, without rest. I’ll be going back, but it was nice meeting you here,” he addressed the more experienced shinobi. “Shisui, Sakura-chan, we’ll have to move soon if we want to meet with our parents for the prayer.”

“Go ahead ‘Tachi, we know where to meet you.”

Itachi nodded and moved to the rest of the group. Sakura saw Sasuke and Naruto’s confused gazes, while Shikamaru smirked at her, piecing together their previous conversation. They all walked forward, like most of the crowd around them.

She once more shoved the box towards Genma, who finally took it. “We could walk together if you’re also heading to the Shrine,” she chirped, earning a _‘youthful’_ acceptance from Gai.

As they started moving, Shisui held her hand, “Careful not to get lost, birdie,” he said loud enough for the trio of shinobi to hear. After all, she was supposed to be his almost 6-year-old ‘sister’.

Sakura, even though wouldn’t really get lost, couldn’t deny that the crowd was awfully thick around them. She had even lost sight of her friends and they were only a few paces in front of them. Shisui began conversing with Genma and Gai, while Kakashi circled them, standing by her side.

Smiling up to him, she waved her hand, slightly hindered by the bag of toys, “Hi again!”

Her sensei looked a little suspicious and maybe rightfully so. “Yo!” he said nonchalantly enough. 

**‘Betcha he wants to lay open his smutty book and curses himself for having a young kid around.’**

Sakura snickered inwardly, _‘He never hesitated when he was our sensei.’_

**‘Maybe he has _some_ morals?’ **

“So, you like dogs?” she asked him, and it would seem like a perfectly innocent, if out of the blue question a kid would ask to a new acquaintance. But of course, they both knew what she was talking about. _See underneath the underneath, huh sensei?_

Like she had predicted, his lone eye narrowed momentarily, before it creased, “Yep! And you, kid?”

“There’s one that guards my friend and I like him a lot.” 

“Is that so? I think you shouldn’t be as… welcoming. Dogs can bite after all!” he said pleasantly, his eye flickering to Shisui before resting back to her.

She wouldn’t turn to see if her nii-chan was paying attention to them. “Well, my evidence points to the dog being a good one. Even tried to calm me down when he thought I was having a panic attack.”

Kakashi hummed, facing ahead. After a while he spoke again, “People often mistake dogs as nice, but they are careful when trusting people.”

“They are loyal to those they trust and like, aren’t they?” He gave her a contemplating look before nodding. “Well then, I just need to earn his trust, don’t I? He already has mine, after all,” she said.

His step faltered then, leaving her side. She glanced back, to see him frozen while his grey eye never left her. People were starting to cluster, obscuring her view of him. “Kakashi-san?” Sakura slipped out of Shisui’s grasp before they could move too far ahead and started approaching him.

Her heart ached to hold him, tell him that it’s okay to open up to her, to others. She knew that in his mind, the words _Friend-Killer_ were engraved like the names on the Memorial Stone, but he was so much more than that. Yes, Hatake Kakashi would never find peace with the ghosts haunting his past, present and future, he wouldn’t be an attentive friend or sensei as long as he tried to shove his emotional luggage in the back while hiding behind a detached mask. But she also knew that it wouldn’t be like that forever. Not really. She could make him see that there was more to him, she owed him as much. Even if he felt unworthy of her trust, she simply knew no other way and he’d just have to accept it. Unconditionally.

Lost in her thoughts and her focus solely saved for the man with silver hair a few steps in front of her, she failed to keep her guard up, she failed to register the yell of ‘watch out’ until she was held close to a body smelling like pine trees and she felt the roughness of the standard jōnin flank jacket.

She registered then that Kakashi was holding her stiffly, but tightly and they were standing back to Shisui’s side. Looking over his shoulder’s she saw a man fallen to the ground where she was standing before, a cup of steaming broth spilled on the ground.

“Sakura!” came Shisui’s distressed voice and she was passed to his arms, where her nii-san held her like a lifeline. “Are you trying to kill me? Just stay close, that’s what I asked and you…”

“I’m okay, Shisui-nii. I just…” she swallowed hard, Inner stayed silent this time. “I wasn’t paying attention. I’m sorry. Did I scare you?”

 _Shit!_ Shisui was ready to lose his wits and she couldn’t blame him. He was in the dark as of how Sakura knew Genma and Kakashi in this lifetime. Yes, he knew Kakashi used to be her jōnin sensei, but she never told him about the whole roof incident, because she’d have to speak to him about her nightmare and _that_ she just couldn’t do.

And now she lost herself in her thoughts, so invested on reaching Kakashi – because in that cell she couldn’t, and he was deadeadead – and she wasn’t even paying attention to the world around her. She was a fucking shinobi and she almost got squashed by a middle-aged civilian. She couldn’t blame Shisui for being mad and disappointed, because damnit she was trained to be better than that. Kakashi trained her to be better than that, Tsunade trained her to be better than that, Shisui was training her to be better than that!

She almost got hurt and she didn’t even realise and Shisui was scared because she had been weak and –

“Sakura, it’s fine, it’s okay,” she heard being murmured in her ear. Warm hands were wiping her cheeks _and when had she began crying?_ “I was just surprised. I’m not mad, okay?” His curly hair tickled as he rubbed his head to her cheek. “Tell me the second clause medic nin should abide by.”

She tried taking even breaths as she was taught. Sakura wasn’t having a panic attack, but she was feeling a little overwhelmed with everything that just happened. Shisui pulled back, keeping his eyes locked with hers. “Sakura the second close medic nin abide by.”

Finding her own voice again, she sniffed before answering, “No medic ninja shall ever stand on the front lines.”

“And what do you say to that?”

A weird sound escaped her throat then. A surprised laugh mixed with the beginnings of a sob. “That’s bullshit, that’s what I say. I’ll be a medic ninja fighting _alongside_ my teammates, shannaro!”

“Obviously!” Shisui smiled and allowed her on her feet. “Do not do that again, though. It’s packed around here, and we need to stay close.”

“Sorry.”

Shisui waved her off, gripping her hand once more. Sakura turned to her sensei. “Thank you Kakashi-se…-san. Sorry for the trouble.”

“Um,” the jōnin was scratching the back of his head, clearly uncomfortable, “it’s okay, kid.”

Tugging Shisui she motioned to her bag and he let her hand free to search inside. Pulling out a strawberry plushie, she offered it to Kakashi.

“As thank you. I didn’t win any dog toys, only a kitty and the fox I got was a gift from Naruto, so I can’t give you that.”

Genma, Gai and Shisui were laughing on her other side, but she paid them no mind. Kakashi was assessing the smiling strawberry plushie, like it was an explosive tag, ready to go off in any second.

“Well,” he started, coughing once to hide his embarrassment? Amusement? “I’m a little too old to play with this.”

Sakura shook her head and all but shoved it to his hands. “You can just use it for decoration. It’s also round-ish, so maybe like a pillow? You could throw it away for all I care, I just want to show my gratitude.”

_‘I swear to the Sage this man is even more stubborn now than he was back in our team 7 days.’_

Inner scoffed, **‘Ain’t that great!’**

Finally, he gave her a nod, taking the plushie in his hands. Sakura smiled at him, openly, warmly and offered her hand to him. He stared. Shisui took the bag she was holding to help her out, while still holding one of her hands. She shook the extended hand towards Kakashi, until he slowly, reluctantly took it.

 _Well, it’s a start_ , she thought, even if his posture became stiff, body inkling to the side because Sakura was tiny compared to him. But she kept her smile and easy chatter as they walked on.

When they finally reached the huge group of parents and children, Naruto saw her and run towards her. She was fast to drop Shisui’s and Kakashi’s hands to meet him half-way in a hug. Ino joined and she had to answer to why they were late.

Gai had already greeted everyone with high energy and even Genma seemed to be on good terms with Inoichi-san. Surprisingly, Kakashi hadn’t vanished the moment they stopped, and he gave Fugaku-san a nod. Her father and Mikoto-san banded together, exchanging glances that Sakura found most curious.

They seemed to whisper something and with a light push her father walked forward. “Kakashi-kun, how are you?”

Sakura’s jaw almost dropped to the ground. Itachi who was by her side, turned with a questioning look to her, he too having witnessed their parents’ exchange and Kizashi’s familiarity with Hatake Kakashi. She shook her head, quickly turning to watch her father and sensei.

She wasn’t the only one observing them.

“Good, Haruno-san.” His tone was clipped, pained in a way, Sakura thought. His shoulders were drooped, but the way his fingers squeezed the plushie and his whole body was tense, betrayed his need to _flee_.

“It’s been a while, boy,” and Kami her father was too serious for any of it to be a good sign. Then slowly, her father’s face lit up slightly, “Happy New Year, Kakashi-kun. May you be blessed.”

“Health and prosperity to you,” Kakashi answered a little too fast.

Mikoto-san approached them slowly and Sakura felt her mother’s hand on her head. “Why don’t you join us for the blessings, Kakashi-kun?” the Uchiha matriarch asked with a tender smile.

**‘Okay… what is going on?’**

Inwardly Sakura shook her head, _‘I have no idea Inner. Do you think we ended up in a completely alternative universe instead of back in time? Because I can’t remember my father and Kakashi-sensei ever being like… like this.’_

Inner sighed, **‘Had they met? You know, _before_?’**

_‘I don’t think so, but maybe? Sensei never turned up those times I said kaa-chan wanted to meet my team. Only Sasuke and Naruto did, so I don’t know.’_

**‘Something is going on here Outer. They clearly know each other.’**

Sakura agreed. _‘I assume sensei at least has met Mikoto-san because of the whole Sharingan business, but otou-chan?’_

She was going to investigate. Okay, it wasn’t so farfetched that somehow her father knew Kakashi. Maybe sensei shopped at their store or had guarded her otou-chan in a trip somewhere. But their whole exchange was weird. They definitely hadn’t just met once or twice. They _knew_ each other. Again, not impossible, but why was Kakashi-sensei so tense, why was her father not laughing and throwing his arms around him, like he did with most people?

Sakura was swept away by Ino and Naruto before she could hear Kakashi’s answer. Soon they were all walking towards the temple again, and she would turn her head back, her pink braid whipping the air, to see if her sensei, Genma and Gai were still with the rest of their group. Damn her short body, because she couldn’t see past Shikamaru’s parents who were walking right behind them.

They all came to a stop as they reached their destination and Sakura heard more than saw the Sandaime giving out a speech about prosperity, health and blessings to the civilians of Konoha.

If her expression turned sour at the sound of his voice, no one noticed. There was not much love lost towards Sarutobi Hiruzen. Yes, he was her Hokage, yes under his rule Konoha had prospered for years it seemed, but it was also under his rule that Orochimaru was still alive, Danzō was committing his crimes freely, Naruto was being treated like scum.

Maybe it wasn’t entirely his fault. Sakura had heard Tsunade often talking about her sensei being too influenced by the Council, or the Council always being too pushy towards him. The Elders Koharu and Homura were his former teammates, Danzō had been his friend, Sakura knew those facts, but still, she couldn’t believe how the man had been so stupid or maybe gullible. He was supposed to be the damn Hokage!

But Sakura stood and listened and clapped with everyone else, when the Sandaime finished his speech. He was her Hokage after all and she was a shinobi of Konohagakure. Well, technically she wasn’t one yet, but that was merely semantics.

Following her parents, while holding Naruto’s hand they placed their blessings. They would still come back probably the next day to give full prayers.

The bells were still ringing when their whole group decided to say goodbye and it was then when Sakura realized that the unexpected trio of shinobi had stayed with them. Throwing any kind of precaution out the window, she slipped between bodies until she was next to Kakashi. While everyone was still chatting with each other, he was standing a few feet away, observing and not engaging.

Carefully, as to not alarm him and lose her head in the process, her hand rose to tag his long sleeve. When his lone eye zeroed down on her, mist gone as she supposed he was buried in his own mid, she gestured for him to get lower, on her level.

Blinking a few times, Kakashi relented to her wishes, squatting in front of her. She saw the dark mask shifting as he opened his mouth to say something, but Sakura beat him to it.

“I wish you health and happiness this year Kakashi-san,” she told him honestly, not putting up any of her pretenses. No easy smiles, or 5-year-old cheerfulness. “I’d like to see you around more often,” _stay in the village more sensei_ , “so if I meet you on the streets or something, I’ll call you, so do the same, okay?”

When he didn’t answer, Sakura so, _so_ slowly raised her hand, making sure it never went towards his blind spot and brought it to his hair, petting the untamed silver spikes.

“Take care of yourself and stay warm during the winter. Make sure to eat regularly and if you get injured, go to the hospital.” He hated hospitals and medics, she knew he’d never take her advice to heart, but she’d always been the caretaker in Team 7, she couldn’t hold back now. “I know that you’re probably very busy, but you need to take care of yourself, yeah? And –”

 _And come to me when you need to talk to someone_ … she couldn’t say that. Kakashi barely opened up to her before the war and he would most definitely not do that in the present, as she was a just little kid.

“And thank you, Kakashi-san.” _Thank you for everything, sensei. No matter how small or big._

Feeling the familiar sting on the back of her eyelids, Sakura quickly pulled away and relieved, walked to Shisui, who had been standing just a little further away. She didn’t know when he had followed her, but she was grateful of his presence. He seemed to not pay attention to them and their little exchange, but as soon as she approached him, Shisui pulled her in his arms, and she rested on his hip, head buried in the curve of his neck.

Sakura breathed and closed her eyes. She just needed a moment hidden from everyone, even Inner.

* * *

Geta - traditional Japanese footwear

Kanzashi - hair ornaments/ Tama kanzashi - hairpin decorated with a bead/ ball on the end

Kendama - japanese skill toy

Around midnight on New Year's Eve the Buddhist temples bells strike 108 times. Now I don't think there's like a set religion in Konoha but I put this in since it's a Japanese tradition. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Happy Halloween to all!! So i was supposed to update on Sunday, I just wanted to wish you guys Happy Halloween, even if this year it's kinda hard to experience the whole thing, right? 
> 
> Halloween is like my favorite holiday (not like I celebrate any other) even though it's not really a thing in Greece. Our version of Halloween when people dress up and we have carnivals and parties, is actually called 'Apokries' and begins 10 weeks before the Greek Orthodox Easter. I do like the whole carnival and masquerade parties during that time, but I find Halloween, hm how should I say this? Better? More up to my tastes because of the whole spooky season and such? yeah 
> 
> I know I said that there'd be no Kakashi for a while, but I just couldn't resist. Actually the whole New Year festival was supposed to be where Genma and Sakura first meet and I kept that meeting in the chapter obviously altered, and also brought in the dango, Kakashi and Gai as well. 
> 
> Fugaku is slowly ranking up in Sakura's mind and Shisui is like always there, being a good big brother (even if they both know she's the nee-chan). Mikoto and Kizashi like being children themselves? And a bit of a backstory about their challenges and how even the proud Hyuuga couldn't resist. Also, Wives Unite! Show your men you take no bs :P
> 
> Genma got his dango, but don't think I won't have Sakura chasing him around while he's in his ANBU uniform as well. The moments with Kakashi... I still contemplate if they should be there at all, but well, you guys tell me what you think. Did Sakura come out too strong and caring for her own good? Or for Kakashi's? Idk. Also I'm planning (as you saw) a bit of a backstory between Kakashi and Kizashi's old team... any guesses? :P
> 
> I'll come out and say it now. Sakura ain't Hiruzen's fan. She'll respect him (somewhat) bc he's her Hokage, and he's kinda nice to Naruto, but we all know he's not that great...
> 
> Anyway, I'm rumbling ain't I? I hope you enjoyed this cute, fluffy chapter and as always I'll be seeing you in the comments section. ❤
> 
> P.S. Academy chapters will begin soon as well, and I'm excited :P


	11. A Simple Bud

Sakura was used to the cold winter days and even more used to the freezing nights, having spent a good chunk of them deep in the forest, training, meditating, practicing with Itachi and Shisui to just _endure_.

So, a chilly morning in the end of January was nothing too harsh on her, even as snowflakes covered the pink petal color of her hair with a sheet of white and her bum was more than numb after sitting on her yard for over two hours.

Shisui had been on a mission for the past week and even though Itachi still met with her every night to keep their regime going, she had been neglecting her meditation time. It was actually Inner who had pointed it out, finding that her yang chakra was accumulating faster than her yin chakra as of late.

It wasn’t anything to worry about, but Sakura always relied more on her yin chakra. That was the reason she was great with casting genjutsu and practically made it impossible to fall under one, it was her yin chakra that she had spent years of accumulating into her Byakugō seal. She also theorized that her considerable larger amount of yin instead of yang chakra was the reason Inner existed in the first place. Although, she couldn’t be completely sure about that.

When Sakura had finally come to acknowledge her surroundings again, she checked her reserves, humming pleasantly when she realized they were steadily growing bigger. Sending a pulse of sensing chakra, she also checked for anyone lurking around. Maybe she was being paranoid but sensing the environment around her was something Sakura did more and more often.

Better be careful than sorry.

She was all alone. Her parents still in their store, Naruto back in the orphanage and since they hadn’t made any plans with the rest of their friends, she’d probably spend the day with her parents and her books.

Sakura took a look at the sky, batting her eyelashes to shield her eyes from the downpour of snow and made out she had still more than a couple hours until her parents’ arrival. She had so many questions for them, mainly having to do with Kakashi and how her father seemed to know him, but every time she asked, her father shot her down with a kind smile, telling her it was such a long story and he didn’t have the time.

Well, that was a whole load of crap, but as a shinobi, the pinkette knew when to take a step back, prepare her ambush and attack at the most opportune time. It didn’t mean she wasn’t irritated, though.

Dusting off her bottom as she stood, she made back to her house, briefly stopping by a patch of dead flowers, weighted down by a thick layer of snow. Winter in Konoha was by no means as harsh as in other nations, but outside of the Yamanaka greenhouses, no flowers stayed alive all year long. Especially the irises her mother loved. They bloomed in beauty in early summer but when the weather turned colder, they all wilted away.

Singing low, a song some of her comrades of the Shinobi Allied Forces had come up with, she started dusting of the snow off the flowers. Her emerald gaze taking in the dead life in front of her.

As a medic it was her job to mend, to give back life to almost dead bodies. What if… what if she could do that with those flowers?

Inner scoffed at her absurd idea, but Sakura didn’t drop it. Everything had chakra, not just humans. Sure, the concentration was different, and even the synthesis. Civilians for example, did have chakra, but they were dormant, sluggish and their pathways too small. Animals had chakra, in even lower concentration than civilians. When sensing natural energy, she had made the observation that everything, from the hummingbird sitting on a branch, to a tree behind her and even the grass blades under her fingertips, contained chakra.

With those thoughts in mind, her hands started glowing green immediately, and without an inch of hesitation she brought them towards the flower in front of her. Sakura felt her chakra seeping into the small, wrinkled flower, but even as she waited with bated breath, nothing happened.

Disheartened she stopped emitting medical chakra and simply kept the flower between her hands. Closing her eyes, she simply tried to sense the energy inside it, letting a small gasp when indeed, it was still there.

“Senjutsu,” she whispered, leaning closer prompting her healing chakra out once more, this time she also gathered whatever senjutsu chakra she had managed to absorb. Again, her eyelids fell, and Sakura concentrated on visualizing the end result as she often did when she was mending flesh and bones.

It was… difficult, mixing her own chakra with natural chakra but as they got intertwined with the flower’s energy it simply felt… well it felt normal, natural. Instead of forcing the chakra mixture do her bidding, she allowed it to flow unrestricted.

When her eyes finally opened again, her jaw almost dropped. The shriveled-up mess of a flower had smoothed out into its true purple glory. The stem green and when her fingers came in touch with the fresh petals, she let out a shaky breath.

“Kami… it worked! Inner it worked!”

Inner’s disbelief rolled into her in waves, and if Sakura wasn’t so preoccupied with staring at the flower, she’d have noticed Inner’s shocked gasp. Her reverie ended when her paranoia came crashing down on her. Quickly she looked behind her shoulder, right, left, even above.

**‘Do you think this could lead to Mokuton?’**

_‘What?!’_

Taken aback, Sakura snapped back to the flower. It couldn’t be. After all she had just brought it back to life, sped the progress of making it bloom again. _It couldn’t be._

Feeling only slightly guilty, she ripped the flower from the root and buried it under the soil. No one could find out about that. It wasn’t Mokuton, but if anyone saw they’d get the wrong idea.

As she walked inside her house, Inner voiced her thoughts **, ‘Why can’t it be Mokuton? You could try –‘**

_‘Inner, Mokuton was Shodaime’s genkai kekkei!’_

**‘Was it?’** Inner hummed. **‘Then why didn’t the Nindaime have it? Or Tsunade-sama? If it _was_ a genkai kekkei, wouldn’t it run in the family?’**

Sakura shook her head, not believing Inner, _‘No one has ever been able to duplicate the technique without Hashirama cells.’_

That statement brought them in an agreement and Sakura quickly stripped of her clothes and rinsed her body before submerging into the bathtub. Hot water immediately warmed her up and she felt her muscles relax.

 **‘Sakura,** ’ Inner voiced again **. ‘Did Yamato-taichou ever talked about Mokuton?’**

Her lids fell closed as Sakura slipped further down the water. The next time she opened them she was standing in her mindscape, with a black and white version of herself standing across from her. In there, she was wearing the ripped and bloody standard shinobi uniform, her hair was short, and she was her sixteen-year-old self.

Her legs brought her closer to Inner as a frown was slowly forming on her lips, “Inner, you can’t possibly think –”

“Just tell me, what did he tell you about Mokuton?”

Inner had her arms crossed over her chest, wearing a stubborn but thoughtful expression. Sakura sighed and decided to sit on the ground. “Not much. He said it _is_ a genkai kekkei. The way he uses it is by mixing his elemental chakra with senjutsu, but it’s only possible because of the Hashirama cells that creep Orochimaru experimented with.”

A low humming noise came as Inner followed Sakura’s example and took a seat right across from her. “Elemental chakra. Water and Earth?” Sakura nodded. “Your thick skull does allow you to realise that _your_ chakra types _are_ Water and Earth, right?”

“Inner…”

“No hear me out,” Sakura settled, observing the way her Inner seemed to be breathing hard. Suddenly, the landscape around them changed as Sakura was damn sure it wasn’t her who did that. They were standing in a field, in the same field, Sakura remembered, she used to meet with Ino when they were children in her original timeline.

Inner stood then and beckoned her to follow her. When they reached a small stream, Inner bent down to slip her hands through the running water. “You’ve got the correct chakra types, and yes, maybe only using the combination of Earth and Water release could lead to Mud Release, but with the introduction of senjutsu it could result to Mokuton.”

In theory, yes, it made sense but, “Then why hasn’t anyone else tried? Inner, people would go batshit crazy to be able to replicate the Shodaime’s technique. Besides Tsunade-sama had said that her grandfather not only had impeccable chakra control but incredibly large reserves as well.”

“Yes, yes, that all makes sense. You got the chakra types, you got the control and you can work more on senjutsu. Your reserves are growing –”

“They’ll never be big enough, Inner,” she growled in annoyance, “Not like Naruto’s or –”

Inner shot her hands up, “Naruto is a Jinchūriki for Kami’s sake! Of course, your reserves will never reach that point, but we both know what you’re able to do Sakura, and now you get a fucking head start!”

They both stood their ground, staring hard into each other’s eyes. Sakura could understand what Inner was saying, but it would be a foolish idea to believe she could ever replicate a genkai kekkei, or whatever the Mokuton was.

“Fine,” she finally conceded, “I’ll look up whatever I can about Senju Hashirama, his Mokuton and senjutsu.”

“Good,” Inner chirped, a feral smile stretching her face.

Sakura was rinsing the dishes when she heard the front door opening and her mother’s voice ringing through the house. With a frown she stared at the clock over the kitchen table. It was still early, and her parents normally wouldn’t be home for another hour or so. Wiping her hands hastily, she jumped from the chair she had pushed in front of the sink and hurried to meet them in the living room.

“Kaa-chan, otou-chan, you’re quite early,” she greeted them, accepting her mother’s kiss on her forehead and her father’s bone-crushing hug.

Kizashi made a joke about their precious daughter not needing them home, and her mother simply slapped his upper arm, “We came back earlier because we have to pack Sa-chan.”

“Pack?” her brows furrowed, she tried to remember if they had informed her about taking a trip.

“Saburo-san fell sick and can’t come with me in the Land of Rivers, so kaa-chan and I have to leave tomorrow,” her dad said as he pulled her on the couch beside him.

“Oh,” she said, watching her father, “So kaa-chan will come and, so will I?” In all honesty Sakura would rather stay in Konoha.

Her mother shook her head, “No dear, the weather is pretty cold as it is, and we don’t want to put you through that.”

“We’ll only be gone for a couple weeks, but don’t worry my precious blossom, we’ll take you to another trip during the spring or summer!”

“That’s okay, otou-chan, I’ll be fine here.”

“Oh, no, you won’t be staying here alone,” her mother said clearly amused. Right, she was just an almost 6-year-old kid. Obviously, she’d have to stay under supervision. Maybe she could stay at Ino’s.

“I’ve already told Mikoto-chan and she agreed to have you over for as long as we’ll be gone,” she went on and Sakura widened her eyes, startled.

“I’ll be staying with the Uchiha?”

Her parents exchanged a confused look before her father spoke, “Don’t you want to, Sa-chan? We figured since you’re friends with Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun, you’d like to be with them. You could also spend some time with your Shisui _-nii-chan_ ,” he added with a laugh, but quickly sobered when neither her daughter nor his wife shared the sentiment.

“No, no,” Sakura said quickly, “that’s fine. You’re right.”

It’d be fun to be around Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui and Sakura absolutely adored Mikoto-san, but the rest of the Uchiha kinda unnerved her. She would always get weird looks when she’d visit the Compound and now, she must spend two weeks there. Well, it would most certainly be an interesting experience. Maybe she could also dig into more of what her father refused to reveal about Kakashi.

“Great,” Mebuki clapped her hands, wearing a triumphant smile on her lips, “I need to start packing and then I’ll help with your things as well, after dinner’s ready.”

* * *

Itachi set up a small fire as Sakura used her spare water to clean the dirt on her face, and quickly wiped it away when it almost froze on her skin. Winters weren’t as harsh in the land of Fire, but still, it was more than her small body could bear sometimes.

Sakura was happy that her ninjutsu was coming along well. Granted, they were low rank jutsu, as much as her current chakra could accommodate, but with practice and time, she’d learn to use ninjutsu better than in her original timeline. Although, neither Shisui, nor Itachi shared her affinities, they had helped her greatly with those D and C rank Earth and Water ninjutsu.

Her genjutsu casting was also becoming better with every passing day and she had Itachi to thank for that. Even when Shisui put emphasis in becoming a jack of all trades, Itachi wanted her to master every single one of them. That was why he put special effort in teaching her about ninjutsu and genjutsu, while Shisui mostly trained her with blades and taijutsu. Even though Sakura’s taijutsu could be superior due to her monster strength, his speed was something that kept her on her toes and lost her many spars.

It still somewhat baffled her as to _why_ was Itachi helping her. Shisui knew the truth, but Itachi only assumed that she was a prodigy like himself. Sure, he had gained a sparring partner, but why was he so invested?

“Alright,” she said as she wrapped her cloak around her child-like body and joined Itachi around the fire, “next time I want to learn that final genjutsu you threw on me.”

He nodded, the shadows hitting his face moving to obscure half his face. Sakura extended her left arm to him, where he had slashed her with his shuriken. For the past couple months, Sakura often opted to not avoid sharp projectiles either Uchiha threw her way, in order for them to heal her after, or even during their spars.

Cradling her arm gingerly in his cold hands, Itachi used the hand-seals necessary to activate the Mystical Palm Technique. Sakura hummed, pleased that he hadn’t used his Sharingan and because he was administrating soothing and healing chakra to mend the wound.

“Very good, Itachi-kun,” she beamed up to him, after examining the scar. With more practice, she was sure his healing wouldn’t even leave faint marks behind. “Now remember, if the wound is bigger and you have chakra to spare, you could also numb the area around the injury.”

Wiping away the blood on her arm, he inclined his head, “I remember. It’s also good practice when extracting poisons.”

“Exactly!”

She was proud of him. Both Shisui and Itachi were picking up medical ninjutsu with ease and eagerness. Their chakra control was helping with their stability and progress, but Itachi was more focused on learning about all areas of medical ninjutsu.

Sakura let her head rest on his shoulder and thoughtfully she told him, “I think it’s time for you to sign up to the medical program in the hospital. That way, when you do use your knowledge, it won’t raise any questions.”

“I… have also thought about that,” he admitted, bringing his own cloak closer to his body. Sakura heard the _but_ in his tone. “Although it won’t raise questions with my comrades, my father would hardly approve the path of medic ninja.”

She couldn’t deny it. Itachi was after all the heir of the Uchiha clan Head. “You could just tell him that you want to be well-rounded in all shinobi arts and medical training is one of them. Also, it would come in use for your own sake and your comrades’.”

“I could try, but we both know I can’t retire from active duty until I’m at least a jōnin.” With a heavy sigh he squeezed Sakura’s hand when she laid it on top of his in a gesture of comfort. “Even then, Konoha will still have use for my skills in battle.”

Anger shimmered inside her body, for the life this young boy had to lead just because he was born as a son of a clan’s Head, as a prodigy. His freedom was basically taken from him since the day he took his first breath and she knew that Itachi valued Konoha’s safety more than his own desires, so he’d forever stay the good, obedient soldier. Or he’d take on the black and red Akatsuki cloak and join a criminal organization.

No. that wouldn’t happen. Ever.

“Well, maybe there’ll be a time when you teach genin teams and work some shifts in the hospital, before the miserable life of a Clan Head is forced on you.”

He laughed then and it was the very first time Sakura ever heard Itachi laughing. It wasn’t a mirthful laughter though, no, it was bitter, resigned. “Aah, maybe.”

When they finally made it back to the village, as always Itachi made sure she was close to her home before heading his own way.

“Goodnight, Itachi-kun! I’ll see you in the morning.”

With a lifted eyebrow he asked, “In the morning? Why is that?”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you,” she whispered, “my parents will be leaving for a trip and apparently I’ll be staying with your family for a few weeks.”

Itachi’s expression all of a sudden lifted with amusement. “That will be interesting.”

* * *

When Sakura was awoken bright and early in the morning, she simply wanted to bury herself under her heavy blankets and ignore her mother’s voice and presence all together. The medic in her scolded her own self, knowing very well how young children needed _a lot_ of sleep to develop, but of course Sakura was cutting down on sleep to fit her training schedule.

Most days, when her parents would leave early, Sakura simply continued to sleep undisturbed, but as Haruno Mebuki reminded when her daughter rolled on her other side, her parents had to leave in less than an hour and they had to hurry if they wanted to drop Sakura off to the Uchiha Compound.

Begrudgingly she threw her covers away, washed up, got dressed almost in autopilot mode and ate her breakfast provided by her father.

_‘Kami I’d kill for some coffee.’_

Inner cackled and mentally Sakura saw her shaking her finger mockingly, **‘Not until you’re physically over 10-years-old!’**

She sighed, glaring at her half-eaten tamagoyaki, _‘I hate you!’_

**‘Aw, Outer, that’s cute!’**

Ignoring her, Sakura shoved the food down and went to grab her things. Once in her room, she made sure to pack her notebook that was conveniently hidden behind her nightstand and her weapon pouch, located under a loose floorboard. She couldn’t have her mother see them the previous night when they packed her clothes.

As her father held her in his arms, perfectly aware that his little blossom was only half-awake, they headed for their store in the marketplace, greeting the neighbouring shopkeepers and informing them that they would be out of the village for a while. Her mother made quick work in wrapping a bundle of premium imported tea and bath salts from the Hidden Waterfall Village, as a thank you gift for the Uchiha family.

In her hazy mind, Sakura wondered if she should stop by the orphanage later to make sure Naruto was aware of her stay with the Uchiha. She couldn’t really remember if they had plans for that day, but Sasuke would probably remind her later if that was the case.

Walking through the Uchiha Compound was as always, a little weird. There weren’t many people out on the streets, like other times, but everyone’s eyes were on them. Okay, her father waving and smiling at everyone could be a reason for their stares, but still, it was unnerving. Especially when only so few of them actually reciprocated the gesture.

Sakura didn’t blame them. She had observed that the Uchiha were wary of outsiders, just like the general population was uneasy around them.

Her mother knocked gingerly on the door when they reached Sasuke’s house, knowing well enough that the shinobi inside would most definitely already be aware of their presence. The girl barely registered the door opening and the conversation that started as she was already falling asleep, lulled by her father’s low tremble when he was speaking and her mother’s gentle kiss on the top of her head. It was only when she was handed to another embrace and the door closed shut that her awareness came back.

Willing her eyes to open, she shifted closer to the warmth. “Hello,” she slurred lazily, only somewhat startled by the Uchiha patriarch looking down at her. It was with a mundane kind of triumph when she noticed his usually austere expression turning softer.

“You can go back to sleep Sakura. My wife is preparing a futon in Sasuke’s room.”

She nodded, her eyelids feeling heavy as Fugaku started moving towards what she supposed was the stairs for the upper floor where the bedrooms were. “Sasuke’s a good kid… works hard,” her mumbles got interrupted by a yawn, “…approval. Loves you.”

Sleep had already claimed Sakura’s consciousness, so she didn’t realise the moment Uchiha Fugaku faltered in his steps, or the heavy sigh leaving him. Her Inner though, heard the faint _‘I know’_ loud and clear.

* * *

It was the fourth day Sakura spent with the Uchiha Head family and a routine had already settled. Every morning she’d wake up and have breakfast with them. After Fugaku-san’s leave for the Police Department, Sakura would help Mikoto-san with cleaning the table and then play with Sasuke. If Itachi was around, they’d spent time together as well. Then Sasuke and Sakura would pick up Naruto from the orphanage and meet the rest of their friends at the dango stall or one of their houses.

They would return for lunch and Sasuke would pester Itachi to train with them. He did take them for target practice the previous day, but soon after, another chuunin showed up, with a summon from the Hokage. In the evenings they’d play puzzle games inside, or walk around the garden, before dinner.

Sakura was getting used to them. Fugaku-san was strict, but not unkind as she had originally thought. She saw it in the way his lip would curl up whenever Sasuke told his family about how they had spent the day, the way his eyes would tenderly rest on his wife when she laughed, the way he nodded proudly at Itachi’s achievements. Mikoto-san was always patient with her children and liked to be around Sasuke and Sakura when Sasuke would allow her. The Uchiha matriarch would also put them to sleep every night, kissing Sasuke’s cheek and stroking Sakura’s pink strands of hair. There was the smell of cotton, jasmine and green tea that Sakura had associated with the woman and it was strangely comforting.

Itachi and her put a hold on their night training. It was easy for her to sneak out of her house, as her parents were civilians. Well, her father had been a genin, but the years of non-active duty and his daily exhaustion either from his travels or the long hours of work, had him sleeping deeply every night. Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto were shinobi though. Mikoto-san might have also spent the last decade away from battles, but her reflexes were sharp and her instincts always on high alert.

They would immediately realise that the two of them were sneaking out and they couldn’t risk it.

The two children were sitting cosily with their feet tucked under the kotatsu when Mikoto called them to the kitchen. Once there, she handed Sasuke a list of groceries.

“We’re expecting some company tonight, so Sasuke I need you to run by Yui-ba-san’s store. I would go myself, but I need to tidy up the house.”

Sasuke nodded obediently but turned to Sakura with furrowed eyebrows. His mother picked up his confusion and was quick to speak further. “I forgot otou-san’s lunch this morning. Sakura-chan could you bring it to him? You know the way to the Police Department?”

“A couple blocks from the hospital, right? It’s no problem, I’ll go,” Sakura agreed. She had never been inside the Police Department, only seeing Uchiha policemen patrolling the streets.

The youngest Uchiha was still unconvinced, “Maybe we can go together when I return? It’s far away to walk alone.”

This version of young Sasuke was so damn adorable. If Inner could die from a heart attack, she would have already. Of course, Sakura would be just fine, but Sasuke caring about her wellbeing was very much appreciated.

It was also when Mikoto-san took her young age in regard, “Oh, my, you are quite right…”

“It’s fine Mikoto-san, Sasuke,” Sakura was fast to assure them with a smile. “I’ve been walking around the village by my own for a while now. Kaa-chan almost had a stroke when I first did, but then she got used to me sneaking away.”

At Mikoto’s still unsure expression, Sakura elaborated, “I know the village well enough and I promise to keep to the main streets until I reach the hospital.”

“Okay then,” the Uchiha matriarch sighed, reaching towards the counter for a wrapped bento box. “Just ask for Fugaku in the front desk and they’ll show you to his office.”

She nodded and went to grab her coat with Sasuke and his mother, who helped them dress up and wrapped scarves around the kids’ necks.

“Hey Sasuke, how about you go get Naruto and we meet up at Ichiraku’s? He’ll be happy to have lunch with us.” With a small blush she turned to Mikoto, “If that’s okay?”

Her soft chuckle gave her the answer. Lightly ruffling Sakura’s hair, Mikoto gave them the okay, “It’d be better for me as well, since I have quite a lot to do before dinnertime.”

Sakura and Sasuke walked together until the store in the Uchiha Compound Mikoto had instructed Sasuke to shop from. “See you in a bit,” he said when Sakura waved back as she walked away from him.

Bypassing the sea of dark-haired and dark-eyed Uchiha, she finally made it to the gate separating their Compound from the village. Sakura had always wondered why exactly the Uchiha clan lived so far away from the other clan’s compounds and the village in general. She knew it had something to do with the Nindaime, Tobirama-sama being prejudiced against the clan. He had been raised in constant war between the Senju and the Uchiha, but even if Madara turned out to go crazy and betray the village, he was still one of its founders.

It no brainer to understand the reasons the Uchiha felt so distant with their fellow Konoha citizens and maybe it was because of that segregation that everyone else kept away from them as well.

As Sakura passed through some well known streets, she smiled to the people around her, waved at every shinobi she saw on the way and even spent a few moments to chat with the librarian, who told her she had missed her being around.

Eventually she made it in front of the Police Department and stared at the large Uchiwa inside the blue star, painted on the building. Steeling herself, she tightened the scarf around her and climbed the stairs, towards the double doors. Once she stepped inside, she was welcomed with warm air hitting her cheeks and an involuntary shiver passed through her body.

Sakura looked around, taking in some Uchiha wearing the standard Konoha-nin attire with the symbol of the police force on their shoulders, talking amongst themselves. There was a desk in the middle of the reception area, where a man was looking through some files. She approached the desk and cleared her throat.

“Excuse me, could I see Fugaku-san, please?” she asked, making sure to activate the _extra sweetness_ in her voice. “I was sent by Mikoto-san.”

The man had to bend forward in order to peak at her. “What’s your name kid?”

“Haruno Sakura, sir.”

“You’re the one hanging around young Sasuke, aren’t you?” one of the men standing in the corner asked and suddenly all interest was on her. Sakura merely nodded but wore her bright smile as an armour.

Another of those men came towards her and regarded her with interest, before his eyebrow rose, “The hair’s natural?”

“Yes, sir,” she almost, _almost_ growled out. She already got enough for her hair but didn’t want to comment on _his_ weirdly light hair for an Uchiha.

“Yakumi-san can escort you to Fugaku-sama’s office,” the one behind the desk said and actually smiled at her. She thanked him and turned to the man he had pointed out.

“Come on then,” Yakumi-san told her, and she followed behind him. He led her to a staircase, and they began their ascent. “Fugaku-sama might be busy, so I’ll have to announce your arrival. Is he expecting you?” he asked turning his head down to look at her.

“Not as far as I know, but Mikoto-san could have sent word.”

They came to stand at a hallway with many closed doors. Her escort knocked on one where a plate ‘Head of Konoha Military Police Force’ read. Sakura glanced around the other doors, one being the archive room, but before she could observe further Yakumi-san called her to go in.

Minding her manners, she thanked him as he was closing the door behind her and she turned to face Fugaku-san who was sitting behind a desk, a pile of documents on either side of him. It reminded strangely of Tsunade-sama and the towers of unfinished paperwork.

“Hello Fugaku-san. I brought you lunch, since Mikoto-san forgot this morning.”

He acknowledged her with a nod and his eyes narrowed as he stared around her, “Sakura, did you come alone?”

She couldn’t help her giggle from escaping as she went closer and placed the wrapped bento on his desk. “Mikoto-san was also worried about me coming alone since Sasuke had to run another errant.”

“The village is not as safe as you might think,” he told her sternly.

Pushing the urge to roll her eyes, she smiled up to him, “As I told her, I’ve been wandering the village by myself for a while. My parents don’t mind much.”

“Of course,” he gave a heavy sigh, closing his eyes. “Sit Sakura. Would you like some tea to warm up?”

“Thank you, I’d love some.”

She watched as he stood up, moving to a small table by the corner of the room where a small electric kettle and few cups laid on top. As Fugaku-san was preparing tea, Sakura got rid of her scarf and coat, hanging them on the chair she occupied.

“Thank you,” she said taking the warm cup in her hands. “So, what is the focus of the Police Force exactly?” she asked once he had taken his previous seat.

“Many, from simply guarding and patrolling the village to handling internal criminal affairs and bringing shinobi as well as civilians to justice.”

She hummed thoughtfully and took a sip. It wasn’t high quality tea, but it was still warm and pleasant. “It is a noble occupation then,” she waited for his nod before going on. “And what happens then? Does the Military police sentence the criminals?”

Fugaku-san stared at her for a moment, before relaxing in his chair. “Not really. We do have a detaining centre, but the actual sentence comes from the court. For civilian affairs it is up to the Court of Fire Country and judges appointed by the Daimyo, shinobi affairs are taken care of by the Military Court of Konoha, or Clan councils if say a crime is committed by or against a clan member. Sometimes, according to the severity of the case the Council of Konoha and the Hokage could get involved as well.”

“I see,” Sakura said. Not much had changed since the Uchiha massacre then. The justice system was pretty much the same as she remembered from _before_. “So, the Konoha Police Force deals with in-village security and shinobi of higher rank and ANBU deal with external security?”

“That is correct in most parts. You certainly seem interested in the matter, Sakura.” If his tone was a bit sceptical, well, he was a shinobi. Of course, he’d be suspicious of being questioned even by a little kid.

Sakura only nodded back, staring with big, innocent eyes at him. “I am. Well, mostly I’m curious. Can I ask a few more questions, Fugaku-san?”

Drinking more of his tea, he motioned her to go ahead. “Is the Force only made of shinobi from the Uchiha clan?”

“Yes,” he confirmed, “but if there is a case of a missing person or something of the sort, we work with shinobi from the Inuzuka clan as well.”

“But they are not in the force?” He shook his head. “Why?” she asked, innocently. “I mean since you do need their help on certain cases, wouldn’t it make sense for them to permanently be part of the police?”

Lacing his hands in front of him, in a gesture that reminded her of Sasuke, back when he was a moody little shit, he said, “The Konoha Military Police Force is also unofficially called the Uchiha police Force. Ever since its creation, it was run by the Uchiha clan.”

“So, it was created by the Clan?”

It took a moment for him to reply and Sakura noticed how his expression had turned sharp. “No,” he finally said. “The Nindaime created the Police Force and… entrusted it to the Uchiha Clan.”

Oh… that was interesting. Of course, Sakura was aware of the fact, but the way Fugaku-san spoke wasn’t of warmth and gratitude for the noble occupation. What was written in history books, was that Senju Tobirama created the Force as an olive branch to the Uchiha, as a sign of trust. But maybe they didn’t take it as such.

Sakura finished her tea and set the empty cup on the desk. “It was nice of him then to do so. Giving so much leverage to the Uchiha clan not to only bring civilians but shinobi to justice as well.” She wasn’t sure if Fugaku-san was liking her words, so she tried to be smarter about her approach.

“I may be young and not know much, but my father says that the Uchiha are the most dedicated clan when it comes to protecting the village and their loved ones. I think, I believe that too after having met some of your clansmen, Fugaku-san and maybe Nindaime-sama thought so as well.”

He gave a noncommitted hum and he too finished his tea. “We serve Konoha to the best of our abilities,” he only said.

“I have no doubt on that and that’s why I really support Sasuke’s dream to one day be the Head of the Police Force.” Sakura revelled in the way the man’s eyes widened slightly to her comment. “My friend Kiba also wants to be part of the Force, but I guess… he can’t? He’s not an Uchiha.”

It wasn’t a lie. After Sasuke talked to their friends about his goal to become the greatest Head of the Police Force, Kiba had gained an interest in it as well, telling Sasuke that it would be fun working together in the Force when they grow up.

Having spoken her thoughts, Sakura rose and pulled her coat back on. She didn’t want to be late meeting her boys. The Uchiha Head also rose and moved to the door.

“Thank you for the tea and company, Fugaku-san. I’ll see you for dinner,” she smiled.

He nodded but stopped her as she was ready to leave. “I will have someone walk you back to the Compound, Sakura.”

“Oh, don’t mind. I’m meeting Sasuke and Naruto for lunch at Ichiraku’s. It’s not that far.”

Not entirely convinced, the man gave a small, “Hn,” and pulled a few ryō bills and handed them to her, “Your mother has mentioned that Naruto has quite the appetite.”

Sakura was truly touched. She always made sure to pay for Naruto when they weren’t eating at her house, but her allowance wasn’t that big.

Staring back at the man she beckoned him to lean down. When he was on her level, Sakura hugged him tight, noticing his sudden tension at the affectionate display. “For strength. You still have a long day ahead, Fugaku-san.”

Awkwardly he patted her back a few times and she let go, letting him return to his usual height. With a last smile she opened the door, only to come face-to-waist with another individual, who had his fist up, ready to knock on the door.

“Kagen-san.”

“Oh, Fugaku-sama,” the man said, looking between the older Uchiha and the little pink-haired girl, “I brought the report you had asked from the logistical department.”

“Hello,” Sakura waved and turned back to Fugaku, “I’ll be taking my leave now. Thank you again Fugaku-san and enjoy your lunch!”

With a last nod from him, she walked away, going for the staircase. Once she was on the lower ground, she waved at the Uchiha at the front desk and the ones around the room but was suddenly stopped by the same shinobi who had talked to her earlier. The one with the lighter hair.

“So, you’re done with Fugaku-sama, pinky?”

Sakura blinked at the scornful tone he used. Obviously, he didn’t like her for some reason. “Yes, sir. What’s it to you?”

“Mind your tone, kid!” he bit at her and had Inner cursing colourfully inside her head. “I do wonder how come a civilian girl has been walking around freely in our Compound and our Department.”

“Have you?” she asked sweetly, but her eyes turned to slits. “Why don’t you ask your _boss_ then? He’d be happy to answer, I assume.”

Murmurs started to raise from the other Uchiha around and it was at that moment, when the shinobi took a step towards her, Sharingan threatening to emerge, that Sakura felt a familiar chakra signature and all her irritation vanished.

“Sa-chan?”

“Shisui-nii!” she ran to him, barely inside the building, but his arms already open and expecting her. “When did you come back?”

She heard him chuckle as he rubbed his cheek to hers and she squeezed tighter. “Just now. Missed me that much, birdie?”

When she was down on her feet again, she tried not to pout, “You were gone for more than a week this time. Obviously, I missed you,” she said matter-of-factly, hands on her hips.

Shisui didn’t hide his amusement, but when he glanced behind her, his face was wiped blank. “Something wrong?” he asked with a raised brow, his hand already on Sakura’s shoulder to bring her closer to him.

That side of Shisui would never cease to amaze Sakura. He knew who she was, what she had been through, that she wasn’t really a helpless little kid, but he was always ready to protect her. Always ready to comfort her. It made her grateful and warm to the depths of her heart how Shisui could be so selfless and caring. He was struggling too; she was well aware. He was having a hard time living in a house by his own, with the memories of a war and death keeping him up at night. Maybe that was what linked them, and Sakura could only hope that she could give back some of the support he was so generously offering to her.

“Nothing’s wrong, Shisui- _kun_ ,” the same person said, “Just odd, that this civilian girl seems so close with the Head family and apparently you as well.”

“Yes, well strange things happen in the world,” Shisui joked and started stirring Sakura to the doors. “I certainly don’t have to entertain your questions and if you do need answers, maybe ask the Head family?”

Sakura huffed, “That’s what I said,” but was reprimanded by Shisui with a stern look.

“Well, I would agree,” another voice came and everyone in the room snapped to see Uchiha Fugaku walking in the reception room. He only spared a glance at his clansmen, who seemed all shaken, earlier bravado lost. “Welcome back Shisui,” he greeted and then his gaze rested dead on her green eyes, a frown was pulling his lips down. “Sakura, won’t you be late?”

“Yeah, they’re probably waiting,” she said and smiled a toothy grin. “If you don’t need Shisui-nii, can he join us? He just came back.”

He gave them his permission easily and Sakura was fast to drag him out of there, not to keen on staying to watch what was about to go down, even if Inner was extremely curious.

“What happened back then?” Shisui asked her when they were walking through the busy streets.

She waved it off, “You heard him. How can a civilian be close to the almighty Uchiha and live in the Head family’s house, yada-yada.”

“You what?”

“Oh, yeah. My parents had to leave the village for a few weeks and Mikoto-san took me in,” with a mischievous glint in her eyes, she turned to him, “We’re neighbours now, nii-chan!”

Shisui gave a long sigh and whisked her up on his arms, “As amusing as that is, I’m afraid there will be more people voicing opposition. You and your parents are the only civilians to be inside the Uchiha grounds in like… years, if ever.”

“I thought that would be good though?” she genuinely felt confused and Shisui mirrored her pinched expression. “I mean, people seem to not trust your clan that much and Uchiha are always distant to others. I thought more interactions with civilians could be good for the clan’s reputation, or whatever.”

“Sound logic,” he agreed, “but you’re talking about breaking biases going back many generations before ours. It won’t be easy.”

“No,” she conceded, “but it’s not impossible. Like in my neighbourhood and the shops close to ours, you know? When Sasuke would come around people would be watching him oddly, not like they did Naruto, but still. Now they’ve warmed up to him. To them, both and I’m actually relieved for that.”

“Sasuke’s just a kid, though.”

“We can start with the children. They’re the future after all and all that crap people say. Sasuke, Itachi-kun, you, maybe your friends from the clan, if the anti-social you and Itachi have any…”

“Hey, not nice!” he pouted, but didn’t deny her claims, which gave her the answer that yes, they didn’t have other friends.

They stopped just a few feet away from Ichiraku’s and Shisui set her on the ground. “Anyway, you get what I mean. We start with the obvious, then well, my parents are close with Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san, so maybe I’ll persuade them to arrange some meetings in the civilian district, our house for a start.”

Shisui nodded, looking around. Sakura also let her chakra scan for hidden signatures, finding ANBU close by, so she dropped her voice. “Somehow, becoming friends so early with my old classmates has also brought most Clan Heads together, so I’m hoping the general opinion on Uchiha will change.”

“Let’s just hope that my clansmen will also be more cordial to outsiders.”

There they shared a disbelieving look, but decided to drop the matter, opting for a delicious and steaming bowl of ramen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> It's about 4:30 in the morning in Greece rn and I just can't sleep, so I was working on my wips and decided to upload the chapter a little earlier. 
> 
> I'm not saying that Sakura's gonna crack the equation for Mokuton but... that's exactly what I'm saying. The whole thing she did with the flower wasn't Mokuton though, just a crazy idea to mix healing chakra and natural energy. I'm not an expert on senjutsu, natural energy, chakra or whatever, but let's all pretend I know what I'm doing and this whole thing makes sense. 
> 
> Also, Sakura will be staying with the Uchiha because why not? I need her to have some proper grasp on the situation with the Uchiha clan so, I'm building it up. She also has a talk with Fugaku where I tried a bit of world-building. Coming clean here, I took most ideas from a post on reddit because I was searching for the canon system of justice but couldn't find anything to go with (is there even one?) so reddit it was. 
> 
> Aaaand Shisui is probably my favorite character I guess? Idk, i love him. 
> 
> Anyway, I think I do have to go to sleep soon, so I hope you enjoy the chapter and leave a comment to share your thoughts ❤


	12. Alea Iacta Est

Coming morning, Sakura showed up for breakfast long before Sasuke awoke. Itachi, Fugaku and Mikoto were already on the table, wearing solemn expressions. Sakura correctly guessed that it had to do with the previous night’s dinner guests they had. In her original timeline, Sakura had never met the Uchiha Elders and from their small interaction the previous night, she was glad she hadn’t.

If she could describe them in a few words, those would be: miserable, rude and entitled old coots.

At first, she was at least happy that Shisui was there as well. After Mikoto found out he was back from his long mission, when Shisui took her and Sasuke home, she all but dragged him inside the house. So, her friend was there, sitting by her side through the night. Sakura had early found out that Shisui often took the role of the jester when dealing with his clan because _‘a fool could always fool others’_.

And it worked. For a while.

The whole dinner reminded her of the times Tsunade-sama had to attend a meeting with the Council and the Elders and Shizune-sempai would hide her sake stash.

So, his façade lasted until the moment the oldest wrinkly bastard accused him of spending too much time on his shinobi duties and has forsaken the work he must do for the clan and the Police Force. That was when the whole night became a nightmare. As much as Sakura tried to squeeze his hand under the table, pinch him, distract him from leaking out waves of killing intent, all her attempts were useless and eventually he dismissed himself, his food barely touched.

Whatever he said to them, they would rebuke, even when Fugaku-san, as the clan Head, spoke up for him, they didn’t concede.

Many a times had Shisui talked to Sakura about how much he enjoyed being part of the Force. He preferred it over going on missions where he had to kill and trap, interrogate others, but he was a loyal Konoha shinobi and that was a fact.

After Shisui’s leave, Sasuke and Sakura were told to go upstairs and get ready for bed. Her friend was visibly upset about the treatment his favourite cousin had received, but it wasn’t Sakura’s _place_ to say anything about it. The only thing she did to console Sasuke, was telling him that Shisui would be alright, because he never let anyone’s opinion dictate who he is and what he does.

Inside though, the girl was boiling with more than anger. While Inner was creative enough in the ways she could make the raisined-up humanoids pay for being so mean to Shisui, she laid down and with some chakra help, she overheard the rest of the conversation going on downstairs.

Itachi’s involvement in the village came up, his loyalty to Konoha versus the clan, his promotion, “When is he going to be a jōnin?” and “Why isn’t he already?”.

Eventually her name was tossed around and the reason of her presence in their compound. They agreed on the potential good relations with Haruno Kizashi, since the man was well known and had many friends in high positions, mainly in the Daimyo’s Court. What they didn’t agree on, was how close Sakura seemed to be with the Clan Head heirs.

The first time Itachi spoke throughout the night’s duration, was also the last.

“I believe that it shouldn’t be your concern who my brother, or I befriend. For years you had expectations on my social skills, and I think I am currently broadening them. Haruno Sakura is going to be Sasuke’s classmate, coming spring and she has managed to create friendships between many clan children. I am just giving you some advice, to not try and mess with the girl. Like her father, she has proved to be a valuable asset that unites many and she has a tough backbone. Do not give her, or her friends, a reason to bite.”

His words were followed by the dragging of a chair and stunned silence. Even Sakura became breathless, until she heard Itachi’s bedroom door closing with a soft click.

The Uchiha Elders turned on Fugaku-san next, for his son’s blatant disobedience but weren’t deemed by an answer and eventually left.

The first thing Sakura did when she sat on the table, was to smile brightly at the three occupants. She hadn’t slept much, and she was sure they knew by the tired rings under her eyes. Mikoto was concerned and filled her bowl of rice to the brim. Sakura still smiled.

After having eaten most of her rice and soup, while the conversation was kept to a minimum, Sakura raised her head and looked between Fugaku and Mikoto.

“I was thinking about something,” she said, earning everyone’s attention and by Fugaku’s signal to continue, she did. “Maybe it would be best if I stay with the Yamanaka until my parents return. Ino’s parents wont mi –”

Mikoto interrupted her, leaning forward, “Sakura-chan, why are you saying this? Did you and Sasuke had a fight? Have w-we done something to offend you?”

“No, no!” flailing her hands around, Sakura denied the absurd statement. “Of course, you haven’t and nothing’s wrong with Sasuke, it’s just that…”

She paused, glancing towards Itachi, but he was wearing the same confused look his mother did, granted lacking the emotion from his overall face but his eyes. She had been thinking all night about this. Sure, she wanted to get a scope of the Uchiha, but the previous day was a disaster. Sakura didn’t want to cause unnecessary drama, surely when she had to maintain as much of a low profile as possible.

“It’s just that, yesterday, at the police department, what that man said and last night with the Clan Elders,” this time she looked up to the patriarch, “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I was still awake and they were loud.”

They were, even if she did need her enhanced hearing to listen to Itachi, the Elders were all but yelling before and after his little speech. Tensions were high ever since Shisui left.

“I really don’t want to cause any problems to any of you, so maybe it’s best I stay somewhere else.”

Everyone stilled for a long moment, before Itachi turned to face her fully, his eyes bleeding red.

“Are you using a henge?” he asked.

It took Sakura several seconds of just blinking up to him puzzled. “What? Wait, did you… did you just make a joke?”

But no one was laughing. Well, maybe she would have if Uchiha Itachi hadn’t just tried to _joke_ about something.

Red turned back to onyx and he shook his head, looking away, “You’re not acting like yourself. You’re being foolish.”

Yes, it wasn’t typically a Sakura move. In any other situation she’d just not care, but it wasn’t any other situation. “Foolish, perhaps, but I know when I’m not wanted around.”

Mikoto’s gasp was followed by the darkest expression she had ever seen on the woman, “Don’t ever say that again, Sakura-chan.”

“We gave our word to your parents that you would stay safe under our roof while they are away from Konoha,” Fugaku said, an air of finality in his tone, with every single word he spoke.

She nodded, “I know and I’m grateful. My respect for you hasn’t lessened any bit, or my affection for your family, but I’d hate it if you were put in a tough spot because of me being here.”

Placing his hashi down, he stared right at her eyes. Their gaze held, but Sakura didn’t feel intimidated. He wasn’t trying to scare her after all, but to read her intentions and the truth behind her words.

“Sakura, you can stay with our family as long as you wish, and you will be free to leave only if it is by your own sentiment. Do not worry about our clansmen, or Elders and do not forget that we are the Head family.”

Softly, motherly, Mikoto asked, “Sakura-chan, has anyone made you feel bad in the compound? Was anyone mean to you?”

“No,” she shook her head, but apparently no one was convinced. “I’m being honest, no one was mean. I always get looks because of my hair and whispers of my civilian status when I’m around shinobi or other clanspeople, so it’s nothing I’m not used to.”

“Oh, honey…”

Sakura shrugged, “I don’t mind. I know these will be just some of the prejudices against me for the rest of my life. I just have to prove to everyone my worth. But I genuinely don’t care about what anyone thinks about me.”

“You care about what they will think of us, then?” Itachi asked, somewhat pleased.

Again, she agreed. “You have been really nice to me, all of you and maybe it’s because of the old camaraderie between Mikoto-san and my otou-chan, but when I met Shisui-nii, we didn’t know that, when I met Itachi-kun and Sasuke, we didn’t know that.”

“Sakura,” Fugaku called and her attention snapped to him fully, expecting to hear his thoughts. Admittedly, it wasn’t what she expected, but more. “You will always be welcomed in our house and not just because of your parents. If you do want to prove everyone who has a misleading opinion about you wrong, you better start now.”

Sakura had to maintain a lot of self-restraint to not fly towards the man and hug him to death. And for the first time since she had become Tsunade-sama’s apprentice, she had found herself wanting to bow in gratitude in front of him and his whole family. She didn’t of course, because her shishō had taught her not to bow down to anyone, not even her, but she made sure to convey her sincere gratitude to them.

They all finished their breakfast in a relatively better mood and Sakura informed them that she would spend the morning with Shisui. Mikoto-san packed breakfast for her nephew and asked Sakura to invite him for dinner with them again.

“I will let him know him, but…” locking eyes with Itachi, she found understanding there.

He gave a miniscule nod, “He might need some time alone. He hasn’t been as upset in a while.”

“Maybe you should come, too?”

“I promised Sasuke I would take him with me today. I have some errands to run for Nekobaa.”

“Huh?” Hold on. Nekobaa? The old crazy cat lady? Team 7 had a mission tasked by her, to get a cat pawprint for her book or whatever.

With a slight uplift to his lips, he tapped her forehead. “Maybe I’ll take both of you with me next time,” he said and made his way towards the stairs.

Sakura shuddered. Although the memories were hazy, she did remember that their mission wasn’t an easy one. Well, she’d take that particular mission over defeating Danzō, the Akatsuki and Kaguya without complaint.

Taking the stacked bento, she waved the Uchiha couple goodbye and ran to Shisui’s house. To make sure he was there, she let her senses expand and after locating him in the back garden, she sent a pulse of chakra to inform him of her presence. Sakura found Shisui on the engawa, his oldest cat Koko, was sprawled on his lap, two of her kittens – not so small anymore – were also napping close to his sitting form.

As soon as Sakura was in visible distance, his eyes found her and gave her a smile before it disappeared. _Good_ , she thought. She always hated it when Shisui was pretending around her. Sakura took a seat next to him, set the bento on her other side and let Mikan, the orange and white kitty, curl onto her.

“So, how badly did it get after I stormed out, last night?” he began, tone light, but the frown on his face indicating his vexation.

Sakura sighed and leaned to his side. “Fugaku-san tried to defend you, then they started talking about Itachi and eventually about me. Itachi-kun basically shut their mouths, telling them it’s not their business if I’m your friend and his, or if I spend time in the compound and he stood up and left as well.”

“Shit, _that_ I’d love to see!”

Both broke into soft chuckles, eventually growing silent while petting the cats. Sakura stared at the garden absentmindedly. It wasn’t as big as Mikoto-san’s, but larger than her parents’. There were no well-taken-for flower beds, or a koi pond like the one the Head family had in their garden, but the stone steps led to a small azumaya. Sakura would definitely be coming to relax there during the summer.

“Are you okay?” she finally asked and at first, she didn’t think he had heard her, for she kept her voice soft, not wanting to disturb the tranquillity of the moment.

But he did and although his answer didn’t come immediately, it came out honestly. “Sometimes I feel so tired with dealing with everything in my life. The clan puts pressure on me, my village wants me to be a killing machine most times I get sent outside the gates and I…” focusing on the tabby cat, he scratched between her ears, smiling faintly at the purring sound she let out. “I love both Konoha and my clan, I do, but sometimes they ask for more than I’m capable of… morally.”

Pink hair flew up and down as she nodded to his words. Last night had been... informative to say the least. Shisui was never one to complain, but he would share his concerns with her and Itachi, his burdens and his dreams. For the first time, Sakura truly realised the kind of pressure her friends had in their life.

Gently, she let Mikan down and rose to her feet. She approached the azumaya under Shisui’s watchful eyes and plucked out a flower, presumably a lily, long dead and shrivelled up. Walking back to Shisui, she picked the bento meant for him.

“Come on, Shisui-nii, Mikoto-san sent breakfast. Let’s get inside and warm up, huh?”

He got up as well, all the cats following behind his feet and drew the shoji doors. Sakura was already familiar with the indoors layout of his house and darted straight to the kitchen to lay out the bento box. Shisui took his seat and took the hashi she gave him, keeping his sharp eyes on the dead flower. Sakura closed her eyes, concentrated and allowed her bastardized version of senjutsu and healing chakra run from the tip of the petals down to its stem.

She heard clatter and opened her eyes to see Shisui’s hashi dropped on the floor. Raising her head, she almost cackled at the expression the boy had on.

“What the heck?!”

After running a finger through the white flower, she passed it to Shisui, “Don’t let yourself be contained by only what your clan or the village thinks of you, what they want you to be. You can be more than that. I know you _are_ more than that.”

“Sakura, is this –? How?”

She actually did smile, “No, it’s not Mokuton, just a mix of medical ninjutsu and senjutsu, but I am trying to find out about Hashirama-sama’s technique. Maybe it wasn’t a genkai kekkei.”

“It wasn’t?” he asked baffled, observing the flower and her, “But every text says otherwise.”

“Tsunade-sama was my shishō and I can tell you for sure that she couldn’t use the Mokuton. No other Senju is reported using it, so maybe it’s not a bloodline limit at all.”

Interest sparked in his gaze and asked her to explain her thoughts. So, Sakura told him of Yamato or Tenzō, told him of the theory of combining Water and Earth Release, her affinities, the senjutsu training and surprisingly he seemed to agree that it was possible. Shisui himself pointed out the similarities between her and the Shodaime, like Inner had.

“I’m trying to read more about him and the Mokuton, but I don’t think I can find any real scrolls about the jutsu.”

He nodded, “I have never heard of one, either, but your clearance won’t allow you to read anything beyond the general area in the library.”

Sakura was painfully aware of the fact. Since she wasn’t a shinobi yet, or a clan kid, she only had access to the part of the library civilians and genin (without their sensei’s permission) had access to.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you whatever I can find,” he promised and threw a mischievous wink. “But Sakura, you don’t breathe a word of this to anyone else.”

Inner was throwing a party inside her head and once more, Sakura wondered what she had done so right to have someone like Shisui in her life.

* * *

Snow was still falling softly outside, but Sakura and her friends were all warm, snuggled in Chōji’s living room, with plates filled with sweet and savoury snacks in the middle of their circle.

Ino and Kiba were busy discussing the Inuzuka ninken and how one day he’d get his partner like his sister had about a year ago. The young Yamanaka heir was listening with wide eyes, exclaiming soft ‘oohs’ and ‘how cute’ every now and then. She imagined of a small fluffy dog being her friend’s partner, but his dream was to have a strong and intimidating ninken.

Sakura knew that Akamaru would be both, but of course didn’t voice her knowledge.

Instead, she remained focused on her shogi match with Shikamaru, while Sasuke observed. He had wanted to learn, because he had seen his father and brother playing the night after the disastrous meeting with the Uchiha Elders.

In the background, the only thing that could be heard of Chōji and Naruto – for once – was their munching and pleased praises for the Akimitchi matriarch’s cooking skills.

When all food was gone, Naruto fell back, rubbing his stomach with a wide grin. “Man, that was amazing, dattebayo! I get to eat all this food here and there’s so much more free space in our room in the orphanage. Life’s great!”

“What do you mean there’s more free space in your room, dobe?”

“Oh,” the blond waved his hand around carelessly, “two kids in our room left or whatever and now we all get more space for our futons.”

Sakura tuned into Naruto’s story completely, ignoring Shikamaru’s advance. Ino’s eyebrows scrunched together, “They left? You mean they got adopted?”

“Huh? No, they probably left on their own.”

“How’s that possible?” Sakura asked, “Doesn’t every room have kids of the same age group? How can two 5 or 6-year-olds just leave?” Naruto sat up when everyone’s attention snapped to him. All their friends found the idea ludicrous.

The Jinchūriki looked around, wearing a pout on his lips, “I don’t know, some of the older kids who don’t get adopted eventually live on their own. I’ve seen some on the streets,” he shrugged while the rest looked at him horrified.

“Yeah, but not kids our age, man. How could they survive on the streets? Besides there must be a law that doesn’t allow that,” Kiba commented passionately.

Sakura nodded, “There is. In Konoha unless a child is enrolled in the Ninja Academy, they cannot live without a guardian until they reach 13. It was a law the Yondaime Hokage passed when he was in power. Now that we’re in peace time, under the Sandaime, the age has changed to 15 which is the age that civilians graduate from their schools.”

“Maybe they are enrolled in the Academy then?” Chōji asked, but Naruto shook his head adamantly.

“Nah, they’re not. One of them had started going to the civilian school close to the orphanage. The other, Katsumi, she came to the house just before Shōgatsu,” a shudder shook his body as he remembered the girl, “her mother died just before then and she was always angry, yelling at everyone, not talking to the other girls. She never made a friend in the house.”

Sakura absorbed the information and the wheels inside her head started spinning. Inner was weaving stories about kids living on the streets by stealing and even went as far to think of slave trade and child prostitution. Sakura’s thoughts though, went to Sai and what she remembered of him telling her of his past and his recruitment into ROOT. More precisely, how he was abducted after being orphaned.

Shikamaru just then straightened up and his sharp eyes turned to Naruto, “What did the caretakers tell you about their disappearance?”

“Uhm, not much. Actually,” Naruto squinted his face in recollection, “I think they were avoiding talking about that and eventually no one asked anymore.”

“When did this happen?”

He looked at her with a faint frown, “Last I saw Katsumi was maybe a week ago? And that idiot Yasuo maybe after the New Year’s celebrations. Yeah, I remember he was there when I went back from your house Saku-chan, but then I never saw him again. His friends were very noisy about him not being around, but honestly, he was a bully, so the other kids didn’t care much.”

“And you’re sure they didn’t just get adopted and left the house to live with their new families?” Sasuke asked, unconvinced.

Naruto shook his head again and scratched the back of his head, “Kids don’t just get adopted whenever. There are these ‘adoption days’,” he motioned with his fingers, “and the last one was some time after my birthday. The next is probably gonna be in spring.”

“So, they did go missing,” Shikamaru drawled out lazily, but his gaze had turned to steel. He was obviously reading more into the situation that he let out and it gave Sakura a sense of relief. If Shikamaru was also skeptical, it meant that she wasn’t being paranoid.

“If that was the case, otou-san would know,” Sasuke snapped at the Nara, “and he hasn’t mentioned anything.”

“Yeah,” Kiba agreed, “same goes for some of my relatives. We help the Police when it comes to missing people and if two kids had been missing, my mom wouldn’t even let me out of the house.”

Ino then leaned closer, “Now calm down,” she said. “Listen my aunt is a social worker, and she handles adoption cases. I can ask her if she knows anything. “

“I’m telling you there was no adoptions after November, ‘ttebayo.”

“Yes, I believe you, but maybe a relative came and took them with them.”

Shikamaru nodded then and his shoulders dropped, “Those cases would be handled in private, right?” he asked Naruto who just shrugged.

“But the other children would still know that they left, right?” Chōji asked, “Naruto, you told us once that when kids leave the orphanage there is a party of some sorts?”

“Not that they want me there, but yeah,” he confirmed.

“So,” Sakura spoke then, putting all the dots together, “even if they left with, let’s say, a relative that just came forth to take them in, surely it would be held in private with just the help of the caretakers and social workers, but they’d have to say goodbye to everyone else. But even if they didn’t want the whole party thing, then why didn’t the caretakers just tell the rest of the children the truth? I mean it must have happened before.”

Naruto looked at her and a horrified look started blooming on his face, “Yeah, it has, and they tell us if that’s the case, but they didn’t. Do you think that something happened to them? Like, they… died?”

Everyone tensed at his words, but Sakura. “Naruto if that was the case, I think it would have made the news.”

“Yeah,” Ino laughed awkwardly, “I’m sure they’re just sick or something and they put them in the hospital to recover?” she finished, not even believing her own words.

“Still, they’d tell the rest of them,” Shikamaru pointed out. “Maybe they did go missing.”

“But I told you, my father and Kiba’s mother would have said something if that was the case,” Sasuke again said, but with less conviction than earlier.

Sakura looked at him and then straight at Shikamaru, “Unless, their disappearance was never reported.”

“Which would mean that the caretakers are into some deep shit,” the Nara genius concluded, and a shiver passed down their spines.

“Guys,” Naruto whispered, voice trembling along with his bottom lip, “I’m scared. If what you say is true maybe no one in the orphanage is safe, including me!”

Another wave of dread filled them, all nodding ahead with Naruto’s words. “Don’t worry, Naruto,” Sakura told him, “we’ll figure this out.”

“Ino, you ask your aunt about those two kids, if she has any documents of their relocation, or something along those lines,” Shikamaru instructed and Ino immediately gave him her words she would.

Sasuke spoken then, “Sakura and I will ask my father if there was a report on their missing status when we go home.”

“And I’ll ask my mom if she heard anything, as well,” Kiba said.

“Good. Kiba, maybe ask your mother if your Clan has worked on similar cases involving the orphanage in the past,” Sakura went on, “Perhaps we can find a correlation to all this.”

Chōji then got up, twirling his shirt between his fingers, “I will ask okaa-chan if Naruto can stay with us for a few days. I really don’t like this,” he said, looking towards the blond, who was on the verge of crying while expressing his gratitude to the young Akimitchi.

When he came back, telling them that his mother was okay with Naruto sleeping over, everyone relaxed slightly, going back to what they were previously doing. Sakura’s thoughts were still occupied by Naruto’s revelation and she wouldn’t be surprised if it was still nudging the back of her friends’ minds as well.

As Shikamaru and herself fell back to their shogi game, he lowered his voice when he spoke to her, “You think this has happened before?”

Sakura was awfully glad that they were inside a Clan Head’s house and there were silence seals all around. She didn’t know who was on Naruto guard that day and wouldn’t risk their whole conversation bring exposed.

“Perhaps,” she said. Of course, she’d knew Shikamaru would pick up on her words. “It’s not too farfetched that those kids did leave on their own. Most of them would and as Naruto said, some have. But if they were younger than 15, or 13, the police would hold an investigation according to the law.”

Looking up to him, straight into the sharp eyes equal to his sharp mind at whatever age, she continued, “But think about it this way. What if they didn’t leave and they were kidnapped? Yes, if the orphanage reported them missing, the police would act, but otherwise, no one cares about orphans.”

“And there is already enough information to conclude that whatever happened, the caretakers are either aware of what is going on and purposefully obstructing justice, or they are under someone’s control and they don’t speak out of fear. What a drag,” he heaved a long sigh.

“Talk about fast thinking,” she teased, “but yes, that’s my point. Of course, I’ll know more when we speak to Fugaku-san and when Kiba and Ino get more information from their relatives.”

Shikamaru moved a piece on the board before facing her again, “What happens then? If what we think is correct?”

“Then, the adults will handle it. If our suspicions hold some truth, the Police is going to investigate the disappearances, the orphanage, try to track down the children and capture the perpetrator.”

“There’s going to be uproar,” he said, “The orphanage could shut down, or change their whole personnel, or nothing could come out of it, because as you said, orphans and their wellbeing don’t matter as much as they should.”

A deep sigh left her then. “Yeah, you got a point, but if I learned anything by staying with the Uchiha, is that Fugaku-san won’t have that happening in the village.”

“I hope you’re right.”

It was in the middle of the afternoon when the bunch of children left, leaving Naruto in Chōji’s house. When they entered the Uchiha Compound, Sakura told Sasuke to go straight home and take a bath first. She had to see Shisui, she had to tell him of what she had learned that day and come up with a plan with him.

When she did tell him, he was left staring at her in silent horror. The idea of young children being kidnapped by Danzō to become his puppets (at least that was what Sakura’s inclination was, according to Sai’s story, but maybe Inner was right and there was some twisted child-trade going on) was revolting, but sadly accurate.

“I don’t understand how this could have happened and no one paid attention!” he exclaimed, face growing red with anger. “In Konoha! Where my Clan patrols the streets, where shinobi are supposed to protect every citizen!”

Sakura grabbed his arm, trying to calm him down, but he continued his rant. “And what the hell are ANBU doing? They’re always there to guard Naruto, they should have seen something, they should have looked into it, or pass it to the Police!”

“Naruto is not always there though and they always move when he does,” she said, not flinching when his glare directed to her person, “besides, I’m pretty sure that there are ROOT agents in Naruto’s guard as well.”

“What?!”

She shrugged, “Well, ROOT is a division of ANBU. I told you about my teammate, Sai, right? He was put on our team to spy on us and he was previously in ANBU. He wasn’t the only one, obviously. Tsunade-sama combed through every single ANBU member to find the ones answering to Danzō after Sai came forward with the truth about the organization. ROOT agents are everywhere Shisui.”

“It makes sense that he’d put some on Naruto’s guard, to keep an eye on him and also search for potential recruits,” he finished for her nodding along.

Sakura sat on his lap and stretched her fingers to stroke through his messy hair, letting a tiny amount of her chakra slip into his body, to help calm his. “We need to stop this, Shisui! And it’s not just kids from the orphanage, I know for sure there are some clan kids in ROOT as well and you know what? It doesn’t matter, we just need to _stop_ _him_.”

“So, the plan is to get the police involved and what else? Change our stake-out to the orphanage instead of that cave?” She felt him relaxing in her gentle touch and his turbulent chakra along with his pulse came down to normal. Sakura hated seeing Shisui upset.

Upset meant careless and careless meant in danger.

They spent a few minutes coming up with a plan for that night, on how to bring it up to Fugaku-san. Then they talked about potentially keeping an eye on the orphanage, which wasn’t the greatest idea. If Sakura were to be seen there by ANBU, it would raise questions, but if Shisui was caught observing the orphanage where the Jinchūriki was living in, it would lead to suspicion towards the Uchiha Clan and their intentions.

Sakura soon had to go. Sasuke would be done with his bath and Mikoto-san would get worried. They agreed on Shisui coming for dinner so the first phase of scheme could come to fruition.

After both her and Sasuke were clean and dressed in more comfortable clothes, they went downstairs to help Mikoto set the table, just in time for Fugaku-san, Itachi and Shisui to enter the house.

“I hope you won’t mind if I join for dinner Mikoto-ba-chan. I’m starving!” Shisui’s jolly exclamation came with a smile, as he took his seat next to Sakura. Mikoto fondly shook her head and gave him an extra-large portion of rice.

Their dinner as always passed mostly quietly, with some chatter about how work was. Sasuke seemed preoccupied and Sakura knew exactly what was on his mind, because he would send her a secretive glance every few minutes.

It was after they had finished, and they moved to the living room for some tea when they usually shared more about their day. Shisui took advantage of that and asked the youngest two what they had done today with their ‘devious friends’.

Sakura started the storytelling, “We stayed inside Chōji’s house because of the snow. We just played and talked until Inoichi-ji-chan came to pick Ino and we all went home. Well, all except Naruto.”

“Naruto-kun stayed there?” Shisui asked and Sakura nodded.

“Yeah, he was a little scared to be back at the orphanage, so Chōji told him to sleep over for a few days.”

“Scared?” Mikoto-san looked between her and Sasuke, “Did something happen?”

Sasuke then turned to face Sakura, a mixture of determination and caution in his eyes. “Well,” he started, “some kids went missing from the orphanage and the dobe didn’t want to go back just yet.”

“Missing?” Itachi voiced levelly at the same time Shisui faked his shock. Mikoto-san glanced at her husband, who was – Sakura was pleased to note – very invested in their conversation.

Both Sakura and Sasuke nodded and she continued, “Naruto at first thought that they might have left on their own, but both of them are close to our age and according to the law that would be impossible. Then we thought that they may have been adopted, but there wasn’t an adoption day recently.”

“They still could have been removed by a distant family member,” Itachi said to ease the children’s imagination.

Sasuke looked up at his brother, “Yes, we did think of that, but when kids leave the orphanage, they hold a goodbye party. Even if they didn’t, there is no reason for the caretakers to lie to the other kids.”

“Indeed, Naruto said that the caretakers didn’t tell them anything about the children’s disappearance, no matter how many times they asked,” Sakura explained and nudged Sasuke, who took a deep breath before facing his father.

“Otou-san, was there a report made to the Force about any missing children recently?”

Uchiha Fugaku was looking between them with calculating eyes and eventually turned to his wife, who had gone alarmingly pale. “Fugaku,” she prompted him, taking his hand.

“No,” he finally said, “but when exactly have they gone missing, as you suggest?”

“One of them just after the New Year’s and the other just a few weeks ago.”

Sakura held the man’s gaze, even as Shisui came to pick her up and deposit her on his lap. “Are you sure you little devils haven’t misunderstood anything?” Shisui asked her, just according to their plan.

“Perhaps, it’s not as bad as we think, but really nothing makes sense. Ino has an aunt working in Konoha Social Services, so if they were relocated by a family member, which is the most logical explanation, we’ll know.”

“But,” Sasuke spoke after her, “what if the orphanage just didn’t report them missing? Would everyone else be in danger?”

“This is a very serous accusation, Sasuke. We cannot just assume that the orphanage personnel have been working against the law of Konoha,” his father said sternly, but Sakura could see that he was already thinking more into it.

Itachi chose to provide some insight then, “Whether there was an adoption involved, or even a relocation it would be in not only in the social services’ files but ours as well.” He gave his father a meaningful glace, “We could look into this. Young imagination tends to run wild sometimes, but in the best-case scenario, there could be two young children living on the streets as we speak.”

“Do you know their names and how they look like,” Shisui asked and Sakura shook her head.

“No physical description, but Naruto would know. Their names we do know. Yasuo, male, age 6. The last time Naruto saw him was a few days after the New Year’s celebration. Katsumi, female, age 5. She was a new addition to the orphanage, according to Naruto she had anger issues manifesting due to grief and had no friends. She was last seen about a week ago.”

“If this wasn’t so serious, birdie, I’d be proud of your mission reporting skills.”

Sakura ignored him, “Has there been any cases like that in the past? Involving the orphanage?”

“What are you thinking?” Itachi asked her, aware that she wouldn’t just speculate.

She felt Shisui tensing briefly under her and discretely passed some of her chakra to him. “Two disappearances in the span of a few months is suspicious and even more suspicious that there was no word of relocation or contacting the police. Naruto also said that sometimes kids just leave, but eventually they were brought back unless they’re older and according to the law they can live by themselves.”

“There are some orphans who chose to study in the Academy and get into the shinobi ranks,” he countered, “if that is the case, Hokage-sama could have granted them with a living space.”

“The boy attends a civilian school,” Sasuke said. “And the girl couldn’t have enrolled in the Ninja Academy yet, since she’s younger than us.”

“Oh, this is very serious,” the matriarch exclaimed then, hands brought in front of her chest. “This could be a case of negligence and deliberate public-order crime. Fugaku,” she said firmly, “no matter what, we need to protect the children of Konoha.”

Her husband gave a short, filled with tension nod and even though his Sharingan hadn’t been activated, Sakura swore to Kami-sama that the heat in his gaze at the moment was a hundred times more dangerous than his dōjutsu could ever be.

“Shisui, Itachi, in the morning I want you to look through all the files we have from the orphanage and make sure to see if there was indeed a report made. If you find any foul-play do not hesitate to act,” he directed at his oldest son and nephew, who agreed without a word. “I assume that the aunt your friend spoke about, is Yamanaka Keiko. I will meet with her and ask to have access in their documents regarding the orphanage.”

“Naruto will be staying with the Akimitchi, if you need to talk to him,” Sakura said, glad that he was ready to fight for the most underprivileged citizens of their village.

“I will need to ask him certain questions in the presence of a social worker. I would be grateful if you two could escort him to the Department tomorrow, after lunch hours.”

Chin raised, Sasuke gave him his word, before his mother asked him to bring some more tea. It would be a long night, at least for the older people in the room.

Sakura shared a meaningful glace with Shisui. “Would that be wise, Fugaku-san?” she asked and watched his frown deepen.

“Elaborate please.”

But Shisui did it for her, “Oji-san, taking Naruto-kun in the Department could not go well with the Hokage and the Council.”

“I will ask for permission of course, Shisui.”

Yes, well, Sakura wasn’t sure how that would go. Not so much with Sarutobi-sama, he’d be fine with it, probably even want to be present in the whole ordeal. The Council though, they would have more to say.

“If you do speak with the Hokage, you should get permission to talk to the ANBU guarding Naruto. Since they’re always around him, they could have seen something in the orphanage,” she went on. Better to take out all routes, even if Sakura was certain that Danzō’s agents wouldn’t be saying a word.

Three pairs of eyes were on her at once and she felt Shisui’s inaudible sigh hitting the back of her head.

“How do you know about ANBU, Sakura?” the Uchiha patriarch asked, tone clipped.

Sakura blinked, cursing herself for being so loose lipped. She turned to Shisui then and saw him almost glaring at his uncle.

“Naruto knows about the masks. It wasn’t hard to make the relation to the shinobi ranks wearing masks. I’ve seen some around,” she said innocently with a shrug.

Fugaku nodded, and shifted his attention to his nephew, brows twitching when he noticed Shisui’s hostile attitude. “And what makes you think they guard Naruto? What would be the reason for that?”

Good questions. She couldn’t bullshit her way out of this. For some reason, Uchiha Fugaku reminded her of Morino Ibiki at that moment. She couldn’t tell him that she knew the truth of Naruto’s need for ANBU guards either.

“Tell him,” Shisui said softly, but there was a slight edge on his tone. His hand raised to pass through her hair when she turned to him surprised. “It’s fine, go on.”

Tell him. Tell him _what_? They had come with a protocol for this kind of situations. When someone would be suspicious and question something Sakura would do, she’d say Shisui taught her, like with Kakashi and Genma when they found out she could walk on walls. But she couldn’t attribute her knowledge of ANBU on him, because anyone who revealed the Black Ops purpose and identities to anyone would be committing treason against Konoha. ANBU were a state secret, just like the knowledge of Naruto’s Jinchūriki status.

So, plan B it was. Reveal some of your skills and pray to the Sage it doesn’t reach Danzō’s ears.

Shisui nuzzled the crown of her head when she hesitated, and Sakura shot Itachi a look as well who gave her a small nod to encourage her. None of these gestures went unnoticed by the Uchiha Head couple.

“I… I can feel them, and they are always around Naruto, so they’re there for him. As for the reason…” she shrugged hoping they understood that she didn’t know, but Sakura just didn’t want to lie to their faces. After all she couldn’t talk about the Kyūbi sealed inside her friend.

Fugaku shifted forward with interest, “You feel them? How?”

“Sakura-chan is chakra sensitive and she has great control over her own chakra as well,” Itachi spoke keeping his voice and face void of any emotion.

She just nodded in agreement, “I can sense everyone who is in close distance, the way their chakra moves and how big their reserves are. If I focus, I can even tell the nature of them and expand my senses to cover a wider range, but that doesn’t end up well usually.”

“A sensor type?” Mikoto exclaimed, then quietly, “Does Kizashi-kun know? Did he show you how to use your abilities?”

“No,” Shisui quickly said, “No one knows, or knew until now, besides me and Itachi and I will ask you this, not as Uchiha Shisui, but as Shisui, your nephew, your family. Please, do not speak to anyone about Sakura’s abilities.”

Both looked taken aback and Fugaku was visibly confused when he said, “She could be a prodigy, taking into consideration her intelligence and skills, too advanced for her age. Sakura reminds me of you, Itachi.”

“Exactly,” his son said, “but have you asked what she wants? Shisui and I have kept this secret because we don’t want Sakura-chan to follow our paths. She is young and coming from a civilian household, even though her father was once a shinobi. You can’t be naïve to believe that there aren’t people who would take advantage of this.”

“Of her,” Shisui almost growled out and Sakura had lost count of how many times she had to exert her own chakra in order to mix with his and clam them down. She wanted to reach Itachi too, for his were moving alarmingly fast as well, even if he maintained his relaxed posture, his energy told her that he was ready to bolt, just like Shisui.

In a shift move, Sakura was in Itachi’s arms, feeling them slightly trembling around her, while Shisui had kneeled before his aunt and uncle.

Sakura sat frozen, watching as he bowed his head to them. She hadn’t expected that, she didn’t want that. She was the one who should have been more careful and now her nii-chan was bowing down for her own sake. Her body struggled to move, but Itachi was holding her tightly close to his body.

Shisui again begged them to keep her secret, for her own wellbeing, he told them that he had been the one training her, with the only purpose of her survival. The atmosphere around them was tense and broken only by her own sobs, them too muffled by Itachi’s body. She knew she shouldn’t be so emotional, but damn her heart. Shinobi or not, she couldn’t just watch others covering for her and not let the guilt seep in. 

That was the image Sasuke found when he walked back in the living room with a full tray of filled teacups. He paused mid-step, taking his cousin’s bowing form and Sakura buried in his brother’s side, shoulders shaking. Carefully, he left the tray on the chabudai and walked to stand in front of Itachi and Sakura, stance protective, like he had many times done for Naruto.

As if everything else wasn’t enough, Sakura’s heart shattered in that very moment. She was the one supposed to protect them this time.

“What is going on?” he asked, searching his parents’ expressions for something, anything.

His mother beckoned him, but he didn’t move, “Nothing, Sasu-chan. Don’t worry,” she said soothingly, like a mother does. Obviously, Sasuke wasn’t convinced and one hand snaked to grab Sakura’s.

“Stand up, Shisui. We understand,” Fugaku said then and Itachi’s body relaxed at once, letting the hold on Sakura loosen.

Mikoto stood and approached Shisui, helping him stand up fully, before trying to take Sakura from Itachi. Sasuke didn’t let her get any closer though, much to her bewilderment, until Shisui ruffled his hair. Only then did Sasuke let Sakura’s hand go and followed his cousin in their previous seats.

Itachi shifted Sakura so that his mother could wipe her tears, “Sakura-chan, everything’s okay. Your secret is safe with us, so you don’t have to cry,” she said gently.

“That’s not why I’m crying,” Sakura whispered back and saw Shisui move to stand again.

“Time for sleep little ones, let’s go,” he said with a smile and took Sakura in his arms, who squeezed him tighter. Itachi and Sasuke followed after them, only Itachi wishing his parents a goodnight.

Once they reached Sasuke’s room, he was the one to bring the two futons closer, so the were connected. Itachi closed the curtains, while Shisui tucked both her and Sasuke under the blankets. When Sakura didn’t let go of his hand, he huffed a chuckle and laid down beside her, Itachi doing the same on Sasuke’s side, so they were sandwiched between the older boys.

“What really happened downstairs? And please don’t lie,” Sasuke whispered, searching for Sakura’s other hand under the covers.

She turned to him and her eyes softened seeing his; big, innocent, frightened, curious. “Your parents found out that I can sense chakra in a distance and Shisui asked them to keep it a secret.”

“Oh, just that? I thought Shisui was in trouble, or something bad had happened.”

“What do you mean ‘just that’ otouto?

Sasuke looked between his brother and cousin before whispering again, “I kinda knew that Sakura can feel people? I mean she always looks at the door just before someone walks in, like she knows they are approaching.” Sakura had to chuckle at that. She wasn’t even aware that she was doing it.

“And New Year’s,” he said nudging her hand, “you found where our parents were and told nii-san and Shisui.”

“Why are all of you chibis so smart?” Shisui fake-whined and reached over to boop his baby cousin’s nose.

Offended, he slapped his hand away and huffed. “Why is it such a big deal anyway? Sakura could just be a sensor type, right?”

“Indeed, but she’s too young to have such advanced skills and there are people in the village that we are afraid would be interested in her for that,” Itachi explained.

“And she could be in danger?”

Sakura didn’t want to worry him and was unsure of why Itachi was even revealing the truth to his brother.

Shisui replied with a simple yes.

Sasuke turned to face her fully, cradling her arm in his hands, close to his chest. His hold was almost painful, but Sakura didn’t complain. “We won’t let anyone find out.”

“Thank you,” she said, finally relaxing to her pillow.

It was hours later and sleep still hadn’t taken her under. She was too hot, squeezed by Sasuke and Shisui. Itachi’s arm was also draped over both her and his brother’s bodies. She was hot, sweaty, but she didn’t want to move, because the last time she had felt as safe was probably long before the 4th Shinobi War.

Mikoto and Fugaku had been silently conversing downstairs, no doubt talking about what had transpired that night and the revelation for the missing orphans. It must have been around midnight when they finally wandered upstairs. Shisui’s breaths were warming her head and Sasuke’s steady heartbeat was right under her arm. Itachi was the only one not making a sound, but she knew he was deep in sleep as well.

The door to Sasuke’s room opened carefully and silently and Sakura shifted to look at the Uchiha couple as they watched them all sleep. There was fondness in both their eyes and Fugaku-san had his arm around his wife. Sakura raised her hand to wave at them, the movement making Shisui rest more of his weight on her as he held her closer.

“You should sleep, Sakura-chan,” Mikoto chastised her in a whisper.

“Goodnight Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san.”

The door closed, but Sakura could still make out the soft laughter from the other side. She let her eyes fall close.

* * *

Hashi : chopsticks

Azumaya : Japanese garden gazebo of sorts (google it// I need one in my future home)

Chabudai : short table

Futon : traditional Japanese bedding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! 
> 
> I'm posting this at 5:30 in the morning, because insomnia is a bitch. 
> 
> So the title of this chapter is 'alea iacta est', which is latin for 'the die has been cast' and you can assume why I chose this phrase. If not, let me state my reasons.   
> 1) The Uchiha Elders are starting to push and if they keep at it while Fugaku does nothing to shut them up, the Clan is gonna be in trouble (we all know where this leads). Itachi also just blatantly disrespected them, which they're going to see as a deviation from the Clan's discipline.  
> 2) Sakura told Shisui of her trying to crack the Mokuton and he's gonna provide some material that she wouldn't have access to, making her life a little easier.  
> 3) The missing orphans. If they really were taken by Danzo and an investigation launches, there is a chance that they find something connecting to him (I'm not saying this will happen soon) and ROOT.
> 
> Anyway, how cute is little Shika being a mastermind and the whole bunch of 6-year-olds playing detectives? I loved writing that scene and making all the laws. 
> 
> Also, the last part of the chapter. Yeah Fugaku is on their side about looking into the missing kids, even though he needs more evidence because he won't have missing children in his village and he won't have people trying to hide the truth. 
> 
> Sakura revealed one of her skills. It won't cause much problem and I used it as a stepping stone, because I wanted Shisui to become her teacher away from the shadows. I have my reasons. 
> 
> I wanted to say that Sakura in the end became emotional, obviously not because she thinks she can't trust Fugaku and Mikoto (she's cautious like Shisui and Itachi are, of course) but because she's Tsunade's apprentice and as her apprentice she has learned to never bow down to anyone. Never make herself lesser than the person in front of her, even if it's a Kage or a Daimyo or a fucking goddess. She became a shinobi in a world where if you're not a jinchuriki, a prodigy or a clan kid, you're cannon fodder, until Tsunade showed her that no, that's not your only path. Civilian or not, you're just as good as everyone else is. So, seeing Shisui bowing on his knees, killed her a little bit inside, especially because he was doing it for her sake. 
> 
> Cue to Sasuke being an absolute angel and the Uchiha boys ready to give up anything for their little spring fairy. What can I say? I like drama and you should have figured that about me by now :P 
> 
> That's all I wanted to say for now, but I'll be waiting for your comments (as always I read and reply to all of them) I hope you like how I'm progressing with the story :)


	13. A Study on Inquiries

At some point Sakura did fall asleep and when she and Sasuke awoke, the older Uchiha boys were long gone from their sides. When they arrived at the breakfast table, they found them there, sitting with Fugaku and talking about what he had instructed them to do the previous night.

Mikoto then walked in, holding a folder in her hands and a dazzling smile graced her aristocratic face. “Look what I have here!” she said and passed the contents of the envelop around.

Sakura stared with ill-concealed surprise at the dozen copies of the same photo. A photo clearly taken some time in the early morning, since some faint sunlight could be seen filtering through the curtains. Sasuke and her in the middle of the Uchiha prodigy sandwich. Her brows furrowed while looking back at the woman. When did she snap the photo without any of them noticing and how on earth, did she develop them so fast? She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was still 8 in the morning!

“I’m going to frame one on the wall and put another in the photo album. Shisui you get one too, Itachi,” she said as she passed them to everyone. “One for Sasuke’s room, one for Sakura and one for your parents, dear, I’m sure Kizashi-kun will cry his heart out. Fugaku, you put one on your desk as well.”

“Okaa-san,” Itachi said, “you are getting overly excited.”

Mikoto sat down with a pout, “Oh, let me live, Tachi-kun! Don’t you see how cute you all are? Big brothers cuddling your little siblings, just adorable.”

Sakura smiled, as she traced a finger over the photograph, “Thanks Mikoto-san. This is wonderful.” Inner was sobbing her heart out inside her head, not to add in drama effect, but grieving what could be lost if she couldn’t stop the massacre.

Sasuke next to her was blushing to his ears, but he also wore a smile, stealing glances around the table. **That love, that innocence, could be gone so easily** , Inner lamented and Sakura had to bite her lip to not join in the tears.

Could she just go _one_ day without crying? Thank you very much!

“Did you all sleep well?” Mikoto asked and everyone nodded or vocalized their confirmation.

Sakura saw Fugaku’s eyebrow rising in disbelief at her, “It was too hot at first, but then I fell asleep like a rock.”

“Well, I’m happy to see you all in better spirits today,” the older woman said with a smile.

Her husband cleared his throat, setting his bowl down, “About last night, we wanted – I wanted to apologize...”

“It’s quite alright,” Sakura stopped him from speaking further with a raised hand. “We all overreacted a bit, no need to worry or apologize about anything.”

“Still, Sakura-chan, as I told you last night, we will keep your secret. It is not our business to meddle, anyway.”

She threw Mikoto a grateful smile, before turning her attention to Fugaku who started speaking again.

“Regardless, you will need someone to train you.”

“I’m on it, oji-san,” Shisui answered immediately.

Sasuke was confused, “Won’t we train in the Academy anyway?”

“It will be a lot more theoretical studies the first years, son and Sakura’s abilities could be dangerous without proper guidance. Due to her young age, she could deplete her chakra faster and that could result in serious problems or even death.”

“What?” he half-yelled and turned to glare at her, “Are you crazy? Did you even train before using them? _At all_?”

“Calm down, Sasuke. I don’t always go around letting my chakra out to sense people. Actually, I need to keep working on that, because the backlash is so strong it gives me headaches and nosebleeds,” she mumbled picking on her breakfast.

At his horrified expression and the concerned look on Mikoto’s face she quickly added, “Normally, I just feel chakra signatures around me, like I can feel the wind on my skin.”

“You still need to be careful,” Fugaku told her sternly, “There is a reason why most students work on their reserves first before using jutsu. And as I understand you don’t use the standard sensing ninjutsu.”

She shook her head, “No, I don’t even know it. I just let my chakra out naturally to mix with others’. But when there are a lot of people around, or even animals and trees and anything that has chakra, well, it’s overwhelming.”

“Without a jutsu?” Mikoto asked and Sakura nodded. “That would require incredible chakra control.”

“Yes, and I suppose that’s why I don’t lose too much of mine.”

“Shisui, we will talk with Kizashi and Mebuki when they return and see if they agree with you properly training Sakura,” the patriarch said thoughtfully. “Frankly, if it’s you, they won’t refuse, but you need to let them know of the extend of Sakura’s skills. Kizashi will understand well what needs to be done.”

“In secret, though,” Shisui chimed cheerfully, once more adding the emphasis on no one knowing of what Sakura could do.

Fugaku nodded and stood up, “We need to go if you have finished. Sasuke, Sakura, as we discussed, I will be waiting with a social worker in the Police Department for you and Naruto.”

“Yes, otou-san.”

Itachi and Shisui followed him out the house and the youngest children stayed to help Mikoto before their task should be done.

They found Naruto at Ichiraku’s and joined him for lunch there. It was still cold, even though the snow had lessened during the night, so the steaming broth of her miso ramen was like salve to her body. Sasuke began telling Naruto how the conversation with his family had gone last night, in hushed tones.

“T-they want to question me?” Naruto asked, clearly unsettled by the outcome.

Sakura ruffled his golden hair, “Don’t worry Naruto, they just want to ask you about the kids, how they look like and when you last saw them. Things like that.”

She was glad that Genma was in Naruto duty that day. Undoubtedly, he could already be aware of the situation if Fugaku-san had indeed talked to the Hokage. Even if he hadn’t, Genma was a man to be trusted.

“And I will ask father if Sakura and I can be there, so that you feel more comfortable.”

“Thanks, teme,” he sighed and went back to his second bowl of ramen. Sakura let out a snort, fondly watching her boys as they ate.

Their group wasn’t complete, not without Kakashi-sensei, Sai and Yamato, but one day…

They made a quick stop by Mayu-baa’s dango shop. The old woman’s face lit up when she saw her favourite customers, the wrinkles around her mouth deepening with her smile. Sakura had stopped helping out in the shop while she stayed with the Uchiha, but she would start again as soon as her parents returned. Not only was she rewarded with free dango, but a small payment as well. It wasn’t much, obviously, but she was saving up to upgrade her weapons.

She purchased two boxes of mixed goma and mitarashi dango, while Mayu-baa-san gave the three of them some for free. Mitarashi for her, Anko for Naruto and Cha dango for Sasuke. Sakura contemplated on buying some for Genma but decided that they were in a tight schedule and she could hunt him down another day. 

Sakura grabbed Naruto’s hand from one side while Sasuke flanked him from the other and they made their way towards the Konoha Police Department. Whatever stares reached them that day, Sakura didn’t bother with. She enjoyed the small chatter between her friends, the magical view the falling snowflakes produced, when the light reflected on them, the knowledge that they were starting an investigation that could probably lead them one step closer to Danzō and his heartless schemes.

When they reached the Department, they walked in, all three letting a sigh at the contact of warm air on their flushed cheeks. The same man as last time was on the reception desk and Sakura waved at him cheerfully.

Sasuke greeted him when they approached and asked him to call for his father or brother. After the Uchiha sent another person to call for either, Sakura deposited one of the boxes on top of his office. “These are for everyone; I hope you enjoy them!” she chirped and walked away to wait with Sasuke and Naruto. Better make friends than enemies.

Itachi was the one who came for them and Sakura passed him the other box, chuckling at the pleased smile he let out when he immediately grabbed a stick. He led them to a room in the lower floor where his father was waiting with a woman. She appeared to be a few years older than Fugaku-san, maybe in her late 30’s. From the first glance, Sakura knew she was a Yamanaka. Her hair was darker than Ino’s or her father’s, but she had the same pupil-less, blue eyes, if slightly darker as well. Her face was gentle, her mouth set into a soft smile as she watched the children entering the room.

Fugaku gave them a nod when they came to stand on the other side of the table they were occupying. Sakura didn’t have to guess that they were in an interrogation room, even though she had never been to one. Well, she had, in Torture and Interrogation division and the one she was standing in at the moment, seemed like the warmest, fuzziest version of the T&I one, even if the only things present were the table and a few chairs around it and a large mirror – double-sided no doubt, as she could sense Shisui on the other side.

“Would you like something to drink?” Fugaku-san asked them, “Tea, perhaps juice?”

“Tea, please,” Sasuke and Sakura voiced at the same time while Naruto – more quietly than normal – said “Juice for me, if that’s not a problem Fugaku-san.”

The man nodded and looked at Itachi, who disappeared from the room. The woman finally rose to her feet, circling the table to stand before them.

“Hello,” she smiled at them bending slightly, “My name is Yamanaka Keiko, and I work for the social services of Konohagakure, it’s nice to meet you.” She made the mistake to extend her hand for a handshake towards Naruto. Of course, he flinched back, triggering Sasuke to stand between him and the woman and Sakura to push Naruto behind her back, acting as a shield for the boy.

Silence settled heavily around them and the Yamanaka let her hand drop at Sasuke’s intense glare to her person. “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to alarm you.” That said, she smiled again and took her seat back by Fugaku-san’s side, giving him a curious glance.

“I hope Sasuke and Sakura explained why you were requested here, Naruto,” the man said without returning Yamanaka-san’s look. His tone was calm and gentle, not wanting to scare Naruto away.

The boy nudged Sakura and she spoke without missing a beat, “Request means ask for.”

“Ah, um, yeah they did,” he said then, coming to stand in the middle again, still half-hidden by both of his friends and clutching Sakura’s shirt.

“We are staying here with Naruto until you’re done,” Sasuke stated, looking directly at his father as if challenging him to say no.

Yeah, Sakura wasn’t leaving either.

Suddenly, two more chakra signatures invaded Sakura’s range, one was familiar, Genma and the other was Hiruzen Sarutobi. She tensed slightly when they stopped close to Shisui but schooled her body and face to neutral.

“Have a seat then,” Fugaku-san said, and they did. Naruto still didn’t let go of Sakura’s shirt, but she brought her hand to grab his, giving him a comforting squeeze. With great delight she noticed Sasuke also taking his other hand in his.

Yamanaka-san laughed good-natured at the sight, “Oh my, you all seem very close.”

“Saku-chan and teme are my best friends, dattebayo!”

Sakura smiled at him and Sasuke relaxed in his chair, nodding his head along. The social worker hummed and asked them how they all met and became friends. It was a technique to ease him up and establish some sort of trust between them, Sakura guessed, so she let Naruto do the talking.

“Um, I met Sakura first, last year. We met in the park close to the Tower and she…” he turned to her then, blond eyebrows and nose scrunched up.

“It’s okay, Naruto, go on.”

He faced the woman again and smiled brilliantly, “Sakura-chan was in the park, reading like she always do, y’know, and then someone came and yelled at me, so she came in like, _zoom_ and told him to leave me alone and we played together that day and the next and the next, so we became friends. I met Sasuke a little later, same place and um…”

He paused, huffed an awkward chuckle and went on, “Same thing happened again, I guess? There was a man and this time he hit me and I was scared, but again Sakura came and she was _so_ angry, I thought she would kill him or he would kill her,” he shrugged, “Shisui and Itachi were there too and we all played tag. Sasuke-teme and I argue a lot, Sakura-chan gets mad and tells us to _behave_ and we just… I don’t know, they are like, like my brother and sister,” he nodded, looking at their connected hands on his lap, “yeah, my brother and sister.”

“That is very nice, having such strong bonds,” she said kindly. “Tell me Naruto-kun, how do you spend your time together?”

He stared back at her and shrugged, “We don’t do much, we go to the park when the weather is nice, but now we stay indoors, sometimes at the dango shop, sometimes at Saku-chan’s house, well I spend a lot of time there. You know her parents?” he asked laughing. “They are the best ‘ttebayo! They even made a room for me in their house because I sleep over so much and Sasuke comes there as well, sometimes Ino, too. I have a big frog by my bed. His name is Gamachū.”

“It’s a toad, dobe.”

“Well, it’s the same thing, teme.”

“Boys…”

“Sorry,” they both mumbled and Sakura heaved a sigh, looking at Yamanaka-san, prompting her to continue with her questions.

“What else Naruto-kun?” she only asked.

“Oh, ah yeah. Well, we spend some time in Sasuke’s house as well and I like Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san a lot too!” he smiled at the man, who cleared his throat. “They’re very nice, but the rest of the Uchiha? Kinda cold if you ask me. Anyway, we also go to Ino’s and Shika’s and Kiba’s, but I always like going to Chōji’s because his mom makes the best food ever and I get to eat so much!”

Naruto was obviously excited talking about them and Sakura could taste the bitterness in her tongue like crumbling ash. He didn’t have that the first time around. They all became friends much later and yes, some of them were close, Naruto and Kiba often challenged each other when they were attending the Academy and Shikamaru along with Chōji would sit with him during breaks. Sasuke and he always had an unbreakable bond, but Naruto never had _this_. Friends who never judged him, who had his back, who welcomed him into their houses so early in his life, like he should have if he wasn’t the Kyūbi’s Jinchūriki. He never had a room of his own before getting his own apartment, he never got to eat delicious food unless it was Ichiraku’s, he never had anyone but ANBU getting in the way when people treated him like trash (if the ANBU in his guard even cared enough). His eyes never shone as bright as a clear summer sky, as they did now, when he was around people that he knew he could trust. Not until he was much, much older. Long after he had gained his scars, in his very soul.

“All of their parents are great, y’know? Like they never told them to stop being friends with me and they want me around and how crazy is that?” his question ended with a sob. “Like a dream,” and tears were falling alarmingly fast.

Sakura was on her feet immediately, burying his head in her shoulder, shielding him from the world. Sasuke leaned on Naruto’s side, the grip on his hand turning white. The Yamanaka social worker made to rise, but Sakura glared at her and motioned her to sit down. She threaded his hair with her fingers, whispering sweet nothings to calm him down, while Sasuke would chime in with, “lunch is on me tomorrow” and “let’s prank the man with the weird haircut again” amongst other things that would normally make Naruto laugh.

When his sobs quietened down, Sakura brought her handkerchief out, pressing it to his nose instructing him to blow and waited to wipe away the snot when he did.

“Most powerful wind jutsu,” Sasuke mumbled and smirked when Naruto actually did laugh.

“Hey, that’s what Kizashi-oji says!”

“Better?” Sakura only asked while wiping a few more tears away. He nodded and she pushed his hair back, before sitting down again. Her heart squeezed by a crown of thorns.

Itachi walked into the room then, bringing the tea and juice, along with the box of dango Sakura had brought. Noticing the puffiness around Naruto’s eyes he shot Sakura a questioning look. She nodded slightly, confirming that yes, he had been crying. As he placed the glass of orange juice in front of Naruto, he laid his hand on his head, leaning closer as if to tell the children a secret.

“We’re going roof-hoping after this.”

Oh, he did it. Naruto beamed, Sasuke perked up as well and Sakura gave a small giggle, sending Itachi a thumbs-up. When he left the room, he too went to join Shisui, the Hokage and Genma behind the double-sided mirror.

Fugaku-san cleared his throat again, “Perhaps we should take a break,” he said, sending a firm look at the social worker, who agreed. They also left the room, leaving the children indulge in their drinks and dango. They went to watch from the other side.

“Dobe, if you want to leave, we can just go,” Sasuke said without a hint of judgement.

Naruto shook his head, “No, it’s fine. Besides, it was my fault wasn’t it? I don’t know why I cried like a baby.”

“Hey, don’t say that. It’s not your fault and if you want to cry because everyone in the entire village treats you like shit except a few select ones, then you do just that,” Sakura huffed, crossing her arms and exercising all the self-restrain she possessed to not glare at the mirror, right to the Sandaime.

“She’s right. You don’t have to worry about this, that way you’re being a baby.”

“Sasuke!” she growled. “If you don’t feel comfortable though, I’ll break down the door and we go back to Ichiraku’s or Mayu-baa-chan’s.”

Again, Naruto shook his head, “We are here for a reason. If these kids really are in danger, we gotta help your father find them. I mean I don’t even like them, but we can’t just not do anything.” That had them all in agreement. “Thanks,” he said even lower, grabbing both of them in a hug. Sasuke scoffed yet didn’t complain in any other way.

“We’re here Naruto,” Sakura said in a promise, “Sasuke and I will always be here for you.”

“On the Uchiha honour,” Sasuke vowed.

“Till my dying breath and last drop of blood,” was hers.

Naruto sniffed and Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “You’re so weird,” he said.

“It’s my own oath okay? Basically, until I die, okay Uchiha-sama?”

“Don’t call me that,” he whined, “Kami, I never want to be called that, especially by you two.”

The blond let out a cackle, “Why? Can’t handle the fame?”

“Shut up, dobe!”

“I’ll show you who gets to shut up, teme!”

Sakura dropped her head on the table, groaning while the boys continued bickering. Judging by the amused chakra Shisui was emitting, the other side was enjoying the show. She really wanted to turn her head to the mirror and flip them all off, but she settled with sitting up straight, drinking a bit of her tea before standing up. Neither Naruto, nor Sasuke noticed.

Bringing her hand down on the sturdy wood, she took great pleasure when they both jumped up, shrieking at the loud noise.

“Seriously, one time, just one freaking time we have a nice, heartfelt moment and you screw it up.”

Naruto stared up at her sheepishly while Sasuke crossed his arms, “You cursed. I’m so telling Mebuki-oba-chan!”

“Who do you think I learnt it from? My kaa-chan and Shisui-nii. Especially your cousin, he swears all the time and what can I do? I’m still an impressionable child.”

**‘Ha! Take that Shisui-nii. That’ll teach you not to laugh at our misery, shannaro!”**

“What’s that?”

“Impressionable means easily influenced, Naruto and we already got over what influence means, right?

“Eh, yeah,” he scratched the back of his head, “it’s like when someone has an effect on someone else.” She hummed and sat down again.

Sasuke leaned over to watch at the spot where she had banged the table, “I thought you’d break it, or your hand.”

Thankfully, she hadn’t used any chakra otherwise it _would_ have turned to splinters.

“For real, though, thank you,” Naruto said then, ignoring Sasuke like Sakura did. “I don’t have a cool oath or anything, but I promise the same, ‘ttebayo.”

They all leaned on each other, shoulders touching, black, blond and pink hair twined as a thread of fate. Sakura ate some dango and Naruto drank all his juice in one go. Sasuke was thrumming his fingers at the table, until his focus fell on the mirror and his eyes narrowed. He nudged Naruto and clicked his fingers to get Sakura’s attention, before pointing at the mirror.

“Yeah, they’re probably watching us from the other side,” she said and waved her hand, seeing her reflexion doing the same.

Sasuke scowled, “Then otou-san and Ino’s aunt can come back, so we can leave soon.”

“Yeah, this place is stuffy,” Naruto said, then in a whisper, “It’s so creepy that they still watch us even after saying that we can have a break.”

“It’s their job,” she offered, “and they want to do it well.”

Less than a minute later, Fugaku-san was back in the room with Yamanaka Keiko. Both seemed more relaxed now that there were no tears involved and the woman went back to talking. “Where did we left off? Oh, right, you were talking about your friends Naruto-kun. You sure have lots.”

“Not really,” he said, eyes downcast, “Just these two here, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chōji, Ino, Itachi and Shisui. But they are enough.”

She smiled again, leaning a little forward, slowly not wanting to scare him again, “I’m sure you’ll make more.”

“I don’t really care,” he shrugged, “I prefer having a few friends that treat me just like Naruto than having lots of friends that… don’t.”

“All those friends you mentioned, none live in the house that you do. Don’t you have friends there?”

He shook his head, “No, ma’am, they don’t like me, and they never play with me.”

“Maybe they just have to get to know you better.”

That was when Sakura turned to face her fully, her green eyes spitting fire at the woman. The fucking nerve! Ino’s aunt or not, Sakura didn’t care if she were on her good books.

Sasuke pushed his cup out of the way and as he was sitting right across the woman, he too leaned to mirror her stance, “They live together, don’t you think they would have if they wanted to? They’re a bunch of idiots who listen to all the rumours about Naruto and treat him like shit. While we’re here, and you’re a social worker, what does it take to get him out of there?”

“Sasuke!” his father warned but his son didn’t seem to care.

Sakura made to speak up as well, but Naruto grabbed her arm, shaking his head, before doing the same to Sasuke. Onyx met jade green and they both shut up, falling back to their chairs.

“We’re not here for that. Listen, do you have any questions about Yasuo and Katsumi? I’m worried about them now and the people in the house haven’t told us anything about their leave. If we’re here, just for me to tell you about how I spend my day and how many times I go to the bathroom we can do that over some ramen. No need to waste Fugaku-san’s time. Or ours, y’know.”

“It was just a trust technique Naruto, so that you feel comfortable talking,” Sakura told him gently.

He sat back as well, “I don’t care, let’s just get to the chase.”

“Just ask him whatever you want already,” Sasuke demanded and both Sakura and Naruto nodded along.

“Okay,” the woman said, still smiling, but Sakura having spent so much time with Sai, could spot a fake smile from a mile away. She made to continue, but the blond stopped her.

“Fugaku-san, your turn,” he said and when the man nodded at him, all three relaxed.

He opened a small notebook that was laying in front of him and looked up, straight to Naruto. “First of all, Naruto, can you please tell me how many children were in your room since last year? If you remember, of course.”

“I do. Okay, so we’re about 10 kids in every room and we’re separated based on age. As we grow older, we’re also separated to boys and girls. In my room we were 11 before Katsumi came, but on the last adoption day Hitomi got adopted, so we were still 11. Well, until Yasuo left and later Katsumi. Now we’re 9.”

Fugaku-san was scribbling down on the notebook and every time Naruto made to pause, he prompted him to go on. “When was the last adoption day and how often do you have them?”

Naruto answered that question and all the questions ahead, mainly of how the orphanage was being ran. Finally Fugaku-san asked him to describe the children that had been absent, physically and in terms of personality, when did they go missing, has there been anyone coming to visit them, what did the caretakers tell the other children when they questioned their whereabouts.

On that Naruto had to stop and looked at Sakura. “On where there might be,” she explained with an encouraging smile and he began talking again. He told them that at first, he had thought that they just left to live on their own, but after Sakura told them of the existing law the other day, he was confused and scared.

“I don’t want to go back until you find them, and we know what happened.”

At his admission, the room fell silent. Sakura genuinely hadn’t realised the extent of his panic but couldn’t blame him. Naruto had always been smarter than he let on, always been observant when he wanted to. She had no doubt that he had even pieced together other behaviours he saw in the orphanage and just wasn’t speaking of them.

“I’m staying at Chōji’s now and Shikamaru told me that his father also said that I could stay with them if I want to. I guess when Sakura’s parents come back, I’ll live with them until this whole thing is over.”

“Of course,” she said.

Sasuke looked at his father, “He can come home with us too, can’t he?”

Fugaku met his son’s gaze and Sakura swore she saw pride reflecting there. Mixed with unsureness. “I’ll see what can be done,” he said. “Have you returned to the orphanage since you’ve been staying with the Akimitchi?”

“Yeah,” Naruto replied, “I had to get my things. And well, it could be nothing…” he stopped completely then, looking unsure.

“You found out something,” Sakura said above a whisper, “What is it Naruto?”

He hesitated, looking between the older people in the room before finally speaking to his friends. “I found Katsumi’s things. They were in the trash behind the building. She had a teddy bear that her mother gave her, and she always carried it around. If she had left on her own, maybe she’d leave everything else, but not that, ‘ttebayo!”

“Are you sure Naruto?” he nodded to Fugaku, “Where exactly did you find it?”

He explained where the trashcans were located behind the orphanage and how he would sometimes go there because the other kids used to take his things and throw them away. One of the shirts Mebuki had bought his was not in the closet, so he went to look for it, but found the toy instead.

“And do you remember Momo?” he asked Sakura and Sasuke, completely ignoring the adults. “The older girl with the scar on her face. Everyone makes fun of her and she’s not really my friend but sometimes we share our food when the others either take mine or hers. I told her that I would be gone for a while and she could take my portions and told her about Yasuo and Katsumi.”

“And?” Sasuke prompted.

“I don’t know if it has something to do with them, but she said that when she was younger one of the boys in her room also went missing and no one looked for him.”

“When did that happen?” Sakura asked, meeting Fugaku’s eye. “How old is she now and how old was she then?”

Naruto had to think about that, “She’s in the older kids’ rooms, I think she’s 10, or 11. She said she was 6 when that happened, so 4 or 5 years ago.”

“So, more kids have gone missing,” the youngest Uchiha mulled, “and they were never found either. Otou-san,” he looked up, “are there records for that?”

Fugaku turned to stare at Yamanaka-san, who seemed visibly upset, deep frowns were marring both their faces. “We will look into it,” the Head of the Police almost growled out and Sakura let out a sight. “Thank you for your information Naruto. You can all go now, I believe Itachi and Shisui have something planned for you.”

“Oh yeah!” Naruto stood up bouncing with excitement, Sakura and Sasuke followed. “Bye Fugaku-san, Ino’s aunt!”

Sasuke and he were the first to leave the room, but Sakura stayed behind. “Thank you for your efforts,” she told them. “If we can help in any way, we will.”

“No need Sakura-chan, we will handle this,” Yamanaka Keiko said patronising. Sakura scoffed and looked at the Uchiha, perfectly aware that they were still being watched. 

“Fugaku-san, whatever you need.” He stood up and tucked the notebook in his vest. Handing the dango box to her, he let his hand rest on her head.

“We will get to the bottom of this so that Konoha is safe for all of you. If Naruto or any of you have more information, do tell me, but don’t act on your own.”

“Of course not.”

 **‘Yeah, right,’** Inner scoffed.

The Uchiha Clan Head levelled her with a serious look, “I know you, Sakura, just like I know my son. Do not do anything reckless.”

Sakura held his gaze and smiled at him, “I will do everything to keep Naruto, Sasuke and the others safe, don’t worry. If we hear anything, I’ll come straight to you.”

“I don’t feel reassured, but we’ll talk more about this when we get home,” he sighed, “Let’s go.”

The three of them left the room and Sakura came across the sight of Naruto talking with the Sandaime, dancing around the old man. Sasuke was standing close to the mirror seeing inside the interrogation room, along with his brother and cousin. She darted straight to Genma, who was standing behind the Hokage guarding both him and Naruto.

She knew he was looking at her, but it’d be hard to coax some reaction out of him with everyone else around. She still tried.

“Hello again, Dango-san! Long time no see,” she chirped coming to stand right in front of him, feeling all eyes on her. She had to give it to Genma. He really didn’t react. “Hey, you’re not wearing a cape today, aren’t you cold?”

Again silence.

“Sakura,” Fugaku-san called, and she glanced back. He motioned her to move back.

Shisui came over to her and physically removed her from the ground. “ANBU-san is on duty, Sa-chan, don’t distract him. And this is Hokage-sama,” he turned her so she could meet the man’s eyes.

“Saku-chan, it’s Jiji!” Naruto exclaimed and she had to bite the inside of her mouth in order to keep her face straight.

“Sandaime-sama,” she tried to nod at him, but it was difficult with the way Shisui was holding her.

The old man smiled at her, and Sakura was reminded of the grandfather-like image she always had for him in her original timeline. She knew he wasn’t a bad person, Naruto loved him, but she just couldn’t see past his mistakes.

“Ah, Kizashi’s girl, yes, Naruto has told me much of you, Sakura-kun. I see you already know Kuma-san.”

Shisui went still and she had to play it cool, touching his arm to let him know that it’s okay. “I do, I’ve seen him around. But I call him Dango-san. He’s really nice.”

“Yeah, he is,” Naruto agreed, “Didn’t know you met him.”

She smiled, “I saw him when he came down for you in the streets.” Naruto understood well what she was talking about given his sudden dampened mood. “At my house as well.”

“Ah, is that so,” the Hokage hummed, taking his pipe out from his robes.

She tried to nod again, “Hokage-sama, I understand that Dango-san is on duty right now, but I made a promise. Can I give him this?” she opened the dango box and showed it to him. “You can have some too, I brought them for everyone.”

Hiruzen seemed amused by the girl’s antics and gave his permission, after taking a ball of goma dango for himself. Shisui let her down with a chuckle but a warning in his eyes. Sakura ignored him, and walked to Genma again, giving him a stick of mitarashi dango. He took it without much fanfare, but it laid still in his hand.

“You can turn around and eat it, I’ll keep watch,” she said and spun on her heels. Shisui and the Hokage were clearly enjoying this. Fugaku-san was plainly confused and even Naruto and Sasuke gave her some raised eyebrows. Ino’s aunt was just staring with her mouth open.

With a chuckle, Hiruzen moved his hand around, “Go ahead Kuma-san. Haruno-kun has everything under control.” As if he was ordered, Genma did move behind her.

“Don’t any of you look,” she said sweetly, and they averted their eyes to entertain her.

She saw Shisui shaking his head, “Just don’t get any ideas about joining ANBU when you’re older. I’m gonna have a heart attack and your mother is gonna skin me alive before that.”

“No, she won’t.”

“Mebuki-ba-chan thinks I put all the shinobi ideas in your head!”

She crossed her arms and smirked even though Shisui wasn’t looking. “She knows I mostly read about it in books and that it’s not just you but Itachi-kun as well.”

“Ah, so you’ll throw us both under your mother’s wrath.” Itachi commented dryly and Naruto burst out in laughter. Sasuke mumbled something along the lines of ‘ _I want to watch that_.’

Genma turned around again and Sakura gave him a thumbs up when she saw he had eaten all of it. “Next time I’ll bring more for Raiton-nin as well,” she half-whispered to him, conspiratorially, but really the others could listen as well. Again, she got no response, but she didn’t care. “If I ever become ANBU you could train me,” she told him again and watched his miniscule twitch.

“Not happening,” Itachi said, taking everyone by surprise, while Shisui gave out a “Never!”

“Okay, that’s it, we’re leaving,” Shisui said, “Tachi, take Sakura, I’ll take the boys.”

She was in Itachi’s arms before she could even blink and they made for the window, “Bye Dango-san, Hokage-sama,” she yelled while waving as Itachi stepped out, ready to bolt for the rooftops. “See you later Fugaku-san!”

She heard Naruto giving out similar goodbyes and then they were on the rooftops, Shisui ahead of them with Sasuke and Naruto in his arms. She wanted to run over the village on her own, but she couldn’t be seen, so she grabbed Itachi tighter and marvelled the busy streets below them, civilians and shinobi alike, not deterred by the weather.

“You know who Kuma is?” she heard Itachi ask but before she could reply he went on, “I have an inkling that you knew his identity when you approached him at the festival.”

“Were you aware of who he is?”

He looked at her and shifted her position so he could hold her better, “No, but I pieced it together today. After all, you wouldn’t give out dango to anyone you didn’t know and trust. And I assume who you referred to as Raiton-nin is Hatake-san.”

“You really are damn smart, you know,” she mumbled. “Yeah, that’s him. I only told Shisui of this, but I had a really, _really_ bad nightmare one night that Naruto and Sasuke were sleeping over at my place.”

They began losing speed then, leaving Shisui and the boys to get far ahead of them. Eventually they stopped and Itachi urged her to continue. She checked if anyone’s around first and when she was happy with the results of her sensing she started talking.

“It was bad, and I was shaken so I went up to the roof, forgetting that ANBU were around. Eventually they came up as well, because the must have seen me or sensed that someone was up there. Anyway, they talked to me, mostly Kuma did, and they tried to calm me down. When I sensed Genma-san and Kakashi-san close by at the festival, I couldn’t resist.”

“Do they know that you are aware of them being the same ANBU from the incident in your rooftop?” Itachi asked.

She nodded, “At least Kakashi-san knows. Whether or not Genma-san does as well or if Kakashi-san told him of the fact…” she shrugged.

“Sakura-chan, that was risky. Knowing ANBU identities is considered a breach of internal security. If they have reported to the Hokage and the Council, you could be put under surveillance as well.”

“It’s not a crime if someone figures it out on their own. Though, we should probably stop talking about this because we could find ourselves in T&I soon enough,” she sighed then, “I know I’m treading in dangerous waters here, but I don’t think they spoke about it.”

“How can you be so sure? Hatake-san is a very suspicious man, to the point of being paranoid.” She didn’t reply and looking ahead in the distance, Itachi started running again, keeping a slower pace that before.

Would it be wise to tell him the truth about her? About her whole existence? Sakura felt drained. It was just so tiring to keep on lying to everyone and giving out half-truths. Especially to the people she cared about. She did want to come out clean to Itachi and maybe Shikaku-san or Inoichi-ji-chan, but then they’d have to go to the Hokage, and Sakura didn’t know how she felt about that. On one hand it could save her a lot of trouble and the knowledge of the future could benefit them in changing things faster, having the necessary authority that she lacked. On the other hand, she was terrified of Danzō finding out and the ripples she could create. Things were already changing so much and there were so many unknown variables to think of.

She had to talk to Shisui.

She wanted her shishō.

If _her_ Naruto was there, he’d know what to do.

She was just lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I know I'm posting this way ahead of schedule, but this past few days have been kinda depressing and I needed to keep my mind occupied, so I kept writing and writing. 
> 
> Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing the opening scene and the whole questioning by Fugaku and Yamanaka Keiko, the social worker (she's an OC obv, Ino's aunt). And yeah, Sasu-chan is becoming a little overprotective of his friends? Yes, he is and I'm keeping it that way. All the children from the orphanage are OCs and we've got some development. Naruto is like naturally curious and he learns more things than he should :P Itachi and Shisui are being adorable and super protective as well. 
> 
> Also, Genma. Because why the hell not? I put Hiruzen in there as well and he's coming back in a few more chapters, but Sakura's gonna be very very mad at him. Well, that's irrelevant right now. 
> 
> I'll be posting the next chapter on Sunday as scheduled and it's gonna be full of drama and more baby investigators :P 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one!! See ya in the comments ❤


	14. Pain is Inevitable. Suffering is Optional.

A couple days later, before Fugaku left in order to look more into the orphans’ disappearances, he rounded up Shisui and Itachi, telling them to start training Sasuke and mainly Sakura on chakra control and meditation. He even told them to use the Uchiha training grounds reserved exclusively for the Head family, so that no one notices.

The problem was that they had already asked their friends to come over at the Uchiha compound that day, but Shisui said that it would be fine if they all trained together for a while. After all, Sakura didn’t really need that practice. She was already doing it every day when she got some time and since Fugaku-san had given them the okay, he could pick her up some other time to go on with her regimen.

Problem number two: ANBU. Sakura didn’t really know who could be in Naruto’s guard that day, since he hadn’t arrived yet and she worried how the sudden training of a few pre-Academy children by the Uchiha would go down on their books – or the Council’s.

When the whole bunch of kids arrived at the gates of the compound, Sakura and Sasuke were there to greet them. They headed to the Uchiha Senbei, where they purchased a full box of senbei from the old couple. Then they made for the training grounds.

Shikamaru was the first to bring up the missing orphans and whether there was some sort of development in the case. Naruto told him about the questioning with Fugaku-san and Yamanaka Keiko and Sasuke assured him that the Uchiha Police would be looking into things. Unfortunately, they didn’t have more information and they all sat, munching on senbei lost in their own thoughts, as they waited for Shisui and Itachi.

When they found them, Shisui asked them all if they knew what chakra is and when they all nodded – Sakura didn’t find it odd, as she knew Clan children were raised in the shinobi world and started their training separate from the Academy curriculum – he asked whether or not they had tried to meditate before. Everyone but Kiba said yes. Itachi and him explained the principle to Kiba and then instructed them all to clear their minds and search for their chakra pools inside their bodies.

For Sakura, the act was as easy and natural as breathing. It only took the second she closed her eyes to follow the thread of her buzzing chakra in her pathways, all the way until she reached her reserves. It wasn’t the most orthodox way to do it, but it was always the most effortless for her. What had surprised her some time ago was how her chakra signature had felt slightly different.

 _Before_ , she would always refer to it as fresh grass dew, but now it felt more like forest rain. The only explanation she had for this, was the practice of ninjutsu so early in her biological development.

With little to no trouble at all, she changed the way her chakra moved inside her pool reserves before changing the flow of it throughout her pathway system and tenketsu points. Then she let a tiny amount out, just enough to inconspicuously coat over her friends and the space they occupied at the training grounds, sensing the soft hum coming from the wet ground, the thin layer of snow and the more prominent signatures coming from the people around her.

She could feel their attempts to access their reserves, how in the act their chakra slowed down. Naruto was struggling and that was to be expected, but Sakura knew that since he was trying to harness his chakra earlier on, he could achieve better control in the future, much faster than in her original timeline. With some excitement, she noticed that Shikamaru was also trying to guide his chakra in his pathways to run faster.

Clearing her mind again, she visualized her chakra once more, instead of sensing her surroundings and spent some time simply channeling her chakra through her body. When she thought it was enough, she let the tight ball she had created with her reserves to loosen and began gathering natural energy.

It was strange, having senjutsu chakra inside her at first, like a completely different existence against the mix of yin and yang. But she had figured how to blend them together, creating a swirl of three different substances that combined to one and due to her impeccable control, she could access them separately when needed.

Eventually, she opened her eyes, finding everyone already done with their meditation. “Good,” Shisui said, “You’re done. We didn’t want to shake you out of your focus.”

Oh, Sakura was _very_ glad about that. If they had while she was gathering natural energy… she shivered, not even wanting to think about that.

“Let’s try something else now that you have accessed your reserves,” he said and beckoned them all to come closer to him. “We’ll try to feel each other’s chakra.”

“Like sensor types do?” Ino asked. The Yamanaka had after all an inclination to becoming sensors and Ino was in the category. Not yet, but growing up, she’d be a great sensor.

Shisui shook his head, “No, not quite. That’s too advanced for now, especially if you’re not a natural sensor. Itachi and I will bring some chakra to our palms and show you how exposed chakra feel.”

“Isn’t that dangerous? Contacting chakra on bare skin could cause damage,” Shikamaru pointed out.

“Only if you can’t control the amount you let out, or a jutsu is used,” Sakura corrected him. “Making one’s chakra visible is not dangerous when coming in touch to something, living or not. It’s energy after all, so in theory, harmless.” 

“Exactly my little bookworm,” Shisui smiled and winked at her. “Chakra is energy, not visible unless highly concentrated. Chakra can cause damage only if the intention behind it is to cause damage, like when we cast ninjutsu. And even then, it’s not so simple. Medical ninjutsu for example is used to heal instead of harm.”

Well, technically it can be used for both, but Sakura had yet to teach Shisui and Itachi the weaponized use of medical ninjutsu. She would start soon.

As to demonstrate, Itachi let his chakra concentrate around his palm, like he would do for using the Mystical Palm technique, but instead of mint green, the visible chakra glowed light blue. Shisui put his hand over it and then raised it so that the children could see that he was completely fine. They both passed by everyone, letting them feel the gathered chakra for a while before moving to the next person.

When Shisui first reached Sakura, he chuckled at her scoff. She didn’t need to do this in order to know how their chakra felt like but did put her hand over his. Same with Itachi, only to him, she slipped some her chakra back. He stared at her with a raised eyebrow and she smiled pointing at his thumb.

How Itachi could be so masterful when using kunai, shuriken and blades, but cut himself while preparing breakfast, was genuinely lost to her.

“Alright, devils, tell me what you felt.”

Ino raised her hand, flushing when the older Uchiha chuckled and told her she could speak freely. “It was warm to the touch, but not uncomfortable.”

“Also, yours was a little ticklish,” Kiba chimed in and Chōji agreed.

“It kinda felt…” Sasuke paused thoughtful, “familiar. I think both of your chakra felt similar to mine when I reached inside me.”

“That’s normal,” Sakura stated while nodding along. They all turned to look at her and Shisui lit up like a proud parent at their child’s first words. Itachi’s lips also tugged up, “Explain to your friends,” he said.

“It is natural for chakra signatures to be similar amongst family members or clansmen. Most of the time it has to do with the nature affinity of chakra. The Uchiha clan has a prominent Fire elemental nature, so all of your chakra signatures share that. The best way to describe it, is campfire and smoke, but they’re also hugely different, as well.” She pointed at Itachi, “Soft rain falling after a firestorm,” then towards Shisui, “a summer thunderstorm. Similar but not quite the same.”

“Wow, that’s so cool Saku-chan!” Naruto all but screamed, “I didn’t feel any of that!”

Shisui let a genuine laugh out, “Well, I never knew how to describe my chakra signature, but that was pretty poetic. Anyway, Sa-chan is quite right.”

“Can we try doing this, too?” Chōji asked shyly, but he seemed excited. Kiba and Ino immediately exclaimed their interest.

Itachi and Shisui exchanged a look, before the former spoke, “It is difficult to get it with the first try and you need to be mindful to not let too much chakra leave your body or you could collapse from chakra exhaustion. You can try now, but I would suggest you don’t do this without supervision until you have trained in chakra control.”

The older boys tried to teach them how to achieve what they had displayed. Focusing on chakra and try to naturally guide them towards the preferred body part in high concentration. In theory it was simple, but her friends were struggling. Sakura pretended to have a hard time as well, much to Itachi’s and Shisui’s amusement.

Yeah, Sakura wasn’t taking any chances with ANBU watching from somewhere. Their signature was kinda familiar, so whoever was guarding Naruto was someone Sakura knew, healed or had fought with in the war in her previous life, but she couldn’t put a name around it.

So, she struggled, at points letting a faint glint of chakra visualize before flickering out. Only Ino and Shikamaru managed to do the same, with Ino holding it for a total of 4 seconds before she stopped, panting. Sakura redid the same process absentmindedly a few more times before she noticed Shisui’s slight nod her way. Her whole palm lit up and she let her chakra coat it steadily. Unlike the light blue hue Shisui’s and Itachi’s had, hers was more of a turquoise color, probably because she used too much healing chakra in an almost daily basis.

Naruto let out a shocked cry and scrambled to grab her hand, hovering his over it, turning it around to observe the soft glow. Ino had to remove him forcefully and do the same. One by one her friends did, wearing various expressions of awe and disbelief. Shikamaru gave her a calculating stare as he felt her chakra but made no comment. Lastly Itachi and Shisui came to her as well. Itachi’s eyes snapped to hers. He had only felt her healing chakra mixing with his, never the raw, unfiltered kind. In iryō chakra, she focused only on healing and soothing.

“Okay, turn it off,” Sasuke sounded concerned, “You’re using too much.”

Sakura couldn’t keep her chuckle in, “Relax, I’m barely using any.”

“How is that possible?” Ino asked, leaning over again, but Sakura only let her observe for a couple of seconds before allowing her chakra to dim away.

“Control,” Itachi answered. “Some people are born with greater chakra control than normal, like Sakura-chan and Shisui.”

Shisui actually scoffed, “Come on, you know _your_ control is almost as good as mine.”

“Yes,” he agreed, “but I train to improve it daily, while you don’t.”

Everyone stared at Shisui then in admiration, who maybe for the first time since Sakura met him, seemed bashful from the attention. “Yes, well… Okay, can anyone tell me what Sakura-chan’s chakra feel like?”

“It wasn’t warm like yours,” Ino said, with a pout, “but not cold either, it doesn’t make sense.”

“It was calm,” Naruto said with a bright smile and Sasuke shook his head, “Not just calm, but smooth and comforting.”

“Like being here, in the village. Normal, I guess?” Chōji added and Sakura furrowed her eyebrows at that. What did that even mean?

Kiba leaned his hands to his knees and spoke slowly, “Water and earth? You know, how the soil smells after it starts raining, my sister says there’s a word for that.”

“Petrichor,” Sakura and Itachi provided at the same time.

“And wet leaves,” Shikamaru added, to Kiba’s words. Itachi had nodded at both their answers.

Shisui clapped at them, “You’re all correct. Sa-chan’s chakra signature is like forest rain, which is a quite common thing to feel, smell and experience here in Konoha and that’s why you thought it was normal and comfortable. Also, her elemental affinity is equal parts Earth and Water, thus making them neither warm nor cold and at the same time calm and soothing.”

Sakura also wanted to point out that the way each of them understood her chakra synthesis revealed so much about their approach. Kiba and Shikamaru pointed out the more practical composition due to her elemental natures, while Ino sensed the temperature each time, something that many sensors used at the first stages of their training when trying to differentiate chakra signatures. Naruto and Sasuke went with the empathic route and Chōji could find the relation with his familiar settings. Of course, she kept that to herself, pleased at her own deductions.

They all had to go before lunchtime, but not before pestering the older Uchiha to tell them how to train in order to improve their control. Itachi taught them the leaf trick and Shisui told them to come back tomorrow if they wanted and train again. If Sakura had any doubts that those two would make great teachers or jōnin instructors in the future, they had vanished on that very morning.

After they had lunch with Mikoto-san, Itachi said that he would go to see how the investigations were going along and Sasuke begged him to go with. He relented, after their mother pushed him a bit. Shisui and Sakura went back to the same training grounds when the sun was starting to lower in the sky.

They hadn’t practiced with blades in a while and Sakura was giddy to hold a tanto again. She was getting better with it, although she knew she’d still favor her bare fists. Still, it was a great skill to master and utilize.

Sakura did her best to avoid all the swipes Shisui threw her way. Even if she wanted to help him with his medical ninjutsu, she couldn’t exactly go back to the Uchiha household with torn clothes. Mikoto-san thought they were working on her sensing abilities and maybe some shurikenjutsu.

Eventually, Shisui disarmed her and it was with great joy that she noticed that his last move was the only one to leave a mark on her. Instead of healing it, she thrusted her hand to him and watched with pride as his healing ninjutsu didn’t even leave a scar behind. Itachi was right. Shisui’s control was amazing. Only if she had a chakra jewel…

The settled on the ground, snow melting under them and soaking their cloths. The medic in Sakura scolded her, but she found the sensation oddly soothing on her heated muscles. She took the chance to drop the weights from her legs and rub the skin there. Shisui was looking at the clear sky above them, cloudless for the first time in months. The stars reflecting in his dark eyes and their breaths visible on the still, freezing air.

After clipping her weights back and lowering her pants, she turned to him, “How is the investigation going? Has the police managed to find anything?”

“We’re still looking through files from the department and the social services, to make sure whether or not the disappearances were reported. Not just the recent ones, but the one Naruto mentioned from a few years back. Oji-san has sent some of the shinobi in the force to comb the streets, in case those kids have just ran away,” he sighed then and decided to lay on his back, a slight tremor passed through his body at the cold temperature.

“And there’s no sign?”

He shook his head. “We’re going to be working with some Inuzuka soon, I suppose. But we need some personal objects, like clothes, for the ninken to pick a trail.”

Sakura hummed; it was a pretty standard procedure so far. “Katsumi-san’s things were thrown out and I’m assuming Yasuo-san’s were as well. If at least Katsumi’s are in the dumpsters behind the orphanage…”

“We need a warrant for that and don’t forget that the orphanage is a Konoha run institute that the Council has control over, instead of the Daimyo and his court.”

“Well, shit then,” she sighed and dropped back to lay on top of Shisui’s chest, pressing her ear over his beating heart. “Can’t the Hokage overrule them?”

He tried to shrug, his position not making it possible and brought her closer instead, “Don’t know, birdie. He clearly is invested in this, but I don’t know what kind of politics play behind the scenes.”

“And what about interviewing the personnel and the other children?”

“Again, it depends on the Council and if the Hokage can give us the green light. It’s not a simple civilian case,” he explained and poked her ribs, “Do you want to practice more of your sensing?”

She let the matter drop as well. “You know I don’t really need to.”

“I heard you the other day Sakura. Headaches and nosebleeds, really?” he took a sharp breath, fixing her with a glare, “Even if you could do that normally, your smaller body probably can’t handle it.”

“I couldn’t,” she said and noticed Shisui’s questioning look. “I mean I could sense people when they were close by and during the war, I had to hone my spatial awareness skills, but I was never this good. I wasn’t a sensor type in my original timeline.”

“How’s this possible then?”

Sakura didn’t know either. “I have some theories, but I still doubt them and anyway it’s not always bad. Just sometimes, when a lot of people are around the backlash of chakra information coming back to me can be overwhelming. Inner is helping out with that though, like blocking away some.”

“What’s Inner?” he asked sitting up, and Sakura realized that she had actually never talked to him about the separate existence in her head. Not that she had revealed that information to many.

She decided to tell him anyway. “I… we don’t exactly know what Inner is. She was like a different side of myself, living inside my head, created when I was a child, because of my suppressed emotions, I don’t know. We think she might be a product of a larger Yin Release concentration,” at least that was the theory that made the most sense.

“When I started training with Tsunade-sama, I thought she had disappeared, or that we had merged, but she was still there. She says that she couldn’t communicate with me like before, and that she was mostly _asleep_ , but sometimes she’d see and hear the same things I did. We both came back in the past and she remembers pretty much the same things I do.”

“That’s…” he paused, trying to find the words, while staring at her in mild disbelief, “interesting,” he finally went with. “So, she’s like a completely different existence inside you?”

“She’s me, or a part of me. When I was younger, she used to be the crueler, stronger, louder part of myself and that’s why I believed we had merged initially. Now she’s just my friend, someone that provides another opinion, or even as I said, block irrelevant chakra signatures, she holds back painful memories, buries my insecurities deep in my mind.”

**‘I just want to help you.’**

Sakura smiled, thanking Inner and trying to gauge out Shisui’s thoughts. He sighed and shook his head eventually, “Well, I don’t really get it, but I’m glad you weren’t alone when you first got back here.”

“You could meet her,” Sakura smiled, “Last time you were in my head, she was hiding, but now that you know, she’ll be with me.”

“I don’t want to get in your head again, Sa-chan.” He looked pained, not even meeting her eyes. “The Sharingan is dangerous and yeah, last time we were lucky I didn’t end up causing any damage, but hell, my Mangekyō can literally manipulate anyone. I’m not risking that.”

“What?” Sakura whispered; her eyes wide.

Shisui tensed and turned towards her slowly, shaking his head over and over, “I won’t do that to you. Ever.”

“No that’s not… I know you wouldn’t, but you… have the Mangekyō?” he nodded, looking away again. “Oh, Shisui,” she whispered again, drawing him closer to her, combing his unruly locks through her fingers. “Who was it?”

“You know how the Sharingan stages are activated?” he asked instead of answering, but he didn’t speak with suspicion.

She nodded, in his neck, “Yeah, Sasuke had mentioned a few things, but I found out more from Kaka-sensei, later on.”

“I fought in the war when I was just a child, and I saw so much death that caused my Sharingan to activate. You were in a war too, so you know what… what it does to a person.” Sakura nodded, the threat of a sob clinging in her voice along with the shudder of Shisui’s shoulders. “After the war, my team went on a mission where my best friend died.”

“I am so sorry, Shisui. I’m sorry you lost your friend…”

Whatever else Sakura wanted to say got stuck in her throat when Shisui tore her away from him, his catlike eyes bleeding red, with a four-point pinwheel spinning dangerously in them. For a brief moment, the briefest, she flinched as Madara’s Mangekyō came to mind, the ghost stab of a rod piercing through her body, the maniacal laughter… but this was Shisui, so she tilted her chin up and stared right into the cursed eyes, the blessed eyes. The heavenly eyes that see the truth of all of creation.

“You don’t understand,” he said sharply, his grip almost bruising. “It was my fault. I could’ve helped him, I could have saved him, but I – I just stood there because I was so jealous of him and then it was too late. I – I let him die.”

His last words were so broken, so filled with guilt that something dropped inside Sakura. Maybe her own heart. She had guessed, but she had never known that Shisui could put so much blame in himself. _He’s only human_ , she reminded herself and let her hands cup his face, smearing the cascading tears away.

“But you loved him, didn’t you?” she said softly, never tearing her eyes away. She needed him to know that she trusted him. “It wasn’t the guilt you felt, but love that allowed you to activate the Mangekyō. The loss of a dear friend. You might believe that it was your fault, but Shisui, you must understand. You are human, so you make mistakes, we all do. Please, do not let the memory of love turn to hate towards yourself.”

With a heart wrenching sob, Shisui dropped his head on her shoulder and held her so tight that Sakura could feel one of her delicate, child-built ribs cracking. It was no pain that she hadn’t felt before and her chakra were already mending the damage before she even had time to think about it. She held him, played with his hair, once more let her chakra mix with his and calm his body and mind, while Shisui kept muttering apologies, to her and his dead friend, to the gods and the sage and some more to no one in particular.

It took minutes that felt like hours or days or years until he could raise his head and dare look at her, red faded back to resemble the comforting midnight sky. Sakura could see the blame there, towards himself for breaking down, for hurting her and felt it in the way his hands were cradling her then as if she was a delicate porcelain doll.

She wanted to laugh to tell him that it would take so much more to break her, even without the Byakugō seal in her forehead. There was little pain she had never experience before, after all.

He breathed then, heavy and rattling when she only smiled at him. That one smile she had reserved for Sasuke that meant forgiveness even if he tried to kill her the last time they met, the one she showed Naruto every time he did or said something that felt so close to mend her soul, that smile she had given Kakashi only once, after he had revealed to her the story behind his teammates’ deaths and not unlike Shisui, blamed himself for. It was the one Sai had only seen, or she hoped he had, when he gave his first real one, just before he died in her arms.

It was a smile reserved for her team, her family, the people she would lay her life for and now it was Shisui’s to have as well. He wouldn’t know of course, but Sakura hoped he could feel the love behind it, the pride and trust and faith and forgiveness she hid in it.

“Please, don’t hate me,” he finally said, choked and painful.

She tapped his forehead like Itachi had done to her and she had seen him doing to Sasuke many a times. “I could never. Even if I wanted to, but you know what? All the people I love and hold dear, are broken and lazily patched up together. Including myself.” She laughed then, because it was the first time, she had ever confessed that out loud.

“And I know how you feel, in some ways. The people I killed, or failed to save? I can still remember their faces and for some their names. My friends died because I wasn’t there to heal them, others died because I couldn’t heal them, bleeding out in my arms and some I simply watched getting hurt because I was too scared to act.”

When her own tears tracked down, she didn’t bother to wipe them away. She was busy with Shisui’s. “All of us are torn, destroyed maybe to the core, and even those that aren’t yet, will be. Those wounds are the only ones I can’t fix, no one can, or at least no one who still has some value over what life is. And we chose this life, Shisui-nii, so we must live, no matter how painful it turns out. You can be sad and even feel guilty because who doesn’t? But you can’t let yourself be consumed by those feelings; you can’t hate yourself as long as others love you.”

“Thank you,” was the only words he managed to break out, but Sakura understood all that wasn’t said.

Silence enveloped them then, no wind, and no words and no sobs to break it, but tears kept falling as they both mourned for death and for life, so the universe knew to keep quiet. And when the stillness of the night broke, it was by footsteps pushing on the thin layer of snow, moving towards them, but neither moved. They didn’t need to, not just yet.

It was Itachi’s coat over her shoulders and his warm hands on Shisui’s arm when he pulled him up and it was Sasuke’s worried frown that brought them back.

“Are you okay?” Sasuke asked, her friend and teammate and first love. The boy so lost and angry and lonely, but not yet. “Why are you crying?”

Sakura gently shook her head and took his hand. She was freezing to the touch, she knew, but Sasuke didn’t complain.

Itachi’s voice, normally so cool and collected, was tinted with concern. “Otou-san and okaa-san have been worried. It is getting late.”

Shisui didn’t answer but with a nod and an inclination of the head to his cousin. He took Sakura and Sasuke – perhaps not wanting to break their hold – in his arms and began walking towards the Head house. Itachi came to their side and didn’t question anything.

The Uchiha compound was lit up by street lanterns and the yellow light escaping from windows. Mikoto was on the door the moment they stepped on the front porch and at once exclaimed her relief.

“You are freezing,” she said when Shisui let the children down. She pushed both Sakura and Shisui to the fireplace, setting them down before running off to somewhere else.

Fugaku-san’s upset footsteps sounded his arrival. His lips drawn down and eyes hard before he looked – really looked – at the two. The glance towards Itachi told him nothing, so he pushed himself down on a zabuton and simply watched with his arms crossed.

When Mikoto returned she had blankets with her and threw them around both. “I will bring some tea to warm you up. Maybe we can have dinner here, tonight.”

Sakura nodded in thanks when Shisui sat still. She scooted closer to him and picked one side of her navy blanket – there was an Uchiha symbol embroidered on top – to cover Shisui’s legs. Sasuke approached ready to sit beside her, but Sakura nodded towards Shisui. He understood and changed direction, his back leaning on his cousin’s shoulder.

Shisui ruffled his hair, “Hey Sasu-chan,” he said, keeping his hand on Sasuke’s head, but his eyes never left the flames. Itachi picked Sakura up and set her back on his chest. He fixed the blanket, so it was still on top of Shisui’s legs and let his chin lean on top of pink hair.

“Here you go,” said Mikoto as she passed the tea. It was warm and sweet. She must have added honey or rice syrup. It was the way her father liked it, with rice syrup and Kaka-sensei. Sakura wanted to laugh out loud.

Shisui had one sip and placed it on the floor, eyes travelling to Sakura for a brief second before falling back to the fireplace.

“What happened?” asked Fugaku then. His tone was calm and gentle enough to mask the order in it. Sakura knew that apart from their quiet behavior he had noticed the red eyes and dried tear trails.

Again, Shisui’s eyes found her, begging her for… something. Sakura would have to improvise and provide half-truths again. This time for her nii-chan’s sake.

“We were training my sensor skills and Shisui-nii activated his Sharingan. I asked him how he got it,” she said, looking down in guilt, that wasn’t really fake. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t,” was Shisui’s command, calm but dangerously so. “I needed to speak about all this eventually,” he said then.

“The war?” Mikoto-san asked, softly and he nodded.

It was Fugaku-san’s turn to leave his teacup down. “You don’t think Sakura is still young to know about the war?”

Shisui let a laugh out, one that wasn’t pretty and surprised Sasuke. Itachi’s hold became a bit tighter around her waist.

“Young? If another war breaks out, Sakura, Sasuke and their friends will be asked… no they will be ordered to fight. How young do you think I was when I did? Or Itachi when he started taking missions?”

Fugaku nodded but started talking, “In order to protect Konoha…”

“We kill ourselves,” Shisui finished for him, bitterness lacing his voice and once again turned to watch the flames dancing in the fireplace.

No one dared to deny his words, and Sakura exchanged a glance with Sasuke. He sat a little closer to his cousin then, an arm wrapped around Shisui’s. She smiled proudly.

“I…” Itachi started after a while, shifting Sakura so she wasn’t in front of him anymore, acting like a shield, “I have been thinking that it would be wise if I attended some medical ninjutsu classes.” Sakura melted more into his side, squeezing his hand in comfort and silent support.

As Itachi was keeping his eyes locked with his father’s Sakura observed his parents’ reaction. Mikoto-san was silent, waiting for her husband’s opinion. “Why? He finally asked.

“I do not wish to fight, but I will because you are right otou-san, Konoha is to be protected. But I would also like to be able to heal myself and my comrades.”

“You wish to be held back as support, while others bleed.”

Sakura made to move, but Itachi held her still. He shook his head, “I simply want to learn enough in order to prevent death, whether mine or someone else’s.”

“The Uchiha Council will never approve,” Fugaku said with finality.

“Otou-san, okaa-san I am asking for your approval, not theirs.”

It was as if those words snapped something inside the clan’s Head. His shoulders dropped low and so did his head. Mikoto’s hand was on his in an instant and they seemed to communicate silently with just their eyes and connected palms.

They both turned to face their son, “Would you be happy then?”

Sakura watched with fascination as Itachi’s aloof expression finally cracked. “It would be a duty to keep my fellow shinobi alive.”

She let a resigned sigh and shook her head, “Tachi-kun, your parents aren’t asking you about your sense of duty but your sense of happiness, because that’s what matters to them. Would healing make you happy and keep your conscience clean?”

“Yes, I believe so.”

“You will need to fill a request to the Hokage then,” his father said, drinking from his tea again.

Itachi’s whole posture let lose, if a little and muttered a faint but genuine “Thank you.”

“You can be an iryō nin, but not the best,” Sasuke said then, turning all attention to himself. His mother was genuinely confused if borderline amused as well. “Sakura has to be the best.”

Shisui ruffled his hair again and Sakura let a giggle out. Itachi looked at his brother with pride, “I have no doubt she will be.”

“Good, as long as you know.”

“Is this your dream, Sakura-chan?” Mikoto asked after the atmosphere had turned light again. “To be a medic ninja?”

But Sakura couldn’t reply, because Sasuke started again. “Yes, she’s going to be the best combat medic nin in the whole Shinobi Nations and Naruto is going to be Hokage. I will be Head of the Konoha Police and work with Kiba and Shikamaru is he wants. I don’t know though, he’s smart but lazy,” he finished with a shrug. “Ino and Chōji don’t know what they want to do yet.”

“You have to graduate from the Academy first, little devil.”

“Of course, we will, Shisui. Don’t be an idiot,” he scoffed, but sat more comfortably on Shisui’s side.

Mikoto chuckled and even Fugaku was trying to hide a smile behind his raised cup. Even though Sakura didn’t know exactly what had happened with the Uchiha _before_ , she was sure that this time around, Itachi wouldn’t be left with the choice of killing his family, Shisui would find the will to follow his heart and Sasuke would be happier. Yes, she would see to that.

They did eat around the chabudai in the living room and somehow Sakura ended up in Shisui’s lap again. He wasn’t pretending to be a happy fool, but he was feeling better and for that Sakura was glad. Once again, they slept in Sasuke’s room, pressed by the older Uchiha boys and that night all four of them fell asleep a little easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!! 
> 
> A couple of words about this chapter. First of all, let's talk about the title. "Pain is inevitable, suffering is optional" is like one of my favorite quotes. I first read it from a book by Haruki Murakami (who happens to be my favorite author) but it is also attributed to M. Kathleen Casey, and some say it's a buddhist quote as well, but i've read that it isn't really? Idk, I think it's a very powerful phrase and I used it because of Shisui in this chapter. 
> 
> Anyway, we've got some Shisui and Itachi teaching the little kiddos here and honestly I live for it :P Then of course, we've got a very emotional scene (or scenes) because hello? It's me and I love drama :P Shisui opens up to Sakura, she does as well, they cry and then they even face Fugaku. Itachi takes the chance to speak about his wish to learn medical ninjutsu and idk, I really want him to be one, so yeah! Also, lil Sasuke protecting Sakura's dreams, how cute ^^ 
> 
> PLEASE READ THIS BIT :
> 
> I know I already posted a chapter a few days ago, but I will upload another one today. In a while actually. So, originally, it was supposed to be one chapter, but then I just kept writing and writing and it turned out so long, that I decided to break it into two, but I still want you guys to read it together. Okay, that's it :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please leave a comment ❤


	15. Hunting for the Truth

It was well after 9 in the morning when Sakura finally aroused from sleep, nudging Sasuke in the ribs, perhaps accidentally, but most probably not, to wake him as well.

With a few – quite adorable – curses, they dressed, ready for breakfast. When his mother informed them that Itachi and Shisui had left with Fugaku-san for official police business, Sasuke couldn’t contain his sulking. After all they had planned to practice again that morning.

It was only until Mikoto-san left the room that Sakura turned to him, a conspirative look on her eyes, “You know, I asked Shisui-nii some questions yesterday. About the investigation.”

His eyebrows rose first and then he turned his whole body her way, the beginnings of a smirk playing on his lips. Looking around to make sure they were alone, he leaned closer.

“Tell me.”

Sakura’s smile was just as devious.

* * *

Both kids had expected the disappointment on their friends’ faces when they informed them that chakra control practice was cancelled for that day. They also knew that they would be thrilled to hear their plan, but first they had to go somewhere safe, so that ANBU wouldn’t learn of their schemes.

Clan Head houses, Sakura had found, were filled with soundproof seals. So, they walked all the way to Sasuke’s house, pretending to participate in their whines. Once inside, Sasuke all but dragged them to his room, not even answering to his mother’s curious questions.

“Okay, Sake-chan,” Ino started with hands planted on her his, “What the hell is going on?”

Chōji winced at the curse word, while Kiba hollered a laugh. Sasuke just told them to sit down and shut up.

“Seriously, what’s gotten into you today, teme?”

“We need to talk,” Sakura replied instead. “Shisui-nii told me some things about the investigation. They’ve been sending people to search around the village for the kids, but so far they found nothing.”

“They still haven’t started questioning the orphanage though,” Sasuke continued.

Finally, Ino sat down and all their attention was on the two. Kiba for a moment seemed lost in thought, “That could be easier if they took some of my relatives with them. If they can get something that belongs to the children, our dogs can find their trails,” he said.

Shikamaru made himself comfortable in Sasuke’s futon stifling a yawn back, “Tou-san said the orphanage is run by Konoha, so the police will have to get a warrant by the Hokage for that.”

“And the Council,” Sakura agreed. “That’s why we needed to speak with you. Naruto,” she turned to the blond who perked his ears immediately, “you said you saw that stuffed toy that belonged to Katsumi, right?”

“Yeah, it was in the trash behind the orphanage.”

“Why was it there?” Ino questioned, leaning on her knees and Naruto shook his head.

Shikamaru let a groan out, “Please tell me you’re not thinking what I’m thinking you’re thinking.”

Sakura beamed at him and restrained herself from kissing the little genius. “Yep!”

“No. We’re going to get in trouble.”

“Guys, what are you talking about?” Chōji asked, his eyes travelling between the two.

Sasuke exchanged a look with Sakura before he started speaking again, “We don’t know exactly why they would throw away the girl’s toy and clothes, but isn’t it sus… suspicious?”

“Suspicious means questionable and strange, Naruto,” Sakura provided like always.

“Oh, yeah. It is. That’s what I told you the other day, dattebayo!”

“This makes no sense…” Kiba said but was cut off by Shikamaru, “If what you say is true, they could have completely gotten rid of her things by now.”

“That’s why we need to check,” she replied adamantly. “If somehow the people working in the orphanage are trying to hide the evidence, we need to be quick. It takes a while for a warrant to get out and the police can’t just go looking around without one.”

“But we’re not the police,” Sasuke smiled and looked all around.

Ino was the first on her feet, “Well then what are we still doing here?” Kiba followed behind her, but Sasuke told them to sit down again, “There’s another problem. Naruto, we need to get rid of the people with the masks that are always around.”

“Huh?” Chōji let out and Shikamaru’s eyes turned sharper. Sakura shook her head at them, but Naruto just smiled that brilliant mischievous smile of his.

“Don’t worry about that. I know how to make them leave me alone.”

“Alright, in that case we need to separate,” Sakura said and stood up, “I’ll go with Naruto and make sure that we’re not being followed. The rest of you will wait about five minutes after we leave and go straight towards the orphanage. We’ll meet you there, but make sure to hide somewhere, where you won’t be seen.”

After they all came to an agreement – Chōji and Shikamaru, were more reluctant than the rest – Naruto and Sakura left the house and the Uchiha compound. She could feel the ANBU trailing them from the trees, but they kept holding hands, chattering innocently about their day and ramen and other insignificant things.

Sakura was certain that Naruto would somehow come up with some prank that would make the ANBU guard waste a few minutes and give them the opportunity to sneak off. When Naruto dragged her under a small bridge not too far away from the compound, she became increasingly confused. She kept following him, until they came across a manhole cover.

“Come on, hurry,” he whispered – as much as Naruto could whisper – and they made quick work to open the lid and walk down the metal steps. Sakura closed it behind her with the help of some chakra and had to wonder how many times Naruto had done the same.

“They always keep watching from above, but hardly come to the ground. I always lose them under these bridges and alleys,” he explained, but Sakura was busy looking around.

She had thought that they would pass through the sewer system, but as she watched around, she couldn’t locate any water and although the tunnels smelled stuffy and damp, there was no sulfuric odor like she had expected.

Then something clicked in her head, “Underground safety tunnels,” she whispered more to herself than anything. Sakura let a pulse of chakra and could feel the murmur of seals around them. Silence seals, protective seals, chakra shielding seals. No one would be able to find them down there, not even sense Naruto and his Kyūbi chakra. She was aware of the tunnels, of course, but she had no idea they run under the entire village. The one she remembered that most civilians had used during the catastrophic Chūnin exams and later Pein’s attack, were close to the Academy.

“Eh, I don’t know what you’re talking about Sakura-chan, but yeah that’s how I slip away.”

Only after he spoke, she turned to Naruto, maybe a little lightheaded, “It’s nothing Naruto. We need to go towards the Senju district.”

“Senju?”

“Oh, um, close to the orphanage, from the western side of the village, where the really big and old trees are.”

He nodded smiling, “Okay! Follow me, it’s this way.”

They walked through the tunnels, illuminated by some sort of chakra stones. Sakura herself had never been down there and she wanted to examine them, but they didn’t have time. She had no idea where they were exactly, but as the passed under different manhole covers, she could hear people’s voices. Somewhere around the marketplace, maybe?

“Aren’t you afraid of being down here on your own?” she asked.

Naruto shrugged and kept his pace even, “Sometimes it’s better to be down here than up there, y’know? I don’t just hide from the masks.”

She squeezed his hand a little tighter. She could promise him a thousand and more things, but Sakura knew she couldn’t possibly shield him from everyone’s opinion.

“I’m here,” she managed to whisper and felt his own hand tighten back. Not as tight as the vines around her heart, but close.

When Naruto finally told her that they were there, she climbed out first, sensing the perimeter. No hidden ANBU and their friends only a few meters away. They found them hiding behind a large tree, one that the Shodaime had grew many, many years ago. It’s trunk wide enough to hide them all.

“Alright,” Shikamaru said, falling naturally in the position of captain and strategist. “Naruto you will go in and make up some excuse about wanting to get more of your things but look if there are any that belong to either of the missing kids. Sasuke, Ino go with him, so he’s not alone and keep your eyes and ears open for anything weird.”

Once they all nodded, he turned towards Kiba, “You’ll come with me and Sakura to look through the trash cans. Chōji will keep watch. Do you remember the signal Inoichi-oji taught us?”

Chōji brought his fingers in his mouth then, blowing out three short whistles. He nodded. “Where exactly do they leave the trash?” he asked Naruto.

“Right side of the building, but we’ll have to wait a bit. At lunchtime everyone is inside, so no one will notice you then.”

They made themselves comfortable, while keeping an eye on the orphanage, visible in the distance from their location.

“Naruto, can you describe some of her clothes or that toy?”

Blond eyebrows scrunched in thought as he turned to Sakura, “I don’t really remember much of what she was wearing, but she had a green hoodie and a purple one. That toy, I do remember. It was like a bunny, pink and grey and had red buttons for eyes.”

“That’s very helpful,” she smiled at him and marveled in the proud look he had of himself.

When he gave them the okay, they all made to leave their post, but Shikamaru held them back. “How much time do we have?”

“Ah, less than an hour, maybe?” Naruto told him,

“Okay. You three stay in there for 10-15 minutes tops. When we’re done, we’ll meet back here.”

“Don’t get caught,” Sasuke warned them and they all gave a grave nod, as if they were just assigned an S-rank mission. Well, for Sakura’s 6-year-old friends, it must have seemed so and even for her it was a damn important one.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Chōji and herself waited until Naruto, Sasuke and Ino passed the chipped red door and quickly emerged from their hiding spot. Sakura motioned them to hide behind some bushes as they entered the front yard and keep themselves low. Chōji tripped on a stone, falling on Kiba’s back.

 **‘This is a fucking disaster,’** Inner sighed inside her head.

_‘What do you expect? They’re six…”_

She helped them up, shushing them in the process and they started moving again. Shikamaru took the lead when they reached the building and pressed their bodies close to the wall. He checked around the corner and nodded back to them, “Chōji, you hide here and signal us if someone shows up.”

Chōji became flush to the wall, his eyes looking towards the other side. Sakura could find many flaws in the whole ‘operation’, but it was the best they could all do at that point. They walked further away towards the back of the building.

As they passed through a window, she caught movement from inside. Their friends were there, with a tall woman, one of the caretakers no doubt. Ino had spotted them as well, her baby blue eyes widening comically when the woman made to turn towards the window. Sakura pushed both Kiba and Shikamaru lower. They held their breath as Ino jumped before the dark-haired lady, pointing at the opposite wall where some drawings were hung up.

Once they were in the clear, she motioned the other two by her side to move again. At the next window they came across, she went first and took a look. No one. They finally reached the back and saw the trash, letting a relieved breath. Kiba’s shoulders slummed as he brought a hand over his no-doubt frantic heart.

Without wasting any more time, they started opening the trashcans. Shikamaru had used his scarf to protect his nose from the odor, but Kiba was beginning to turn green. Sakura wasn’t fazed, having spent a war filled with the stench of burned skin of her comrades bodies, but she supposed rotten food and excrement, were a little too strong for the kids and Kiba was an Inuzuka.

They ripped through trash bags, finding many unpleasant things, most though were simple kitchen rubbish, spoilt milk cartons, some clothes here and there, with holes too big to even fix. There was no sign of the hoodies Naruto described though, so they moved to the next.

Kiba made a choking sound then, dry heaving at his side. “Pull yourself together,” Shikamaru scolded him and Kiba only threw a pained glare to him.

“Don’t you know that my nose is more sensitive than others’?”

Sakura was elbows deep in all the orphanage waste, not paying much attention to the boys. She wondered how long it had been since they began searching. Naruto, Ino and Sasuke had better be gone back to the meeting place. Kiba pulled out a plush toy, missing a leg and the stuffing falling from the ripped hole. It was a back and white panda, so he dropped it back inside.

Then Shikamaru found something and tried desperately to pull it out, but there were so many things on top, that made it hard. Eventually he pulled out a torn sleeve. A green, torn sleeve. Their eyes met, nodding once before turning back towards the dumpster. It could or couldn’t be the girl’s hoodie. They needed to find the rest of the garment or…

“Guys,” she called lowly. They both stopped and turned to her. “I think I found the toy.”

Sakura raised the bunny from one ear – the other was missing – and saw recognition in Kiba’s and Shikamaru’s eyes. Just like Naruto described it, it was pink all over, with grey on its stomach and limbs, two red buttons made the eyes and a black smaller one the nose. It was dirty and there was a stain of… _something_ that had leaked in the trashcan, but it was undoubtedly the one they were looking for.

Kiba took the ripped sleeve and mumbled under his breath, “I don’t believe I’m doing this,” before giving it a sniff. He paled slightly and took a heavy breath of fresh air afterwards. Then he motioned Sakura to give him the toy. Shikamaru and her waited until he had done the same with it.

“They smell so bad, I swear I’m gonna vomit, but there’s another scent to both. I’d say it’s the same, but one of my older relatives or the dogs will be able to tell for sure.”

Shikamaru nodded, and Sakura took the toy back, “Alright, that’s good. We have to turn these in to the police now and they’ll contact the Inuzuka,” she said.

The three of them walked back, mindful of the windows and anyone who could spot them through them, until they reached Chōji.

“Nobody came out. Did you find anything?” he whispered, and they showed him their findings.

Together they all walked back to the meeting spot, behind the tree. Naruto did confirm that it was indeed Katsumi’s bunny and that the sleeve was most probably part of her hoodie. Ino was elated that their mission went well and Sasuke provided some more information.

“We looked around and there was nothing of the other kid in the room, but he’s been gone longer.” They all could understand what he meant. If Katsumi’s things were thrown out and she’d been mission only a couple of weeks, Yasuo’s personal items wouldn’t be found.

“We also talked with Momo-san. She told us more about that boy that went missing when she was younger,” said Ino. “She couldn’t remember his name, but she said that he had grey hair almost down to here,” she showed a little lower than her own blonde hair, just above her shoulder.

Sakura’s head whipped towards Ino violently, to the point her neck almost cracked. “What did you say?” Ino seemed taken aback and everyone turned to stare at Sakura. “Ino, did you say grey hair?”

“Uh… yeah?”

“Not that many kids with grey hair around,” Shikamaru said, “Do you know him?” he asked Sakura, with a calculating look.

She didn’t know what to tell him. Sakura had seen Sai’s sketchbook a few times, she had asked him to talk about his brother. Shin was his name, a name he probably got in ROOT, like Sai. But her teammate had drawn the image of his older brother and had talked about him to Sakura while they were doing their night patrols during the war and even before that, when they started trusting each other. Shin had long grey hair, and like Shikamaru had commented, there were not many people with that type of hair color. Not in Konoha anyway.

Sakura never knew where Sai lived before he was snatched and recruited into ANBU. She knew he had been orphaned and couldn’t remember his parents. He had to be from Hi no Kuni, that was for sure, maybe even from Konoha, but not necessarily. If that boy who got abducted a few years ago was indeed Shin, it meant that he at least was from Konoha.

Her mind was whirling, and her thoughts were not making sense even to her. According to Sai, Shin died when they were young, but how young? Was there a chance his brother was still alive? Was the missing orphan even him?

Finally, she looked at Shikamaru, “No, I don’t know him.”

Yeah, no one seemed to believe her, but they didn’t push, and she was grateful. After all she didn’t know what she could be able to tell them. She had already lied enough. They began walking towards the Police Department, their findings stuffed in Ino’s backpack.

“What now?” Kiba asked when they reached their destination. Chōji was looking at the Uchiha crest painted high on the building warily.

Sakura took Ino’s bag, “Now, I’ll go inside, ask to see Shisui-nii and give him these.”

“You’re not going alone, ttebayo!”

“The dobe’s right,” Sasuke agreed, “Besides, if I’m with you, they will just let us to my father’s office without many questions.”

“Guys, listen, if you come with me, _all of us_ are going to get in trouble,” she tried to reason.

Sasuke glared, albeit lacking the chill of his older self’s stare, “You’re not taking any blame for me,” he told her seriously.

“I get what you’re trying to do, Sakura-chan, but I’m the reason we even went to the orphanage to find out more. I’m going with you,” and for a split second, an image of Naruto, _her_ Naruto passed through Sakura’s eyes.

“But…”

“No,” Kiba said, crossing his arms in front of him, “we all did this together.”

Ino nodded along, “I can deal with my parents being angry and getting grounded.”

“It could be more than that, Ino-chan,” Sakura tried again. They weren’t backing down, but a faint, _“This is troublesome,”_ from the Nara boy.

“Shika!” Chōji, shoved him.

“I didn’t say I wasn’t coming,” he gave a long sigh. “They’re right,” he told Sakura, “we all chose to go together and search for the missing kids’ things. _I_ coordinated everyone’s moves, so _you_ are not getting in trouble for something _we_ all did.”

Sakura’s eyes began to sting, and it wasn’t because of the slight wind or the cold. There was a sense of camaraderie in their words and actions, one she was used to from their older selves, but one that they worked _so_ hard to achieve in her original timeline. It was practically natural to them now and they weren’t even shinobi yet. In a loss of words, she only nodded at them and they all walked inside together.

The young Uchiha that was usually stationed on the front desk, was absent, but there were a few Police shinobi around, deep in conversation. Sasuke started walking towards one that stood alone in front of a venting machine.

“Kagen-san, do you know if otou-san and Itachi are here?”

Sakura observed the man as he turned around almost startled. He looked at them all, before his eyes zeroed on Sasuke. He gave a nod with his head, lower than a normal one, probably because even Sasuke was a little kid, he was still an heir of the Head family. Uchiha Kagen told him that they were in Fugaku’s office since morning and that he would take them there, but Sasuke refused, saying he knew the way. Sakura thanked him, nonetheless.

As their little group of young clan heirs, Konoha’s Jinchūriki and a pink-haired civilian child made their way to the staircase, all eyes were on them. Sakura couldn’t blame them, they made an odd picture, no doubt.

Sasuke knocked on his father’s door and they waited – all nervous, even if some didn’t show it – until Fugaku’s voice came and allowed them entry. The man was sitting behind his desk, various files and documents sprawled open on the reddish wood. Itachi and Shisui were there as well, along with Yamanaka Keiko, Inuzuka Tsume and her loyal companion, Kuromaru.

Kiba’s squeak at his mother’s presence went noticed but not commented on. Sakura could feel her friends all shuffling uncomfortably and frankly, she was one breath way from telling them ‘I told you so, idiots!’

She took a calming breath in and approached the desk, under Fugaku’s curious gaze. “We’re sorry for coming unannounced, but we needed to speak to you.”

“Has something happened?” he asked, but his eyes travelled behind her, taking in the rest of the kids.

“You did something stupid, didn’t you, my adorable little monster?” Shisui asked, clearly amused, but the worry in his eyes betrayed him.

Sakura shot him a smile and she knew he knew that indeed, they’d be in trouble. “Not stupid per se,” she said and opened the pink backpack, bringing the green ripped sleeve and stuffed bunny out, dropping them on Fugaku’s desk.

She saw the confusion, comprehension and slowly rising irk, morphing on his face in the span of two seconds. His scowl set deeper than ever and Sakura, who had seen many men being angry, thought that none of them even came close to match the Uchiha Head. She was sure he would start leaking KI soon.

“I think I was very clear when I told you to not act alone, to not get involved in the investigation.”

“Fugaku-san I und…”

“Sakura!” he hollered, and Shisui was on her side before she could even blink, his Sharingan activated and her hand crashed in his. Fugaku stared at his nephew in unveiled bewilderment; at his red eyes and spinning tomoes, the way Shisui’s body was slightly in front of Sakura’s, the tensed muscles.

Sakura tugged on Shisui’s hand, “You’re being ridiculous, nii-chan, Fugaku-san would never hurt me. Relax,” she said, shooting a glance towards Itachi who had still to move. His hand though was hovering over his weapon pouch.

Itachi blinked at her and walked towards the rest of the children, who had frozen in fear. He pushed them all inside and closed the door behind them, letting his hand fall on his brother’s head. He didn’t return to his father’s side.

Kuromaru was growling under his breath, but Sakura chose to ignore the canine. She tugged Shisui’s hand again, until hers was free. She gave him a smile again, hoping to calm him down, but his dōjutsu was still activated.

“I know what you said Fugaku-san,” she finally said, taking a seat on the same chair she had a few days ago, posture relaxed, but her stare unyielding. “And I’m sorry to have gone behind your back, but _I_ told you that I would protect my friends, didn’t I?”

There was heavy silence and tension that even a katana couldn’t slice.

“I am sorry, _we_ are sorry, but Naruto and the other children in the orphanage could be in danger for all we know. Two of them went missing in the last two months and their personal items were thrown away or destroyed. We understand the procedures, even if you think we might not, but tell me Fugaku-san, could you have gone to retrieve these, without a warrant? Once they were properly thrown away, the trail on these kids would have been lost.”

His eyes momentarily dropped to examine their findings again, “Even so, none of you had _any_ clearance to...”

“Exactly,” Kiba cut in, “we’re not the police, so we can’t exactly get in trouble for sneaking around and taking a couple things from the trash.”

“Kiba! Shut it,” his mother barked, and he spoke nothing more.

“You trespassed and stole these items,” Fugaku retorted.

Sakura heard shuffling and Shikamaru came to stand on her other side, exchanging a glance with her. When he turned towards Fugaku, his stance was defiant, there was no slouching and no hands buried in his pockets.

“Uchiha-sama, from what my father has told me, yes, the orphanage is Konoha’s property, run by the Council, but there is no law that prevents us from being there. We accompanied Naruto who legally resides there, in order to pick up some of his things.”

“And Kiba is right, Fugaku-san, we can’t get in trouble for searching through the trash. The Police force and any shinobi on official business would need a warrant to search inside the building, or the outdoor grounds, but we are neither,” Sakura said, still smiling at the man.

Ino then moved forward, coming to stand next to Shikamaru, “We talked to a girl, who said that another boys went missing,” she was cut of by her aunt, but she only slightly turned her way, “Oh, stop it, Keiko-ba! You can tell my parents for all I care,” she huffed and turned back to Fugaku, bravado cracking but still there. “She said that the boy had long grey hair but doesn’t remember a name.”

One by one the rest of them came forward with Itachi on toe.

“Otou-san, we all planned this together, because we thought we could help the police. If you need to be mad, don’t just be mad at Sakura, but all of us.”

“Yeah,” Naruto exclaimed in agreement to Sasuke, “Even if Sakura-chan promised not to get involved, the rest of us didn’t, y’know, so we’re all um… compi – comlip… ah Sakura-chan, what’s that word?”

“Complicit,” she provided easily.

Fugaku-san sighed heavily, “Even if your commitment to each other is admirable, you still don’t understand the severity of your actions.”

“Are we… are we going to jail?” Chōji asked, voice small and horrified.

“I don’t know about you, Akimitchi, but sure as hell Kiba ain’t leaving the house for a _very_ long time!”

Kiba almost choked. “But, kaa-san, we just wanted to help! Look, we have those things here and I found the same scent on them! Give them to Kuromaru, or other ninken and they can lead us to the girl.”

The Inuzuka Head remained silent, but the look exchanged between her, Yamanaka Keiko and Fugaku-san spoke volumes of how important those pieces of evidence were. Ino’s aunt was the one who finally spoke to the children, “You all have to understand that what you did, was indeed a good thing, but you should have told an adult first.”

“Oba-chan, we’re not idiots, don’t speak to us like that,” Ino snapped.

“They told me,” Shisui said and all heads snapped to him. “In Konoha’s eyes I’m an adult.”

“Shisui,” Sakura complained but he shushed her with a look.

“I told Sakura of the needed warrant. I knew that the little devils would probably act on the knowledge and I also failed to mention it to you. Oops?”

“This is not a joke! You understand that you gave away information of an ongoing investigation…”

“I’m sorry Fugaku-sama,” –and that stung, because Shisui always called Fugaku ‘oji-san’ – “but they are right. We wouldn’t get the warrant or the evidence in time, the orphans, including Naruto, could be in danger and you know that. Whatever is going on, someone’s targeting children, _in Konoha_ and the orphanage is covering it up.”

Fugaku then rose to his feet, “These are still speculations at this point, Shisui. You could be suspended from your duties and not to mention removed from this case.”

Shisui froze, staring at his uncle in disbelief, but finally he shrugged. “Fine, you’re my chief, do what you must. I know that you won’t abandon this case until it sees justice and now you have a starting point because of these children here. If you need me in the future, I will provide my services.”

Then he leaned down and picked Sakura in his arms, “Kiddos, Sa-chan and I will go get something to eat. If you want to come, lunch is on me.”

They all did, even Kiba, completely disregarding his mother’s command to go straight home. They settled in Yakiniku Q, since Ichiraku’s wouldn’t fit them all. They didn’t talk much, but Sakura saw in her friends’ faces the respect they had acquired for Shisui. And the guilt, because even if they were still young, they were all smart, so they understood what had just happened in Fugaku’s office.

It was late when they eventually returned to their homes because they went for dango afterwards – Sakura made sure to pick up some for Itachi and Mikoto-san – and then the park, where Shisui taught them the leaf exercise again and told them to meditate once a day to expand their reserves, but to be careful and not try to stick the leaf on them without supervision.

Shisui dropped Sakura and Sasuke at the latter’s house but didn’t go in with them. Sasuke actually almost cried at that. The other three members of his family were already seated around the dinner table, so both children joined them silently.

“I’m not hungry,” Sasuke said, pushing his bowl back.

Mikoto smiled at him, but Fugaku gave him a stern look, “Eat up Sasuke.”

“I am not hungry,” he said again and held his father’s stare. “Did you have to fire Shisui?”

“What?” came Mikoto’s baffled cry. “What happened, anata?”

“Would you like to get grounded, son?” Fugaku asked, politely, but his authority leaking through every word. Itachi let his hashi down, folded his hands and observed his family quietly.

Sasuke huffed, “I –” Sakura grabbed his arm to make him stop. Defying his father wasn’t the brightest idea.

“Fugaku-san, you do understand why we did what we did, right?” she asked. “Shisui-nii didn’t know. He only covered for us, for me. He told me about the warrant and that the investigation would take time because I was worried, but he didn’t know that we would act as we did. I apologize again, but I would still do the same. Maybe this time alone.”

“Stop,” Sasuke told her harshly. “All of us want Naruto to be safe and find the missing kids. We would do it again, too, even if we get grounded.”

“Will someone please tell me what is going on? Fugaku,” Mikoto turned to her husband, the usual gentleness gone from her tone, “why did you fire Shisui and what did the kids do?”

Itachi reached for his mother’s hand, “Shisui told Sakura-chan about the investigation and their friends sneaked into the orphanage to find some evidence that can lead the Inuzuka dogs onto a scent trail.”

Mikoto stiffened, looking between everyone around the table stunned. Fugaku’s look was disapproving and it did hurt Sakura to watch, since she had come to respect and like the man, but she could understand.

“Your reasoning was noble,” he said finally, “but going there alone, was reckless and potentially dangerous.”

Sakura nodded, and beside her Sasuke did the same. She hid a smile behind her bowl of rice because she finally saw that Fugaku-san, was indeed mad at them, but most importantly he was worried. He wasn’t a stupid man, he was aware that there was some kind of cover up and that if the children were found out, they could be put in danger. No, Uchiha Fugaku was a loyal shinobi, a good man and a protective father, even if his words and actions weren’t as fond as her father’s, or Inoichi-oji’s.

“Sorry for worrying you,” she told him earnestly, with a warm smile. “Could I sleep at Shisui’s house tonight?”

“I wish you would have come to me before acting on your own,” he said. “I am disappointed, at both of you, but there is no reason to relocate.”

Mikoto’s glare was something cold on Fugaku’s profile, but she managed to smile at the kids, “Sakura-chan, Sasu-chan, we’re not really mad at you, Fugaku was just…”

“Worried,” Sakura continued for her, “I know, and I am not mad at you Fugaku-san. Don’t think that I don’t understand. That is not the reason I want to sleep at Shisui’s. He,” Sakura looked down at her half-finished bowl, “he may not say anything, but he’s lonely and he may not show it most of the time, but he gets sad and angry, at himself.” Again, she looked up at them, “I don’t think he should be alone tonight. Can I go?”

Mikoto’s smile was a little too broken to be real, “Of course,” she said. Sakura thanked them for the food and stood up.

Sasuke stood with her, “I’m going too,” he informed his parents, eyes downcast, “I know that you are not proud of me right now, otou-san,” when he faced them again, his eyes were glassy, but his spine straight, befitting his Uchiha honor, “but I am proud of myself, because I know that we helped you today. Goodnight.”

Then he took Sakura’s hand and together they made to the hall. “Wear your scarf,” he told her, and they helped each other get into their coats before opening the door and being slapped by a gust of cold wind.

Thankfully Shisui’s house was close and once he opened the door, he pulled them in and sat them in front of the fireplace. The flames were still small, but they did provide enough warmth in his living room. He left them with his cats, and when he returned, he handed them each a cup of hot cocoa.

They sat there, petting the purring felines until Sasuke’s breath evened out and his head laid on Shisui’s lap. Sakura pressed more on his other side.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” she whispered. “I’m sorry.”

Shisui kissed the crown of her head and his fingers run through her pink tresses. “I know. Don’t worry.”

“I do worry,” she confessed, “I worry all the time, about all the people I love. Danzō will be furious. I put everyone into trouble, didn’t I?”

“Birdie,” he spoke softly, “maybe your friends are going to get in trouble with their parents, maybe Danzō will sent more of his ROOT to keep an eye out, but you did good. No matter what Fugaku-oji says, the police needed something to keep the investigation going. He knows that he’s pressured by time and even if he’s not aware of the elder’s involvement he’s furious with what is going on. You helped him tremendously,” he smiled down at her, genuinely and gently, “we’ll deal with everything else later. You can count on me, you know that.”

“I do,” she replied and even when they put Sasuke to sleep in Shisui’s room, Sakura stayed with the older Uchiha boy. She told him of the other missing boy, the one she thought might be Shin. He asked her to tell him more about her old life and she did.

At some point during the night, Itachi slipped in the house, holding Sakura’s and Sasuke’s pajamas. A little late for his brother, but still a thoughtful gesture.

“Otou-san wants to speak with you in the morning,” he told his cousin. Shisui nodded, but the was a strange stiffening on his shoulders. When Sakura fell asleep, it was to the sounds of the crackling fire, the soft murmurs coming from Itachi and Shisui and the warmth of three cats laying around her.

Whatever were to happen in the future, she would deal with it then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the other one. Am I spoiling you a bit too much lately? whatever it's fine, as I said on the previous chapter's notes, I wanted you to read these two chapters together. 
> 
> Baby detectives are my favorite!! But I don't know if we'll see them again in this kind of dynamic soon. At some point, yes, most definitely. 
> 
> Obviously, even though the kids have good intentions, Fugaku and their parents ain't gonna be happy about their involvement. But they all get the sense of one for all and all for one. It's kinda wholesome to write about this. 
> 
> Don't worry too much about Shisui and Fugaku, they'll be fine eventually, but yeah his uncle is kinda mad at him and Sasuke and Sakura. Thing is, the toy and the clothing part the kids found will help the investigation to move on. I plan to make it more public in a while. You know like the civilians getting to know and want to help as well.
> 
> Sakura's parents will be back in the next or the one after the next chapter (i still haven't written them) and we'll see what Mebuki and Kizashi think about the whole situation. Also, the Academy is starting soon and Hinata and Shino will be added to the group, but I don't know how many chapters it will take me to get there. Usually, I have a plan, but then ideas invade my brain and the whole plan goes to hell, as I choose to write about something else :P
> 
> Tell me what you think. Bye for now ❤


	16. The Calm before the Storm

The morning was still young when her spring eyes blinked the sleep away. It took a short moment for Sakura’s senses to settle and she noticed that she hadn’t been moved from the living room. Shisui was still there with her, awake, probably for the whole duration of the night, judging by the darkness under his eyes and the whole fatigue his body radiated. Itachi, it appeared, was long gone and Sasuke still in Shisui’s room.

Shisui turned towards her when he heard shuffling and helped her sit up and with no words exchanged, he simply stood and left the room. When he came back, he handed her a cup of steaming tea and breakfast.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Sakura’s comment was not meant as an accusation and Shisui didn’t take it as such, anyway.

He only hummed, taking the utensils away to place down and even helped her comb her hair back. In that moment, Sakura couldn’t help but recall an image of Ino – an older Ino – and how her best friend would do the same after a night of shamelessly crying in her arms. No matter how crude and snappy Ino was on a daily basis, she always calmed Sakura when she was feeling blue, either by their talks, or loving embraces, or just by dragging her out of her house on their days off, to just _do_ something.

“Oji-san will be over in a while,” he said after some time.

Sakura nodded, suddenly feeling all too awake and kinda guilty. “I will go inside when he comes.”

“It’s fine,” he replied shaking his head. “You can stay if you want.”

“Are you sure?” She searched his face and by the amused glint in Shisui’s eyes, she knew he found her scrunched up nose funny. “I think Fugaku-san would appreciate talking to you in private.”

There was a small smile on his lips, which turned into a silent yawn, before he stretched and stood up. “Well, you’re not going to go hiding in _my_ house. Besides, you’ll either hear everything or I’ll tell you myself later. It’s a hassle, don’t you think?”

She couldn’t help the snort, or the chuckle that followed. “If my presence will make you feel more comfortable, so be it, but if Fugaku-san wants to speak with you alone, I will leave.” As an afterthought, she added, “And I won’t eavesdrop on you, I promise.”

“We’ll see. I’ll go wash up now and if you want to change, ‘Tachi-chan left some clothes in my room for you.”

She nodded again, standing up too, “Should I wake Sasuke?”

“He went back home.”

“He did?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

After some, quite unnecessary hair-ruffling, Shisui told her that after she had gone to sleep, Sasuke had woken up because of a nightmare and Itachi decided to get him back to their house. Sakura had to wonder what could have shaken him so in that nightmare. But more importantly, how come she hadn’t even sensed him coming back to the living room. Her senses were acute as a shinobi’s should be, especially after the war, even in her small body, she made sure to sleep lightly.

Then again, she had nothing to fear with Shisui and Itachi around, so her trust on them and Sasuke could have overruled her survival instinct. It had been a long time since she was able to have some restful sleep, even after coming back in time, but the past few nights her sleep had been just that. Even with all the craziness and tension surrounding her days.

Sakura changed into a long-sleeved black sweater and a pair of tan pants before making her way back to the living room. She decided to tidy up while Shisui was in the shower and finally brought the forgotten plates back in the kitchen. She didn’t even have time to rinse them out when she heard a knock on the door, followed by a short pulse of chakra.

Dropping down from the chair she had stood on, she hurried to open the door, “Good morning, Fugaku-san,” she chirped as she saw the man towering over her. A gust of wind made her warmed up body to shiver, so she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him inside. “Wow, it’s so cold today.”

“It is,” he agreed, “Did you sleep well?”

Sakura smiled. He really was a good person, wasn’t he? Inner agreed, giving thumbs up. “I did. Is Sasuke okay, though? Shisui-nii told me that Itachi-kun took him home.”

The man inclined his head shortly, “He and Itachi are still asleep.”

Yeah, Sakura didn’t buy that. Itachi was always the first to rise, sometimes even before his parents. He was probably faking his sleep, in order to be there for when Sasuke finally woke up.

Sakura waited until he had removed his shoes and coat and told him to follow her, “Shisui is in the shower. Would you like some tea?” She didn’t exactly wait for an answer as she made her way to the kitchen, moving the chair towards the stove. She refilled the water and let it boil before she jumped on the counter to open the cupboards in search for tea.

“You should be more careful,” she heard as a hand shot to take the tea canister and help her down. When she turned around, Fugaku-san was looking at her with a deep frown. She shook her head and took the canister from him.

“I am,” she simply said and dropped a spoonful inside the water and then another and another, until she felt it was enough. Again, she climbed up the counter and pulled another cupboard open to retrieve another cup. She also brought the ones she and Shisui had used earlier and dropped down. There weren’t many drawers under the countertop, but she opened every single one of them until she found the strainer. Fugaku was silent observing her, but when she made to remove the kettle, he came forward again.

“It’s hot, let me,” he all but ordered, but Sakura shook him off and using some mitts – they a gift from her parents, a pair of mitts with swirly design – she lifted the kettle.

“I make my own tea back home,” she explained as she went through with the process of filling the cups. She had to stop, put it down and use the strainer for all three, although she didn’t need to. It just enhanced her image as a little kid. “After all my parents are gone a lot.” Sakura placed them in a tray and began searching around for something edible.

“I thought Mebuki stopped going on trips after you were born. She said that this one was the first since she got pregnant.”

She bit her lip, admonishing herself mentally. It was true that her mother mostly stayed to take care of the shop and her while she was young, and it wasn’t until she turned 9 years old that she had begun travelling with her father again, leaving the store to her and Hiroshi-kun, a once injured genin who could never continue his career as shinobi. But they hadn’t hired Hiroshi-kun yet in this life.

Bringing out some senbei, she turned to Fugaku-san, “Yes, that’s true, but I often stay at home when she’s in the store and otou-chan is travelling. I learned how to make tea and cook rice and omelet, I can even do the laundry,” she said innocently, before placing the senbei in a plate and adding it to the tray.

Fugaku took it for her and they moved to the living room. “You stay alone often,” he commented, and Sakura worried for a minute that he’d think her parents neglectful.

“I like it that way,” she said quickly and honestly. “Up until last year, kaa-chan would always take me with her and when otou-chan is in the village, they alter who stays home and who goes to the store. I remember some genin teams babysitting me a few times, but it was a waste of money, since I am able to do most things by myself.”

Once everything was set on the chabudai, they took a seat across each other and Sakura continued. “I think I’m a natural curious child and the first few times I snuck out and wandered around the marketplace or spent hours in the library, my kaa-chan almost had a heart attack, but she’s used to it now. They both know I’m careful.”

Fugaku didn’t seem convinced and his scowl was visible even behind his cup, “You are still too young to wander around without supervision. I have said this before, but Konoha isn’t as safe as we like to think.”

“Obviously, if recent events are to be taken into account,” her eye-roll was met with a pointed look, “I am aware and otou-chan thinks so as well. He taught me how to kick someone if they come close and scream _really_ loud to get people’s attention. I also read about flaring one’s chakra and Shisui-nii showed me how to do it correctly. Besides, I have friends now and we’re always together when we’re out in the village.”

Well, white lies had to get her through. She held her cup a little tighter, grounded by the warmth it provided.

She heard his sigh, but he didn’t add anything more. It was somewhat odd sitting across from Fugaku-san after all that happened the previous day. In a way she was both comfortable because she knew he was worried, but her actions had helped, and uncomfortable, because everyone else had also gotten in trouble and Fugaku-san was mad at her and Sasuke and Shisui.

“Shisui-nii didn’t sleep last night,” she mumbled lowly, keeping her eyes on the steam rising form her cup. “It was my idea to do something to aid the police and I never meant for anyone else to get in trouble.” Staring right to his eyes again she went on, “I was going to talk to you, alone, but they wouldn’t allow that since we all went to the orphanage together. And as I told you yesterday, Shisui-nii had nothing to do with all this, so… be lenient if you can.”

Fugaku kept sipping his tea calmly before he focused back on her, “I am aware that Shisui wouldn’t just allow your attempt. Had he been aware of your plans, I have a strong belief that he would have joined you, if he couldn’t stop you otherwise. It is doubtful he would let anything happen to you, Sasuke or any of your friends.”

“You’re mad about the information he provided, then.”

“Indeed.”

Yes, Sakura knew it would be the case. As Shisui was an active member of the Police Force, sharing details of an open investigation could really put him in a tough spot, were he to be found out. Of course, the idiot just _had to_ open his mouth and involve himself in order to save the day.

“I understand,” she nodded, “but we are scared. We worry about Naruto who is our friend and has to live in the orphanage, about what happened to these kids and what could potentially happen to more, so I went to Shisui. If anything, I think it’s my fault, because I knew he would answer my questions –”

“It is admirable how you want to take all the blame on your shoulders, birdie, but that’s quite enough, neh?” came Shisui’s voice and Sakura startled, spinning her head around to watch as he leaned on the door leading to the living room.

**‘He doesn’t look too happy.’**

_‘No, shit,’_ Sakura sighed mentally.

She held his stare as he came to sit beside her and crossed his legs, whole body tensed once again, and she cursed herself. Shisui removed the cloth Sakura had placed over his cup in order to keep the tea warm but made no move to drink.

“Good morning, Fugaku-sama.”

Sakura winced and busied herself with munching a senbei, eyes glued on the Uchiha Head, as the thin line of his pressed lips dipped to a frown.

“Itachi-chan said you wanted to talk,” he left his words drift and waited for his uncle.

Seconds passed, almost painfully slow, until Fugaku-san cleared his throat and addressed him, “I wish to discuss your irresponsible actions. With both of you,” he added, “although I have heard Sakura’s side.”

“Of course,” Shisui replied curtly, “I would apologize, but it wouldn’t be an honest apology, since we have undoubtedly helped the investigation.”

Sakura was surprised with how calm Fugaku-san’s next words came out, having expected him to lash out on Shisui. “I cannot argue with this claim, however I want to listen to your reasoning. I imagine you are aware how serious of a punishment could be for you, since you are, as you said yesterday, an adult in Konoha’s eyes. A shinobi and member of the police.”

“Yes, I know what could happen. What do you want me to say?” he asked, bringing the porcelain cup between his palms, “I told Sakura what she wanted to know, perfectly aware that she and her restless friends would act on their own and make our work a little easier.”

“Oh, for Shodaime’s sake this is ridiculous!” she stood up, low-key glaring between the two. “Fugaku-san, this idiot is just trying to cover up for us. As you said, if he did know what we wanted to do he’d be with us. So, stop it!” her harsh tone was pointed to Shisui.

Shisui gave a long sigh and pulled her down to sit closer to him. “Fine, yes, I didn’t know,” he admitted, “If I had known, I would have gone with them, or at least stayed close enough while they were searching for evidence.”

“That is not reassuring, either. You know very well that we could not get involved before a search warrant was issued, or a permission to start asking the personnel.”

“We would have lost any clues until then.”

The clan Head nodded solemnly, “Yes. I wish of course, that you would have come to me first,” he directed at Sakura, “and that you would not find the need to lie,” he told his nephew sharply. “And not to mention that you though I would have posed danger to Sakura. Is this how little you think of me?”

The girl’s spine straightened at once at his last words and beside her she could feel Shisui turn stiff as a board. Sakura didn’t dare talk, move or even breath.

“Of course, not…” Shisui started but was cut of when his uncle raised his palm.

“Of course, not,” Fugaku-san repeated, “Then tell me why you activated your Sharingan against your clan Head, in a room full of people.”

 _Oh, shit_ , was all Sakura could think, like a loop in her head. She wasn’t knowledgeable on clan laws, even more so the Uchiha’s, since they had been dead for the better part of her life _before_ , but she would assume that turning one’s Sharingan against the leader of their clan (or maybe other clansmen as well) would be considered a threat, a disparage, an act of disloyalty. Well, it had to be something negative, in any way and for the life of her, she didn’t know what kind of penalty could follow.

When Shisui didn’t reply immediately, Fugaku-san continued, “If any of our clansmen had been in that room, if it had reached the ears of our Elders, they would have demanded your eyes, Shisui!”

With a crushing feeling she realised just how bad the situation was. Instinctively, or maybe out of fear, but surely in an act to just _protectprotectprotect_ she grabbed Shisui’s arm and pushed herself slightly in front of him, keeping her eyes focused on the man across from them. It was an action missed by neither of them and Shisui was fast to give her a reassuring squeeze and start rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“I respect you,” Shisui said, voice low and calm, like the tension hadn’t just shot through the roof. “You know I do. I didn’t mean to activate my Sharingan, and if you think it happened because I don’t trust you, then you are wrong. I don’t know what happened and even though I _know_ that you wouldn’t hurt her, I acted on instinct.”

Fugaku and Shisui maintained eye-contact in silence and when Sakura felt him tugging, she let herself be pulled back. Shisui side-hugged her and pressed her head on his side. Taking the cue, Sakura brought both arms around his waist and gave a couple fake – or maybe very real – sniffs. She felt a familiar sting behind her eyelids and her rubbing the tears away before they even descended was a gesture all too genuine.

A wordless minute or two could have passed before she heard some rustling and Sakura eased up her hold, turning to look at Fugaku-san. He had placed his cup back on the tray and stood up, watching them.

“In the morning you will meet with the Inuzuka who have been assigned to help with the investigation, while I speak with the Hokage and the Council members,” the man said and turned to exit the room.

“Yes, Fugaku-sama.” Shisui said, a hint of relief colouring his words.

Fugaku came to a halt and exhaled loudly, “Above anything else, you are my late sister’s son, and I am your uncle. Mikoto expects both of you for dinner. Seven sharp, do not be late.”

“Okay.”

“Yes, oji-san.”

Sakura and Shisui watched him leave and when the front door finally closed behind him, they turned to look at each other, letting out a relieved sigh.

“Honestly,” Sakura started, “I was kinda expecting the worst, but that went surprisingly well?”

The Uchiha shook his head, but a smile slowly made its way to his face, “With our charm, birdie, we could take over the world.”

She snorted, “Yeah, no. Kinda been there because of your relative and an ancient goddess, didn’t like that.”

Shisui actually laughed, ruffling her hair. “Sometimes I forget that you’re older than me.”

“Only about 3 years older, I’m not _that_ old,” she sulked, further feeding his amusement.

“Come on,” he stood and pulled her up, “I’m gonna teach you my shunshin. It’s gonna be hard without the Sharingan aiding you…”

“I can shunshin better than most because,” she pointed her thumb at her chest, “I’m a medic. You may have your Sharingan, but I can also redirect chakra to my eyes.”

“A fucking genius,” he praised. “Let’s go.”

That evening they made it to dinner early, in order to help Mikoto-san with the side dishes and set the table along with Sasuke. It was a steady step to normalcy.

* * *

“So, you didn’t get grounded?” asked Sakura as she moved a pawn.

Shikamaru observed the shogi board, planning his next move and trying to predict hers before he answered. “Nah, that’d be troublesome. Kaa-san nagged me for hours though.”

Sakura hummed and made to move another piece before changing her mind and going for a more aggressive tactic. Just like she though, it made Shikamaru think harder about his own gameplay and she took the time to look out of the window and wave at Naruto and Sasuke. They were – surprise! – competing on who could build the biggest snowman with whatever snow had remained on the Nara’s backyard.

“I’m kinda surprised how you and Sasuke didn’t get grounded,” he drawled out, dropping a captured piece on the board.

“Yeah,” she agreed, “Fugaku-san was mad at us and Shisui-nii, but I think he’s secretly proud, if that makes any sense.”

“Tou-san as well,” he nodded, “we did do something to help after all.”

Sakura was seriously considering her next move, “I think the anger came from worry since Fugaku-san knows that something is fishy, and we could have gotten in harm’s way. Kaa-chan is going to be pissed when she finds out.”

She could already envision Mebuki’s scolding and Kizashi’s bone-crushing hugs after they’d be told what their daughter had gotten herself into. At least she could count on them to be extra vengeful towards whatever is going on with the orphanage and take Naruto in without much fanfare. Or well in her mother’s case, she would demand it to happen that way and headbutt anyone who would dare to deny her.

Shikamaru simply nodded, already too tired from the words he had already spoken.

In retrospect, Sakura was also baffled that no kind of reprimand was put on her and Sasuke. Aside from the whole situation with Fugaku-san and some light scolding from Mikoto-san, they did nothing more. Well, they had to be escorted everywhere, sometimes by Itachi or Shisui and other times by some other member of the clan, but it was better than most of her friends’ predicaments. Kiba – and she wasn’t surprised –had been grounded and wasn’t allowed to go out or have his friends over for a while. Ino and Chōji had also been unable to go outside unless at least one of theirs or their friends’ parents were to be present. Of course, Naruto couldn’t be grounded, so he was free to roam around as much as he wanted.

When Shikamaru managed to win the game, Sakura excused herself to use the washroom. It was just when Shikaku-san returned home, and Yoshino-san had met him in the entrance. Sakura didn’t stop to eavesdrop, but she slowed her pace and directed some chakra to her ears when she heard his voice. So, she was still basically eavesdropping.

“I just saw Fugaku and Tsume at the Tower. The Police will begin their hunt for those kids along with some Inuzuka.”

“That’s a relief,” she heard Yoshino-san say, above the sound of rustling. “How on Hashirama’s will, didn’t anyone notice this before?”

There was a long sigh, but he didn’t answer, instead he said, “What I don’t understand yet, is why the Council have been so blatantly stalling with giving their permission for the interrogations to begin.”

Sakura kept her pace even and pretended to run her fingers at the shoji screen she passed by.

“Shikaku, what is on your mind? They –”

But Yoshino-san never continued her words, as Sakura made sure to keep her footsteps audible as she approached their way. Her hand was still touching the sliding door, as she passed through the entrance, dropping only when she feigned to have just spotted them.

“Oh, welcome back Shikaku-san,” she said and waited for his nod before continuing towards the bathroom.

“The kids came to see our son?” she heard him asking his wife and with her affirmation he told her that they’d speak later.

Sakura let a smile form on her lips as she entered the bathroom. There are no sharper minds than the Nara’s and she could already tell that Shikaku was getting to his own conclusions, or he was at least questioning the irrational details of the case.

When she returned to the sitting area, Shikamaru and his father had started a new game of shogi. She slipped next to her friend and observed their moves, occasionally looking outside where her boys were throwing snow at each other, rather than working to complete their snowmen.

“They’ll never change,” she mumbled softly with a fond smile blooming on her face. As she watched them, her mind provided images of her original life, times from the Academy and later on their tragic teamwork on Team 7. Her thoughts were starting to spiral through more serious, more bloody images of them and Inner made quick work to lock them in the back of her mind.

“-kura? Sakura?”

She finally snapped back when she felt Shikamaru’s hand on her shoulder. Thankfully she wasn’t too much out of it, otherwise, she’d lash out on him. Instead she blinked, “Uh, sorry Shika, what is it?”

He gave her a curious look, eyebrows scrunched, but removed his hand and turned to his father. Sakura, albeit slightly confused, did the same.

“Ah, I was just wondering if you said something,” Shikaku told her, keeping his lazy eyes on her. Well, lazy to anyone that didn’t know the man.

Sakura shook her head, “I was referring to the boys,” she gestured towards the window, “They will never change. I mean their rivalry.”

“I hope you’re wrong about that,” Shikamaru sighed out and she gave a chuckle.

His father hummed and made a move. After a few seconds of comfortable silence, he spoke. “How has your stay with the Uchiha been?”

Sakura eyed him carefully. It was a simple question, harmless really, but what she knew about Nara Shikaku was that he rarely spoke just to make small talk. No, his words always had a meaning to them.

“Good, I suppose. Their compound is … interesting,” _for lack of better words_ , “but too far away from the centre of the village, which got some time to get used to. I always enjoyed visiting Sasuke’s family,” _kind of_ , “so living with them is nice. I also spend a lot of time with Sasuke and Itachi-kun and Shisui-nii and that’s more than great,” she chirped out, giving a bright smile and eyes crinkling. Kakashi would be proud.

“That’s good,” he nodded and gave a pleasant smile. _Okay, this is definitely going somewhere._ “I heard you might have gotten in a bit of trouble with your temporary guardians recently.”

 **‘What did you expect from a Nara?’** Inner scoffed.

Sakura had to agree, _‘Why do you think he’s asking?’_

Inner shrugged her shoulders, **‘Beats me. Obviously, he was informed about the whole stunt by Fugaku-san and Shikamaru or Tsume-san could have told him what played out at Fugaku’s office.’**

Schooling her features carefully, she made a pouty face, “No, not really. I mean, they weren’t exactly happy with what we did, but everything’s fine now.”

Again, with the same smile, he kept his voice light, “I bet Fugaku was furious. That man is always so collected, but his temper is quite infamous.” Shikaku-san even chuckled, to keep the appearance of telling a joke.

**‘He’s fishing about the Uchiha. Maybe he thinks they like, spanked you or something.’**

Mentally Sakura groaned, _‘It’s more than that. Tsume-san or Shika could have told him about Shisui’s involvement.’_

**‘Madara’s shaggy balls!’**

“Yeah,” she finally said, “Fugaku-san was angry and scared and felt bad because we went to the orphanage behind his back, but we talked about it.” Sakura figured that she would have to give him what he wanted. “He was also mad at Shisui-nii.”

“Oh, why is that?”

**‘Gotcha!’**

She registered Shikamaru turning his full attention to the conversation as well, but Sakura knew that it was for entirely different reason. The kids knew that Shisui had purposefully allowed himself to get in trouble in order to help them out.

She let her shoulders raise and drop again, “Because he’s an idiot. He lied to his uncle so that _we_ wouldn’t get yelled at, I guess. But don’t worry,” she added with another smile, “they also talked about it and made up.”

“Ah, that’s good then,” he said and waved his hand, before relaxing in his zabuton.

Sakura nodded, “I was surprised when Shika told me that you weren’t upset about our little… adventure.”

Nara Shikaku levelled her with a more serious gaze then, the fake smile wiped away in a matter of milliseconds. “I was,” he said firmly.

“But?”

With a tired sigh, he straightened up again, “But, I can admit that you did good. Shikamaru recounted your entire process; splitting in teams with different objectives, having someone on the lookout, actually going and leaving without being spotted,” he shook his head then and for the briefest of moments, Sakura saw pride colouring his features, “Those are things that our kind has to train hard for and you haven’t even started in the Academy yet.”

“It was a risky affair,” Shikamaru said then, “No real planning at all, we just…”

“We just wanted to _do_ something to help,” she finished for him and had to wonder just how many times she had repeated herself in the past couple days and how many times she’d have to do the same in the future.

Shikaku-san then smiled again, but it was a sharp smile and crooked, almost like a smirk, “That’s why I let it slip. _But_ , from now on, keep yourselves out of this case, until we know what is going on.”

Both children nodded solemnly. Sakura didn’t know the extend of the Nara’s knowledge, or if he was even involved with the investigation in any way, but he had definitely made some connections in his head. What those were and were they led? She couldn’t tell.

* * *

The following day, Sakura’s parents returned to the village and arrived at the Uchiha Head household a couple hours before dinnertime to pick Sakura up. They came in smiling and red-faced from the cold with her father dragging a wooden crest behind him. Sakura had to arch an eyebrow at that, but soon she found out that their travels had also taken them to Takumi Village, a village known for their craftsmen’s skills in weaponry.

Just as she expected, once they settled in the living room, her father opened the chest, presenting a katana with black ito and white same to Fugaku-san. It had an ornate golden tsuba and it’s saya was black, with a gold dragon wrapping around it.

“What is the meaning of this, Kizashi?” the man had asked, but the Haruno, brushed him off with a laugh.

“Something small for our friends and for taking care of Sa-chan.”

Itachi’s gift was a mostly solid black wakizashi, with a square tsuba and some sort of engraving at the blade. For Shisui – and he was just too shocked that he was wordlessly staring at the Haruno couple for a minute before finally accepting their gift – they brought a double edge katana, it’s hilt black and green, while the tsuba depicted rising waves.

“’Shisui’, get it?” her father had roared in laughter with the name pun, and Mebuki had to slap the back of his head.

Then her father brought out a smaller chest and handed it to Mikoto-san. Upon opening it, she found an array of kunai and six-point shuriken, “For old time’s sake,” he told her.

Finally, they brought out a pair of tanto, handing the blue hilt one to Sasuke and the red one to Sakura. “You will only use them under supervision,” her mother had told them sternly, but smiled all the same when Sasuke tackled them both in a hug.

Sakura stared down at the tanto before looking up to her father. He gave her a cheeky wink and she knew just then that he would start training her soon. Sure, Shisui and Itachi were already helping her with her kenjutsu, but from what Mikoto had told her, her father was exceptional with blades, at least he was when they were in the same team.

Mikoto inspecting her own set and all the other new blades, huffed, “These must have been expensive. Seriously, Kizashi-kun, Mebuki-chan, you shouldn’t have.”

“Oh, come on, you know we get special prices, especially from people Kizashi often does business with. Those two were even a gift,” Mebuki pointed at the Sakura’s and Sasuke’s tanto. They continued bickering for some more, until Mikoto relented and thanked them wholeheartedly.

Sakura couldn’t help but smile at the flower shaped tsuba while she carefully unshielded her tanto, feeling the weight of it, holding it in balance with her arm and body. Sakura brought it closer to inspect the blade, running her fingers along the steel and weighting it again with both hands.

“Sakura!” she heard her mother’s concerned cry and felt her arm being pulled, causing the sharp edge of the tanto to cut through her palm, crimson blood pooling rapidly. “Oh, Kami!”

“I’ll bring some bandages,” came Mikoto’s equally alarmed statement.

Sakura blinked at her mother who was cooing at her, trying to stop the blood with some napkins. “Kaa-chan, it’s fine, just a shallow cut.”

Sasuke came close, worry crossing his eyes, “It’s nothing, you’ll be fine.”

“Of course, I’ll be fine,” she said, squashing down the urge to roll her eyes. A glance towards Shisui and she could tell he was holding his laughter back.

When Mikoto came back with the bandages, Sakura slightly pushed them away and stood up, walking towards Itachi under everyone’s curious watch. She simply made herself comfortable on his lap and extended her hand to him, bloody palm facing up.

“Sakura-chan?” his mother asked, but Sakura was simply waiting for Itachi to move.

He took her hand in his, but stared down at her, in question. She gave a small nod, “Itachi-kun, the hand seals,” she only said.

Itachi spared a glance at his father, before forming the ox and tiger seals. As his own palm began glowing a soft mint green, both women in the room let out audible gasps, while Sasuke once again came closer to inspect what his brother was doing.

“Should I numb it first?” Itachi mumbled and Sakura shook her head, “It’s fine, it’s a small wound and doesn’t really hurt.”

Then he brought his palm over hers, until his chakra mended the torn skin. Itachi asked for some wet napkins and wiped the remaining blood away. Both inspected the tiny scar left behind and Sakura gave him a proud smile, which he returned with a smaller of his own.

Both felt the silence around them and in an attempt to lighten the mood, Sakura turned around, holding her hand up for everyone to see, “It’s all good now!”

Her mother seemed genuinely relieved and her father shook his head with a smile, picking up the tanto and wiping the blood from the blade, “That’s why you never try to separate a sword from its master Mebuki-chan.” It appeared that her mother wanted to give him hell right there and then, but Fugaku’s voice cut her response.

“You can perform medical ninjutsu?” he asked Itachi, who tensed just the tiniest bit under her.

“Ah,” was all he gave out and threw a quick glance to her and Shisui, in the pretence of inclining his head.

Sakura’s smile was directed towards the Uchiha Head, “I lent my medical ninjutsu books and scrolls to Itachi-kun when he told me he was also interested in learning.”

“You study medical texts?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Tons,” her father said then, gaining everyone’s attention. “Her whole room is filled with books. Medical ninjutsu, chakra theory, genjutsu…” he trailed off with a smile while his wife nodded along. Sasuke also kind of confirmed the statement, saying that he never understood all the charts in her books.

“Anatomy diagrams,” Shisui provided, “of the biological system like the nervous system, muscular system, chakra system, right?”

“Chakra pathway system, cardiovascular, digestive, endocrine system, integumentary, lymphatic, muscular, nervous and skeletal system, respiratory, reproductive and urinary,” she recited dutifully, counting them with her fingers, a habit she had picked when she first started studying under Tsunade.

Itachi bobbed his head along and then turned to look at his father, “Sakura-chan has helped me with my studies,” he said.

“And I taught him a few tricks of medical ninjutsu I picked up here and there,” Shisui cut in and Sakura just wanted to slap him for once again lying to cover for them.

“I didn’t know you were also interested in medical ninjutsu, Shisui-kun,” Mikoto-san told him, and he laughed, scratching the back of his head.

“Ah, well, whatever can bring me, and my team back home is worth learning. Frankly, I can only perform some basic techniques, but Sa-chan’s books have helped both of us,” he shrugged.

“You have to catch up to them,” Sasuke then said seriously, glaring between his brother and cousin. Sakura stared at him for a moment, before Shisui laughed, making her laugh as well and even Itachi let out a soft chuckle. “It’s not funny! They’re stealing your dream!”

Shisui grabbed him in a headlock and ruffled his hair ruthlessly, ignoring his protests, “Don’t worry shrimp, she’s better than us and once her chakra reserves grow more, she’ll be the best okay?”

“It doesn’t matter,” said Sakura, “There’s always room for good med-nin.”

“Do you both want to become medics?” Mebuki then asked the older Uchiha boys and Shisui just shrugged.

Itachi shifted Sakura, but didn’t put her down, “Not necessarily, but I personally would like to know as much as I can. I plan to apply for the hospital’s medical program.”

“Oh, that’s great!” Kizashi clapped his hands and turned to his wife, “Doesn’t Saburo-san’s wife work in the hospital?”

Ah, Nozomi-san. Sakura remembered the old head nurse not just from being part of her childhood, but also from trailing behind her when she first started her apprenticeship in the hospital. While Tsunade-shishō taught her all about medical ninjutsu and Shizune-senpai trained her in poisons and antidotes, it was Nozomi-san who showed her how to care for patients, how to treat wounds without chakra and be able to make some killer surgical sutures.

“Yes, she just became the head nurse,” Mebuki said and smiled at Itachi, “She is a civilian nurse, but I could arrange for you to meet with her if you want Itachi-kun. Her husband often travels with Kizashi, so we know each other well.”

“That… that would be nice,” he said, slightly bowing his head, “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, boy,” her father laughed again and just like that the mood lifted and other conversations started rising again.

It was after some time that her parents decided that it would be time to leave soon, but the Uchiha patriarch asked them to stay, as they had to discuss something serious. Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes and gulped, probably already predicting how her mother was going to react.

The first thing that Fugaku informed them of, was her sensor abilities, which took both her parents by surprise. She tried to explain how she could naturally feel the chakra around her and had even tried to sense more in the distance. It was then when Shisui told them that he could train Sakura, keeping to the original plan that his uncle had proposed, and both Sakura and Shisui approved since it would give them the opportunity to train without having to hide in the dead of the night. Her parents agreed easily, but Sakura could make out her father’s stormy look. Even though Mebuki didn’t understand the danger behind her sensing, Kizashi knew what kind of strain the use of chakra could bring to a young body. Then again, he had no idea about the capacity of her reserves and the expansion of her pathways, or well, that she wasn’t _exactly_ their 6-year-old child, but whatever.

Then the bomb dropped, and Fugaku-san explained the orphans’ disappearances, Naruto’s interview with the police and the investigation that launched. He gave Sakura and Sasuke the opportunity to speak for themselves of their involvement with the investigation and they did. Then there was silence. Long and heavy silence.

When her mother turned to her husband, her anger was barely concealed, “Naruto will be living with us and if I have to punch the Hokage, his entire shinobi guard and the old coots of the Council so be it.”

“You won’t have to,” Kizashi said lowly and his usual sunny expression was replaced by a cold and unrelenting one.

“And you, young lady,” Mebuki pointed straight at Sakura, “what were you thinking? You are not to ever leave the house until Academy starts in spring.”

“Kaa-chan…”

“You heard me,” she said with a tone of finality, but her father quickly grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Sakura is not getting grounded, my love.”

Mebuki huffed and was slowly but surely starting to turn red in anger, “Kizashi did you not just –”

“Yes, I heard and no, she’s not getting punished,” looking back to his daughter he smiled brilliantly, “You did good kiddos. I’m proud of you.”

“Kizashi!”

With a sigh, Haruno Kizashi let his wife’s hand and ran his hand trough his dark pink hair, “Mebuki-chan, your daughter has chosen to become a shinobi. Until recently, Kami, up until ten minutes ago, I still didn’t want her to, but agreed because _she_ wants this. Now, I’m convinced that she’ll do great, they all will. Think about it.”

“They’re children, not shinobi,” her mother growled out and even Mikoto nodded along. “If the orphanage is into some shady stuff, they could be in danger.

“I get your point, but with this kind of logic we should just lock our children inside our houses until they reach 15 or 16 and they’re considered adults in our village.”

“That’s not –”

“Mebuki-chan,” he said softly, “if you want to talk about age, ask Shisui-kun how old he was when he was sent to fight in the last war. I’m sure just _barely_ older than our Sa-chan and Sasuke-kun. Since we’re at peacetime, that doesn’t matter though,” he sighed again, shaking his head, “we can’t shield our children from everything and surely not from the rotten truth of this world. In a few months they’ll start in the Academy, in a few years they’ll be taking missions and Kami forbid another war to start, because you know what will happen then.

“I’m proud of the kids. Even if they did something potentially dangerous, stupid even for not letting anyone know, they bonded together to help the police find two missing kids, kids Mebuki, just about their age, and with their help, the scum behind this will be caught as well.”

Focusing on Fugaku, he asked, “From what I understood, you couldn’t have gotten the evidence in time without a warrant, right? And someone in the orphanage deliberately tried to get rid of them in the first place?”

“Indeed.”

Kizashi nodded, “Did you go to search for the evidence because you thought it’d be fun? Because you were bored and wanted some kind of adventure?”

“No,” Sasuke said, “we were – we are worried that it might happen again.”

“And we just wanted to help find those kids, otou-chan.”

“Then yes, I’m proud. You acted, sure out of worry, but in the interest of Konoha and her citizens. Honestly, I think that if Naruto-kun hadn’t brought it up to you and the police, no one would have reported it and more children could have gone missing.”

“They have, in the past,” Sakura told him and saw how her mother faltered then. No matter how upset Mebuki might be, she would understand that their actions came from a good place.

Her father’s face had almost been drained of color, “Do you have any leads, Fugaku?

The man’s mouth turned into a grim line before answering, “The Inuzuka ninken could pick up the scent from the garment and toy our kids found and the picked a trail around the orphanage, but it was lost.”

That was apparently new to everyone, except Itachi and Shisui. The latter gave her a meaningful look, before focusing back on his uncle.

“Have you interviewed the people working in the orphanage?” the Haruno asked again, “Someone has to be involved.”

“The Council has yet to give us full permission to do so.”

“Those children that went missing,” her mother said after a pause in the conversation, “were they civilian-borne? Was any of them attending the shinobi Academy?”

“No, they were civilians,” Sakura responded quickly, eyebrows drawn, for she had no idea where her mother was going with it. Her parents exchanged a long look then, with her father slightly nodding. “Kaa-chan? Otou-chan?”

Kizashi gave her a small smile before turning to the Uchiha Head, “In case of civilians, the Council has very little power over administrating affairs, Fugaku. The orphanage may be run by the village of Konoha and more precisely the Council, but the Fire Daimyo’s Court has the authority to overrule them when it comes to civil cases.”

“So, you’re saying that the Police Force can appeal to the Daimyo and get the permissions needed?” Shisui asked elated and with her father’s nod, he let a grin out.

“I was not aware of the fact,” Fugaku admitted, “It would certainly be wise to explore this option as well, since the warrants have not yet been issued by the Council.”

“I’ll give you a couple of names to speed things up. If you wish, I could even accompany you to the Court in the morning.”

“Thank you, Kizashi, I will take you up on the offer.”

“And whatever help the police needs from the civilian district, we’ll make sure you have it,” Mebuki added with heat. “There is something twisted in our village and unfortunately, not many care for civilians or orphans.”

“The roots twist deep in the shadows,” Sakura mumbled under her breath, causing Itachi to look at her in mildly concealed wonder. She shook her head before rising to her feet. She excused herself with the pretense of needing to gather her things, knowing that Shisui would follow.

As she was rummaging trough Sasuke’s closet, where Mikoto-san also hanged her clothes, Shisui stepped in the room, closing shut the door behind him.

“I wish your parents were here when this whole mess started. Kizashi-oji, sure has some connections,” was the first thing he said, and Sakura couldn’t help but nod.

Sakura knew of her parents’ _connections_ , even in her original time, but they rarely relied on them. In fact, even when her own uncle – Mebuki’s brother – was part of the Daimyo’s court, Sakura had only seen the man a total of four times in her life and her mother not once made the fact known outside of their family. People only knew of Haruno Kizashi’s friends in high places, his high-profile clients, in the Court, shinobi Clans and some wealthy civilians.

“You were with the Inuzuka who picked on the trail?” she asked instead, voice hushed.

Shisui moved to get her bag and helped her fold her clothes, “Yes. Just like oji-san said, the dogs lost scent after a while. They won’t stop, though and the plan is for Uchiha to get out on the streets as well, instead of just waiting for the warrant.”

“Good,” she said again in a whisper, “Drop the idea of having a broad search party. Shinobi and civilians involved. We need to get the ninken close to the forest and Danzō’s lair.”

“I was thinking the same,” he confessed, “Now that your parents are also pumped about it, we’ll have at least the merchants and shop owners with our side. I’m afraid, though, that Danzō will so something extreme to cover up his tracks.”

Sakura paused, thinking about that. “Yes,” she finally said, “but what?”

They looked at each other in loss. When Sakura’s bag was packed, they headed downstairs, just in time to watch Mebuki and Mikoto standing almost chest to chest, arguing on whether the Haruno family would stay for dinner, while their husbands looked upon them fondly.

“Your mother is weird,” Sasuke whispered in her ear, as they all observed the women. “Who would say no to free food?”

Sakura let a chuckle out and hugged her friend goodbye, knowing that her mother was adamant in returning home. She moved to Itachi, telling him that she was proud of how his medical ninjutsu was coming along and relishing on the pleased smile he gave back. Shisui simply ruffled her hair and promised to see her tomorrow. Then she moved to the still quarreling women, pushing her mother slightly and beckoning Mikoto to lean down.

“What is it Sakura-chan?” she asked gently and returned the hug.

“Thank you for having me,” the girl only said.

Mikoto squeezed her shoulders, “You can come over any time, sweetie.”

“Okay,” Sakura beamed and even kissed her cheek.

When she approached the unsmiling Uchiha Head, she saw a glimpse of surprise crossing his eyes as she extended her arms for another hug.

**‘What does he think? That you hate him or something?’**

_‘I don’t think he’s used to this kind of affection aside from his family, especially given his personality.’_

“Thank you Fugaku-san and I’m sorry,” she whispered and ended the hug, giving him a sincere smile. The man only nodded and hesitantly patted her head.

“Just stay out of trouble.”

Sakura laughed and gave him a mischievous look, “No promises.”

“No, you hear him, young lady,” her mother scolded, “No more sneaking around without word.”

“Yes, yes,” she sighed and allowed her father to pick her up while the Uchiha stood to show the out. Funny how she had never noticed how much taller Kizashi was, even from Fugaku. She always thought it was the weird hair that her father sported, but it really wasn’t.

Once they exited the Uchiha Compound, her parents debated if they should pick Naruto immediately, but Sakura assured them he was safe with the Akimitchi and they’d most probably be having dinner at the time. They settled in a restaurant or more accurately a pub Sakura knew all too well.

She hadn’t been back in Shushu-ya, because well, she had to be at least a genin, or above 16 to enter the establishment in the first place. The pub brought her memories of her shishō, Shizune-senpai, her time there with Ino and other medical trainees after long shifts on the hospital. Sakura took a deep breath, letting the mix of alcohol and grilled meat fuel those fond thoughts, before taking a seat at the table her mother chose.

Her parents ordered sake for them, and yakitori with vegetable side dishes, which were consumed in an alarmingly fast rate. It wasn’t long after their second order of yakitori that the door of the pub pushed open and familiar chakra signatures invaded her senses.

Peeking over the wooden bench she was sitting at, she waved her hand furiously at the men. Kakashi was the first to spot her, pausing briefly before giving his signature two finger salute. Genma on the other hand waved back in earnest and strolled over. She almost fell laughing with the way Kakashi reluctantly followed.

“Sa-chan, what are you doing?” her mother questioned from across her, but when she also saw the men, she tentatively greeted them as well.

Her father stood quickly, “Kakashi-kun, Genma-san, so good to meet you here,” he smiled, “Care to join us?”

“We wouldn’t like to impose,” Genma said, his trademark senbon bouncing on his lips.

“Nonsense,” Mebuki retorted, “feel free to sit. We just ordered more food.”

The brunette man laughed easily and accepted their offer, sliding in Sakura’s left side. They all turned to look at Kakashi then, who with a short nod, circled the table to sit on Sakura’s right. She started babbling about not having seen them in a while and asked them if they were doing okay, have they come down with a cold? They should eat their veggies and rest well and on and on, much to her parents’ amusement.

They also ordered some sake and more solid food, and Sakura asked for some grilled eggplants.

“More vegetables, remember,” she only told them, emitting the fact that it was one of her sensei’s favorites.

Her parents and Genma fell into a natural and friendly conversation, and her mother even filled him in on their recent trip. Kakashi had barely uttered a word next to her, only giving out an occasional hum or grunt. He hadn’t pulled out his Icha Icha, though, so she would count it a win.

“Are you okay, Kakashi-san?” she asked, making sure to keep her voice low.

His lone grey eye descended on her, “Sure, kid.”

Sakura shot her tongue out at him, but then pilled a few eggplant pieces along with some broccoli on his plate. “I haven’t seen you in the village for a while.”

“Oh, well,” he drawled out casually, “I doubt we hang out at the same spots.”

She had to snort at that, “Yes, perhaps,” she grabbed a piece of broccoli and chewed slowly, before speaking, “I hope your mission ended successfully.”

Kakashi stared at her wordlessly for a while and then she saw his signature eye smile. “Maa, it was fine.”

They both kept their focus on the conversation around them after that. Sakura didn’t want to push him anymore, for she knew how her old sensei could just as easily clam up and leave in a puff of smoke. Genma surprised her a little later when he asked what her dreams for the future were.

“I don’t know. I want to train hard and become strong enough in order to protect Konoha, my family and friends, my team and anyone who can’t protect themselves,” she replied honestly. “I plan to become one of the best combat medic-ninja, next to Senju Tsunade-sama’s level.”

“A med-nin?” Kakashi questioned and Sakura nodded with fervor.

“I can help a lot of people with medical ninjutsu,” she reasoned. Her parents seemed pleased but then Genma spoke again, “You said you want to be a combat medic.”

“Yes,” she sighed, “I won’t stay back when my comrades are fighting. The second clause of medic-nin states that _‘No medic ninja shall ever stand on the front lines’_ , but I will work hard so that I can fight beside my team.”

“Uh, just to make sure, Sakura-chan,” Genma began again, taking the senbon out of his mouth, “you don’t plan on ever joining ANBU, right?”

“ANBU?” she voiced confused, but quickly she had the need to stifle a wry smile.

Kakashi was once again observing her, while her mother had turned pale like a ghost. Her father only asked why Genma-san would ask that. Sakura stared up to his brown eyes, scrunching up her nose. “I never thought about joining ANBU. The only time I ever said that was to mess with Dango-san.”

“Dango-san? Who’s that?” Mebuki asked.

“Ah, he is...”

**‘Dramatic pause, Outer. Keep studying Genma.’**

And so, she did, just as Inner said. “Oh,” she finally made out, “Oh,” she repeated, giving the shinobi on her left a knowing look. Then she turned back to her mother. “Dango-san is a… friend. He’s a shinobi that I owe some dango to, that’s why I call him that.”

“Sa-chan you really need to stop talking with every stranger in the village,” Mebuki sighed, rubbing her temples warily.

“He’s not a stranger,” her daughter snapped back, adopting a small pout. “He’s a good person.”

Leaning down, her father leveled her with serious blue eyes, “Sakura, you can’t keep thinking that _everyone_ you meet is good.”

“But he is always nice to me,” she told him, “and to Naruto. Dango-san stopped some idiots who were yelling at Naruto a few times.”

Both her parents relaxed with that, her father even smiled while Mebuki said, “That’s good to hear, but mind your language.”

Sakura could feel the two shinobi exchanging glances over her head, but she simply went back to eating her yakitori. “By the way,” she directed to het father after wiping her mouth, “How do you know Kakashi-san?”

Beside her, her sensei shifted uncomfortably, but she didn’t mind him. She kept her eyes steady on her father, because all the other times she had asked, he blew her off with some lame excuses.

Kizashi’s smile fell slightly, and for a brief moment he looked away, then to Kakashi and back to his daughter. “I knew him when he was very little, younger than you,” he said eventually.

“How?” Sakura pressed further.

“I baby-sat Kakashi-kun when I was a genin,” her father laughed, and it only made Sakura’s temper flare up.

She hummed, and leaned back, crossing her arms, “Oh, that’s sweet,” she faked a smile. “Maybe I’ll ask again when you decide to tell me the truth.”

“Your father is not lying,” Kakashi supplied cheerily, with the fakest eye-smile she had ever seen.

“I know my otou-chan, thank you very much. He’s laughing, but his eyes are not close, and his nose flared when he spoke, so he’s lying. I also know that _you_ are lying Kakashi-san, or at least you’re not telling the whole truth.”

Kizashi breathed out heavily before choosing to speak honestly, “Kakashi-kun’s father was our sensei back when our genin team was formed. We were his students for almost two years, well… I was. I told you that I had to take over the shop when my father died.”

Sakura’s brain had momentarily stopped functioning. She tried to repeat her father’s words. Kakashi’s father was her father’s sensei. Her sensei’s father was her father’s sensei. Hatake Sakumo, Konoha’s White Fang, Konoha’s great hero, or biggest disgrace, depending on who one asked, was her father’s sensei. That she hadn’t expected.

“The jōnin on the photo?” she asked almost breathless and immediately schooled her expressions and voice, “I mean, yeah, I guess the hair is similar.”

Sakura knew of Hatake Sakumo but had never seen any photographs of him in her previous timeline, so she couldn’t have made the connection earlier. She tried to picture it on her head, the man with the white hair, smiling over her father, Mikoto-san and Hyūga Hizashi, holding his hand up, as if waving at the camera. That was Kakashi’s father.

Haruno Kizashi was avoiding eye-contact when he next started speaking, “Kakashi-kun was born only a couple months before our team was formed, so some of our missions were to babysit him, that’s not a lie. He wasn’t a loud baby, but he was a difficult one and I guess sensei enjoyed seeing us sweat over his crying son.”

His last words weren’t meant as a joke, rather a fond memory, maybe a painful one, considering how the White Fang’s life ended. Sakura’s father knew and she wondered what his opinion of his late sensei was. She didn’t dare ask though, for she could feel Kakashi’s distraught chakra.

“Even after I gave up on my shinobi career, Sakumo-sensei would leave Kakashi-kun to me and my mother to look after when he had to take a mission. Miko-chan and Hizashi were chūnin after all and had their own missions.”

Her father was just rambling at that point, lost in his own thoughts, only brought back when his wife covered his hand with hers. It was almost as if he startled back to reality and gave a small smile at Kakashi, before standing up, with Mebuki in tow. “It’s getting late, we should probably head home. Kakashi-kun, Genma-san thank you for the company.”

He slipped away to pay their tab, while her mother pulled on her coat, “Come on, Sa-chan. Have a good night,” she directed at the two shinobi and made to go after her husband.

Sakura nodded and picked her own coat and scarf, dressing in autopilot. “I’ll see you around,” she said, her mind still preoccupied by her thoughts.

Genma stopped her before she could slip past him, “Sakura-chan, a favor…”

“Ah, don’t worry,” making a silence gesture she winked at him, “Your secrets will stay safe with me until I die.” Then she turned towards Kakashi and smiled _that smile_ , “Please stay safe. Both of you.” With that she left them in the table and got cozy in her father’s arms, who was waiting with her mother near the entrance.

On the way back home, Mebuki stopped a few times to greet some neighbors and it was during that time that her father finally spoke again. “I had made a promise to myself when your kaa-chan was pregnant. If you were a boy, we’d name you after Sakumo-sensei.”

Sakura tightened her hold around his neck and stared up at the endless night sky. Whatever words she had, died in her throat after seeing a lone tear trailing down her father’s cheek.

* * *

Ito - the wrap of the swords hilt

Same- the ray skin

Tsuba- hand guard

Saya - the blade's scabbard

_Shisui_ alone means "still water", but the if you separate it and use the kanji 死 and 水 it means "death water/death by water", so Kizashi's pun is related to the tsuba's design with the waves. In this pun Shisui's name works as such: the Shi, means death so his new sword equals death and it comes with the 'water element' of the design.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and I'm sorry for uploading a little later than usual. My mom and I have been doing chores around the house all day long and I just had a shower and managed to sit on my PC. 
> 
> I told you Shisui and Fugaku were gonna have a nice talk and everything would be fine, didn't I? Turns out that showing your sharingan to your clan head equals popping those eyes right off. 
> 
> More Shikaku interactions. There are no sharper minds than the Nara's ;)
> 
> The Haruno bring gifts for everyone and they also try to help by pulling some strings. 
> 
> Aaaaand Genma and Kakashi because I couldn't resist :P Now you have Kizashi's and Kakashi's connection, which most of you had already predicted correctly. 
> 
> About the ages here... Kakashi is 19 or 20, and Kizashi, Mebuki and Mikoto around 30. Fugaku might be a couple years older than his wife, making him Shikaku's age. Hatake Sakumo died when Kakashi was 5 right? so about 14/15 years ago when Kizashi, Mikoto and Hizashi were around 15. He was not their sensei at that point, but they still maintained a close bond. This is confusing, I need some air :P
> 
> That's all for now! I hope you like the chapter and where the story is going. Leave your comments and I'll see you there ❤
> 
> P.S. STREAM "MMMH" by KAI (warning: have some water by your side)


	17. τὰ πάντα ῥεῖ καὶ οὐδὲν μένει

The first thing Haruno Mebuki and Sakura did the following day, was to pick Naruto from the Akimitchi household. The boy was ecstatic to see Mebuki, running to her arms the moment her blond hair made his peripheral. Chōji’s mother offered them some tea and Sakura pestered her mother to stay, for she couldn’t tell when the next time to see Chōji would be.

Poor boy had been wilting while confined in his house, but at least he had Naruto to keep him company most of the time. Naruto and Sakura felt bad for leaving Chōji alone, but they knew that the Nara-Akimitchi-Yamanaka families would meet often, so Shika, Chōji and Ino would as well.

When they left, Mebuki promised them that she would talk to the other children’s parents and try to organize a playdate for them. Sakura knew her mother was downright pissed with what they had pulled off, but she wasn’t heartless, and she knew how happy her daughter was with her unlike group of friends. Maybe it was the fact that Sakura was bullied from a young age and never had friends before, maybe it was just that her parents could also hang out with some old acquaintances. She didn’t know, but she was betting on both scenarios.

As soon as they stepped in the marketplace area, Naruto started his barrage of questions.

“Where is Kizashi-oji?”

“He left really early in the morning with Fugaku-san to meet some people, but he’ll be home in the afternoon.”

“Oh, okay, but where have you been all this time?”

“In some villages in the Land of Fire and Land of Rivers.”

“Was it nice there?”

“It was, but we went for work, so we didn’t do much.”

“Ah, Mebuki-ba-chan, what do you do exactly?”

At that her mother had laughed, “Well, Kizashi is a merchant and travels through other countries to trade goods. I mostly stay here and take care of the shop.”

“And how does he go from place to place?”

“With a horse wagon, Naruto-kun, have you seen one?”

“I have, ‘ttebayo! So, he brings the things here in that… ah, wagon?”

“Yes.”

And so on.

Then her mother told them that they would be staying with her in the shop and they were only allowed to go see Mayu-baa-chan if they wanted to, but nowhere else. Since her parents had arrived somewhat late the previous day and had even spent all their evening at the Uchiha house, they hadn’t had the time to sort out the products they brought back.

“We can help if you want,” Sakura told her mother, because she knew it would be a lot for just one person to do and also in hopes to get back on her good graces.

Mebuki smiled and patted her head, “That would be nice, but don’t think I don’t understand when you’re trying to butter me up, young lady.”

Sakura grumbled out a faint “I’m not,” and beckoned Naruto to follow her to the back of the store. “Okay,” she told him, opening the first big box. It stood almost at their own height. “We can sort them out by item.”

Naruto gave a dutiful nod and together they began removing object after object and making separate piles for them. She put the blond Jinchūriki in charge of the fabrics, clothing items, toys and anything not too fragile, while she took care of the weaponry, jewelry, as well as medicine and herbs, since some of them came in glass containers. She had to wonder if some of those herbs were ordered by the Yamanaka. She knew only too well from her original timeline, that not _everything_ could grow in their greenhouses.

“Wow! So cool!” she heard an excited yell from behind her, “What are those?”

Sakura gestured him to come closer, “These are daggers, from one of the villages my parents went to. They’re probably an order,” she paused examining the silver kris daggers, “or they’ll sell them to one of the weapon shops around Konoha,” she shrugged and closed the chest. 

“I’m confused,” Naruto said, his eyebrows adorably scrunched up. “I think I have no idea what your parents do and Mebuki-ba-chan just told me. Like,” he stopped, glancing to the front of the shop and back to Sakura, “your dad brings things here and sells them, but other things he sells to other shops?”

“You kinda got it right,” she beamed up to him. “Sometimes, otou-chan’s clients want something specific, so he finds it and brings it to them and then he gets paid. But most of the time, he brings goods from other villages in our store and people come to shop here. When it comes to certain types of products though,” she gestured at the chest, “like weapons, or medicine, my parents sell them to other shops that specialize in them, or trade them with other items, it depends.”

She really didn’t know how to explain the whole trading business to Naruto. For Sakura it was always easy to understand for she had been born into it. Her entire clan were merchants, living not just in Hi no Kuni, but throughout the Nations and she simply _knew_ of their occupation. In Konoha, some merchants had specific items that they traded, but her parents didn’t, claiming that it would be too restricting on their business.

“Oh, okay, I get it now dattebayo!”

It only took them about an hour and a half to unpack everything and sort them out, then another half for the two kids to inspect closer whatever got their attention. It wasn’t really a surprise to Sakura that Naruto’s interest went towards the weapons and jewelry, she had eyed a few knives and a couple of nunchaku herself, after all. Unlike him though, she spent most of the time on mentally cataloging the various herbs and medicine, along with searching through the fabrics and clothing items, for sturdy materials.

She hummed appraisingly at a few water repellent fabrics, perfect for shinobi clothing and kept searching for anything else that she could use. Her entire frame froze after she pulled out a thin cloth. It was a green haori, one that brought the image of her shishō right before Sakura’s eyes. The green wasn’t as dark as Tsunade’s and the lining was a forest green instead of black, but it was… it was like hers. With painstakingly slow movements, the girl passed one arm through one sleeve and then the other. It was clearly about a size or two bigger, but Sakura brought it around herself, wrapping it like she would a blanket around her torso and felt her legs giving out just the slightest bit, so she allowed herself to slip on the floor in a sitting position.

It was stupid, _she_ was stupid and wanted to laugh at her own self, but at the same time she was already holding tears back. Just a _stupid_ haori and she was reduced to a crybaby once more. But it wasn’t just a haori. It was the ‘ _almost’_ fragments of a memory, of a person that had given her more than she ever dared to dream of deserving. An ‘ _almost’_ something that reminded her of a family she had lost and didn’t know if she would ever find again.

She wasn’t aware how long she had sat on the ground, pulling the haori around her torso, she had no idea that she had spaced out, until cerulean blue eyes were staring right into hers and a small hand gripped her shoulder.

“Saku-chan? You okay?”

Sakura blinked a few times, until she was sure she could give out a smile, not too terrible for Naruto’s eyes, “I was lost in my thoughts for a moment. Sorry Naruto, did you say something?

“It’s fine, Sakura-chan,” he smiled back, but the way he did… Sakura was tired of seeing ghosts of her friends. “Your mom called us in the front.”

Tearing her eyes away from him, from the face of an older Naruto, she stood up, “Yeah, let’s go.”

They found her mother counting some money, just as a person disappeared from the closing front door. Mebuki looked at them and her mouth formed a small smirk, “Did you finish arranging the products?”

“We did ‘ttebayo! Hey, hey Mebuki-ba-chan, did many cus-cus…”

“Customers.”

“Yeah, that! Did many come in today?”

Her mother hummed, “More than usual, since the store has been closed for quite a while.”

“But we haven’t put the new items on display yet,” Sakura mused.

“If anyone had asked for something specific, I would have come to take it from the back,” was the woman’s reply. “I see you found something you like,” she smiled.

“Ah,” Sakura looked down at the haori, smoothing the soft fabric with her fingertips. “I was wondering if it is an order.”

“It is not.”

“Can I have it?” she asked hopefully. It wasn’t like Sakura to ask for anything of her parents shop, since they would just give her some of the things, they knew she’d like, but the haori; she _wanted_ it.

Naruto turned to her and nodded his head up and down, “It looks good, Sakura-chan! It matches your eyes!”

“A little large, though,” said Mebuki, “Maybe we can fit it to suit you more.”

“No, that’s okay. I’ll grow into it.”

“Are you sure? We brought back some beautiful dresses if you want to choose from.”

“Kaa-chan,” Sakura smiled, “I think I’ll leave dresses behind now that I’m going to be a shinobi.”

Her mother eyes turned downcast for a moment and Sakura knew that she was probably sad hearing that. After all, it was her mother who always wished to steer her away of that path, more than her father. When she met her gaze again, she nodded though, like she understood that her little girl was growing up. Honestly, the first time around, it had taken more years for both her parents to recognize that maturity in Sakura. Mainly because it wasn’t there, not until she graduated the Academy, or maybe even later.

With a sigh her mother gave them a tender smile, “It’s not lunch time yet, but if you want to get some dango, you can go. Just don’t wander off without telling me.”

Both children nodded and run out of the store excited, barely listening to her mother’s shouts about their coats. Sakura had grabbed them both and was racing to catch Naruto, throwing his jacket over his shoulders, before doing the same for herself.

They passed through the marketplace – of course being followed by some ANBU – waving at shopkeepers and people they saw on the way. Most shop owners had come to treat Naruto better with time, but other civilians steered away from him, still giving him hard glares and even sharper words. Sakura paused for a brief second when she saw a few members of the Uchiha police. They were talking to Kazuo-san, the man selling fruits and vegetables, while holding some sort of papers for him to look at. She had to wonder what that was about, but her attention went back to Naruto when he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards Mayu-baa-chan’s store.

The windchime beside the door greeted them when they entered, and they made a beeline for the counter. Mayu-baa faced them with a wrinkly smile and kind eyes, telling them to pick a table and she’d bring their sweets for them. Sakura told there was no need and to just call her, so she could help the old woman. She still felt bad for not helping out with the store in almost two weeks.

Naruto strolled towards their usual table and Sakura quickly took a seat beside him, with her back on the wall and front facing the rest of the shop, the door and windows. Shinobi habits were hard to shake off, after all, and it did give her a great visual of everything around her. There were a few people – even some regulars that Sakura waved at – enjoying their sweet treats and warmth of the shop, but it was a quiet for a Sunday morning.

She chatted with Naruto, mainly about how his stay with the Akimitchi had been and he even told her how Chōji’s parents had scolded them about the whole _“Operation: Orphanage”_ , before she heard her name being called. Sakura scurried to get the tray of sweets from Mayu-baa, while the woman carried another, with a glass of milk, two cups and a small kettle.

Aside from anko and mitarashi dango, Mayu-baa had placed some mochi in their tray. The woman placed the glass of milk in front of Naruto and sat with them, carefully pouring some tea for her and Sakura. Since the store was going slow that day, she kept them company, telling them stories of a time she was young and beautiful, much to Naruto’s shock and Sakura’s understanding. She had heard all these stories in her ‘previous life’, but she loved the woman just the same in this one, so Sakura would listen to anything her wise mouth chose to speak, with pleasure.

The windchimes soft melody travelled through the shop and at once green eyes snapped to the door, where the Uchiha she had seen previously stood. Mayu-baa turned in her seat and beckoned them over, trying to stand up, but having difficulty due to her weary bones. Both children sprung up to help her stand, by grabbing her hands.

“How can I help you?” she asked the Uchiha officers, “Our mochi just came out, if you’d like some to go.”

The youngest of the two – probably only a few years older than Shisui – and admittedly the one with most charm, judging from the other Uchiha’s slight frown, spoke up, “Ah, we are here on official business, ma’am, but thank you.” He brought two sheets of paper out, that Sakura realized were photographs, and showed them to the old woman, “These children have gone missing from the orphanage and the Police is searching for them. Could you tell us if you have seen them around? They boy went missing just after New Year’s and the girl a couple of weeks ago.”

“Those are Yasuo and Katsumi!” Naruto squeaked beside her, getting Mayu-baa’s and the Uchiha’s attention.

Sakura nodded, “Yes, Naruto. Thank you for your efforts Uchiha-san,” she told both men, “my friend also lives in the orphanage and we have been worried about them.” The Uchiha Police shinobi stared at her, and only the youngest of the two managed to tilt his head slightly. Sakura smiled at him, seeing his features soften even more.

“You know these kids, Naruto-kun?” Mayu-baa asked and took her seat again, studying the pictures. Sakura moved to see them as well, and the woman accommodated the girl by tilting them so that she had a better view.

“I – yeah.”

“Naruto actually reported them missing, baa-chan,” Sakura told her.

A wrinkled hand dropped on Naruto’s head and ruffled his hair, “Good boy.” He was practically glowing with pride. “Hmm, have you seen them around Sakura-chan?”

“I only remember seeing them briefly in the orphanage when I went to pick up Naruto, but I don’t recall seeing them in the marketplace.”

Mayu-baa nodded her head, her eyebrows were furrowed as she also tried to place their faces somewhere around. “I will have to agree. I remember all the children that come to my shop, since they are my best customers, but not these two. Aside from Naruto-kun though, I doubt I’ve seen other orphans here, especially so young.”

The same Uchiha gave a shallow bow, “Thank you for your time, ma’am. We will keep looking.”

“Make sure you do,” she told them, in a way only old women could order so gently, “I have no doubt the Police Force will do their best for our children.”

“Of course,” he mumbled and both men took a few steps back in order to leave. “If you do see them in the future, please contact us.”

Again, Sakura called out to them, “Thank you. Someone here in the marketplace will surely know if those kids came by. Try the food vendors at the end of the street as well. Since orphans don’t have much money, they’ll be your best chance.”

“Oh, Ichiraku’s ramen as well,” Naruto said, “Teuchi-san often feeds me for free, so if they went there, he wouldn’t have turned them away.”

Sakura was genuinely astonished with how fast Naruto had come up to the conclusion. Although she knew in her gut that those kids had not just wandered off in the marketplace or the ramen stand, or other streets in Konoha, it would be the most logical places to look for starving orphans.

The young Uchiha gave a nod and a faint _thank you_ , while the other simply stood stoically, until his partner joined him to leave.

“I pray to Kami they find these kids soon,” Mayu-baa said, “Be careful you two, alright?”

Sakura exchanged a glance with Naruto and they both nodded, before turning back to their sweets.

* * *

It was well after lunchtime that her mother stirred them out of the shop and locked the door behind her. They picked some groceries and Mebuki set straight to making tempura, rice and steamed veggies when they returned home. Sakura was sent to check on the laundry her mother had done late the previous night, while Naruto helped with setting the table.

After they ate and tidied up, Sakura and Naruto sat around the kotatsu, where Sakura helped him with his writing and reading. He was frustrated and she could tell, but this time around, Sakura would make sure that Naruto had more than just _one_ teacher willing to make him learn.

When her father returned in the afternoon, it was with a frenzy of yells from Naruto and loud laughter from the man himself, hugs and head ruffles, even some tears from the blond boy. _Especially_ after her father presented him his own tanto. Eventually the four of them settled on a couch, watching a pretty lame, in Sakura’s opinion, movie, Naruto curled next to Mebuki, while she run her fingers through his golden hair and Sakura almost on top of her father’s lap.

It was nice, Sakura thought, having some time with her family. Daring a peek to Naruto, the boy couldn’t stop smiling as he accepted the love and tender touches her mother gave him.

Only a couple hours later, the doorbell rang, and Sakura sprinted to get there after having sensed who it was. Sasuke zoomed into the house, straight to the living room much to his parents’ aghast expressions. Itachi and Shisui ventured inside like the owned the place as well, while the Uchiha couple deposited a bag of what she assumed was some kind of liquor in her hands. She returned to the living room with them, finding Sasuke in her seat, talking with her father, while the older Uchiha boys sat around the kotatsu, leaving the loveseat and armchair empty.

Sakura had to wonder what they were all doing in her house, but honestly, she didn’t care that much. It was nice seeing the Uchiha there. Shisui beckoned her to go to him and she did. When her mother stood to greet her guests and bring some snacks and tea, Naruto changed his own position to Kizashi’s lap. Her father held him and Sasuke close, joking to Mikoto how he was going to steal her son.

“What are you doing here?” Sakura asked Itachi and Shisui, but her father was the one who actually answered.

“Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you,” his laughter boomed in the house, “Since we gave all three of you munchkins swords, we’re going to teach you how to swing.”

Shisui had the audacity to laugh at the joke.

He was the only one to even react.

That was before Naruto understood what he meant, “You’re gonna teach us? Really?!” he yelled and even stood in her father’s lap chanting ‘yes, yes, yes’.

“Shut up, dobe!”

“Sasuke!” his mother admonished.

“What did you say, teme?”

Kizashi had to push the boys apart, “Naru-kun, that word isn’t nice.”

“I said you’re annoying!”

“I’ll show you who’s annoying ‘ttebayo. Come here!”

“Kami, Sasu-chan, Naruto-kun stop it this instant,” Mikoto tried again, but they weren’t listening. Both boys were flailing their arms to each other, with only Haruno Kizashi as a barrier.

“Sakura-chan,” Itachi nudged her with enough amusement in his eyes, to make up for the blank face, “do something?”

Sakura sighed and nodded, wondering how she would be able to keep doing this. She stood up, calmly approaching the couch and crossed her arms over her green haori. Yes, she hadn’t taken it off.

“Boys…” she warned, tone low and almost like a switch turned off, they stilled, heads snapping towards her. She let her arms fall and cracked her fingers, “You are _both_ being loud and mean to each other. Apologize.”

“Sorry Saku-chan!” Naruto said immediately, making a show to zip his lips, while Sasuke, grunted, “Sorry,” and fell back to the cushion.

“Not to me.”

“Ah, right,” Naruto exclaimed, staring around the room, “sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to, dattebayo!”

Sasuke actually blushed and lowered his head, “I’m sorry.”

“Well, at least we know that birdie can put them into place,” Shisui laughed and more followed his lead, even Fugaku’s lips twitched up briefly.

After their tea, they moved outside, where her mother made sure to turn all the lights they had in their small backyard. Kizashi brought some shorter than normal bokken and handed one to each of the children, keeping one for himself, while he had also pulled out his old katana and had strapped it around his waist.

“There are many different styles of kenjutsu and if you wish in the future to excel in this particular style of fighting, you can research more on them or maybe you’ll create your own,” her father said, expression serious and calm. “Swords are wielded by samurai more than they are wielded by shinobi and our styles are of course very different, because for them their blade is an extension of their body, sometimes the only weapon they have in their disposal, while shinobi utilize everything in their arsenal, be it any kind of weapon, taijutsu, ninjutsu and of course genjutsu.”

Kizashi took a stance, his body turned almost sideways, and his legs firmly planted on the ground, knees slightly bended. “The shinobi villages of Kumogakure and Kirigakure are of those that place a lot of importance in sword techniques. Kenjutsu is learned in Konoha, but not in the Academy, albeit the basic theory. If your jōnin sensei works with swords, you’ll learn from them when you become a genin, or you could apprentice under a kenjutsu master later on. Even if it isn’t actively taught in the Academy, there are the standard Konoha katas that you can learn, and I suppose some Clans may have their own. Do you know anything about kenjutsu?”

Sasuke tentatively raised his hand, “Shinobi can use their chakra with their swords.”

“Chakra Nagashi,” her father nodded, “That is true. Shinobi can coat a weapon with their chakra to make them more durable, and by flowing their elemental chakra through a weapon, they can increase their properties or gain other effects. A demonstration…” he hummed and dropped his bokken to take his katana out.

In just a second, Sakura watched almost paralyzed as his sword was engulfed in flames, before just as quickly, the fire disappeared, leaving just a plain sword behind.

 **‘Sakura,’** Inner started bewildered, **‘was otou-chan always so cool?’** She stupidly shook her head, not even knowing how to answer to that.

Naruto and Sasuke at her sides had exploded with amazed cries and questions that Kizashi was quick to answer, “Yes, I have a Fire affinity, as well as Earth,” “No, you cannot do that just yet,” “Yes, I will teach you, but after you make genin, unless your jōnin sensei will.”

He also told them that because he has been away from active duty all these years, he can’t use his chakra as he could when he was young, because he had let his reserves grow stale.

“Wielding a blade though… you can never forget how to do that.”

When he picked his bokken again, he urged them to copy his stance, feel the weight of their own wooden swords and effectively taught them a few Konoha kenjutsu kata. Shisui and Itachi came forward as well, in mock battle with Naruto and Sasuke respectively, while Fugaku was watching from the porch. Sakura did her best to not let her already acquired skills in kenjutsu show, but it wasn’t all that hard. After all, Shisui never taught her the actual katas, rather than using a tanto in a fight, a lot less gracefully and a lot more desperately in order to maim. Kizashi had to correct her form a couple of times but she was picking it up well. Admittedly, using a bokken, was harder than using an actual tanto, but Sakura swore to herself that she’d urge her father to graduate into an actual blade sooner than later.

There was a hidden strength behind Kizashi’s movements, a sense of fluid grace when he turned and swung the bokken and for the first time, Sakura understood that her father was a lot more than what he appeared to be. If he had continued with his career as a shinobi, she wondered how dangerous he could be.

“Did your jōnin sensei taught you kenjutsu, otou-chan?” she asked him before taking a different stance. He only taught them 4 of the 29 official Konoha katas, but her body had memorized them easily.

He blocked her offensive move with only a turn of his wrist, “Yes. I admit that my ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu weren’t as developed since I was a civilian born shinobi, so he taught me how to use a sword better than even my brain.”

“So, he was a kenjutsu master?”

“Sakumo-sensei was a well-rounded shinobi, one of the most powerful ones to ever exist, in my opinion, but yes, his kenjutsu was probably his strongest point.”

As he moved to another offensive kata, Sakura was the one to block, slightly loosing her footing under her father’s bokken pressure. “They gave him the title ‘Konoha’s White Fang’,” he continued, “because he used the White Light Chakra Sabre, but Miko-chan, Hizashi and I always liked to think that it was because of his wolf pack and his white hair. We were young and always making fun of the old man,” he finished with a chuckle and lowered his bokken. “Alright, that’s enough for today, it’s getting late kiddos! All inside now!”

There were a hundred thoughts in Sakura’s mind and just as many questions she wanted to ask, but when her father turned his back and joined Fugaku-san, she let the wind blow them away. There would be a time she would pry for more, but she had come to realize that her father was just another person in her life wearing one too many masks to take off.

Since ANBU were around, unavoidable because of Naruto, they didn’t talk about Sakura’s sensor skills, but instead, her parents, Fugaku and Shisui passed notes between them. Thankfully, they all realized that Sakura’s status and abilities were best kept a secret. On one of those notes, her father had written that Shisui could train with Sakura a few days a week according to his schedule.

The two took an immediate leave to her room, wanting to be alone in order to discuss – or more accurately exchange written reports – of the investigation, while Itachi along with the Haruno and Uchiha parents kept company to Sasuke and Naruto downstairs.

“This is such a drag,” Sakura had scribbled down as soon as she got a pen and paper in her hands, quoting Shikamaru. “I think I’ll get some soundproof seals for my room.”

“I’m way ahead of you for once, birdie,” Shisui simply told her and she watched quite astounded as he brought a paper seal from his pocket and dropped to the ground. He attached it under her bed and activated it with chakra. The faint murmur of the activated seal instantly enveloped them.

“Will this cover the entire room, or a specific area?”

Shisui smiled and brought a couple more seals out, handing them to her, “A specific area, but if you place them under your desk and dresser,” he pointed at two opposite sides of her bedroom, “I think they’ll cover the entire space. When activated, of course.”

Her own smirk was just as pleased, “That’s ingenious! Thank you!”

“Oh, shut up,” he chuckled, but then dropped whatever mirth was on his expression, “We need to talk about those kids. I looked over the files the social services provided the Police and found that at least one of their parents was a shinobi at some point.”

Sakura asked him to wait and brought her notebook from the loose board under her bed. “Okay, one of the parents… shinobi,” she added under the other dots she had made, then looked up to him again. “I guess it makes sense, doesn’t it? If Danzō wants more manpower for his ROOT branch, he would pick children that had at least some connection with shinobi. Their chakra will be easier to manipulate than a simple civilian’s. Also, I guess it was advantageous for his plans that neither of them had attended the Academy, because then their disappearance would definitely raise more questions.”

They both nodded at the logic, mulling it over their heads, before Shisui took the journal from her and started reading whatever she had noted inside. Her most urgent ‘mission’ was to stop Danzō, but she had marked down whatever she knew of Orochimaru and Kabuto, the Akatsuki and of course the final war, along with other things that she had either learned in her previous timeline or her current one about Konoha and even clan relations. The Uchiha was silent as he read everything and finally put it down with a heavy sigh.

“Do you think we can actually do this?” he asked, wearily.

“Taking down Danzō?” she shrugged, “If we can’t bring him to justice now, I’ll kill him one day. I just need to get stronger.”

He didn’t like the answer, judging by the deep frown, but he didn’t comment on her words. “I mean everything. Not just Danzō, but whatever led to your war.”

Sakura brought her knees to her chest, covering her entire body with her haori. It was something she herself had wondered and even doubted many times. But she was on a mission by her Hokage, her shishō and damn her if she didn’t at least try her best to rewrite a better future.

Her voice was small when she spoke again, “I don’t know, Shisui. The truth is, that most of the things leading to the war, have been set years ago, but if the timeline doesn’t change much, we have a few more years to try and prevent the war somehow.”

He didn’t reply and instead sprawled his limbs on her bed, gaze locked to her ceiling. They both stayed companiable wordless for a while, lost in their own minds. Sakura let her chakra sip out of her body, coating Shisui and her entire room, travelling downstairs to feel her parents, Naruto and the Uchiha, finding some solace in the calm and happy way their own chakra rolled off. Well, not Shisui’s; his were almost as turbulent as hers.

“I told oji-san about the joined search party and he agreed,” he said after a while. “The Daimyo Court also gave him permission to overrule the Council’s decision and start questioning the orphanage personnel, but I doubt anyone will talk.”

Sakura hummed, part pleased and part thoughtful, “Actually, I don’t think most of them know about what’s going on. When will you start the interrogations?”

“In the morning. Fugaku-oji went straight to the Hokage with the Daimyo’s signed approval when he returned with your dad. I suppose the search party will assemble sometime this week, but no one expects for much.”

“I agree,” she sighed, “Even if we get the dogs close to his hideout, I think Danzō has already relocated and destroyed whatever evidence was in there.”

Shisui sat up, rolling his head, “Yeah, most definitely. Whatever happens tomorrow, I’ll keep you posted.”

Soon after they joined the rest in the living room, the Uchiha decided to leave and the Haruno family, plus Naruto settled down for a simple dinner. Her father was the first to use the bathroom afterwards, followed by the youngest kids. It wasn’t the first time Naruto and Sakura bathed together, but it was the first that her mother let them alone and Sakura made sure to scrub Naruto’s back, just like he did for her, before soaking in the furo. 

Even if Naruto had his own room in their house, he wanted to sleep next to Sakura that night and of course she couldn’t refuse him. It was a good thing, too, since Naruto wanted to ask about the investigation and the silence seal under her bed made it a lot easier.

* * *

The following days the Uchiha police shinobi were still combing the streets of Konoha, and even some parts of the forest along with some Inuzuka and their ninken. Shisui had slipped by a couple of times to inform Sakura that there were no new leads from the interrogations, and since most of the caretakers were civilian, they couldn’t employ a Yamanaka to help with their clan’s jutsu.

The marketplace and the general civilian district were creating quite the uproar about the situation – something that Haruno Mebuki had promoted eagerly – and the civilian council had come to agree in helping with the search party in the woods surrounding Konoha.

Of course, Sakura’s parents would take part in it and both her and Naruto pestered them for hours to take them with. _“But they are orphans just like me! I lived with them ‘ttebayo!”_ was the most prominent argument and they finally relented.

All civilians who wished to help got assigned in mixed groups with Shinobi, led by at least one Uchiha or one Inuzuka. There was one last swoop on Thursday morning inside the village and sometime after lunchtime, they moved outside the walls. Under the canopy of trees, the wind couldn’t reach them, but the cold was just as piercing. The ninken howl’s echoed all around and the names of the kids were being shouted towards every direction.

Sakura needed to get away from her group and fast, but damn it, her parents were keeping an eye to both her and Naruto. She could make a bunshin, but any Uchiha with their dōjutsu activated would be able to tell the difference and she couldn’t risk that. She just needed some kind of diversion, but what could she do without being spotted?

She kept walking and calling out for two children that she knew wouldn’t answer back. The sun above them was lowering and soon it would fully set, leaving darkness and making the search even more difficult. Maybe not for the shinobi and the ninken, but definitely for the civilians. 

Purposefully, she allowed her steps falter a few times, checking if her parents would take notice and after she was left towards the back of the group, Sakura quickly took off to hide somewhere and wait until she was sure no one would pass by.

_‘Inner, I need your help, okay? There are too many people out here, so I want you to try and block any civilian, any Uchiha and Inuzuka and all signatures that we know, unless someone is close by.’_

**‘Alright. What are we looking for?’**

Sakura shook her head, _‘Anything strange. Maybe some ROOT operatives are hiding around.’_

**‘You got it.’**

Letting her chakra sense a large perimeter, Sakura winced when Inner couldn’t hold most of the chakra signatures out at first, but it got easier to isolate them and so she searched for anything not familiar. It took time, minutes even until she made sure that no one was hiding around and so she started walking again, keeping her sensor abilities active for as long as she could. Blood started leaking out of her nose as she strained herself, but she simply wiped it away, before changing her method and letting her chakra sip to the natural energy, getting even more feedback and a massive headache that no doubt would last until morning.

 **‘Outer,** _’_ her Inner all but yelled in her head, **‘about 350 meters northeast, something is…odd.’**

Sakura started her trek towards the spot Inner had pointed out and as she got closer and closer, she could sense it as well. It wasn’t a chakra signature, but there was something there. She passed through dense foliage and had to redirect some chakra to her eyes due to the creeping darkness, all the while stumbling on some upturned roots on her way.

“No,” she whispered as soon as she reached her destination. “Fuck. No, no, no…”

She picked up her pace and fell on her knees as she came next to the laying body of a young girl. Her glassy brown eyes were open and lifeless, and her clothes were removed. There were some shallow gashes on her pale skin, along with some bruising, but it was the open slash on her neck that was the cause of death.

**‘It’s Katsumi, right? The girl that went missing?’**

She gave no reply, but yes, it was her. Bringing her green coated hands over the still body, she let her chakra slip into it. No internal damage, none at all. She also couldn’t feel any traces of chakra, the girl’s of foreign. 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” Sakura mumbled as she removed her hands and fell on her butt. “That fucking scum!”

**‘You think Danzō killed her to diverge the focus of the investigation?’**

‘Yes. She’s been dead for a while, at least 10-15 hours and she wasn’t killed here.’

Inner hummed in agreement, ‘He made it seem like a kill and dump scenario. But there isn’t any sign of… violation.’

“He still has some morals left then, huh?” she uttered bitterly, tears of anger and guilt already falling down her face. _‘I’m going to kill him. I swear to my life. This wasn’t supposed to happen.’_ “Fuck!”

**‘You need to go back, the ninken will find her body soon enough.’**

_‘They’ll pick my scent as well,’_ she thought, somewhat coherently.

Sakura stayed rooted to the place, eyes focused on the girl, noting the chopped hair, unlike the long she had on the photo the Uchiha had showed to Mayu-baa, the dead eyes and cold corpse, but her chakra were still out, coating her perimeter.

**‘You told Fugaku-san that you know how to flare your chakra, do that and wait here until someone comes. Start yelling, I don’t know, Outer, _do something_. Don’t shut off right now.’**

Her Inner was right, she had to do something. Standing back up, she started shouting for help, giving some short chakra flares for anyone who could be somewhere nearby, but she couldn’t really sense anyone. Her voice had turned hoarse when she finally picked some chakra signatures coming close, but they weren’t human.

“Help! Is anyone here? Please, help! Can anybody hear me? He-”

Rustling sound came from behind the same bushes she had to pass in order to get there and her eyes snapped wide open, “Hello? Who’s there? I need help.”

Before her stood three dogs, three so familiar dogs that if she wasn’t still as shaken and angry and so damn guilty down to her core, she’d run to give them belly rubs. The smallest of the three came closer, as she examined him with tears still falling from her eyes.

“Hey, girl, what happened?” he asked with a gruff voice and Sakura finally let her body loose, falling to her knees on the cold ground.

“You can talk,” she said, wiping tears and blood away, “You’re a ninken. You help with the investigation?”

The pug moved towards her again, and the other two, the one with the glasses and the one with the bandages around its head and neck came forth as well. Sakura raised a shaky hand and pointed behind her, “Can you call for someone?”

Undoubtedly the ninken had already smelled the body, but checked anyway, before the pug barked his orders, “Akino, go get the Boss, Ūhei, find Uchiha Fugaku and lead him here.” Both dogs gave their own barks and sped away, while the smallest remained and came to stand in front of Sakura.

“What’s your name, girl?”

“Sakura. Haruno Sakura,” she said, bringing her hand to once again wipe away tears. The blood had already smeared enough around her nose and mouth, but she didn’t care. “Do you have a name?”

The pug huffed once, “I’m Pakkun. Do you want to tell me what happened?”

She nodded and shook her head and nodded again, “I – I lost my parents and there were too many people, so I just tried to find someone else that I know, but I kept walking and no one was there. I just, I don’t know, I came here and saw… saw her and then I started flaring my chakra like Shisui-nii taught me and I yelled but no one came, until you did.” She took a large breath of air, before glancing back to the body and again to Pakkun, “It’s Katsumi-san. She’s dead.”

“You shouldn’t have seen that, pup,” he sighed, but moved again, coming to rest on her body. “You’re shaking all over and you’re bleeding.”

She hadn’t even realized that she was shaking, but unlike Pakkun thought, it wasn’t out of fear or shock, but out of anger and fatigue. Sakura petted his head though, and when he didn’t complain, she continued, letting out small sobs while her heart wallowed in guilt and self-accusations. Even in her state she was grateful that Pakkun stayed with her and glued himself to her belly, for his presence somewhat grounded her.

It wasn’t long until someone else made it to them and her eyes landed on the silver hair. Kakashi was accompanied by the rest of his ninken but stopped still when he saw her. He only spared a glance to the lying body somewhere behind her and Pakkun and with slow steps he approached her, crunched down and called out her name.

“Kakashi-san,” her breath shuttered as her sobs came out bigger than before. “She’s dead. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” she kept repeating, until she felt the pug shifting away and her body being engulfed into a strong pair of arms. He let her cry on his chest for a while, before standing and walking away from the dead girl.

The lifeless body of Katsumi was still visible even if her eyes were closed and her face buried on Kakashi’s shirt. Even as Inner tried to calm her down, Sakura kept thinking how it was her fault that Danzō had killed the girl. She pushed for this investigation in ways, she got her friends and Shisui into trouble and her actions had led to a girl being killed. Her fate as a ROOT operative might not be a lot better, but she was a child, just as old as her friends, dead, lying naked on the cold forest floor.

Her sobs turned to wails as Kakashi kept stroking her hair, admittedly like an awkward teenager, but even that thought couldn’t calm her enough. She heard him talking, to her or his summons, she didn’t know and didn’t really care. She vaguely registered paws touching her legs and wet snouts nudging her ribs and head, all the while Kakashi’s hand never stopped the motion on her hair.

“Sakura-chan, I need to clean you, okay?” she heard then and her head was lightly pulled back. Sensei had a handkerchief on his free hand and wiped her face. “Blow your nose, too,” he said, and she was happy that she saw no eye smiles. His lone gray eye was focused on her, but in a gentle way. He had sat down, she noticed, and kept Sakura on his lap, so that her back was facing Katsumi’s corpse.

She took the handkerchief on her own shaky hands and blew her nose as instructed. “Thank you, Kakashi-san. I’ll wash it before I return it to you.”

“Maa, it’s fine,” he replied, softly, without any fake cheeriness and took it back from her, “Better?” but he didn’t let her utter a word before burying her on his chest once more.

“Ūhei is coming with some Uchiha,” she heard Pakkun say, but Kakashi simply hummed and didn’t let her move.

Sakura felt more chakra signatures arrive at the scene, one Inuzuka and three Uchiha, one of them being Fugaku-san. The man called for Kakashi, but her sensei simply shifted her enough, in order to raise his hand and say, “Yo.”

She sniffed as she heard footsteps approaching their spot and tried to wiggle around, but Kakashi kept her in place. “Sakura?” it was Fugaku-san, sounding downright bewildered and concerned, “Hatake-san what happened?”

“Fugaku-san,” she tried to say, but it came muffled and she tried harder to escape Kakashi’s hold, until she managed, but her head was turned back again.

“You don’t have to see that again,” came Kakashi’s rough tone and suddenly she understood and a part of her loved the man even more that she thought she could.

Picking up Kakashi’s words, Fugaku-san came to crouch beside him, looking at Sakura with knitted brows, “Are you okay?” when she nodded, he asked her what happened.

“I lost my parents and Naruto, I’m sorry and then I… Katsumi’s dead, Fugaku-san.”

The Uchiha Head gave a long sigh, and it was jarring seeing him so… helpless. Before he had the chance to speak, Pakkun took over. “The girl could still be in shock. She told me that she got separated from her parents and couldn’t find them, so she walked on her own and ended up here. We felt someone flaring their chakra and followed that direction, until we heard her calling out for help and we got boss and you.”

“I tried to find them, you know,” _with my sensor skills_ , “but my nose started bleeding and there were too many people,” _chakra signatures_ , “so I tried finding someone else but I found… Katsumi. I did what Shisui-nii taught me until the ninken came.”

Fugaku-san nodded, understanding everything she left out, “Are you hurt? Headache?” he asked.

“I – I’m okay.”

“I’ll get someone to find your parents.”

Sakura shook her head, making her actual headache even worse, “No, please don’t tell them. They are probably already worried and if they found out about... you know, just, could you not tell them?”

Both men and ninken stayed quiet around her for a while, until Fugaku-san gave a reluctant nod. “I’ll call for Shisui,” he told her and squeezed her shoulder, before standing up. “Yakumi-san,” he called behind them and another Uchiha joined them with a shunshin.

“Yes, Fugaku-sama.”

“Go find Shisui and bring him here. Tell him Sakura is here as well, but don’t let anyone else hear you.”

“Of course,” the other man said and disappeared.

He turned to face Kakashi again, “Hatake-san, could you keep her some company?”

Kakashi simply waved him away and his ninken pushed closer, with Bull resting his enormous head on her back, making her facepalm to Kakashi’s front. She didn’t really find it in her to complain and simply let him, bringing her ear closer to her sensei’s left side and listening to his heartbeat just like she wanted to do all those weeks, or was it months, ago. Instead of pulling out his Icha Icha, Kakashi kept one hand on her hair and the other petting Bisuke. Sakura could still hear some fragments of the discussions going on over Katsumi’s corpse, but they were distant and covered by the pack’s shifting and small yips.

The moment she picked up Shisui’s presence, Sakura once again tried to raise her head. She heard him talking with his uncle in the background, before he was next to Kakashi, arms already extended to take her from the silver-haired man’s hold. Bull actually growled at him from behind her, but Shisui didn’t pay any attention to the ninken.

“Birdie?” he searched her face, as she circled her arms around his neck and Sakura had no doubt that he understood what was hidden behind her jade eyes. He sighed and pressed her on the nook of his neck, before he addressed his uncle, who had come after him. “We’ll be right back. Sakura, hold on tight.”

In a flash, they were leaping on top of thick branches, getting further and further away from the scene. It was one thing to watch Shisui’s shunshin, but another to experience it with him. The chill air pierced her bones as they moved fast through the forest and just as quickly as they started, they came to a stop.

Shisui let her down on the branch and searched around with his Sharingan. She also sensed if anyone was around them and when she couldn’t feel any chakra signatures she began talking. “I needed to get away from my group, see if I can find something, so I kept my sensing active for a while. I used some of the forest’s natural energy as well to do that and Inner found that something felt… weird, so I went there and found Katsumi’s body.”

Shisui sat down beside her, letting a heavy breath out as she turned herself into a tiny ball. “He killed her. She’s dead because he knew that we were getting close,” daring to look at him, with quivering lips, she let another sob out, “It’s my fault, isn’t it? This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“Sakura,” he said sharply, “Don’t say that. We didn’t know that he’d do something like that,” raking his fingers through his hair harshly, he kept his voice low, “I led my group towards his hideout, where some Inuzuka dogs also picked a scent, but we found it collapsed. Just rumbles above rumbles of stone.”

Hiding her face in her hands, she pressed her eyes as hard as she could, “Shit. We lost any lead we might had.”

They remained silent for a while, listening to the ninken’s howls in the distance, before Shisui stood up and got her in his arms once again. “We have to go back before oji-san starts looking for us. Try to calm down and don’t put all the blame on yourself. We fucked up, yes, but we’ll get him.”

She simply nodded, at his words, knowing she couldn’t do what he was asking her to.

“What did you tell them?”

“That I got lost and stumbled on the body. I began flaring my chakra like you supposedly taught me and Kakashi’s pack found me and called for the others.”

“Alright, good,” he said and leaped away, leading them back to where they had left from. “You’ll have to go back to your parents and then straight home. I think you’ve overworked your sensing.”

Sakura agreed, “I asked Fugaku-san not to tell them that I found her dead. They’ll go crazy.”

“Don’t worry, he won’t say anything.”

When they finally returned at the scene of the crime, or well, where Katsumi’s body was disposed, the found more Inuzuka and Uchiha policemen there, including Itachi and that young Uchiha who had been in Mayu-baa’s shop, while the girl had been covered from view. They all turned to look at her and Shisui, but Itachi joined their side immediately.

“I need to talk to your father,” Shisui said and passed Sakura to his cousin, before scurrying away where his uncle and Hatake Kakashi were discussing amongst themselves.

Itachi looked down at Sakura, taking in her disheveled state, the red rimmed eyes and dried up blood smears on her face. Silently, he set her down and picked a few twigs from nearby, using a small fireball to ignite a fire and pulled his coat off to drape it over Sakura’s shoulders. They sat next to the small fire, with Sakura tucked under his arm, as they watched the flames dancing and small sparks flying towards the ground. Soon Kakashi’s pack joined them, letting the two of them scratch their heads and bellies.

If she wasn’t feeling so numb at the time, she might have been unnerved with the way the other Uchiha and Inuzuka kept staring. Sakura couldn’t stop her eyes from travelling back to the covered corpse, but every time she did, one of the ninken would try to get her attention. Both her and Itachi turned to look at the three figures as they came close, with Fugaku kneeling to be on eye-lever with her.

“Hatake-san and his pack will take you back to your parents,” he said softly and when he noticed her looking at Shisui he went on, “They know that Shisui was in another group deeper in the forest. We won’t tell them that it was you who found the… the body, but I think you should meet with a Yamanaka in the following days.”

“A Yamanaka?” she shook her head and sensing her discomfort Bull growled at the Uchiha again, getting a reprimand from Kakashi, but the dog didn’t stop. Itachi’s arm around her pressed harder.

Shisui leaned down himself, “Oji-san is worried about your mental state after you saw Katsumi, that’s all.”

“I don’t want to talk about it with a Yamanaka,” she whispered, but they could all hear her.

Shisui huffed as he straightened up, “I told you,” he simply said, but Fugaku-san was still looking at her in concern.

“Sakura, I know that it might be hard, but they specialize in helping with traumatic experiences. I can arrange –”

“Otou-san, please,” Itachi interrupted him and looked straight into his eyes, before turning to the girl glued to his side, “You can speak to me and Shisui if that makes you more comfortable, but you’ll need to talk about it.”

Sakura let out a tired “Okay,” and was picked up by Kakashi. “Shiba, Urushi, go find Haruno Kizashi,” he ordered his ninken and with a bark in return, they left to do as they were told. They began walking away, with the rest of the pack and the three Uchiha by their side. Fugaku, along with his son and nephew stopped a small distance away from the rest of the group of policemen and trackers.

“I have sent my men to find other groups and tell them that the investigation has ended, but I had Inuzuka Tsume-san stay with your parents. We haven’t revealed that the girl was found dead yet, but if you need to tell them, do so,” the Uchiha Head told her.

Sakura let her focus rest on the body behind the Uchiha and Inuzuka bunch, not meeting any of their eyes though. Finally, she turned to Itachi and slipped out of his coat, handing it to him. “Thank you, Fugaku-san,” she told the man then, “Could I… I know that you’ll have to examine her body, but she’s going to have a funeral, right? I’d like to attend.”

“I will talk to Kizashi and Mebuki,” he promised.

“Thank you. All of you,” she nodded at the other Uchiha, the Inuzuka and their ninken, before Kakashi started walking away. They maintained a slow pace, and Sakura looked around her in the dark forest. Without chakra, her eyes could just pick vague shapes of trees and the dogs walking around them.

“Did you know the girl?” Kakashi asked her after some time.

She shook her head, “No. Naruto didn’t like her that much, either, but…” _but it’s somewhat my fault she died, so I deserve to be punished by finding her and going to her funeral_ , she didn’t say and he stayed quiet after that.

When they found her parents, they were a mess of worry and tears, but Kakashi, skillfully weaved a story of how his ninken found little Sakura, brought her to him and they walked together after she got herself lost. Well, it was kinda true in some parts. Only Naruto noticed that her puffy eyes weren’t a product of straying away and being scared alone and he gave her a weird look but hugged her tight all the same.

The rest of the night Sakura stayed up with the sounds of the wind, owls and rustling leaves keeping company to the images of a girl with a red line around her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! I hope you're all doing well. Here's another chapter a little earlier than I had planned, but I wanted to work on my ther fics after uploading it. 
> 
> A word about the title : τὰ πάντα ῥεῖ καὶ οὐδὲν μένει (tà pánta rheî kaì oudèn ménei) is an ancient Greek phrase that means "Everything flows and nothing stands still."
> 
> I included some more details about the Haruno trade business and the family dynamics with Naruto included. Sakura has a green haori now and it's going to be a nice little important item for the future :)   
> More Haruno + Uchiha family time (because why not?) and Kizashi teaching them some kenjutsu katas and spilling a few things about his old sensei. Shisui did some more digging on the missing orphans and Sakura shared her own notes with him.
> 
> The search party!! Should I apologize? Did you see that coming? Well, Danzo is trying to cover up his tracks and make it seem like a simple abduction and murder case. I wonder how they'll continue with their mission of trapping him, but you know what they say... there are more ways than one to skin a cat ;)
> 
> I'll be waiting for your thoughts❤
> 
> P.S. I didn't do much of editing, so if there are any mistakes, please point them out so that I can fix them later :)


	18. Mono no Aware

The orphan girl’s death came as hard news to the general population of Konoha and many of the civilians raised their voices in anger. At first it was towards the Police and the orphanage, but mostly their resentment went towards the Hokage and the Council after finding – very conveniently by Haruno Mebuki – that they had delayed with providing the Uchiha with access over the missing kids’ case.

The situation on its own felt both like blessing and disaster to Sakura. For once, yes, Konoha’s citizens, civilians and shinobi alike, were questioning the people in power, but she could only dread the kind of results their uprising would have. Their village was a military state after all and knowing that Danzō and his likes had no qualms in silencing individuals, it wasn’t hard to imagine a massive apprehension of sorts. Or even worse.

As days passed to weeks the government put out many statements about better protection of the village, the orphanage had been turned upside down by the Uchiha and eventually changed the entire personnel under the Social Services careful eye and Yamanaka Keiko even appealed for the institution to be run by the Services rather than the Council. She had the public’s vote of confidence for that and even the Daimyo’s.

Yasuo, the other child, had yet to be found and his status could be assumed to be deceased as well, but the Uchiha were still patrolling the streets, still talking to civilians and shinobi, still interrogating the old orphanage workers in hopes to get more leads. That certainly brought them up in many people’s good graces, but still there were those who felt that the Police had been incompetent in finding them or the person behind their disappearance and murder.

During one of the meetups for Sakura and her friends where the Uchiha, Nara, Akimitchi and Yamanaka parents attended as well – Kiba was still not allowed to see his friends or leave the house – in the Haruno residence, the adults were talking of the general unrest and lack of anything to grasp onto in order to find what had become of the boy.

They thought that the kids weren’t paying attention, but of course their ears were trained to their conversation, even though Shikamaru and Sakura were probably the only two to have made more sense of how bad the situation really was.

The pink-haired girl skillfully weaved her friends’ conversations over the issue of their future dreams and what they expected to learn in the Academy they’d start attending soon. At some point it was Ino who brought Kiba’s desire to join the police and Sakura inwardly smirked as it was just the pass she needed.

“Hey, Fugaku-san,” she called towards the Uchiha Head, “why don’t you start accepting more people in the Force? That way Kiba may actually achieve his dream to work with you and Sasuke.”

She said it with such easy and innocence that some of the parents were nodding along. Of course, Sasuke perked up as well, telling his father that he should do just that. Nara Shikaku gave the final blow though, in his usual lazy manner that often had others’ fooled of the intelligence he possessed.

“You know, if you start working with Inuzuka and even Nara and Yamanaka on a more permanent basis, it might take the heat off your back. I’m sure many of your clansmen want to try for the higher ranks and we all have low status chūnin in our clans that don’t take many missions away from home and need better income.”

“And civilians, or ‘eternal-genin’,” her father had intersected then, “Surely some of them can train and work on some not too demanding cases. Or even paperwork,” he had shrugged, while nursing his glass of spiced rum. 

Fugaku had hummed and she knew it in her bones that he was reminded of their previous conversation on the matter when he looked straight at her. The man’s focus went back to the adults, silently communicating with his wife first before giving his reply.

“It is not the first time something like this has been in my attention, but you all know that it will not be easy. I may have complete rule over the Police as Chief, but at the same time, the clan’s Elders as well as the Hokage and the Council can sway many decisions.”

Inoichi then leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, “Fugaku, I’m pretty sure a few of my clansmen and women feel that their gifts are not being utilized at most as the number of positions at the Intelligence division are mostly covered.”

Oh, Sakura and Inner were doing backflips in her head. At least the Yamanaka and Nara clans would back Fugaku up in case there were oppositions and if the Police force opened their doors to other clans, or even non-clan shinobi and _civilians_ , their image would turn more favorable for the entire village. They sure needed that, not only because of the whispers after Katsumi was found dead, but their ‘exile’ since the Kyūbi’s attack.

Of course, the Uchiha would also need to _actually_ put some effort in working with others and associating themselves with anyone apart from their kin.

Fugaku-san had nodded giving his understanding and maybe consent in trying to open the force for non-Uchiha as well. After that point, their conversation changed and the children seemed too bored to pay any attention on them, so they started playing with some memory cards, while Shikamaru and Sakura opted for shogi per the young Nara’s request. It was either that or napping, he had said, earning him a slap on the back of his head by Sakura, but she was happy to comply with a couple shogi games.

* * *

As the weeks passed and the Hanami season came to the village of Konoha, the children were allowed more time outside, in the park and playgrounds. When Sakura’s birthday approached, she had only asked for a picnic, as the weather was getting better and she even went to the Inuzuka compound to ask Tsume-san if Kiba could go. She grumbled for a while, but eventually said yes. The sakura and ume flowers were still not in full bloom, but they were pretty, and her friends had fun. She had asked for no gifts, actually made them promise that they wouldn’t get her anything, but they all came with wrapped presents in their hands.

 _Clan kids_ , she had shaken her head, but accepted them, nonetheless. Chōji had helped his mother in making hanami dango and sweet buns that he knew Sakura liked. Ino had given her many colorful hair ribbons and pins.

“Even if some idiots say your forehead is big, I think it’s really pretty Sakura-chan. You shouldn’t hide it, but show it proudly and shut them up,” she had told her and those words, so similar to what _her_ Ino had said many times before, had Sakura smiling like a loon.

Shikamaru had tossed her a wrapped package before dropping on the banket and turning his back to her. _Fucking kuudere_ , she sighed, but thanked him for the trivia game with a hug, just to make him squirm. Kiba on a similar note gave her a 5000-piece puzzle that once completed made the image of a dog running on a blooming field. Naruto had wanted to make something for her, like he had done for Ino and presented her with a string bracelet that her mother had undoubtedly helped him with.

Once she saw Sasuke’s gift, she pushed it back, “Sasuke, I can’t take that!” _That_ , being a scroll containing sensing techniques. More precisely, a scroll containing sensing techniques, belonging to the Uchiha clan as the stamp on the top indicated.

“Otou-san says it’s fine. I thought you’d like something practical and we both know that you also need an actual way of sensing chakra signatures,” he had whispered so that the others couldn’t hear.

“But – but…”

Sakura looked at the contents of the scroll again, taking in the instructions of two different sensing techniques. It was definitely useful and very, very important, but Madara’s balls, it was clan secrets wasn’t it?

“Just take it, Sakura. It is from my father’s library, so there will be no problems with the clan, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

She sighed and nodded, “Thank you, Sasuke, it’s really amazing. I’ll also thank your parents later.”

That day, Sakura was genuinely amused by how just after Genma’s shift in Naruto’s ANBU guard ended, he appeared at the park in his regular shinobi attire. He had approached their group of children and their mother’s, waving lazily, before acting surprised that it was Sakura’s birthday. He picked a few flowers for her and stayed to eat some snacks with them, before having to leave. Just as he rose from his position Sakura shoved a bunch of the homemade Akimitchi hanami dango in his hands with a wink. Booming in laughter, Genma leaned down to mess with her hair and left shortly after.

She was slightly bummed that neither Shisui nor Itachi joined them, but at least the latter made it up for her that afternoon. Itachi told her that he was helping at the Police Department before he got called to the Hokage Tower and apologized for missing her picnic. He also informed her that Shisui had been assigned a mission early in the morning and didn’t have time to contact her before leaving.

At her concerned expression, he tapped her forehead and brought out a tessen from underneath his cloak, “My last mission was in Suna and these are popular there,” he said as he handed the fan to her, urging her to unfold it. “There are many ways to use it, mainly to defend yourself against kunai, shuriken and senbon, but if you press this…” Sakura’s eyes widened as sharp metal spikes shot out.

“That’s awesome!” she breathed out. It wasn’t the first time she had seen a tessen, especially after spending some time with Temari, it was a familiar sight, but never had she encountered one with that kind of mechanism. Those blades could easily tear through soft skin and if used against artery points…

Apparently Itachi was also aware of the scroll his brother gave her and made her promise to study it well in order to avoid overusing her currents sensing skills that gave her headaches and nosebleeds. She couldn’t quite argue back with that, but she had noticed that he wasn’t acting like himself. Something was wrong, but when she asked, he waved her off softly and after saying his goodbyes to her parents and Naruto, excused himself.

Sakura had a bad feeling about this.

In fact, her stomach had turned into a tight knot, rendering her unable to eat her dinner, much to her parents confusion. To get her mind of her muddled thoughts, she asked her mother to teach her how to sew.

“Sew? Whatever do you want to learn how to do that for, Sa-chan?” Mebuki had laughed.

Well, Sakura couldn’t blame her. She did know had to stitch wounds and maybe enough to patch up some tears on her clothes, but her mother was good at embroidery. No, actually, she was extremely talented in it.

“I want to make some sort of design on my new haori. The Haruno circle and something else, but I don’t really know how to do that.”

“Well, you can tell me exactly what you want, and I’ll make it for you,” Mebuki smiled while brushing her daughter’s hair back from her face.

Sakura shook her head, “I want to do it myself.”

“I don’t know, sweetie. What if you hurt yourself?”

Resisting an eyeroll – Inner didn’t have that much self-restraint – she gave her mother a serious look, “Kaa-chan, I can throw shuriken and kunai. I’m not afraid of a needle.”

“Blunted weapons…oh!” she exclaimed when Sakura averted her gaze, “Shisui trained you didn’t he? I ought to cut his ear out next time I see that boy!”

“Empty threats, kaa-chan. You love him too much to do that.”

“Don’t sass me around, young lady,” she scolded and then sighed in defeat, “Fine, let me get my kit.”

As Sakura watched and copied what her mother did on a plain fabric, her nerves loosened. Across from them on the sofa, her father and Naruto were drinking hot cocoa while laughing so loud at whatever they were watching on the TV, that the whole house shook. Mebuki seemed to not even be able to hear them as she stayed focused on her work, making some comments to Sakura about her mistakes here and there.

It turned out that a needle was far more dangerous than any kunai or sword Sakura ever wielded. Her fabric was covered with small droplets of blood by the end of the night and her fingers wrapped with band aids. It was utterly humiliating to think about, but Sakura vowed to master the art of embroidery at all costs.

Inner was not so silently guffawing in her head, teasing her about not being able to just make some patterns with a needle and a threat. If Sakura could strangle her, she would have, about a thousand times that evening and wouldn’t even regret it. Well okay, maybe a little bit. Okay, she would most definitely regret it.

It was late the following night that Sakura’s ears picked the sound of someone opening her window and slipping in her bedroom. Unconsciously, her hand reached under her pillow for her kunai but dropped immediately.

“Shisui,” she whispered in the dark, “what are you doing here?” She felt his chakra giving a pulse and the seal under her bed activating and shot to a sitting position, blinking the sleep away. “What happened?”

Shisui was seated on top of her blanket, hands on his knees, “Ah, well, I missed your birthday party, didn’t I?” he reached to her then, taking her hand and dropping a necklace in her palm, “Happy birthday, birdie. I’ve put a seal on this, and I have a similar one. In case you’re in trouble, just give a pulse of chakra and I’ll know.”

She pulled it around her neck immediately, both testing it out. “Thank you, Shisui. Itachi-kun told me you had a mission, but that’s not the only reason you’re here. What time is it anyway?”

“A little after midnight. I came back tonight and spend almost an hour at the Tower before going to find Itachi.”

The knot was back. “Something’s wrong, isn’t it? He was acting kind of strange yesterday. Wait, did ANBU see you?”

“Probably, but we have to talk.”

Sakura knew that Kakashi was on guard that night, she had felt his chakra just before she went to sleep, so he had most definitely seen or felt Shisui’s arrival. They had to be fast. “Okay, tell me.”

He gave out a sigh before speaking, “They have recruited him to join ANBU,” he said in a grave voice, looking hard down at Sakura’s eyes, who had forgotten how to breath. “Hokage-sama also wants me to join the black ops.”

“ _What!?”_ she hissed, “No. No, neither of you should…”

“I know,” Shisui squeezed her hand tighter, “Itachi went to drop off the request to join the hospital’s program a few days ago and yesterday the Hokage and the Elders called him for a meeting and informed him that they think he should join ANBU. He told me he doesn’t want to do it, not now that he can learn more about medical ninjutsu, but if they contact the clan about his recruitment, he won’t have much choice.”

Sakura’s head was reeling. Fucking hell, Itachi was just 11, how on the Sage’s name would they think that a _child_ could do good in _ANBU_. Prodigy or not, he was a fucking 11-year-old. She didn’t even want to think how those kinds of missions would affect Itachi’s soul and mind. Or how Danzō could have better access to him.

“I can’t let him work from the shadows,” Shisui continued when she was basically just staring at him in silence. “I don’t know if that happened in your timeline,” Sakura nodded that indeed it had happened this way, “still, I don’t want him there. He’s an excellent shinobi, but his head is always on the mission at hand rather than seeing the whole picture.”

“That’s what I’m also afraid of. If what we think about Danzō being involved with the massacre… wouldn’t it make sense that he went through that route? Recruit Itachi in ANBU, somehow get him into ROOT… _Kami_ ,” she sighed rubbing her face. “You’re thinking something stupid, aren’t you?” she glared at him and he didn’t back down.

“You know what needs to be done,” he said with conviction, but an approaching chakra signature alerted Sakura who roughly pulled him down beside her. “Wha –?”

“Shh,” she covered him with the blanket, “Kakashi’s outside.” He understood and deactivated the silencing seal, loosening the tension from his body as he cuddled next to her. He started whispering some faint details about where he had been on his mission, while Sakura listened.

When the window opened again, Shisui had taken a kunai out, ready to throw – more of a show really in order to fool Kakashi – and the moment the figure was inside her room, he did. Kakashi caught it easily, and stayed in place, the porcelain hound mask reflecting the moonlight.

“Shit, ANBU-san, you could have knocked,” Shisui said in a louder whisper, “Sorry about that.”

“Uchiha Shisui. What are you doing here?” Kakashi’s voice seemed calm enough, but there was a threat under his words.

Sakura shifted to sit up fully as Shisui gave a small chuckle, “Ah, Sakura-chan had her birthday yesterday, but I was out of the village. I just came back and decided to leave her her present, but the little birdie woke up and wanted to talk.”

“Hi, Raiton-nin,” Sakura waved, minding keeping her voice down. “Use your inside voice okay? Everyone is sleeping. I’m going to turn on my lamp, so don’t get ninja-twitchy.”

She leaned towards her nightstand to press the switch just as Shisui also moved one of the pillows to lean back higher. Kakashi had still not moved even as the room filled with soft yellow light.

“It is very late,” he said. His mask set on facing Shisui.

The Uchiha nodded and smiled, “It is, that’s why everyone’s sleeping.”

“It is very late for you to be in here.”

Sakura slightly stilled at the sharpness of her sensei’s voice but concealed it quickly. Shisui’s knee grazed her ankle and she remained silent, letting him handle it.

“I could say the same for you, ANBU-san. Birdie obviously knows you somehow, but it’s rather weird for you to come in her room. Why are _you_ in here is a better question,” Shisui said, tilting his head. Sakura pinched him underneath the covers. _Idiot!_

There was no slouching and no hunched shoulders in Kakashi’s posture and that only made Sakura more on edge. “I saw movement and decided to check it out. I’m not the one who first entered a 5-year-old girl’s room in the middle of the night, while she was sleeping and without her parents knowing.”

“I’m six, Raiton-nin! Yesterday was my birthday,” she whispered with a smile, but quickly felt Shisui’s body start trembling beside hers.

“Are you,” he almost growled out, “accusing me of something?”

 _Oh_ , Sakura thought. _Oh, shit_. He couldn’t possibly believe that Shisui would…

“Am I? I just answered your question.”

Shisui was ready to launch and Inner was having a mental breakdown because she didn’t know if she should panic or start laughing. Sakura pulled Shisui back and looked at Kakashi.

“I don’t know what you two are talking about, but first of all be _quiet_!” she hissed. “Raiton-nin, you can come in my room if you want, but I think you’re being mean to my nii-chan. He can also come whenever he wants. Is there a problem with him sleeping here? He just came back from a mission and he’s tired.”

Finally, the mask moved to face her, “More than one problem that you’re probably too young to understand,” he said, keeping his voice a lot lower than before. His words didn’t exactly ease Shisui’s temper. By the way his chakra was rolling, Kakashi had seemed to make him genuinely furious.

In all honesty, Sakura was getting angry as well. It was endearing that her sensei, who wasn’t even her sensei yet was acting so protectively, but damn, him thinking that Shisui could ever do anything inappropriate was simply put, offensive.

“She’s family,” Shisui replied sharply, but cut himself from speaking any more when a knock sounded on Sakura’s door.

They all turned to watch wide-eyed, but Sakura was quick to shoot out of bed just in time her father’s voice sounded, “Sa-chan?”

She opened the door slightly and looked up to him, “What are you doing up?” he asked and making sure that Kakashi wasn’t visible from the door, she pushed it a little more. “Shisui-nii just got back. Sorry if we woke you up. Can he stay here?”

“Oh, hey, Shisui-kun, welcome back,” her father said, clearly still half-asleep. Shisui waved his hand and smiled. “Sure, it’s late to go back to the compound right now, anyway.”

“It’s fine oji-chan, I can leave. Just stopped by to leave Sakura’s gift, but she woke up when I came in.”

Kizashi shook his hand in front of his face, “Nah, stay and rest here. I’ll make breakfast in the morning and you can take some leftovers with you. Sa-chan,” he said looking down, “I know you want to learn how Shisui-kun’s mission was, but that can wait until tomorrow. Go to sleep, yeah?”

“Yes, otou-chan!”

“Goodnight kids. Be grateful that Mebuki-chan didn’t wake up,” he gave a hushed chuckle and went back to his room. Sakura closed the door softly and returned to bed.

“I told you to be quiet,” she mumbled and glared at both Shisui and Kakashi as she fixed her blanket. “Are you happy now that you know my otou-chan said that Shisui-nii can stay?” she asked but Kakashi didn’t reply.

He stared at them for a long moment, before moving towards the window. Kakashi paused as one of his legs was out and turned to her, “Happy birthday kid,” he whispered and disappeared.

Shisui dropped back, letting a sharp breath out of his nose, but Sakura put her finger over his mouth and shook her head. The Copy nin had left the room, but he was still standing on her roof, right over her window. If they were to activate the seals now, he would feel it.

“Goodnight Shisui-nii,” she said instead and turned the lamp off when he said the same. They settled on her bed, with Sakura cuddling on Shisui’s side and both tried to manipulate their chakra in order to appear more sluggish, as if they were falling asleep.

It was almost an hour later that Kakashi decided to move back to his previous spot and Sakura activated the seal.

“I’m sorry birdie, but your sensei is a fucking idiot. I may actually kill him I don’t know. The fucking nerve, to think, to _accuse_ me of being some kind of pervert. A pedophile!”

Sakura sighed and rubbed her eyes, “I don’t know what his deal is, he already knows we’re close. I mean okay, I get that it’s odd for someone to sneak into the house so late and he probably came to see if Naruto was in danger, but like, seriously, that was insulting.”

“ANBU are going to cause problems since they’re around all the time. But really…” he huffed, clenching his fists.

“Hey, it’s fine. Don’t mind him, right now. Tell me what the hell you were talking about earlier.”

“I’m going to join ANBU,” he said firmly, but Sakura smacked his head all the same.

Ignoring his grumbles, she all but shrieked. “Are you crazy? You don’t even want to! You hate being on missions with a killing target or killing in general. What do you think they’ll order you to do there? And if Danzō approaches you, what then?”

“What choice do I have?” Sakura hated how defeated he sounded then. “I’ll be careful, I’ll know what to look out for, but Itachi won’t. As I said before _Hatake_ came in, if the clan gets informed of the recruitment, we’ll have to accept anyway.”

“But ANBU identities are supposed to be secret. How would they know?”

Shisui shook his head, “Not when a clan heir gets in. They need the Elders’ and the Head’s approval.”

“Okay.” That made sense, Sakura thought. “Still, why won’t Itachi or you have a choice? I mean, it’s not like the Hokage or the Council have the authority to order anyone to join ANBU. Recruit, yes, but that’s as far as they can go.”

“It won’t be _their_ order, but the clan’s,” he heaved a sigh, “Ever since the Kyūbi’s attack Uchiha haven’t been given much freedom to climb the ranks. Or much freedom at all,” he added more quietly. “I am an exception and so is Itachi, because of our _prodigy_ status and war contributions. So, obviously our clan won’t pass the opportunity to have some of their own so high in the command structure.”

“Oh,” Sakura only made out, suddenly remembering something Shikaku-san had said some time ago. “Oh,” she repeated,

“What?” he asked, and Sakura explained part of the conversation that had taken place a few weeks ago. “Well, I don’t think it’d be bad if more Uchiha go for higher ranks and taking shinobi from other clans, even civilians or whatnot in the Police… yeah, it’d be a way to show the village that they have nothing to feel mistrustful of. But I don’t know Sakura. I think the clan has grown tired of how they’ve been treated all these years. They want to leave the compound they were shoved into, they want power again, their previous prestige, if I can put it that way.”

“What makes you say that?”

He gave a dry laugh, “You’ve met some that are just plain arrogant pricks, thinking they’re better than everyone else,” he paused to breath in, “but there have been whispers lately. That girl’s death brought a lot of hate towards the police and subsequently the Uchiha. My clansmen certainly enjoy that the Hokage and the Council are taking a lot of heat as well, even more than the clan as of late, but still.”

“I get that,” she sighed. “Shishō had told me once about, um, the Curse of Hatred and I _saw_ that shit Shisui. Madara, Obito, Sasuke…” she shook her head, at least she wouldn’t let Sasuke experience the same thing again. “I know how Uchiha can get if they feel everything’s taken from them, if they seek revenge.”

Shisui pressed his fingers through his hair, almost painfully, “I… I don’t know what to tell you Sakura. I’m sort of glad that you are aware of the Curse because I’m afraid that it’s starting to take hold on my clansmen. Do you remember Yashiro-san? Around 40-something, ashy hair?”

Of course, Sakura remembered him. It was the bastard who had confronted her once at the department. He always glared at her when she’d pass by after that, but never spoke to her again. “Yes, what of him?” she frowned.

“He’s been talking around, saying that things need to change and the Uchiha shouldn’t live under their restrains any longer. He even went to Fugaku-oji.”

“I can’t exactly blame him or any other Uchiha on this Shisui, but do you think what he’s doing could be dangerous?”

“If it escalates? Yes.” He dropped his head on the pillow, staring at the ceiling, “I’ll get into ANBU instead of Itachi. He wants to study medical ninjutsu and his father doesn’t oppose that, so I’ll just have to find a way to persuade the Elders. His young age and the fact he’s an heir should work for a year or two at least. I’ll get as close as I can to Danzō’s plans, without being under his command and maybe we can achieve something.”

Sakura nodded, “If the police opens up for more shinobi and civilians there’s a chance some tension will alleviate but keep me posted on what’s going on with your clan. I don’t know exactly what happened in _my_ past, I don’t know if this has anything to do with Itachi murdering everyone,” at Shisui’s hitch, Sakura promised him they wouldn’t let it happen again, “It could be serious though. A revolt is the last thing we need in the village. As far as you joining ANBU… I get your point, I don’t like the idea, but I get it.”

He nodded on his pillow, “Itachi doesn’t want to join, I told you that, but if he feels it’s he’s duty to the village he’ll do it.”

“Do you think I should tell him the truth? About everything, I mean.”

“No,” he said quickly. “Even you don’t have the full scope of how things happened and for what reason. If he finds out what he did, if you tell him he not only killed the entire clan but worked with an organization that brought another war… he won’t take that well.”

Itachi, smart and collected as he was, had a soft heart, he loved his family and his village and the knowledge of a future self, or even an alternate self of his bringing so much pain, would break him. “No, I imagine he won’t,” Sakura agreed.

“Maybe someday, if we have no other choice.”

“Do you think you can sort of let him on to something without revealing much? Maybe just about Danzō, or Obito.”

“Obito?”

Ah, something she had probably failed to mention. “Itachi wasn’t alone that night, but I don’t think he knew that it was Obito, but Uchiha Madara. _We_ believed that it was Madara when he came out of his Tobi persona, before he eventually revealed himself as Obito.”

“Is that why Itachi joined Akatsuki? Because he believed Madara was somehow still alive?” Shisui asked incredulously.

“Probably, but I don’t know. I never met Itachi and everything I know about the massacre is from information I pieced together. Things that Sasuke allowed himself to reveal, which wasn’t much, then whatever Naruto found out from Obito and Itachi, but he didn’t tell me everything either,” she shook her head, “I wish I fucking knew more.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Only a week before they started in the Academy, Naruto was called to the Hokage Tower and when he returned home, he informed them that he wouldn’t need to return to the orphanage again. Sakura had smiled, thinking that the Haruno household would become his true home, but then Naruto told them that he’d be living alone in his own apartment.

Her parents didn’t like the idea, but it was standard procedure for orphans who decided to become shinobi. Sakura loathed it for more reasons aside from how irresponsible it was of their governing figures to leave a six-year-old to fend for themselves. No, she knew the apartment Naruto would be living in. In their time as teammates, she had visited a few times. Desperately, she wished that this new timeline she was apparently creating would change that.

The following day, Naruto and Sakura walked all the way to the Uchiha compound to pick Sasuke up. By that time their ‘grounding-period’ had lifted, but their parents still only allowed them to meet during daytime.

As Naruto led them to his new home, she couldn’t help but think about the old building she had been in, in her original timeline. The small, constantly dirty apartment with mold growing on the walls.

When they found themselves in the Akasen, Sakura couldn’t keep the scowl off her face. Sasuke was looking around in wonder and disgust. Even in the morning, the neighborhood was filled with drunkards, prostitutes going back to their homes while wearing close to nothing, homeless people sleeping on benches and the occasional pickpocket.

“Where are we?” the young Uchiha had asked, cringing closer to Naruto as a man with his entire coat covered with dried vomit stumbled next to him.

“We are in the Red-Light district,” Sakura gritted out. “The part of town any young child shouldn’t be in.”

Both boys stared at her as she was getting more annoyed with every step. Naruto didn’t think it was that bad, but Sasuke agreed with her and kept close to his friends, regarding his surroundings uneasily. When a woman saw Sakura and told her she was pretty and if she would ever consider working in her establishment, with more graphic words than that, the boys pulled her in the middle and ran away.

Finally, they stopped outside of a rundown building, with cracked red tiles, practically falling apart. “It’s the top floor,” Naruto told them as they entered and began climbing the stairs. All three kids had to stuff their noses in their jackets or pinch them in order to avoid the foul smell. Sakura was sure she had seen one or two dead rats.

Inner was outraged and so was Sakura.

When they made it to the top floor, Naruto produced a key from his pocket, but the moment he touched the knob, it fell apart and the door creaked open. They stared at each other, before Sakura slammed her fist on the door and walked inside. The children took in the shabby interior, the dust and rat feces on the floor, with ever rising irk. At least Sakura and Sasuke did. Apparently, Naruto was already resigned to his fate. Sensibly, Sasuke tried to see if the water run smoothly from the taps. It did, a little muddy, but it did. There was a bed in the other room and the kitchen had a stove. They didn’t turn that on, in fear of blowing the place up.

“This is bullshit,” Sasuke whispered sharply, but the other two heard him.

Sakura tried to take a calming breath, ignoring the stuffy and rotten smell of the place. When it didn’t work, she took another closing her eyes. Inner was reminding her of the time Naruto had shared of how the scum on the streets of the Akasen would beat him up and only a few sex-workers would come out to provide some distraction so that he could escape.

She opened her eyes and turned around, walking outside. She sprinted down the stairs, hearing but not listening to the boys calling after her. As soon as she made it outside, Sakura made a sharp turn towards the exit of the district. Naruto and Sasuke caught up with her.

“What are you doing Saku-chan?”

“Where are we going?”

Sakura grabbed their hands, not uttering a word as she made her way towards the Hokage Tower. She didn’t even notice the tiny spiderwebs left on the ground beneath her feet. Floating in one corner of her mind, was the chakra signature of the ANBU following them, but she honestly gave no damn.

They passed crowded streets, some of the vendors waving at them, others smiling, but the pink-haired girl was red in anger, practically fuming. Some tried to stop them and ask what was wrong. She had a thought of maybe going to inform her parents, but as soon as she saw the Tower, she didn’t care.

Pushing her way inside the familiar building, she gave no pause as shinobi seemed to bring their focus on the three kids. Naruto was around often enough so they didn’t question it, and it was only when they reached outside the Hokage’s office that his secretary stopped them. “I need to speak with Hokage-sama,” she said with clenched jaw.

“You can’t do that without an appointment, sweetie. Why don’t you give me your name and I schedule one for you?”

“I want to see him. _Now_.”

“Sakura!” Sasuke said sharply but averted his gaze when she glared at him. There were guards outside his door and both of them were staring with amusement. She could feel four ANBU in the Hokage’s office as well. _Old man thinks he has much to fear, huh?_

**‘Shannaro!’**

“Can you tell him I need to speak with him? Please,” she added as an afterthought, but the woman who had been scowling down at her didn’t have to move as the heavy door opened to reveal the Sandaime in his robes, minus the hat, smoking his pipe.

“Ah, Naruto-kun, Sakura-kun, Sasuke-kun,” he greeted them cheerfully enough. “What a surprise. Please come inside and stop giving my secretary a headache.” His chuckle only seemed to flare Sakura’s anger, but dragged the boys with her after him.

One of the chūnin at the door closed it after they had entered, and Sakura waited until the man had sat behind his desk before speaking. Thankful for her control once again, she made sure to keep her chakra at bay, and took another breath.

“What is the purpose of your visit?” he asked them and finally Sakura let go of her boys, taking a step forward.

“Sandaime-sama, with all due respect,” yet she didn’t bow her head, only kept her gaze fixed in his, “I have come to make a complaint.”

“Oh, what kind of complaint, Sakura-kun?”

With another step, she stopped, rooting herself in place. Not too close, but not too far. The perfect distance for the ANBU not to feel like they need to step out. Not that they would for a child. “About Naruto’s new living conditions. May I ask if you are aware of where his apartment is located? Or if you have inspected its condition?”

She was trying, so very _fucking hard_ , not to start yelling.

Sarutobi Hiruzen inched back, clearly taken by surprise. “I am afraid that Konoha’s esteemed Council took care of the details.”

_Esteemed my ass._

“So, you are not aware that it stands in the Akasen area.”

“And it’s falling apart,” Sasuke said then coming to stand beside her, clearly on her side on this one. She was glad. “The walls, the door. There’s dirty running water and it’s filthy.”

Naruto walked up to them rubbing his neck, “Eh, guys, that’s – that’s fine, yeah, I think it’s, ah –” both threw him a look that made the blond shut up.

“He’s also going to be living alone, isn’t he? Without a caretaker,” she continued as if Naruto had never spoken.

The Hokage had adopted a slightly harder expression, “To answer you, no, I was not aware and yes Naruto-kun will be living by himself as other young orphans who begin their studies in the Academy do. He’ll be given a monthly stipend until he becomes a genin and starts taking missions.”

“But he can’t live there!” Sakura raised her voice, “There are drunk people all around, it’s not _safe_!”

“I assure you that I will see to the matter and relocate Naruto-kun’s residence. Thank you for informing me of the matter,” he told them with a smile, far too forced to be real, but at least Sakura had an inkling that he wasn’t lying about not knowing.

“Why can’t he continue living with me and my parents?” she asked then. “If he’s allowed to live by himself, he can just move in with us.”

“Sakura-kun, it’s not as simple as that,” he told her in a placatory manner. “Besides, your parents would be burdened financially and…”

“Not really, they wouldn’t,” she said. “Business is doing well, and they love Naruto. They even tried for official adoption, but it was denied?”

“They did?” Naruto stared at her wide-eyed and back to the Hokage, “Jiji? Did they really?”

Sasuke was surprising the one to speak, “Oh, yeah, otou-san said something like Kizashi-oji-san going to the police and the Social Services to get the papers needed for that. But it was a while ago.”

“Just after they came back and learned about the missing orphans,” Sakura nodded.

“Really?” came from Naruto. “Then – then why didn’t you tell me?” he directed at the Hokage. His _grandfather_. Sakura wanted to scoff in his face. And maybe punch him all the way to Suna.

The Hokage was staring like a deer caught in headlights. Obviously, he didn’t know that the children were aware of the fact and now Naruto was looking at him confused but with a little bit of accusation. Sakura hoped he loved Naruto. She hoped that if he did, the boy’s look at him would _hurt_.

With a long sigh, betraying his age, the man leaned forward, “I’m afraid that is a… long story. There was a mistake with the paperwork, and it takes an awfully long time to –”

“That’s just ex- ex… Sakura-chan what’s the word?”

“Excuses,” she provided happily.

“Yeah, that,” Naruto cried out. “Why can’t I live with Kizashi-oji and Mebuki-ba and Saku-chan? They love me,” he sniffled, alerting both of his friends, “they made a room for me so long ago and Kizashi-oji always plays with me and Mebuki-oba stays to read to me ‘till I fall asleep. Why can’t t-they be my mom a-and dad?”

He was full on crying then and as much as Sakura wanted to stay mad at the Hokage, the need to comfort Naruto won over the battle. She hugged him, bringing his face on the crook of her neck, feeling Naruto’s body writhing with sobs and soon his legs gave out, causing them both to drop on the floor. Sasuke was hovering over them, hand clasped on Naruto’s back, but eyes hot on the man with the Hokage robes.

“Sakura is right, isn’t she? If Naruto can live by himself, he can also choose to just stay with the Haruno, can’t he?” Sasuke asked, patting the blond’s back.

“Please,” came a heart-wrenching sob that rattled Sakura’s core. “Jiji, p-please, can I live with them?” Naruto said with ugly tears and snot running down his face.

The Sandaime didn’t reply, merely stared at them. For a brief moment, Sakura thought that she saw something pass behind his eyes and the ghost of a smile, but she wasn’t sure if wasn’t just her imagination playing tricks.

“Let’s just go,” Sasuke said. “Come on,” with Sakura’s help, he lifted Naruto off the floor and brought a handkerchief out, passing it to Sakura. She wiped Naruto’s nose and fixed his clothes.

She grabbed Naruto’s hand, seeing Sasuke doing the same, “Thank you for your time, Sandaime-sama,” she said without any fight left inside her and pulled the boys outside.

They walked through the village in a sluggish pace, heading towards Sakura’s house. At some point, Sasuke saw one of his cousins, and asked him to inform his father that he’d have lunch at the Haruno household. Then they continued in silence.

When her mother returned to fix lunch, she found the three of them sulking around the kotatsu. “Did something happen, my loves?” Sasuke and Sakura stared wordlessly with identical frowns, but soon Naruto launched on her and began crying again.

Sasuke stayed for lunch and dinner and even slept there. They built a fort in Sakura’s room, with blankets and pillows that Sakura stayed awake observing in the dark, while listening to her boys’ soft snores.

Kakashi was back in the village and outside of her window every half an hour. Eventually she detached herself from their tangled limbs, picked a jacket and opened the window to slip outside and climb to the roof.

“Is there a reason you’re creeping up on us?” she asked, knowing that he had just hidden from view. Dropping beside her, he stayed quiet observing through his ANBU mask. “I wasn’t sleeping and saw you through the window,” she shrugged and sat down.

“I heard that you three had an interesting meeting today,” he said, pushing the Inu mask away, so it was covering only his Sharingan. She was already aware of his identity after all.

Sakura hummed, “Did Sandaime-sama tell you?”

“Maa, I just hear things here and there.”

“They want Naruto to live in a filthy apartment in the Akasen, around prostitutes and drunk people and other things I don’t even want to discuss. He deserves more than that.”

He didn’t reply for a long while, but his posture stiffened at her words. Eventually he sat down as well. “Why is it your job to do something about it?”

Sakura couldn’t help the dry laugh she let out. _Oh, sensei_ … “Because it’s unfair, that’s why. Because I love Naruto like a brother and I want him to be happy and I want people to stop yelling at him and hitting him, but no one does anything. So, tell, me Kakashi-san. If I don’t do anything, who will? ANBU?” she snorted, “Yeah, I told before that not many of you care. My parents wanted to adopt him, and someone denied their request, so my money is not on adults either. That leaves,” she pointed at her chest, “me. Me and Sasuke and our friends.”

“You’re a child. You are _all_ too young.”

“You say that a lot, you know. That I’m too young to understand, that I’m a kid, your dogs called me a pup…” she breathed the crisp air of the night, looking straight at him, “Shisui-nii went to war when he was around my age and Itachi-kun had graduated the Academy already. I don’t know what you did, but maybe something along these lines. If I can’t fight for my friends, no matter how old I am, or what I’m trying to protect them from, then what am I? Scum, that’s what I am.”

His visible eye closed tight as his shoulders slumped. She knew she was making him see ghosts, but the faster he got used to it, the better. Mainly for his mental health. “Interesting words. You’ve said something similar before, haven’t you?” he asked. “Did you pick them up from someone?”

“Glad you’re paying attention,” she teased him, “I don’t know. It’s what I feel in my gut,” she shrugged. _It’s what you drilled in my head, what I live my everyday by._ “Why?”

Kakashi shook his head, silver hair dancing under the faint light, “No reason, just wondering. I have to say, Sakura-chan, you’re weird, but knowing your father I can’t exactly be surprised.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Should she be offended?

He patted her head, awkwardly as ever, “Nothing, nothing. He’s a good man.”

“I know,” she smiled, “so, you know my otou-chan well?”

“No,” Kakashi said quickly, “used to when I was a kid, but I didn’t see him much after –” he stopped himself abruptly then and left his words hanging. 

Sakura slowly grabbed his gloved hand, not reacting when he flinched. “It’s okay, I know. Otou-chan told me.”

Sakura didn’t know what to expect. Most probably, he’d get up and leave, or even shut her up. But Kakashi just sat there, breath hitching ever so slightly. They didn’t speak after that, but Sakura occasionally squeezed his hand. Eventually she stood, being almost the same height as his sitting form and brought her arms around his neck.

“Please stay safe, Kakashi-san. And don’t spend that much time outside of the village. I like having you around,” she let him go as he stared silently. “Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! 
> 
> The title, Mono no Aware, is a Japanese phrase that can roughly be translated as "an empathy toward things" amongst other things. It's about our awareness of impermanence and the beauty of it. The epitome of mono-no-aware is the sight of cherry blossom petals falling in the springtime.
> 
> First of all, some changes will happen with the Uchiha and other clans in the future, starting with changes in the Police Force. What consequences that will bring? IDK lol Could be a good outcome or like, a really bad one.
> 
> Itachi and Shisui have been asked to join ANBU. Yeah, I was considering having Itachi redo basically the canon story, but I'll put Shisui in his stead. Kind of, anyway. I think Shisui wasn't part of ANBU, just had some dealings with Danzo because he was trying to stop the coup? Please let me know. Also, I'm bringing out some sentiments and 'whispers' that might have led to the revolt. Don't crucify me, I'm not saying the massacre will happen, okay? 
> 
> Btw, Sakura didn't know much. Basically I'm bullshitting my way on this, so she has some pieces of what she's heard and saw in her original timeline and making her conclusions.
> 
> Kakashi being a protective papa wolf!! I won't lie, I really wanted that again. He's being a complete idiot, but I mean it kinda makes sense, Shisui is like 14 or something at this point, Sakura is 6... a little weird since he doesn't know what ties them exactly. 
> 
> I think Naruto's apartment was the one his parents used to live in? But I have different plans as you read above, so think of the same building, but like in the bad side of town and not the Namikaze-Uzumaki past residence. Oh, and I had promised you the 'Sakura being mad with the Hokage scene'. Obviously she can't go throw punches, cause he's the Hokage, but yeah... 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. Next chapter will be about the kiddos entering the Academy and more training for Sakura among other things. Stay safe and as always I'll be happy to see your comments ❤


	19. To New Beginnings

The day before the start of the Academy, Sakura found herself enjoying some dango with Itachi, as they walked leisurely towards the hospital.

Her mother was supposed to take him there and introduce him to Nozomi-san, a nurse at the hospital and wife of one of Kizashi’s fellow merchant friend. Well, Mebuki was supposed to go with him, but Naruto had woken up with an upset stomach and she stayed home to tend to him, while Kizashi headed off to the store, so Sakura was asked to go in her stead, since she knew Nozomi-san well enough.

Itachi had been acting strange since her birthday, the day he was told by the Hokage and the Council that he was a possible recruit for ANBU, but he hadn’t confided in Sakura about that. True to what Shisui had told her though, she could sense the internal struggle the young heir was in. Duty versus personal desire. A struggle many, if not all shinobi often found themselves facing, but for someone like Itachi, she knew it was even worse. She only hoped that his clan wouldn’t push him to any direction besides the one he wished.

The moment they stepped inside the hospital, Sakura’s heart gave a jump. She used to walk through these corridors, early on in her training, she’d be trailing behind Tsunade, Shizune, Nozomi, or some other medic. Later, she had her own patients, her own scheduled operations and her own lab coat, with her name permanently stitched on it.

It wasn’t long since that happened. Maybe a few months before the war, but still, she had once known everyone working in there, they would greet and rely on her as she did the same with them.

Currently, there was no one to smile at her in acknowledgement of a coworker, no one to ask where she’d been and if her absence was due to a mission, no one to call her name and usher her in the closest OR, or the labs to analyze a poison. In fact, she only saw a crowd of people, mostly civilians, groaning and looking pale while sitting on the uncomfortable chairs of the lobby, waiting for their names to be called.

She sighed. Tsunade-shishō wasn’t in Konoha, so the hospital was still not thriving from the reformation program she had installed after becoming Hokage. A dreadful thought that was the sad reality.

Shaking her head, she grabbed Itachi’s hand and approached the receptionist. Kira-san, clearly younger than Sakura remembered her, but still smiling, even as she glanced at the waiting patients in concern.

“Good morning,” the pink haired girl began and smiled when the woman leaned forward to have a better view, “My name is Haruno Sakura and I was wondering if we can see Okada Nozomi.”

“Do you have an appointment, sweetie?” she said while looking through some papers.

Sakura shook her head, “No, but my friend,” she gestured towards Itachi, “wants to enter the medical program and my mother told me to seek out Nozomi-oba-san.”

Kira-san blinked up and her smile fell just a bit, “Ah, Uchiha-san, excuse me, I didn’t see you. Of course, let me call for her. If you could wait over there,” she pointed in the general direction of some chairs on the left, “she’ll be here right away.”

Itachi inclined his head, while Sakura thanked her, and they moved to sit and wait as instructed. It was utterly heartbreaking to see all these people around her suffer because of… well mainly because of lack of consideration from their governing heads and as a result, lack of medics and other trained personnel, medication, better hospital accommodations… the list was infuriatingly long.

About 5 minutes in, Sakura heard the distinctive clank of heels, she had come to associate with few women in her life, one of them, Nozomi-san. She sprung out of her seat and greeted the brunette cheerfully.

“Ah, Sakura-chan, I was expecting your mother,” the nurse told her and patted her head. “Is this the boy she talked about?”

“Uchiha Itachi, ma’am,” he also stood and bowed his head, “I would like to train in medical ninjutsu, under your tutelage.”

Nozomi’s clear blue eyes appraised him silently, until she took a step forward, “I am not an iryō ninja, Itachi-san, I am a simple civilian nurse with only basic knowledge of chakra healing. I am afraid that you will not find many experts in medical ninjutsu in the hospital.”

He nodded slowly, “Still, I would like to learn whatever you have to teach me.”

“Huh, you seem to want this a lot. If I may ask,” she tilted her head, letting her ponytail fall over her blue scrubs, “aren’t you a shinobi of the Uchiha clan? What is your aspiration?”

Sakura leaned back as Itachi took his time to think his answer. Many simply disregarded civilian nurses and doctors, but that was a big mistake on anyone who dared make it. Unlike medic ninja, they gave their whole lives, their entire days and all of their strength to provide for the sick and injured, knowing that they were limited in their abilities, but tried their best anyway. Nozomi-san was maybe one of the best nurses, even better than most of the hospitals doctors. She took no bullshit, no mistakes under her watch and she _cared_.

“As you said, I am a shinobi. I wish to be able to save not only my life, but those of my comrades as well, to make sure that we return back to our families and friends,” he finally said, and Sakura was equal parts proud as she was disappointed.

“So, you have no intention of saving the lives of simple civilians,” Nozomi said calmly, making Itachi flinch. “You spoke about serving as, I assume, a combat med-nin, and that is admirable, I must confess,” she took a breath, “but what about the hospital? What about not injured, but sick shinobi and civilians?”

Taken by surprise and understanding his mistake, Itachi took look at the room and dropped his gaze. “Whatever my skills on the medical field should be provided to all. I do aspire of becoming a medic ninja and work in the field, but a position here is equally as valuable. I will do my best regardless,” he finished with a lower bow.

When Sakura saw the tiny smile on the nurse’s face, she let a relieved breath. “Come, we will discuss further about the program in the office. Sakura-chan, we won’t be long, you can stay here if you want.”

“Take your time,” she only said and gave Itachi a quick hug before he turned to follow Nozomi-san.

When he returned, she helped him fill out the formal application and after handing it over to the front desk, they made their way towards the Uchiha district. Since both him and Shisui were in the village, they had arranged to continue with their training, well, Sakura’s training.

Choosing one of the furthest training grounds from the compound, Itachi and Shisui put up a strong genjutsu, that would show to anyone who might wander close some blurred images of them and alert the boys of possible approaches.

They started with genjutsu training as well. Itachi was throwing sensory illusions to her, anything that affected her sight, hearing, balance, smell, and spatial perception and she would break them as soon as the chakra made it to her system.

“Try to learn from them instead of just breaking out of them,” he told her. “Unlike stronger genjutsu, these are the ones who will help when you need to confuse your opponent, when you need an extra second to retreat or attack.”

So, she did. Sakura let them settle and as she did so, she marveled in the way they were so incredibly realistic. It was as if she really was hearing her friends calling, their voices the same, even the distinct accents and drawls in their speech. She smelled the ocean, even when it was so far away and felt hot sunbeams burning the skin over her nose and cheeks. Eventually, she tried doing the same on him, subtly weaving the image of a fox wandering behind the bushes, making it as if the wind picked up, hard enough to make Itachi’s hair dance around his face.

“Very good,” he said once they stopped for a short break. “Try to give more details though, observe everything around you and add as much as possible in your illusions.”

Shisui decided to skip kenjutsu, as she had started training more with her father and tested her ninjutsu and taijutsu, instead. Her reserves were admittedly big, but not to the point she could cast many jutsu without drying them, but her control worked in her favor. Earth walls to cut off his blazing fireballs and water bullets shot from her mouth were easy enough. If close to any kind of water body, Sakura could easily manipulate it without losing chakra as well.

After eating some energy bars and having a much-needed break, Shisui activated his Sharingan. “Let’s start with something easy and see if you can break through it, okay birdie?”

“Shisui I think this is a bad idea,” Itachi intervened, with creased brows. “Sakura-chan may have a natural affinity with genjutsu, but we cannot put her under Sharingan induced illusions. It could cause irreversible damage.”

“I am not going to use my Mangekyō, ‘Tachi. If Sakura can’t take it, I’ll stop it myself,” he huffed, “Why is everyone out to get me lately? Birdie, you okay with this?”

Sakura… honestly wasn’t but nodded and kept her eyes locked to the spinning tomoe inside the blood red pools of his and … and nothing happened.

She looked around. Itachi was still standing where he was, shaking his head at his older cousin, Shisui was in front of her, smiling, while his crows were circling over them. “Shisui?” she asked, and he hummed, “Are you going to do anything?”

“Ah, I’m just thinking,” he said.

As she waited for Shisui to cast the genjutsu, she let her own chakra out to coat the training ground, in search for any chakra signatures. Her eyes snapped up immediately and her hands came together, “Kai,” she said, disrupting her chakra.

“Huh? I haven’t started yet, birdie.”

_‘Inner?’_

**‘I’m trying as well,’** came her reply. **‘I almost didn’t feel it at all, until you tried to sense around.’**

_‘I know, normally I notice the moment it tries to blend with my chakra.’_

She didn’t know how he had done that. Back when Sakura had trained with Kakashi, she could always make out the genjutsu coming from the Sharingan. Stronger than a normal one, more difficult to break, yes, but never imperceptible.

Sakura disrupted the flow of her chakra again, “Kai!” but as soon as the word came out, the murder of crows above their heads shot down, their sharp beaks snipping on her skin and hair and clothes. Their winds flapping next to her ears as her vision filled with black birds with red eyes.

“Ow,” she cried out, “Get lost. Kai! Kai!”

**‘Outer, together. One.’**

_‘Two.’_

**‘Three.’**

_‘Kai!’_ **‘Kai!’**

Sakura panted, leaning down to place her hands on her knees. Green eyes snapped upwards at the fucking crows flying in circles. Directing her glare to Shisui she almost growled out, “Was that necessary?”

He laughed, throwing his head back before running to her, “Shit, you broke it! Well done Sakura!”

“How did I _not_ feel it?”

“How _did_ you feel it?” he shot back, clear intrigue in his voice as Itachi began approaching them once again.

“You expelled the genjutsu?” he asked.

She nodded, “I didn’t even feel it settle in. Like, you don’t understand, I can _always_ detect it, like my chakra tells me something is _wrong_ , but I didn’t. I thought nothing was happening and decided to sense the perimeter and _that_ was when I realized that I was already in the genjutsu.”

“You know I don’t tend to doubt you,” Shisui told her honestly, “but I didn’t expect you to actually manage this, Sakura. I didn’t go strong, but I kept the illusion so close to reality that no one would ever have been aware. Although, I did make it especially hard to break.”

“I know,” she groaned, “I tried to dismiss it like normal and nothing happened. Your crows bit me!”

“That…” Itachi started, looking between Shisui and Sakura, “is impossible. Sharingan induced genjutsu can’t just…”

“It’s not impossible, Itachi, just very difficult,” Shisui smiled and picked Sakura up, “Our little monster is amazing, as always. Just wait and I’ll make sure not even a Mangekyō technique can get to you, Sa-chan.”

Pushing away, Sakura dropped on the ground, “That, I do want, but I think my body can’t take it as easily as normal genjutsu.”

“Are you okay?” Itachi grabbed her shoulder and looked all over her, “We shouldn’t have tried this after ninjutsu practice. Your reserves are not able to handle it.”

“I’m okay, Itachi-kun,” she assured him, “But I think I’ll meditate for a while. I’ll try sensing natural energy as well, so please don’t stop me until I do myself.”

Shisui waved her off, “Do your thing, we’ll spar a little further away and won’t disturb you, but don’t take too long.”

“Right, I need to get home in about an hour anyway,” she said looking at the placement of the sun. It was close to noon, but her mother would get worried since she’d been gone for a while.

Finding a comfortable spot of soft grass, she crossed her legs and closed her eyes, thinking about nothing and sensing everything.

* * *

It was the third time she banged on the door, “Naruto! Wake up, we’re going to be late!”

From the other side, she heard a crash, a loud cry and shuffling before the door opened wide and Naruto stood in front of her, still in his star patterned pajamas, rubbing his sleepy eyes, “ ‘m up, Saku-chan,” he yawned, “Right, behind ya.”

Sakura sighed and shook her head, leading the way downstairs. Her father was placing some umeboshi onigiri next to their bowls of miso soup, “Good morning, kiddos! Are you ready for your first day of learning how to be future shinobi?”

“Yeah! It’s gonna be a piece of cake, dattebayo!”

“You’re both too cheerful at,” Sakura looked at the clock, “7:35 in the morning.”

Her father laughed and messed up with both children’s hair. “I agree with you, Sa-chan,” her mother said. “What do you want besides tamagoyaki on your lunch?”

“Can I ‘ave ramen?” Naruto asked between bites of onigiri. Mebuki told him no, “Ah, then… nothing.”

“Just some onigiri and veggies for both of us, kaa-chan,” she ignored Naruto’s wines about the vegetable, “Will you go to the shop after dropping us off?”

“Yes, we will stay for the Hokage’s speech as well.”

Sakura almost spit her soup out. She had forgotten that the Sandaime would be there. Glancing towards Naruto, she saw him pause on picking another rice ball, eyes downcast for a moment, before he continued scarfing down his breakfast.

As she waited for Naruto to get dressed, Sakura slipped the green haori over her black shirt and pulled her hair in a pink braid, tying it with one of the new ribbons Ino had gifted her for her birthday. She made sure that the necklace Shisui had given her was tucked under her shirt and moved in front of the mirror.

She had long stopped being vain but looking at the white circle on the back of her haori and the words 勇気 (courage) inside it, she couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on her face. Admittedly, she had requested her mother’s help to finish the design, since the characters were difficult to sew on, but most of the work was hers. Happy with how she looked, she made sure her backpack was filled with the books she had to bring, a notebook and some pencils.

Not that she needed to go through the Academy curriculum again, but she had to keep notes of the classes and teach Naruto afterwards.

Naruto looked good in his burnt orange shirt, navy pants and white jacket. Still too bright and colorful, but it’d be ironic if she were the one to judge that. They both slipped on their sandals and left the house with her parents, greeting their neighbors and other civilians her parents knew along the way.

The first to spot them was Kiba, who had just entered the gates of the Academy with his mother and they all walked together. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio was bundled together as expected, with their mother’s and Chōza-san chatting behind them. Her father and the Akimitchi Head began joking and laughing together the moment they all joined together, and Sakura was taken on the side by Ino who was pointing at everyone who’d be in their class.

Yeah, about that… Sakura hadn’t told any of them that she and possibly Naruto, would not be in the same class with the rest of them. It was the standard procedure, to separate civilian student from shinobi-born at least for the first couple of years. It had been the same way _before_ and she’d not bet on that being different. At least, like last time, she’d use her smarts to transfer classes, but if Naruto were to be with her, she couldn’t leave him alone.

When Sasuke showed up with his mother and Itachi, their group was complete. Taking a look around, she tried to spot the two missing links on the chain once called Rookie 9. Honestly, she wasn’t surprised to have never spotted either Shino nor Hinata out and about in the village, since both of their clans liked to keep to themselves – especially the Hyūga; not to mention that Hinata was their heiress and thus tightly supervised – but at the grounds and halls of the Academy, they could finally meet again, or for the first time, or – whatever.

The Hyūga Clan Head was hard to miss, with his commanding stance, silky robes and eerie eyes that observed everything. His attention rested for quite a long moment on their group, but finally he focused on the smaller body beside him. Hinata was half-hiding behind his waist, sneaking glances around, before looking down at her feet and repeating the progress. Sakura tried to catch her eye and smile or wave, but the girl would never look in their direction for long enough.

Shino was harder to find, meaning that she didn’t notice where he and whoever accompanied him stood. He was there alright, Sakura could faintly feel the buzz of the Aburame insects, but he was out of sight. Not surprising.

Once one of the teachers called for everyone’s attention, the crowd settled down and children returned to their parents’ side. The Hokage made his appearance shortly after, but Sakura completely zoned him out, holding Naruto’s hand as he was unable to raise his eyes and face the old man. Sasuke next to her, scoffed a couple of times though, so his speech was probably a boring piece of bullshit.

When Sakura and Naruto were indeed called in a different class than the rest of their friends, there was an uproar. Mostly it was Ino’s whines and Kiba’s complains about unfairness. Even Sasuke turned to ask his brother if there was no way to be on the same class. Sakura was indeed lucky.

“Come on, don’t be like this. We’ll meet during lunch, okay?” she told them as they made to take their separate ways.

Shikamaru surprised them all when he pointed at a tree, “As soon as they let us out.”

Waving goodbye to their parents and Itachi, they all went to their respective classes. Naruto had asked her why they weren’t going with their friends, but she only promised to tell him later. They sat together and mostly paid attention to the introductions around the class. Most of these kids would drop out of the Academy and besides herself no other civilian-born would make it to real genin. Well, at least that was what happened in her original timeline.

When her turn came, she stood up uncaring for the stares, “My name is Haruno Sakura. My parents are merchants that own a shop and Naruto,” she pointed next to her, “is my brother, so if I see any of you as much as look at him the wrong way, I’ll kick you all the way to your houses –”

“Haruno-kun that is not nice,” her sensei, Akame? Akane? Akemi? Something like that said, “Please go on.”

Sakura smiled at her, “Sensei, if they’re nice, I’ll be nice, if not then I don’t really care. Anyway, I want to become a great shinobi and the best combat medical ninja.” As whispers started rising in the class, she took her seat and gave Naruto a gentle squeeze when his name was called.

“I’m Uzumaki Naruto and I’ll be Hokage one day dattebayo! And you heard Sakura-chan, she’s my sister, so anyone be mean to her and you’ll face my punch!”

As she expected, class was boring. They started off with reading and writing, for fuck’s sake, but at least both her and Naruto would be on top of the class for that section. As if she’d let Naruto’s education suffer like _before_. The second class was slightly better as they started being taught about Konoha’s history and what being a shinobi means.

“This is boring, Saku-chan.” Naruto whined in a whisper, “I already know all this, you taught me like, months ago.”

Sakura leaned back and nodded, “I know, but try to pay attention okay? It’s still our first day.”

He didn’t like her answer, or the next class being math. He wasn’t that bad at it, but he needed to be pushed. As Sakura hadn’t taught Naruto much about calculus – well, he was at a higher level than what they would be taught that year – she made some notes and already started planning about how to make him revise when they got home. She assumed that they’d spend many afternoons revising, or more accurately, Sakura teaching him everything he was supposed to have leaned in class, judging by the way his legs bounced and his attention constantly drifted away from their teacher, towards their classmates, but mostly out the windows.

When Akane-sensei let them out for lunch, both shot up, grabbing their bento boxes and ran to the yard, uncaring of who they shoved aside on their way there. Their class was closer to the doors, so they arrived before their friends and made sure to claim the spot under the blooming ume tree. They waved at their friends when they spotted them out of the door and if Ino made a civilian boy cry as she pushed him on the dirt because he was standing in her way, no one said anything, but sent the boy an apologetic look.

“I can’t accept this,” she started complaining, pushing her blonde hair back, “You two need to be on our class. Like, all the girls are s-t-u-p-i-d, and I don’t know, fangirling over Sake-chan? What’s their deal? I need you with me Sakura-chan!”

Sakura couldn’t suppress her smile. In their original timeline, both Ino and herself were amongst those fangirls, even fighting with each other for Sasuke’s attention, but this version of her best friend, would be so much more.

“I’m sure they’re not _all_ bad,” she told her, thinking of Hinata.

Ino shook her head, “Doesn’t matter. We need to find a way and transfer you two.”

“I agree with the blonde demon,” Kiba said, avoiding Ino’s punch. “Why d’ you even have to be in another class? Surely we ain’t _that_ many and a single room is enough for all the students.”

“None of you noticed who is in our class?” Shikamaru asked with a sigh, “Children with shinobi parents and clan affiliation. Sakura is considered a civilian, even if Kizashi-san had made genin and Naruto is an orphan.”

Five sets of wide eyes slowly hardened with understanding. Sasuke opened his bento with unnecessary force, “This is unfair. Don’t we all learn the same things? Why separate us?”

“Because that’s how the curriculum is and has been since the war ended,” Sakura provided calmly and took a bite of her tamagoyaki. “If our grades are high enough and our scores in taijutsu classes are above average, Naruto and I can probably transfer at some point.”

“I’ll do my best, ‘ttebayo! I’ll show everyone how great I am!” Naruto cried out with a raised fist. “You’ll, ah, help me study, right Sakura-chan?”

“Don’t worry, we all will,” Chōji smiled, sharing his snacks around.

Sasuke nodded, “We could plan to study together sometimes. I don’t think our parents will mind and when we start taijutsu lessons, I’ll ask nii-san to help us, if he’s not busy.”

“And tou-chan would let us use the Yamanaka training grounds for target practice!”

Shikamaru shook his head and leaned more into the tree’s bark, but Sakura was the one who spoke his thoughts, “I don’t know if it’s possible for all of us to train in clan grounds. But we can practice here, since the school’s training area is accessible during the evenings as well.”

“What’s axesible?”

“Accessible, Naruto, means that we can enter even after the Academy is over.”

“Yeah, we can be here until 8 in the evening,” Sasuke agreed.

Kiba swallowed his bite and hummed, “So, if any of us have any trouble, we just plan to meet here for practice. Cool, my ma won’t have a problem. Ah, I think I’ll need some help with studying as well though.”

When lunchtime finally ended, they reluctantly made to their separate classrooms. Sakura was still making some notes that would help Naruto – and Kiba, or any other of her friends who needed to copy them – while he was slouching on his seat. Under normal circumstances, he’d already be causing trouble, but her mother had made them promise to behave and be respectful while they walked towards the Academy.

The hours flew by and Sakura was seriously contemplating on using a Kage bunshin to attend school, while she got some actual training. Maybe she’d do just that, starting the next day. Her initial introduction probably didn’t help much to get on her teacher’s good side, either, for every time she would raise her hand to answer a question – even if she were the only one to do so – Akane-sensei would not even glance her way. Oh, well…

The last school hour, all the boys from both the civilian and shinobi sections, went outside for physical training, while all the girls had to attend kunoichi class. Sakura let a shiver pass down her spine. Unlike later in their training, the first years of this particular class would be filled with flowers and tips on how to appear more feminine. Not that she was happy about the other portion of their training, which was learning about seduction and how to use their bodies to aid a mission, but at least _that_ was helpful for their future.

Thank the Kami that Ino would be with her, because facing Ami and her cronies alone, was not on her priority list. Not that she’d be affected by them, but some old insecurities would always lie dormant and occasionally poke behind Inner’s tight walls. There was also the chance of her throwing punches, and that wouldn’t do any good.

She met with Ino just outside of the classroom kunoichi lessons would be held and together they made their way inside. Finally, after hours of looking and thinking about the girl, Sakura spotted Hinata, sitting by herself on one of the last rows, awkwardly sneaking glances to her classmates.

“Let’s go up there,” she linked her arm with Ino’s and began walking towards the Hyūga princess. As they approached her, Hinata widened her eyes and ducked her head, looking away. “Hi,” Sakura smiled, “can we sit next to you?”

Blushing a bright red, she looked up to the girls again, “Ah, y-you… you w-ant to sit with m-me?”

“Yeah, I’m Ino and this is Sakura,” the blonde said, observing the nervous Hyūga and exchanged a knowing look with Sakura. “What’s your name?”

Her voice was barely above a whisper as she stuttered, “Hi-Hinata.”

“It’s nice to meet you Hinata-chan!” Sakura began, “So, can we –”

“M-my name is Hi-hi-hinata and I am a b-baby that can’t even talk!” came a voice from behind them accompanied with the chorus of high-pitched laughter. As Hinata sunk into her seat, with tears running down her cheeks, Ino and Sakura snapped their heads around, wearing identical scowls.

“Hey!” Sakura glared at Ami and her friends, “What gives you the right to mock someone else? Think before you ever say something like that again and maybe you and your little posse should go fix those ugly personalities!”

The laughs stopped and Ami, sporting flaming red cheeks moved in front of Sakura, stretching her arms to push her back, “Shut up, Forehead-girl. Who do _you_ think you are?”

Sakura easily blocked her hands and shoved them down. Ino grabbed her by the shirt and pushed the girl back, “Ami, we have better things to do than deal with you. You heard Sakura-chan, get lost!”

“Preferably, after apologizing to Hinata-chan,” Sakura added, with Ami’s wrists still in her hold. Of course, she wouldn’t hurt the girl, but it would be better if Ami knew not to mess with them again.

“As if I will,” she scoffed, tugging her hands away. “You’re all weird and ugly and no one will ever be your friend!”

“We already have friends, if you must know and as if we’d want to be friends with you and all the other bullies. Now, get your face away from us,” Ino growled out, before turning her back to her entirely to face Hinata. Sakura mirrored her and brought out some tissues, for the shy girl to dry her eyes, before they took their seats next to her.

“Th-thank you.”

“Hey, Hinata-chan,” Ino called softly, “Have these girls been giving you trouble?”

At her reluctant nod, Sakura and Ino turned to face each other. “If it gets worse you should talk to a teacher, okay?” Sakura patted her shoulder, “Oh, how about you have lunch with us tomorrow?”

“Yes, definitely! And you can sit next to me in class from now on,” Ino cheered.

“Really?”

“Of course,” the blonde waved her hand with a smile, “Us girls should stick together, right?”

Blushing, Hinata gave a tiny wet smile, “I would… I would like t-that. A lot.”

Sakura returned their smiles and leaned on her seat relieved. Bullying… she had been a victim once and still remembered the low self-esteem crybaby she used to be before meeting Ino in her original timeline. There was no excuse for people – no, literal children, to be so mean to each other, just so they can have their fun, or hide their own insecurities. Hinata, Chōji, Naruto, herself, they had all dealt with that and even in their older lives, the scars remained. She knew that Hinata didn’t have a perfect home life either. Her Clan was… brutal, to say the least, so she should at least feel safe at school.

After an hour of learning to identify flowers and their meanings, their teacher let them go, telling them to have a great afternoon. Sakura shot up with energy buzzing throughout her system. Would she even manage to spend another five or six years sitting in a classroom all day? She wanted to go see if Shisui was up for some training. Ah, perhaps she could also study the sensing techniques from the scroll Sasuke gifted her, or practice on her Mokuton and try to achieve more than reviving dead flowers and growing a single healthy leaf. It was difficult and exhausting to even do that much, but all she needed to do was work harder. Right?

As they walked outside, Sakura and Hinata listened to Ino’s rumbling about a new romance novel she had found on her mother’s bookshelf. Sakura made a few remarks on how a prince charming didn’t really exist in real life and that they should focus more on becoming stronger, but even Hinata was captivated by the girl’s narration.

 **‘Well, doesn’t the hero of this book have blond hair and blue eyes? Ah, a lot like a certain Jinchūriki we know, don’t you think?’** Inner snickered and Sakura couldn’t help but laugh along in her head.

Spotting said blond, waving at them, Sakura stirred the girls to meet up with the rest of their friends. As expected, Hinata blushed crimson the moment she saw Naruto and tried to hide behind her new friends.

“What took you so long? Class ended 5 minutes ago,” Sasuke frowned.

Ino flicked his head, “I see your nii-san over there. If you wanted to leave you could have, you know!”

“We thought we could all walk together for a while,” Chōji, as always the mediator, tried to keep the peace by offering some chips.

“Great idea,” Sakura said and side-hugged Hinata, “By the way guys, this is Hinata-chan. She’s a little shy, but really nice and we invited her to have lunch with us tomorrow.”

Hinata almost fainted being under everyone’s focus. Ino started introduce the boys to her one by one, giving some information, like, “Chōji _loves_ his snacks so if he doesn’t offer, never steal one. Sake-chan can be rude, but he’s like a harmless kitty. Kiba is always rude, but he’s funny. Shikamaru is just lazy. Naruto is… Naruto; you’ll get used to him.”

“Nice t-to meet… you,” Hinata whispered, looking at her fiddling fingers.

“Oi, you…” Naruto said, leaning closer to the girl, who Sakura feared was really going to lose consciousness soon. “Have we met before? Like, I think I remember ya?”

“Oh, you know each other?” Sakura asked. She wasn’t aware of that, but clearly, they must have met before for Hinata to like him even so early on, right?

Naruto hummed, “Maybe?”

Hinata gave only a small nod, and feeling bad for her, Sakura made sure to push the blond away and create some space between them. Kiba’s sister chose that moment to call him and the children realized their time together was coming to an end, so they started walking towards the gates where parents and siblings were waiting. Sakura didn’t see her parents there but didn’t think much of it.

“Has anyone come to pick you up Hinata-chan?” Sakura asked and just then felt a presence right behind her. Turning around on reflex, she almost blanched.

**‘Don’t go crying now. Keep your cool, for fuck’s sake!’**

“You are late, Hinata-sama,” Neji… Neji said. “We are leaving,” the boy commanded as he only spared a glance between the rest of their group. Hinata who was still next to Sakura stiffened, before giving a nod.

“Is that your brother, Hinata-chan?” Ino asked, who had only just then noticed the other Hyūga.

“M-my… my cousin, N-Neji,” she said looking at her feet and Inner was roaring in Sakura’s head, whishing to be able and smack some self-confidence in her.

Sakura smiled and extended her hand, “It is nice to meet you Neji-san. My name is Sakura.”

Her hand hovered as she waited, but the boy had no intention of shaking it. He only studied her from head to toe and scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

**‘Rude! He’s not going to be an easy one, is he?’**

_‘No, I don’t think so…’_

“Did you just… Hey, you bastard, don’t ignore Saku-chan!”

“Naruto, it’s okay, calm down,” she told him, and her arm dropped on her side again.

Sasuke came closer, while the rest of their friends were low-key glaring at the Hyūga boy. Well, not Kiba, he wasn’t subtle at all. “When someone’s introducing themselves, it’s only polite to do the same, Hyūga.”

“And why would I waste my time with a civilian, Uchiha?”

Sakura grabbed Sasuke’s arm and positioned herself in front of Naruto and Kiba, who were ready to fly towards Neji. “Drop it,” she seethed out to them. “Do as you wish, Neji-san, but regardless of birth status, people should at least try not to be rude towards their future comrades. Hinata-chan, see you tomorrow,” she smiled at the girl, “Have a nice evening, you two!”

Shikamaru and Chōji helped her to drag the boys away, while Ino turned her head back every so often to make sure her glares reached Neji. Sakura greeted the Ino-Shika-Cho trio’s mothers and Hana-nee, before approaching Itachi.

“What was that?” he asked, and Sasuke proceeded to tell him, while Naruto, Ino and Kiba made loud comments about, well, basically how Neji needed a punch or two. Sakura merely shrugged. She was used to it. Even in her new timeline, she’d have to face those kinds of prejudices, just like in her original one.

Itachi leaned down and observed her face, trying to figure out whether she was affected. Eventually he tapped her forehead, “People’s opinions matter far less than the dreams you’ve set for yourself.”

“I know,” she gave him a smile, “Actually, they don’t really matter at all.”

“Good,” he nodded and straightened up, keeping one hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, “You’re both coming home with us. Your parents need to attend a meeting, so you’ll be having dinner with us.”

_‘A meeting? Did they even mention anything earlier?’_

**‘No,’** Inner replied, **‘What do you think it’s about? Business or…?’**

 _‘I have no clue,’_ she sighed in her head.

They all walked together, the children sharing stories of their first day at the Academy, until the point when they had to separate. Naruto and Sasuke decided to have a running contest, while Itachi and Sakura kept their normal pace, watching them with fond exasperation. Sasuke’s stamina was good even at his young age, but of course, not as good as Naruto’s so he stopped panting and taking his water canteen out.

“Ha, I won, ‘ttebayo!”

When they reached the Uchiha compound, some of Sasuke’s relatives stopped them to ask how their first day was, but otherwise, they made their way towards the Head house in silence. Mikoto-san had even more questions, asking about the teachers and their classmates and what was their favorite class.

After washing up, the three of them bundled downstairs to help with setting the table. When Fugaku-san arrived, they sat down for dinner, chatting and complaining about their day once again. They also shared their idea of study dates and joined practice and both Uchiha adults agreed with them. In fact, just as they finished their food, Fugaku led them to the washitsu where he sat with them around the chabudai and urged them to start with their homework.

Sakura wanted to groan, while both Naruto and Sasuke audibly did so.

Copying the alphabet and reading out loud was something they knew how to do well enough, so it took them little time to finish the exercises their senseis had given them. They remained quiet through the process, only the faint taps and swishes of their pencils audile in the room. When they moved to doing math, Sakura couldn’t resist the urge to roll her eyes at the exercise sheet. Addition and subtraction. Really? At least Naruto and Sasuke were breezing through the first portion of their math homework.

When the simple problems with a known question came along, Sakura noticed Naruto fidgeting in his seat. She finished her paper and set it aside, picking the cup of tea Mikoto-san had made and sipped while waiting for the boys to finish. Itachi slipped next to her after having helped his mother with the dishes and reviewed her answers –Sakura flicked him when she saw the teasing smile he had on – and passed it to his father, when asked.

As soon as Sasuke finished he also brought his own sheet for Itachi to inspect. Sakura turned towards Naruto, who was bouncing his pencil on his fingers, eyes roaming all over the questions before him. She leaned over to peer at his answers and frowned softly. When the blond noticed that both his friends were done, he went back to scribbling down numbers, before pushing the paper away.

“Naruto,” she said, as she went through it, “there are some mistakes, but I _know_ that _you_ know all this. We studied them together long ago.”

Rubbing his neck, he smiled awkwardly, “Yeah.”

“Okay,” she sighed. It was obvious that Naruto had some sort distraction problems. As smart as that boy was, he simply couldn’t either stay still or pay much attention to anything he found boring and classes were just that for him. “You didn’t read the instructions, did you?” At his shy shake of the head, she brought the sheet back down. “Why don’t you try to do them again? You can use your fingers if you want, or – oh I know, why don’t you try to imagine that it’s not just numbers but let’s say… frogs. If there are 12 frogs,” she pointed at one of the problems, “in the pond and you know that originally there were only 7,” her pointer finger skimmed over the known number of the addition, “how many came to join them later?”

“Uh,” Naruto scrunched his nose, and held all ten fingers in front of him, before shaking his head and dropping them, “oh, 5!”

“Exactly! I knew you can solve it right,” she smiled. “You can redo them this way if you want, it’s more fun, huh?”

“It is, ‘ttebayo! Thank Saku-chan, I just…”

She patted his shoulder “I know and it’s okay Naruto. Everyone learns things differently.” Gesturing towards his homework, she said, “Why don’t you give it another go?”

He nodded with a smile and picked his pencil up, this time actually reading everything and closing his eyes – maybe to picture them inside his head? – before writing the answers down. Sakura felt Itachi patting her head and when she turned around, she found his attention back to his brother, but Fugaku-san was softly nodding at her.

“You could be an excellent teacher,” he said, and Sakura gave a giggle.

Teaching a class of 10 or 20 snotty brats? Yeah… NO!

“Not one of my plans, Fugaku-san, but if everything else fails, I’ll keep your advice in mind,” she smiled, and her eyes widened when she saw his lips tilting up.

“You do seem to have the patience for it,” Itachi also commented.

Sasuke nodded, “And you’re smart. Hmm, you could be smarter than nii-san, actually.”

“No, I’m not,” she wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of the statement. Uchiha Itachi was a real genius, and, yes, of course her intelligence wasn’t laughable. On the contrary, but she’d be delusional to think she’d be smarter than Itachi. Sakura had some years over him, but his mind worked in a different way, not so unlike Shikamaru’s. He just wasn’t lazy about it. “I just like studying,” she simply said, which wasn’t a lie.

No one was really convinced but they let it go, with Itachi throwing one last knowing look her way. Before Naruto finished the entire sheet, correctly that time, Mikoto-san walked in with some mochi and more tea and milk, for Naruto. Sakura decided to read out loud from their history book, knowing that it would be easier for the blond to retain information. Occasionally, she went completely off the written paragraphs with addition knowledge, because honestly? The book wasn’t as well-written as people would like to believe.

And if her voice hardened at the mention of Madara’s name, no one said anything.

“Why did Madara leave though? Like, wasn’t he and the Shodaime friends? I don’t get that part,” Naruto asked, and Sakura didn’t know how to feel about the history of their village and one of the founders’ betrayal being discussed into the Uchiha compound.

“They were friends and after fighting for so many years, they wanted peace in a village where their clans would be united,” she started, easily enough, “but they didn’t agree on everything. You have to realize something,” Sakura made sure he was paying attention, “when two people of the same power need to come forth and set their differences aside for the common wellbeing, not both could be happy with the compromises they have to make. As I said, they founded Konoha together, but had different views on how the village should be run, and then Hashirama-sama became the first Hokage.”

“So, Madara felt that it was unfair and became angry. That’s why he betrayed the village?” Sasuke asked then.

Sakura shrugged, “That’s what it says in the book. None of us were alive back then, so we can’t say for sure. I read in other books that Madara had also lost his brother and that had also played a part in his decision.”

“Why?”

“Because Uchiha Izuna was killed by Senju Tobirama, the Nindaime Hokage and Hashirama’s younger brother.”

“Huh? Okay, but like did that happen in battle? Back then they were just killing each other, so…”

“You’re right Naruto,” she nodded. “But I think that for Uchiha Madara it was a lot to take in. He founded the village but ultimately had no say in it since the Hokage position went to the Senju. His brother was gone, and he had to interact daily with the man who killed him.”

“Do you sympathize with Uchiha Madara, Sakura-chan,” Itachi asked and Sakura noted then that his parents were also gawking at her.

 **‘Sympathize with that psycho!’** Inner scoffed, **‘Hear, hear!’**

She shook her head and spoke clear and true, “No. I would never betray my village or turn my back to my friends and try to kill them just because things didn’t go my way.”

“How do you know about all these?” Fugaku asked, with a slight edge in his tone. “Where did you find that other book?”

Resisting to squirm under his gaze, Sakura shrugged her shoulders calmly, “In the library. _‘A Study on the Warring States Period’, ‘Hi no Kuni: History and Tradition’,_ and _‘The foundation of Konohagakure no Sato’_. Otou-chan still has his clearance as genin in the library, so he gets some of the books I can’t find in the unrestricted section, like some of the medical books I wanted to study. I find that in most cases, when learning about History it is best to study many sources, not just the one that is widely acceptable.”

_Or well, I fought the man, and he was particularly chatty. The reanimated Hokage were as well…_

“You are not wrong,” Itachi smiled, “But this is an unconventional topic. There are much written and passed down, different according to who you ask.”

“Of course,” Sakura agreed, “And the reason is understandable. But this book,” she pointed at the closed history book they used in the Academy, “is totally biased and lacking many details. Like, no word about Mito-sama and her clan? Just one page dedicated to the destruction of Uzushiogakure? Nothing on the First Shinobi World War other than the death of the Nindaime? I get there are not many references in general, but seriously?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Sakura-chan, but if you say so, it sucks!” Naruto yelled angrily while glaring at the book.

“It would be best if you don’t mention any of these things to your teachers,” Fugaku-san told her before leveling Sasuke and Naruto with the same serious look. “Try to stay away from trouble until you graduate and keep all those questions for when you become genin.”

“Why though?” Sasuke replied. “Are we supposed to not need to know about what Sakura just said, or are we delib – delibar –”

“Deliberately.”

“Thanks,” he nodded to her, “Deliberately being kept in the dark?”

“Sasuke!” his mother for once took a sterner approach, “We are your parents, but we are also shinobi and there are things that we cannot discuss even with our families, unless they are in the ranks as well.”

Deflated Sasuke nodded and returned to reading his book. Sakura picked hers up as well, knowing that the conversation had come to an end, and continued reading out loud, making things easier for Naruto to understand and replying to his and Sasuke’s answers when they had any, until her parents arrived to take them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I hope you're all having a great weakend~  
> Another early update, but I'm going to be extra busy all day tomorrow, so here you go...
> 
> HINATA has finally made her debut and we'll get the full Rookie 9 gang soon. Also, a tiny bit of Neji, who at this point is a little asshole, but don't worry, he'll get better in the future. 
> 
> This is a pretty chill chapter and I think the next couple ones will be as well. I started writing chapter 20 already, cause these days will be busy, as my brother and his girlfriend will be joining us and some other relatives will be around, so I'll have to spend time with them (I'm happy I'll be seeing people after a while, but family reunions.. well, you know how they can get lol)
> 
> To all of you who celebrate the holidays, Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas 🎄 I hope you'll have a great time with family (or friends, or your partners, or alone idk) eat well and in general enjoy these days. I know that Hanukkah just ended, but I want to wish anyone who celebrates it Chag Urim Sameach, even belatedly :)
> 
> To any of you who don't celebrate the holidays, yeah, neither do I, but my family does, so anyway I hope you have fun regardless!!
> 
> Btw, I am going to upload my next chapter on the 27th, so my New Year wishes will be there❤ I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, see you in the comments!!


	20. The Truth Lies Underground

The first Saturday after school started, Sakura ate her breakfast and informed her parents that she would be going to look for Shisui. Her mother wouldn’t let her go completely alone, but Sakura managed to somehow persuade her and told her that she’d stop by their store, so they could return home together. Naruto reminded her that they had plans with their friends at Ino’s house in the afternoon, as if she’d forget when Ino had told her about a hundred times the previous day.

Shisui was in the Police Department and although she didn’t particularly fancy being under the scrutiny of more Uchiha than the ones she liked, Sakura strolled inside with a big – forced – smile and a good morning for everyone, making sure to keep the bag on her hand from jostling too much.

“Oh, it’s you,” a young Uchiha greeted her. “Are you supposed to be walking around by yourself?”

Sakura studied his familiar face, finally placing him in Mayu-baa’s shop. He was one of the Uchiha that had been asking questions at the marketplace before they – _she_ – found Katsumi’s body.

“Yep, it’s fine, Uchiha-san. I’m Sakura by the way,” she extended her hand and watched with amusement as the man first had to look around before responding to the handshake.

“Kosuke,” he told her and raised an eyebrow, “Can I ask why you’re here?”

She smiled and observed him further. He seemed nice, mostly expressionless like most Uchiha she had met, but not in a bad way. Kosuke-san’s chakra told her that he was actually calm and curious at the moment and nothing on him resembled suspicion or some of the slight animosity she would receive from a few other Uchiha policemen.

Eventually she settled to tell him instead of going to the front desk, “I’m looking for Shisui-nii, is he here?”

“Huh, I heard that boy had taken a stray in, but had no idea it was you. Guess I should have made the connection,” he pointed at her hair. Yes, pink hair, always noticeable, blah, blah, blah. “He came in just a while ago to speak with Fugaku-sama.”

“Okay, I’ll wait then. Hey, Kosuke-san, are you and Shisui-nii friends?”

“Friends?” he almost gave a laugh, but instead pointed her towards some chairs. “Not really, but he’s not that bad of a company… sometimes. Shisui is either liked or absolutely despised by some because of his personality. There’s no in-between.”

Her brows furrowed at that, “What do you mean? Shisui is great!” She took a seat, bringing the plastic bag on her lap, while he leaned casually on the wall beside her. He hummed and looked down at her, “How do you know him anyway?”

“Nii-chan found me in the woods once, when I got lost and we became friends,” she replied with their practiced speech about how they come to know one another. Besides, it wasn’t a complete lie. They had met in the forest surrounding Konoha and later became friends.

“You get lost in the woods often then?” At her confused look he continued, “We saw you that night that the girl… was found. Fugaku-sama said you got separated from your group and found her, then called for help.”

Oh, yeah. Thankfully, that hadn’t become public knowledge, but undoubtedly some of the Uchiha and Inuzuka would know since they saw her. “I guess?” she only allowed herself to utter.

“Well, at least you’re doing well after that, but don’t wander around at the forest.”

“You’re nice,” she told him plainly. “Are you sure you’re not Shisui’s friend?”

Shrugging he peered around the room, “He’s my clanmate, that’s enough.”

Sakura chuckled and stood up the moment she felt Shisui and Fugaku-san approaching. When they made it down from the stairs, she ran to Shisui, who had already turned to open his arms for her.

“Birdie, I haven’t seen you in forever! How was the Academy? Has anyone been giving you trouble? Should I kick some ass? Did you miss me, that’s why you came here? Aw, I missed you too!” he rumbled on, while squeezing her and rubbing his cheek to the crown of her head.

“You’re embarrassing, let me down.”

Feigning hurt he did as he was told, “ _I_ am embarrassing you? How can you say something like that Sa-chan?”

“Shisui…” Fugaku sighed closing his eyes. By that time everyone in the room had turned to stare, some clearly amused by the ridiculous sight and others glowering in disapproval.

“Good morning Fugaku-san! Here, kaa-chan made manjū and asked me to bring these for you and the family.”

The Uchiha Head took the bag with a small upturn of his lips, “Ah, I quite enjoy manjū. Make sure to thank her for me.” He lost no time in taking one and Sakura had to bite her tongue in order not to laugh out loud. Itachi and his father were more alike than she had ever thought.

“Don’t I get any?” Shisui whined, trying to sneak one out of the container Mebuki had placed them in.

“You’ll get some later cause you’re coming home for lunch with me.”

“I am? How so?”

Sakura bumped her shoulder to his arm, “Because I haven’t seen you in a while and Naruto missed you too. Also, kaa-chan is mad at you so you need to come and get scolded properly.”

“Mad?” he did a double take, “Why? What did I do now? I swear, Sakura, Mebuki-ba-chan thinks that I’m responsible for anything _you_ get in trouble for.”

“She found the kunai I have under my bed. I told her that you had nothing to do with it, but she didn’t believe me.”

“Shisui did you give Sakura real kunai?” when his nephew denied it, the man leaned down, “Where did you get them from?”

“I bought them with my allowance.” _Using a henge to appear older_ , she didn’t say.

Raising an eyebrow, he stayed silent. Sakura sighed and looked at her feet, “Okay, I may have asked an older person to get them because they wouldn’t sell them directly to me, because I’m too young.”

Technically, she made herself into someone else and bought them, so no lies. Right?

“Sakura…” he gave the same exasperated sigh he had given Shisui. “Why?”

“Because I wanted to practice and Shisui and Itachi-kun aren’t always around to lend me theirs –”

“You’re digging our graves, birdie.”

“– and the plastic ones are just toys, the blunted ones otou-chan gave me don’t even stick on the target. So, I got the real thing,” she chirped and gave him a peace sign.

“Why didn’t you just tell your parents to get you some?”

“You know my kaa-chan, don’t you? She’d have a heart attack.”

“Fine,” he finally said and straightened up. “I assume you want to take Shisui for practice and lunch?”

“Can I?” she asked clapping her hands in front of her, “If he’s not busy, of course.”

Shisui picked her up again, “I’m not,” he smiled and waved at his uncle as he walked away.

“Bye Fugaku-san. See you soon and send Mikoto-san and Itachi-kun my love.”

“Not Sasuke?” he asked amused.

Sakura laughed, watching over Shisui’s shoulder, “I see him every day and we have plans later at Inoichi-ji-chan’s house.” She waved again when he nodded and redirected the gesture at the Uchiha she was conversing with earlier, “It was nice to meet you Kosuke-san, bye-bye!”

The man only raised his hand in acknowledgement, but his focus was on Shisui instead of the girl. As soon as they exited the department and had walked some distance away, the Uchiha she had come to trust the most, put her down but kept her close as they passed through the streets of Konoha.

“So, you met Kosuke.”

Sakura nodded, speeding her pace to keep up with him. Even if he was just walking leisurely, his legs were too fucking long. “Yeah, it’s not the first time I saw him, but the first time we actually talked a bit. He seems nice and you two would definitely make good friends!”

“He’s normal enough, but he doesn’t like Itachi, so…”

“Why not?” she questioned taken aback.

Shisui chuckled and stirred her to the left, by landing his hand on her shoulder, “Most praise Itachi, but not that many like him. It’s a double-edged sword being a prodigy and an antisocial one at that. Plus, ‘Tachi-chan has showed his undoubted loyalty towards the village more than the Clan from a young age.”

“Well, shit,” she mumbled, thinking all of it in her head.

“Yep,” he only said casually. “So, what’s the plan for today? Taijutsu? Ninjutsu?”

Sakura looked up with a small frown, “No. I have to stop by the store before going home, so I was thinking genjutsu. We can try more Sharingan illusions _and_ you are behind on your medical ninjutsu training, so we’ll do some of that.”

“Right, let’s go to my house then.”

She agreed immediately. It would be better if they stayed out of the public eye as much as possible. They stopped by a street vendor to buy some anpan to snack on later, before making their way towards the Uchiha district. Shisui shunshined them to his house, so they wouldn’t be bothered by his clansmen and Sakura found herself being greeted by the most adorable, four-legged furred creatures, also known as Shisui’s cats. Mikan was by far her favorite and the affection went both ways.

They settled in his living room and Shisui began explaining how the Sharingan worked, but Sakura already knew most of those things since she had done her research on dōjutsu under Tsunade-shishō and from whatever Kakashi had told her, or she found out while examining his eye.

Eventually they started their training, with Shisui placing genjutsu on her. That time, he made sure so she could feel them settling, but they were harder to break than normal genjutsu. He threw more on her when she managed to break them, some just as inconspicuous as the one he had placed on her the previous week. Frankly, Sakura had to rely on giving chakra pulses every other minute, just to make sure she wasn’t under a genjutsu.

Shisui went easy on what he showed her. Most of them were simple, making a masked man crash in the living room while holding a sword, causing the effect of a strong earthquake, turning day to night, etc. When she asked for even more intense illusions, he paused but complied, doing something similar to the Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique. For a few seconds, she really thought she had been transported back to the war, since she was in her older body and the smell, the sounds, the destruction and dead comrades were all too realistic. Amongst them though were the corpses of her friends as children, her parents, Itachi and Shisui, all of their bodies pierced through by Madara’s rods.

When she came back from that, she felt Shisui wiping her tears away gently. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. In order to ground herself to the present, Sakura observed the room, finding three things to focus on. An old clock hanging from the wall, the framed photo Mikoto-san had taken while Sakura spent some weeks in their house and finally a copy of the _Silent Footsteps on the Snow_ , an adventure book Shisui had been reading in his spare time. “Again,” she said.

“No. Let’s eat something.”

“Shisui…”

“Sakura, no,” he kept her gaze with no amount of mirth in his expression. “We’ll try again later, but let’s eat first and… just relax for a while.”

When she nodded, he smiled and together they devoured the anpan they bought. Maybe Sakura was hungrier than she had originally thought, or maybe she wasn’t even paying attention to her physical needs. Which was bad, especially for her young body. After only crumbles were left behind, Sakura sat on the sofa again, beckoning Shisui to join her.

“Let’s switch to medical ninjutsu now,” she said, and he agreed pleased. “I remember something you said when you and Itachi-kun were showing us what chakra feel like. Medical ninjutsu can be used for more than healing.”

Raising an eyebrow, he urged her to go on. She showed him the hand seals for the activation of chakra scalpels and began explaining their use, “Chakra scalpels help when you need to make precise incisions for surgeries either by creating an open wound or not.”

“Or not?” he parroted confused but recreated the hand seals, _Tiger – Horse – Rabbit – Rat – Dog_ , until the chakra blades formed around his hands.

“Yes, this technique enables medic ninja to create cuts only internally as well. Of course, it takes practice and impeccable control, but I think you can do it without problems. I wish Itachi-kun was also here so you can both learn how, but I’ll show him another time.”

Shisui smiled, “I think he’ll find it interesting and it is, but I don’t plan on operating someone any time soon.”

With a smirk, Sakura faced him fully, “Remember Shisui, medical ninjutsu can be used outside of healing and this technique is one of the most useful and deadly if used offensively.”

“What?”

“It’s not easy,” she told him seriously, “In battle, it’ll be difficult to cause much damage because the kind of concentration and precision it needs is honestly too much. Still, with practice, you can use the scalpels if you ever find yourself without a sword or kunai. Not only could you create actual wounds, but cut through muscles and nerves, rendering your opponent immobile.”

Shisui breathed heavily as he examined the chakra scalpels that had formed around his hands. Sakura slipped of the couch and trotted to his kitchen, searching through the refrigerator. When she found a piece of uncooked beef meat, she beamed and took it back to the living room with her.

“Okay, let’s start!”

* * *

Sometime around noon, Shisui and Sakura decided to begin their way towards the market. Sakura gave hearty rubs behind every single one of his cats’ ears and slipped on her shoes, straightening her haori, before following Shisui outside. She paused when he did as they exited the front gate. “I’ll need to fix that,” Shisui mumbled, observing a broken wood plank, but quickly shook hies head and beckoned her to follow him.

Sakura threw a glance back to his house as they walked away and further down the compound. “How long have you been living alone?” she asked, keeping her voice down as they began meeting other Uchiha on their path.

For a moment she thought that he had not heard her, but as she was ready to ask once more, he spoke. “My father died early last year, a couple of months before I met you, actually. I have been taking care of him since after the war, because of his injury. My mother passed away the night of the Kyūbi’s attack.”

“I’m sorry,” she said earnestly and squeezed his hand when he offered it. “Don’t you get lonely in there?”

Staring at the clear sky above them he slowly nodded. “I do. Fugaku-oji asked me to move in with them a couple times.”

“But you didn’t.”

“It’s my home.”

Sakura could understand. Her own house had been destroyed the day her parents died in her original timeline and when she landed back in her old room… it wasn’t easy to be in there. But it was her home.

“Can you sleep?” Shisui had turned to look down at her then, but Sakura was facing ahead, “Or do the ghosts keep you awake.”

“Sometimes the former, sometimes the latter,” he replied after a pause. Picking her up in his arms, he jumped on a rooftop and continued their way. “It’s not only my parents’ ghosts that keep me up, though. I think you can relate.”

She didn’t respond, lost in her own thoughts.

When they passed by a small bridge, Sakura tugged his sleeve and told him to let them on the ground.

“Where are we going?”

Sakura send a pulse of chakra to check their perimeter before speaking, “There are safety tunnels running under the village and Naruto showed me this one,” she pointed under the bridge as they walked towards it. “I want to check them out.”

Looking and sensing around to make sure no one would see them, they opened the manhole and climbed down to the tunnel.

“Wow,” Shisui breath, as he activated his Sharingan to take in his new surroundings. “I knew about them, but I’ve never been down here before. I didn’t even know that there is an entrance so close to the compound.”

Sakura hummed and approached a wall, tracing her fingers over the glowing gems that provided light. “There are seals everywhere, protecting from anyone above the ground. No one can sense nor hear us, and I think there are also some that activate a barrier in case there is an attack from the outside.”

“It’s amazing,” he said, coming closer to inspect the gems with his Sharingan. “Those have some kind of chakra circulating in them, but how is that possible?”

“I don’t know,” she replied honestly. “The tunnels were created by the Nindaime, close to the sewer system, in order to evacuate civilians in case of an attack. They were used during my Chūnin exams, when Orochimaru invaded with his Suna allies, but I’ve never been down here in my original timeline either. My mother had said that they were led under the Hokage mountain. There is some sort of safehouse there, with provisions and everything.”

“Wanna check it out?”

Sakura gave a smirk equally as mischievous as his and they began walking. There were no inscriptions to show them the way and even though they were both quite able to navigate their way – obviously; what kind of shinobi wouldn’t – it was still hard to do so, especially when they’d come across overlapping ‘crossroads’.

“So, what’s the deal with the haori? You seem to never take it off.”

Sakura shrugged, “My shishō had – _has_ a similar one. I’m more of a red kind of girl, but green is nice too.”

“It suits you,” he laughed and patted her hair, pouting when he couldn’t ruffle it like usual. “And the braid. Having a makeover, huh?”

She couldn’t resist smacking his arm, “Is that so bad? I kept my hair short for years and I may cut them again, but I… I had forgotten that I also liked them long once. When it grows a little more, I’ll be able to tie it back with the kanzashi you gave me and load the compartment with poison.”

Shisui’s laughter, louder then, echoed through the tunnels. “I’ll make sure to bring you some then. How do you want it, powder form or liquid?”

“I think powder would be wiser to carry in there, but I doubt you’ll find the poisons I like to use.”

“Oh?”

“I make them myself,” she smirked and watched him doing the same. “Just help me find some ingredients and I’ll make you a few batches as well. Ah, and soldier pills, blood replenishing pills…” she counted on her fingers as the kept moving ahead.

“Just make a list,” he nodded. “By the way, I couldn’t find any scrolls with Mokuton techniques.”

With a heavy sigh, she looked up to him, “I know and everything I’ve found just states that Hashirama-sama used his genkai kekkei then and there and against whoever. The only person I know that has these kinds of scrolls is Yamato-taichou and he got them from Danzō, or Danzō gave them to him.”

“Yamato was in ROOT, wasn’t he?”

“Yeah, but Kaka-sensei somehow got him out and they were on the same ANBU team afterwards. I still haven’t seen him around.”

With a hand on her shoulder, he led her through another tunnel, “Let’s just hope that when you do, he won’t be under Danzō’s influence.”

Sakura couldn’t agree more.

“Wait,” she grabbed his arm and pulled him back after some time of walking.

“What is it?”

“I feel something… Something’s off.”

Hearing those words, his Sharingan bloomed to life and Shisui scanned their surroundings in deep focus. “There’s some sort of genjutsu placed over there,” he pointed at another passage. “It’s strong.”

“Can you break it?” she asked, as she let her chakra coat their entire vicinity. “I sense movement. Multiple chakra signatures, but I don’t think we’ve been spotted yet.”

Shisui remained silent as the three tomoe spun faster, eventually setting on a four-point pinwheel pattern. “I can see through it… Sakura we have to leave.”

“What is it?” her hand was already buried under her haori sleeve where she had strapped a kunai. “Shisui?”

“ANBU, more precisely, ROOT. I think we just stumbled on their new headquarters.”

Sakura’s blood ran cold as the words registered in her mind. ROOT, on the safety tunnels under Konoha. The tunnels Naruto often walked through. _Fuck!_ Her blood then boiled in rage and hope. Sai was there. Sai was so close, she could practically –

“Someone’s coming,” she said the moment she registered a new chakra signature. Shisui pulled her in his arms and glued himself to a wall, body tense and muscles ready for a confrontation. She could feel his own genjutsu settling like a blanket over them. Sakura pushed her chakra to a nonexistent form and helped his do the same. Shisui’s chakra at that point were just as familiar to Sakura as her own and they never pushed hers away.

They waited with batted breath, until they saw a figure approaching, clad in black clothes, with two red straps covering their shoulders. The person couldn’t but be a boy, judging from the height. The ROOT agent was about as tall as Itachi and his chakra… Sakura was not familiar with the signature they gave off, but the way they worked inside his body indicated some kind of sickness.

Thankfully, he didn’t seem to notice them, but the moment he stepped closer and Sakura saw his silvery hair, she almost let out a gasp. Shisui’s hold around her tightened but she… she didn’t know what to do. This was most probably Shin. Of course, she couldn’t be sure, for she hadn’t actually met him, but the hair, the assumed age and the likelihood of an illness taking over his body was enough for the pieces to connect in her mind.

 **‘Don’t do anything reckless Outer,’** Inner admonished as she knew exactly what Sakura was thinking. **‘You don’t know him! You don’t know what the seal does exactly. If you…’**

But Sakura was already weaving a henge around her. Making the haori a simple black and her hair a deep auburn. Shisui looked down at her and shook his head, pleading with his eyes to stay put, stay in his arms.

Letting only half of her chakra reemerge – slightly altered as well – she pushed away from Shisui and clutched her kunai when Shin– when the ROOT agent, stopped and took a defensive stance facing their way. She heard Shisui sighing, but he too henged himself into a red-haired teenager with light brown eyes; the Uchiha crest absent from his clothes, and the genjutsu around them lifted.

The boy drew his tanto as fast as lightning and Shisui did the same, but Sakura raised her hands, “No, please stop.”

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” he asked battle-ready, but voice void of any emotion.

Sakura slowly lowered the kunai to the ground and kicked it just far enough that she’d be able to grab it if she lunged on the floor. “You are Shin,” she stated more than asked and saw his fingers give a tiny flinch around the hilt of his tanto. “We are not enemies. Not _your_ enemies if you are indeed Shin.”

Shisui was standing close behind her, ready to grab and shunshin both of them away if anything were to happen, but Sakura made sure to monitor for any other signatures, or changes on those behind the genjutsu.

“How do you know that?”

“It doesn’t matter. I am aware that you can’t reveal anything, but I know who you are and who you work for.”

His blade rose in front of him, but he made no other move, so Sakura continued, ignoring Shisui’s worried glances and Inner yelling inside her head. “I know that you… you don’t want to be in ROOT, but you have no other choice. Your brother –”

This time, he really did flinch and his chakra started buzzing dangerously, “How do you know about –”

“Sai?” she breathed his name and couldn’t quite keep the tension from her tone. Remembering that he might not have gotten his codename yet, she elaborated, “Black hair and eyes, pale skin. Is he okay? Please, just tell me this one thing. Is Sai safe? Is he healthy?”

“You know him,” he said. “How? Did you know him before?” his posture relaxed if only slightly and his arms dropped a little lower. “When he came in, he had no recollection of his family or past. Did you know him?”

“I know him,” Sakura said, heart beating frantically inside her chest. “How about you? Do you remember your life before? Do you remember the orphanage? There was a girl in your room when you were young, with a scar on her face.”

“Momo,” the word came out lower than a whisper and if Sakura hadn’t been so hyperaware, she wouldn’t have caught it.

She nodded, “Yes, Momo, she’s still there. So, you haven’t forgotten everything, their training hasn’t affected you as much.” Sai had been right. He had told her that his brother hadn’t been like all the others; he still remembered things about his life, he had emotions and only pretended not to.

“What? How…”

“We don’t have much time,” Shisui said from behind her and Sakura nodded. They had already stayed too long.

“We must go, but I… I can help you if you wish,” she gulped and took a step forward. “I want to help you, and Sai, and everyone else. I am aware of the seal on your tongues, but I will do anything to help you. Just tell me two things if you can.”

Slowly, after some thought his mask shifted as he nodded.

“Is Sai okay? And recently there were two children abducted from the orphanage, a girl and a boy. The girl was found dead, but is the boy, Yasuo, still in ROOT?”

“He no longer has a name, but yes. And…Sai is well enough.”

Feeling her body losing all the tension it had built up, Sakura’s knees started shaking, her pulse erratic and it was only after so many years of controlling her chakra perfectly that she didn’t let them run wild. Smiling she looked right into the slits of his mask, “Thank you.”

“How can you help?” he said then, something in his voice changing, taking on more… emotion.

Sakura stared, her thoughts in disarray, but tried her best to give a coherent answer. “I will find a way to break the seal. If I can’t then I will just break you and everyone else who hasn’t been deeply conditioned out. They are still looking for Yasuo, so…”

“We’ll have to make precise plans,” Shisui spoke then. “But we do want to help you and take down the person behind this. No one besides us is aware of the extend of what is happening and even we don’t have the entire scope. Or evidence to legally do something.”

“Evidence?” Shin asked. 

“Against Danzō,” she explained and saw him stiffen. “Perhaps I can also help with your illness.” As she saw him grabbing the katana a little tighter, Sakura rushed to explain, “I can feel it through your chakra. If you let me examine you, I could help with the treatment.”

“It’s untreatable,” he responded coldly and Sakura bit back a snort.

Smiling again, she tilted her head, “I’ll be the one to determine that.”

“Will you talk about us to your… supervisors? Does the seal make you tell them everything?” Shisui then asked, and even as he kept his voice level, Sakura watched his eyes tracing the perimeter. They had stayed too long.

“It doesn’t work like that.”

“Good. If you really aren’t as affected by Danzō’s conditioning and want our help, meet us next Saturday, at dawn. Training ground 3. It’s far enough from the village.”

“No, not training ground 3,” Sakura said almost panicking. “The memorial stone is there, and people could be around to pay their respects,” she continued thinking of Kakashi. “Training ground 44. The Forest of Death.”

Shin didn’t give a reply on whether he would be going or not, but he lowered his tanto. “There is an exit 150 meters from here. Do not come back in the tunnels.”

“Thank you. Take care, Shin-kun. And…” she paused slightly, “make sure that Sai is safe.”

Shisui didn’t let her say anything more or listen his answer if he even gave one. Instead, he picked her up and shunshined away, straight under the manhole Shin had told them about. He made quick work to open it and get them out of there, before flickering away as far as possible. When he came to a stop, Sakura let her chakra sense around again and deeming it safe, she dropped her henge and Shisui did the same, giving back her dropped kunai.

“That was reckless. Sakura, you shouldn’t have just given all of that away, or show yourself to him in the first place.” Shisui was angry and according to Inner, rightfully so.

“I know,” she sighed. “I do, but I couldn’t just _not_ do anything. Listen, he didn’t see our true appearance and if what Sai told me about him is true, we get ourselves an ally on the inside.”

He shook his head and sat down on the roof they had landed on, raking his fingers through his dark hair. “I hope you’re right,” he only said resigned and Sakura joined him in sitting down. They had to steady themselves before going back to civilization.

Inside her head, Sakura was already thinking about all the possible ways she could erase or override the seal on ROOT’s tongues. She was not very knowledgeable in seals, honestly, aside from the basic ones and some used in medical ninjutsu, she had no idea of how to create one. She’d have to stop by the library or make Shisui get her some scrolls since he had a higher access. If she managed to find a way… if she could break the seal, then Shin and everyone else who wasn’t too deep in Danzō’s affiliation, could come forward. They could take the Elder down.

“I need to learn fuinjutsu,” she told him, and he nodded in agreement.

“I’ll see what I can get you. I think we should work together on this. My fuinjutsu sills are not advanced, but I studied some before.”

Sakura stood up and offered her hand, “That’s good. Listen, if you don’t want to get involved then don’t. I told you long ago that I won’t pressure you into helping me. The last thing I want is to put you in danger, so –”

“And I said that I will help you. I know that you let your emotions bleed into your mission and maybe you should tone it down, but I don’t blame you,” he sighed once more and picked her up. “We will need a leverage and if this boy can help us, we’ll use it.”

“Shisui…”

“You are here to create a better future and stop a war. You can help whoever you want in order to do that, I’m with you, but we need to make sure that Konoha is free from all the twisted shit she’s drowning in and then find a way to prevent the war from happening. For that, we will do whatever it takes, we’ll use whoever it takes, do you understand?”

At his harsh words and stare, Sakura could do nothing but nod.

* * *

By the time they walked inside the Haruno store, Shisui was smiling as charmingly as ever. On the most part, it was his well-crafted persona, but at least he wasn’t mad at Sakura any longer and his mood was indeed better.

“Mebuki-ba-chan! Your favorite Uchiha is here,” he called and ran to the counter, crushing the blonde woman in his embrace. “Ba-chan, you made manjū but didn’t send any for me,” he whined, still twirling her around the shop.

Sakura watched on the verge of laughter as her mother allowed herself only a few moments of amusement, before she grabbed Shisui’s ear and turned it in her fingers, making him squeak in pain.

“Uchiha Shisui! Didn’t I specifically tell you to not give Sakura any sharp objects until she’s older? And what did you do? Got her a kunai set!”

“Kaa-chan, I told you it wasn’t Shisui!”

Trying to escape her grasp, Shisui promised her that it wasn’t him, “Really I didn’t give them to her. Sa-chan bought them and I just trained her. Would you rather she trained on her own and hurt herself?”

She pinched his ear again, “Then you should have told us. I thought we agreed on you to train her sensing abilities, not her aim!”

“Ow, ow, ow, please stop, I’m sorry!” he cried out and finally her mother conceded and let him go. Shisui took a step back, trying to soothe his abused ear. “And don’t shout that stuff Mebuki-ba, it’s supposed to be a secret.”

“Don’t worry, we have a bunch of silence seals around,” she waved him off and casually sat behind the counter. Sakura and Shisui exchanged a look.

“You do?” he asked, while Sakura tested the existence of the seals and indeed found them activated. Huh, she hadn’t noticed before.

“Of course, we do,” Mebuki huffed a laugh. “We have to ensure our clients’ privacy. Not everyone requests simple things, like a bottle of Suna rum or a simple necklace for their lovers.”

Shisui’s eyes shone with mischief and he sprawled himself over the counter, “Don’t tell me that you’re into some illegal stuff. Oh, I want _so_ in!”

That earned him a flick on the forehead, “Don’t be ridiculous. We abide by the laws, but that doesn’t mean we don’t bring over some valuable and hard-to-get things.” Then with a smirk as devious as Sakura had only seen on Ino’s face, “Why do you think we have such a broad clientele?”

Sakura raised an eyebrow to that but didn’t comment anything. She never knew what her parents dealings were and since she never took over their shop, she never found out any of the details. As long as they weren’t into any shady business, she didn’t particularly care.

“Now, since you’re both here, why don’t you help this old lady to carry some things from the back and put them on display?”

“Old lady? Who?” Shisui smiled and raised Mebuki’s hand for a kiss. “You can pass off as Sa-chan’s older sister.”

Mebuki leveled him with a glare, while Sakura couldn’t keep the laughter anymore. “I hate that I’ll have to meet all the unfortunate souls you’ll seduce one day, Shisui,” Mebuki told him seriously. “If you go around breaking hearts, I’ll break your neck.”

“Ah, no worries,” he waved her off and moved towards the back of the store, “I’ll play nice. You know your daughter is the only girl in my heart, anyway.”

“Don’t say stuff like that,” Sakura groaned and followed him, “If anyone that doesn’t know us hears you, you’ll get in trouble.”

Her mother was laughing behind them as Shisui’s face drained of color. “Oh, Kami! That came out wrong,” he mumbled and raised the curtain to enter the back room where most of the merchandise was stored in. “But I have seen the older you, or real you, whatever…” he whispered, and Sakura simply kicked his leg. “So mean, both of you!”

“What should we bring out, kaa-chan?” she only yelled, completely shrugging him off.

“Two boxes at the right corner. Yellow labels.” Ah, jewelry and other valuable things, like old books, scrolls and quality fabrics.

Shisui opened the first box, finding more packets inside. He passed two small ones to Sakura, while he took a few himself and they made their way outside. Her mother took them and started setting some things up, while they went back to bring the rest. Briefly they paused when the bell over the door chimed, but when they heard her mother greeting the new customer in a friendly manner, they went back to work, taking the boxes out.

Sakura stacked some on Shisui’s arms, took some on hers –making sure they weren’t heavy, so that her mother wouldn’t think anything of it – and carried them back outside. Shisui in front of her came to an abrupt stop, almost making her crash on his back. She watched as his face turned into a mask of cheerful friendliness before he strolled outside.

“Hazuki-san, Izumi-chan!” he acknowledged the new customers and Sakura hurried her steps to see them for herself. The woman and – what Sakura assumed was – her daughter, had dark hair and eyes, both wearing the familiar red and white uchiwa on their shirts.

 **‘Is today the fucking “National meet the Uchiha day”?’** Inner groaned in her head, but Sakura didn’t mind. The girl seemed around Itachi’s age and her mother also seemed to know Mebuki and be on good terms, so yeah, Sakura didn’t, particularly care.

The older woman, Hazuki, turned towards Shisui and smiled, “Shisui-san, how are you? I didn’t imagine we’d find you here,” she said, eyes pointed at the boxes he was carrying.

“Ah, well…” he laughed and deposited them next to Mebuki. “You could say I’ve somehow become part of the Haruno family, by now. So here I am, dutifully helping out!”

Sakura approached them as well, watching her mother’s eyes soften at Shisui’s words. “Nii-chan,” Sakura said and nudged him with the packages on her arms. He turned around and helped her set them down, giving her another pat on the head.

Why did the men in her life always seemed to do that, she’d never figure out.

“Hazuki, do you remember my daughter?” her mother said and the Uchiha woman immediately smiled at the girl.

“Oh, is this little Sakura? Kami, the last time I saw you, you were so small.”

It took everything in Sakura to not slap her hands away when she pinched her cheeks. Instead, she put on a smile and said, “It’s nice to meet you, Hazuki-san.” It wasn’t entirely untrue. Any Uchiha with emotional range bigger than a teaspoon’s, was welcomed in her life.

“Izumi, do you remember Sakura-chan?”

The brunette girl, who had been staring at Shisui, finally turned to look at her, “I think I do recall a baby with pink hair. Nice to see you again, I’m Izumi.”

Sakura shook her hand and mirrored the small smile, “Sakura and although I don’t remember you, I’m happy to meet you now.”

“You know, birdie,” Shisui said and laid both hands on her shoulders, “Izumi-chan and ‘Tachi- chan used to hang out sometimes.”

At that, Sakura’s eyes widened. “Really?” she almost wasn’t able to keep a snort back. “I guess you two _are_ able to make friends then. You just don’t want to,” she half-heartedly glared at him.

“Again, so cruel to me, Sa-chan. My heart is really going to crumble like dust if you keep treating me like that.”

While the two older women and even Izumi laughed at his antics, Sakura only stared at him blankly. “Don’t worry. I’ll heal it if it does.” She did smile when he picked her up and kissed her temple. Sakura was afraid that he’d still be somewhat mad at her, but he wasn’t just pretending for the sake of her mother and his kin. They were fine.

“I know,” he whispered and returned his attention back to Mebuki. “Ba-chan, we’re done from the back. Need anything else?”

“No and thank you Shisui-kun. Why don’t you two stay with Izumi-chan while I help Hazuki?”

Both nodded and Sakura let herself on the ground again, taking the older girl’s hand, “Are you a kunoichi?” she didn’t really have to ask, since the hitai-ate was visible on her forehead. “Come on, I’ll show you some pretty cool and sturdy clothing materials.” While she dragged Izumi away, Shisui trailed behind them, him too glancing around the shop, occasionally stopping to take a better look at some of the things on display.

“Wow, this is great,” Izumi said while stretching a black shirt. “Is it waterproof?”

Sakura nodded, “Yes, it’s from Mizu no Kuni, waterproof and maintains your body heat.”

“I haven’t found anything like this in any other shinobi shops around the village.”

Just as Sakura was ready to reply, Shisui cut her off, “Those kinds of clothes are more popular in Mizu than anywhere else. The Haruno just have a large circle of trading partners, not to mention that Kizashi-oji-chan travels literally everywhere.”

“If you continue like that, kaa-chan will never let you leave the store, you know,” Sakura joked, and he did snort with amusement.

“If my shinobi career fails, I know where to come, then.”

Izumi chuckled at that and turned to face Sakura once more, “Do you attend the Academy Sakura-chan?”

“Just started this week,” she chirped.

“That’s great! I just graduated and was placed on a team, but I’ll look forward to working with you in the future!”

Sakura’s smile was big and all too genuine then, “Of course! Hey, Izumi-san, are you really Itachi-kun’s friend?” The Uchiha girl’s mood soured with those words and she went back on observing the black material. Sakura exchanged a look with Shisui, but he simply winked and walked away. 

“I was. I _think_ I was when we were younger, anyway.” Her tone had a certain sadness laced in it and Sakura easily identified it as longing. It was the same longing she once expressed when talking about Sasuke, after he joined Orochimaru. “We used to live in the civilian district you know, if you haven’t moved, then we used to be neighbors. After the Kyūbi’s attack, my kaa-san and I moved in the compound and Itachi-kun became my first friend. My only friend,” she sighed and shook her head. “Doesn’t matter.”

Taking the shirt, she moved away, towards the counter where her mother and Mebuki were. For some reason, Sakura felt her chest tightening from Izumi’s words and her curiosity of what happened spiked inside her. The girl seemed kind and obviously, she wasn’t a full-blood Uchiha. Was the discrimination against everyone that had ties in the clan pushed them to move in the compound? What happened with Itachi? The way Izumi spoke about him… Well, Itachi could use more friends and Sakura would find a way to rekindle that old friendship of theirs.

Shisui picked her up again and squeezed her sides when he realized that she was overthinking. Sakura was glad about that and let him carry her close to counter, where they said their goodbyes to the Uchiha mother and daughter.

“Are you coming back to the compound with us, Shisui-san?” Hazuki asked as they were making the way outside.

Shisui shook his head, “I’m grabbing lunch at the Haruno’s today. See you around.”

Hazuki stopped to hug Mebuki before exiting the shop and whispered something at the blonde woman. Her mother smiled and squeezed her hand, “Let’s meet again soon. It was really nice to see you, dear.”

She nodded and waved back at Sakura, “Give my regards to Kizashi. And tell him to stay put for once, yeah? Idiot, leaving his wife and kid all the time…” with a shake of her head and Mebuki’s laughter they left the shop.

“Okay,” her mother said after a while, “If you’re ready, let’s go home.”

* * *

Hours after they had their lunch, Shisui was still in their house, but neither him, nor her parents seemed eager for his leave. Sakura and Naruto had gone to Ino’s house and stayed until before dinnertime, but Shisui was still there when they returned. Apparently, he had spent some time in the garden with Kizashi and even helped Mebuki to prepare dinner.

They found him sprawled on the couch, listening to her father’s stories and laughing softly, but genuinely. Sakura thought that she had never seen him more _real_ than right there, sitting on her parents’ worn-out couch, muscles relaxed and eyes blinking lazily at the lull of her father’s voice and her mother’s soft humming as she folded laundry.

Well, at least until Naruto flew on him and began a tickling fight.

Seeing that, _them_ , Naruto, Shisui, her parents, in her home, laughing and joking and occasionally scolding on her mother’s case, Sakura couldn’t help but feel warm inside her chest. _That_ was something she would have to preserve. Something she would have to fight for in order to keep intact. She didn’t join them, content in just observing from her seat at the kotatsu.

Sometime after dinner they filtered back in the living room. Shisui and Naruto joined her on the floor, with the former looking at her curiously. Under any other circumstances, she’d be joining in their silliness and games, she’d be snuggling on his lap, while holding Naruto’s hand. Sakura shook her head, smiling gently to him and sat back to watch them as Naruto wanted to test his strength against Shisui. They arm-wrestled and Shisui did let Naruto bend his arm, but the boy frowned and told him to take him seriously. Well, the blond lost the next few rounds of course, but he didn’t want to quit just yet.

Sakura’s head snapped to the living room window, alerting Shisui and just as he turned to see what was wrong, an ANBU shinobi appeared and knocked on the glass. Kizashi made to stand, but Shisui was faster.

“Do you need something?” his voice was almost to the point of being harsh when he slid the window open. The ANBU – Sakura somewhat knew their signature but couldn’t connect it with a face or a name – simply stared at him before extending a sealed scroll to him.

“Is this for me?”

The masked shinobi tilted their head in affirmation and vanished from sight. Shisui locked the window and opened the scroll. The moment his posture tensed ever so slightly – Sakura was certain that not many could have even noticed the miniscule movement, but she had spent too much time with Shisui at that point – she was on her feet.

Without turning to face her, Shisui ruffled her then loose hair, when she stepped close enough. “Don’t worry, everything’s fine,” he said, but Sakura knew better. He turned around and smiled brightly at her parents, who had been wearing identical frowns. “Just a mission scroll,” he lied effectively and went back to arm wrestling with Naruto.

Naruto was already snoring softly by the time the episode of a show about a samurai and a kunoichi being in a forbidden affair, ended. Kizashi took him in his arms to bring him to his room, and as Shisui was getting ready to go, her mother called out to him, “Shisui-kun why don’t you spend the night here?”

He seemed to be thinking it over for a while, before he gave an easy smile, “Thank you Mebuki-ba-chan. If you don’t mind.”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I did,” she smiled back. “I’ll give you some of Kizashi’s clothes to wear. Hopefully, your mission doesn’t start early.”

He shook his head, “Not before noon,” he assured her. “I’ll have breakfast with you and then head home to get ready.”

“Can Shisui-nii stay with me?” Sakura turned her puppy eyes on her mother, who simply leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“Yeah, but you both sleep early, okay? You have to finish your homework tomorrow and Shisui-kun has a mission to rest for.”

Sakura nodded obediently and dragged Shisui upstairs, while her mother extinguished all the lights on the ground floor. She changed into her pajamas while he waited for her mother to provide him with some sleepwear and by the time he came to her room in an awfully large shirt and pants that pooled around his ankles, she had already slipped under the covers, with her notebook in hand. She had to write down about the encounter with Shin and the new ROOT hideout in the tunnels.

Shisui joined her under the covers and activated the silence seal, finally giving a deep sigh. Sakura let her notebook on her nightstand and turned off the lamp. “It’s not a mission, is it?”

“No,” he turned on his side and brought her under his arm, “I’m meeting my ANBU team at noon.”

At the slight edge of anxiety that she picked in his voice, Sakura squeezed his waist, bringing her head next to his heart. She didn’t let go, even after she used her chakra to make him fall asleep.

If she cried that night, Shisui couldn’t have heard and his shirt would be dry by morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! How was your Christmas? I hope you had fun ❤
> 
> Okay, I know I said that the next couple of chapters are going to be a little chill and calm and all that, but I couldn't resist writing about the new ROOT HQ and SHIN!!
> 
> Also, we get Izumi, who at one point had been living seperate from the Uchiha Clan with her family, cause her dad was not an Uchiha. So, I made her family be like the Haruno's old neighbours :P 
> 
> Shisui is on his way to be adopted by the Haruno fam as well, just like Naruto and I'm all for it ;) Next chapter we have more of Shisui's ANBU team.
> 
> ANYWAY, I would like to wish you (early) Happy New Year!!🎉 Let's all hope 2021 will be a better year for us all ❤ Much health, happiness, successes and of course love to all of you :)  
> Btw I'm getting kind of depressed thinking that this time last year I was vacationing from Manchester to Liverpool and finally to London for the holidays and now I'm in my small village in the middle of nowhere in Greece, unable to see any of my friends. If I were to be away from my family as well, I'd probably have gone crazy by now...
> 
> P.S. *shameless plug* I'm going to be posting a new fic soon (I'm thinking New Year's day) about the Warring States Period. It's going to be a soulmate AU with the main couple of Sakura+Shisui, but y'know more are going to be in there as well. Team 7 will of course be platonic soulmates and there's like a TON of worldbuilding and the Haruno are some sort of a shaman clan. Yeah, I've invested a lot of time on that one, so if anyone's interested, please give my new baby a chance :)
> 
> Okay, that's all I wanted to say... I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always I'll be waiting for your comments ❤  
> Again, sorry for any mistakes, please point them out so I can fix them :)


	21. Fresh Blossoms

Sometimes Sakura thought that she could as well start living in the library. After her classes ended at the Academy, on Monday, Tuesday and then Wednesday, she had let Naruto return home with her mother, while she made her way to her favorite place in Konoha.

Like clockwork really, she’d say goodbye to her friends, ask Naruto if he wanted to come with her, to which he’s scrunch up his nose and refuse and then she’d spend hours in the library, surrounded by scrolls and books, her own notebooks and colored pens, before going home for dinner. Sakura’s newest obsession was of course fuinjutsu. Shisui had promised her that he’d pick some studying materials for her, but she hadn’t seen him since they had breakfast at her house on Sunday morning, before he had to meet with his ANBU team.

To be completely honest, Sakura had been worried. She knew that her Uchiha friend was fine, and she could sense his chakra in the village’s vicinity, but three days of radio silence were too much for her to handle. That afternoon, as she was copying some basic fuinjutsu theory on her notebook, she decided that she would search for him, before having to return home for dinner.

Keeping some distance from a chūnin she saw in the library, she packed her notebooks in her schoolbag and brought two of the books she was studying to the front desk. The librarian smiled at her in recognition and wrote the book codes before handing them back to the girl.

“Will one week be enough, Sakura-chan?”

“Yes, thank you. I will return them as soon as possible,” she smiled and holding them tight on her chest, made her way outside to the bustling streets of Konoha.

_‘Now, should I go straight to the Uchiha compound?’_

Inner hummed, **‘Maybe he’s been working in the Department. Try there first.’**

Sakura walked down the street her parents’ shop was located in, barely giving it a glance. They had closed for the day, like most other merchant stores, but she did stop by Mayu-baa-chan’s and grabbed a few boxes of dango and mochi. Her father would certainly appreciate them and if Itachi were to be at the Police Department, he’d like a few dango too.

Smiling at everyone she passed, Sakura hummed a tune the Allied Shinobi Forces had come up during the War. It was a sad song, one they’d murmur around the fires after burying their dead and tended to their wounded, but it reminded her of what she left behind, of _who_ she left behind.

What she didn’t expect that afternoon, was to spot a mop of silver hair amongst the crowd. Maybe she should let him be, but just a quick chat to see how he was doing, wouldn’t hurt. So, picking up her pace, Sakura started running towards Kakashi’s form. He was in simple black clothing, no jōnin vest, no ANBU gear, or his hound mask.

It could be the first time she saw him so… naked while outdoors.

Well, he was covered from – literally – head to toe, but still, Hatake Kakashi without his standard green vest, or ANBU uniform at this point in his life, was as good as roaming around naked.

 _‘How fucking long are his legs?’_ she groaned internally, _‘he’s not even hurrying, and I still can’t catch up to him.’_

 **‘We’re just too short,”** Inner mirrored her disdain.

Running at almost full speed then, Sakura managed to reach just a few steps behind the man, “Kakashi-san!” she called and watched in amusement as her sensei stopped, looked back and hurried to hide his Icha-Icha. When she was at his side, she smiled brightly, “What were you reading?” she asked in true childlike innocence.

Inner snorted.

“Maa, nothing for your eyes, Sakura-chan,” he scratched the back of his neck and started walking again; she followed, trying not to laugh, “What do _you_ have there?”

Sakura again cursed him in her head. While he took one step, she had to take three. “I was wondering about fuinjutsu and I rented a couple of books on the theory. How are you, ‘Kashi-san? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I’m good,” he said quickly and glanced down at her, “Fuinjutsu, huh? Changing your future plans?”

She almost stopped to look at him, but that would mean losing him amongst the people in the marketplace. Maybe that was his goal. “Not at all. I just want to have a well-rounded knowledge. Where are you going?”

“Where are _you_ going?”

“I asked first,” she pouted, but he only hummed, slipping his hands in his pockets. “Fine,” she huffed irritated, “I haven’t seen Shisui in a while and I’m on my way to the police department and if he’s not there, I’m going to the compound. Now your turn.”

He grumbled something about Shisui, but it was too low to hear over the bustle of the marketplace. “I believe I never promised to tell you,” he finally replied, and she could see the smug smile stretching his mask.

She could feel the vein popping in her forehead, but Sakura did her best to take steady calming breaths. “Alright, don’t tell me, you meanie.”

“Why are you following me, kid?” he asked after a while. Even if he was facing ahead, Sakura saw the glances he threw around and she knew just how much he wanted his little orange book to hide his face behind.

Sakura shrugged, “I’m not, we just happen to be going in the same direction and I’m keeping you company until we have to separate.”

“You have an answer for everything, don’t you?” he gave a small chuckle, quickly concealed by a cough. “It’s getting late though. You should probably head home.”

She dared a step closer to him, mainly because she would have crushed into a young couple otherwise, “It’s fine. I’ll go after I find Shisui-nii. Is it your day off?”

Sakura jumped when water splashed her feet, when a middle-aged woman threw a bucket of dirty soap water on the street. She examined her books, making sure they hadn’t gotten wet and heaved a sigh of relief.

“You got your pants dirty.”

“I noticed, thank you,” she retorted. “So, is it?”

“Is it what?”

“Your day off,” she gritted out.

He hummed and ruffled her hair, “Maybe, maybe not.”

Sakura was ready to bolt out of reach – he had messed her braid! – but stopped and made a sharp turn when she felt the familiar call of Shisui’s chakra. “It was great to see you again, Kakashi-san, but I have to go.” Jade eyes focused on his lone grey and she scowled, “Next time, try not to pretend that I’m an idiot,” she said and walked away.

Keeping her books balanced on her hip, she tried to open the door leading to an izakaya, wondering what Shisui was doing in there, but then he _was_ technically allowed to drink alcohol, or perhaps he was there for the food. A hand tried to stop her, and she didn’t have to turn to see Kakashi’s exasperated face – or whatever of it was visible, anyway.

“You’re too young to go in there,” he told her.

“I can go, if I only order something to eat,” she replied airily and pushed the door with her foot, stepping inside.

She heard him sigh, “You’re not telling your parents I let you come here with me.”

“Why are you coming with me anyway? I’ll be fine,” she waved him away.

“I’m meeting some… friends here.”

Sakura had to raise an eyebrow at that. Genma was not here, neither was Gai-sensei. Out of the familiar signatures it was only Shisui and … her breath caught on her throat when she found the other one. Snapping her eyes to the left, there at the back of the establishment – 

She had to do a double take, because she was certain that it was _him_ , but wow, Yamato-taichou really had no style when he was younger. A _mullet_? Really?

Regardless of the weird haircut, it was Yamato, and he was sitting with Shisui and five other people, Sakura somewhat knew, but also didn’t. But Shisui hadn’t mentioned that he had met Yamato – or probably Tenzō still – so why would the two be together? Since when did Shisui know any of these – oh, _oh_ _fuck_ …

His ANBU team.

Sakura and Kakashi had remained at the entrance of the izakaya, the girl staring at the table and feeling her sensei observing her as she did so. Just then Shisui’s head popped up and turned around, onyx eyes meeting spring green, before he focused on the man next to her and back again. He only raised a hand to beckon her closer and the stupor Sakura had found herself in, crashed, so she approached them with the Copy Nin trailing behind her. When Kakashi sat down, Sakura briefly wondered how long he’d make them wait for him.

“Sa-chan,” Shisui said, barely audible and extended his arm. At once, Sakura set her books and the bag of dango down, before she grasped him tightly and allowed him to pull her for a hug.

She sent a flicker of chakra in his body, making sure he was unharmed and whispered too low for anyone to listen, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” They pulled away and Shisui glanced at Kakashi, giving a nod, before addressing her again, “What are you doing here? I’m not sure you can be in here without your parents.”

Still not letting go of his hand, she smiled, “I can if I only come for food. Besides, I entered with Kakashi-san, you think anyone’s going to question _him_? Anyway, I was looking for you, I was on my way to the police department and then the compound if I didn’t find you there, but then I… you know.”

“I see. I’m sorry I haven’t been around much,” he fixed her hair, that Kakashi had messed up, and then cleared his throat, “Oh yeah, guys, this is Haruno Sakura, birdie, these are, uh, some friends.”

“You don’t have friends except for me and Itachi-kun, but I’ll just pretend that you’re not lying,” she said wryly and glanced around the table, waving her hand, “Hi, nice to meet you.”

The only female in their table, a kind looking young woman, with short brown hair and someone who had definitely been on Naruto’s guard – Sakura could finally put a face on the chakra signature – smiled back to her. The rest – some had also been around Naruto for sure – were simply staring between Kakashi, Shisui and the odd pink-haired girl.

“Um, taichou…” a man with ashy blond hair began, but Kakashi waved him off.

“What are you guys having? Are you hungry Sakura-chan?”

She shook her head, still observing the people around her.

Truly, she did her best to keep her eyes away from Yamato, but it was impossible. She realized she had been a little too focused on him when she saw his cheeks flushing and looking away quickly.

Shisui noticed as well and flicked Sakura’s forehead, “Oi, no looking at boys till you’re older.”

“What the hell are you on about?” she frowned, while rubbing her forehead. She knew of course, that Shisui only said that because she had been staring at her taichou and it would seem odd, but their little exchange managed to elicit some chuckles around the table, and Yamato to blush even redder. “I have things to do before I even think about that.”

“And you’re 6,” Kakashi bit out, but neither Sakura nor Shisui paid him any mind.

“Good girl,” Shisui said and picked up the books she had let down, “Ah, yes, fuinjutsu. How’s it going?” he gave her a meaningful look, but Sakura only squeezed his hand.

“Slow as hell,” she sighed, and ignored Kakashi’s eye drilling a hole on the back of her head. “I sort of understand the theory, but the application is so damn difficult. And don’t get me started on trying to come up with my own seals.”

“Hey girl, your mom let you use that kind of language?” one of them asked, side eyeing Shisui a little too bitterly for her taste.

Sakura also noticed Shisui’s smile weakening slightly when he heard the man’s voice and she decided then that she didn’t like whoever that person was. “Not really, but she’s not here, is she? Also, I believe Shisui-nii gave you my name, so maybe use it instead of referring to me as _girl_.”

“Sakura…” Shisui groaned but was cut off from that same person.

“Definitely not an Uchiha but you got their snobby bullshit right,” the man sneered, “Can see how you two get along so well. A word of advice, _girl_ , stay away from those red-eyed jerks, or you’ll end up screwed up, maybe even dead.”

She felt Shisui stiffen, while a tense silence fell around the table. Inner roared in her head, calling for blood, for his throat between her teeth, and Sakura herself wasn’t so opposed to the idea.

“What did you say?” she growled out, glaring at the man across from her and her muscles tensed, ready to leap. Shisui grabbed her tightly, his fingers leaving bruises on her skin and was ready to scold her, but she honestly didn’t care. “What do you think you know about the Uchiha? And do tell me, what the hell do _you_ think you know about _Shisui_?”

At everyone’s stunned silence due to her anger, Shisui chuckled to alleviate the atmosphere but it was Kakashi who spoke, low but commanding, “He knows nothing, and he shouldn’t judge ahead, right Kō?”

“Yes, taichou,” the man – Kō – said, but it was obvious that he didn’t agree. Sakura continued to glare at him but eventually huffed her irk away and turned to smile at Kakashi.

“So, are there any medic-nin amongst your… friends?”

He shook his head and Sakura frowned. She picked one of the books she got from the library that day and pushed Kakashi back, so that she could climb on his lap. He was reluctant to be used as a chair but didn’t push her away. Searching through the pages, she finally exclaimed triumphantly and pushed the book towards Shisui, “Sharingan,” she only said and watched as he activated his dōjutsu.

“What’s this?” he asked as he scanned the page.

“Medical fuinjutsu. To put it simply, this one is used to clot blood faster. You apply it either on yourself or on a comrade when you don’t have the option of healing injuries. Since it’s iryō fuinjutsu, it doesn’t require a large amount of chakra, unlike other seals.”

He hummed and continued memorizing the seal, tracing around it with his fingers, “Just great control over whatever amount you put in?”

“Yes, pretty much,” she agreed, “But you’ll need to monitor and even re-apply it if you need a lot of time before you can close the wounds yourself.”

“And if I’m low on chakra?”

Sakura leaned back on Kakashi’s chest, who grumbled, but positioned his arm around her, “Either take a soldier pill,” she grimaced, “or you design it and someone else fuels it with chakra.”

“We didn’t know you’re skilled in medical ninjutsu, Shisui-san,” the female amongst them said, with raised eyebrows.

Exchanging a glance with Sakura, he pulled his easy-going smile on, “Sakura-chan and my cousin are interested in it, so I study with them. Also,” he pointed at his still eerie red eyes, “I’ve used my Sharingan to pick up a thing or two, while I was being healed.”

“You still should have listed that in your information,” Kakashi spoke and Sakura’s body rumbled along with his chest.

Shisui waved his hand dismissively, still reading from the fuinjutsu book, “I’m barely any good at it.”

“Liar,” Sakura snorted and turned slightly, so she would still be glued to Kakashi, but also able to look into his lone eye, “He could be amazing, ‘Kashi-san. Shisui’s control is nearly perfect.”

“ _Yours_ is perfect, mine can hardly compare,” the Uchiha responded absentmindedly before he realized what he had said and clammed his mouth shut.

“Indeed, you chakra control must be on the top percentile,” Hyūga with shaved head sitting next to the only woman said and everyone turned their focus on him with curiosity. “You were able to manifest your chakra visually during your training, in spite of your young age.”

“Why am I not surprised?” her sensei mumbled quietly.

Sakura slightly panicked, but then remembered the time Itachi and Shisui demonstrated how to do that to all of her friends, “Hmm, so you’re on Naruto guard as well,” she leaned forward and propped her chin on her hand, “I hope you’re doing a better job than some of your comrades.”

The Hyūga and a couple others on the table were taken aback and glanced suspiciously between her and their taichou. Kakashi chuckled and patted her head, “It’s fine, Sakura-chan knows that there are people around Uzumaki Naruto, and is aware of mine and Kuma’s identities,” he told his team and then tugged on her braid. Sakura let the motion move her back to his chest even if that wasn’t Kakashi’s intention.

“You shouldn’t be so forward with ANBU, birdie,” Shisui quipped and turned another page.

She giggled in her hands, “Itachi-kun said the same when I joked around with Dango-san.”

“Making him eat dango in front of the Hokage is not okay.”

“Let’s see, do I care?” she hummed and waited until he raised his eyes to her, “Nope,” she smiled and Shisui shook his head. Remembering the dango in her plastic bag, she brought them out and opened one box, gesturing for everyone to take some, while she continued, “I did make him flinch when I asked him to train me for ANBU, it was fun!”

“Let’s pretend you never said that. Did you already know who Kuma was then?” Kakashi questioned and she shifted to face him again, while everyone observed. She didn’t want to lie, but she couldn’t exactly tell him the truth.

Sakura pouted, “Kind of. I mean, I knew he was Dango-san and that he was on my roof that night with you and I had seen him around Naruto. It’s _his_ fault for revealing his identity to me, Kakashi-san,” she crossed her arms, but couldn’t keep the smile at bay. “I mean, how could he possibly know what I said when I was in a room with only a handful of people? Anyone would have made the correlation.”

“Most people don’t.”

“Most people are not Haruno Sakura,” Shisui smiled and gave the book back. Sakura sent him a wink and leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

He hummed and looked at Yamato, nodding his head, “Sakura-chan says you have good chakra control as well, Tenzō-sempai.” Then he opened her bag and searched inside, “This one?” he asked, pulling a yellow notebook out and she nodded. He handed it over to Yamato.

“How do you know that and what is this?” he asked, opening the notebook.

“Some basic theory of medical ninjutsu and application techniques. If you’re interested Shisui-nii can show you some jutsu. And I know because I also have good control and I can tell when other people do as well.”

“Sa-chan makes some killer notes. Be thankful she’s willing to share,” Shisui laughed, leaning back into his chair.

Sakura waved him off and snuggled closer to Kakashi, half-hugging him. She’d have to leave soon, and she still wondered how they had let her stay as long and even allowed her to partake in ANBU related conversations.

“Are you trying to turn everyone into a medic?” Kakashi asked and she hid a snort.

“Well, from what Shisui and Itachi-kun have told me there is a serious lack on medic ninja. Don’t you think it’s wise for most shinobi to at least know the basics? What happens when you’re on a mission away from the nearest hospital and there’s no medic in your team?”

He hummed and nodded slightly. “You do have a point, but won’t you need these notes?”

She almost gave a laugh, but instead, she shook her head, rubbing his shirt, “Already memorized them. Honestly, I wrote them down for Itachi-kun or Shisui-nii, since I had to return some of the books to the library. Tenzō-san,” it was _so_ weird to call him anything but Yamato-taichou, “can have them. I’ll just redo them.”

“No need,” Shisui said then, taking out more of her Academy books to look through, “I can always come to you if I need more info and ‘Tachi is doing well in his training at the hospital. You should probably go see him one of these days, he has something for you as thanks.”

“Thanks?” she scrunched her nose, “Why would he need to thank me?”

With an incredulous look, Shisui pointed at her, “You got him in the program, Sakura.”

“Kaa-chan talked with her friend and if Itachi-kun himself didn’t have what it takes, he wouldn’t have gotten in. I didn’t do anything.”

“We both know that’s not true,” he smirked, “Just go see him tomorrow after school. How’s that going by the way?”

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes, feeling Kakashi’s electrical chakra running in his body, “Awful.”

“They started bullying you again?”

“Bullying?” Kakashi parroted and she felt his arm tighten ever so slightly around her.

Sakura rolled her eyes, “I don’t care about what those idiots say to me, but they are still mean to Naruto. _And_ the teachers are also not treating him well, so by extension, they don’t treat me well, either.”

Shisui propped his head on one hand and gave her the other to hold, “Why?”

“Um, because…” she bit her lip, “They are terrible at what they teach us, okay? Naruto and I already know all that stuff, but they never let us answer anything in class. Our sensei put Naruto in detention last week because he was just staring out of the window and then I called her out and she put me in detention too. Also,” she looked away, “I may have punched a couple kids for being mean to Naruto and bullying Hinata-chan, so...”

“Sakura, we talked about violence,” he sighed, while the Hyūga had leaned forward after Sakura spoke Hinata’s name.

She smiled, “Don’t worry, I didn’t hurt them… much. I’m waiting until taijutsu classes start to do that and call it _‘friendly-spar-accidents’_.”

“You’re going to be expelled.”

“I won’t if they learn to be respectful to their peers and future comrades.”

The Hyūga did ask what Sakura was expecting him to. “You are acquainted with Hinata-sama?”

“If you’re talking about Hina-chan, yes. We met on our first day and became friends.”

“She doesn’t have many friends.”

Sakura smiled kindly at the young man, “She does now. We like her, my friends and I, I mean. She’s shy, but we’ll work on that. For some reason Hina-chan is still not allowed to hang out with us, but we won’t give up, shannaro!”

“Maa, are you gathering clan kids for some kind of collection, Sakura-chan?”

“Yes, ‘Kashi-san, you know what I named it?” She didn’t nudge his ribs, no matter how much she wanted to, “ _Friends_.”

He grinned under the mask and messed her braid again. “Stop that!” she hissed. “Anyway, I’d better go. I’m sorry I stayed this long,” she looked around the table with a smile for everyone – except Kō – and slid off Kakashi’s lap. “I just wanted to see Shisui-nii.”

Said person pulled her in a tight hug and nuzzled his face on her hair, while Sakura smoothed his dark locks. He was still tense, and Sakura could only guess that he still didn’t feel comfortable with his new team.

“I’ll try to come by one of these days,” he promised.

She nodded, “It’s okay, if you can’t. Ah, by the way, I’m still coming over to your house this weekend, right?”

“Friday,” he said. “We need to wake up extra early. Have you spoken to your parents?”

“They agreed and they think it’s a good idea I’ll be out of the house, because I’ll also be painting my room!”

“Green?” Kakashi asked then and Sakura swirled around to pin him with a curious look. “Ah, I overheard that same night we met on your roof.”

She mockingly cringed in disgust, “That’s a total invasion of privacy, but yes, light green.”

“You do seem to like the color,” Yamato – Tenzō – said then, gesturing at her haori with a smile and Sakura couldn’t help but mirror it.

“That’s true, although I’m more of a red kind of person.”

“Red hides blood stains,” the man with ashy blond hair said and Shisui threw him a poisonous glare, before sighing when Sakura beamed proudly at the man. She knew her red clothes in her previous timeline were eye-catching, _but_ they did hide bloodstains, he was right.

“I know what you’re thinking and no.”

She scowled, “But Shisui, it’s my sig –”

“No. Black, dark blue, green or grey clothes when you’re out in the field. Red will make you easy target.”

“Because the hair won’t?” she asked incredulously.

He rolled his eyes, “Henge or dye.”

“Like hell I’ll hide my hair. I mean if a mission calls for it, sure, but otherwise, it’s a no.”

“I think you’re both getting a little ahead of yourselves,” Kakashi said clearly amused. “The kid just started in the Academy. It’ll take years until the time comes that she needs to think about missions unless she graduates early.”

Shisui groaned as Sakura perked up, “Don’t give her ideas, Hatake-san,” then sternly to her, “I know you think the Academy is boring but don’t even think about it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she sighed, “I was thinking I could…”

“No.”

“You’re no fun.”

Shisui packed her bag and offered it to her, “You’re going to be late for dinner and tell Mebuki-ba-chan that _I_ had nothing to do with it this time.”

“I did come here because of you,” she smirked and slinged her bag on her shoulders. “My parents are worried about you.”

“Worried? Why?”

Sakura threw her hands up in exasperation, “Because you told them that you’d be leaving for a mission after he,” she pointed at the dark-haired man who hadn’t spoken a word, “came with the scroll and you were acting strange during breakfast. You didn’t even send your crows to let us know that you’re okay all these days and otou-chan has been asking me if I saw you, like every other hour.”

With tender eyes, Shisui looked at her and then out of the window, “I’ll pick you up tomorrow and have dinner with the family unless something comes up.”

“Good,” Sakura smiled, “I’ll go now, but a word…” she turned towards Kakashi and leaned close, “I told you earlier, that I am no idiot and we both know that I know you’re not Shisui’s _‘friends’_ so let me just say this, Kakashi-san,” her green eyes turned to steel, “He stays alive under your command, or Kami have mercy on your soul, because I won’t.”

His lone grey eye watched her in what most people would presume uninterest, but Sakura knew better. She knew _him_ better. Without breaking eye-contact, she moved even closer and stretched to hug him, not letting go, until Kakashi’s arms wrapped around her as well and he gave her a familiar pat on the head.

Eventually she stepped back, spun around and glared straight at Shisui, who had been watching wide-eyed, like the rest of the people on their table, “And _you_! You better make sure that he,” she pointed at the silver-haired man, her sensei, “gets home in one piece. Got it?”

“I’ll do my best, my little possessive monster,” he chuckled, but when he nodded at her, Shisui was dead serious and she was grateful. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she grabbed the dango bag and waved at everyone, as she made to leave.

She wasn’t able to walk far, as a heavy hand landed on her shoulder and she was turned around, just as a cloud of smoke emerged and a familiar pug stood in front of his summoner.

“Pakkun!” Sakura would forever deny that she squealed.

Said dog squinted his eyes, before recognition hit him, “Huh, it’s the pink pup,” he greeted with gruff voice. “Good to see you again, especially since you’re not bloody and crying, like last time.”

“I was a mess, I agree, but it’s good to see you too,” she smiled and leaned down, “You smell nice,” she told him and refrained to mention that at some point in her original life they used the same shampoo.

“Thank you, pup,” he puffed his chest and then looked up to Kakashi, “We keepin’ her, right?”

“She’s not a puppy, Pakkun –”

“Yeah, she is.”

“– I just want you to walk home with the kid.”

Sakura stared at him unimpressed, “Seriously? I can walk fine by myself.”

“It’s dark,” Kakashi and his summon said at the same time, before Pakkun continued, “I’ll let you scratch my ears and belly.”

“Will you stay so that Naruto can play with you as well?”

“You have treats?”

“I sure do!” she gave him a wink and smiled triumphantly at Kakashi. She’d make his summons love her to the point of defying him. Oh, it would be so much fun!

While the majority of their team, laughed at the exchange between her and the ninken, Kakashi heaved a sigh, “Off you go,” he shooed them away and Sakura beckoned Pakkun to follow her, but then her sensei called again, “Sakura-chan, a favor…”

She cut him off, “I saw nothing, and I heard nothing, ‘Kashi-san,” she said and made a motion of zipping her lips.

He smiled under his mask and she did the same, before turning to head outside, after giving Shisui one last supportive squeeze on the arm.

He’d need it if he were the newest member of the legendary Team Ro.

* * *

That night, after Pakkun vanished in a cloud of smoke, Naruto joined Sakura in her room and they both worked on homework before their established meditation time. Sakura had spent the past few days trying to ask Naruto if he had been down in the tunnels again and getting him to agree that he wouldn’t wander around there without her.

The last thing she needed was for Naruto to stumble upon the ROOT headquarters.

“Jiji came over when you were in the library,” Naruto said at one point, making Sakura lose her concentration and snap her eyes on him. He had been lying belly down on her mattress, his face turned on his crossed arms in front of him, so he could face her.

She frowned and moved closer to him, “What did he want?”

“He came to see me, but then he asked to talk to your parents alone. I don’t know what he told them, but they were both a little angry when I came back,” he sighed and caught Sakura’s hand on his own. “He gave me the key to a new apartment, but I don’t want to leave. I told him that!”

“Don’t worry Naruto,” she run her fingers through his hair, “I won’t let you go anywhere you don’t want to go. If you’re old enough to live by yourself, you’re old enough to stay with us, if that’s what you want to do.”

“It is, ‘ttebayo!”

“Then you’ll stay here.”

He sniffed, but wiped under his eyes before giving a big smile, “Thanks Sakura-chan.”

“You have nothing to thank me for,” she chuckled and tickled his sides, “You’re my family and family sticks together.”

“I didn’t have a family before.”

“That’s not true.” At his curious look, Sakura pulled him up, so they could be facing each other, “Listen Naruto, even if you never met your parents, it doesn’t mean that they didn’t love you. In the orphanage, they told you that they died, right?”

He nodded, “Jiji told me that too,” and Sakura had to bite the inside of her mouth to not reveal more than she was allowed.

“They left you behind not by choice, but because death took them. I believe that they loved you and wanted you to have a great life. That’s what parents want for their kids, anyway, so you did have a family even before we met. Now, it’s just bigger, with me and my parents and Sasuke and – hey, why are you crying?”

“B-because, you’re too nice Sakura-chan,” he sobbed in his hands and the pink-haired girl desperately tried to calm him down, “No one has ever been kind to me before we met and no one ever loved me and I want to believe you, but –”

“But what Naruto?” she asked gently and removed his hands from his face, staring right into his glistering blue eyes. “I love you and you better never doubt that. My parents love you as well and even if he never admits it, Sasuke does too. And Ino-chan, Chōji, Kiba, Shikamaru, we all do!”

“Really?” he whimpered softly, and Sakura nodded.

“I would never lie to you about this.”

_Naruto smiled that brilliant smile of his. “Don’t worry Sakura-chan! We’ll see each other soon and become best friends again. Believe it!”_

_Her heart broke to million pieces because she would meet Naruto and she made a vow right there and then that she wouldn’t let him feel alone, but it wouldn’t be her Naruto. Shoving her guilt and worry into the depths of her mind she smiled back, “Of course we will Naruto. I’ll miss you, but I’ll find you again.”_

_He nodded, salty tears trailing down his face, but his smile remained the same._

She kept her promise. However much it hurt, she did, and the boy made of sunlight and infinite levels of forgiveness would never feel neglected again. He would never be lonely, and she would make sure he’d have a life filled with love and smiles and warm food on his table and people who care.

_‘I found you Naruto and I’ll always be here, as a sister, as a friend, as whatever you need me to be.’_

* * *

The following day, Shisui was with Itachi outside of the Academy gates to pick up Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. They all headed to the Haruno home where her mother herded them in the kitchen for some snacks. They ‘helped’ with the homework the children had and at some point Itachi pulled Sakura aside, after she had finished with her exercises.

He took a small, wrapped package from his jacket and handed it to her, “Here,” he said, “I think you will find them useful.”

“Itachi-kun,” she frowned, “if this is a thank you gift like Shisui said, you really didn’t have to. I did nothing.”

“Without you I would have never found out how much I enjoy medical ninjutsu. I wouldn’t have the strength to speak to my father about it, either. Please,” he smiled softly.

Well, she couldn’t really resist that smile. Rolling her eyes, she unwrapped the gift and gasped at the pair of gloves she pulled out of it. In her original timeline, she had similar ones.

“They are chakra resistant. You may be able to heal your wounds, but I hope they will keep your hands safe when you use your chakra-infused punches,” he whispered so no one could be able to hear them, be it her mother, or the ANBU stationed outside.

Sakura beamed at him and put them on, feeling the soft, yet durable material becoming one with her skin, “Thank you, Itachi-kun. I love them,” she said and pulled him for a hug.

“I’m glad,” he chuckled and hugged her back. The rest of the afternoon, Itachi spent sitting still as Sakura braided his long silky hair and decorating it with different ribbons and hairclips.

Shisui also came baring gifts, in the form of more advanced fuinjutsu scrolls that they worked on together, after Itachi and Sasuke left. He talked to her about his team in the privacy of her bedroom, while the moon was high in the sky and everyone else sound asleep.

As she had guessed, Kō, didn’t particularly like Shisui, because he harbored some animosity towards the Uchiha clan. The only female of the team, Miyo was kind and funny, but once her mask was on, she switched to a different persona altogether, becoming detached from anything that didn’t relate to the mission. Hyūga Taiki belonged to the branch house and he was an excellent tracker, smart, curious and practical. The taller man with light hair was also the oldest, his name was Shō and he hadn’t revealed much of himself, but he seemed to know Kakashi for years.

“And then there’s Tenzō.”

“Yamato,” she sighed and Shisui snickered.

“Yes, well, he’s not Yamato yet, so you better start getting used to calling him Tenzō. He’s okay, I guess. Kinda in love with Hatake, but if everything you’ve told me is true, I guess it’s understandable.”

Sakura nodded, “What about the Aburame?”

“Sugaru? I have no idea,” he sighed, “He never speaks and Hatake said that he was added to the team recently as well. Actually, Sunday was the first time they tested both of us and we became part of the team.”

“Are you aware that he’s been following you? At first, I thought he was coming to take over Naruto’s guard shift, but _that_ didn’t happen.”

Shisui grunted and squeezed her more, “I know, and I’ve been going crazy. I keep my Sharingan activated all the time to spot if he’s sent any of his insects too close.”

She nodded, “He’s been trying to get them in here, but I lined the windows and doors with chakra.”

“You think he’s spying on me because it’s an ANBU thing, or are we dealing with ROOT?”

Averting her eyes to look outside of her window, Sakura sighed. Honestly, she didn’t know what to think. What would be the reason Danzō would send his ROOT after Shisui? “I don’t know, but it _is_ suspicious. Don’t reveal much around him and try to keep your distance.”

He agreed and they both fell silent for a while, until he spoke again. “There has been some ANBU activity around the compound recently.”

“Why?” she questioned and shifted so she could have a better view of him.

“I told you that my clan is getting restless. More people are coming forward in our meetings to express their desire of some sort of… revolution, I guess.”

“What does Fugaku-san think of all this,” she gulped her fear and panic away.

Shisui brushed her hair with his fingers, but he couldn’t keep the slight tremor from his voice, “He doesn’t agree of course, but he’s worried that the Elders will be swayed. They are getting more interested in me after they found out I joined ANBU,” he held her when she flinched and sighed, “I’m trying to keep Itachi away as much as possible and thankfully he’s been busy with missions, the medical program and Police work, but I don’t know how long it’s going to last. They started pushing for him to take the jōnin exams.”

“Shit,” she breathed out, “We need to do something. If the clan pushes for this… revolution as you say, Konoha will become too unstable. The Hokage will have to retaliate and we both know that there is still bitterness towards the Uchiha by the general population. It will be bad.”

“I know,” he said heavily. “Fugaku-oji has been talking to me in private of all this and I know he’s been meeting with Nara Shikaku lately. They are trying to put forward the plan of opening the Police to more shinobi and even civilians, but he’s still unsure if it will be accepted by the Hokage and the Council.”

She nodded. “Danzō and the Elders must be kept out of the loop. If they find out about your clan’s plans –”

“They probably already do. It would make sense that ANBU are circling the compound and Sugaru is trailing me, if they somehow got word of this.”

“But how?”

The only possible explanation would be that someone from the inside had been passing information to the Elders. But who would that be? Shisui, no matter how much he put the safety of the village above his clan’s plans, would never turn in that kind of information, since he knew of the future events from Sakura. Itachi, had been kept away from those meetings as Shisui said, so who could be working as a double agent?

“I have no idea, Sakura, but please,” he begged and held her closer, “be careful okay? I have a really bad feeling about what’s coming.”

“You need to be careful too. I already have my mission and I plan to see it through no matter the consequences,” she told him honestly. “If I have to kill Danzō, I will, if I get branded as a traitor, or missing-nin in the future, so be it, but you need to stay alive and keep the village safe.”

“It won’t get to that,” he said, but neither could believe his words.

In the morning, Shisui was gone before she even woke up. She had breakfast with her parents and Naruto and after the boy got ready, she made an excuse of needing to go to the bathroom. While in there, she locked the door and created a bunshin.

“You will go to the Academy and behave normally. Come home with Naruto after classes end and wait for me. When you feel me approaching, make an excuse of going outside so we can change back.”

The Sakura-clone nodded and took the schoolbag Sakura handed her. When the clone, Naruto and her parents were out of the house and she felt no ANBU presence around, Sakura entered her room and changed into her training clothes.

She used a henge to walk around the village and proceeded to head to the Forest of Death. Except for Mitarashi Anko, not many dared to set foot in there and even if Sakura still hated the place after her catastrophic Chūnin exams, it was the safest place for her to train in privacy.

Okay, maybe not the _safest_ , given that there were huge centipedes, snakes, bears, tigers and leeches, not to mention all the poisonous flora, but she could train in peace there, without worrying that someone would spot her.

Sakura dropped the henge and started with some stretches, before taking off the weight bands from her legs, in order to test her speed and stamina. She ran for almost an hour, cutting off the heads of snakes and other disgusting wildlife she found on her way with her tanto, before she deemed her physical state good enough. Settling back to her original spot, Sakura pulled some water out and let her eyes scan the forest around her.

“Okay, let’s try the sensing jutsu again. There is enough fauna out here for me to pick up,” she mumbled out and sat on the ground with crossed legs. Inner agreed and aided Sakura internally.

 _Rat – Monkey – Hare – Dragon and hold_. Sakura closed her eyes as her chakra picked up countless signatures, some smaller, some larger, others practically imperceptible. For this technique, she didn’t have to pour out almost any chakra and thus she got no headaches and a bloody nose. The downside was that she could only sense the number of chakra signatures and their location, not their natures, or even their familiarity.

Sakura opened her eyes, took a breath and closed them once more. _Rat – Monkey – Hare – Dragon – Ram – Horse – Rat – Ox and hold the last seal._ The feedback was a lot broader, cleaner, more focused of not only the animals in the Forest of Death, but the plants as well. Inner began erasing the signatures not needed and Sakura focused individually on some, learning more about their capacity, temperature and if there were to be any shinobi around, she could feel their elemental affinity as well. Slowly, carefully, she let her own chakra to bleed with the nature around her and mix with natural chakra.

The interflow of chakra climbed on trees, slipped underground, meshed with that of birds and ants and snakes, before Sakura couldn’t hold it any longer and broke the connection, breathing sharply.

 **‘Again,’** Inner commanded and so Sakura continued, until the sun rose high in the sky. When both Sakura and Inner had been satisfied with the progress of her sensing technique, Sakura moved to her pouch and extracted a couple of protein bars.

 _‘Ninjutsu, or Mokuton?’_ she questioned in her head.

 **‘Mokuton. It tires you out faster, besides, you can work on ninjutsu with Itachi and Shisui anytime.’** Sakura nodded, while munching on her bar and dusted the crumbles off her shirt when she was done.

“Okay,” she cracked her fingers and stood up. _‘I’ve never made much progress with Mokuton, except for growing some vines. I think we need to try something different.’_

 **‘Yeah,’** Inner grumbled, **‘You can’t keep Water, Earth and senjutsu chakra balanced for long before your overall levels drop. What do you have in mind?’**

_‘I’ll work on Earth and Water, while you keep a steady flow of natural energy flowing with them. How’s that?’_

Inner smirked in her head, **‘Let’s do this, shannaro!’**

Sakura stood still, letting the slight breeze mess with her hair, before clasping her hands in the Snake seal. She wasn’t sure that it would work, but during the War, she had seen the reanimated Shodaime Hokage using that particular seal a lot, so it was her best chance.

Mokuton didn’t come with an instruction manual after all.

Gathering equal levels of Earth and Water nature chakra form inside her in a tight ball, she waited until Inner redirected senjutsu chakra in the mix. She stared at a bush near her, willing it to grow bigger and stronger.

Nothing happened.

Literally nothing and she could already feel her chakra decreasing. She felt Inner deflating and without much fanfare, Sakura closed her eyes, concentrated and raised the level of chakra while Inner followed her example and gathered more natural energy, keeping the same amount between the three different chakra types.

Rustling was heard and Sakura opened her eyes to see red flowers blooming from the bush, before just as quickly, the whole thing doubled in size and its roots swelled up, breaking the ground’s surface and spilled on the soil.

Sakura let out a shaky breath as she cut off the chakra supply and approached the bush which had turned to the size of a small tree.

“No way,” she almost sobbed, while Inner was doing a weird dance in her head. “This is incredible,” came out a whisper, as she traced the flowers and thick roots of the wild plant with her fingers.

 **‘You have enough chakra to try something more,’** Inner informed her exhilarated and Sakura smiled. She turned to her nearest tree, walked up its bark and touched the closest branch.

Repeating the same progress with Inner’s help, she performed the Snake seal again and her jade eyes widened as the branch extended, before twisting and swaying according to her will. Sakura let an incredulous laugh echo through the Forest of Death and let the thick branch remain still.

“By Hashirama’s mane, I made it!”

**‘You made it, Outer!’**

“We made it!”

Slapping her cheeks to make sure she wasn’t dreaming, Sakura observed the still blooming bush and the branch she had twisted in an ‘S’ shape and dopped off the tree, yelping when her body failed to make her land upright. She looked up at the sky, from her splayed position on the ground and laughed again.

“Okay, we need to do something about this. I can’t just make one branch dance around and then be on the verge of chakra exhaustion.”

**‘Maybe you should start building your Byakugō no In again. But with a twist.’**

Sakura sat up, _‘A twist?’_

**‘You had a Yin seal on your forehead, like Tsunade-shishō, but what if you create another seal filled with senjutsu chakra? They are the hardest to accumulate in your body, anyway, and they run out faster.’**

_‘You’re not wrong. But,’_ Sakura bit her lip and stood up to pack her things, _‘I am not shishō’s apprentice in this timeline. How will I explain the seals in the first place?’_

 **‘You’ll hide them,’** Inner rolled her eyes and Sakura wanted to smack her on the head.

 _‘I could_ physically _hide them, yes, but what if a Hyūga, or an Uchiha, or a sensor type sees and senses them?’_

Inner groaned out, **‘Shit, I hadn’t thought about that. Still, people know that Tsunade is your idol, you can say you did some research on her and –’**

 _‘The Byakugō seal is an S-class fuinjutsu technique, Inner,”_ she sighed and began walking out of the forest, _‘It’s going to raise too many questions.’_

 **‘I agree, but don’t you think that now is the best time for you to do it?’** Inner countered, **‘In our original timeline it took you almost three years to complete it, while you needed your chakra for missions and hospital work. Now it should take you even less and by that time, you could have two seals to help you with… well, everything.’**

Sakura nodded, finding Inner’s logic not completely unbased, _‘I do agree, but I’ll need to find a way to conceal them from dōjutsu. I’m not sure if it’s even possible.’_

With nothing to add, Inner retreated to the back of Sakura’s mindspace, while she used as little chakra as possible to henge herself again and make her way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and Happy New Year!! I already gave you my wishes, but let me do it once more :P I wish you all health, happiness, love and I hope you can all achive your dreams and goals in 2021 ❤🎉 Let's hope that this year sucks less than 2020, cause honestly I'm over this shit...
> 
> SO WE HAVE SHISUI IN TEAM RO!!! Some of you called it and well, yeah :P Since Itachi is not joining ANBU, Shisui is basically taking his place on the team. Now, most of the members of Team Ro are my OCs, because we don't know many of the original members names and stuff. I really wanted to write about Yugao, but then remembered that even though she was trained by Kakashi, she only joined Team Ro after Itachi left and became an ANBU captain in a different team. 
> 
> Kakashi is bonding hard with Sakura, even if he doesn't see it or want it to be the case and that's all I'm gonna say :P
> 
> Also, Aburame Sugaru (Yoji) is a ROOT agent and his responsibility (in canon// Itachi's novel) was to basically monitor Itachi while in Team Ro and then during the Uchiha clan whole mess (it was his insects that drugged Shisui in the novel that made him easy pray for Danzo, so we hate this guy, okay?). I made my adjustments with Shisui on this, since apparently Danzo has gotten a whiff of the coup talks. How he knows? You're gonna find out in a few chapters ;)
> 
> There's some progress with Sakura's mokuton. It's not perfect and Inner comes up with a pretty good idea of how to solve her problem by creating the Yin seal again and an additional one for senjutsu chakra, but this is not exactly viable at the moment for Sakura. 
> 
> Anyway, next chapter will be the meeting with Shin :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave your comments, because they give me life and I always look forward to see your opinions!! Bye for now❤


	22. A Single Drop of Poison

After the Academy classes were over on Friday, Sakura sat down with her parents to choose the exact shade of green she wanted her room to be painted the following day, then she packed a bag with clothes and waited for Shisui to come and pick her up.

She had told her parents that they would be training for the weekend, and due to Shisui’s irregular schedule and sudden missions, it’d be best if she were to stay with him, so that they could work early in the mornings. Her parents didn’t mind much, being used to their daughter spending a lot of time with the Uchiha teen and knowing of their training.

Earlier that day, Hinata told them that she was finally allowed to play with them outside of school, but it had to be on the Hyūga grounds. They had all agreed to meet on Sunday to play, as well as put motion on their plan to study together from time to time.

When Shisui showed up, it was with Sasuke and Itachi in tow. Sakura raised an eyebrow at that, but Sasuke only smirked and pushed himself inside the house, “Since you’ll be in the Compound, I’ll stay here with the dobe,” he informed her before going straight to the kitchen to greet her mother. The other two came inside and sat for some tea with her parents, before Shisui rose and told Sakura to take her things so they could go.

She kissed her parents goodbye and then moved to her young brothers in all but blood. “I don’t know if I’ll see you tomorrow, but we’ll meet on Sunday to go to Hinata-chan’s house, okay?”

Naruto nodded and hugged her goodbye, “Sure thing, Saku-chan! Ah, but where is her house?”

“It’s close to the Aburame compound,” Sasuke informed him but the blond Jinchūriki only looked between them perplexed.

Sakura sighed, “He doesn’t know where either is located. Why don’t we just meet at the marketplace around 9:30 in the morning? Hinata-chan said we can be there by 10.”

“Okay, if we see the others tomorrow, we’ll tell them to meet us there, so we can all go together,” Sasuke agreed and began his useless protests when Sakura brought her arms around him for a hug but didn’t push her away.

“See ya!” she called on her way to the door, following the two older Uchiha.

They led her to the bustling village streets, and they entered a few shops. Itachi needed to stock on his medical equipment and Shisui had to get more weapons. He also said it’d be a good idea for Sakura to also pick a few things up.

While they waited for Itachi outside of a store, Shisui turned to Sakura, “I got some herbs from your parents’ shop today, but Mebuki-ba-chan said that if I needed more, I should go to other apothecaries as well. Why don’t you write down what you’ll need for those pills and poisons you mentioned?”

Sakura perked up, doing quick work in getting out a pen and paper. She started listing all the ingredients needed for a few of her personal favorite poisons and antidotes, as well as what she’d need to make soldier pills and blood replenishing tablets. She gave it to Shisui, who looked it over and hummed. When Itachi joined them again, they walked towards a Yamanaka-owned apothecary to purchase everything.

While Shisui was bargaining about prices, Sakura filled Itachi in on why they needed those things. “Of course, I’ll make some for you Itachi-kun and teach you the process!” The smile he gave her was beautiful and wider than usual. In fact, ever since he had begun his training in the hospital, Itachi seemed to smile and laugh a lot more than before and Sakura loved the change.

Afterwards they moved to a weapon shop close to the Police department and Sakura smiled when she noticed a familiar signature inside. With a skip on her steps, she entered the establishment and looked around with wide and hopeful eyes. Her grin got bigger when she spotted twin buns peeking over a counter and when the girl heard the chime of the bell, she shot up to look at the new customer.

“Hello and welc – oh, hey! You’re… Sakura, right?” she said as warm brown eyes filled with recognition.

Sakura waved at her, “Hi Tenten! You remember me!”

“Of course, I do,” the girl smiled and moved around the counter to stand close to Sakura. “So, tell me, did you parents allow you to enroll in the Academy yet?”

“Yeah, I started this spring. I haven’t seen you around though.”

“I know,” Tenten sighed. “I attend class, practice between breaks and then come straight here for work, so I guess we must have missed each other.”

Sakura nodded and looked around at the various displayed weapons. It was definitely Tenten’s element, although Sakura hadn’t been aware that she worked in a weapon’s shop. Maybe it was owned by her family? Since she was curious, she asked just that.

The brunet shook her head, “Nah, I have no family, but after I joined the Academy, the Hokage provided me with an apartment. It’s just above the shop, and Kyōgo-oji-san was kind enough to allow me to work here for some extra ryō. I really like weapons, y’know?”

“I’m so sorry Tenten, I didn’t –”

Tenten waved her hand around, “It’s fine Sakura, don’t worry about it,” she smiled.

How on earth did Sakura not know this? Okay, she had never been as close to Tenten as she was with Ino, or even Hinata in her original timeline, but still she should have known that Tenten was an orphan.

“Oh, I’m sorry Uchiha-san,” Tenten said, only then noticing the two boys standing by the door who had been observing their conversation. “How can I help you?” she asked somewhat embarrassed to not have spotted them before.

“We’re together, it’s okay. These are Shisui-nii and Itachi-kun, guys, this is Tenten.”

Shisui came closer with a friendly smile, “It’s nice to meet more of Sa-chan’s friends.”

“Ah, yeah, nice to meet you too,” the girl said and smiled at Sakura again. “So, are you here to stock up?”

Sakura laughed and nodded, listening to her old friend talking about the weapons the shop offered with passion, while guiding them around. “Normally I shouldn’t really let you buy any weapons since your parents aren’t around, but I can keep a secret,” she smirked at Sakura after she was done with her little tour.

Both Shisui and Itachi seemed to find her amusing and Sakura couldn’t keep her smiles at bay. She had missed Tenten.

“Thanks! I need a set of shuriken and kunai, some senbon as well as, uh, maybe some sealing paper and scrolls if you have them.”

“Of course, we do! Come on, let’s find the appropriate size for the kunai,” she said and dragged Sakura away again.

Itachi picked a few dozens of senbon as well, while Shisui stacked some explosive tags as well as two sets of kunai at the counter. When the girls returned, Shisui also brought out his katana – her parents’ gift to him – and left on the counter.

“Wow!” Tenten gaped and traced her fingers over the katana, “Amazing bladesmithing!”

“It truly is,” Shisui agreed fondly, while placing his hand on top of Sakura’s pink hair. “Could you take it up for some maintenance?”

“Sure,” she nodded still only having eyes for the sword, “Kyōgo-oji-san will be here in the morning, but we’re closed on Sunday. You can pick it up on Monday.”

“Suits me just fine. If I can’t make it though, I’ll have one of these two come to take it for me.”

Sakura snorted and slapped his hand away, “At your disposal, oh great Shisui-sama!”

He pinched her cheek and had the gall to smirk when she squealed in pain. “Sorry birdie, you said something?”

“Children,” Itachi sighed, but smiled as he came to stand beside them.

Tenten also laughed at their antics and began writing down their purchases before she wrapped Shisui’s katana and left it on the side. They paid for everything and made to leave.

Sakura waved back at Tenten, “Let’s meet at the Academy on Monday. My friends and I usually sit under the ume tree for lunch.”

“Okay, see you then Sakura. Bye!”

With their bags filled, they made it to an izakaya, the same Sakura had found Shisui and Team Ro in just a few days before. Itachi and her looked at the oldest amongst them in confusion, but he simply huffed a laugh and entered the pub. They settled on a table and ordered yakitori and chicken karaage, with some vegetable side dishes. Shisui also ordered a glass of light beer.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he told them after his first sip. “I’m legally allowed to drink and technically, so are you ‘tachi-chan.”

“There’s no judgement coming from me,” Sakura told him honestly. In fact, she had been dying for some alcohol herself, but she wouldn’t risk it at her 6-year-old body. Shisui was 14 and a jōnin, not to mention a newly appointed ANBU. If he wanted to drink, she wouldn’t blame him or judge him.

“Do what you like cousin,” Itachi also said, but kept his water close.

Sakura studied their surroundings as she chewed on her yakitori, finding a plethora of chūnin and some jōnin shinobi enjoying their drinks and food. There were many familiar faces, shinobi she had either known _before_ , and others she had spotted in her new timeline, either around the streets and the library, or her parents’ shop. No one that she _really_ knew though, so she simply went back to her food and sighed in content when her tummy felt full.

The Aburame ANBU, or ROOT most probably, had been around as well. He had been watching them from a distance, but Sakura – and she knew that Shisui was doing the same – was being extra aware of her surroundings, having Inner keep an eye on any kikaichū he might send close. He hadn’t, and it puzzled Sakura, but she was glad they had at least a little freedom.

Maybe that Sugaru guy didn’t want Itachi to know that he was stalking them? Maybe Shisui had confronted him and he was being more cautious? Whatever the case, he was around to watch, but not too close to listen.

As they moved to the Uchiha Compound, after they were done, Sakura had to raise an eyebrow at the ANBU stationed around it. They were well hidden behind thick foliage and she could only tell because of her sensing abilities, but the Uchiha were no idiots. They would find out the moment any of them activated their dōjutsu.

Shisui made sure to put a strong genjutsu around his house and activate silence seals when they entered it, while Sakura lined the windows and doors with chakra.

“What’s all this for?” Itachi asked, while glancing at them suspiciously.

Shisui chuckled easily, “One of my ANBU teammates is monitoring me. Some kind of ANBU tradition and all that, but we can’t have him knowing of Sakura’s skills.”

If Itachi wasn’t convinced, he didn’t voice his thoughts and only nodded. Sakura glared half-heartedly at Shisui for lying, but she knew that revealing the truth wouldn’t end up well either. They set their purchases down and Sakura began mixing ingredients almost instantly, while making the two Uchiha watch her with their Sharingan activated.

She had enough things to make soldier pills and blood replenishing tablets, three of her signature poisons, their antidotes as well as some smoke bombs whose gas can knock out any opponents in mere seconds.

“Now, you have to be very careful with this one,” she said as she held up a vial which she had labeled, Lethal Kiss – admittedly not a great name, but she had created it with Ino an well… that said enough – and gave it a little swirl, “It contains Hag’s Venom, which is a poison by itself, but this particular mix? It acts fast, anywhere from 3 to 10 minutes, in which the person poisoned would wish to be dead.”

“Why is that?” Itachi asked as he took the vial from her hand.

Sakura smiled, “Aside from the hallucinogenic effect it has in those few minutes, it also causes extreme pain, swelling and blood vessel eruption. Messy, but undoubtedly lethal and there is no way to counter it _but_ an antidote.”

“This is not a Konoha produced poison,” Itachi mused.

“No,” she agreed, “A simpler version originated from Suna. People have made many alterations and gave it different names, but this version is the most effective, because it literally needs a drop to bring death.”

Shisui leaned closer to inspect the rest, “And the others?”

“Standard poisons with standard antidotes that are slower acting,” she brough up the Hiezon and passed it to him, “I made this one non-lethal, but it can render anyone unconscious pretty quickly and leave them in a haze for days,” then the Silent Martyr, “This one is painful, still not lethal-though. When you make your own poisons, you tailor them to your needs. These two can cause death as well if you add a few more grams of an ingredient or two.”

Itachi nodded and examined the antidotes next, before grabbing the bombs, “And these?”

Sakura looked away. Although one of her greatest creations, she still felt guilty for having used these bombs on her own friends once. “Whomever you use these against will be unconscious in the span of a few seconds and they will stay down for a few hours, to a full day.”

“Where did you find the information on this one?”

She bit her lip and looked at Itachi, “I… invented these smoke bombs.” His face was unreadable, but he glanced at Shisui, who had remained silent and Sakura knew he was beyond suspicious. “It’s not that hard to make poisons, I suppose. Unless you’ve been slacking in your studies of herbology and toxins, you’d know what each of these ingredients can do. Making possible combinations is simple enough.”

“For a mind like yours, Sa-chan, it may be,” Shisui laughed and patted her hair, having sensed her anxiety and Itachi’s wariness. “Trust us, we’re so-called prodigies as well, but I doubt I could come up with all that.”

“How do you think I spend my free time away from you and my friends? I study and try to puzzle everything I learn together. And don’t belittle yourself, I’m sure that if you were interested, you could do this as well.”

Itachi stayed silent, observing hem, but finally he let the bombs on the chabudai. “Have you tried them?” he asked.

Sakura nodded. “I have, on myself,” she lied, “Oh don’t look at me like that! Listen I couldn’t use them on my parents and there’s nothing toxic in these but simple paralytics and hypnotics. Actually,” she smiled and took some of the left-over powder on a spoon, “in order to become immune to the gas, you can have a small doze of powder. Small doze, no more than the tip of the spoon each time.”

“That’s extremely dangerous, Sakura-chan,” Itachi frowned deeply, “You won’t say anything?” he raised an eyebrow to Shisui then.

The older Uchiha was taken aback. He knew that Sakura had all this knowledge from her original timeline, but Itachi wasn’t aware of that. So, he leveled her with a sharp stare, “You will _not_ do this again, am I clear? If you want to become immune to poisons, you’ll do it when you’re older and under supervision, okay?”

Sakura squashed the urge to roll her eyes and instead dropped her head, “I’m sorry. I know I was careless, and I won’t do it again,” she said in the most honest way she could feign.

“Good,” he smiled and Itachi seemed to be pleased.

Thinking that it was a good time to teach Itachi the chakra scalpel, Sakura did just that with Shisui aiding her lecture, since he was already capable of using the technique. Later that night, Itachi left for his house, with his senbon and kunai tipped in poisons, a few vials of antidotes, three smoke bombs and a box filled with pills.

Sakura and Itachi changed into their sleep wear, but stayed in his living room, with a full kettle of herbal tea and his cats sprawled around them.

“Itachi-kun is starting to question a lot of things about me,” she said after they had cleaned up the living room. She pulled her notebook out, just as Shisui joined her on the sofa.

“Yeah, it seems so. Look, he knows you’re a genius, but probably tone it down with anything that has to do with your old achievements.”

She nodded, had a sip of her green tea and opened the notebook. “So, how are we going to proceed with Shin?”

“First we need to establish that the ROOT kid is going to help us,” Shisui said and leaned over her, to watch what she wrote down. “You said you know Sai, so if he asks more, you need to come up with a story.”

_A story… okay, I can do that._

Shisui continued, “If what you think is true and he is not completely under Danzo’s control, we can come clean about some things that we know and what we have done so far.”

“You mean the investigation about the orphans and the fact that we spied on their previous headquarters?”

He nodded, “ _You_ can also establish trust with him if you’re able to help with his illness.”

“We need to examine his seal. In my timeline those seals vanished when Danzō died,” she told him and melted on his side when he pulled her closer.

Shisui hummed in thought and spoke after a little while, “Those seals prevent them from revealing anything incriminating against Danzō, right?”

“Yes. I think it affects the central nervous system, because if the wearer is to reveal anything, they become paralyzed and unable to speak.”

“But… Shin could possibly just find the evidence we need and hand them to us. He won’t have to say anything out loud.”

Sakura rolled her eyes, “That’s the plan yes. The thing is how do we get him to do that?”

“How do we trust him, you mean.”

“Other than that, it’s going to be dangerous. If he gets found out, they will torture him, kill him, even kill Sai for being close to him and Danzō will know about us.”

Shisui ran his fingers through her hair and Sakura’s heartbeat slowly returned to normal, “It’s going to be his choice, Sakura. If he decides to help us, he’ll know the risk he’ll be taking.”

“That’s still not too comforting,” she sighed and snapped her notebook closed. “Do you think I should just go to the Hokage with a Yamanaka and be done with it?”

“And then what?” he asked calmly. “I do think that would work, but if Danzō finds out and assassinates you before anything is done against him? You told me that Sandaime-sama never did anything even when he knew, so obviously, he might not act on the knowledge this time either.”

“He’s too soft and too gullible when it comes to his friends,” she agreed, “Tsunade-shishō always said that and I _get_ it, I do,” she revealed softly, “I couldn’t kill Sasuke even when he had turned…” she shook her head to get rid of those thoughts, “but I was not the Hokage. I didn’t have to lead a village.”

Shisui sighed and leaned his chin on top of her head, “If Shin decides to be on our side, we’ll have some internal help. If we reveal all of Danzō’s crimes, the public will demand justice, not just for him, but the entire Council as well.”

“And the Hokage. Which, wouldn’t be a bad thing, to be honest.”

“You really don’t like him, do you?” he chuckled.

Sakura had to think about that. “It’s not that I hate him. I remember times,” she looked way, out of the window, “that he was nice to me, to Naruto, much like a grandfather. Konoha seems to prosper currently, so he’s not a useless Hokage and he’s not a bad man. _But_ I can’t forgive all the times he chose to look away, be it about Danzō, or Orochimaru, or everything else.”

“I get it,” he said just as morbidly and stood up, dragging Sakura along. “Let’s go sleep, I think we’ll both need to have a clear mind tomorrow.”

* * *

The morning was still chilly and dark when they awoke. Shisui made some rice while Sakura prepared tea and together they ate light, before gearing up to head to the Forest of Death.

“What do we do about ANBU?” she asked Shisui, as she slipped her shoes on. They had sealed their weapons, her notebook and everything else they deemed important in scrolls and kept them on them, just in case ANBU would decide to search through his house.

Shisui leaned on the wall and watched out of the window, “We go to one of the training grounds, I weave a genjutsu that will allow us to create some bunshin and we leave them there for target practice and some taijutsu kata for the entire morning.”

“Okay, that’s good. Are you ready?”

“Are you?” he asked with a teasing smile and opened the door, so they could leave. Shisui set up a bunch of traps before he locked the house and as planned, they made their way to the Uchiha training grounds.

Sakura let her senses expand, without using the jutsu she had learned, since the ANBU would see her hand signs and feel the chakra she expelled. The Aburame man was not there, but a dozen chakra signatures that did not belong to Uchiha were stationed around the Compound.

The sun had still not risen by the time they left their clones in the training grounds, but light was beginning to seep in the dark sky above them. Under a simple concealment genjutsu, they shunshined as far as they could before they henged themselves in the same appearance Shin had seen them in the previous week.

As two red-haired “siblings”, wearing plain dark clothes, they made their way to the Forest of Death and climbed its gates to get inside. That time, Sakura did use the sensing jutsu and nodded her chin towards the east. “He’s here,” she said, and they moved to find their maybe-ally.

Shin was standing in a small clearing, his ROOT mask placed over his face and grip securely on the hilt of his tanto. He turned their way as soon as he noticed them approaching and Sakura, just to make sure, read his chakra signature. It was the same, alright, with the sickness in his body making it weaker than what it was supposed to be.

“Good morning,” she greeted amicably and came to stand a few feet away, with Shisui on her side. “Have you been well, Shin-kun?” He didn’t reply, still watching them and Sakura kept herself from huffing in irritation. “Why don’t we take a seat?” she gestured at the ground, but no one made a move.

“I don’t trust you,” he finally said.

“Then why did you come?” Shisui retorted blankly, but Sakura could detect his own displeasure bleeding in his tone.

In order to settle them down, Sakura raised her hand, to keep them from speaking. She looked between them, but eventually set her gaze on Shin. “You may not trust us and it’s understandable,” she began softly, “but you wouldn’t be here unless you want to believe in us, to believe that we can help.”

“And how can you do that?”

Shisui began talking before Sakura had the chance, “As we told you in our first meeting, we know about ROOT and Danzō –”

“I can’t speak of either,” Shin cut in, but Sakura nodded and Shisui continued.

“We are aware, that’s why we would like to examine the seal on your tongue. The seal can only vanish after Danzō dies, but maybe we can find a way to remove it, overrule it or in the very least dampen its effects on the body.”

Shin tilted his head at Shisui’s pause. “That is all very well, but you have still not told me who you are and how you know about all this in the first place. Not to mention that both times, you approached with a henge to hide your true identities.”

“Do you blame us for using a henge, when you have a mask on?” Sakura raised an eyebrow. “If you had talked to Danzō or anyone else, we would be in danger.”

 **‘This is not going to work,’** Inner grumbled.

“I see your point,” he accepted, “Then tell me how you know.”

Shisui and Sakura exchanged a glance and the Uchiha spoke, “Danzō tried to recruit me for ROOT as well, but I refused. I am in ANBU though, so I started noticing some… things around me, about some of my comrades. I started looking into it, followed them around, until I came across that cave in the forest. I also saw Danzō going in and I made my conclusions,” he shrugged.

Sakura took over from him, “As I told you, I know about your brother and after the recent disappearances from the orphanage, more things started falling into place. We did some research and eventually came across your disappearance from some years ago. Most of the records have been destroyed, so that the Police could not look into it, but there are people who still remember.”

“Yes,” Shin said, “It was Momo who informed you about me, but how exactly do you know about my brother?”

 _Storytime…_ Sakura thought miserably.

“Sai was also in the orphanage very briefly. We met there, although I doubt he remembers me,” she sighed for good measure, “I do though. I remember how he looked like and his name. His records must have been destroyed as well and I still haven’t found anyone else who remembers him being there, but as I said, his stay was brief. He was just orphaned, and his memories were hazy.”

“How old was he?” he asked, and Sakura was sure that his eyes had turned to slits under his mask.

 _Um, how old?_ What had Sai told her? He was very young when he was taken in ROOT, around 4 or 5? It was her best chance. “Maybe 4, no one knew for sure.”

Seeing his shoulders relaxing, made Sakura exhale a breath she didn’t know she was holding. So, her bullshiting had hit the target. Inner praised her inside her head.

“What do you want me to do exactly?” the earlier monotone of his voice lifted with the question.

Shisui made the first move and slowly sat down. Sakura followed and crossed her legs as they both waited for him to do the same. Shin looked around, but finally removed his hand from his tanto and joined them on the ground.

“As I said, we will try to find a way to remove the seal if it’s possible. If it’s not, then we only want you to collect evidence about ROOT and Danzō. Maybe he has files that you could get to –”

“I am not that close to him.”

Sakura sighed, “So you can’t enter his office and private residence, like other ROOT agents.”

“Exactly.”

“Is there a way that you can be in his personal guard?” Shisui asked.

The boy shook his head, but stopped and nodded, “Perhaps. You said you could do something about my illness.”

“That’s the reason he doesn’t let you close?” she asked.

“Amongst others. I don’t have much experience and yes, my illness ranks me on the weak side of R…the agents.”

Sakura nodded in understanding, “I need to examine you before I promise anything. Would you let me do that?”

“Aren’t you too young?”

“I am,” she replied and let medical chakra engulf her palm. “I won’t do anything to hurt you. You can keep your tanto on my neck, if you wish,” she added while observing his tensed posture.

“Very well,” he replied and unsheathed his blade. When Sakura approached closer, he brought it to her neck, and she could feel Shisui’s raging chakra even though he had stayed back.

Bringing her hands on his chest, she closed his eyes, “My chakra is going to enter your body now. It may feel a little uncomfortable for a moment,” she explained and processed to spread her diagnostic chakra in his body. If she were just a newbie medic, she would have gasped at what she found in there, but this Sakura did not.

Her eyebrows did furrow though, and she moved her hands around to have a better image of the damage. She felt the cold metal of his blade pushing slightly on the tender skin of her neck, but she didn’t stop.

His lungs were in a bad shape, so bad in fact that she didn’t know how the hell he was still able to breath. It was a lung disease, with the additional problem of many blood clots blocking the right pulmonary artery in his lungs. The blood clots would be easy to clean, but she had to figure out the nature of the initial lung disease.

“Okay, there are two problems,” she said as she pulled her hands back. “Problem number one, pulmonary embolism, which means that there are blood clots blocking one of your pulmonary arteries of your lungs. It generally causes shortness of breath, pain on your chest and coughing out blood. Maybe you even experience regular dizziness and fevers?”

He nodded.

“Right,” she said. “This will be easy to fix, but problem number two,” she sighed, “there’s another disease in your lungs. I think it’s pleural effusion because there’s fluid in your pleura. This may have been caused by the pulmonary embolism, or something else, but I could not detect any heart failure which is the most common cause. Have you ever been down with pneumonia?”

“Yes,” he responded quickly, “a few years ago.”

Sakura nodded, but her mind was racing in miles. She could remove the clots easily enough, but Shin would have to get treated for the fluid in his lungs as well and that would take some time. She’d also have to heal his lungs and bind the pleura and chest wall, remove any other unhealthy tissue and inflammation…

She told him all that and he remained silent for a while. “Do it,” he said, and Sakura began pouring her chakra in him once again, in order to dissolve the blood clots. The whole process didn’t take much time. She had made sure to numb the area and also heal his pulmonary artery afterwards.

“You will be able to breath better, but there’s still fluid on your lungs. I could perform the extraction now, but I need you to know that it takes time.”

Shin shook his head, “Not today,” he replied and took a few breaths, “I have something to do later.”

“Alright,” she said and went back to Shisui’s side when he removed the tanto from her neck.

“So, now that you’re partially healed…” Shisui began with a small smile, that wasn’t genuine. He had seen the little nick that the blade had made on Sakura’s neck, “will you help us?”

“I will,” he agreed. “I want… I want my brother to have a better life.”

Sakura beamed at him, “If we can bring Danzō’s crimes in light, I assure you that everyone in the ROOT division will have a better life.”

“Some are loyal. More than you imagine.”

“Oh, I know,” she mumbled, remembering her original timeline. “It doesn’t matter. There are some that have joined him willingly, but what I care about are the children and those who were not given a choice.”

Shisui nodded along, “We need to examine your seal as well.”

Shin was the one who approached them then, blade away and he took his mask off. Sakura met his brown eyes and smiled, feeling only slightly bad that she was still hiding under her henge. He lowered himself and stuck his tongue out. She activated her chakra and began probing it, while Shisui drew its design on a piece of paper for a possible identification in the fuinjutsu scrolls he had access to.

Sakura wasn’t wrong in her assumptions. The seal was connected with his brain nerves and those of his spine, programmed to render him unable of movement and speech under certain circumstances.

“Thank you Shin-kun,” she told him earnestly.

He inclined his head and pulled the mask over his face again. “How can I reach you?”

“I will have a crow around the manhole that leads to the tunnels, behind the Academy. If you need to send us a message, call for it.”

Shin looked at Shisui and nodded once, then stood up, “I have to go.”

“Let’s meet here next week as well. Same day, same time, unless you have a mission,” Sakura said. “I will perform the operation on your lungs, so make sure to have a free day.”

“Agreed. If something comes up and I can’t meet you, I will contact you via the crow,” he said and turned away.

They watched him leave and waited for a few minutes at the same spot. Sakura performed the sensing jutsu again, searching specifically for human chakra signatures and when she found none, she dropped the henge.

Shisui did the same and heaved a sigh, “That went better than I imagined.” Then, he brought his fingers on her neck and closed the small cut Shin’s blade had caused.

Sakura smiled, “Hey, since we’re here, want to see something cool?”

He threw her a funny look, but followed her deeper into the forest, kicking leaches and huge insects away. At some point, Sakura motioned him to stay where he was and approached a tree, touching its bark for a moment, before she performed the snake hand-seal.

_‘Inner, are you ready?’_

**‘Oh, you have no idea! Let’s fucking do this, Outer!’**

Taking a deep breath, Sakura closed her eyes and chakra began bubbling and mixing inside her. Water Release, Earth Release and Natural Energy. There was a crackling sound, and she opened her eyes to watch as the tree’s branches danced around at her will. Sakura turned to face Shisui, never breaking her concentration, and smiled when twigs moved to wind around him.

“Come here, _nii-chan_!” she teased, and the branch secured around his waist lifted him off the ground and dropped him next to her.

Shisui was staring wide-eyed and agape between her and the tree, “What the hell? Sakura, you cracked Mokuton!”

Allowing the chakra to dissipate and the branches to stand still, Sakura laughed and leaned the sturdy bark. “Kind of, yes. It does take an insane amount of chakra though. I’m almost drained,” she admitted.

He was quick to catch her shoulders and bring her to sit down, “I don’t have any food on me. Will you be alright?”

She patted his hand and her heart melted at the concern shining behind his eyes, “I’m okay, just let me rest for five minutes and then we can go home.”

“Sure, yeah, but let me get this across… you made a tree move. You can use Mokuton!”

Chuckling she nodded. “I still can’t do much else, but I’ll keep practicing. The only downside is that my chakra reserves are still pretty small.”

“Well, they’re double, almost triple than any other kid your age, but yeah, I suppose it needs a lot more,” he noted thoughtfully. “Still, this is pretty amazing.”

She couldn’t disagree. Sakura considered Shisui for a moment, “Anyone with the Sharingan or the Byakugan can see my reserves, can’t they?”

He shook his head, “Not really. You are suppressing them well. I can’t say for sure about any Hyūga, but other Uchiha wouldn’t notice. It’s even hard for me to tell how big your reserves are. I only really know because you drop your guard around me.”

“Huh, okay,” she mumbled.

“Why?”

Sakura stood up and they began walking towards the gates to take them out of the forest, while she explained Inner’s idea about forming the Byakugō seal again and a twin seal to store senjutsu chakra.

Shisui stared at her incredulously, “Doing _that_ would definitely be noticeable to any dōjutsu, even if you cover them physically or with a genjutsu.”

“Yeah, I thought so,” she breathed out and let him pull her up so that they could shunshin to the training ground where they had left their clones.

* * *

Spending hours reviewing fuinjutsu techniques and trying to match the seal ROOT agents bore on their tongues, almost gave Shisui an aneurism and Sakura couldn’t say she was better off. Give her a dozen tomes of medical ninjutsu and chakra theory and she’d have them memorized before breakfast, but fuinjutsu? Kami was playing a sick game with her.

Eventually they abandoned their research and moved outside. It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining brightly above them, birds chirping and flowers blooming in the colors of spring. They sat at the azumaya in his back yard, playing card games and drinking tea.

Sakura was on her third cup when Shisui refused to pour her more, “You’re 6. I think you shouldn’t be drinking so much tea.”

“It’s not like I’m drinking coffee,” green eyes rolled at his unimpressed expression, “and yes, I know that tea contains caffeine, but come on!” she whined.

“I’ve got some herbal tea inside, caffeine-free.”

“You’re no fun,” Sakura grimaced but her attention flickered on her right. She made a quick and inconspicuous hand-sign to Shisui, in order to inform him that they had company, and only a few seconds later Yamato was standing at the azumaya in his full ANBU uniform and mask.

“Neko-senpai,” Shisui greeted him and let the cards down.

Yamato – _Tenzō_ , inclined his head, “Inu-taichou has requested a meeting.”

“Right,” he sighed, and his onyx eyes focused on Sakura, “Will you be okay here? You can go to the Head house, I’m sure they won’t mind.”

Sakura shrugged and peered at Yamato. He raised his hand to give a small wave at her and she smiled brightly.

“If I’m not back by the time you have to leave tomorrow, lock the door and set the traps like I showed you and –”

“It’s okay, Shisui,” she told him. “Go get ready, I’ll be fine.”

He nodded and flickered inside the house, leaving Sakura and her taichou alone. “Have you been well, um, Neko-san?”

“I have. And you Sakura-chan?”

She smiled and stood up to get close to him, “Me too. You’re kinda ruining my weekend with Shisui-nii though.”

“Ah,” he started clearly awkward, “It can’t be helped.”

She waved a hand around, “I know. So, did you look into my notes?”

“I did. They are indeed helpful in explaining medical ninjutsu techniques.”

“Hopefully, they won’t be needed, but it makes me feel better knowing that someone else besides Shisui learns these things,” she said with a small pout.

Yamato took a step closer and somewhat stiffly bended over so he could be on Sakura’s eyelevel, “Even though I am not a medic ninja, I will try my best. I’m afraid you were right the other night, not many train in medical ninjutsu. Do you mind if I ask you something, Sakura-chan?” he straightened up again.

“Go ahead,” she said while her heart began beating frantically. Was he going to question her advanced knowledge? Had the Hyūga on their team revealed more after their encounter?

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, before he spoke, keeping his voice low, “How do you know Kakashi-senpai?”

Sakura wanted to release a manic laugh. She didn’t, and only smiled in amusement, “Well, I met him a couple of times and decided that I want him to be my friend. I don’t think he particularly likes that, but I’m _very_ persistent.”

She heard a muffled chuckle and Yamato’s shoulders shook slightly. “Don’t tell him I said anything, but I think he is fond of you. From what I know of senpai, he would never let anyone treat him the way you do.”

Her smile became softer at those words, “Kakashi-san is a kind man, but I think he doesn’t want to acknowledge or show it. I’m glad he has friends like you.”

“Ah, I am just… his teammate and kōhai.”

“Perhaps, but I’m still happy you’re around. And ‘Kashi-san _does_ need more friends,” she said, mockingly. “Uh, by the way, can I also ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

Sakura viewed the hair behind the mask curiously, “Is the mullet you’re sporting a form of statement, or something? Sorry to say this, but it went out of style a while ago.”

He tilted his head and remained silent for a while. “I’m afraid I don’t understand,” he finally replied.

Sakura sighed, “Your hair. This particular hairstyle is not… cool.”

“Oh,” he said and drew a strand of hair to examine it, “I wasn’t aware. I don’t pay much attention on it.”

She nodded. Of course, he didn’t. “Tell you what, next time we meet, I’ll take you to a salon and do something about it.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary…”

Sakura shrugged and pulled her own flowing pink hair over her shoulder, “Well, it’s not me with that hairstyle. If you like it, it’s okay.”

Before he had a chance to respond, Shisui had shunshined outside in his ANBU uniform and crow mask. “Neko-senpai,” he said again, and Yamato nodded.

“Are you ready, Karasu?”

Sakura moved forward and Shisui wend down on one knee as she hugged him tight. His mask was cold where her cheek was touching it, but she didn’t mind. “Be back soon,” she whispered, and he leaned his head on her shoulder, bringing one arm around her small frame while the fingers of his other hand combed through her hair.

“Don’t worry,” he answered, and they pulled away.

Sakura made sure that his eyes met hers through the mask, “That’s kind of impossible.”

“Take care, birdie,” Shisui only said and stood up, “Ready.”

They both flickered away.

* * *

Sakura had some left-over rice and pickled plums for lunch and since Shisui had still not returned, she decided to pay Mikoto-san a visit. The woman was clearly happy to see her, leading her in the living room and bringing out a full plate of mochi and senbei, to snack on with their tea.

“I thought Sasuke-chan is at your house,” Mikoto-san said during their chat.

Sakura nodded, “He is. I am spending the weekend with Shisui-nii, so Sasuke took my place in my house,” she snickered, and the older woman chuckled in amusement as well. “Shisui had to leave for a while and I thought I could come by to see you.”

“You did well, and you can stay as long as you want, Sakura-chan,” she said kindly and pushed more mochi towards Sakura.

The pink-haired girl went on blabbering to the Uchiha matriarch about the Academy, her classes and even complained about how the teachers were being discriminatory to her and Naruto. She also told her about Mayu-baa-chan, how she would spend time in her parent’s store, meeting Uchiha Kosuke in the police department and also Izumi-san and her mother.

Mikoto had been scowling hard ever since Sakura mentioned Naruto and her being treated unfairly, but the last tidbit of information got her attention. “Hazuki and your mother were good friends when her family used to live in the civilian district,” Mikoto revealed with a sad smile. “Back then it was a lot easier for all of us to be closer.”

“Izumi-san mentioned that her family and mine used to be neighbors, but I was too young then. I don’t remember them at all.”

“You were but a newborn then, Sakura-chan,” she said. “Hazuki’s husband died during the Kyūbi’s attack, so she and Izumi-chan moved here when the rest of the Uchiha did.”

Sakura didn’t want to probe too much into the politics that played behind the Uchiha’s relocation and segregation from the rest of the village. She knew that the clan was bitter about that and she couldn’t exactly fault them.

The girl smiled innocently and used her childlike charm when she spoke, “Well, I think that friends can still find the bonds they once shared, if they still love each other. Hazuki-san and kaa-chan arranged to meet some time, but I think kaa-chan has been busy lately. Actually, I think it would be a great idea if you and Hazuki-san were to take kaa-chan for a night out, or something,” leaning closer as if revealing something conspiratorial, she whispered, “She is going crazy with me, Naruto and tou-chan in the house.”

Mikoto laughed louder than usual and wiped some moisture from the corner of her eyes when she calmed down, “I think I agree, Sakura-chan. We all need some time with friends now and then. Is Kizashi-kun around these days?”

“Yeah, he’s here. His next trip is planned for May.”

“Good, then maybe he can keep you and Naruto, and I can plan a little spa day for Mebuki, Hazuki and I.”

“She’ll love that,” Sakura beamed, grateful for Mikoto’s kindness.

Not much later, Fugaku-san came back and joined them in the living room, where Sakura explained her presence to the Compound again. When Itachi returned from the hospital, Mikoto wouldn’t let Sakura go before she had dinner with them, and she made sure to pack a bento for Shisui as well.

“Have you studied the sensing jutsu Sasuke gave you?” Fugaku asked her after dinner, when the had remained alone, as Mikoto and Itachi cleaned up the table and washed the dishes.

She nodded, “Shisui has helped me master them,” she lied, “I can use them well enough and they certainly don’t take a toll on my body opposed to what I was doing before, but they are still jutsu, so I need to exert more chakra when using them. Thank you for allowing me to have them, Fugaku-san.”

He shook his head, “Do not thank me. I’m glad you don’t put yourself in danger anymore but try not to use them often. Tell Shisui to train you in order to increase your chakra capacity as well.”

Sakura itched to tackle him in a hug. Fucking Uchiha Fugaku was such a softie, trying to hide it behind a mask of stoicism just like his eldest son. “I will,” she only replied and bit her lip. She had been thinking about informing him of the ANBU watching the compound. Surely, he was already aware, but she needed to know what the hell was happening.

“Um, Fugaku-san?” she began looking out of the window.

“Go on, Sakura.”

Exhaling a deep breath, she turned to face him head on. “I have noticed something…odd. There are chakra signatures stationed around the Compound, that do not belong to your clanmates.”

There, she said it, before she chickened out.

The Uchiha Head also looked out of the window, before he turned to pin his dark eyes on her, “I wondered if you would notice,” he said in almost a whisper, “Indeed there are people around, but I ask you to not disclose the fact.”

“Is… everything okay?”

He lowered his gaze on the cup he was holding, “I am trying to see that things will be. Don’t worry about this and please, Sakura,” his tone was harder then, “keep away as much as you can and pretend you know nothing.”

 **‘So secretive,’** Inner rolled her eyes.

_‘Well, I didn’t expect him to reveal anything to a six-year-old. And non-Uchiha to that.’_

Sakura was dead serious when she replied. “I will be careful, but if something’s wrong I… I want to help.”

“I would rather you do not get involved,” he told her, not unkindly, “Besides, there is nothing you can do.”

_Oh, you’re wrong about that…_

“Please be careful, Fugaku-san. I don’t know what the problem is, or if you are in any kind of danger, but I am worried.”

His frown turned upwards for a brief second, “My sons are right about you. You are kind-hearted. Allow me to ask, Sakura, have you not heard what is being said about our clan? The civilians fear us on the most part and you live amongst them.”

Sakura tilted her head and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “I have heard what they say behind your backs,” she replied honestly, “but what does that have to do with me? I _know_ you; I have been around you and lived in your house and your compound. Surely, some of your clanmates are not very nice, but then again, not many people are nice to them either.”

“Perhaps,” Fugaku hummed. “Are you not afraid of the Uchiha?”

Sakura laughed and shook her head. She _was_ afraid of _some_ Uchiha, but not of those residing in Konoha. “No, why should I? Your family has only treated me affectionately, even though…” she gave a shy smile, “I was a little scared of _you_ at first. I must say that you do have a formidable presence Fugaku-san and you don’t smile often, but as I said, I came to know how kind you really are,” she shrugged. “Your sons are practically my family and Shisui is like an older brother, my best friend and I care about all of you. Even if some of your relatives have been cold to me, others have not, and I think they are genuinely nice. The only problem is that the general population don’t know them or you.”

Fugaku-san had been left staring, but eventually a small smile crept on his face. He nodded, pleased at what he had heard, and they resumed drinking their herbal tea in amicable silence.

By the time Sakura had kissed goodnight the three Uchiha members – Itachi had blushed and his father stood frozen for a split second – the sky had turned dark and the moon had emerged fully.

She waved away their concern on going back alone, saying that she’d only go to Shisui’s house that was a few buildings away. Still, they followed her to the door and Mikoto made sure she had her jacket zipped up all the way. She didn’t flinch when she heard the knock on the door, having sensed the man’s approach, but she did look curiously when he entered the house.

Shikaku-san greeted the Uchiha matriarch and Itachi before his eyes fell on her and he tilted his head.

Sakura waved up to him, “Hi Shikaku-san! It’s been a while.”

“It has,” he agreed and stepped further inside. “You haven’t been over our house since the Academy started. Shikamaru told me some interesting things.”

“Has he?” she hummed with a knowing smile. “Your lazy son sure is a big gossip, isn’t he?”

“Sakura-chan,” Itachi admonished her, but the Nara’s laughter clearly showed them that he took no offence.

In fact, he looked at her and spoke again with a small, but genuine smile, “At least it’s an improvement from napping all the time. You’ll be going to the Hyūga compound in the morning?”

“Yes,” she confirmed, “If I have to, I’ll drag Shika by his ponytail. It’s the first time Hina-chan is allowed to meet us away from school,” she crossed her arms. “Anything I need to know about the Hyūga?”

His grin was sharp, just like the look in his eyes, “Be respectful to them and don’t snoop around. They are a more traditional clan than most, so make sure the others behave. And for the love of Kami, do not mention the Branch house.”

Sakura glared at the floor at the mention of that, “Yeah, I already know about _that_.”

“Clan politics, Sakura-chan,” Shikaku reminded her, “Don’t get involved, no matter your own opinion, however right you may be.”

“I understand,” she said, giving a serious nod to him and to Fugaku-san who had been wearing the same stern expression.

“Ah, Sakura-chan, maybe it would also be better to not talk about mine and your father’s old teammate,” Mikoto said and smiled gently. “Tell this to Sasuke as well.”

“Otou-chan said they don’t let him visit his grave,” Sakura mumbled, remembering the sadness in the eyes of her father when he had revealed that to her.

The men turned to look away, but Mikoto-san squeezed her shoulder and pushed Sakura’s hair back, “They don’t let either of us, but still, you have to respect the Hyūga traditions.”

It wasn’t a tradition and Sakura knew all too well, but she spoke no more of it and agreed to do as she was told. She bid them all goodnight and stepped outside with Itachi. He didn’t accompany her to Shisui’s house but watched until she was on the door and waved back to him.

Alone in the house, she made sure to activate all the seals Shisui had placed around and again let her chakra block the door and windows. Glancing to living room once, Sakura first entered the kitchen and opened Shisui’s cabinets until she found an empty glass jar with a lid. Then she silently made her way to the living room without turning on the lights, guided only by the feedback her sensing was giving her and stood near the curtains. Using her chakra, she let her hand hover over a specific spot and used the jar to trap the foreign chakra source, securing the lid tightly.

Sakura made sure to draw the curtains closed before she allowed the room to light up and sat on the couch, keeping the jar on eye-level. “Well, well… what do we have here?” she shook the container gently and saw the tiny bug bounce at the glass. She set it down on the chabudai in front of her and pulled out the scroll she had sealed her notebook in.

Shisui returned just a little after 10 that night. His uniform was torn in some places and there was dirt covering his arms and hair. Sakura flew off from her seat and ran to him.

“I’m okay,” he was fast to say and remove his mask, dropping it to the floor unceremoniously. “We were called for team training and…” he turned to the side so Sakura had a clear view of his left arm.

Her hand shot up to trace the spiral tattoo, still red as it was placed on his skin only recently. He winced when her fingers came in contact and she immediately stopped, “Does it hurt?” she asked, but her hand was already glowing with green medical chakra.

“It just stings a little,” he told her and sighed at the cool and soothing sensation of her chakra.

“You won’t feel it at all in a few days,” she assured him, and he nodded. “I need to show you something,” she told him then, “Can you place a genjutsu in the living room?”

Shisui raised an eyebrow at her but did as she told him and Sakura picked on the jar, so that he could examine it under the light. “Your teammate was kind enough to leave you a present.”

“Holly shit,” he sighed and sat down, rubbing his face and hair, “He managed to get his insects in here?” Sakura nodded. “Did you kill it?”

“No,” she said, “I just overwhelmed it with chakra in order to render it unconscious, but I _will_ kill it. Some of the Aburame insects are venomous, so I need to examine this one.”

“Okay,” he stood up, “I’ll go change and help you.”

When he returned, they set up a makeshift ‘lab’ in his kitchen, so that she could cut open the kikaichū and analyze its venom, for it was indeed venomous. She extracted as much of it as she could in a vial, to try and make an antidote, although it would be better if she had a bigger amount.

While they worked, Sakura recounted her conversation with Fugaku-san and Shikaku-san, to which Shisui only laughed. “Wrapped them around your little chubby fingers, haven’t you?” he teased.

She swatted his hand away before he could ruffle her hair. “Just like you, then,” she retorted.

“Can’t argue with that,” he smiled and let his smile drop as he sighed tiredly and leaned more onto the counter. “Still, you should have stayed out of it, but then, my uncle would probably find it more suspicious if you had.”

He let out a long yawn then and she chuckled, “Long day, huh?”

“Hatake is a monster! Are you sure he is the same sensei that didn’t even bother teaching you anything?”

Sakura pushed down the bitterness creeping inside her, “I guess he has a different regimen for ANBU and a different one for his genin team.”

He grumbled as he covered his face with his elbow, but then opened his eyes to look straight at her, “He asked about you, much to my teammates’ surprise.”

“He did?” she hoped she didn’t sound too buoyant. Clearly, Shisui didn’t like Kakashi.

“Tenzō told him that they ruined your _‘weekend with your nii-chan’_ and Hatake asked me about how you’re doing, where you are, why are you and I staying in my house alone for the weekend… I almost strangled him.”

She facepalmed and heaved a sigh, “Try to be nice to him. If sensei decides he doesn’t like someone then he really doesn’t like them, and he’ll make your life a living hell.”

“My life _is_ a living hell,” he responded dryly. “At least if I kill him, I’ll be done hearing that I’m a pervert and a pedophile.”

“Don’t pay attention,” she simply said, “He means well.”

“He means well,” he agreed with a nod, “for your part, but he hates my guts. I told him to mind his business and he ordered me to spar with him, so he could beat my ass.”

Sakura hummed, “Just don’t antagonize him. Sensei’s pretty laid back usually, but he can also hold grudges. He’s also your taichou.”

“Don’t remind me,” he whined and helped Sakura put back everything in place after she was done.

She gave him the vial of the antidote she had made, “Keep this on you at all times. I’ll try to make more, but there’s not much venom for that now,” then she yawned and let her body slump forward.

“Time for bed. Sorry we didn’t have much time today,” he said and picked her up.

“It’s okay. Another time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! I hope you're all doing well ❤
> 
> Sakura got to meet Tenten again and Ita-kun is probably thinking that Sakura is a little suspicious, but no worries. He still loves her :)  
> Also as I had said, here is the meeting with Shin and a small interaction with Yamato/Tenzo, cause I couldn't resist. 
> 
> Shikaku is set on helping Fugaku and I'm pretty sure that he has also noticed the ANBU around the Uchiha compound but only Kami knows what thoughts he has in that big brain of his (and I, cause I'm writing this, but whatever). 
> 
> The Aburame guy is getting bold and I'm saying it rn... it's gonna bite him in the ass ;)
> 
> Sakura and the kiddos are going to be on the Hyuga compound on the next chapter and it's gonna be more chill. All I'm gonna say is that Konoha 12 will be reunited in the next 3-5 chapters or so. I've written up to chapter 24 and Lee is going to be introduced by then, so Shino will be the last piece to the puzzle (ofc before finally Sai shows up in the future). I want to make Shino's introduction kinda funny, but idk, usually when I plan out a comical scene it doesn't turn out nice. I'm more of a go with the flow type of person, so we'll all find out together I guess (if you do have any ideas though, please help out your girl here 🤣)
> 
> Okay, I think that was all I wanted to say. I hope you enjoy reading, leave a comment, leave a kudo if you wish (i don't care really, I prefer talking to you on the comments) and if you wanna check out my other fics, well, that would be great 😋❤
> 
> Stay safe everyone and no matter what is happening in the world rn, let's keep an optimistic view for the future (wow I'm turning into a stranger)
> 
> EDIT : HOLY SHITTTT 30000 hits? Thank you so much guys~~


	23. Under the Sun, We Bloom

On Sunday morning, Shisui and Sakura had breakfast and played with his cats, before she had to get ready and meet with her friends. The day was warm, so she sealed her jacket in a scroll to place it in her bag and wore her green haori over her shirt.

“See you soon, birdie,” Shisui told her with a smile when he saw her off and Sakura waved until she exited his house’s front gate.

Some Uchiha in the Compound greeted her back when she either smiled, waved or said good morning to them, others simply looked away, but in general their reactions were better than when she had been staying with the Head family. They had grown used to seeing her around, it seemed.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba were already at the marketplace when she showed up and together, they waited for a few minutes, until Ino and Chōji appeared, dragging Shikamaru behind them. Sakura didn’t resist slapping the back of the Nara’s head lightly. He grumbled but straightened up and began walking beside her, with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

Surprisingly, it was Naruto who urged them to get some sweets from Mayu-baa-chan’s shop for the Hyūga household, since it was good manners. Sakura couldn’t help but think that her mother was rubbing off to him a little too much.

As usual, aside from their order, Mayu-baa gave them free dango and mochi, that they snacked on as they walked towards the Hyūga grounds. Sakura pulled Naruto and Sasuke aside to make them promise not to mention anything about Hyūga Hizashi, telling them that it was Mikoto-san’s request. She also threatened everyone into behaving, stating that the Hyūga were a traditional clan and if they didn’t like them, Hinata would not be allowed to play with them anymore.

When they reached the gates of the Hyūga compound, everyone paused on their steps, seeing the guards. Sakura sighed and moved forward with a polite smile, “Good morning,” she greeted the two Hyūga branch family members, “We are here to see Hinata-chan. She told us to be here by 10.”

The two guards nodded and one of them opened the gate, “Follow me,” he said, and the other children rushed after him. They walked between the cluster of houses, while some Hyūga who were milling around gave them strange glances. Sakura and Sasuke stood on either side of Naruto and didn’t hold their glares when they sensed someone whispering about the Uzumaki.

Kiba must have noticed at some point as well, because he sharply turned to a Hyūga woman and snarled at her, “What are you looking at, huh?” Sakura was fast to grab him by his jacket’s collar and shush him, not letting him go until he calmed down.

They were led to the middle of the compound, where a large traditional house was located. Their guide told them to wait there before he knocked on the door. Another Hyūga answered and they conversed in hushed voices before they motioned for the children to approach.

The young woman – probably a maid of the Main House – led them to the washitsu, with tatami flooring. There was an intricate wallpaper depicting a pair of cranes on one wall and a chabudai in front of the tokonoma, where Hyūga Hiashi was seated, calmly drinking his tea. Hinata was sitting close to him and a smiled bloomed on her face when she saw the children. Standing behind the two, there was another young Hyūga, that Sakura remembered having seen in her previous timeline.

When Hinata made to move, her father told her to settle down. “Welcome,” Hiashi said stiffly. “Hinata has told me much about all of you, but I am afraid we have not met. My name is Hyūga Hiashi, the Head of the Hyūga clan.”

Sasuke was the first to walk beyond the shoji doors and incline his head, “Pleased to meet you, Hiashi-sama. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, the second son of our clan’s Head.”

Naruto had scrunched up his nose and Sakura couldn’t keep her eyebrows from raising all the way to her hairline. She had a feeling that whatever was going on, was a clan ritual of shorts and when Shikamaru straightened up to speak, her thoughts were confirmed.

“Nara Shikamaru, sir. Heir-apparent of the Nara clan.”

“My name is Yamanaka Ino,” the blonde girl bowed deeper than Sakura had ever seen her doing, “Second in line for the Head position of our clan after my father, Yamanaka Inoichi.”

Chōji for once did not hold any snacks and similarly to his friends, he bowed his head, “Hello, Hyūga-sama. I am Akimitchi Chōji.”

Kiba was a lot less formal, but still more serious than Sakura had ever seen the boy, “Inuzuka Kiba, son of Inuzuka Tsume, sir.”

Sakura exchanged a weary look with Naruto before she tilted her chin up. There was no way she would bow down to anyone, as per shishō’s teachings, but she kept her tone respectful and polite, “Good morning, Hiashi-sama, I am Haruno Sakura. Thank you for allowing us into your home.” She also smiled for good measure, but the man simply stared at her, before he gazed towards Naruto.

Said boy clutched her hand tightly and she gave him a supportive squeeze, “Uh, nice to meet you, mister Hyūga-sama. I am Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha’s future Hokage dattebayo!”

 **‘Oh, for Kami’s sake…’** Inner sighed but Sakura only smiled at Naruto.

Hyūga Hiashi’s expression cracked marginally as he looked at the blond with contempt, and Sakura had to hold herself back and fake another smile, for the alternative would be to punch the white-eyed Head square on his nose.

“You can retreat to the garden if you wish,” he finally said and gestured towards the shoji door on the side of the room that led outside. Hinata then rose and bowed to her father, before she approached the children, with the teenage Hyūga trailing after her.

“I – I…” the girl trailed off and dropped her gaze, cheeks flushing.

Sakura took pity on her. Having her friends over her house and under her father’s scrutiny must have been nerve-racking. She smiled broadly, “Good morning, Hina-chan! Your komon is really pretty,” Sakura said kindly, “Suna silk, I assume?”

“Yes,” she squeaked out and gave Sakura a grateful smile, “Thank you, Sakura-chan.” Then she faced everyone else with more confidence, “I am glad y-you could all make it. Let’s… let’s go outside?”

Ino lost no time in linking her arm with Hinata’s and they moved outside, as everyone else followed. Naruto let go of her had to walk after Chōji, leaving Shikamaru and Sakura trail after them. She paused briefly and approached the chabudai, “These are for you,” she said, placing the bag of mochi down and gave Hiashi-sama a nod, which he returned before she exited to the garden.

“Close your mouth, or a fly is gonna get trapped inside,” Shikamaru said with a small smirk, but Sakura couldn’t stop looking all around.

“Wow,” she breathed out at the sight in front of her. It must have been the biggest garden she had seen in any of the Head houses she had been in. Green grass spread in the distance, only interrupted by large stone paths. There was a koi pond, double the size of the one in Sasuke’s home with a small arched bridge over it. There were pine trees with evergreen needles, blooming ume trees, pink and red azalea bushes, white camelias and lilac wisterias.

“Yeah, it’s nice,” the Nara said while observing his surroundings.

Sakura shook her head dumbly, “Nice? Shika, this is absolutely beautiful! Look at the plants and the colors, do you hear the birds? This is –”

“Yes, yes,” he sighed and grabbed her hand, “It’s _amazing_. Now come on, I wanna nap.”

“Don’t let Ino-chan hear you saying that you lazy bum.”

“Cover me?” he asked and didn’t bother to hide a yawn.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but let him do whatever, as she joined Hinata and Ino, in weaving flower crowns. Naruto was standing on top of the bridge, looking at the fish and the lotus flowers in the pond. Kiba and Sasuke were actually trying to touch the large koi and Chōji had opted to stay close to the girls. Ino didn’t take long to drag him into making flower crowns as well.

Since she had let her hair grow out, Ino and Hinata decided to redo her braid, with white flowers entrapped in it. Sakura let them and closed her eyes, feeling the warm rays of sun on her face and her friend’s fingers lacing her pink tresses.

“I heard my otou-chan talking to aunt Keiko the other day,” Ino said at some point and Sakura snapped in attention. “She was angry. Said that the Council and the Elders still don’t let the Social Services take over control of the orphanage.”

“Really? I thought that the general population wants the orphanage to be run by the Services.”

Hinata had been looking between the two girls, not comprehending their conversation. Ino sighed, “I don’t know. Keiko-ba said that she had people find new personnel for the orphanage, so at least they can do that much.”

Sakura hummed, deep in thought. If at least the new caretakers were appointed and controlled by the Social Services, chances were that it would be harder for Danzō to keep snatching children for his division. But would he stop? Somehow, she doubted it. He was a powerful man, rich and with many connections. That scum would still find a way to broaden ROOT.

When they were done with Sakura’s hair, Ino asked Hinata to show her around the garden and the Hyūga girl accepted with a broad smile.

“Do you want to go the pond?” Sakura asked Chōji, who had been striping leaves from the stems of various flowers a little further away.

He looked up and shook his head before he continued mutilating the flowers.

 **‘Chōji seems kinda down today,’** Inner mused.

_‘Yeah, I know… Something must have happened. He didn’t even bring his chips out yet.’_

“Come with me,” she said and stood up, pulling him along.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

Sakura pointed towards Shikamaru, who was napping under a tree. “Let’s mess up with Shika. Help me get the flowers.”

For a brief moment, his face lit up and he grabbed as many as he could. They moved to sit on either side of Shikamaru and Sakura pulled his head on her lap, tearing the hair tie off his hair.

“What are you doing?” he whined, trying to take it back.

Sakura pushed him back down, “Your hair is the longest. Let me make you pretty, Shika-kun!”

“I don’t want to be _pretty_ , troublesome woman! I just want to sleep.”

“Sleep then,” she told him, “It’s relaxing, I promise. Chōji and I are going to be careful.”

He grumbled some more, but finally the fight left his body and he lied down on her lap, as Chōji and she weaved their flowers through his dark hair. After a while, his body really let loose and Sakura thought that he was truly asleep, but with Shikamaru, she could never be sure.

At some point, Chōji withdrew his hands and stared down at the pink blossoms on his lap. Sakura noticed and peered at him, “Hey, Chōji, is everything alright?”

He gave her the fakest smile she had ever seen – excluding Sai’s – and nodded, “Yeah, super great!”

“You know you can tell me anything, right? Can I help?”

“Really, I’m fine Sakura-chan. Thanks,” he whispered, but she wasn’t convinced.

“Yesterday, he met some of our classmates when he was coming to my place,” Shikamaru said followed by a sigh.

Sakura looked between them and finally set her eyes on Chōji, lifting his chin up, “Did they tease you again?” she frowned.

He nodded and looked away. Shikamaru opened his eyes and met hers. She was glad to see the same resolve reflecting on them.

“Chōji-kun, those kids are bullies, and do you know what bullies really are?”

He shook his head.

“Bullies often have insecurities of their own and that’s why they take pleasure in being mean to other people. They are not truly bad, but they are wrong, and you can’t let them affect your life and your happiness.” She smiled at him when he turned his eyes up again, “You are the kindest person I know, a great and loyal friend, the swirls on your cheeks are beyond cute and you always carry the best snacks. Whenever they make fun of you, remember all these things and turn your back to them, okay?”

Wiping the wetness under his eyes, he nodded and rewarded her with a bright smile, “I promise I will.”

“And don’t just let them speak bad to you,” Shikamaru said then, “Ignore them and if you can’t do that, just tell them that their opinion doesn’t matter, because it doesn’t.”

“Exactly,” Sakura nodded firmly. “What other people think should not matter. You are who you are, and we love you for that. Even if one of us ever offends you, speak up and don’t hold it inside you.”

“Thanks guys,” Chōji choked out, but soon he brought his chips out and began sharing them between them, while his smiles turned bigger and his laughter easier.

Inner hummed in approval, **‘A job well done.’** Sakura couldn’t help but agree.

“You look really cute, Shika,” she told him when she was done and he rolled his eyes, but didn’t ruin his hair, so she took it as a win. “Let’s go join the others.”

They skipped stones on the pond and Sakura helped Naruto climb on tree, so he could watch the garden from higher ground. Soon Sasuke and Kiba followed, because of course the Jinchūriki made a challenge out of it and she had to yell at them to get down and stay on the ground.

She caught the Hyūga boy, Hinata’s caretaker, snickering when that happened and she sent him a wink, before she grabbed all three by their collars and led them back to the rest of their friends.

As they were playing rock-paper-scissors to decide who would start chasing on tag, she felt Neji’s chakra signature approaching and she turned around to see him exiting the same shoji doors they had come out from. She waited for him to move closer, but he didn’t. He stayed at the engawa, leaning on a pillar.

“Doesn’t your cousin want to play with us?” she asked Hinata, who had changed into more comfortable clothes, and pointed at Neji.

The girl shook her head dejectedly, “He n-never wants to play with me.”

“Guys, it’s fine, I’ll start chasing first, but give me a minute,” she told everyone and walked away, towards the boy she couldn’t save in another life.

She felt Sasuke following behind her and soon he was on step with her. “What?” she asked with a raised brow.

“Nothing, but last time he spoke down on you,” he replied, staring coldly at the Hyūga ahead.

“And you think I can’t take care of myself?”

Sasuke snorted, “You know that’s not the case.”

“Then?” she pressured as they got closer.

“You’re always there for all of us. Can you let us return the favor?”

She didn’t reply, for they had reached the stairs of the engawa, but gave him a nod. If her cheeks were slightly flushed, Sasuke didn’t comment on it. Sakura took a breath and smiled at Neji as she went to stand beside him, “Hi, Neji-san. How are you?”

He didn’t reply, simply glanced at her and then focused on Sasuke. She clicked her tongue but didn’t let her irritation show more than that. “Would you like to join us? We are playing tag.”

“No.”

“Why not?” she tilted her head.

**‘If you think you can befriend him so easily, I got news for you, Outer.’**

Sakura didn’t disagree with Inner, _‘I gotta start somewhere though.’_

**‘Beat his ass then. Isn’t that what Naruto did?’**

“I don’t want to,” Neji bit out and turned to face her annoyed.

She nodded, “Okay, fair enough. Do you at least want to come down there with us? We could get to know each other.”

“There’s no reason for that,” he said nonchalantly.

“Oh, why is that? I just hoped we could become friends.”

He scoffed, “Friends? I don’t know about the others, but being friends with a low-grade civilian who thinks she can be a ninja–”

“Watch your mouth,” Sasuke growled out as he came up on the engawa.

“Why should I? Am I being wrong?”

Sakura pulled Sasuke’s arm as he stepped towards Neji. “Sasuke that’s enough.” She pushed her friend back and leveled the other boy with a hard glare. “You hardly know me, Neji-san and I believe you have no right in predicting my future or making assumption about me.”

“I am hardly predicting anything. It is merely your fate for being born a weak civilian,” he said matter-of-factly, and Sakura nodded along.

“Perhaps,” she said, “but it is up to _me_ to decide how my life turns out. I hardly believe in fate and destiny, for I think those are cowardly concepts that people hide behind because they don’t want to _try_. What I believe in, is will, Neji-san. Will, dedication and hard work.”

Neji had been staring wordlessly, before he turned his head away, “You are deluding yourself if –”

He was cut off by the shoji doors sliding open. His uncle came out, followed by – Sakura wanted to laugh – the Hyūga from Shisui’s new team. Neji bowed his head and Sasuke took a step back on his own violation. Hyūga Hiashi looked between the three wearing a blank expression.

“What are you still doing here Neji? I thought I told you to join your cousin and her friends,” the man said, setting his eyes on his nephew.

Before Neji replied, Sakura smiled and linked her arm through his, “Of course, Neji-kun will play with us. We were just telling him that I lost on rock-paper-scissors which means I’ll go first and explaining the rules of our game.”

The boy had been staring at her agape but nodded when his uncle turned to him once more, “Yes, Uchiha-san and… Haruno-san were kind enough to fill me in, since I have not participated in this game before.”

Inner was snickering in her head, but Sakura felt bad. She didn’t want Neji to get in trouble with his uncle, for she knew what that could mean.

“Very well,” his uncle said and glanced ahead to where the other children were.

Sakura moved her gaze to the bald Hyūga and acknowledged him with a nod, “Hello again, Hyūga-san.”

“Ah, you can call me Taiki, Sakura-san. Good to see you,” he gave a small smile. “I am sorry for ruining your day with your _nii-chan_ yesterday.”

Sakura pinched her nose, “Did Tenzō-san tell everyone?” she asked with a groan.

The man eyed her amused, “He told Kakashi-senpai, while in our presence. Shisui-san did not find it funny either.”

“You know each other?” Hiashi-sama asked with a raised brow and it was the most expression she had seen on him that day.

Sakura nodded, “We met briefly at an izakaya once,” she said without thinking.

“What were you doing in an _izakaya_?” Sasuke turned to her incredulous.

She wanted to bash her head on the wall, “Um, I was looking for your cousin and I found him there.”

“What was _Shisui_ doing in an izakaya?” he asked again, nose scrunching up.

Sakura rolled her eyes, “He _can_ technically be in such establishments, Sasuke. Shisui-nii was just having dinner with some… friends. Taiki-san was one of them and that’s how we met,” she addressed the last part to the Hyūga Head and turned to see Taiki-san, who softly nodded at her.

“Do not worry, Uchiha-san,” the young man said, “Sakura-san was accompanied by an adult when she entered the izakaya.”

“Who?”

“Remember Kakashi-san?” she asked.

He nodded, “The one with,” he brought his hands to wave over his head, “silver hair, wearing a mask? Why did he take you there? He’s creepy.”

“Sasuke! ‘Kashi-san is _not_ creepy,” she paused, “Well, maybe a little bit, but he’s nice.”

“I know that our parents know him, but…” he cleared his throat and looked at the Hyūga Head, before throwing her a knowing look.

Right, Kakashi was Sakumo’s son and Sakumo was her father’s, his mother’s and Neji’s father’s sensei. They were not supposed to mention anything that has to do with Hyūga Hizashi.

Sakura smiled politely and tagged Neji along with her, “We should go. The others are waiting for us to start the game. Taiki-san, I hope we’ll meet again. Take care.”

As the three distanced themselves, Neji pulled his arm away from Sakura. “You didn’t have to do that,” he said quietly.

“I didn’t, but I wanted to. Now you’ll give us a chance. All of us,” she looked at him defiant and he remained silent.

“Just don’t be that much of an asshole,” Sasuke said, blushing when he realized he had just cursed.

Sakura laughed, but as soon as they reached their friends, she called the game to begin and started chasing them.

They all ended up staying for lunch at the Hyūga Head household. Admittedly, it was awkward for all of them, because Hinata’s father wasn’t the warmest person but the food was good, and they got to see baby Hanabi and play with her.

Hinata’s mother stayed with them as they did their homework, along with Hinata’s caretaker, Kō. When Sakura first learned his name, she didn’t hide her grimace, but unlike Shisui’s teammate with the same name, he was a lot nicer. He even helped Chōji with his Geography assignment since Sakura had her hands full with Naruto and Kiba.

When they moved to History, Sakura began her oral teaching and discussion over the lesson they had to learn, mainly because it was the only way Naruto could actually pay attention. Sasuke also enjoyed this kind of ‘studying’ and Kiba found it easier to hold all the information in his mind as they exchanged questions and answers between them. Hinata was keeping detailed notes and Ino did the same, using many colorful pencils and heart-shaped sticky-notes.

They left early in the afternoon, with Sakura and Shikamaru still having flowers on their hair and everyone else sporting beautiful crowns of azalea and camelia blossoms.

Naruto and Sakura returned home to find her parents curled up on the couch and joined them in their lazy embrace.

In her room, she found a kochū.

_Oh well, more material for an antidote._

* * *

Throughout the following week Tenten joined them for lunch at the Academy and unsurprisingly, the rest of her friends accepted her addition on their circle without much fanfare. She talked about weapons animatedly, evoking mostly Sasuke’s, but also Naruto’s and Kiba’s interest. Tenten also knew Naruto from their time together at the orphanage, and he said that she had always been ‘kinda nice’ to him, so that also an added plus on the older girl’s side.

They had tried to invite Neji to sit with them as well, but every attempt was a failure and he simply chose to stay inside the classroom and eat there.

Sakura was also looking around for Shino but couldn’t find him anywhere. She knew he was on the same class with the rest of her clan friends, but Shino had always kept a low profile, never approaching others, making himself blend in with his surroundings, so it wasn’t a surprise that he was hard to find. She would literally spot him somewhere in the courtyard and the next second he would be gone.

As for Lee… well, she had actually not seen him during their breaks.

On Thursday, Sakura decided to leave a clone to attend the Academy, so she could train in the Forest of Death again. Shisui had sent a crow two nights ago, to inform her that he was leaving for a mission and Itachi was busy with the medic program and Police work, so her taijutsu and ninjutsu were falling behind.

While in training grounds 44, she created another bunshin and they began sparring, using only taijutsu. Fighting with herself proved to be a drag, as Shikamaru would say because every move was predictable. Nevertheless, it was a good exercise and Sakura was happy to stretch her muscles after such a long time.

After the spar, she left the clone keeping an eye out as Sakura sat down to meditate and even gather natural energy in her body. 

By the time the last class of the Academy started, Sakura had gone back home, showered and sneaked in the school’s bathroom, so she could switch back with the bunshin she had left there. The good thing was that her clone had actually paid attention to classes and made notes for Naruto’s sake, so Sakura didn’t have to worry about that.

Sakura didn’t pay much attention to kunoichi class, mostly because she knew everything that was being taught and she didn’t have to keep notes for Naruto and Kiba. Ino and Hinata were doing great at the class, with Ino gushing over the flower arrangements. Honestly, the most interesting part of kunoichi classes would come in later years of the Academy, where they would learn about the traditions of different cultures, how to create infiltration personas and of course, seduction and manipulation techniques.

Until then, they were stuck with flower arrangements and the teachings of how to look pretty.

For once, the girls had finished first and they were waiting for the boys to be done with their physical activities class in front of the Academy doors. When Neji showed up to take Hinata and leave for home, Sakura practically manhandled him, so he could stay and walk with all of them. Tenten showed up not long after him. From what Sakura could understand, the two were in different classes, since Tenten – just like Sakura and Naruto – was still in the civilian class.

“Neji-san this is Tenten,” Sakura smiled and gestured towards the girl, “Tenten, this is Hyūga Neji, from the same grade as you.”

“Let me go,” he scowled and tried to pry his arm away.

Sakura brought a finger to her lips and looked at him with innocent green eyes, “Nope! As I said, you’re leaving with us.”

He groaned and made to push her back, but she wouldn’t bulge, much to the other girls’ amusement. Tenten coughed to conceal her laughter and raised a hand to give a small wave.

“Nice to meet you, Neji-san. Next year we’ll probably be on the same class, so let’s get along, yeah?”

“How is that?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, resigned on taking back his arm from Sakura.

Tenten smiled brightly, “My scores will allow me to transfer, of course!”

When Neji opened his mouth, no doubt to make a scalding remark, Sakura squeezed his arm painfully. “My kaa-chan always says that if you have nothing nice to say, then shut your mouth and don’t make a peep,” she gave him a heated glare and although he scrunched up his nose at her, he didn’t reply.

“Hey why are you holding his arm, Saku-chan?” came Naruto’s voice and they all turned around to see the boys walking from the side of the building with their bags.

Ino snickered at Naruto’s scandalized expression, but Sakura only rolled her eyes, “He’s a flight risk, that’s why.”

“Can we leave now?” Neji asked, his patience thinning dangerously, and they all nodded, with various amounts of amusement at his expense.

Naruto grabbed Kiba and Chōji who were closest to him, “Race you to the gates!” he yelled and Kiba didn’t lose time to start running. Wide-eyed Chōji did too and even Tenten joined them.

Sakura exchanged a look with Ino and Shikamaru and the three gave out a simultaneous sigh. Hinata chuckled softly covering her mouth and Sasuke, who would usually join in their antics came to stand on Sakura’s other side, so they could all walk leisurely.

“How come you’re not taking on Naruto’s challenge?” she asked him with subtle concern lacing her voice. His chakra levels were unusually low, and he looked tired. Right on cue, he let out a silent yawn. “Didn’t sleep well?”

Sasuke shook his head and pushed his raven hair back, “I slept like a rock, but I spent all afternoon practicing my clan’s Fire jutsu.” His eyes lit with a smile he gave her, but it swiftly vanished, and he faced forward, “Still haven’t mastered it, though.”

“Ah, Itachi-kun is teaching you?” he nodded in affirmation. “Don’t worry Sasuke, you’ll get it soon enough. I believe in you!”

“Yeah,” he said and looked at her again, pleased, “I’ll show you when it’s done.”

She gave him a proud smile and dragged Neji out of the Academy gates, where apparently Tenten had won the race and the boys were sulking. None of their parents were there, but it wasn’t surprising. After the first week, they had allowed their children more freedom and since the days were growing longer, they weren’t as concerned.

After they had said their goodbyes to the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Sakura heard the distinct caw of a crow and looked up just as the black bird was ready to land on her shoulder. Neji managed to pull away from her grasp and gave her a wide berth, as the crow flapped its wings close to her face.

“Is it nii-chan’s?” Sasuke asked, but Sakura shook her head.

“Shisui’s,” she replied and caressed its shiny beak. She took the rolled-up paper and read it.

**_ Meet on Sunday. Same place, same time. _ **

It wasn’t signed, but Sakura knew the message didn’t come from Shisui. Shin was probably unavailable on Saturday and changed their rendezvous.

“It’s so cool, ‘ttebayo! Can I pet it?” Naruto exclaimed and the crow simply pinched her hair once and flew away.

“ _That’s_ a no,” Tenten gasped through her laughter, while Naruto kept wining and cursing after the bird.

Sometime later, Hinata and Neji bid them goodbye – well Neji didn’t utter a word, simply walked towards the direction of the Hyūga Compound, without sparing them a glance – and so did Kiba, excited for the Inuzuka were expecting one of their bitches to give birth.

“I’m going that way,” Tenten said and pointed towards the road leading to the hospital and the Police department. “See you guys tomorrow!”

“Wait, I’m coming too,” Sasuke said and let Naruto go from the chokehold he had him in.

Naruto stuck his tongue out, but waved at them, “See ya!”

“Bye!” Sakura also said and got hold of the blond’s hand as they began walking home, while some ANBU was following them from the roofs.

Her mother had still not returned from the shop when they got back, but they found her father sharpening his katana. He beamed at them when they yelled, “We’re home,” and they joined him on the living room.

“Are my little ones tired?” Kizashi asked and re-shealded the sword. They both shook their head. “Great! What do you say we practice some, outside?”

“With our tanto?” Naruto bounced.

Her father chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair, “With the bokken. Come on.”

As he opened the sliding patio door, Sakura saw that he had already laid out the wooden practice swords. “Sasuke is going to be so bummed he’s not here,” she said.

“Ah, we trained when he was over during the weekend, Sa-chan and of course you can invite him again.”

Sakura gave her father a half-hearted glare, “Rude!”

He boomed in laughter and passed the bokken to them, “I needed a way to keep those two entertained.”

“Jealous, Saku-chan?” Naruto snickered and playfully hit her thigh with his bokken, “You’re down.”

For the next couple of hours, Haruno Kizashi taught them more of the Konoha kenjutsu kata and even made the two children spar each other with their bokken.

Sakura itched for the day she would challenge her father with a real sword.

* * *

That Saturday the children spent their entire morning at the park, the place where their friendship had begun the previous year. Hinata was allowed to join them, but of course her caretaker had to be present in order to supervise her. Neji didn’t come, which wasn’t surprising and because Tenten was working on the weapon’s shop, she only joined them briefly during lunchtime at Yakiniku Q.

Sasuke once again would stay at the Haruno household during the weekend and Sakura could see the start of a tradition forming.

As much as Sakura wanted to enjoy her time with her friends, her mind wouldn’t let her. She was worried, truthfully, she was beyond anxious for two reasons. Reason number one: Shisui was still not back and she had a very weird and _bad_ feeling. It didn’t help that she had woken up, almost screaming after a nightmare in which he laid dead and bloodied in her arms. Naruto had actually sensed her distress, more than heard her sobs and ran to her room to comfort her.

Reason number two: Sakura would have to bypass Naruto’s ANBU guard, early next morning so she could go to the Forest of Death, where she would have to perform a surgery on Shin. And that scared her shitless. Sure, it wasn’t something that she hadn’t done before, but she hadn’t really done it in this timeline, while in her 6-year-old body. Her chakra levels were not as big as when she used to be a medic in Konoha General, she didn’t have the appropriate equipment, so she would have to rely _only_ on her chakra and not to mention that the Forest of Death was hardly an appropriate place to perform such a procedure. Also, Shisui was _still not back_ , so she would have to go alone.

Early that afternoon, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke waved their friends goodbye and departed for the Haruno store. Mikoto had taken Mebuki for that spa day she had mentioned, so Kizashi was alone manning the shop.

What they found when they entered, was her father kneeled on the ground with a box of soaps, lotions and bath salts spilled around him and a mortified expression pulling his face.

Sakura only shook her head and moved to help.

“When the door opened, I thought it was Mebuki-chan,” he heaved a long sigh in relief.

“She’s gonna be so mad when she finds out,” she simply stated. Her father was a great merchant, unparalleled in dealing with clients and suppliers and could make bargaining deals better than anyone, but when it came to handling the shop… he was utterly useless.

Sasuke and Naruto came closer with the blond snickering slightly. The Uchiha slapped his arm and leaned down to pick some bars of soap, “We will help,” he said and urged the other boy to do the same.

“Yeah, of course! Teme, you get the soaps and I get the bottles.”

The Haruno man had tears of joy in his dark blue eyes, “Oh, my little angels, look at you all mature and helping this old man out! You get extra sweets tonight – ah of course, cherry tomatoes for you, Sasuke-kun.”

“We’re helping because kaa-chan will yell at all of us if she sees this mess,” Sakura deadpanned. “We better be quick too, cause you promised to make dinner tonight.”

The jar of bath salts slipped from his hands then and all three children heaved a sigh when it didn’t break. “Kami, I forgot about that,” Kizashi whispered in horror.

Pushing down the urge to facepalm, the girl stood up and extended her hand, “I’ll go get some takeout. Is everyone okay with katsudon?”

“Yes, yes, good thinking Sa-chan,” her father said and immediately withdrew his wallet to place a hefty amount of ryō in her open palm, “My little genius! We’ll be all done by the time you return.”

“I’ll be back soon,” she called out, as she had already started heading towards the door.

She sighed when she exited the shop, but a warm smile soon blossomed on her lips. _‘My clumsy otou-chan,’_ she shook her head, _‘always so scared of kaa-chan.’_

 **‘Well can you blame him?’** Inner raised an eyebrow **, ‘With her temper, _she_ could be the one called Tsunade’s second-coming if she had trained as a shinobi. You’d be third in line then.’**

Sakura couldn’t keep a light chuckle for leaving her as she walked and for the first time that day, her heart felt a little lighter. She was only a few feet away from the restaurant when she noticed a small scuffle on the opposite side of the street. Two old ladies were fighting over a lettuce on a vegetable stand. The owner was holding two more up, while trying to separate the women from one another and a few other bystanders were laughing at the scene they made.

It was actually funny – that side of Konoha; so _normal_ , with petty fights over vegetable, or the last pack of sugar in the convenience store. Nothing to do with high-risk missions and blood or mutilated limbs and lives.

In front of her there was a crowd of people at a street-food stall, which she bypassed to get to the restaurant, but paused on her feet when a man turned around and almost knocked a child to the ground. Sakura was close enough to grab his arm and steady him.

The older man apologized over his shoulder and Sakura helped the kid stand straight, taking in the front bowl cut and braid falling on his back. “Hey, are you okay?” she asked.

A pair of round, dark eyes, under equally dark and bushy eyebrows snapped up to her face.

 **‘Is that…? It can’t be…’** Inner gaped and Sakura did as well.

“Thank you,” the boy said quietly, with a red dusting his cheeks.

Sakura blinked a few times, “Uh, no it’s nothing,” she replied dumbly.

He shook his head, “You saved me, and I own you my eternal gratitude. My name is Rock Lee and, um –” he looked at her shyly.

 **‘It can’t be Rock Lee!’** Inner hollered, **‘Where is the green spandex? Where are the loud exclaims of youth and all that shit?’**

“– You are really pretty. Will you be my girlfriend?”

**‘Okay, scratch that… it’s him, alright.’**

Sakura laughed, but when she saw his dejected expression and the moisture building at the corner of his eyes, she stopped and let his arm go, before she extended her hand, “I am Haruno Sakura. It’s nice to meet you, Lee-san, but I am afraid I’m still too young to start dating.”

“Oh,” the boy perked up and shook her hand, “A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl. I understand, Sakura-san and I will try to get your heart when we are older.”

Sakura almost sweat-dropped. Lee had clearly not met Gai-sensei yet, his hair, his clothes, the way he spoke and carried himself with less confidence were vastly different than the Lee she knew and called a friend, but some things, she mused, would never change. At least he already had the undying drive everyone at some point had associated with him.

“Well,” she smiled, “we can start of as friends and see how the future turns. What do you think?”

“A friend?” he asked a little breathlessly and Sakura had to wonder what his life had been before she had come to know him in her original timeline. He always struggled with his chakra, that much she was aware of and even then, Sakura could feel it in his body. His reserves were remarkably small, and the chakra were moving in a sluggish pace, not unlike a civilian’s. People had called him _defective_ , and indeed, Rock Lee was never able to perform ninjutsu and genjutsu, but he could still have _some_ access to his chakra. Besides, he made a name of himself by being a taijutsu master, just like his sensei, so no.

Defective was not a word appropriate to describe Rock Lee.

Hard working and persevering? One hundred percent.

“I would be honored to be your friend,” he finally said and bowed deeply. “Please, take care of me Sakura-san!”

His louder exclaim earned some heads to turn towards their direction. Sakura smiled politely at the people who seemed to have been bothered and then focused on Lee.

“Of course, Lee-san. Let’s be good friends, neh?” she beamed, “Do you attend the Academy by any chance?”

His head snapped up and his eyes _gleamed_ , “Yes, I do! And you, Sakura-san?”

“I just started,” she nodded. “We can meet there, during breaks you know.”

“Of course! I will seek you out.”

Sakura chuckled again, “As long as the weather is nice, my friends and I eat lunch in the front yard. Come to find us someday, I’m sure they’ll like you.”

“Ah,” suddenly Lee seemed unsure, but soon clenched his fist and gave her a serious nod, “I will. Perhaps I could escort you on your way?”

“Thank you, Lee-san, but it’s not necessary,” she pointed at the restaurant just a few feet away, “I have arrived, but let’s meet next week?”

Lee nodded eagerly, “I will come find you, Sakura-san! Have a nice evening,” he said, as she took a few steps back.

She waved until he returned his attention to the food stall and Sakura entered the restaurant to make her order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone^^ How's your weekend? 
> 
> So, this is a pretty chill chapter with the children getting a first glimpse of the Hyuga clan and Hiashi. I'm creating some stepping stones for Neji's later development, but don't think he's gonna be their best friend so easily.  
> Also LEE!! I told you we'll see him soon ;) Hmm I wonder how others will react to his little crush on Sakura in the future (actually I know how, because I've put a related scene in a future chapter lol)
> 
> On the next chapter, Sakura meets with Shin and she'll perform the operation on his lungs. Just a heads up, the next two chapters are going to be full of angst and I probably should apologize for that, BUT we're getting developments and help. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and as always see you in the comments section ❤
> 
> P.S. I'm pretty tight on time cause exams are starting next week, so I didn't put that much effort into editing. Be kind enough to tell me if you see any mistakes so I can fix them. Thank you :)


	24. White Sheets

Trying to bypass highly trained ANBU agents the following morning, turned out to be… not as arduous as she had expected. Sakura had woken up at 4:30, tiptoed to the kitchen and ate whatever leftovers had remained from dinner. Then she entered the bathroom, created a clone with as little chakra as she could, before masking her own entirely and squeezed her way outside from the small bathroom window. The darkness of the early hour provided enough cover, but just to be sure, she had weaved a concealment genjutsu around her as well.

The previous night, after everyone had fallen asleep, Sakura had fixed a ‘medical pouch’ with whatever materials she could find, namely chakra and blood replenishing pills that she had made the previous week and some rolls of bandages, as well as herbs that would help Shin’s lungs and heart from developing further clots and a clean sheet.

It wasn’t ideal. Normally she would have to give him targeted medication, and well… a proper place to perform the surgery, but it was all she had at her disposal.

She arrived at the Forest of Death before Shin did and she searched a somewhat protected place to carry on the procedure, away from all the fauna residing there and concealed from view, if anyone were to come in their direction.

When she felt Shin approaching, Sakura sprinted to him in her previous henge and gestured for the boy to follow her.

“Where is the other one?” he questioned as they walked under the canopy of trees.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder – she knew she was leaving herself _too_ open, but she needed to gain his trust – and gave a small smile, “Mission,” she simply said, “It’s just you and I today, which is why I need to get us somewhere even more secluded.”

Shin didn’t give any verbal answer, but continued after her, until they reached a large rock with a hollow cavity. Since they were both small in stature, it would hide them well enough.

“Under different circumstances, I would need proper equipment to remove the fluid out of your lungs and of course a more sanitary environment, but we can’t have those,” she explained as she took out a sheet she had snuck out from her drawer. “I will be using my chakra to do everything, instead. Your torso will be numbed during the procedure, so you won’t be able to feel much, but you will be awake, and your arms and legs will have full mobility.”

When he didn’t lay down on the sheet, Sakura looked up. “How can I trust you won’t kill me, when your hands will be in my chest?” he asked.

Maybe it was a valid question to have, but Sakura just sighed tiredly. “You have to understand something, Shin-kun. We need you alive. We need _you_ , more than you need _us_. And trust me,” she smirked, “if I did want you dead, you’d already be the first time my chakra was inside your body. Actually, my brother would have easily killed you, either times we met, and you wouldn’t even see it coming. So, please lay down and let me start.”

For a few seconds that felt like hours, they only remained still, staring at each other, before he gave up and sat on top of the white sheet. With Sakura’s guidance, he removed his mask and shirt, but kept his sword on one hand.

Before Sakura began the surgery, she brought her hands to perform the sensing jutsu and gave Inner the reigns of handling it.

“What is that?”

“A sensing jutsu. I need to be aware if a human chakra signature comes in the Forest.”

Shin tried to raise himself, but sakura pushed him back down, “You have a henge on, a sensing jutsu and you will perform medical ninjutsu. Your chakra will be depleted fast,” he commented, and she nodded.

“That’s why,” she brought a tin box of soldier pills out, “if I feel that happening, I will ask you to give me one of these. My hands will be a little preoccupied,” she finished with a teasing smile, but the ROOT nodded his consent blankly.

“Alright, I will begin numbing your torso first and then make incisions at your lungs. As I said, you won’t be able to feel much. It will take a couple of hours to extract all the fluids and then heal your lungs, so I suggest you get comfortable.”

With his approval, Sakura finally started sending her chakra into his body, and when she made sure the numbness had settled on his lungs, the muscles and the skin, she willed her chakra to form scalpels, so she could cut through the tissue.

Usually, she would use a suction tube to enter the lungs and gather the fluids, but since that wasn’t feasible, Sakura extracted the accumulated liquid as she would draw out poison. Admittedly, it was a painful procedure and even if she had made sure to numb the area, Shin could still feel the _pull._ Sakura used the gauzes to wipe away pooling blood and fluids, while working her chakra in soothing patterns after every extraction.

By the time all the liquid was gone form one lung, Sakura was sweating, Shin was panting lightly, and the sky had been lit by the sun. It must have been more than an hour, with some brief pauses when she needed to work more on healing the organ, in order to not cause any more damage. She silently cursed of not having a medical tube, since it would take less time and it would be practically harmless to Shin.

“Okay, now I’ll focus on gluing back together the pleura with the chest wall and then I’ll move to the left lung. Are you okay? How’s the pain on a level from 1 to 10?” she said as she wiped her forehead with her elbow. Shin’s brown eyes were a little hazy, but he managed to reply evenly.

“I am. It is not painful per se, maybe a 3? But it feels like you’re pulling my lungs out.”

She gave a little chuckle, “It’s precisely what I’m doing. Should I send more numbing chakra? I didn’t from the start because I need you to tell me if anything hurts more than it should.”

“Then no. Go on.”

But Sakura had never ceased in pouring healing chakra in his chest. The binding of the tissue was easy to handle. When she was done, she willed the blood to flow between arteries and veins and took a few moments to simply monitor the process, until she deemed the right lung’s operation normal and closed the incisions she had created.

“I think I’ll need a chakra pill soon,” she mumbled out, already feeling the strain on her body. Sure, her control was great and her reserves significantly larger than any 6-year-old’s – except Naruto of course – but she was still emitting too much chakra on having a clone in her house, a henge altering her appearance, performing a medical procedure and keeping her sensing jutsu up.

Shin had heard her and extended his hand to open the tin box, holding a soldier pill in front of her. “Thanks,” she said, before she was fed the pill. She chewed, keeping herself from making a disgusted expression. _I have to find a way to make these eatable_ , she mused and continued on the other lung. She thanked the Kami and the Sage because it was in a better shape, with less fluid accumulated in it and got back to work.

When she finished, she fell on her butt and used a piece of gauze to wipe her hands as well as her sweating face and neck. Sakura extracted a water bottle and with another piece, wiped all the blood on Shin’s skin and helped him up.

“Take a deep breath, hold for 3 seconds and exhale,” she instructed with her diagnostic chakra on his chest. She hummed pleased and Shin repeated the process.

“I haven’t breathed as easily in a long time,” he sighed in relief.

Sakura smiled and stood up to stretch her body. The effects of the pill had yet to vanish, so she felt good. She felt _great_ , really. “Your body will begin feeling stronger and you no longer will have problems while training or going to missions, but I will still have to examine you every couple of months just to make sure everything’s working well. Actually,” she held up a finger and searched through her pouch for the herbs, “you should take blood thinners to prevent more clots from creating, but I don’t have access to such medicine. I could probably make some pills if I get the right ingredients,” Sakura mumbled but shook her head.

She handed him the bag of herbs and then extracted a blood replenishing tablet, “Take this one now. You lost some blood even if I tried to be careful.”

He looked at her unimpressed and when Sakura titled her head in question he motioned at the bloody sheet. “I am aware that I did.”

“Yeah,” she chuckled, scratching her cheek a little embarrassed. “Well, anyway, if you take this one now, you’ll feel better in the next 10 minutes or so. Make sure to make a tea out of the herbs at least once every couple of days. They will not work as well as blood thinners would, but I don’t want to cause any other problems like excessive bleeding from small injuries. And as I said, I’ll still need to monitor your condition every now and then.”

“Very well,” he rose to his feet, testing his overall mobility and pulled his shirt back on. “I must thank you for treating me.”

She shook her head, “I have my own reasons for wanting you to stay alive.”

“You think I am useful to you, because I could help in this… endeavor.”

Sakura sighed and began packing up her things. It was true, Shin would be one the most useful pawns on their board for trying to take down Danzō and the Elders, but it was more than that. Even if she had been through a war and even if she was a shinobi, with her morals pointing on a perpetual shade of grey, Sakura was still a medic and she was still a friend.

“Your brother is important to me and you are important to him. Whatever is his, is also mine to protect and keep safe, do you understand?”

Without his mask on, his face expressed a lot more than his voice. He was curious, suspicious, but more than anything the crease between his brows made her think that he actually didn’t understand. “You knew him briefly as you stated,” he voiced out, “How did you come to care as much? And why do you care for whoever he might be close with?”

Sakura stared in his eyes, honestly and seriously, “Because even if Sai doesn’t remember me and doesn’t know who I am, he is still my friend. A precious person to me. You know, Shin-kun,” she looked away and grabbed her arms, almost hugging herself, “you don’t have to question how love and care work, you just have to accept it as is.”

She wasn’t sure if her words made any sense to him, but he finally nodded.

“Uh, Shin-kun? Do you know any fire jutsu?”

He also turned his attention to where she was looking. “My affinity is Earth, but…” he made some hand seals and shoot a small flaming ball from his mouth.

They watched transfixed as the bloody sheet and gauzes burned to ashes and then Shin flickered away with a tilt of his head.

* * *

Sakura walked to her neighborhood, still in her henge and her clone came to find her at a back alley, so they could change. She let the henge go the moment her bunshin’s memories invaded her mind. At least the copy had been smart enough to sleep for some hours, so Sakura didn’t feel like absolute crap.

She still felt like crap though, so the moment she stepped inside her home after she had ‘thrown the garbage out’, she made to shower, take a nap – brushing off Naruto and Sasuke who wanted to play outside – and then woke up only when her mother came upstairs to inform her that lunch was ready.

That afternoon, Itachi came by the Haruno house. He said it was to take Sasuke home, but he stayed for tea with her parents and didn’t rush his brother. In fact, he joined them on the small back yard, where the boys were sparring – if grabbing and trying to toss each other on the ground counted as sparring – and sat comfortably on the porch with Sakura.

If Itachi noticed her low energy self, he didn’t mention anything, but when she began re-braiding her hair, he pulled her, so she was sitting in front of him. “Let me,” he said softly and began running his fingers through her hair.

Sakura passed him her hairtie and allowed herself to relax in his hands. “It’s been a while since you’ve taken a mission,” she said.

Itachi hummed, still gently combing her hair, “I have not and probably will not for a few more months, until the first stage of the medical program ends.”

“You are happy,” Sakura continued as a statement and slightly turned to meet his eyes.

“I have not forgotten my commitment to the village,” he replied evenly.

Sakura smiled softly at him, “I know, and I would never imagine you would. What I want to say, is that I like seeing you happy and… lighter, in a way. So, stay like this, Itachi-kun.”

Stoic expression shattering, he looked at her with grateful eyes, frightened eyes and leaned his forehead on her temple. His breath tickled her neck when he whispered, “I wish I could,” and more vines were added to constrict her heart. It was only for a few seconds that he allowed himself to let his guard down and then Itachi sat straight again, sectioning Sakura’s hair in three equal parts.

The girl looked away, watching the boys all the while Itachi skillfully braided her pink hair, but even after he secured it with the hairtie, she didn’t move back to her previous seat. Instead, she leaned back to his chest and took his hand in hers when Itachi rested his chin on top of her head.

“Ita-kun?” he hummed to let her know that he was listening. “Did Shisui tell you that we met Izumi-san a couple of weeks ago? She came to our shop with her mother and Shisui said you two used to be friends.”

“He did mention it to me. Apparently, their family used to live in your neighborhood, and they were friends with your parents, is that correct?”

She pointed to her left at the visible part of a house and a yard, similar to the Haruno’s, “Kaa-chan said they lived right there.”

“I see.”

“Why did you stop being friends with Izumi-san?”

Itachi didn’t reply immediately, but when he did, he sounded unsure, “There was a misunderstanding between us last year.”

“A misunderstanding that can be solved?” she asked and could feel his nod even if she wasn’t facing him. “You know, Itachi-kun, relationships of any kind are hard to maintain, but all we have to do is try. If you want to be friends with Izumi-san again, I’m sure you could talk it out. I think she misses you.”

“Aah.”

“So laconic,” she laughed and then laughed harder when she glanced back at his pouting face.

* * *

On Wednesday, the bad feeling she’d be having since the previous week intensified and while she was sitting in a boring science lesson in the Academy, the necklace Shisui had given her for her birthday began vibrating around her neck.

Sakura brought it out of her shirt and examined it. It hadn’t given her the slight chakra shock than when activated by its counterpart that Shisui owned and the seal wasn’t lit up, but it was still shaking violently, and a sense of dark and powerful _fear_ started bubbling inside her body. Naruto noticed her strange behavior and asked her what was wrong, but she couldn’t reply for she wasn’t exactly sure herself, so she smiled at the best of her ability and told him she was fine.

A few hours later, during lunch, she was sitting with all her friends including Lee and Tenten and even Neji, who had been dragged there, but she couldn’t even feel any satisfaction on the fact. They were talking and laughing and joking around her, but their words were hazy, clouded by the roaring blood, echoing loud in her ears.

She knew that Naruto was giving her concerned glances, that Ino had asked her more than once what was wrong, that Shikamaru and Sasuke were not fooled by her fake smiles, but she couldn’t seem to care.

_Something is wrong. Something has happened._

_Shisui is in danger._

Those were the thoughts circling in her head, repeated by Inner in the same kind of urgency and fear that Sakura herself was drowning in.

It happened just as they packed their bento boxes in order to return inside. A crow let out a deafening caw and Yatagarasu-san descended like a bullet right in front of where Sakura was sitting on the grassy land. It fluttered its wings desperately and with trembling hands Sakura picked the rolled piece of paper.

_Please, Kami, please…_

Her friends were asking what happened again. Hinata tenderly laid her hand on Sakura’s shoulder to ease her shaking, but the pink-haired girl’s focus was on the paper and the few words scribbled in it.

** Shisui is in the hospital. I will be waiting for you.  **

** Itachi **

The crow moved, opening its wings wide and effectively making her friends shriek back. It bit her index finger hard, drawing blood and Sakura found herself back to reality once more. She stood abruptly and without a word started running as fast as she could, with the black bird flying over her head.

“Saku-chan!”

“Sakura-chan where are you going? We have more classes!”

“Sakura?”

Uncaring of who stood in front of her on the streets, she kept running, forgetting to breathe. Oh, no, it wasn’t that she forgot, she simply couldn’t.

 _Shisui is in the hospital._ She needed to go to him. _Shisui is in the hospital._ She knocked onto someone, but she didn’t stop to pick up the fallen apples. _Shisui is in the hospital._ She took a sharp turn making a trashcan wobble. _Shisui is in the hospital. Please Kami, please… no more, please…_

Itachi was waiting in front of the glass doors and at the sight of him Sakura stopped in front of him. “Where is he?” she panted out, finally willing her lungs to work.

“Follow me,” he said and opened the door so they could enter the hospital. “His team came back about an hour ago. He was somewhat conscious when Hatake-san carried him in and asked me to call for you…of surgery and they put him…I didn’t call you earlier…thankfully Shisui had…not too severe… levels are dangerously low but…kura-chan? Sakura-chan?”

Her body came to a stop again and she could feel the warm weight of Itachi’s palms pressing on her shoulders. “Sakura-chan, I need you to take a deep breath, okay?”

Sakura did as she was asked and when he repeated those words, she repeated the action. The image of Itachi’s face was distorted, blurry and Sakura realized that she was crying. She tried to wipe he eyes, but her hands, her arms, her entire body was shaking,

Itachi pushed some of her hair back and helped her with her tears, “Shisui is fine, Sakura-chan. Calm down, breathe in. Good, now out. He’s going to be okay. All of his wounds are healing and he’s chakra depleted, but in a few days Shisui will be okay.”

“He’s okay,” she repeated.

Itachi nodded and held her hands. His warmth helped her ground herself enough for the shaking to subdue. Her tears were another story, but she could breathe again, she could hear him clearly and see…they were in a corridor of the third floor if she remembered correctly, but she didn’t recall having walked all the way up.

“He’s still sleeping and some of his teammates are in there, but Shisui told me to get you and I did. I’ll get you to see him, but I need you to stay calm. Keep breathing like this.”

“Okay,” she breathed in again. And out. In again…

The Uchiha held her shoulder as he guided her down the hall, room 53 and as Itachi had raised his hand to knock on the door, a voice rose from the other side.

“Taichou, this is not a good idea.” It was Yamato – _Tenzō_. “They still haven’t released you yet.”

Sakura stepped forward and yanked the door open, green eyes – furious eyes – searching the room. He saw Taiki-san sitting up on a bed, right across from him the female of their team – Miyo, or something like that – and Yamato standing close to the windows. Kakashi was next to him, one hand frozen at the window he had just slid open.

They had all turned to look at her, but she had her focus on the Copy nin. “Get back on the bed,” she told him, using the voice she reserved for him in same situations, only when she actually _had_ some power over the hospital.

“I’m feeling great, so see ya!” he turned around and opened the window all the way, bringing his foot on the railing.

Sakura was fast to remove her sandals, throwing one of them towards the back of his head. Of course, Kakashi was even faster to face her again and move a step to the right, but Sakura had already thrown the other one in a different angle, so it collided with the first and both sandals landed on the side of his head, before they fell on the floor with a dull thud.

“Get your ass back to bed. NOW!” she growled out, glaring at him fiercely. She could feel hot stares on her skin in the thick silence that followed. His one visible eye was wide in shock and Yamato was all but gaping at her.

She must have looked ridiculous. A six-year-old girl, with tears and snot running down her face, huffing and yelling at an ANBU captain, one of Konoha’s most deadly shinobi.

“Maa, you make me look bad in front of my team, Sakura-chan,” Kakashi broke the silence and made a show of sitting on the bed again, giving her an eye-creased smile.

Sakura continued to glare, “Hilarious,” she deadpanned and walked inside barefoot. She gave a nod to the Hyūga and the kunoichi, eyed Yamato’s bandaged arm on a sling and finally turned to face the only remaining bed in the room, coming dead on her tracks.

Shisui was lying still. Too still and too pale. So pale that the halo of dark hair made a horrifying contrast to his face.

She felt Itachi’s hand on her shoulder again. “Breathe,” he instructed, and she realized that she had forgotten to do that again. He gave her a supportive squeeze and Sakura took the few remaining steps to stand by Shisui’s bed.

As in reflex, she grabbed his hand and felt for his pulse. It was there, weak, but his heart was beating. Something solid pushed on her arm and she opened her eyes to see Itachi offering a chart. She took it immediately, scanning Shisui’s condition, while his cousin began talking.

“As I told you, he lost a lot of blood, but the main issue now is chakra exhaustion. He just needs to rest, and he’ll be okay.”

“Blood replenishing tablets?”

Itachi smiled, “When he wakes up and he is able to swallow.”

She nodded a little numb and gave the chart back, “Okay,” she said and used a chair next to the bed to climb up. Shisui’s hand had been cold, but his forehead was soaked in sweat. Sakura cupped his pale face and wiped away the moisture, combed his unruly hair back and checked his pulse one more time, just to be sure.

Sakura brought her hands over his chest and closed her eyes, focusing on the sound of his breaths and the beating muscle under her palms, rather than the terrible image his ghostly complexion made right next to the clinically white sheets of the hospital bed.

Itachi moved next to her again and covered her hand, “Will it calm you down if I run a diagnostic? I will guide your chakra to follow mine, so you can make sure yourself.”

Of course, Itachi knew that she could do that herself, but she wasn’t so far gone to activate her medical ninjutsu in a room full of ANBU. So, she nodded and waited until his chakra emitted mint green, to sip her own chakra in Shisui’s body.

His chakra levels were indeed almost depleted, and he had lost a lot of blood. There were traces of other chakra signatures in him, probably from the medics who patched him up. They did a good job in healing his wounds, but Sakura had always been a perfectionist, so she willed her chakra to heal whatever they had missed.

When she was done, Itachi gave her a nod and withdrew his hand. “Okay,” she whispered, “He’s okay.” She sat back and continued watching Shisui’s face, his limp arms, the way his chest rose and fell. “Where is his necklace?” she asked breathlessly and reached to touch around his neck.

“Necklace?” Itachi asked and Sakura pulled out her own. His eyes lit with recognition and he began searching around.

“Ah, personal things are probably in there,” Yamato said and pointed at a bag on a chair by the windows.

Itachi rummaged through the contents, until he withdrew the piece of jewelry and handed it to Sakura. “You knew something had happened to him,” he stated more than asked and she nodded.

“I thought he was dead,” she revealed with trembling voice. “It began throbbing so hard, but the seal didn’t light up like when he put chakra in, so I really thought that Shisui had…”

“He’s okay.”

“He’s okay,” she sighed and put the necklace around Shisui’s neck before she took hold of his hand. “I didn’t tell Sasuke.”

Itachi wiped more tears from her face and nodded, “It’s best if I tell him myself.”

“I ran from school.”

“I already send a crow to your parents to let them know you’re here with me, so they can alert the Academy.”

Sakura gave him a wobbly, but utterly grateful smile, “Thank you, Itachi-kun.”

Since her arrival, the room had been quiet, excluding Kakashi’s attempt to a joke and Yamato’s help. Sakura looked around once more and took in more of the ANBU operative’s states. The kunoichi had bandages on her torso and left hand, Taki-san had no external injuries, at least from as much as she could see, but Sakura also didn’t sense anything strange but low chakra levels from his person.

She turned to speak at Yamato, “Broken arm?”

“Fractured radius, but I heal quickly,” he replied with a small smile.

Kakashi didn’t look at her. Her eyes were sure to be leaving burning holes on his skull, but he didn’t look at her.

Sighing, she let go of Shisui’s hand and pushed herself off the bed. When she reached her dropped shoes, she put them on and stood in front of Kakashi’s bed, taking hold of the chart.

“So, you wanted to go home when you’re on the verge of passing out?” she asked dryly.

His chuckle was one of the fakest she had ever heard from him, “I could have done that better at my apartment.”

Sakura walked around the bed, to stand on his exposed eye’s view, but he still didn’t meet her gaze. “You could,” she agreed, “but I would hunt you down in the entire village and I know some of your friends. Do you think that Genma-san or Gai-san could resist the innocence of a cute six-year-old, who wanted to find ‘Kashi-san and treat him to dango after he came back injured from a mission?” she had made sure to keep her voice sickly sweet and it did the trick.

His lone eye focused on her, “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, I most definitely would. Gai-san would cry happy tears on the way to your apartment.”

“That’s cold blackmail, Sakura-chan.”

 _I learned from the best_ , she didn’t say.

She smiled, all teeth and sweet triumph, “That’s why, you’re going to stay right here, rest and only leave after a medic signs your release papers. In any case, your chakra is too low for you to leave a bunshin behind, or shunshin away.”

“Maa, are you going to torture me for bringing back your nii-chan like that?” he asked, with cheeriness concealing something else in his voice.

She shook her head, “No. You brought him back, didn’t you?” Slowly, Sakura raised her hand, giving him time to pull away or push it back. When he didn’t, she rubbed the spot her sandals had hit him, “Did I hurt you? I’m sorry. I’m actually glad you didn’t have a concussion, because then I might have made that worse and that would be hard to explain to the medics and the Hokage.”

Half-way through her rumblings, his grey eye softened around the edges and the next smile he gave was genuine, “You did get me good.”

“Sorry, ‘Kashi-san. I’m having a really bad day,” she willed herself to laugh, but it sounded too dry even to her own ears.

“Your multiple object trajectory aim was perfectly executed,” the brunette kunoichi spoke up then with a smile and Sakura returned it, even if it paled in comparison.

“Of course, it was. Ita-kun taught me, after all,” Sakura pointed at the young Uchiha, whose lips curled up slightly and gave her a nod. “Your other teammates?” she asked. Not that she cared too much about the Aburame and Kō, but the other guy, the one with ashy blond hair was nice enough.

Kakashi leaned back on his propped pillows and answered, “They were deemed in good enough condition to go home,” she didn’t laugh at his pout under the mask, mainly because she couldn’t find the strength. “Technically Tenzō was too.”

“Ah, I knew Sakura-chan was bound to arrive at some point,” the wood user said amused, “You didn’t disappoint,” he told looking straight at her.

“Unless you plan on becoming my best friend in the entire world, don’t say stuff like that, Tenzō-kun.”

“Tenzō- _kun_?” mumbled Kakashi, but no one paid attention.

Yamato’s smile became a little wider, “It was true, though. You took senpai by surprise.”

“Hell yeah, I did, shannaro!” she moved towards him and raised her hand, which he simply stared, stared and stared some more. Sakura sighed and grabbed his hand to make him hit hers, “It’s called a high-five. You know what? Be Itachi-kun’s best friend instead. You two are _so_ alike.”

“I suppose that’s not meant as a compliment?” Itachi questioned, tearing his eyes away from his best friend’s limp form.

She smiled sweetly at him and then at Tenzō, “It means you’re both socially awkward. Give me a few months and I’ll fix it.” She already had made great progress with Itachi, after all.

By the time she was done speaking the other occupants in the room had resolved to snickering – well, the kunoichi, Miyo-san, was downright booming in laughter and smacking her good hand on the bed. Yamato had been scratching his neck and Itachi blinked owlishly at her but gave a short nod. Sakura sighed internally. He took everything so literally.

Sakura picked up the chakra signatures of her parents in the hospital and she had to look at the door in question. Only a couple minutes later, she heard her mother’s furious yells, “I don’t give a damn Nozomi! You _will_ let me see Shisui!”

“Is that…?” Itachi began and Sakura nodded.

“Mebuki I can’t let you in there. He is fine, that’s all I can tell you.”

“Move out of the way, Nozomi, or I will break the door down!”

“There are three civilians outside,” Taiki-san informed them.

Sakura sighed and began walking towards the door, “My parents,” she told them and opened the door just enough to slip out and closed it shut behind her. “Kaa-chan, tou-chan.”

“Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?” Nozomi-san asked.

“I was asked to come by one of the patients in the room. You can check with him later,” she smiled. “It’s fine Nozomi-san, I will speak to my parents.”

The nurse didn’t seem happy about that, but one look at Mebuki’s angered red face and deathly glare made her turn around and leave them alone.

“You shouldn’t be shouting in the hospital, kaa-chan,” she said and allowed her father to kiss the top of her head.

Her mother didn’t find her funny, “Is Shisui-kun in there?”

“Yeah, but he’s unconscious,” she replied and saw fear crossing her mother’s face. “He’s okay though, I checked.”

“Blossom, Itachi-kun told us that Shisui-kun was injured and that you left the Academy. We talked to your teacher and got your things before we came straight here,” her father said.

She nodded, “Naruto?”

“We’ll go get him later. There are still a few classes left.”

Her mother went to bypass her and open the door, but Sakura’s hand shot on the knob, “Kaa-chan you can’t go in there. Shisui-nii’s team is inside and it’s not really allowed for you to…see them.”

Maybe her mother didn’t understand what that meant, but by her father’s sudden drain of color on his face, she knew he had realized that Shisui had been recruited in ANBU.

“Sa-chan, I don’t care who I can and cannot see.”

“Kaa-chan…”

“No, listen to me, young lady. I know that for you to run here, completely disregarding school and leaving Naruto behind, Shisui is most definitely _not_ okay. After we see how he is doing, we are going home and we are having a serious conversation about your career choices,” Mebuki all but screamed.

“What do you mean?” Sakura asked coldly.

Her mother sighed and leveled her with a no-nonsense look, “Do you think that I will allow this silly dream of yours any longer? You are not becoming a shinobi to end up being in a hospital bed, or even worse _dead_.”

“Kaa-chan,” Sakura said calmly and looked straight into her eyes unafraid, “There is nothing I will be, _but_ a shinobi.”

“Sakura, you are not the one to decide that. Aren’t you going to say anything Kizashi?”

Her father looked completely torn, looking between his wife and daughter, “I think we need to calm down. This conversation can wait.”

“She can keep all her friends, but she is not going back to the Academy and she’s definitely not becoming a shinobi. I will not have my daughter’s name on a grave, like so many of our friends, Kizashi.”

Sakura closed her eyes, too tired to even yell back. The door behind her opened wide then and Itachi stood there, looking between her parents. “You can come in to see Shisui,” he said and stepped aside to let them pass. He gave Sakura a sympathetic look and took her in his arms to follow her parents.

Taiki-san, Miyo-san and Yamato had their ANBU masks on when they entered and she heard her mother’s gasp loud and clear, but when Mebuki saw Shisui’s sleeping form, she paid no more attention to them and went by his side. Her father though had turned to stare at Kakashi, who had only his black cloth mask on.

“Kakashi-kun?” he asked and approached him, “Are you okay?”

Her sensei gave him an eye-smile, “Just a little tired, Kizashi-san.”

Her father looked at Shisui and nodded his chin towards him, “He’s on your team?” Kakashi nodded and her father sighed, rubbing his face, “Great, now I’ll have to worry about both of you idiots.”

Kakashi chuckled and made to speak, but Kizashi cut him off with a glare, “If I see you out on the village in the next two days, I’m bringing out my old katana to whoop your ass. Prodigy or not, I’ll make sure you’re back in here, tied up on a bed. Got that, boy?”

“Yes, sir,” Kakashi said automatically, but then seemed to shake himself out of it, “Maa, both father and daughter are embarrassing me in front of my team, today.”

“I’m serious, Kakashi,” her father said and after he got a nod from the Copy nin, he moved to Shisui’s bed, where Mebuki was wiping the Uchiha’s forehead with a cloth.

Sakura stayed in Itachi’s arms and didn’t utter a word, while he was telling her parents about Shisui’s condition. They stayed for almost 20 minutes, but eventually realized the time and said they had to go in order to pick up Naruto and go home.

“Come on, Sa-chan,” her father said and made to take her from Itachi.

“I’m staying here.”

Her mother turned around with that face she had on when she usually scolded her daughter, “Sakura, we’re going home.”

“I won’t leave until Shisui wakes up,” she wasn’t challenging them, but Sakura would anyway find a way to be in the hospital, whether she was to stay then, or sneak out of their house later and her parents knew all too well.

They gave a simultaneous sigh and left the room. The ANBU team removed their masks again and Itachi let her down on Shisui’s bed. “You heard, didn’t you?” she whispered, fully aware that they were all listening.

“Mebuki-ba-san will come around,” Itachi said kindly and patted her shoulder. “She was just shocked to know about Shisui being injured enough to be in this state.”

She lowered her head and let silent tears stream down her face. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Sakura had to remain in the Academy, she had to become a shinobi, there was nothing else she _could_ do.

“Sakura-chan don’t cry,” he said again, and she nodded, but she couldn’t stop.

Everything was wrong. Shisui was injured and yes, she knew that at some point that was bound to happen, but she was scared of losing more of her precious people. Danzō was still roaming free. The Uchiha Elders were talking about a coup and they were being monitored. She was losing her chances on becoming a shinobi. How was she going to be on Team 7? How was she going to defeat the Akatsuki? Madara? Zetsu? Was she ever going to see her shishō again? Would she have to leave Konoha and work for the village from the outside? But then she would have to leave everyone there alone.

 **‘Whatever they say, we will find a way to become ninja. Even if we have to join ANBU, or even ROOT. I don’t give a fuck!’** Inner roared in her head and it only made Sakura let out a strangled sob.

Itachi hugged her tight and undid her braid so he could run his fingers through her hair, “Everything is going to be okay. Calm down.”

“You can’t promise that. Everything’s going to shit,” she whispered between sobs, “I shouldn’t be here. I can’t…” _I can’t do this. They should have sent someone else._

**‘But they sent _you_! Get yourself straight, Outer. You have a damn mission to complete and you _will_ complete it. They _trusted_ you. _Shishō_ trusted you!’**

“You’re here because Shisui will want to see you when he wakes up. You have nowhere else you should be,” Itachi, whispered in her ear, trying to soothe her, “We’re going to figure this out. Even if your parents withdraw you from the Academy, Shisui can take you as a student, or I will take you as mine when I make jōnin. My father may even sponsor you to continue your studies, so don’t worry.”

She had never thought of those alternatives, but they weren’t so plausible. Fugaku-san, no matter how much he might care, he would never go against her parents’ wishes. Shisui couldn’t take her as a student while he had to remain in ANBU and Itachi had other dreams, that Sakura would never want to mess up. She shook her head, hugging him back just as hard, grateful for his kindness.

When Sakura pulled back, her sobs had subdued, but the silence in the room remained. It was awkward, yet she didn’t find it in herself to care about the other people present. She let Itachi wipe her face and gave him a weak smile.

Her voice was low when she spoke, even though everyone would be able to hear her, “Thank you Itachi-kun. I can’t even begin to describe of how glad I am that you exist in my life and thank you for what you said before, but you know that none of those options is viable.”

“Maybe two of them are not, but I –”

“ _You_ already have too much on your plate and I won’t add to that. I won’t be a burden,” she said and saw his eyebrows furrow.

“You are not.”

She nodded, “Perhaps, but you don’t have to worry your pretty head with my problems. It’s fine, I’ll figure it out. You’re already doing enough.” His lips turned down to a deep frown, similar to his father’s, which made her remember the Uchiha Head, “Have you informed Fugaku-san?”

Itachi didn’t seem to appreciate the change of subject, but he let it go with a sigh. “He will be called after Shisui wakes up and is relocated to another room.”

_Right, hospital protocol for ANBU shinobi._

Sakura brought her knees to her chest and hugged them as she turned her focus on Shisui. Looking at his chest, rising and falling, grounded her enough and kept her mind on paying attention to that, rather spiraling down to her previous thoughts.

“I have to leave,” Itachi told her after a while and she nodded. His shift must have ended long ago. “I will be in the department in the morning and I expect to see you there.”

“Okay,” she said.

He pushed her hair back to have a clear view of her face, “I mean it. I know you won’t go to the Academy, or to your house before Shisui wakes up, but come by the station.”

“I will, I promise,” she looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

“Meditate, eat something from the cafeteria and sleep early.”

“Yes, definitely,” she lied and of course he was aware.

He looked behind her, to where Kakashi’s bed was and back to her, “Do you need anything?” She shook her head and he sighed but leaned down to kiss the top of her head, “Tomorrow.”

“Bye, Ita-kun.”

Even after the Uchiha heir left, the room remained silent. At some point, she heard the turn of pages and she was certain that Kakashi had brought out his porn, but she remained watching at Shisui’s chest. Eventually, she closed her eyes and meditated, like Itachi had told her to do, which relaxed her slightly.

“Sakura-san?” Hyūga Taiki asked and she hummed, not opening her eyes, “What are you doing?”

Her reply was probably dryer than she wanted to let out, but she was fucking exhausted, “Meditating.”

“Not in the most orthodox way,” he continued and Inner was throwing imaginary things to his head for using his Byakugan on her. ‘ _He may just be a sensor type’_ , Sakura tried to placate her.

She nodded nevertheless, “I’ve been told, but I find it easier to do it this way.”

“Indeed, if you relied more on the control you possess over your chakra, rather than the amount of your reserves.”

At his words Sakura’s eyes shot wide open. He was using his dōjutsu. _Fuck me!_

“Your point being, Taiki-san?”

The man leaned back, still observing her with his Byakugan activated, “Your pathways are well formed and your reserves bigger than a normal 6-year-old’s. There is no reason to keep this practice, when you could access your reserves first and then guide your chakra through your tenketsu points and the pathways.”

Meditation completely forgotten, Sakura straightened her spine, “That’s true, but I prefer pinpointing a single threat of chakra and follow it to reach my reserves before doing what you mentioned. Is that really what you wanted to say?”

A smile, resembling more of a smirk stretched on his face, “No. I am curious about the size of your reserves. They are almost as big as my cousin Neji’s, but you come from a civilian family, is that not the case?”

As big as Neji’s? So even the Byakugan couldn’t pick up her exact chakra amount when she was masking it. Good to know.

“Yes,” she nodded and gave him a similar smile, only sharper, “And you have the reason. I come from a civilian family.” Sakura had no desire to continue, even when he raised his eyebrow at her, but feeling everyone’s attention on her, she released a heavy sigh.

“When I realized that I want to become a shinobi, I also realized that I am a civilian and would have major disadvantages, one of them being my chakra levels. I read about how to increase them, so I began meditating and exercising as much as I could, so I had at least a head start until the time I got into a team. I don’t think that’s happening anymore, though,” she shrugged, but wasn’t able to keep the bitterness out of her tone.

Taiki-san had the decency to look away, but Yamato spoke after him, “How old were you?”

Sakura twisted her torso to face him, “Four? Does it matter?”

“You really want this,” he stated more than asked.

She felt irritation started prickling her neck. “Why does everyone think that I’m an idiot little girl who looks at the word through rose-tinted glasses? Is it my hair? The fact that I am a civilian? A girl? No one would question Sasuke or any other kid coming from a clan,” she huffed. “Listen, I knew this would happen at some point,” she pointed at Shisui, “and my mother, who you most definitely heard, was right. It will happen to me, to my friends, to my team… if I ever have a team. I am not an idiot,” Sakura said firmly, “I know that being a shinobi means being an asset, a tool for Konoha and the Hokage. I still want to be one, is that _so hard_ to believe?”

“No,” the kunoichi said then kindly, but her gaze was fierce and focused on the girl, “Men wouldn’t understand Sakura-chan. And two of the people in this room, three if we count Shisui-san, come from clans. Kami knows that there are not many women in our ranks, and how hard we need to train in order to be recognized. I hope we will work together one day.”

That… was extremely heartwarming coming from Miyo-san and in a way, she reminded Sakura of Shizune-senpai.

“Now, wait a minute,” Kakashi said, raking his silver hair, “No working together until she’s way, way older.”

“Taichou with all due respect, if the girl is pulled from the Academy, I may request to teach her on my own,” the brunette said with a smile full of teeth. “I don’t know her family, so I would have no qualms in disregarding their desires, unlike her Uchiha friends.”

Sakura climbed off the hospital bed and approached the kunoichi. She beamed at her, “Thank you. If I don’t figure this out with my family, I will come to find you, Miyo-san.” Yamato gave a light chuckled, but Kakashi was staring dumbly at them. “May I ask what you specialize in?”

“Weapons and poisons mainly, but I am good in ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu as well.”

“Weapons?” Sakura’s eye lit up, for a different reason, “I have a friend who wants to become a bukijutsu specialist. Do you have any tips that I can share with her?”

Miyo-san laughed loudly, “Only to practice as much as it takes for any weapon to become an extension of herself. Why don’t you introduce me to her some time?”

“Oh, Tenten will love you! And if you have any good poisons to tell me about, I’m all ears. I find their creation interesting as well as trying to figure out how to make antidotes.”

“You can’t be serious…” Kakashi breathed out and Miyo-san turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. They began arguing over how it wouldn’t be proactive to train children who still had not even finished the Academy. Yamato and Taiki-san got involved as well, and the whole room filled with their bickering.

_So that’s sensei’s team, huh?_

Sakura glanced at Shisui, who was still lying unconscious, before she approached Kakashi again. He didn’t even notice her, so just to get on his nerves, she picked the forgotten Icha-Icha volume and opened it at a random page, leaning on his mattress.

“…he stared at Junko’s luscious breasts, dreaming about how they would taste on his ton–”

The book was yanked away from her hands and she turned to find Kakashi looking down at her, the part visible over his mask tinted bright red, “You didn’t see anything.”

“Give it back, I want to know what happens.”

“Absolutely not. Senpai put that thing away,” came from Yamato, who facepalmed and Sakura realized that they were all staring at them in disbelief and various expressions of mortification. Kakashi didn’t waste any time to make the orange book vanish and Sakura began giggling.

“Oh, Kami…” she heard coming from the Hyūga and her laughter intensified.

Sakura wiped the corner of her eye when she sobered up and gave Kakashi a thumbs up, “Don’t worry ‘Kashi-san. I won’t say anything about your book, but maybe I should start calling you Hentai-nin, instead of Raiton-nin.”

“Hen… What?” he looked absolutely devastated.

“Well, wasn’t that porn?” she asked innocently, relishing in the comical way his eye widened even more.

He fumbled around, trying to sneak glances to his teammates, “You shouldn’t have read that, Sakura-chan. How on earth do you know what porn is?” gaze falling on Shisui’s still form, he continued coldly, “Did your _nii-chan_ …?

She cut him off before he even finished that sentence, “Shisui prefers mystery and what the hell is your problem with him? Why do you hate him so much?”

“I don’t,” he said low in his throat and Sakura didn’t believe him.

Glaring at him, she raised her index right in front of his face, “Remember what I told your other idiotic teammate? You _don’t_ know him. Shisui is kind and loyal and he helped me out so many times, even when he didn’t have to. He’s my friend and my family and I consider you a friend as well, Kakashi-san, so you better find a way to like him. He’s on your team, he will have to trust his life in your hands, and you’ll have to do the same.”

“My personal opinions don’t reflect on my job, Sakura-chan,” he said smugly with an eye crease.

She wanted to rip her hair out and make him eat it. _Such a dumbass!_

“Maybe not for you, but how do you expect others to trust you when you’re being an ass? Shisui is 14, he didn’t even want to join ANBU, he was pushed to it because he’s an Uchiha and a prodigy or whatever other bullshit they came up with and mainly he did it to protect someone else. You will give him a chance,” she growled out.

Kakashi made to speak again, but she didn’t let him.

“You will give him a chance, and believe me, you’ll see the two of you are more alike than you think. He’s an orphan, he’s alone, he’s smart, he’s loyal to the village and his friends, he is a child of the war, he is an outsider in his clan, and just like you he pretends around people all the time. Shisui may not wear a literal mask,” she gestured at the black cloth, “but he does wear one. When he wakes up, you’ll tell him whatever it is that bothers you and you’ll solve it. Or you can keep acting like a five-year-old throwing a tantrum, but I’m good at handling both Naruto _and_ Sasuke. If you think I can’t handle _you_ , you’re sorely mistaken Hatake Kakashi.”

Someone stifled a laugh behind her, but Kakashi’s eye on her was blank. _Great, he shut off_ , she groaned internally.

“Should I ask how you know these things?” his tone was equally void of any emotion.

She nodded, “About Shisui? He told me some, I figured the rest on my own. About you?” she crossed her arms and didn’t dare to look away, “When I found out your identity, I needed to make sure you are not a danger to Naruto, so I made my research. My tou-chan cares about you,” she said a lot softer then, with a small smile, “Mikoto-san cares about you as well. I found out things, mainly from my tou-chan and I puzzled everything else together on my own. You’re not _that_ hard to read, ‘Kashi-san.”

 _I’ve known you ever since I was 12 and now, I got to know who you were, before you became my sensei. I_ know _you, even if you are not aware._

“Oh?”

“Yes, oh,” she rolled her eyes and didn’t elaborate.

Just then a medic came in to check their condition. When she spotted Sakura, she glanced worriedly around, “You shouldn’t be here! Who let you in? I will have to escort you out.”

Sakura gulped. If it had been Nozomi-san, she could get her way and stay in the hospital with Shisui, but it wasn’t her. She didn’t want to rat Itachi out and there was no way in hell she’d leave before Shisui woke up.

A heavy hand landed on her head and Kakashi adopted that overly cheery tone in his voice when he spoke, “Maa, the kid is our mascot. She can stay here.”

The medic didn’t like that one bit, but only a suicidal would go against the Copy nin’s words. The woman gave a terse nod and moved around to check on the members of Team Ro and updated their charts. She gave Sakura one last look, but quickly scurried away. Sakura only got a glimpse of Kakashi’s glare at her before she left the room. His hand was still on Sakura’s hair and she couldn’t help her chuckle.

“You’re also a big old softie, like Shisui is.”

Apparently Kakashi’s secret weapon against her sassiness, was to tickle her to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and happy Friday!!  
> I know I'm posting this chapter ahead of schedule, but I'll be away from home this weekend and I have too much studying to do when I return, so I thought it's better to upload now, instead of Monday :)
> 
> As promised, the scene with Sakura healing Shin. I have no idea how these kind of procedures go in the real world, but whatever, in Naruto-verse pretty much everything can be solved by chakra lol
> 
> Also, some of you called it out that Shisui was gonna be injured or dead and obviously I ain't killing him any time soon, but yeah, he's in the hospital. Sakura is a hot mess and she'll be a little bit of a hot mess on the next chapter as well. Basically, you could say that this chapter and the following are one, that I have separated in two parts, since they're both taking place in the hospital. 
> 
> See you next week and I'll be happy to read your opinion, as always!! Gotta go pack my stuff now. Have a nice weekend everyone ❤


	25. Stranger Danger

After the nurse left, Yamato – Kami she really should start to think of him as _Tenzō_ – decided to go home as well. Sakura had gone back to Shisui’s side, chatting with the three remaining members of Team Ro, but more than anything, she was watching for any changes on Shisui’s condition.

They hadn’t told her what happened, and she didn’t ask. She didn’t have the authority to know anyway and just the fact that she was still in that room with them – and that Kakashi had _allowed_ her to stay – was more than enough. Miyo-san told her some stories about when she had been younger, about her training, how her jōnin sensei had been a Yamanaka, so she had spent a couple of years working in Intelligence and other things that Sakura genuinely found interesting.

Taiki-san didn’t talk much, but he was kind and even though he had questions about Sakura’s training, she didn’t get too defensive. People either knew or had figured by that point that Shisui and Itachi were helping her out, so she didn’t see a reason to keep it a secret from them.

She had basically told them what Shisui had ‘planned’ for cases like these. They met in a forest when she was lost the first time, then he found her there again trying to practice on target aim and he helped her. The girl had pestered him to do it again and in time Shisui had seen some potential in her. Since she didn’t come from a clan, or have active shinobi parents, he trained her and sometimes Itachi joined as well.

She didn’t tell them much of her skills obviously. Just that she could walk on trees and buildings, which Kakashi already knew, the meditation training, refining her control, using kunai and shuriken. Sakura also told them that she was picking kenjutsu up with her father, which again, they all knew, since they had been stationed on Naruto’s guard in the past.

“Of course, they don’t teach me any clan techniques, but I don’t think Fugaku-san would even mind. He’s the nicest, even if he frowns a lot,” she made a funny scowling face, pretending to be the Uchiha Head. Kakashi snorted silently and Taiki-san actually cracked a smile.

Miyo-san though looked thoughtful, “Not many people would call Uchiha Fugaku _nice_.”

Sakura shrugged, not taking much offence, for it was a simple statement. “They don’t know him. Fugaku-san comes off as strict and mean, but he’s not. He cares a lot and he’s a fair man. One time, he got _so mad_ because Shisui and I were in the training grounds until very late and we went back freezing cold. I thought he was gonna yell at us, but then I realized that he was just too worried about us. If we were okay, you know? It was during that time when the kids went missing from the orphanage.”

“About that…” Kakashi drawled out and she turned to him. He was giving her an eye smile, but she didn’t think it was genuine. “You kiddos got involved more than you should have, didn’t you?”

Sakura raised an eyebrow at that, “They were orphans. Surely I don’t need to spell it out for you.”

“You worried about Uzumaki Naruto? That it might happen to him?”

“Well, yes,” she replied easily, “But that wasn’t the only reason. Don’t you know that no one cares about orphans? Sure, the Social Services do, but they don’t hold all the power over the orphanage. I don’t know what happened with the investigation in the end, but at least someone from the inside was involved. Their missing status wasn’t even reported.”

“A lot of people say that it was the Police who didn’t look into it properly,” Kakashi said then. It irked her and _hurt_ her more than it should.

Turning her entire body to face him, she asked calmly, if a little stupefied, “Do you believe that?”

He shrugged, “We can’t rule out anything.”

Did he do it on purpose? Did he want to make her mad? To crack her into talking about the Uchiha?

“I was living with the Uchiha Head family when the investigation began,” Sakura said plainly. “I saw how angry Fugaku-san was over the whole case. He loves Konoha and her citizens. It’s his duty to protect them and the fact that children went missing in the village didn’t sit right with him, not with many Uchiha, actually.”

Kakashi hummed, but Sakura continued, upset and – and with a sinking feeling in her gut.

“Some files have been destructed from the orphanage and even the Social Services, the Police were not allowed to search the grounds of the institute and interrogate the caretakers. How is it _their_ fault? Wow,” she breathed and looked away from her sensei, feeling disappointed. “My father and Shisui warned me about this. Even Fugaku-san did, but wow.”

“About what?” he asked pointedly.

Surely her sensei wasn’t one to believe in all the rumors, right? Uchiha Obito had been his best friend. His father committed suicide from all the rumors and whispers about him. Kakashi-sensei couldn’t be that clueless… right?

Sakura found that she didn’t want to look at any of them. She felt sick. “The stigma around their clan. You’re prejudiced too,” she whispered displeased.

“Is that what you think?”

She hoped she was wrong. She really did, because then Shisui wouldn’t be safe even in his own team. One of his teammates was ROOT, another was open in his bias towards the Uchiha. Kakashi didn’t like him, but she never imagined it would be because of his clan. If the others also didn’t trust him because of his name, then Shisui was not safe amongst them.

“Is it?” Kakashi asked again after she had remained silent. Sakura chanced a glance and saw… hurt? No, he wouldn’t be hurt. He barely cared of what she, or anyone else thought.

“You defended Shisui being an Uchiha when Kō-san said those things,” she started, “but your words have been inconsistent. So, you tell me. Should I think that? Should I think that Shisui is not safe in your team?”

“He is our teammate,” Taiki-san said, frowning, “He is safe with us.”

She wanted to laugh and oh Kami, she felt the dark and dry and hateful sound bubbling in her chest, echoing in her head, because Inner didn’t have to show any restraint. Unfortunately, she did, so she settled with exhaling sharply and looking away.

* * *

Hours later, Sakura had still not uttered a word, even if Miyo-san tried to get her to. She had asked about the poisons that the girl had studied and even requested to know more of Tenten, but Sakura didn’t reply.

Kakashi-sensei had been watching her all the while. The fine hairs on her neck told her as much, although he didn’t try to joke around, or coax anything out of her. But he watched her, even when nurses came in again to check on them and when their other teammate, with ashy blond hair stepped by to see how they were doing.

The man tried to introduce himself after Taiki-san said that it was okay for Sakura to be there. Shō-san had only shared his name, really. She mumbled hers back and he left her alone but remained in the room to speak with his teammates.

Around that time, the same nurses brought in food for them. Sakura thought that she should probably go down to the cafeteria and get a sandwich or something, but she didn’t want to leave Shisui. Nor that she had any money on her, either. She sighed and tucked her knees close to her chest, cradling Shisui’s hand between hers. _‘Come on, wake up. We need to get the fuck out of here.’_

“Sakura-chan?”

She didn’t reply.

“Sakura-chan, come here.”

She didn’t even move to look at him.

She heard him sigh and the next moment, she was hovering over the bed, securely held in his arms. “What do you want?” she asked exasperated and could make out the scowl he had under the mask.

“You need to eat,” Kakashi told her and let her on his own hospital bed, next to the tray of food.

Sakura made to drop back on the ground, but he held her there. “I’m not hungry,” she glared up at him.

“You’re acting like a brat and you haven’t eaten since lunch, I assume?”

A brat? Really? What was she supposed to do? Bring her tutu out and dance in circles? And no, she had barely even touched her bento box. How could she when she thought Shisui was dying?

“None of your business.”

Kakashi pushed the tray closer to her, “Before lunch then,” he said casually and then more sternly, “Eat.”

“I’m not one of your dogs,” she snapped.

“Maa, my dogs have manners, Sakura-chan.” That stupid eye crease was driving her crazy.

“I really want to punch you, you know,” she told him honestly. It was a recurring theme in every timeline, it seemed. Hatake Kakashi could annoy, disappoint and anger her more than any other person alive.

He simply hummed and picked her up again, that time on his lap and drew the tray to them. She huffed and didn’t take the hashi he offered. The miso soup did smell delicious and she knew from experience that it was the only decent food the hospital had to offer. There was also mochi on a smaller plate, but stubbornly she averted her eyes.

“I’m not hungry,” she repeated. Maybe she was a little, but her stomach still felt like a tight knot. Sakura worried that she might vomit. She wanted Shisui to wake up. She wanted to get out. She didn’t want to leave Naruto alone for a whole night, without even one of her clones. She still felt her heart pumping icy cold blood in thinking that Kakashi was also biased against the Uchiha clan. Food was the last thing in her priorities list.

“And you’re gonna starve yourself?”

Sakura had to roll her eyes, “I’ll be fine. People don’t just die going one day without food and I won’t eat yours, when you’re practically chakra exhausted. You may have no regard of your health, but that doesn’t mean I don’t as well.”

In her peripheral, she saw him placing the hashi down and she felt him leaning closer to her. Quietly, so low that his teammates would need to use chakra in order to listen, he whispered, “I don’t hate Shisui and I don’t hate his clan. I’m not one to point my finger or listen to people’s allegations.”

Snapping her head to the right, she studied his lone grey eye, whatever of his face was visible and his whole posture. “You’re not lying, are you?” she asked unsure, hopeful. Kakashi shook his head ever so slightly and she held his gaze seriously, “I trust you. Don’t break my trust. I will never ask anything else from you, but that.”

His eye widened so, that his eyebrow rose to hide under his hitai ate. He wouldn’t reply and he wouldn’t promise anything, Sakura was aware, but she wanted him to know that.

Yes, Hatake Kakashi was the one person that could annoy her, anger her, disappoint her more than anyone else, but no matter what timeline, alternative universe or life, Sakura would trust him explicitly.

She took the hashi from the tray and ate. She didn’t have much of the soup and the rice, but she did munch on the mochi happily.

“About what we were talking earlier,” he said with a chuckle as he watched her biting down on the mochi, “I actually wanted to ask if you’ve been to therapy since you found the girl’s body.”

Sakura choked on her dessert, coughing out on her hand and shot him an incredulous look. “That was supposed to be a fucking secret!” she all but screeched, glancing at the rest of his teammates wearily.

“Language, Sakura-chan.”

“Language my ass! You promised to keep it a secret,” she told him heatedly.

His brows furrowed and Kakashi also glanced around the room, “My team already knows Sakura-chan. Probably more people than you think, do. Is it that you didn’t want your parents to know? Well, I don’t think it made it to the civilian district, but many shinobi involved in the search party know.”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her parents were the least of her worries. Was this why Inoichi-oji-chan had been kinda weird ever since then? Fugaku-san had treated her like she would break for weeks after that incident and the girl’s funeral and even Shikaku-san had been more lenient on her. Did they all know? Tsume-san, sure, she would know because some of her clanmates saw Sakura there, but thankfully she hadn’t mentioned anything when they spent time in Kiba’s house.

Did it make it to the Hokage’s ears? The Elders’?

“Uh, you know some people saw you there and no matter how much Fugaku-san threatened them to keep their lips tight,” she felt him shrugging, “shinobi are the biggest gossips.”

“Fantastic,” Sakura said sarcastically.

He laughed awkwardly, “I didn’t utter a word. Just confirmed it to my team, but they had already heard.”

Sakura’s face drained of color, enough to alarm Taiki-san as he asked if she was okay. She nodded and gulped before she asked, “Your team. Your team prior to Shisui joining? The people in this room, Tenzō-san and Kō-san?”

“Yes, why?”

**‘Does it even matter? If Danzō knows already, it doesn’t matter if Aburame Sugaru is aware.’**

“Nothing,” she breathed out, “Just wondering, because Shisui-nii wouldn’t like that being discussed,” she lied.

“Ah, well, I guess it must have been traumatic to you and considering how close the two of you are, you’re probably right,” Kakashi said, “So, did you see a Yamanaka?”

Sakura finished the rest of her mochi, “No.”

Everyone was looking at her again, but this time with pity and concern. She hated it.

“Why not?”

She shrugged. It was hardly her first dead body. “I talked to Shisui. I’m fine. I _was_ fine then too, just shocked and angry.”

“Angry?” surprisingly that came from the new addition in the group, Shō-san.

She nodded at him, “That she died. That I failed.”

Kakashi leaned down and asked, “What did you fail in?”

“Finding her and whoever abducted those kids. Bringing her back to safety.” _Allowing that scum Danzō to get them in the first place._

The copy nin placed a hand on her head while she stared out of the window. “You are a child. The ones that failed are the police, the shinobi and the village in general.”

 _You’re wrong! You’re so fucking wrong_ , she wanted to shout, but bit her lip and nodded, hoping they’d change the subject soon.

But luck was rarely on her side. Kakashi got her shoulders and spun her around. He brushed her bangs away and made Sakura look up at him. “It was not your fault, and no one expects you to be fine after what you saw.”

“What I saw?” she parroted and gave a dry laugh, “You know what I saw? I saw a 5-year-old with a slit throat, decaying on the forest, like a bag of rubbish for the wild animals to feast on. In her face, I saw,” _I saw Sai,_ “Naruto and Sasuke and Ino and Shika and Chōji and Kiba. In her face I saw all the kids from the orphanage, who _nobody cares for_. I didn’t know her, and Naruto barely even liked her, but damn it, she was 5! And do you know how many children from the orphanage have been taken just like her and Yasuo?” she asked him, raising her chin. “Some kids said that others have gone missing through the years. Never reported, never found. Someone in Konoha is preying on them for whatever reason. _That’s_ what I saw.”

Kakashi had dropped his hands and he was staring down to her. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and somewhat distantly thought that she was glad she hadn’t began crying. She looked at him and then at the others in the room.

“What is everybody _doing_? Why are they sabotaging the police when the children of Konoha are being abducted and some even killed? Are you okay with it?” she asked them honestly. “I am fine with what I _saw_. Death is a simple thing, and at some point, I’d see it, be the cause of it,” she shrugged, “I am not fine with what hides behind it, though. That’s what I’m angry about, why I feel like I have failed. I don’t want to be amongst those who don’t do anything about it.”

“You are –”

Sakura glowered at Kakashi, “If you say that I am a child again, I _will_ punch you. Apparently, only children care, anyway.” Fight leaving her body, she slumped her shoulders, sighing in defeat, “I don’t even know why I’m trying…”

Quickly she stood up and approached the windows, sliding one open and whistling with her fingers after a deep breath. Under everyone’s gaze, she took a few steps back and waited until a loud caw echoed outside. Shisui’s crow zoomed inside the room, landing in her lifted arm. Sakura walked to Shisui’s bed, where the bird nipped at his master’s cold fingers.

“He’s fine,” she told it. The birds turned his intelligent, black eyes on her and flapped its wings, before it settled down when she caressed its head. “He is. He’ll be awake tomorrow, I promise. Can you do me a favor, Yatagarasu-san?”

The crow cawed again and tilted its head, waiting for her request.

“Could you watch over my parents and Naruto tonight? Do you know who Shiranui Genma is?” she asked and with its caw, she nodded, “If he’s around, it’s fine. You can trust him. If it’s anyone else, stay close to my house. If anyone tries to hurt them, you take their eyes out and come here to inform me.” 

It cawed its consent and tipped its head down for a moment, before its black eyes turned to Shisui. “I will stay here with him. Don’t worry, Yatagarasu-san.” It opened its wings wide and Sakura offered her arm again, feeling its claws leaving marks, even if it didn’t mean to. She brought it to the window and thanked it before she let it fly away.

“Take the eyes out of anyone who tries to hurt them, huh?” Kakashi asked feigning amusement.

She raised her eyebrow at him, “If you think I trust anyone on Naruto’s guard apart from you and Genma-san, you’re wrong.”

“Maa, Sakura-chan, my team is on his guard as well.”

“These three and Tenzō-kun are okay,” she told him easily and settled back on the bed with him, in a way that she had a view of everyone.

Shō gave a short chuckle, “You don’t like Kō and I get why,” he said, “Why not Sugaru, though?”

She hummed and tilted her head up to Kakashi for her question, “Do you trust Sugaru-san?”

He eyed her curiously, “He’s my teammate.”

“I know that. Do you _trust_ him?”

“He hasn’t been my teammate that long,” Kakashi said plainly. Not saying that he did and not saying that he didn’t.

Sakura smiled and turned back to Shō, “He rubs me off the wrong way, to be honest. If ‘Kashi-san ever comes to trust him fully, I may change my mind.”

“What is Kakashi to you, girl? Some type of life guru?” he smirked.

She laughed. “No, although his father is my hero.” Sakura felt the temperature of the room dropping down to zero, but she kept her smile.

“Senju Tsunade is your idol and Hatake Sakumo your hero,” Kakashi said almost dryly, probably to conceal his surprise. “Not great choices.”

Sakura looked at him dead in the eye and snorted, “Do I seem like someone who listens to idle nonsense on the streets? Whatever people think of Tsunade-sama, she’s the greatest medic in the world. Mikoto-san and my tou-chan have talked to me about Sakumo-sensei and I’ve read about him enough to think he’s a hero in my eyes. Has my father told you he would have named me after him if I were a boy?”

He nodded tersely, “Yes. I told him it would be the worst idea possible.”

“I would have worn the name proudly,” she said softly and scooted to his side, resting her head on his chest. “You should too.” Kakashi remained motionless for a while, but Sakura beamed to herself when he brought his arm around her.

* * *

At some point after Shō-san said his goodbyes, Sakura moved to Shisui’s bed and pretended to sleep under the thin blanket. Kakashi had brought his Icha-Icha out the moment Sakura willed her chakra to resemble a sleeping pattern, but hushed conversations didn’t cease around her for at least a couple of hours.

Her name had been thrown here and there as well, but apart from curiosity and only innocent suspicion about her relationship with the Uchiha clan, they hadn’t expressed anything disturbing. Taiki-san had said something about the interest her family had on Naruto, but Kakashi had shut that down immediately.

“I know the Haruno and I know they mean well. What I wonder is, why Sakura thinks her family and Naruto could be in danger.”

The kunoichi had been the one to respond, “I have seen her defending the boy on the streets. Maybe she thinks we’re around because of the treatment the villagers show him?”

“And she has told me a few times that some of us are doing a lousy job with that,” Kakashi agreed. “The girl is observant, but not paranoid. What she says mostly contains truth.”

“You want us to keep an eye on them, aside from watching their moves with Uzumaki-san?” Taiki-san asked.

“Yes. Be on alert when you’re on guard duty over their house. To be honest, her parents could potentially be HVT.”

“How come?” the Hyūga questioned.

Miyo-san seemed to catch quickly on Kakashi’s logic and replied immediately. “Not only do they have the boy’s trust, but they are well connected with clan members and Heads. Word is that Haruno Kizashi also has friends in the Daimyo’s court.”

Well, that was interesting, she thought. Her parents were being watched on orders, which wasn’t surprising, but Kakashi believing her words and actually doing something about it, warmed her heart. She only hoped he would also see her concern for Aburame Sugaru and do a background check on him.

Kakashi had remained awake while his teammates slept and Sakura had to wonder if they had set a shift, or if he simply couldn’t sleep in the hospital, with someone not belonging to his team in the room.

When she felt two tiny chakra signatures enter the room, she all but jolted up. Something in her chakra and breathing pattern must have changed though, because Kakashi immediately called her name.

“Nightmare,” she lied silently, mindful not to wake the others. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

“I wasn’t asleep yet,” he said. “Are you…um, are you okay?”

She smiled in the darkness, “Yeah, but I don’t think I can go back to sleep right now.” Sakura slightly startled when she heard rustling, but then felt him getting up and approaching the bed she was on.

Kakashi picked her up from Shisui’s side and returned to his own bed. “I don’t really know what I’m doing,” he whispered somewhat uncomfortably and began rubbing circles on her back as he brought them to lie down. “Does it help at all?”

Sakura hugged his waist and listened to his heartbeat for a few seconds. She didn’t want to talk while the kochū were around, but she couldn’t help herself. “You’re a good man, Kakashi-san. I’m sorry if I was a harsh with you. I really think you’re a good man and I want you to know that I trust you with my life, with Shisui’s, with my parents’ and Naruto’s and my friends’ lives. What I said earlier is true, I don’t trust most people, no matter what everyone likes to believe. You though, 100%.”

She could feel the doubt and disbelief rolling off from him and it almost made her cry. “Why?” he asked, “You barely know anything about me. Is it because of my father, or yours?”

“They have nothing to do with it,” she replied honestly. “It’s because of what you’re doing now and what you did that night in the forest and way back on my roof. And you trusted me too,” Sakura poked his rib teasingly, “You trusted me with not only yours, but your team’s identities. You could have turned me away that day in the izakaya, or you could have ordered Shisui to talk to me outside, but you didn’t.”

“Well, I didn’t think you’d piece it all together so fast, to tell you the truth.”

“Really?” she asked and they both gave silent chuckles. “Can I tell you something?”

He hummed nonchalantly and Sakura searched for his other hand to hold. “I’m really glad that Ita-kun and Miyo-san have volunteered to be my sensei, but I don’t want to drop out of the academy. It’s boring, yes, but I want to graduate with my friends and be part of a team.”

“With Naruto?” he asked amused and Sakura smiled, even if it was too dark for him to see.

“Wouldn’t that be funny? Being on a team with Naruto and Sasuke,” more than funny, it would be ideal, “I would like _you_ to be our sensei, my sensei.”

For a moment he stilled, and his chakra ran weirdly inside his body. Fear, she realized. “I don’t think I should ever be entrusted with kids.”

“Why?” she frowned.

“You realize that I’ve only ever trained ANBU shinobi, don’t you?”

Well, a lot made sense when he put it that way. In Team 7, he had been a lousy sensei when it came down to teach them anything, for many reasons she already knew, but that was another one. He didn’t know how to approach innocent genin. Children, in his eyes.

“Yes, but will you always remain in ANBU? Isn’t it… lonely?” He didn’t reply for a while, but she felt him nodding eventually. “I will petition for you, no matter what you say. If my parents don’t pull me out of the Academy and I make it to genin and get in a team, I will ask specifically for you.”

Kakashi snorted, “That’s not how it works, kiddo.”

“I know, but I’ll drive the Hokage crazy until he concedes. Or you could save us the trouble and volunteer.”

“Good luck with both,” he replied with laughter in his voice.

“Well, _sensei_ ,” and Kami it felt so right to call him that again, “why don’t we make a bet?”

His reply was a sound between a huff and a snort, but he pushed himself further back to his pillows, so he could be more comfortable. Sakura didn’t sleep through the night, making sure the damn insects went nowhere near Shisui, or anyone else. Kakashi eventually relented to his exhaustion, but he was awake by dawn.

In the morning, it was Miyo-san who asked the nurses to bring some breakfast for the girl and Sakura was grateful. She ate and when a medic came to check on them, she decided to live up to her promise and go see Itachi at the police department. Sakura didn’t want to leave Shisui in a room with two of the Aburame insects, but she was glad that his teammates would still not be leaving.

“If I don’t find you here when I return, I’ll make sure to find Gai-san and give my tou-chan the green light to bring his katana out,” she told Kakashi cheekily and turned to his teammates, “Both of you as well. I already know the way to your compound Taiki-san,” she crossed her arms and even though they laughed at her, they nodded. _Good enough._

The Police department was close to the hospital and Sakura told herself she’d see Itachi-kun and Fugaku-san and go back to the hospital as soon as she could. She greeted the Uchiha in the reception area and asked if the Head and his son were in. One of them, Yakumi, told her that they were in his office and escorted her there. The man in his late 20’s had always been neutral towards her, but he didn’t look at her in contempt like a few others of his kin, so Sakura smiled at him and thanked him earnestly.

“Come in,” came Fugaku-san’s gruff voice after the Uchiha knocked on his door, and Yakumi-san opened it, so that Sakura could slip inside.

“Good morning Fugaku-san, Ita-kun,” she beamed at them, although a little tired.

Itachi gave her a small smile and observed her face, his smile dropping to a frown at the darkness under her eyes. Fugaku-san gestured her to take a seat, “Good morning Sakura. What are you doing here? You should be at the Academy,” he said.

Sakura and Itachi exchanged a glance and she realized that Fugaku-san was not yet aware of Shisui’s condition. She nodded, “I may have to drop out,” she told him. “My kaa-chan thinks I should change my future plans.”

“She was never in favor of you pursuing a career as a shinobi, but why the sudden change?” he asked frowning.

Sakura shrugged, “I still haven’t had a serious discussion with my parents. I’ll tell you when I do.”

“Sasuke said that you ran away from school yesterday. He was worried and waited for you at your house with your friends in the afternoon, but you didn’t go back. Where were you?”

Oh great! She even made her friends worry. Her parents would have told them she was okay, but by not going back home, they would have made a hundred intricate scenarios in their heads. Kami…

“With me and Shisui, otou-san,” Itachi said then and came close to the girl, “Are you feeling better?”

“I am,” she replied, and she was telling the truth. “Thanks for everything Itachi-kun, really.”

He shook his head and patted her head gently, “There’s no need. Did you eat?”

She nodded and smiled between the two men, “I should leave soon. I just wanted to step by to say hi. Fugaku-san, please tell Sasuke that I’m fine and I’ll see him soon.”

“You can stay for tea,” he told her kindly.

She thought about it. Yes, she’d need some strong tea after the all-nighter she pulled and the mental drain of the previous day, but that would mean more time away from the hospital. Itachi made the choice for her and pushed her down to the chair before he poured her a cup. Well, five more minutes wouldn’t hurt. Kakashi was with Shisui. They would be fine.

They didn’t talk much as Sakura drank her tea, a lot faster than normal, but she could see it in the Head’s eyes that he wanted to ask questions. Honestly, she didn’t know why Itachi hadn’t told him that Shisui was in the hospital. As the clan Head, he would know that his nephew was in ANBU and yes, there was protocol to be upheld, but it wasn’t as if Fugaku-san would demand to see him before being called.

There was a knock on the door and Sakura turned her eyes at the unfamiliar chakra signature. Fugaku-san permitted enter and Sakura watched in disbelief.

“Excuse me Fugaku-sama, I have the report you asked,” the man said. Fugaku allowed him to come closer and Sakura quickly schooled her face to a polite smile.

“Thank you, Kagen. Could you bring this down to Fujio?” he gave him a folder and _Kagen-san_ nodded.

 **‘This is not Uchiha Kagen!’** Inner roared in her head and Sakura agreed. The man _looked_ like Kagen-san, but his chakra signature was not the same. She had met Uchiha Kagen half a dozen times at that point and had memorized his signature. The man in the room didn’t even feel like an _Uchiha_.

“Hello,” he said pleasantly to her and she responded with a pretty smile, all the while trying to figure out who that person truly was.

“Good morning, Kagen-san. How are you?” she greeted back and sensed more of his chakra, keeping her face and body language relaxed and open, even after she felt an awfully familiar seal being placed on his body – more specifically, his tongue.

The man smiled and they exchanged a few more pleasantries before he left. Sakura’s mind was in a haze. He most definitely was not Uchiha Kagen, but she couldn’t detect a henge. What the hell was going on? The man pretending to be Kagen-san was ROOT, that much she could tell for certain. Was _he_ the spy that gave information about the clan’s unrest? Would Danzō be so bold to replace a member of the Uchiha clan with one of his men? _But he wasn’t wearing a henge._

 **‘Surgery,’** Inner provided. **‘They altered his appearance to resemble Kagen-san. If they had the same body type, just a simple facial reconstruction surgery, would be easy enough to fool anyone into believing it is him.’**

 _‘You’re right, but they couldn’t alter his chakra signature. That would require immense control over one’s chakra,’_ Sakura mused. She was able to do that easily, but her control, even so young was exceptional. _‘As far as I know there is no sensor types in the Uchiha clan who could tell the difference. They use those jutsu Sasuke gave me, but there is no true sensor type.’_

**‘Will you tell Fugaku-san?’**

Sakura finished her tea and left the cup on the desk, “Thank you for the tea, but I really should go. I may come by to the compound to see Sasuke after I speak with my parents. Would that be okay?”

“Of course, Sakura. I told you that you are always welcomed in our house,” Fugaku-san said, and Sakura smiled at him, pushing the cold dread she felt aside.

Itachi walked her downstairs, and Sakura kept pretending that nothing was wrong. When he did ask because he was Uchiha Itachi and of course he would pick up her strange behavior, she just told him she was still nervous about Shisui, which wasn’t a lie anyway and by the way his expression softened, she knew he had bought it.

“No change yet?”

“No,” she shook her head, “but I think he’ll be awake soon. I need to go back.”

He nodded and saw her outside. The minute Sakura was far enough, she took the rooftops with a concealment genjutsu and slipped inside the hospital room from the window undetected, not even caring about the bugs. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her, but she didn’t give a damn. Her hands were shaking, and cold sweat was forming above her brows.

“Wake up,” she whispered when she reached Shisui’s side. “Please, I need you to wake up.”

_‘Do you think Danzō killed Kagen-san?’_

Inner’s energy was morbid and so were her words, **‘Most definitely yes, or he’s keeping him somewhere to extract information.’**

_‘Fuck…’_

“Sakura-san?” Taiki-san questioned, “Is everything alright?”

Sakura closed her eyes and felt Shisui’s chakra levels. They were about full again, so at this point he was just resting. She had half the mind to not use her medical chakra and bring him out of consciousness, but she just settled on sitting on the chair next to his bed.

Kakashi gave a small chuckle, but there was true curiosity laced on his tone when he spoke, “Are you running away from someone, Sakura-chan?”

She knew she shouldn’t, she knew that her fear was probably written all over her face, but she looked at him.

“What happened?” he said and stood up from the bed, “Sakura?”

The body to the bed next to her twitched suddenly and Shisui let a groan as he began waking up. Sakura let her body fall forward in relief and touched her forehead to the mattress sighing, “Oh, thank the Sage.”

It took him a few moments of blinking the haziness away to finally try and move. Sakura stood up the moment she sensed his uneasiness, “Shisui, you’re in Konoha General. You returned from a mission chakra depleted and lost a lot of blood. Some of your teammates are here with us.”

“Sa-chan?” he turned his face her way and extended his hand. She took it and helped him sit up before she grabbed a water bottle from the nightstand. Just to be sure, Sakura tasted the contents first and then aided him in drinking a few small sips. The nurse had left blood replenishing tablets there and she made sure he got one.

Kakashi leaned on the windowsill and raised two fingers, “Yo. Slept well, kid?”

“Considering,” Shisui replied dryly and popped the pill on his mouth. “Fuck, these are seriously disgusting. Better than soldier pills, but still awful,” he said after he had swallowed, and Sakura couldn’t help herself any longer. His arms met her half-way as she climbed on his bed to hug him and held her close. “I’m fine, birdie. Sorry I worried you.”

“I know, I know,” she said. Sakura was so relieved he had finally woken up, that he was okay and even in a good enough mood to crack jokes, but she couldn’t contain the trembles raking her body.

Shisui pushed her back by the shoulders and examined her face, with furrowed eyebrows, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she shook her head, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

He glanced around the room, but his eyes fell back on hers hard as steel, “Sakura, what is it?”

She held his stare but made pointed looks at the window and the vent. Shisui seemed to understand, because his Sharingan was activated not a second later and focused on those spots as well. “Great,” he mumbled and let his head fall back to his pillow.

“You’re still recovering,” she couldn’t help but scold him.

“Yes, yes. Tell me,” he all but ordered and wiggled his fingers at her. Sakura understood and detached herself from him, using sign language to explain everything that had happened since he left.

Not the Konoha standard sign language, but the one they had come up themselves, so no one else would be able to know what was discussed between them.

She told him about the insects in the room since the previous night and the fact that she had found more in her house, not just in her room, but in Naruto’s and the living room. She told him about meeting with Shin and healing him, about her parents and some of the conversations that took place while he was unconscious. Finally, she shared that Uchiha Kagen, was not Kagen at all and he had been replaced, possibly making him an impostor spying on the Uchiha clan for Danzō.

“What?!” he had already sat up, but once more his Sharingan was glowing red, the tomoe spinning furiously, “Are you absolutely sure?”

“Yes,” she said and went back to hand signs, _“Not an Uchiha. Sensed the ROOT seal. Face surgery to look like Kagen.”_

Clenching his jaw, he pointed at the vent and stood from the bed to approach the window. Sakura walked up the wall and squashed the bug with her foot, while he overloaded the one at the window with chakra.

“What is going on?” Kakashi questioned in his captain voice, which briefly gave them pause.

Shisui was too upset though, so he picked the insect and shoved it under the Copy nin’s nose, “You tell me, _taichou_. Is it some sick tradition in ANBU for teammates to spy on one another?” he growled out.

Kakashi looked at him stunned and then his gaze dropped to Shisui’s palm and the bug. “This is…”

“An Aburame insect, yes. I’ll ask again, did you order Sugaru to follow me?”

“No,” was Kakashi’s answer and Shisui turned to Sakura.

She nodded, “He’s telling the truth.”

Shisui dropped the kochū on the floor and crushed it. “If you see him before I do, tell him that I don’t care what he wants from me, but if he sends one of those to Sakura’s house again, I’ll slit his throat and bring him to his _‘master’_ with a bow made of his insides.”

The silence that followed was tense and heavy from Shisui’s leaking K.I. His other two teammates stood up and came closer, looking between everyone and the dead insects wearingly. “What does this mean?” Taiki-san asked.

Shisui answered, never averting his eyes from Kakashi, “Sugaru misses a tongue, but if he didn’t, it’d be sealed,” he said, and Sakura watched as her sensei’s eye widened and narrowed in the span of a second.

“You have proof of this?” Kakashi asked and Shisui scoffed at him.

“As I said, he doesn’t have a tongue.” Then he looked at Sakura, “Did you say anything to my uncle?”

“No.”

“We have to see him. Is Kagen dead?”

“Shisui. Explain,” Kakashi’s voice was authoritative once more and they all knew that he wasn’t asking but demanding as his taichou.

Sakura was at a loss. Should they come out clean? She did trust Kakashi, but he was reporting to the Hokage. What if the Sandaime was in on it? Even if he weren’t, how could she be sure that Danzō wouldn’t find out?

“Do you have any affiliation with ROOT whatsoever?” Shisui asked blandly of his teammates. They all seemed to be taken aback and even Sakura flinched at his straightforward approach.

“ROOT is no longer active,” Miyo-san replied.

Shisui laughed something terrible and sought Sakura’s eyes again, “Birdie? You want to do the honors?”

Every eye was on her and Sakura cursed internally. She could only cross her fingers and hope that Team Ro were decent enough to keep secrets. Although, that was impossible. “ROOT was never disbanded. Those kids that went missing from the orphanage, they were taken to be groomed for the division –”

Kakashi cut her off coldly, “That is an unbased accusation.”

“Damn it, listen,” she glared at them. “I do have proof because I found their base in the forest. Do you remember the collapsed cave that was found during the search party? That was the one. I have proof, because we found their current base as well, this time completely accidentally. I have proof in the face of a boy that went missing and never reported from the orphanage about 5 years ago. I saw his seal and yes, he cannot talk about ROOT, but he has told me enough.”

“That’s not possible,” Taiki-san said, but the look on Kakashi’s face told her that he was thinking about it and connecting the dots.

Shisui shook his head, “You need more? My cousin and I were approached to join ROOT. We didn’t accept the offer, but that’s why I even considered joining ANBU. Even more? One of my clanmates was replaced by a ROOT agent and that person is currently spying on my clan and sharing secrets. My relative is most probably dead.”

“Are you sure?” Kakashi asked, “That’s too big of a bet. Are you sure that someone is posing as your kin?”

“Sakura?”

She nodded, “It’s true.”

Kakashi pinned her with a curious look, “How do you know?”

“She doesn’t have –”

“It’s okay,” she stopped Shisui and grabbed his hand, “I trust them if they promise to keep my secret. I am a sensor type.”

“A sensor type? That’s how you knew about ANBU being around all the time?” Kakashi asked and she stared at him with a ‘duh’ expression.

“Seriously, I expected you to figure it out sooner. I’m smart, alright, but not that smart.”

“I did have a hunch that it might be the case when you entered the izakaya to find Shisui.”

“He has been helping me train. Itachi-kun as well,” she said, a small lie, that wasn’t entirely one. They were training her, just not with her sensing abilities.

 _Well, it is still a lie_ , a part of herself brought out _. Lies, lies, lies, with a hint of truth. That is my life. A big tangle of lies, waiting to crash down and swallow me alive at some point._

Kakashi made to say something then, but Sakura didn’t let him. Instead, she continued speaking, putting an end to her previous thoughts and Inner effectively shut the invisible door to the part of her that somehow wanted her to feel like absolute shit.

“Anyway, what I wanted to say, is that I can pick out different chakra signatures and I _knew_ Kagen-san, so I had memorized his. The man I met just now at the Police department looks just like him, but it’s not him,” she shook her head. “He’s not using a henge, because I would have sensed that as well, so my theory is that his face was surgically altered. I could even feel the seal, because as I said, I have seen the seal in person, and it has a small but distinctive signature to it if you know where to look.”

Shisui picked her up and let her on the windowsill, “We have to warn my uncle.” Kakashi at the same time grabbed Sakura’s arm and Shisui’s Sharingan changed patterns, turning to his Mangekyō, “Let her go.”

“Calm down,” Sakura told him, while her heart was thundering inside her chest, “Shisui, he’s not a danger. Calm down, you idiot, you still need rest. Turn your Mangekyō off!”

They stubbornly held each other’s gazes. Shisui was too wound up, too angry, too guilty, too _tired_ and she could feel all that through the way his chakra ran thunderously in his body. Eventually Shisui deactivated his dōjutsu altogether, knowing they had to remain calm and collected.

“Sit down,” Kakashi ordered them and only after Shisui took a step back, he brough Sakura on the ground again. “Sit down,” he repeated, and they did, with the Uchiha holding Sakura close. “We will first inform the Hokage.”

 **‘What did I tell you? He’s still the Hokage’s dog,’** Inner snarled and Sakura shook her head at her sensei. “No, we will not.”

“Hokage-sama is not the one behind this. He will help.”

She snapped at him, “Are you blind? No, it’s not the Hokage, but his dear Elder friend! I saw Shimura Danzō going into that cave. My ROOT ‘friend’” she quoted with her fingers, “confirmed that he is their leader. By going to the Hokage, the Elders will find out as well. Is it that hard to understand?”

“Careful,” Miyo-san said with narrowed eyes, but Kakashi raised his hand to stop her.

“You do know that your Clan is under the scrutiny of the Hokage and the Council, right?” he told Shisui. “What do you think will happen if you go to your Head and inform him that as you suggest, an Elder, has taken out one of your relatives and by adopting his identity, is spying on you? Not to mention that it’s probably through that spying, that ANBU are keeping a close eye on all of you.”

Sakura had to take a lot of deep breaths to keep her hands from trembling and calm her heartrate. This was all going to shit. Shisui should have never revealed anything, she should have waited to tell him until they were alone. She had screwed up, so, so, so badly.

“The clan will demand justice and revolt against the village,” Shisui said what they all knew. “I can’t keep this a secret though,” he continued, “You don’t understand.”

“Then tell us.”

“I don’t trust you,” he sighed.

Taiki-san seemed especially affronted by this. “We are your team,” he bit out, leaning forward.

Shisui shook his head, “Yes, out there, my life is in your hands, but this? I can’t.”

Kakashi pulled a chair across them and sat down, crossing his legs. “If it’s clan secrets, then I can’t order you to say anything, but if you keep this up, you will potentially be endangering not only your life, but a civilian minor’s as well, not to mention her family.”

“Don’t try that, Kakashi-san,” Sakura said calmly, before Shisui had the chance. “I was the one who dragged Shisui in this mess with ROOT. If anyone’s endangering any lives, that’s me.”

The three members of Team Ro kept silent, looking between the Uchiha and her and finally Shisui nodded, telling them that Sakura had spoken the truth.

With a heavy sigh, Kakashi sat straighter, “If you’re right and ROOT is still in operation, the Hokage will need to know. He will be able to help and handle the situation with your clanmate.”

“If the Hokage finds out, Danzō will find out too. He will simply dispose of his man who walks around as Kagen and no one will have any evidence against him,” Shisui replied and racked his hair roughly.

Taiki-san sat on Kakashi’s bed, opposite Shisui’s and looked out of the window thoughtfully. “And what do you propose? Going to Fugaku-sama will not be the best course of action.”

“I would also like to mention something that none of you are thinking about,” Miyo-san said then, “You two have been following an Elder under no orders. If that gets out, you’ll be in trouble. Shisui could be stripped of his ranks and get tossed in a T&I cell.”

That… that was absolutely true and something Sakura had barely even given thought in.

“I’ll take it on me,” she said immediately. “I was the one who followed him around anyway. Shisui was only put into it because I’m persuasive and –”

“Sakura stop it,” the Uchiha said harshly. “You know I won’t stand for this. I told you I’m in, all the way.”

“In taking Konoha down? Framing an Elder would certainly aid in the speculated coup your clan is planning,” the kunoichi continued and both Shisui and Sakura gaped at her.

Shisui’s face turned red in rage and Sakura had to wonder how he was keeping himself from activating the Sharingan once more. “You think I want that to happen?” he roared. “I joined ANBU and this fucking team _because_ I hoped it would appease some of my clanmates. I give no damn for their beliefs. I was born a leaf and I will die as one, no matter how much I love my clan. Our Head is opposed to the coup and we have been trying to find ways to stop it! Do I give a fuck about Konoha’s Elders and the Hokage? No. Do I want the village to remain peaceful and that scum Danzō to rot in hell? Yes.”

“Be quiet,” Kakashi snapped and stood from his chair, circling it and leaning his hands on its back. “If what you say is true, then Fugaku-san will work with the Hokage.”

“What you don’t get, is that our Hokage doesn’t run this village, taichou. If you think that, then you need to open your eyes and take a good look around.”

“Shisui be c –”

“No, he’s right,” Sakura said, and all attention fell on her again. “I don’t think the Hokage is even aware of Danzō’s crimes but explain this to me. You said that ROOT supposedly got disbanded, but what did he do to his friend? According to the laws, Danzō should have been tried, shouldn’t he? And how come Hokage-sama didn’t give clearance to the police in order to search the grounds of the orphanage and interrogate the caretakers, until so late? Because the Elders wanted it that way. Our Hokage may be a great man and a war hero, but he’s given too much power away.”

“My uncle, if you must know, _has_ talked with the Hokage about the whole compound being surrounded by ANBU,” Shisui continued after her, “Want to know what he said? It wasn’t his decision. ANBU, which as we know, should only be ordered by Hokage-sama, were dispatched by someone else and our Hokage simply agreed after the deed was done.”

Those words had them all stunned, even Sakura who had not been aware. Miyo-san leaned heavily on the window with her good shoulder, “Kami, this is a mess,” she sighed. “Taichou?”

“Before Kakashi-san gives any orders, could I ask something?” Sakura searched around and at Kakashi’s nod, she focused on Taiki-san. “The Byakugan can see through walls and clothes and such, right?” she already knew the answer of course, and perplexed, he confirmed that the dōjutsu could do that. Then Sakura gave Shisui an apologetic look, “I – Shisui, I’m sorry, I never told you this, but I was afraid of your reaction.”

“What is it, Sakura?”

But she couldn’t meet his eyes any longer, so she opted to keep them on Kakashi instead, “My sensing doesn’t work like a Byakugan. I can’t see the pathway system, but I can feel and even envision in my head the chakra signatures of… of everything that contains chakra, not only humans.”

“Are you serious?” Taiki-san asked incredulously, and she nodded. 

“Yes, and it’s too much,” turning to Kakashi, she pointed at her nose, “You remember the night at the forest, my nose bleeding and not feeling that well. It’s because I could feel every single chakra signature. It almost made me…” deciding that it was irrelevant and partially a lie, she shook her head and continued with her original point. “It doesn’t matter. What matters, is that I saw Danzō around a couple times and I sensed something odd on him.”

“Odd how?” Shisui urged her.

She bit her lip, gulping down her uncertainty. “I didn’t know _before_ ,” she told only him, giving emphasis on the ‘before’ so he knew she was talking about her past timeline and then looked back at Kakashi. “It was Sharingan odd,” she said and pointed at her sensei’s covered eye, “like _that_.”

A gasp came from Miyo-san and Kakashi went back to concealing any emotion from his lone eye. Shisui though shot up from the bed and Sakura was quick to catch his hand, “Shisui, calm down please. I’m sorry –”

He grabbed her face in his hands, much gentler than she thought he could at his state of distress, “I’m not mad at you, I swear I’m not but are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t lie about this.”

“I’m not saying you are, but Sakura, are you certain?”

Nodding, she looked back at Kakashi and then to him, “The first time, I didn’t realize what it was, but yes. I’m sure.”

Shisui was not the only one angry over the fact. They all turned their heads in unison when Taiki-san came closer, chakra wild and expression mad. “There have been rumors you know, but if that man has stolen a Sharingan, he may have gotten his hands on a Byakugan as well.”

“Not _one_ ,” she said and felt Shisui’s hands slipping like dead weight to her shoulders. “It wasn’t only one Sharingan.”

Miyo-san cursed under her breath and Kakashi exhaled sharply. The hands on her shoulder began trembling uncontrollably, but it was Taiki-san who spoke. “I could confirm if that is true.”

“Are we seriously talking about going against Shimura-san? Our village’s Elder?” the kunoichi asked but was deemed by wordless stares.

After a while, Kakashi sat back down and looked at his teammates and Sakura, “If Danzō has committed dōjutsu theft and has killed one of the Uchiha, putting one of his men in your compound, your clan will demand blood. Don’t get me wrong, if all this is true, it will be justified, but the problem stands.”

“Konoha will be torn by a civil war,” it was Sakura who replied. “Going to the Hokage surely would be the wise choice, but I feel that you understand the problem with that as well.”

“You mentioned that you have found the current ROOT base and even communicate with an agent,” Kakashi drifted off, waiting for her reply, but Shisui spoke first.

“Sakura and I wanted to explore the safety tunnels under Konoha a few weeks ago and that’s how we found it. The boy whose name we won’t be sharing, had indeed gone missing from Konoha’s orphanage a few years ago,” Shisui took a deep breath, sat back on the bed and continued. “One of the older girls in the orphanage had given his description to Naruto-kun and in turn, Sakura found out. When we saw him,” he glanced at her and there was a tiny uplift of his lips, “she couldn’t keep from speaking to him.”

“He could be lying to you if he is indeed ROOT. He could have shared your identities to Shimura-san,” Taiki-san mused, and his words were valid by logic’s sake.

Sakura shook her head, “He didn’t. First of all, he doesn’t know our true identities, because we used henges. Second, he is not entirely ‘conditioned’, meaning he has some memories from his life before ROOT and he wants freedom again.”

“We have checked,” Shisui said when his teammates looked suspicious. “The kid told us that those two children from the orphanage were there and the boy, Yasuo, still is, although they have stripped his name away and began his training. He promised to help us by getting close to Danzō and getting files, or whatever could pose as evidence, since he cannot speak due to the seal.”

“Well…” Sakura looked at him, “unless we find a way to take the seal off first.”

Kakashi hummed, “Is that why you began studying fuinjutsu?”

They both nodded.

“Right. This is a… precarious situation. We’re threading on the border of treason if we don’t contact the Hokage,” Kakashi told them.

“With all due respect,” Sakura cut off whatever he meant to say after that. “We _were_ planning on going to the Hokage with all these, but after we had _undeniable_ proof on Danzō’s transgressions.”

He nodded and gave her a genuine smile, eye creasing ever so slightly, but she knew Kakashi’s tells. He was pleased and maybe proud. “If you let me handle telling him, I assure you the Elders will not find out.”

“It’s too much of a risk, just as much as going to my uncle at this point and even worse. At least my uncle would handle knowing about Kagen privately, because I repeat, he doesn’t agree with my clanmates’ views.”

Miyo-san nodded, “Perhaps, but dōjutsu theft and the replacement of your kin would not sit well with him either.”

Shisui looked dejected as he thought more about it and finally sighed, hanging his head low. Sakura pulled his hand in hers and eventually he tilted his face her way. “What do you think, birdie?”

“It is a possibility, even if I don’t want to believe it,” she told him honestly. “There are ways to proceed, but it’s unclear how your clan is going to react and that’s the biggest problem. If we take that out of the equation, things are simple. We take the man posing as Kagen-san and take him to Inoichi-oji-chan for a _session_ ,” she couldn’t help but smirk. “Or I try to break the seal, which would make our friend talk willingly and he wouldn’t need to endanger himself by snooping for evidence.”

“Try to break the seal?” Kakashi asked incredulous, “Sakura-chan, learning fuinjutsu takes many years. No one has been able to remove the ROOT seals and believe me, they tried.”

Was he referring to himself? He was Namikaze Minato’s student and Sakura knew that his fuinjutsu skills were above average. Could it be Jiraya-sama? I didn’t matter. She would have to come clean and Shisui understood, for he gave her a look full of fear. ‘Are you sure?’ his eyes screamed, and she squeezed his hand telling him it was okay.

“The thing is,” she started looking at them seriously, “I will have to ask you to keep yet another secret, at least until Danzō is behind bars or something. I don’t want to find myself in his ROOT division. I thought about infiltrating once…” she shook her head and smiled at their gaping expressions. “No, I really don’t want to do that.”

Shisui smiled at her and it was all the assurance she needed. Slowly she raised her hand and let her medical chakra light her palm green. “Our friend let me study his seal. I am no sealsmaster and I don’t think I’ll ever be, but you bet all your ryō I’ll be a great medic.”

Taiki-san had activated his Byakugan and leaned forward to take a closer look, “That’s incredible. You’re utilizing the Mystical Palm technique, but that’s an A-rank medical ninjutsu. And you activated it without hand seals.”

“Yes, well, Sakura is a prodigy with the greatest chakra control you can even imagine and if that leaves these walls, I’ll make sure your memory is thoroughly wiped,” Shisui told them with a broad grin that was nothing less than terrifying and undeniably sent chills down their spines.

“Prodigy or not, it’s not important,” Sakura rolled her eyes. “As I said, I examined the way the seal works, and I studied as many books and scrolls as I could possibly find. I didn’t see anything that resembled it though. The seal that the ROOT operatives bear is connected with the central nervous system, in simple words the brain and spinal cord.”

“That’s…great?” Kakashi said, scratching his neck.

Sakura tsked and willed her hand to glow brighter, although it was an unnecessary use of her chakra. “Meaning, it works in way that when triggered, the person loses the ability to move and speak. Even if we don’t find a way to completely erase it, I could use chakra to cut the connection between the seal and the central nervous system at least for a short period of time.”

Kakashi asked stunned, “Is that possible?”

“Well, I haven’t tested it,” she confessed and then shrugged, “It’s a theory I’ve been sitting on since I examined the seal though.”

“We think that complete removal may be impossible,” Shisui said, because Sakura had told him that in her original timeline, the seal only vanished after Danzō’s death. “Even if the tongue is cut out and replaced, we aren’t sure if traces of the seal would be left behind.”

Sakura nodded, “There could be similar seals, either affecting speech, or just movement, that could help us understand it more. We need time.”

“Time that we don’t have now that my clan has been infiltrated,” Shisui sighed.

Kakashi leaned back on his chair and directed all his focus to the young Uchiha. “I am not going to push you, but you need to realize that we are a team. None of us can simply forget all that was said in here and if we are to help you in some way, we’ll need you to trust us.”

Shisui and Sakura exchanged a look, before they observed the three shinobi in the room. If Taiki-san made sure to see Danzō’s modified arm, he would be on their side in wanting the Elder behind bars. No matter how much the Hyūga and the Uchiha didn’t get along, the Hyūga would demand justice for any kind of dōjutsu theft. Kakashi could be willing to help them with the condition that they would inform the Hokage at some point and perhaps Miyo-san thought alike.

“Not Sugaru obviously and I don’t feel comfortable with Kō knowing anything that has to do with my clan,” Shisui said, probably having come to similar conclusions. He was giving everyone else a chance.

“That’s fair,” Kakashi agreed, “We will keep an eye on Sugaru anyway.”

Sakura smiled and then remembered something that made her anxious all over again. “I’ll need to make more antidotes for all of you,” she said and at their questioning looks she pointed at the crushed kochū on the floor, “They’re venomous. Thank Kami I squeezed out the ones I found in my house.”

“That is something we’ll need to deal with. I don’t care if Sugaru puts his bugs on me, but I will really kill that bastard if he keeps sending them to Naruto, Sakura and her parents.”

Miyo-san nodded, “Indeed. There may be many reasons he could be placing them to the Haruno house,” she gave her older teammates a meaningful look and Sakura understood that the kunoichi was referring to Naruto being Konoha’s Jinchūriki, “but if we take everything spoken until now as being true, Sugaru could also have orders to spy on Sakura-chan, since she is close to Shisui-san.”

“There have been other ROOT agents on Naruto’s guard,” Sakura shared, “Ever since I examined the seal, it is easy to tell between who is ANBU and who is ROOT.”

“Sakura-chan can I ask you something?” Kakashi leaned forward and there was more curiosity than suspicion in his gaze, “It is something I’ve been wondering for a while. What do you think is the reason behind ANBU guarding Uzumaki Naruto?”

Shisui beside her stilled, but not unnaturally so. Sakura and Inner were mulling the question over her head. Should she offer a lie? Should she continue the truth streak she had been on that day?

“I am not exactly sure,” she started, schooling her face to appear thoughtful by furrowing her pink brows. “I do have a theory, though.”

“Which is?”

She didn’t dare to look away from the Copy nin. “As I said, I am a sensor type. It’s hard not to…feel Naruto’s chakra, impossible actually. I have also read excessive material on the village’s history and although it is not stated anywhere, people always refer to him as monster,” she gritted out, unable to hold her rage over the fact. “They treat him like he is a monster and not a simple kid who has too much optimism and goodness in him.” Closing her eyes, she took a large breath to clear her thoughts and opened them to stare right on Kakashi’s grey eye. “What I want to say is that Naruto’s birthday is on the same day the Kyūbi attacked the village and I, um, have taken baths with Naruto. There’s a seal, so…” she pointed at her own belly and let her words drift.

He hummed and nodded his head, “Have you shared this knowledge?”

“No,” she replied, “I mean most people know anyway, or they think they know something. A bunch of idiots really,” she sighed bitterly. “I have not told Naruto because I’m not sure he would understand and maybe it’s not even my business to do so.”

“It really isn’t,” Kakashi agreed, not unkindly though. “It is actually a state secret, but if you haven’t discussed it with anyone, it’s fine.”

“Great deduction skills,” Miyo-san said quietly and flashed a quick smile when Sakura looked at her.

“Right, but let’s get back on track,” her sensei said and cleared his throat, giving long stares to all of his teammates and finally setting on Shisui, “Your clan is really planning a coup,” he stated more than asked.

Shisui got defensive for a brief second, but quickly dropped his guard down, and sighed, “Not exactly. Some of my clanmates have been loud and our Elders, or at least some of them agree. They have been trying to sway my uncle to agree with their views.”

“But he doesn’t.”

He shook his head, “No, he wants to ease the tensions. Fugaku-oji-san has been talking to the other clan Heads and the Hokage about opening the police force to non-Uchiha shinobi. Kizashi-oji-chan gave him the idea to pull in civilians as well, for desk jobs and such, hoping that the mistrust between the village and the clan will lessen.”

“It might work,” Taiki-san said thoughtfully. “There still is a lot of prejudice directed to the Uchiha, but lately, at least the members of the Police, have been trying to reach to civilians. The idea is good, but why the delay?”

“From what my uncle told me, even the Hokage agrees, but there is opposition from both the Konoha Elders and the Uchiha Elders.”

“Fucking old coots,” Sakura cursed under her breath and got a reprimanding hair ruffle from the Uchiha. Shisui then looked around, as if measuring the people in the room before onyx eyes settled on jade. “What is it?” she asked, for she knew that look.

The pressure on their connected hands grew and Sakura pushed some chakra into him, to relax him. He grinned momentarily and then resumed his seemingly blank expression, “I told you what my Mangekyō can do,” it was directed only to her and even though the others were listening attentively, he didn’t pay them any mind. When she nodded, he continued, “I spoke with my uncle and told him I can use it on the Elders to change their minds against the coup.”

“Would it work?” she asked wide-eyed. Shisui’s final stage of the Sharingan could literally manipulate people’s minds, plant ideas in them in such an inconspicuous way, that no one would ever realize they are under his control or more accurately a complex genjutsu.

“Most definitely. My uncle wants to try his approach first and see if anything changes, but now with Kagen probably dead and a ROOT agent taking his face and life in the clan, I don’t know.”

Kakashi made to speak, but Sakura’s glare gave him pause. “Maybe your teammates are right, and he wouldn’t take that lightly. Do I believe Fugaku-san would push for the coup? No, but he would demand justice and the scale would tip. Not to mention that Danzo’s illegally obtained Sharingan will cause a massive uproar.”

“So, we wait? And watch “Kagen” from afar while we’re at it?”

“Yeah, track his moves, the conversations he has. Who can you trust in the clan that doesn’t agree with the revolution plans?” she asked.

He gave her a curious look, “My uncle, my aunt, Itachi,” he looked away briefly and sighed, “Maybe Kosuke as well. He doesn’t support it, but I don’t know him that well.”

“Get to know him then,” she told him seriously. “Make some friends in your clan. I already told Itachi-kun to approach Izumi-san again. Her mother is friends with my parents and other civilians, so I doubt Hazuki-san would like the idea of a coup.”

Shisui nodded his agreement. “What would that help with though?”

“I’m surrounded by idiots,” Sakura sighed and rubbed her face. “Well, Shisui, if you make friends, long-term you make allies and as you get closer, asking questions in the form of gossip won’t raise any eyebrows. You’re better liked that Ita-kun by your clan, but some still see you as a black sheep. Especially with me around.”

His face was pulled in a grimace as Sakura spoke and she knew he’d rather not be overly social with most of his clanmates, but eventually he agreed to do it.

“Kid, are you an infiltration shinobi in disguise?” Miyo-san asked, clearly amused.

“She’s clean. Trust me, I did a background check on her the day after we met,” Shisui said lightly.

Kakashi stared out the window in thought and Sakura couldn’t tell what he had in mind. At that point, he was still extremely loyal to the Hokage, but would his loyalty towards the village win over the desire to be a good soldier for his leader?

Looking at Taiki-san again, she began speaking, “If you make sure that Danzō has stollen dōjutsu, even if it’s only Sharingan, do you think your clan would support the Uchiha and demand for the Elder’s imprisonment?”

His answer was instant, “Yes. They would demand his execution, even if it’s only the Uchiha dōjutsu he has stolen.”

“What are you thinking?” Kakashi asked her, focusing on them again.

“If the Uchiha have the other clans’ support, they might not even push for the coup. That’s what they want anyway. To be supported again, to not be treated with mistrust and hate any longer. Those things have pushed them to become bitter against the village,” she said. “The segregation, the suspicion they got from everyone after the Kyūbi’s attack. They all happened on someone’s agenda and I doubt it was the Sandaime’s.”

Her sensei nodded, “You wouldn’t be far off, I can tell you as much.”

“So, we can push for better relationships, all the while doing what?” Shisui asked, “Keep following Danzō and ROOT for evidence? What if he finds out? Our compound is still being monitored heavily.”

“I need to see the new ROOT base you said you found,” Kakashi spoke then.

The two youngest in the room exchanged a glance. “We can take you,” Sakura said, “but will you help us with all this? Without involving any superiors.”

Kakashi eyed them both critically and remained silent for a while. Sakura’s mind was working a thousand miles a second, thinking how they could either get them on their side, or somehow make them forget everything and continue on their own. Shisui said he could wipe out their memories, didn’t he?

“I can’t speak for my team…”

“I will help you,” Taiki-san spoke over his taichou.

Miyo-san sighed and run her fingers through her short brown hair, “If it’s best for the village, I’m in.”

Kakashi cleared his throat and tipped his chin down, “I won’t contact the Hokage yet. We will gather as much information as we can and present it to him for the final saying. None of us will act on their own and we will need to make a thorough plan. You,” he looked at Sakura, “will try to remain as far away from all this as possible.”

Sakura gave him her sweetest and most innocent smile, “There’s no chance of that happening and you know it. I do promise to be careful and share everything I can with you. Besides, my sensor skills will come in handy, don’t you agree?”

When no one gave her a coherent reply, apart from complaints and grumbles, she clapped her hands, using a little bit of chakra to make the sound louder.

“Now, shut up and all of you take a seat. I’m gonna heal you completely so we can get out of here.” Then she sighed, “I still need to get home and have an argument with my mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and happy Saturday!! How is everyone doing?
> 
> Here's chapter 25, another 'hospital scene'.  
> I just wanted to say that Uchiha Kagen being altered with ROOT, is actually taken from Itachi's book, so kinda canon? Anyway, yeah Danzo has infiltrated the Uchiha clan for good.  
> Also, Team Ro is the help I mentioned a couple of chapters ago :) 
> 
> I'll keep it really short, cause I need to go back to (stu)dying, but as always I'll be answering all your comments so feel free to ask anything!! I hope you enjoy this chapter and next week, you'll see the chibis again in the Haruno house :P 
> 
> *EDIT* I know that ROOT in canon was (seemingly) disbanded AFTER the Uchiha massacre and not before, but I'm taking some liberties here :)
> 
> Till next time ❤  
> (Again, sorry for any mistakes.)


	26. In the Eyes of Children, you See a Better Future

Before Sakura headed home, she and – quite surprisingly – Kakashi accompanied Shisui to the station. The older shinobi had said _screw it_ to any kind of protocols, left the hospital undetected and met Fugaku-san, telling him that they had returned from a mission that landed Shisui to the hospital. The man has stared wordlessly for a while, but eventually gave a long exhale and told his nephew that he was glad he had come home well.

Then he scowled at Sakura.

“Well, technically I didn’t lie, Fugaku-san. I _was_ with Shisui all day yesterday,” she had said and for good measure had hugged the Uchiha Head and apologized.

Kakashi almost chocked on his spit when Fugaku-san smiled at her and she gave him an _‘See? Told you he’s the best’_ kind of look.

Then the three went to her house. Shisui wanted to see her parents and let them make sure that he was fine, since Sakura told him that they visited the hospital while he was unconscious. Kakashi said that he came along for ‘’emotional support” which was bullshit, but she didn’t call him out on it. He most probably wanted to make sure if there were any non-ANBU around and scan her place for Sugaru’s kochū in order to start piecing the puzzle together.

When they made it to her neighborhood, Sakura grabbed both their hands. “Your teammate is around,” she said and Shisui’s crow soon landed on his master’s shoulder, confirming her words before flying away again on Shisui’s orders.

She groaned when they reached out of her house.

“What is it?” Shisui asked.

“My friends are inside. And some of their parents.”

And indeed, the moment the three stepped into the house a crying Naruto pushed both of them away and squeezed her in his embrace, speaking rapidly and wailing as if she were dead. Sakura patted his back lovingly, but he was yanked away by another furious blonde.

“ _Where_ were you?” Ino demanded with a scream, “We looked everywhere for you! In the market, the forest, we even went to the police and then we waited for you here, but you never came! All we had was your parents saying you’re fine, but you were gone!”

Sakura stilled, looking at her stunned and mouth gaping. Sasuke was standing behind the Yamanaka, arms crossed over his chest and mouth pulled down in a frown. Kiba was mad as hell and Chōji had tears on his cheeks, like Naruto. Even Hinata was there, looking concerned, along with Tenten and Lee and _Neji_. The latter kept his face blank, but he eyed her curiously.

“We thought something happened,” Shikamaru said calmly, but his brows were tensely furrowed over his sharp eyes.

“We were pissing our pants, you idiot!” Kiba yelled. “Why the hell did you run away like that without telling us anything, huh?”

“You didn’t come home,” Naruto hiccupped, inching closer to her again. “I thought… I thought they took you too.”

Sakura felt her eyes watering at the sight, at their words. Kami… she had worried them so much. “I am _so sorry_ guys,” she told them earnestly, “I shouldn’t have left like that, but… but –”

“I’m afraid that was my fault,” Shisui smiled at them and gave an awkward chuckled when he received half a dozen glares, “Sorry, sorry, I called Sa-chan to come see me in the hospital. She thought I was dying or something.”

“You were in the hospital?” Sasuke questioned, dropping his hands and then he turned back to Sakura, “Were you there all night?”

“Couldn’t leave him alone. He was wounded and unconscious…” she shrugged.

Lee came forward, pushing Ino and Naruto away. He grabbed her hands in his and his round eyes were sparkling with unshed tears, “My beautiful blossom, we went crazy in thinking something bad had happened to you. But who is this person?” he side-eyed Shisui, “A love rival, perhaps?”

Lee made to kiss her hands when Kakashi pulled her back by the shoulder and Shisui slapped their connected hands, “Oi kid, no touching. Three steps back, now.”

Sakura rolled her eyes and kicked Shisui’s leg. “It’s fine Lee. But we said we’re friends, remember?”

“Of course, for now, Sakura-san!”

Naruto and Sasuke had been glaring at the boy and before they and Shisui got more protective over her potential love life, Sakura stepped forward and began hugging her friends, apologizing to them individually. For the first time Shikamaru didn’t push her away and Sasuke pulled her hair softly after their embrace, before he went to speak with his cousin. Neji of course didn’t hug her, but the slight nod he gave her way was good enough for her.

From the corner of her eye, she saw her father smiling fondly at them, with Shikaku-san, leaning heavily on the living room’s doorframe. When she got close enough, the Nara patted her head and Kizashi scooped her up, “Come on little devils, all inside. Shisui-kun, Kakashi-kun, we’re having tea.”

Inside the living room, Sakura saw Mikoto-san and her mother sitting next to each other, while Hinata’s caretaker was standing beside one of the windows. Inuzuka Tsume was fast to stand from her seat and grab Sakura’s cheeks between her hands, squeezing almost painfully, when her father put her down.

“You brat! Kiba almost had me unleash all of our dogs on the streets,” she said and once again Sakura apologized, looking at her feet.

The Uchiha matriarch hugged her tightly next before she moved to check on her nephew. Sakura chanced a glance at her mother, who sighed and kissed the girl’s cheek, then she also made her way to Shisui and started ‘examining’ him.

He laughed and hugged the blonde woman, before he turned to Sakura’s father, “Kizashi-oji, I’m stealing you and your wife for a while.” The Haruno pursed his lips, mirroring Sakura’s expression but didn’t question him and followed him to the kitchen, after clapping a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder.

The Copy nin had nodded towards the shinobi in the room in acknowledgment but stood awkwardly at the living room entrance. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked to him, grabbed his hand and dragged him to where her friends had already settled on a circle, sitting on his lap.

“Sak –”

“You’re here now and you heard my tou-chan. You’re staying for tea, but before that, you’re meeting my friends.”

And that he did, even when Shikaku-san was throwing curious glances at the masked young man. Kakashi looked particularly affronted when Sasuke called him creepy and demanded to know what he was doing with Sakura.

“Maa, I’m not creepy, chibi Uchiha.”

Sasuke gave him a calculated look, “You took Sakura to an izakaya. My cousin says you read weird books that I shouldn’t read until I’m older and you wear a mask. Pretty creepy to me.”

Sakura _felt_ the sweat building at the base of his neck as all her younger friends turned to glare at him – even Hinata, although she was blushing furiously after the mention of adult literature – and couldn’t help but laugh. Tsume-san did the same and even told Mikoto-san that she was enjoying others’ torment.

“Ah, well… I simply escorted Sakura-chan in that place because I’m an adult and –”

“Uh huh,” came from Ino, “And?”

Naruto was cracking his fingers and Kiba’s canines were visible. Shikamaru shot a look at his father that Sakura could only perceive as, _‘Is this man dangerous?_ ’

“Guys, calm down,” she said, still laughing, “Kakashi-san is a friend of mine and he’s a little creepy, yeah, but he’s really nice,” turning to Naruto she smiled, “Do you remember Pakkun? He’s ‘Kashi-san’s dog.”

“Really?” his blue eyes lit up, “Can I see him again? Can I? Can I?”

“Sure, sure,” Kakashi said quickly, relaxing as the glares turned to excited gazes, “Tea first, though,” he said with an eye-smile.

Naruto didn’t mind and cheered, telling the rest of the kids about the pug and how soft its ears were. Kakashi was looking all around the room and Sakura grabbed his attention, pointing at a particular flowerpot at the other side of the room. He stood up and started a conversation with the other adults in the room for a while, before he stepped closer to the flowerpot where – she assumed – saw the kochū.

Of course, it didn’t fall from Shikaku-san’s attention and he looked between Sakura and Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura groaned internally, but outwardly gave the Nara Head her sweetest smile.

Kiba proposed they play cards and Sasuke was fast to find a deck and start dealing. Sakura faintly heard Mikoto saying something like her son _“knows this house like it’s his own”_ and smiled, because it was true. Neji had abstained from playing with the rest and soon it turned difficult to play since they were so many of them, resulting to chaos erupting and Tsume-san calling for them to be quiet.

Shikamaru at some point shrugged after he lost and pulled Sakura up with him. Then he searched for the shogi and motioned her to sit by the patio doors, where they began playing. Apparently, Neji thought that shogi was more interesting, because he approached them soon, keeping a small distance, so he could observe.

“You’re an idiot,” Shikamaru said at some point.

Sakura gave him a teasing smile, “Are you mad?”

“No.”

“You _so_ are. I’m sorry, really.”

He sighed and moved another pawn, “Shut up you troublesome girl. Play.”

“Mou, you’re acting like a child Shika-kun.”

The glare he gave her had her frozen. “You do understand that when we couldn’t find you, we thought that you were lying dead in the forest, like how they say that girl was found, right?” He barely rose his voice, but she felt his words echoing loud in her head. “I get that you were worried about Shisui, but don’t ever do that again.”

Without even looking around, she knew that the adults’ attention was on their conversation and so was Neji’s.

Sakura held Shikamaru’s eyes and all playfulness from before vanished, “I can’t promise that, because if something similar ever happens again, I don’t think I’ll be able to think clearly. Not just about Shisui, but anyone I care about, including you,” she sighed then and made her move on the board, “I’ll find a way to let you know that I’m okay though. Thank you Shika.”

“For what?” he grumbled, not liking her answer.

“For caring,” she smiled and gestured for him to play. She didn’t laugh at his blushing cheeks, but his father certainly did, and the young Nara pointed his glare at him next.

Sakura bit her lip and continued to play with Shikamaru, wondering what Shisui and her parents were still doing in the kitchen. If she had to take a guess, she was certain that Shisui was talking to her mother about reconsidering in pulling Sakura out of the Academy. She wanted to be present in that discussion to be honest, but she’d probably get into a screaming fit with her mother if she were.

When Shikamaru lost on their game – but Sakura had won only barely – she turned her head to ask Neji if he wanted to play only to find him staring at the photos in one of the dressers behind them. The largest photo there was from her parents wedding day, there was one with Sakura and Naruto that her mother had snapped before the New Year’s festival and the one Mikoto-san had taken with Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura sleeping at the Uchiha Head house.

Next to it though, was her father’s genin team photo and the one Neji was clutching in his shaking hands.

“Neji-san?” she called softly, and he spun around, attention on the Uchiha matriarch.

“What is this?” he asked, but she was talking with Kakashi, so she didn’t hear. Neji moved to the couch she was sitting on and repeated his question, extending the framed photo to her.

Mikoto-san’s eyes widened momentarily, before she looked fondly at the image of her old team and the young Hyūga. “It is our old team,” she said and pointed somewhere at the photo, “Sakumo-sensei, Kakashi-kun’s father, then that’s Kizashi-kun, me and,” she smiled to Neji, “your father, Hizashi-kun.”

“My father,” he repeated and turned the photo to himself again. “I… I see. You knew him.”

Sakura stood up to get closer, as Mikoto-san nodded and Shikamaru followed her, curious to what was happening.

“The three of us were close, maybe more so after our team disbanded. Kizashi-kun and Hizashi-kun were the best of friends, fought and made up like brothers.” Sakura couldn’t see Neji’s face as his back was on her, but Mikoto-san was observing him with such a tender look that made Sakura want to hug him. “Ah, wait a moment,” the woman said and got on the same dresser, opening the second drawer and brought two photo albums out. When she sat down again, she opened them and smiled widely, “Mebuki-chan and I were looking at these just last week.”

Sakura couldn’t help herself and went to sit next to the woman, while Neji stood on her other side, leaning on the arm rest. Sasuke also joined them and she didn’t find it odd. Sakura had realized that Sasuke had a weird fascination with old photos, even the embarrassing ones from when he was a baby.

The first album contained some photographs from when both her parents were young, with their respective families and friends. Shikaku-san was on a couple of them with her father, and in one of them, the two young boys were leaning over a shogi board. Her father couldn’t be older than 10 there.

Mikoto-san turned a few pages and hummed pleased, “Ah here they are! These were from the time we were still a team, after we became friends,” she said.

In the first photo, her father looked ridiculous, wearing a purple bandana under his hitai ate and his face was covered with cake. Next to him were his two teammates, smiling at the camera and Mikoto-san was holding a plank that displayed: **NEW RECORD on our all you can eat CAKE CONTEST.**

In another one, Hyūga Hizashi was carrying her father on his back, who in turn was carrying Mikoto-san. On the background was their sensei, with arms crossed and a smile tugging his lips as he watched them.

“This is from the day I made chūnin. Kizashi-kun was retired by then and your father had made chūnin the year before,” she pointed at a photo, where the two young men were smiling proudly as Mikoto-san pointed at her chūnin vest. “They came to cheer for me nonetheless and I made it.”

Her smile was edging to melancholic, but she kept pointing at photos and sharing the stories behind them. “Our first ever picknick,” she said at one, “Sakumo-sensei took this. The baby is actually Kakashi-kun,” at another and she had smiled while the Copy nin coughed dryly, averting his gaze, “They both chaperoned me on my first date with Fugaku, since I had no brothers.”

Sakura had to laugh at that one, because both her father and Neji’s were glaring at Fugaku-san and he looked to be under a lot of stress. Mikoto-san though looked beautiful in her kimono and pinned hair. There was another one from them at a park and Fugaku-san was there again, but so was Hinata’s father, sitting next to his brother. Mikoto-san didn’t say anything about the photograph and pulled the other album out.

“This album is from when we were a little older. I was the first to get married,” she told them and indeed, there were a few photos from her wedding with Fugaku-san. Again, her old teammates were there, standing on either side of the couple and in another they had Mikoto-san between their arms. Another photo from the wedding was with the three of them and their sensei, reenacting their old team photo.

“I had to fight nail and tooth for my team to be at our wedding. I even threatened to not marry Fugaku if the clan elders didn’t allow them to be there.”

“Really?” Tsume-san asked, “Wow, they mustn’t have taken than well,” she snickered.

Mikoto-san nodded, “They didn’t, but by that time my parents were dead. I only had Sakumo-sensei, my teammates and Kushina. I would have burned the village down if they weren’t present on my wedding day, clan tradition or not,” she huffed.

 _Kushina? Uzumaki Kushina?_ Sakura thought and stared at the Uchiha woman. _So, she knew Naruto’s mother?_

Turning more pages, she stopped to one and again showed a photo from a different wedding, “This is from Sakura-chan’s parents’ wedding.”

“An absolute disaster,” said Shikaku-san and Mikoto-san laughed.

“Come on, only the last bit of the reception turned to madness.”

There were photos with her father and his teammates and Mikoto-san was holding a baby in her arms again but the baby…

“Is that Itachi-kun?” Sakura asked.

The woman smiled, “Yes. Your parents got married a little less than a year after I gave birth and the next year Hizashi-kun did.” Then she turned to the Nara Head, “You and Yoshino too, right?”

“Yeah,” he said, “Hizashi first and two months later we did. Kami, in three years all of us had gotten hitched.”

“Well, _I_ didn’t,” Tsume-san laughed, and Shikaku-san sighed a _‘lucky’_ under his breath.

Sakura wasn’t paying much attention to the conversation though, because under the photos with her father’s old team was one with her mother in her shiromuku. Mikoto-san and Hazuki-san were standing on either side of her, but a woman with long red hair was slightly behind her mother, arms draped over Mebuki’s and Mikoto’s shoulders, wearing a bright smile.

 _That_ was Uzumaki Kushina. And she was in her parents’ wedding, smiling next to her mother.

Sakura was left staring at the photo stunned and unblinking.

_Holy shit!_

Did they know that Naruto was her son? Did they know the _Yondaime_? Just who the hell were her parents exactly?

Her musings came to an end when Mikoto-san changed the page and pointed at more pictures, from more weddings. Neji’s parents, Hinata’s, Shikamaru’s. Then there was one where Mikoto was _very_ pregnant and both her male teammates were holding babies. One of them was her, because the pink hair was kinda hard to mix up and the other was obviously Neji.

“This one was taken during the summer after Sakura-chan was born and it was one of the last we ever took together. Neji-kun that’s you and Sasu-chan,” she pointed at her large belly on the photo, “you were still in there. I actually had you a couple of weeks later.”

“So, we all had like, playdates when we were babies?” Sasuke asked and looked between Sakura and Neji, narrowing his eyes at the boy.

His mother’s smile was something broken as she looked down at the photo, “That year a lot of things happened, and we couldn’t see each other as much as we would like. After that it was even worse. So, no you didn’t, even though we wanted you all to grow up being friends, just like we were,” she chuckled then and looked around the room, “I guess we don’t have to worry about that now, since you found your way to each other by yourselves.” Smiling softly at Neji, she gave him the photo album, “Your parents would have liked that too.”

He took the album and stared at her before he looked at Sasuke and Sakura. His eyes fell on that photo again, with their fathers holding them and Mikoto-san pregnant with Sasuke. Neji stood still for a while, but finally gave a nod and closed it, placing it down gently.

Sakura realized the emotional turmoil the boy must be in, but she couldn’t bear seeing it happening in front of everyone and certainly not when one of his relatives was there to watch over him and Hinata.

“Hey, what do you say we play shogi in pairs? Shika and Sasuke against me and Neji-san,” she smiled and hopped off the couch, dragging Sasuke along. Shikamaru mumbled something under his breath, but Sasuke pushed him to go back to the shogi board. Sakura grabbed Neji’s hand and smiled up to him, “Come on infant friend, let’s kick their asses.”

“Sakura-chan, mind your language, please,” Mikoto-san scolded her, but she was wearing a proud smile, so Sakura nodded her head.

“Let’s show those clan heirs that we can beat them,” she said again and winked at Mikoto-san. The older people in the room didn’t hide their amusement at her words and even Neji gave her a determined smirk.

When her parents and Shisui came back in the room, they were all carrying trays with tea, juice, milk and desserts. Shisui saw her looking at them and approached, taking a seat behind her and Neji, while observing the board.

“You owe me big time, birdie,” he grinned and began running his fingers through her hair. Not only Sakura, but the three other boys turned to him in curiosity, “I convinced your mother to let you continue your studies in the Academy.”

It took a couple of seconds for his words to settle in, but Sakura kicked herself in his arms and hugged the hell out of him, repeating her gratitude over and over. She could hear Shikamaru and Sasuke asking her what happened and why her mother wanted her to drop out, but she let Shisui deal with that and ran to Mebuki, launching herself to her waiting embrace.

“Thank you, kaa-chan, thank you so much,” she whispered, letting relieved tears slip down her cheeks. She hadn’t even noticed that the whole situation was an additional weight on her shoulders until that very moment.

Her mother pulled her away and wiped her face, “You’d find a way around it,” she sighed. “I still don’t agree completely, though.”

“I know. Thank you.” She hugged her again and kissed her father’s cheek to thank him as well, for she knew he had helped in swaying her decision. 

With a teasing glint in her green eyes, she swirled around and gave Kakashi a peace sign, “I’m back in the game, ‘Kashi-san! Buckle up for when you’ll be my genin instructor,” she told him and snickered when his eye betrayed his hopelessness.

“Oh,” her father grinned, “You want Kakashi-kun to be your sensei, Sa-chan?”

She bobbed her head up and down, “He will be.”

“I told you it doesn’t work like that,” Kakashi said, messing his hair.

“And I told you I’ll find a way to do it. Enough of this, finish your tea and make sure to keep your promise to Naruto.”

“She’ll shape you up, pup,” Tsume roared in laughed and ended up spilling some tea on her pants, not that she seemed to care. “Good job, Sakura-chan. Keep the leash tight.”

Giving her a thumbs up, “You know it,” she said and laughed along the adults on Kakashi’s expense but resumed her earlier position to finish her shogi match. “So how did you do it?” she asked Shisui after answering Sasuke’s questions on what the hell had just happened. Apparently, his cousin wouldn’t tell them.

“It wasn’t hard, honestly. I told Mebuki-oba that many people would want you as an apprentice, even if you waited until you’d be of age according to civilian standards, or earlier. I might have also shared some knowledge in a specific appeal you could make to the Hokage, in order to remain under the Academy. Your father helped as well,” he smiled.

“Of course, he did,” she beamed just as wide, “Thanks Shisui.”

He ruffled her hair and teased her and the boys on their shogi skills, which elicited an ugly glare from Neji. Shortly after, Sakura felt a chakra signature approaching her house and join the ANBU agent outside. She waited to see if the other would leave, but they both remained.

“Ah, I wish I had something sweet right now. Would be great if dango grew up on one of the trees outside,” she said and tapped Shisui’s knee, hearing his hum of understanding.

“Your teeth will rot with the amount of sugar you eat,” Sasuke grimaced but Sakura only laughed.

Shisui somehow gained Kakashi’s attention and positioned her in a way that her left hand was not seen by anyone except the Copy nin. **“Dango is outside. 2 ANBU guards. No seals,’** she signed in Konoha’s standard sign language and watched as he gave an inconspicuous nod before he stood up.

Kakashi clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention and focused on the youngest guests, “Maa, I think its doggy time for you kiddos. Let’s go outside,” he said with a pleasant eye-smile and the Haruno house rang with the loud cheering voices of almost a dozen children. As an afterthought, he turned to her parents, and somewhat impish asked, “If it’s okay to use the garden?”

“Well, they are excited,” Mebuki laughed and gave him her permission.

Chaos ensued as the children ran to the hall in order to retrieve their shoes and then back inside the house. Unsuccessfully, Mikoto-san and Tsume-san told them to be _careful, quiet, stop running_ , but soon they were pushing one another to open the sliding patio door and spilled in the small yard behind Sakura’s house.

Chuckling, Sakura followed them calmly beside Neji and an excited Hinata, who kept stealing glances at the Copy nin, walking behind them. The Hyūga girl was still as shy as ever, but with their group’s influence she was beginning to be more confident with every passing day and Sakura couldn’t stop thinking that it looked good on her. Hinata had great potential, she just needed to believe in herself sooner than in her original timeline and she’d be kicking everyone’s ass day and night.

“Okay,” Kakashi said and performed his hand seals faster than even Sakura could pick up. “Remember that you’ll be meeting ninken. Not too loud noises if you can, but other than that do what you please. They’re still dogs.” Then he slammed his hand on the ground and his pack emerged from a cloud of smoke, barking and standing proud.

The first squeal came from Ino and Kiba along with Naruto were bouncing on their heels to play with their dogs.

“Boys have fun and don’t break the kids. Stay in the area of the yard,” he told his ninken and they barked before some of them approached the children with wiggling tails. Bull had stayed there and pushed his snout on Sakura’s arm, who immediately began petting him.

“Boss, are you serious?” Pakkun grumbled out and threw some glances to the blond Jinchūriki who was trying to beckon the pug over to him.

Kakashi’s smile was borderline sadistic, “Didn’t you all complain how you need some fun aside from me calling you on missions? Go ahead,” he shood him away but not before he ordered lowly, “Be on guard.”

Pakkun trotted away with a small huff, but his tail began wiggling as Naruto scratched his ears. Sakura smiled at how happy he looked and how excited all her friends were around the ninken.

She was still petting Bull’s large head when Kakashi turned his head to the particular tree the ANBU guards were located and did some hand signs for privacy. He got down on one knee, so he could be level with Sakura and whispered, “Shisui and I will search the house for more insects.”

She nodded, “Overload them with chakra and don’t kill them if you can. There’s a loose floorboard next to my bed, where you’ll find a jar with a few kochū inside. If they’ve awoken, be careful not to let them out.

He dipped his chin, “Is Sugaru here?”

“Only Genma-san and… a Yamanaka, I believe. Sugaru is in the general area of the neighborhood, but not close enough to be detected by the ANBU guards.”

“Good. If you feel him approaching call me,” then he made more signs to towards that tree, **“Anyone suspicious around?”**

The response came in a bird sound and although Sakura had never been part of the black ops, she knew the way they communicated. They had their own sign language, and they mimicked the sound of animals – mostly birds – to pass information when close to enemies.

“They haven’t seen anything weird, but I wouldn’t bet on it,” he told her, and she looked up to him curiously.

“Um, aren’t they listening to us? I think most of the time they do that, aside from watching Naruto.”

A smile stretched his mask then, “Usually yes, especially when the kid began staying here, but some of us are okay with giving you privacy and I asked them to not pay attention to our conversation,” he gestured between them. “Also, I outrank them, even if I’m not on ANBU duty right now.”

“Ah,” she understood, “Is that why there’s usually only one person around Naruto now? At first it was almost always two, especially here.”

Again, he nodded, “Your family has proven not to be a danger to the boy, so our orders changed.” His eyebrows creased together then and pinned her with a serious look, “Come to think of it, there was some opposition from the Council.”

“Really?” asked, not surprised at all.

He hummed and looked away at the children who were playing with his summons, “I will have to kill the one in the living room. Can’t have everyone wondering why I’m using chakra to make a bug sleep. I will talk to your parents after everyone’s gone.”

“What? Why?”

“Sakura-chan, I won’t reveal anything that would put you in a tough spot, but they’re being watched and not just on Hokage’s orders,” looking away, he let his voice drop even lower, “I owe your father as much.”

 _And not Mikoto-san?_ She wanted to ask, but that would be insensitive of her. It wasn’t his choice that the Uchiha were being watched and it wasn’t without reason, no matter how innocent the Head family was.

“Okay,” she only said and let him return inside. “So, Bull, you want to lay on the grass?” Sakura asked the enormous dog and got a lick as a reply. “Let’s go then.”

They went closer to where her friends were, and Bull sprawled himself on the cool grass. She rested her head on his side and watched Ino and Hinata petting Bisuke’s soft fur close by. Most of the other ninken and children were playing and running around. Shikamaru had been sitting down, occasionally throwing sticks for Guruko to fetch back, but Tenten got the dog’s attention at some point, so he moved to lay close to Sakura and Bull, absentmindedly running his hand over Bull’s front legs.

“Neji still acts like a prick,” he said at some point, eyes closed, but tone knowing.

Sakura sighed and glanced at the Hyūga boy, who was not participating in the play with the dogs, instead staying at the porch with Kō-san, Hinata’s caretaker. Ino and the Hyūga heiress had heard Shikamaru as well and the latter briefly looked at her cousin as well, before deflating.

“What’s his deal anyway?” Ino asked, not averting her attention from the ninken between her and Hinata.

“It’s complicated,” the dark-haired girl said, and Sakura internally agreed with her. More than complicated, indeed.

The patio doors opened once more and Sakura’s father slipped outside, waving his hand cheerfully at the children. Some waved back, Naruto picked up Pakkun to show Kizashi and Chōji looked a little guilty when he asked if they were being too loud.

Her father boomed a laugh, “No, don’t worry, son. Be as loud as you want!” he called back and then began approaching Neji and Kō-san. He exchanged some words with the latter and Sakura watched as Kizashi brought his arm on Neji’s shoulder, guiding him down in the yard.

They didn’t stop where the children were, but moved further down, to a big oak tree where her parents had installed a swing for her and Naruto about a month prior. Kizashi made the boy sit on it, while he slipped on the ground, with his back leaning against the tree’s bark. Shikamaru had opened his eyes and just like Sakura and Hinata, was observing them as her father was talking with the Hyūga.

Her guess was that her father was telling him about his dead best friend and even though Sakura wanted to know more, she hated the feeling of invading their privacy, so she quickly looked away and shoved her elbow to Shikamaru’s ribs for him to do the same.

She closed her eyes again and bathed under the sun’s warm light. In a couple of hours, it would grow dark and chilly again, but for just a few minutes, Sakura wanted to not think of anything, just pretend that she was a real 6-year-old, enjoying a beautiful spring day with her friends. She didn’t want to think of an impending civil war, a greedy Elder, a gullible Hokage and her secrets being exposed layer by layer. Inner helped her shove it all up in their respective boxes at the back of her mindspace; a bleak and lugubrious place really, where all her fears, mistakes and depressing thoughts were kept.

No, for just a few minutes, she would only be Haruno Sakura of _the now_ , not of the future, or the past, or whatever she was anyway.

And a treacherous voice in her head – not Inner, for Inner knew what needed to be done – told her that maybe she _should_ be this Sakura. That _this_ was how her life should have really been. Hers and Naruto’s and Sasuke’s and Neji’s and all her friends’. Lazy afternoons rolling on the grass and being content and together. And screw Danzō and Konoha and Akatsuki and the world, because she had to give up too much and her friends would still be losing their loved ones.

And then Inner flashed her the image of her shishō and Sakura had to shallow the lump on her throat. Then an image of Itachi and Shisui, smiling uncaring over a small fire after their training sessions. Sai, asking her what love is and if he could ever be able to experience it, only days before he bled out in her arms, when she was too chakra depleted to even give him a solid chance to live and figure his questions out.

 **‘You’re not here for _you_ ,’** Inner sneered in her mind, **‘You’re not doing this for _yourself_.’**

Sakura knew that. She had her moment of selfish daydreams. When she opened her eyes, she watched the sun head on and made a promise to never forget her mission again. Not when so many lives were depending on it.

When Sakura’s father went back inside, Neji approached the warm spot Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino and Hinata were chilling at in a semi-circle. He chose to sit at Sakura’s left, the furthest from his cousin, but he wasn’t frowning, or scowling, or being his usual stuck-up self. Neji’s chakra were rolling somewhat oddly in his body, but not in a bad way. He didn’t talk to them, though.

Lee joined them shortly after with Ūhei and sat next to Neji, trying to strike a conversation and not giving up, even when he was only answered by silence. Even though Lee was not a quitter, there came a point that he began feeling restless as Neji continued to ignore him. Then his eyes turned misty and hastily clammed his mouth shut, going back to petting Ūhei with less enthusiasm she had ever seen the boy in…well, ever.

It wasn’t a secret that most of his classmates had been bullying Lee for not being able to use chakra. Their group of friends had come to realize that ever since Rock Lee joined their group, but they never intervened, because usually, he would handle it himself. Sakura saw at that moment though, that Lee had hidden insecurities that _hurt_ him no matter how much he chose to pretend otherwise. Gai-sensei was not a part of his life yet. He had not found his calling in taijutsu and the fierce confidence to stand against the world.

Rock Lee was only a child.

And yes, she knew that Neji could still be thinking about whatever it was he had been discussing with her father, but she couldn’t help feeling angry at him. They were all trying to include him, make him see them as friends and he didn’t care. He didn’t want to care.

Sitting up abruptly, she leaned over and grabbed Neji by his shirt, bringing his face only inches from hers, “He is talking to you,” she hissed at the Hyūga. “In case you haven’t noticed, we are all doing our best to be your friends and it really pisses me off that you continue to think you’re better than us.”

“Get your hands off me,” he snarled back and made to remove them, but she wouldn’t bulge.

“I don’t care if you think you’re a freaking genius, or a pretty boy, or if it’s just your clan’s name, but I got news for you. We don’t give a damn.”

Shikamaru had also sat up and was holding her elbow, not necessarily pulling her back, but ready to hold her in case she made to punch the boy.

Sakura didn’t push him away, but she didn’t let go of Neji either, “When you’re talking down to people, or ignore them because you think you’re entitled to do so, first think what you could be doing to them. How you could be hurting them!” she breathed heavily and narrowed her eyes at him, “We are trying to get to know you, to be your friends, to support you but we can’t do that when you’re acting like an ass.”

“I didn’t ask you to,” Neji bit out and gripped her wrists tighter, “I don’t want you to be my friends.”

“You wouldn’t be here if that was the case,” she replied knowingly and let his shirt go. “I don’t know what’s your problem with us. You don’t like me because I’m a _weak civilian_ and that’s my _fate_ , I get that. But what’s wrong with everyone else?”

Neji’s face was twisted with rage, but he didn’t answer her. Lee, Shikamaru, Ino and Hinata were holding their breaths around them and further away, the rest of their friends were laughing and running without a care in the world.

“What’s so wrong with all of us that you don’t find us good enough?” she asked again and looked him straight in the eye, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Clan heirs and civilians would never understand,” Neji gritted out.

Sakura nodded slowly, “Perhaps. But can _you_ understand? Do you know how it’s like for Shika and Ino and Chōji and Sasuke and Hinata and Kiba to be held up against such high expectations? Do you know what it’s like for Lee and Naruto? To be bullied for things that are outside of their control? Things that they didn’t choose, and they have to be constantly reminded of everyday by teasing and bullying and being beaten up?”

She pointed at Lee behind him and gritted her teeth as she spoke, “I see his bruises sometimes and believe me, I’ve seen all of Naruto’s and it makes me so damn mad. Do you know what it’s like for me and Tenten? Civilians, girls, trying to get ahead in this fucked up system? Do you know that we’ll have to do things that boys will never have to worry about, that Ino and Hinata will never have to worry about, because they come from clans? Do you?”

He still didn’t reply, and Sakura felt Shikamaru’s hand slipping off her elbow at last, “Do you hear us complaining? Do you see us trying any less for our goals? Do you see us looking at each other like we think we’re better or worse than one another? Yes, the rest of us don’t know what _you_ are going through, but we can _learn,_ and we can be _there_ for you.”

“Such a drag,” Shikamaru sighed from behind her, but he leaned closer and spoke directly to Neji, “Listen man, if you don’t like us, that’s fine and it’s not like we all just instantly clicked together, but Sakura’s right. We’re giving you a chance and we’re asking for one in return. If you want to take it, that’s good, if not…” he shrugged. “At least we can try, or whatever.”

“For the record,” Sakura continued, “I want to be your friend, most of us do in fact, but it can’t work one way. I’d still care for you and it’s not because our parents used to be friends, or because it’s written on the cards of _fate_ and all that bullshit, but because you’re Neji.”

“Just think about it,” said Shikamaru and lied back again, “We’re here and whatever Sakura said earlier,” he drawled out and closed his eyes.

Sakura rolled her eyes but settled on Bull’s belly again and sometime later, Ino stood up and when she returned, she had a flower crown for Neji. That was her way of saying _I’m your friend_ and even though Neji never spoke a word, he sat with Lee and together they petted Ūhei until Mebuki called them all inside for snacks and the summons puffed away.

As they reached the porch to go back inside, Kō-san approached them and smiled down at them, “Hinata-sama, Neji, we should return home.”

There were some protests from pretty much everyone, but the moment Hinata began speaking, Sakura glared them all to a stop.

“Can – can we… um,” she looked around uncertainly, but then set her shoulders straight and met her caretaker’s pale eyes dead on, “I would like to remain here longer,” Hinata said louder, before she turned to face Neji without actually meeting his eyes, “Is that o-okay with you, Neji-nii-san?” He gave her a short nod and Hinata smiled prettily, “We’re staying a little longer, Kō-san.”

“Very well,” the teenager said and opened the sliding doors for the children to enter the house.

Tenten cheered and easily slung her arm around the younger girl, “Way to go, Hina-chan, not even a stutter on that last one! Good job.”

Ino laughed and congratulated Hinata as well, as did Chōji and Naruto, which proved to be a little overwhelming for the Hyūga heiress, for she almost passed out when the blond boy clapped her back.

“We’re going to live a drama with those two,” Sasuke mumbled to Sakura and she couldn’t help her chuckle.

“I know, right? I bet Naruto is not even gonna notice until _way_ later.”

He nodded with a small smile, “It could be just a crush that will fade away.”

Eh, Sakura wasn’t so sure and if she were to take her original timeline as an example, she’d say that no, Hinata’s crush would most definitely not be something ephemeral.

“Now, children, you eat and do your homework for tomorrow,” Mebuki told them as soon as they settled in the living room and was greeted by an orchestra of groans. “None of that. You all missed school today and although your absence is covered, you can’t stay behind on your studies.”

“I’ll help, don’t worry,” Shisui grinned and began tussling hair left and right.

Sakura asked Ino to fill her in about exactly what went on before she came home and her best friend told her that they had all met at the Academy gates that morning, where Naruto told them Sakura hadn’t gotten home and since they had already gone to search for her the previous day, they decided to wait for her at her house until she showed up. Which she did eventually.

It got Ino all riled up again and Sakura promised her a little too many future sleepovers to calm her down. They ate Mebuki’s tamagoyaki and begrudgingly brought their books out, starting on their assignments, or what they believed would be their assignments. Shisui did help them out and when it was time for history, he aided Sakura in ‘reenacting’ their lesson, which was amusing to all people in her house, young and old. Just for the heck of it, Sakura dragged Kakashi in as well since he was still there and probably not leaving until everyone else did.

The look he gave her was full of betrayal and the promise of pain in the future, but she just poked her tongue out to him, because yes, she was that mature.

After they finished with their homework, they settled under a few thin blankets at one corner of the living room, with hot cocoa – courtesy of her father – and talked animatedly, while the adults were enjoying spiced red wine. Well, the adults and Shisui, who had the nerve to raise his glass to her and wink!

That idiot knew that she wanted just a sip of either strong coffee or alcohol ever since she came back in time and he was rubbing it on her face!

The hot cocoa was a gift from the gods, but it left a film of sweetness on her mouth, that Sakura wished to wash away. On her way to the kitchen, she felt a chakra signature coming close to the house and when the knock on the door came, she yelled, “I’ll get it,” over the cacophony of voices and laughter.

“Hyūga-sama,” she greeted, only slightly astonished with his presence. Sakura had felt him, alright, but what was the reason of his visit?

He stared at her and glanced to whatever of the house was visible, “Good evening, Haruno-san. I have come for Hinata and Neji.”

“Sakura if you could. My parents are the Haruno-san around here,” she pushed the door wider and smiled, “Come in, Hiashi-sama. Everyone’s in the living room.”

Was that a nervous gulp? Well, something in his chakra briefly indicated that it might have been. Hiashi inclined his head and stepped inside, removing his shoes with more grace than even Itachi-kun. Sakura took his light coat and left it on the hanger next to the door before she led him further in the house.

There was a loud crush as they entered the living room, caused by her father’s abrupt standing when he laid eyes on the Hyūga Head.

“Get out,” her father said, in a tone so cold that send shivers down her spine and ending all sounds coming from the children.

“Kizashi,” the Hyūga said and Mikoto-san stood up, extending her arm in front of her father’s chest. 

Sakura had never seen her father as angry before. No, angry would be an understatement at the image the Haruno made. He was furious, neck and face tainted red and eyes blazing with rage. Her mother also stood, taking his hand and calling his name softly.

“Get out of my house,” her father repeated violently. “Hizashi’s boy and your daughter are welcomed here, but you are not, and you know that well. I won’t repeat myself.”

Everyone was watching between the two men in shock and a good doze of confusion for some, including Sakura herself. Only Mikoto’s glare was equally as harsh as her father’s and Shikaku-san was trying to remain collected.

The man beside her was standing still, eyes focused on the Haruno man and even though he kept his face purposefully blank, Sakura could sense the turmoil in his body. Eventually he gave a bow, which stunned Sakura more than the previous confrontation.

“Of course, I apologize,” he said.

A humorless laugh left her father, “Apologize? For what exactly, Hiashi?”

“Kizashi-kun, _don’t_ ,” came Mikoto’s warning.

“Kō, help Hinata and Neji with their things,” Hiashi only said, eyes still glued on Kizashi. “Excuse the disturbance,” he added and turned around hastily.

Sakura followed and held his coat for him as the man put on his shoes. She opened the door and followed him outside as he waited for his family members.

Clearing her throat, Sakura gave him an apologetic small smile, “I am sorry, I didn’t know.”

He looked away, “It is not your fault,” he said in almost a whisper.

She nodded and stood there awkwardly, until the door opened and the three Hyūga emerged. Both Neji and Hinata were looking between her and Hiashi wearily, but the dark-haired girl was on the verge of tears. Sakura pulled her in a hug immediately and whispered that everything was alright.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah,” Hinata mirrored her smile, although it was a lot smaller and went closer to her father.

Sakura waved at Kō-san and grabbed Neji before he had the chance to walk away. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

He glanced at his uncle, but quickly focused on her, “I’ll think about what you said.”

“So, we’re cool, right?”

He nodded and Sakura pulled him for a hug as well. Neji didn’t reciprocate the affection and pushed her away, but he didn’t seem all that irritated. “You are getting ahead of yourself Haruno.”

She tsked and pinched his arm, before shoving him towards his uncle, “One day I’ll beat your ass, Hyūga. I’d rather do it as your friend and comrade, but you’re testing my patience.”

He turned around, but not fast enough to hide the rolling of his eyes. Hinata gave a quiet giggle behind her sleeve and smiled at Sakura when Neji joined her side. The Haruno girl waved them goodbye, “See you both in the morning. Bye Kō-san. Good to see you again, Hiashi-sama.”

When she returned inside, her parents and Mikoto-san were bundled inside the kitchen and all the children were around Tsume-san, Shikaku-san, Shisui and Kakashi in the living room. Shisui opened his arms for her and pulled her to his lap when she got close.

“Is Hinata-chan’s dad a bad person?” Naruto asked somewhat quietly.

Shikaku-san shook his head.

“But he made Kizashi-oji angry,” Sasuke protested.

Ino nodded and added quickly, “Kizashi-ji-chan _never_ gets angry. He only laughs and smiles a lot.”

There were loud sighs coming from both Clan Heads and Sakura decided to put them out of the spotlight. “It must be something between my tou-chan and Hiashi-sama. We are _not_ ,” she gave a harsh stare around her friends, “going to treat Hina-chan any differently, just because our fathers don’t get along. Clear?”

The all nodded or vocalized their approval and Tsume-san gave her a proud smile, while Shikaku-san’s lips slightly curled upwards. “Sakura is right. We are your parents but whatever our relationship may be with each other, it doesn’t need to affect you,” he said.

“It has something to do with Neji’s father though, right?” Sasuke asked and Shikamaru nodded, having come to the same conclusion, even if he didn’t know as much about the late Hyūga Hizashi, as Sasuke and Sakura did.

Sakura remained silent and Tsume-san gave out another long sigh, “Listen pups, we can’t talk about that. It’s Hyūga clan politics, get my drift? Better not mention that around.”

There were some reluctant nods from the children and Sakura almost groaned aloud when she saw them exchanging conspiratorial glances. They wouldn’t let it go, not when their interest was piqued, and they thought there was a mystery to solve. It was only Chōji who gave her a nervous look after he too had noticed the others’ reaction.

Shikaku-san proposed that it was time to leave then and Sakura’s friends began complaining, but he sternly told them that it was getting late and they would see each other in the morning. He rounded up his son, Ino and Chōji, while Tsume-san told them that she would make sure Tenten and Lee got home safe.

She hugged them all goodbye and glared at Shisui when he made to stop her from doing the same to Lee. Sasuke made himself comfortable at the couch, since his mother would probably stay a little longer and Naruto joined his side. They both stared at her and she gave out an amused huff but slipped off Shisui’s lap and wiggled her way between her boys. Naruto hugged her waist immediately and rested his head on her shoulder and Sasuke clasped her hand tightly, leaning his head on hers.

“Don’t leave again,” Naruto said quietly, and it was the first time he had ever spoken so low and with so much fear.

Sakura brought one arm over his shoulders and pulled him closer, while she rearranged the grip on Sasuke’s hand, so their fingers were intwined. “Alright.”

“Not even for my idiot cousin,” Sasuke added.

Her eyes met Shisui’s and realized that it wasn’t a promise she could ever keep. “I was wrong to leave like that and make you worry,” she said instead.

“Can I sleep with you later?”

“Of course, Naruto.”

“Can I stay here tonight?” Sasuke asked hopeful.

She smiled, “I’d like that, but you’ll have to ask Mikoto-san first, yeah?” He nodded and Sakura felt so warm and safe between her brothers and Shisui and Kakashi watching them softly. “Do you want to train outside with our bokken?”

“No,” they said in unison and she pulled them closer.

“Okay.”

“You know,” Shisui said with an amused smile, “I’m really looking forward to the day you three are put on the same team. Then again, I worry about whatever bastard will manage to hurt one of you.”

Naruto laughed, “We’ll be the best team, ‘ttebayo!”

“We don’t know that they’re gonna put us together,” Sasuke sulked, “Is there a way to do that?”

“Well, in theory there is,” Sakura hummed, “The lowest ranked in a class gets with the highest ranked kunoichi and shinobi of the year.”

“One of us will have to fail the tests then?”

She grimaced, “No, Sasuke. We’ll do our best with our classes. I don’t want either of you failing and I am trying to beat a score.”

“Oh?” Shisui leaned forward, “I didn’t know that.”

Giggling she nodded, “I know that the Yondaime had the highest scores in the Academy ever. Ita-kun and you Kakashi-san also have incredibly high scores. Ah, Orochimaru of the Sannin as well,” she hoped her distaste wasn’t as obvious in her voice. “I’m trying to beat any of those to be honest.”

Well, she could have some fun, couldn’t she? In her original timeline, she already had the highest theoretical scores and in this one, she had the skills to ace her practical classes as well.

Shisui dissolved in a fit of laughter and Kakashi chuckled as well, but Naruto’s attention was caught elsewhere.

“Who’s this Oro-chaka-ru?”

Both Kakashi and Shisui didn’t seem too comfortable talking about Orochimaru and from what Sakura knew, Kakashi wholeheartedly detested the snake, even before he invaded Konoha during their Chūnin Exams.

“Orochimaru is one of the Sannin, along with Tsunade-sama, who as you know is my idol and Jiraya-sama. The three of them were students of the Sandaime and as a team, they became legends and they are to this day hailed as some of the best, if not the best shinobi Konoha has produced.”

“They’re not in the village though,” Sasuke said skeptical.

She shook her head, “No. I’m not sure about Tsunade-sama and Jiraya-sama, but Orochimaru has defected from Konoha.” At Naruto’s scrunched up face she sighed and explained, “It means that he abandoned the village. He left and basically became a traitor.”

“What? Why would he do that?” Naruto asked and Sakura had to bite her lip.

That man was the epitome of unethical use of knowledge and deep inside her, Sakura loathed him for all he did. She couldn’t help but admire him in a way too, no matter how much she hated herself for it. Orochimaru, as cold and immoral as he was, possessed great intelligence and mastery over every technique he studied. He also aided them during the 4th Shinobi War and despite her bias towards him, they had worked well together.

Still, if she got a chance to cut his head off, she would without a second thought.

Her parents and Mikoto-san entered the living room then and Naruto seemed to forget his question as he and Sasuke all but begged the Uchiha matriarch to allow her youngest son to sleep over. She didn’t have a problem and when Mikoto-san turned to Mebuki, the woman simply said that she had a feeling that it would be a request she’d be hearing.

Kizashi was unusually quiet and missing the boisterous excitement that he always carried himself with, but he still watched the three children with gentle and mirthful eyes, as they were wrapped around each other. He even gestured towards his wife to take a photo of them and she brought her camera out to do just that.

After the first, undoubtedly sweet picture she snapped of them, Naruto began making funny faces and Sasuke brought his fingers to create horns over the blond’s and the pinkette’s heads. Sakura simply held her tongue out on the camera then. They pestered Shisui to join them too and he did but getting Kakashi to take a photo with them proved impossible.

“But come on, ‘Kashi-san,” she whined and looked at him with her best puppy-eyes she could do. He still didn’t bulge, not even after Naruto did it. “Please?”

“Nope.”

She turned around and smirked at the two boys, watching them as understanding dawned on them. “Boys, now!” she yelled, and they all launched at Kakashi, dragging him down to the carpeted floor and proceeded to hold down his torso and arms, “Kaa-chan, quickly!”

And just like that, they got their photo with the Copy-nin.

Between laughs and second-hand embarrassment, her mother asked if they were all staying for dinner. Mikoto-san said that she needed to go home and Shisui reluctantly refused as well, but Sakura knew that the only reason behind that was that he wanted to see Itachi.

“And you Kakashi-san?” Mebuki asked smiling.

“Ah, well,” he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “I don’t know about dinner, but –”

Her father clapped his hands, “Great you’re staying. You still like eggplants, right?”

Sakura laughed at the reluctant nod he gave and walked Mikoto-san and Shisui to the door. “I saw Fugaku-san earlier, but not Itachi-kun. Tell him I’m home and I’m okay.”

“Will do, birdie. We’ll probably see you tomorrow.”

She hugged Shisui tightly and nodded, waving her hand at them, until they had walked on the street. She saw a couple of her neighbors that were on their yards staring wearily at the two Uchiha, but other’s gave them pleasant nods and smiles. She sighed and closed the door.

“Do you mind staying here with the kids, while we prepare dinner, Kakashi-san,” she heard her mother say as she returned inside.

“Ah, it’s fine.”

“Have more wine if you want,” her father squeezed his shoulder and followed his wife to the kitchen.

Sakura took a seat on the couch again and pulled a thin blanket over her and the boys, while Sasuke passed the remote control to Naruto, who turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. Both boys were stealing glances at the Copy-nin and eventually Naruto turned the TV off and twisted his head towards the man, “So, you’re a shinobi.”

“Yep.”

“And you’re one of the masks?” he continued, giving pause to Kakashi. Sakura almost snorted, because Naruto was so much smarter than everyone thought and of course he would have observed the ANBU around him.

Kakashi gave her a curious look, but she shook her head, for she didn’t share that with Naruto. “I guess, I could say that I am,” was his reply.

“Cool,” Naruto shrugged, but the question was already written on his face.

It was Sasuke who asked with a good doze of intrigue, though, “Why are you watching Naruto?”

Clearing his throat, Kakashi gave them an eye smile, “Maa, I can’t say. Orders and such.”

“The Hokage often says things about _orders_ ,” came from Naruto and _when did ‘Jiji’ turn to ‘Hokage’?_ “Can you tell us any stories Kaka-san?”

“I’m sure he can’t share many things,” Sakura said then, trying to take Kakashi off the difficult spot he was in. He definitely didn’t want to talk about his missions, and she feared that they were going to ask about his old teams and _that_ would be impossible to handle.

The Copy-nin gave a nonchalant nod, “I really can’t.”

“You’re so lame, ‘ttebayo!” Naruto called out, pointing his finger at the young man and then fell back on the cushions, huffing.

Kakashi for his part made a soft humming sound, but Sakura was paying enough attention to see that he hadn’t quite met Naruto’s stare head on the entire time. It made sense, she thought. Naruto looked too much like his father, that she couldn’t blame her sensei for trying to keep some distance. It mustn’t be easy for him, being in her house, with a man that knew and respected Hatake Sakumo and with Minato-sama’s son.

She could only imagine the way his ghosts were playing with his mind.

At times like these, when Sakura could plainly see or feel Kakashi’s anxiety, she just wanted to come clear with everything. She wanted to share every hidden piece of information she had from her future – or the past, whatever it was for her – and most importantly, tell him about Obito. Sakura wouldn’t though, not yet, no matter how much it constricted her heart. Kakashi would not even believe her and even if by some miracle he did, then the truth would only pain him further.

There was cluttering from the kitchen and her mother’s voice rising as Mebuki scolded her husband, but it was distraction enough for Sakura. Coming back from her thoughts, she realized that Kakashi had been staring at Kizashi’s old team photo, with fists clenched over his lap, so hard that the skin over his knuckles had turned ghostly white. With a silent sigh, she detangled herself from her boys and moved in front of him.

“Are you okay?” she asked, touching his knee gingerly.

His lone eye zeroed on her and for a long moment, Kakashi seemed like he hadn’t even heard her. Sakura was perfectly aware that both Naruto and Sasuke were observing curiously, but she didn’t really mind them. Kakashi was brought back to his senses when she moved her hands on top of his, trying to pry the fists open. His eye darted all over the living room and he let a sharp breath out.

“Kakashi-san?” she spoke gently, “It’s okay if you want to go home now. My parents will understand that you are tired.”

It was almost inconspicuous, the way some tension left him. Lazily, he detached one of his hands and brought it to her head, tapping her pink tresses a few times, maybe in gratitude, or just because he knew she wasn’t fond of the gesture.

She didn’t slap his hand away, like she would usually do, instead she turned to the boys, “Hey, are you up to building a fort now, so we don’t have to do that after dinner?”

“Yeah!” Naruto was quick to exclaim and shoot of the couch, “Come on, teme and uh, Kaka-san, see you around, I guess?”

As he passed by them to head towards the stairs, Sasuke rose as well to follow with a nod and a soft “Hn” directed to Kakashi. The Uchiha eyed Sakura for a brief second and she only had to jolt her chin slightly for him to leave the room.

Kakashi briefly waved after the boys and dropped his focus on the pinkette again, after he made sure that they were gone, “I need to talk to your parents.”

“Okay, but could you –”

“I told you, I won’t share more than I have to.”

She nodded, somewhat relieved, “I’ll see you soon, ‘Kashi-san.”

“I hope not, kid,” he gave a brief chuckle, “I get a headache every time we meet.”

Sakura flicked his arm, “Rude!” she called, but couldn’t hide the small smile tugging her lips. Completely out of her own emotional need, she climbed on his lap and brought both arms around his neck, even if she felt his entire body stiffen. “I’m sorry,” she whispered honestly, “I don’t want to give you headaches and I’m sorry about yesterday and today. I put you in a tough spot and I was unfair to you.”

“It’s fine,” he answered in a murmur and raised his arm on her back, not patting, just lightly holding it there.

“It’s not. As I said, I do trust you, more than you could probably understand,” she swallowed all the knowledge of why that was and continued, “but I’m also afraid, you know?” Sakura tightened her embrace around him, before pulling back completely. “I get it if you…”

“Sakura-chan, it’s fine,” he smiled.

Spending a few seconds to just scrutinize him, she had the feeling that he was honest and more than that, he had calmed down. “Alright. You should go straight home and rest after you speak with my parents. It would be best if you speak with Tenzō-san and Shō-san tomorrow and it’s okay if they don’t want to help, so don’t order them or something. I’ll find you after my classes end.”

“Ah, that –”

“You need to see the tunnels,” she reminded him. “Shisui and I will take you there.”

With his nod, she pulled away and climbed the stairs, listening as Kakashi joined her parents in the kitchen and they were speaking in hushed tones. Sasuke and Naruto were already in her room, pulling pillows and blankets for their fort. They didn’t ask her anything, although Sakura knew that they wanted to.

She smiled fondly and joined them in building their cozy accommodations for the night. Everything else could wait until the first light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and happy Saturday!! I hope you're all doing well and staying healthy 😊 To anyone that's also dealing with exams right now... I feel you. Good luck, let's do our best and enjoy our freedom later :P 
> 
> Here's a soft little chapter at the Haruno house, with some references to Kizashi's old team. Also, I gave you a glimpse of how his relationship with Hyuga Hiashi is at the moment. Yeah, not that great lol 
> 
> I hope you'll like this one :) A small spoiler for the next chapter : Neji gets one more confrontation although not as heated, Sakura actively helps Team Ro with some things and she meets Shino. Things will be kinda slow until chapet 29 or 30 (i don't remember tbh) with more chibi interractions and such. I had kinda missed writing about the gang and decided to dedicate a few chapters on them. 
> 
> That's all for now. Enjoy and I'll see you on the comments section ❤


	27. You Play with the Cards You’re Dealt

Sakura was no stranger to exhaustion. Back in her original timeline, she would spend hours of grueling training sessions with either Tsunade-sama, or Lee before her long hospital work. In her new timeline, her training with Shisui and occasionally Itachi, was not any easier, especially when she worked to hone all her skills and not just her taijutsu and medical ninjutsu.

The entirety of the week that she was having though, had Sakura on her limit. Granted, her physical condition was that of a child’s, but the mental fatigue was just as draining.

True to her words, she and Shisui had shown Kakashi the underground tunnels and ROOT’s new headquarters and as Team Ro’s captain, he decided to have the place monitored discretely. During the weekend, she met with Shin once more and let Shisui also examine his lungs and seal. He had wanted to feed them with a little bit of information about Danzō, but unsurprisingly his seal started acting up, rendering him speechless and immobile for a few minutes.

Of course, Sakura took advantage in that and probed with her chakra to see if she could somehow snap the connection that the seal had with his nerves. In the end, Shin had simply told them that he would try to get relocated to his master’s private guard, but it would take him time to do so.

It was all they had though, and Shisui even proposed to train with the boy a few times in order to bridge the gap that his previous illness had no doubt created. When Shin agreed, Shisui said that he would like to evaluate his skill first and set up a spar between the ROOT boy and _Sakura_.

She couldn’t really complain, since it was a great way to test her capabilities as well, but Shisui was having a little too much fun for her own sake.

Obviously, Shin’s identity was not revealed to Team Ro, not even after its members – excluding Aburame Sugaru and Kō – agreed to help in exposing Elder Shimura. Kakashi still had some doubts over the fact, stating that Sakura and Shisui could be in danger if their ROOT spy was simply trying to trick them into believing he was their ally.

Sakura could see the logic behind his suspicion, but she didn’t agree. She genuinely thought that Shin was on their side. More than anything he wanted to protect Sai, his little brother and they were giving him a way to do that. What had her worried, was the possibility of Shin being found out spying against ROOT and the consequences it would bring to _him_.

Throughout the duration of the week, Sakura met the members of Team Ro every other evening, but in the mornings, instead of going to the Academy, she would leave a clone with Naruto and the real her would hide herself in the Forest of Death with Shisui.

Sometimes they would work solely on ninjutsu, after Shisui brought her scrolls of higher ranked Erath and Water Release jutsu, other times they would focus only on her Mokuton progression since it required too much chakra to spare and usually left Sakura in a total drained mess. On some days it would be a mix of taijutsu, genjutsu and kenjutsu, drawn-out spars and a desperate need for shower.

Still, those were her favorite. It was exhilarating to be able to use her chakra enhanced taijutsu again and with Shisui, Sakura could go all out. His speed was a challenge that made her want to push herself to the limits and figuring out the subtle genjutsu he was casually throwing during their spars always had her on edge. In a good way. In a way that had her blood pumping in excitement and anticipation and her muscles trembling for tension release.

Sakura was still not an expert at creating her own elaborate genjutsu, but due to her chakra control and genjutsu affinity, the few techniques she had studied from scrolls or copied from Itachi and Shisui, were hard to break without the Sharingan’s aid. A fizzy sense of triumph would travel throughout her body and mind every time Shisui would smile proudly and give her a thumbs up when he’d spent a couple extra seconds to break out of her illusions.

Late at night, Sakura still studied fuinjutsu and when she had some time, she would write down notes of medical ninjutsu techniques and procedures for Itachi and Shisui. Even if Itachi was studying at the hospital, he was still mostly following around nurses and doctors, meaning he wasn’t practicing much medical ninjutsu. He was content in that and never complained, but Sakura wanted him to be aware of _everything_ , if he ever were to find himself in a situation that required more advance knowledge of the healing arts.

Aside from all that, Sakura was still a six-year-old with many friends, meaning she had to keep her social life intact. Not that she minded. In fact, those were the times that she felt truly relaxed and kept her mind purposefully void of all the shit going on in Konoha and the world, simply enjoying her time with her still innocent and somewhat childish friends.

It was the compromise she had reached with Inner.

During her more than full week, the members of Team Ro had their own schedules. Not that she knew every single detail, but from what Shisui had told her, they were working from the shadows to gather intel about Danzō, the Uchiha coup talks, all the while keeping an eye at the ROOT headquarters and their teammate. The times that Sakura met with them, they had asked her to go over everything that she knew, and she did so, without revealing too much and potentially slipping out something about her real identity.

On Friday night, sometime well after midnight – well technically it was very early on Saturday – Shisui and Kakashi silently creeped inside her bedroom, finding her hunched over her desk with a pile of fuinjutsu notes in front of her.

“Birdie just go to sleep. I’ll take all these to my place and work on them, hm?” Shisui told her and combed her hair back from falling over her face.

Sakura had not even turned to acknowledge them, keeping her gaze locked at the scrolls, while writing down her own notes. She only addressed them in a whisper, “It’s fine. I found this seal that renders a wearer immobile and I think it could give me some insight as to how the ROOT seal works. Partially at least.”

Neither spoke for a while, letting the faint sound of her pen dragging on paper fill the room, but she knew they were watching her back intently. 

“Did you eat?” he asked her then and Sakura nodded absentmindedly. She had dinner with her parents and Naruto at some point.

There was a rustling noise, and a nutrition bar was dropped right in front of her. Sakura finally turned her face just in time to see Kakashi’s arm pull back and she noticed that they were both clad in their ANBU uniforms. Their Dog and Crow masks pulled over their heads and for the first time in her new timeline, Sakura saw Kakashi’s Sharingan out in the open. He was reading her notes, she thought vaguely as she tore open the protein bar and began shoving it down without even chewing properly.

Ah, she _was_ hungry. Huh. She hadn’t even noticed.

“You’re gonna burn yourself out,” the Uchiha scolded her, but there was a slight glimpse of regret in his gaze. Why would he feel sorry? It was her job; her mission and she was working on completing it. Shisui knew that.

She shook her head, “I’m fine.”

“You’ll be fine after some sleep,” Kakashi focused on her then and maybe he was expecting her to flinch back at the sight of his gifted eye, but she didn’t. It was comfortingly familiar and aside from any enemy that it could be directed at, Sakura only felt an overwhelming sense of calm and safety.

“Yeah, I will. I just need to finish this part,” she dropped the empty wrapping and traced a section of the scroll that was opened in front of her. “Thanks for the food, by the way.”

“Sa-chan,” Shisui said gently and took her hand before she could pick up her pen again, “I’ll finish it. You haven’t slept more than 4 or 5 hours a night since we left the hospital.”

Maybe he was right. In all honestly, it wasn’t anything unusual for Sakura, but she was aware that her young body was under a lot of stress and eventually it would crash, without her permission. In her delirium though, she gave them a wry smile, “You’ve been spying on me, ANBU agents? Oh, I feel my privacy has been violated.”

Shisui’s grin was small, but his eyes betrayed his amusement, “Well, _I_ am here on guard duty. And I doubt there’s anything you hide from me anyway.”

He wasn’t wrong, but… “Guard duty? Like, on Naruto guard duty?” he nodded, “Huh, how come?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Shisui glanced at Kakashi briefly before responding to her, “Taichou vouched for me and my loyalty towards the village.”

Sakura couldn’t help the wide grin, “That’s good. I see you two are becoming closer. Should I make you some BFF bracelets?”

Judging from their faces, no, she wouldn’t do that any time soon. She sighed and shook her head, but Shisui spoke before she had a chance to. “Since our team will be in the village for a while, we thought it’s best if we take more shifts around Naru-chan.”

“You said you also trust Genma,” Kakashi then stated more than asked.

She nodded, “Yes. I don’t think we should drag him into all this, but I do trust him. He takes Naruto’s safety seriously and he’s always been kind to us.”

He gave her a nod and she knew that Genma would also be around a lot more in the future. She had to make sure she had more dango around the house. Maybe she should make a note to get some from Mayu-baa soon.

“Do you have any updates on ‘Kagen’?” she asked Shisui, who turned serious.

“I’ve been following him and leaving henged clones when I can’t be there physically. It seems he’s still gathering intel, mingling with other Uchiha policemen and clanmates.”

Sakura leaned back on her chair, eyebrows pinched over her eyes, “I see. Have you managed to befriend anyone?” She wouldn’t hold her breath on that.

“I invited Kosuke to an izakaya earlier. It went well, I guess, but he was surprised I even wanted to spend time together. He even told me he’d never think I’d detach myself from Itachi,” he sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed.

“Spar with him next week. Maybe even include Ita-kun. If anything, it will really come out weird if you are not seen with him. And Shisui,” she crossed her arms over her chest, “keep him out of this for as long as you can.”

Something crumbled in his face then and it seemed that he didn’t even care that Kakashi was in the room, because he held his hand out to her in desperation. Sakura obliged immediately and climbed on his lap, holding him close. “What is it?” she asked.

Taking his mask completely off, he tossed it on her bed and rubbed his face, “He was called to the clan meetings. I tried Sakura, Fugaku-oji tried too, but I don’t…”

Sakura hushed him, passing her fingers through his dark locks and simultaneously mixing her chakra with his to calm him down. “Okay,” she simply said. “Okay, we’ll figure it out. Don’t worry.”

“Is it so bad that the heir of the Uchiha is included to the clan meetings?” came Kakashi’s question then, as he leaned his weight on her desk and both Shisui and Sakura startled, having forgotten that he was still with them.

A brief glance was exchanged between green and onyx and it was all it took for them to come to a mutual agreement. Itachi was to be left alone. Only the two of them would know and find a way to deal with the young Uchiha if he ever tried to contact the Hokage and the Elders of Konoha.

“No, but he’s still young and my best friend. He already has enough in his mind, and I don’t want him to question his loyalties between our clan and our village,” Shisui answered and everything he said was honest, if not the entire truth of their thoughts.

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully and pinned Sakura with his mismatched eyes.

“I know what you’re thinking and yes, I may be young as well, but I’m not as attached to situations. Also, I am still a civilian child,” she said further, “I have no obligation to follow orders, neither from a clan, nor the Hokage.”

Something in his chakra told her he was amused, in a cunning way that she had observed very few times in her original timeline. “Maa, you always have a reply ready, don’t you, Sakura-chan?”

A slight change in the atmosphere in the room next to hers, had her head snapping back. Naruto was awake, but why? The quiet creak of his door opening, only confirmed her sensing him getting closer. “Hide,” she whispered to Shisui and Kakashi and pushed them both at a corner of her room, just as a soft knock came from her door.

Sakura grabbed Shisui’s mask and threw it to him, just as he weaved a strong concealment genjutsu around him and his taichou. She quickly opened her door to find a drowsy Naruto, rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

“’re still up?” he asked, and Sakura nodded, pulling him inside her room.

“I was reading something. Why are _you_ awake?”

Naruto stumbled into her room, as she let the door close behind them and he sat on her bed, looking down at his lap. The pinkette went closer, tilting his chin up and realized that he hadn’t been trying to rub his grogginess away from his eyes, but glistering tears. “Naruto,” she whispered as she wiped them away from his cheeks, “What is it? Did you have a nightmare?”

With his nod, she pulled him up, “Come here,” she told him and threw the blanket on top of her bed back, urging him to lay down, then slipped next to him and covered them in warmth. “Want to tell me what you saw? Was it people hurting you again?”

His small fingers latched on the hem of her pajama shirt and Sakura brought her arms around him, rubbing small circles on his back. Naruto remained quiet for a while, and his tears still fell silently, pooling on her sleeve.

“You were gone,” he whispered brokenly, “And your parents. I was alone again and no – no one helped me anymore.” He paused and with a sob, he spoke even lower, “No one loved me anymore.”

Feeling the vines pulling tighter around her heart and lungs, Sakura held him closer, leaning her forehead on top of his golden hair. “You are not alone, Naruto. So many people love you and I will never let you be alone again. I will always be with you, I promise.”

With one hand, he wiped his face roughly and tilted his head to look in her eyes. “Sasuke said that – that Itachi-nii said that no one can promise that. Like when we become shinobi, we don’t know what will happen…” Naruto left his words hanging, but his gaze was still searching hers.

“Itachi-kun and Sasuke are right,” she conceded. “But I will always be your friend and your older sister. Even if we’re apart, I will always love you, okay? If I’m in your heart, you can never be alone.”

“I’m sorry.”

Sakura pushed his hair back, “You have nothing to apologize for, Naruto.”

“I’m always scared and I,” he choked back another sob and hugged Sakura closer, “I believe you, but I always ask – I’m so stupid.”

Swallowing her own tears back, Sakura shook her head vehemently, “You are not stupid and it’s not your fault that people have treated you so badly up until we met. It’s understandable to feel worried that it will happen again, but as long as I’m here, you have nothing to be afraid of.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” he nodded. “Good. Do you want some warm milk?” he shook his head, burying it on Sakura’s shoulder. “Should I wake up, kaa-chan?”

“Can I sleep here?”

She smiled, even if he couldn’t see her, “Obviously. Tell you what, after we meet everyone tomorrow, we’ll go get ramen, because I think kaa-chan said she’d make lentils for lunch.”

Naruto giggled, making her chuckle along from the tickling feeling on her neck. “Ramen’s way better,” he agreed and immediately gave out a long yawn.

“Sweet dreams, Naru-kun,” she kissed the top of his head and tucked him better with her blanker.

“You too, Saku-chan,” came his mumble and within seconds, his chakra ran slower, until they lulled in a sleepy state.

When the first snores filled the room, Sakura chanced a light squeeze around his shoulders, wiped the corner of her eyes and carefully peeled her blanket back, so she could slip off the bed. She walked to the window and gestured Kakashi and Shisui to follow her to the roof. The chilly spring air hit her cheeks and blew her pink hair back, helping her breath a little easier.

She sat down and waited until both ANBU members joined her on either side. Letting her legs dangle off the roof, she stared ahead to her dark neighborhood, taking in every house, counting how many chakra signatures were occupying each one, and it was surprisingly calming.

“Does this happen often?” Shisui asked after some time, arm already wound around her shoulder.

She shrugged, “Sometimes he has bad dreams, other times he just feels… like that. Naruto doesn’t always talk about it, because he doesn’t want to make me and my parents sad, but I always know. I can feel it.”

“Through his chakra?” Kakashi questioned and she nodded.

“Chakra tells me lots of things. But I _know_ Naruto and usually it only takes a glance, you know?”

Both hummed in agreement and she felt Kakashi shifting his body, so their arms were touching. She was grateful for their warmth. It was nice.

“Hey, ‘Kashi-san? Should you leave your Sharingan activated for this long?” she finally tore her gaze from the houses to look at his face.

“Ah, well, I can’t exactly turn it off. I’ll cover it if you’re scared.”

Sakura laughed at the same time Shisui scoffed, “I’m not. I just worry about your condition. It takes a lot of chakra doesn’t it?”

“You worry too much about everything and everyone,” Kakashi sighed, but then spoke honestly, “It does but as I said, I can’t turn it off like the Uchiha can.”

“Sa-chan and I can take a look at that,” Shisui said then, knowing that she would have suggested it too. Sakura had examined Kakashi’s Sharingan in her original timeline, but never actually tried to make it activate and deactivate by will.

Kakashi turned to look at them and he seemed deep in thought for a while, but finally shook his head, “Maybe some other time.” Then in a whisper carried with the wind, “I didn’t steal it.”

Sakura kept her smile to herself. “I figured as much,” she simply said.

“You won’t ask?” he seemed a little curious.

“I will only ask if you want to share that story. Something tells me that you don’t and that’s fine. Also,” she did smile then, “I’m sure Shisui knows, since he’s an Uchiha.”

“Hm, I do,” Shisui nodded, “But it’s none of my business. For the record, I agree with my uncle in letting you keep it.”

Sakura didn’t speak and leaned her head back so she could see the stars and the moon above them. Kakashi only made a small, “Ah,” sound and remained quiet as well, just like the night.

“You should go rest with Naruto soon,” Shisui told her gently after a particular strong gush of wind reached them.

“I will. Not to be rude,” she looked between them, “but why did you come tonight?”

Kakashi twisted his torso to look down at her then, “Right. We wanted to tell you that Taiki still hasn’t seen Danzō around and we’ll need your help with that.”

She wasn’t surprised. Danzō wasn’t one to browse around the village in the open often and only his ROOT agents were on his personal guard, so meeting him wasn’t that easy. “I’ll meet you tomorrow afternoon and try to sense his location.”

“What should we tell your parents?” Kakashi asked.

Another brief glance between Sakura and Shisui and the Uchiha boy answered for her, “They know I train her sometimes, so I can come pick her up for a couple of hours.”

“Won’t Naruto want to come with?”

“Sasuke usually stays here during the weekends. If he’s around, Naruto won’t be a problem,” she explained.

Shisui nodded, “I’ll pick you up around 7 and we’ll probably make it back around dinnertime.”

“Sounds good.”

They said their goodbyes and Sakura went back to her room, mindful to close the window as quietly as possible. She sighed as she tidied up her desk and joined Naruto on the bed, almost immediately falling asleep, feeling safe with Shisui perched on a tree outside.

* * *

The following morning, Sakura and Naruto ate a quick breakfast and all but ran to the Yamanaka compound. Ino had invited everyone over to her house, and although Tenten couldn’t make it, since she would be working at the weapon’s shop, the rest showed up just a few minutes after 10 am.

The sunny day allowed them to play ninja and tag and roll on the grass behind Ino’s house before they set down for some snacks. Neji once more didn’t join them in the games, but he approached them as soon as they settled down on the picnic blanket and even _requested_ Shikamaru for a few games of shogi.

It did take them all by surprise, that he was being more cordial, but all Sakura could do was beam at him and give him double thumbs up, to which of course Neji rolled his eyes. His relationship with Hinata was still kinda rocky to say the least, but he no longer sat so far away from her and Sakura was genuinely curious as of the reason. Still, she wouldn’t ask. It wasn’t her business to meddle anyway.

Kiba, Ino, Sasuke and to her surprise, Shikamaru were subtly asking Hinata of her father. They wanted to know what the story behind Haruno Kizashi’s and Hyūga Hiashi’s animosity was. Of course, Sasuke had commented correctly that it had something to do with Neji’s father, but even Sakura wasn’t aware of what truly happened.

The only reasonable person around seemed to be Chōji, who threw disapproving looks at their friends every time they ask a related question. Sure, Sakura wanted to know too, but she was certain that neither young Hyūga even knew.

Should she let this all go, or try to turn the situation into a lesson of gathering intel from the correct sources? Inner advised the latter.

When Hinata told them once more that she hadn’t even been aware that her father knew Sakura’s family, the pinkette sighed and gave them all an unimpressed stare. “You’re going at it all wrong,” she told them. “Obviously, none of us would know. It’s between our fathers.”

“It’s true,” Shikamaru agreed. “The only way to find out is to ask Hyūga-sama and Kizashi-oji.”

Ino shook her head, “Kizashi-oji-chan will not tell us. I mean you saw how mad he was.”

“And after you all left, he was like, really, really sad,” Naruto piped in.

Sasuke nodded along, “It was weird seeing him like that. He didn’t even crack a joke at dinner.”

Ino gasped and Kiba widened his eyes comically. Even Chōji muttered something along the lines, _“How’s that possible?”_

“Why do you even care?” Neji asked, “It’s not like everyone gets along in this world. Sakura’s father hates my uncle. So what?”

“You don’t know oji-san that well,” Sasuke stated calmly. “He is not someone that simply hates people or is angry at them without reason. He even smiles and chats with some of my relatives that don’t like him at all, and he still doesn’t mind.”

“Don’t you know anything?” Kiba asked Sakura, narrowing his eyes.

She shrugged, “Very little. And I really don’t think that tou-chan likes to talk about it.”

“Do you t-think that we won’t be able to- to stay friends?” Hinata whispered, looking at her dejected.

Sakura laughed loudly at that, “Hina-chan, my tou-chan doesn’t have a problem with you and it’s not like he would ever tell me who I should and shouldn’t be friends with. Not that I’d listen if I disagreed, anyway.”

“But if otou-sama…”

“If _your_ father asks you to stay away from me, you will do what you _want_ to do. If you want to stay friend and he says otherwise, then I’ll handle it.”

Shikamaru raised his head from the shogi board, “As my tou-san said, we don’t have to be affected by our parents’ relationship.”

“Well, of course,” Lee exclaimed, “We can show everyone that our friendship can overcome anything!”

“How _youthful_ ,” Sakura giggled, not able to hold back and Lee’s eyes shined as he turned to her.

“Ah, my beautiful blossom, I knew you would agree!” he made to scoot closer and hug her, but Naruto pushed him back with a warning look.

Sasuke leaned forward and crossed his arms, “Seriously though, why would your dad be so mad at Hinata’s father? And my kaa-san was not so friendly either, which is equally odd. Besides, you remember how she told us to not bring up Neji’s father when we visited Hinata’s house the first time?”

“Your mother did, huh?” Shikamaru hummed and that little piece of information gathered everyone’s attention, especially Neji’s and Hinata’s.

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “I guess, one of the reasons is that they don’t allow them to pay their respects to Hizashi-san’s grave. They were like family,” she said opening her eyes, “Tou-chan has told me many times that aside from kaa-chan and his team, he had no one after his parents died and Mikoto-san said the same, basically. She saw her teammates as her brothers. If… if any of you died and I wasn’t allowed to be at your funeral or visit your resting place, I suppose I would be angry as hell.”

“Your father is dead?” Ino breathed out, horrified.

Ah, aside from Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto, the rest didn’t know that, did they?

Hinata looked away, at the same time as Neji nodded his head. “Shit,” Kiba murmured, “We didn’t know that man. Sorry.”

“So, it’s just you and your mother?” Chōji asked innocently, only for his face to fall when Neji replied.

“She is dead as well.”

Shikamaru threw a glance at Sakura and she in turn nodded, for she was aware of the fact. Suddenly Naruto stood up and made his way to sit next to Neji slowly.

“My parents died when I was a baby, y’know? Never knew them really and Tenten grew up in the orphanage too,” he said.

Neji looked at him for a long moment. “I am aware. What is your point?”

“Nothing,” Naruto shook his head, looking up at the blue sky, “Just that we get how lonely that is.”

No one else dared to speak after Naruto and Sakura could already see some tears building in Ino’s eyes. Kiba never knew his father either, because he had left Tsume-san after he was born and Lee was living with his mother and grandparents, but they all had a family. Neji was a part of the Hyūga, so technically he did too, but his father didn’t just die, and their clan was not like any other. Being a member of the Branch House and having lost both parents… Sakura wasn’t even sure if she could ever comprehend that.

Neji’s anger towards the Main House was not without justification, she knew that. But whatever happened in this new timeline, she at least hoped that the boy wouldn’t hate his cousin enough to try to kill her in the future. Hinata obviously cared about him and it wasn’t her fault that Hyūga Hizashi died, no matter what Neji thought.

“I don’t need your pity,” Neji bit out, making pretty much everyone flinch at his words.

Sakura smiled when his eyes landed on her, “We don’t pity you, you got that quite wrong. We are sorry for your loss though. Can I tell you something?” She waited as his eyebrows pinched together and he gave a small nod. “Family doesn’t really end in blood, or in name. We are all free to find the family we want.”

“That is foolish.”

“Nah,” Naruto said, giving a brilliant smile, “Whatever people say, I know that the Haruno are my family, even if they don’t do the whole adopt thingy. And Sasuke is like a brother to me, y’know? All of my friends are like family at this point,” he looked around and nodded to himself. “That’s what Sakura-chan means.”

She smiled proudly at the blond, grateful that their conversation last night had given him some solace. To her delight all her friends were smiling and looking fondly at her little brother as well.

“It’s not the same,” Neji countered.

Sasuke sighed audibly and cocked his head to the side, “Maybe not. I know I couldn’t really think of anyone else as my parents, but I agree with Naruto and Sakura.”

“There are many different types of family anyway, so who says that we can’t be… um, yours?” Ino said then, clearly a little flushed, but her words rang true.

“And… and I _am_ your family, Neji-nii-san,” Hinata then said, keeping her eyes almost defiantly focused on her cousin. “I – I care about you. Truly.”

For a split second, Neji’s face cracked into an aggravated scowl before he managed to smooth it out in a perfect blank state. He gracefully rose from his seat and walked away, towards the house, where Hinata’s caretaker was watching them from. Maybe he was even listening, but nothing in his expression changed, to indicate that. They spoke briefly, before Neji made his way around the house.

“Where is he going?” Chōji asked, watching the boy’s retreating form perplexed, until it vanished from view.

“He’s leaving,” Sakura sighed.

Kiba made to stand up, “Well, let’s go after him.”

Lee shook his head, “Perhaps he needs some time alone? Neji-san seems like the type to keep many things inside.”

Oh, they could all agree to that. Hinata allowed some tears to fall on her cheeks, but quickly wiped them away and focused on passing her fingers through the fresh grass. Ino turned to Sakura and kept a hard stare at her.

“What?”

“You know how to talk to people. Go,” she urged her. Sakura looked around and received various nods from her friends.

When had _she_ turned into the expert in _talk-no-jutsu_ and not Naruto?

Somewhat unwillingly, she stood up and walked away. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to help Neji. On the contrary, she did, and although they were never exactly friends, he was a good comrade and she still held his death during the 4th Shinobi War as a personal failure. Honestly though, she didn’t know how to approach him. All her interactions with Neji happened after the Chūnin exams, when his hatred towards the Main House subdued, so this version of Neji was even harder for her to reach with words and actions.

When she caught up with him as he made his way out of the Yamanaka compound, she simply walked beside him in silence. At first, Sakura thought that he hadn’t even noticed her presence, but when he slightly sped on his pace, she realized that he had.

Still, she kept up with him and didn’t speak, until they reached the marketplace. Unceremoniously, Sakura pulled his arm when a pair of older men almost knocked into him, and then continued dragging him all the way to Mayu-baa-chan’s place.

“What are you doing?” he asked, trying to pry his arm away, but she didn’t bulge. Instead, she made him sit down on one of the tables just outside of the shop, that she had helped Mayu-baa place two weeks ago.

Sakura raised her hand and waved at the old woman inside the dango shop and watched as she walked outside with a smile pulling her wrinkled cheeks. “Ah, Sakura dear,” she greeted and looked at the Hyūga boy, “Hm, he’s a new one. Don’t tell me you’re on a date.”

Sakura couldn’t help but chuckle at Neji’s confused expression, “No, we’re still young to date, baa-chan. This is Neji, a friend of mine, Neji,” she turned to him and gestured at the woman, “this is Mayu-baa-chan.”

He gave a small inclination of his head, because he was a Hyūga and manners were engraved into him.

“I see, I see. It is nice to meet you, Neji-kun. Should I bring out the usual?” she addressed Sakura in the end and the girl gave a nod. “Ah, I just made some fresh daifuku as well. I’ll bring you some, on the house of course.”

“It’s no need, Ma –”

“Nonsense,” she waved Sakura off and turned to go back inside the shop, “I’ll be right back.”

When Mayu-baa was well off earshot, Neji leveled her with a cold glare, “What do you want?”

Sakura rolled her eyes, “I want to eat some dango and have a cup of tea. You left quite rudely, but I won’t make a fuss over it if you join me. I’ll pay.”

“I have money.”

“I didn’t say you don’t,” she sighed and took her hair off its tight braid, “I’ll buy you some dango and tea as an apology, okay?”

Her words must have shocked him, because he closed his mouth and leaned back, eyebrows and frown smoothing. “Apologize for what?” he finally asked.

“Look,” she leaned forward and gave him a sheepish smile, “I know close to nothing about you and your family and your clan. I do want to know, but I’m sorry if we – if I pushed you too hard. And I shouldn’t have brought up your father’s passing,” she looked away, “I should have been more thoughtful. I’m sorry.”

“You shouldn’t have,” he agreed and when Sakura looked at him again, he was leaning back on his chair, eyes trained on her. “I am not mad at you though.”

Sakura startled at that. “No?”

“No.”

Mayu-baa-chan came out with a full tray then and deposited it down, “Here you go, darlings,” she smiled and placed the smaller dishes on the table, “As I said, the daifuku is on the house. Enjoy, yeah?”

“Thank you,” both chorused and Sakura saw Neji grabbing the cup of tea immediately. Huh, they could probably bond over their love for tea.

“You got mad about the other stuff that we talked about? Family?” she asked tentatively and took a bite of her anko dango when they were left alone again.

Neji took a hanami dango stick and chewed the first ball carefully, before he placed the rest down on a plate. “Are you aware of the classification in the Hyūga clan? The Main and Branch House?”

Sakura nodded, not wanting to lie, “I know about it. My tou-chan explained it at the best of his abilities.”

“Yes, your father talked to me and –” he shook his head before looking at her again, “I am a member of the Branch House, as was my father, because he was the youngest twin. He lost his life because of the Main House,” he almost hissed at the words, “so you understand that while your talk about family is noble, it does not apply to me. I do not even want to consider my own blood as such.”

Sakura had a sip of her tea, mulling over his words. It wasn’t something she didn’t already know, but she had to dread carefully. When she placed her cup down, she nodded, “I see. I will be completely honest with you Neji. I have no idea what that means for you because I hail from no clan. What I can share with you though, is that I can see that at least Hinata-chan cares about you a lot.”

He scoffed but didn’t reply as he gazed down at his unfinished dango and after some thought, he picked it up again and ate the second ball, washing it down with some tea. “I do not blame your father for hating my uncle, for whatever reason that may be. I also hate him and Hinata-sama.”

“Hate is a strong word, Neji,” she said softly. “Has your cousin ever wronged you deliberately? Has she hurt you for the sole purpose of hurting you?”

“It was her fault that my father died!”

Her eyes widened at his outburst, but she managed to hide it quickly. “I don’t want to mess with clan politics, but do you want to talk about it?” she offered and whatever his answer would be, she wouldn’t mind, either listening, or forgetting the whole thing.

Neji remained quiet for a while, drinking his tea with trembling hands. When he set his cup down, he glanced around them discretely and then back into her eyes. Whatever he was searching for, he must have found it for he opened his mouth and began telling her about the Hyūga Affair, from some years ago. How Hinata was kidnapped by some Kumo nin and when her father killed one of them, Kumo demanded his life in order to not launch war against Konoha. In Neji’s tale, his father was ordered to take Hiashi’s place and die in his stead.

Sakura sighed as he talked, knowing that it wasn’t exactly how the whole situation occurred. Hiashi-sama had opposed Hizashi dying in his stead. Neji’s father had done it on his own accord, out of duty to his brother and their clan. Of course, she couldn’t reveal that, for she shouldn’t even be supposed of knowing anything of the matter and it was something that Hiashi-sama should explain to his nephew.

She settled in taking his hand in hers and giving a light squeeze. “I am so sorry Neji. To be honest, now I understand why my father is angry at Hiashi-sama. I… Maybe you don’t want to hear this and I am probably ruining any chances of us being friends, but it really wasn’t Hinata’s fault.”

His hand retracted as if she had burned him and Sakura felt so damn bad and angry and guilty. But she went on, “I understand how you see it, but your cousin never wanted this to happen, did she? Although, she has never spoken openly about it, I think she feels guilty. Hina-chan is truly unhappy that she cannot be a person you consider family because she cares about you. I can see it clearly.”

“Shut up.”

“Perhaps, if you talked to her and your uncle –”

“Haruno, shut up!”

She did. Sakura closed her mouth and nodded at him. He was already upset, and she didn’t want to make things worse. Sakura busied herself with eating her dango and daifuku in silence and when she felt Neji’s breathing evening out, she pushed a plate closer to him. A peace offering of sorts. He didn’t speak another word, barely even looked at her after that point, but he didn’t storm away. That was enough for her.

When they were done, Sakura grabbed some of the plates and her cup to bring inside the shop, smiling softly when she saw Neji doing the same. He politely spoke with Mayu-baa when she asked if he liked the dango and tried to pull some money out to pay.

“I said it’s on me,” Sakura glared at him and slapped a few ryō bills on the counter.

Neji made to take them and change them with his own money, “It is only proper to –”

“Oh, screw your Hyūga rules! You’re in _my_ district now and I’m treating you to apologize. Now put that wallet in your pocket and let’s go.”

“Haruno –”

“Sakura! It’s Sakura.”

He let out a sharp breath and made to retort, but Mayu-baa’s laughter cut him off. “Boy, don’t even try with this one. Sakura-chan does what she pleases, and you just have to roll along with it, neh?”

“Thanks baa-chan,” Sakura smiled at the woman, “I’ll come help you to clean the store tomorrow. And tell me if you need a hand after the Academy hours. I’m down to work anytime.”

She shooed them away, “You have to study, sweetie. I won’t say no to you coming every Sunday for the cleanup, but weekdays are out of the question as long as you have classes.”

“I really don’t mind. I know that spring and summer are always hard for you.”

Leaning over the counter, the old woman ruffled Sakura’s hair and pinched her cheek, “You got other things to focus on, dear. Give my love to your mom and Naruto-kun, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah,” she said, rubbing her abused cheek. “See you tomorrow,” Sakura waved as she once again took Neji’s arm to pull him outside.

“Is she really your grandmother?” Neji asked, glancing back to the shop as they walked down the street.

Sakura shot him a confused look, “No, why?”

“If she’s not related to you, then you have no obligation to help her out.”

Shaking her head, she pointed in a general direction behind them, “My parents own a store down there. I’ve known Mayu-baa-chan since ever and I care about her. She does everything alone, you know, and I get paid something small when I help, which is nice,” she shrugged.

“Is this how all civilians act?” his question was honest enough to elicit a small chuckle out of her.

“Not really, but the people working in the marketplace know each other well. Mayu-baa is my favorite and well,” she gave him a small smile, “she does feel like my grandmother. I never met either of mine, so I like being around her.”

“Ah.”

“Are you coming back to Ino’s?” she asked hopeful, but he shook his head. “Alright. Um, I’m sorry again. You’re not really mad, are you?”

Neji exhaled somewhat annoyed. “Can you stop asking that every single time? I am not mad at you, because I do not care about your opinion.”

“Oh,” she let out, tasting bitter rejection on her tongue, but then again, why would he care? He had made it perfectly clear that they were not friends. She had hoped though… Looking away, she swallowed thickly and tried not to frown, “Okay. Well, I –”

What was she supposed to say? See you soon? Maybe Neji didn’t want to see her anyway.

She settled on not saying anything and simply gave jerky nod as she turned around and made her way back to Ino’s house, feeling her shoulders heavier and the lump on her throat growing with every single step.

* * *

As they had promised, Shisui was at her house a little before 7 in the evening and her parents agreed to let them go train without any questions. Earlier that afternoon, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had trained with her father and she even managed to get a nap while the boys watched TV.

Shisui and Sakura met the rest of his team at the Third Training Ground. Her eyes rested on the memorial stone for longer than needed and memories of Team 7’s bell test resurfaced in her mind. Sakura had been there a few times, but it always haunted her in a way that was difficult to describe, even to herself. Maybe she was just being sentimental, but she wished for a brief second to trace some of the names on the stone.

Taiki-san brought her out of her thoughts when he greeted her and smiled a little mischievously, “I enjoyed the little show you and your friends put up with my cousin earlier. Did you find him after his dramatic exit?”

Ah, great. The fucking lump was back. “I don’t want to talk about it,” she replied honestly and cursed herself for letting her voice crack. His expression turned concerned, but Sakura _really_ didn’t want to discuss what she spoke about with Neji. “So, what’s the plan?” she asked instead, also ignoring Shisui’s inquiring gaze.

“Firsts things first,” Kakashi crossed his arms, “Did you find any more Aburame insects in your house?”

She nodded, “I did, but I made an antidote out of them. Oh, yeah, I did make antidotes,” she could have slapped herself for forgetting. She brought the vials out and passed them amongst them, giving two to Kakashi, “I also made one for Kō-san. Even if he’s not part of this…” she shrugged.

“That’s kind of you, Sakura-chan,” he said and put them both in his pocket. “Shisui told us that you will not be contacting your ROOT ‘friend’ this weekend.”

“He was sent on a mission,” Shisui told her, for she wasn’t aware of the fact. “He said he’d find my crow when he returns and schedule another meeting.”

Pursing her lips, she nodded. “Alright. Uh, did you tell them about last week?”

“What happened last week?” Kakashi asked.

“Nothing really. Sh – our friend, tried to tell us something about Danzō but the seal prevented him and Shisui and I had a look at the way it affects the nerves when activated. It was short though, so we couldn’t really find out much.”

Shō-san leaned his side on a tree, “What if he keeps trying to speak about it? Won’t it give you more time to examine it?”

“I’m trying to become a medic, not work in T&I after I graduate. I won’t put a teenager in unnecessary risk and pain.”

“I may be able to help with that,” Yamato said then and took a step forward, gaining everyone’s attention. A little uncertainly, he poked his tongue out, where the ROOT seal was painted. Miyo-san and Taiki-san all but gasped at the sight, but everyone else didn’t react in any way.

“What is this?” the kunoichi asked, looking between her teammate and taichou.

Kakashi clapped a hand on Yamato’s shoulder and addressed his team, “Tenzō was one of Shimura-san’s men a while ago. He’s no longer loyal to him, but the seal remains.”

As the silence grew heavier around them, Sakura cleared her throat and smiled up to her once upon a time captain, “Well, it would certainly be easier to examine the seal more regularly. Of course, only if that’s okay with you, Tenzō-kun.”

He smiled back, maybe a little relieved and gave his agreement.

“That’s settled then,” Kakashi hummed. “Shō, what do you have on Sugaru?”

The blond man stood straight, “I have been following him from a distance. He seems to spend a lot of time keeping an eye to the Uchiha, not only Shisui, but the clan heir as well. He has also been around the Haruno household a few times, and he reports directly to Shimura-san from what I understood.”

“He’s also been at the tunnels,” Miyo-san added, followed by Taiki-san’s nod.

“How many are underground?”

Taiki-san shook his head, “I can’t be completely sure if they are the definite numbers of ROOT, but I have counted around 40 people. Some are young. Too young.”

Yamato’s shoulders sagged at that and he looked away briefly.

“Alright,” the Copy-nin sighed and turned his attention down to her, “Sakura-chan, are you up for some hunting?”

The smile she gave him was too sharp to befit a child with pink hair, “Sure thing. If Danzō is underground, it might make this difficult though.”

They all nodded, and Sakura closed her eyes, bringing her hands up to perform the hand seals for the jutsu she had gotten from the Uchiha. It worked well and it wasn’t as stressful to her body, but she cursed under her breath when she realized that she hadn’t quite worked to expand its range more.

“What’s wrong birdie?” Shisui asked when she opened her eyes again.

She sighed, “Screw it,” she said and dropped on the ground, crossing her legs and laying her palms flat on the grassy land. Sakura let her senses out, clearly feeling the chakra signatures from the people around her, the trees, plants, small animal and allowed her chakra to mix with the very earth and the air.

_‘Inner, I’ll need your help.’_

She smirked in Sakura’s head, **‘Keep going, Outer!’**

Sakura heard some whispers around her, and she knew that Taiki-san was watching her with his Byakugan activated, for she sensed the shift in his chakra network. Kakashi and Shisui were also using their Sharingan to observe, but Sakura paid no mind to them, extending her senses even further, all the way to the village.

She winced when so many chakra signatures registered in her mind and even Inner had trouble in keeping all the irrelevant ones out.

“She’s bleeding,” Miyo-san said horrified, but still Sakura pushed more.

**‘I’m sorry Outer, but it’s too much.’**

Sakura felt her head pounding so hard that she feared her brain wouldn’t be able to recover, _‘It’s fine… just search for Danzō.’_ She instructed and relied more both on her own chakra and the natural energy.

“Sakura?” she heard Shisui’s concerned voice and she wanted to tell him she was okay, but she couldn’t lose her focus. She needed more time. “Sakura, stop.”

No, she couldn’t. She was all the way to the marketplace, which almost made her cry out in pain, but she bit her lip and carried on, hoping that Inner would pinpoint Danzō soon. Sakura let out a tiny sob when her senses reached the Uchiha compound, but she willed herself to change directions. He wouldn’t be there.

_Where the fuck is he?_

Hands were on her and someone was talking again, but all the voices were muffled. Like her head had been submerged underwater and the additional buzzing inside it just wouldn’t let her focus. The chakra signatures were still there though, popping up behind her eyelids as her chakra moved with the wind and followed the tree roots.

 **‘Got him,’** Inner cried out and at once, the connection broke, like an elastic band snapping and hitting her straight on the face.

Sakura really couldn’t help the scream she let out and clutched her head between her hands, praying to the Sage for relief. She felt fingers trying to lift her head up, pushing her hair out of the way, rubbing circles on her back and wiping her face. Medical chakra was already inside her body, in her head and Sakura gave a small whimper at the soothing feeling, gathering herself enough to appreciate the action and raised her own trembling hand to do the same.

“Sakura, please. Please, just talk to me. Come on birdie…”

Blinking her eyes open, she breathed fast, willing oxygen to fill her lungs. “Shisui,” she whispered, and she felt his body slumping onto hers, head resting on hers and his chakra never ceasing in soothing her terrible headache that threatened to split her head in two and three and a hundred different pieces.

“Oh, thank Kami,” he whispered and pulled back, wiping tears and blood away from her face. “Are you okay? Please, tell me what to do,” he begged, and his palm lit mint green again, that time directed on her nose as it wouldn’t cease leaking blood.

“I’m o-okay,” she assured him. Thank the gods that Shisui had the insight to start healing her before she was done with her sensing, or else she might have fainted.

Shisui eased her to lay on the ground and his chakra moved to her head again. She heard him cursing loudly and repeatedly, but he helped her deal with the pain.

“What is going on?” someone asked, but Sakura couldn’t really focus enough on her surroundings to figure out who.

Shisui’s killing intent began leaking and she was honestly amazed by how it didn’t interfere with his medical ninjutsu. “She’s in terrible fucking pain, that’s what’s going on. Shut the hell up and step back,” he growled.

“Danzō,” she whispered and licked her lips, tasting blood and sweat, “Found him.”

“I don’t give a shit,” he said heatedly and cupped her cheek with trembling fingers. “Tell me what to do, Sakura.”

It hurt to smile, and it hurt to talk, but she did both anyway. “Doing great. Just… don’t stop,” she slurred and hoped he understood.

Shisui didn’t stop administering healing chakra and Sakura made sure to keep hers running in her brain internally so that she’d be immediately aware if something were wrong, but the fog was starting to lift, and her thinking became clearer with every passing second.

When she opened her eyes again, she found Shisui looking down at her, with tears running down his cheeks and the four-point pinwheel pattern of his Mangekyō spinning wildly. With a soft sob, he helped her up when she extended her hand and hugged her tightly. She tried to calm him down, reassuring him that she was fine, but his fingers only pushed harder into her skin.

“Sakura-chan?” Miyo-san called, and Sakura looked behind Shisui’s back, taking in the shocked, concerned and relieved expressions of his teammates and gave them a weak smile.

“I’m fine.”

“What the hell was that?” Shisui demanded and pushed her shoulders back gently, eyes roaming over her features.

Sakura continued taking deep breaths and wiped her nose and chin, coating her hands with her blood, “I don’t know. I’ve never tried to sense the entire village, so I guess it was too much for me to handle.”

“You are _never_ doing this again!”

Grasping his hands in hers, Sakura gave him a smile. “I’m clearly alright, but thank you,” she told him genuinely.

His Sharingan finally faded to midnight black and he sighed, dropping his head. “Can you stand?” he asked her and slowly guided her to her feet.

“I am _so_ done being a six-year-old,” she admitted, loathing her state. Then she turned to Team Ro, “Danzō’s location is approximately 16 kilometers northeast. There were more chakra signatures with him, but I don’t know who they belonged to. If I get close enough, it’ll be easier to pinpoint exactly his location.”

“Oh, no. I’m getting you home,” Shisui said sternly and frowned at her when she shook her head. Admittedly not her brightest move, for it immediately send a throb of pain in her skull.

Kakashi came closer, ignoring Shisui’s glare at the side of his face and crouched down to be on her eye-level. “You’re putting yourself in danger. You can rest now. I think we should drop you in the hospital and let the medics take a look,” he said softly.

“I just need some water,” she only replied and narrowed her eyes at him. She was a fucking medic; she knew which situations were life-threatening and which were not. This was definitely not. “Look, if there had been any swelling and hemorrhage in my brain, sure I’d agree with you, but there isn’t. I’m as good as before, just a little tired and sporting a fantastic headache, but I’ll live.”

Kakashi didn’t seem convinced and looked at Shisui, who shook his head, “I’m not a medic. Sakura _does_ know more, but I… I don’t know.”

“Run a diagnostic and see again,” she sighed, rubbing her temples. He did as she asked and when his hands pulled away, he gave her an imploring look. “Well, what did you expect? My chakra continues to heal the tissue just to be sure _. I’m fine_.”

“Kid,” Shō-san approached then and extended a water bottle towards her. She accepted it gratefully and proceeded to finish half of it, before Kakashi took it off her hands and after wetting his gloved palm, wiped away any remnants of blood from her nose and chin.

She thanked both, pulled her hair in a ponytail and stretched her body. “Okay,” she said, “Let’s go,” and leaped onto a low tree branch, going higher and towards the direction she had sensed Danzō at, trying to numb the throbbing in her head.

Not even 15 seconds later, Sakura was on Shisui’s arms and he gave her a long look, full of concern, relief and vexation. He cared and he was worried, Sakura knew that much, but he was also aware that she wouldn’t just go back home or to the hospital, or simply stay away from any harmful situations. She couldn’t. That was her mission before it became his and everybody else’s.

They sped towards the village in formation, wordlessly passing through the trees and later over rooftops overseeing the bustling streets of Konoha. Sakura pointed the way easily, but she didn’t dare let her senses out again. One _almost_ stroke was enough for that night, thank you very much.

Sakura held her palm up to stop everyone’s movements when they got in the vicinity of the chakra signature she had felt. Shisui let her down on the roof they had landed, and he crouched down, the rest of his team doing the same as to not draw too much attention.

“He’s in that building,” Sakura pointed directly across from their location. Danzō’s odd chakra signature came like a feathery touch on her skin. “Is this close enough for you, Taiki-san?”

The Hyūga nodded and with Kakashi’s order, he activated his Byakugan, scanning the tall building ahead of them, “Third floor,” he said, “Four people in the room and…” his jaw tensed, and he clenched his fists enough for the gloved to make an audible sound.

“What is it?” Kakashi inquired, never taking his eyes off the opposite building.

“Sakura-san was right. I can see different, small chakra signatures littering his arm. There are 10 Sharingan embedded on it.”

At the revelation of the number Shisui went stiff beside her and she heard more than a few curses leaving someone’s lips. _That fucking scum! What did he do to get those?_

 **‘Well, you know what he did!’** Inner growled **, ‘We should rip them off his fucking arm, open his chest and take all of his organs out while he’s still alive. Skin him, burn him, get him to the Forest of Death so that the animals can tear his limbs apart…’** she continued with her bloodthirsty streak of what she wanted to do with Danzō and although Sakura largely agreed, she had to cancel Inner’s voice and focus on the present and not dwell in gruesome fantasies.

“Do you know who is in there with him?” Shisui asked her through gritted teeth, his struggle to keep his composure evident.

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to place the chakra signatures. “One of them has an almost identical signature to the person that has taken Kagen’s face. They could be related. I don’t know about the others, but they all have the seal.”

“Could it be him?”

“No,” she denied immediately, “It’s sort of like when I feel Sasuke’s and Itachi’s chakra. Not exactly the same, but similar enough to indicate familial bond.”

Kakashi came to stand a little closer to them, “So, the Uchiha infiltrator has a sibling or cousin. Which one is he?” he asked and took of the Hound mask, leaving his Sharingan exposed and directed to the room the Elder and his ROOT agents were in.

“Far left corner, standing close to Danzō.”

He nodded and stood on his full height, “Back to headquarters. Shisui take Sakura-chan home and meet us there.” When she made to argue, Kakashi leaned down and patted her head, “Good job, kiddo. I’ll let you know when you can take a look at Tenzō’s seal.”

Huffing softly, Sakura went for a glare, “Fine.”

Without even time to properly say goodbye to Team Ro, Shisui had grabbed her and shunshined to her neighborhood. He gave her a once over, making sure there wasn’t any blood on her face and clothes, kissed her forehead when they reached her front door and only left when she was inside.

Sakura couldn’t really take her mind off the devastatingly apologetic smile he wore when he said goodbye, not even with Naruto and Sasuke there to cheer her up.

* * *

Sakura was late and fucking hell she _hated_ being late! It was one of those qualities she loathed on others – mostly on Kakashi-sensei – and she always made sure to be punctual when she had somewhere to be, for a mission or her hospital shifts.

Not that she had all of those in her current timeline, but she still made an effort to always be in the Academy before the bell rang and be on time for her training sessions or meeting with her friends.

That day was an exception, though. It was the only afternoon of the week that Itachi-kun had free from hospital work and practicing with Sasuke to train with her, but she had been _so tired_ , that decided to take an hour-long nap, which ended up being two hours longer than the original plan.

Cursing herself for the millionth time, she rushed through the village and all the way to the edge of the forest, towards training grounds 44. It was unlikely that the Uchiha heir would complain about her tardiness, but Sakura knew that he hated it just as much as she did.

Her mind already focused on her destination, she failed to notice the chakra signature in front of her, until the tip of her foot got tangled on something that she originally thought was upturned tree roots. A startled squeal left her parted lips and quite embarrassingly, Sakura fell on the dirt, face first.

“What the hell?” she mumbled as she picked herself to a sitting position, rubbing her left arm which had somewhat cushioned her landing. Wide green eyes moved to the cause of her tumble and almost did a double take.

 _‘How did I not see him?’_ was the question but her answer came in Inners obnoxious cackle and tease.

The boy moved to stand and pushed his dark glasses up his nose, before he took a few steps closer to Sakura. A hand extended in front of her face, but she was a little too stupefied to register it.

“Apologies,” the boy said; his face hidden under a high-collared grey shirt and a hooded beige coat. “I hope you are not hurt.”

It was as if Sakura was kicked back to life. “Um, no. No, I’m not hurt,” she said and grabbed the offered hand to raise herself. “Thank you, but…” she looked around briefly, “What were you doing on the ground?”

His hand was detached from hers almost instantly after she was standing on her feet and he turned his head slightly to the spot he had been lying at. “Fire ants.”

“What?” she blurted out and he simply repeated his words pointing behind him. Sakura took a closer look and spotted the ant nest on the ground. “Ah, yes, fire ants. You were observing them?”

He nodded and turned his head to look away.

**‘Are you just gonna stand here? We’ve got places to be, Outer, a training session with Itachi to complete. Fucking introduce yourself and be quick about it.’**

“Right,” she whispered and extended her hand, “I’m Haruno Sakura.”

He tipped his head to look at her hand and then back to her face, or eyes. It was hard to tell with half his face covered and the sunglasses. Eventually, he returned the handshake, keeping it short, “Aburame Shino.”

“Nice to meet you, Shino-san,” she smiled. Sakura and Shino had never really been close in her original timeline, but he had helped her tremendously every time she requested his knowledge for her research in poisons and antidotes. “Hey, do you attend the Academy? I believe I may have seen you a couple of times.” _No more than a second and then you disappear into thin air,_ she didn’t grumble out.

“I do, but we are not in the same class. Why? Because I would remember a classmate with your hair color.”

Ah, yes. Precisely the reason why they never became closer.

She gave him a small smile and nodded, despite the snappy comment she wanted to make. “Indeed. I was referring to lunch breaks, though. I am still in the civilian class.”

“I see.”

“Yes, well…” she left her words drift as another chakra signature approached and Sakura turned her head in time to see a man emerging behind some bushes. He was dressed in a similar manner as Shino and if she remembered correctly, it was his father. “Shino?” the man called, but his gaze was on the pink-haired girl. “Ah, hello.”

“Hello,” she provided politely and looked between the two. Concealing a sigh, she offered her hand again and introduced herself.

“Aburame Shibi and I believe you have met my son. You said Haruno,” he didn’t exactly ask, but she nodded, “The Haruno merchants’ daughter?”

“Yes.”

He made a low sound, like a hum of acknowledgement and tilted his head, “May I ask what you are doing in the forest by yourself?”

“Oh,” Sakura suddenly panicked again and slapped her forehead, “I am meeting a friend and I am _really_ late. Shino-san,” she turned to the boy, “would you like to have lunch with me and my friends tomorrow?”

Shino didn’t give a verbal or otherwise response, but Sakura needed to go. “Great, I’ll see you then and be careful when you’re lying on the ground. It was a pleasure meeting you both,” she quickly added and dashed away, without a second look.

She only hoped that Itachi-kun was still waiting.

Ugh, she needed to buy a louder alarm!

* * *

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/espoiretreves/?hl=en)

[Tumblr ](https://espoir-et-reves.tumblr.com/)

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/espoiretreves)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday everyone!! I hope you're having a great weekend :)
> 
> As I said, one more confrontation with Neji and Sakura actively helping Team Ro. I actually wanted to write something funny when Sakura and Shino finally met, but I don't think I did a great job... oh, well it's okay :P
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Let me know in the comments and please let me know of any mistakes and I'll fix them asap❤
> 
> I also left my social media handles up there, if anyone wants to connect with me on instagram, twitter and tumblr^^


	28. Masks Cast Aside

Sakura sighed for the 16th time as she kept running. Naruto’s laughter rang boisterous around them and even Sasuke spared a few chuckles, but a permanent smile had remained on his lips.

It was fun, she wouldn’t claim otherwise, but being chased by civilians and shinobi across the village was not the most ideal situation. Everything started and ended with Naruto’s orange paint filled water balloons, a few glitter bombs and the general need for mischief. She had grabbed both Naruto and Sasuke and made a dash for it before the glitter even settled.

“Kaa-chan is going to be mad,” she only provided as some point, as they dodged the angry mob behind them by ducking under some vendor’s counter.

The chorus of _“Oi come back,” “You little brats, I’m calling the police,” “Get them!”_ and so on, continued to reach their ears, until Sakura pulled them in an alley and very inconspicuously weaved a concealment jutsu around them. The boys wouldn’t really figure out what she did and the shinobi who followed them were only low chūnin level, so she could get away with it.

Shō-san, who was on ANBU duty that day was having too much fun out of it, if his chakra were an indication, as he kept up with them through the rooftops.

Her hands had flown to cover Naruto’s mouth, so that his laughter wouldn’t get them discovered and after a while, Sasuke leaned away to peer at the street. “I think they lost us,” he said with a broader smile than she had ever seen him wearing.

Sakura nodded and removed her hands from Naruto, “Great, now let’s go back to the Academy before lunch break ends.”

They grumbled and Naruto whined that they had time and a couple more water balloons for one more prank, but Sakura was adamant in not getting themselves in more trouble. Her father would laugh his ass off when he’d find out, but her mother would scold them, and she didn’t want to know for how long they’d get grounded this time.

As they rounded the corner of the alleyway, Sakura cursed softly under her breath, but before she had time to pull them away, the intimidating form of Uchiha Fugaku, clad in his police uniform loomed over their heads. Sasuke took a step back and his smile fell immediately.

“Any words?” he asked with a perfectly raised eyebrow and a scowl to match before he crossed his hands over his chest.

Their reply came with Naruto’s nervous swallow, Sasuke’s awkward scratch behind his neck and Sakura’s 17th sigh. Fugaku-san herded them towards the police department and Sakura couldn’t help giving the boys an _‘I told you’_ look.

The three had to apologize to the man their prank was meant for and the collateral damages in the form of two chūnin who were mindlessly walking by, a customer on the man’s stall and another vendor. After all of them left, Fugaku-san led them to his office and had them sit down.

“That was unacceptable behavior from all three of you,” he told them calmly, but his disappointment rang clear. “Sakura, these are people in the same profession as your parents. Naruto, I assume that the idea was yours, but you do not hold all the blame, for you were aided both with your prank and fleeing from the scene. Sasuke,” he said more sternly, “I expected better from you.”

“Of course, you did,” the young Uchiha muttered bitterly under his breath.

His father leaned forward on his desk, “Did you say something?” Sasuke opened his mouth again to speak, but apparently thought better of it and clammed it shut, shaking his head.

“We’re, uh, we’re sorry Fugaku-oji,” Naruto said sheepishly. “We were just bored, y’know? And that man is like always cursing at me and he even threw a few rotten vegetables to my face last week, dattebayo!”

The man leaned back and gazed out of the window, “I see,” he sighed. “Still, you could have gone to the Haruno and informed them. I am sure Mebuki would have a word with him and that situation wouldn’t arise again. Instead, you retaliated and inconvenienced more people in the process.”

“Which word?” Sakura only asked, feeling Naruto’s gaze on her.

“The reta thingy.”

“Retaliate means to act in return. An eye for an eye if you’ve heard the phrase?”

He nodded with a smile at the knowledge, but then caught eye of Fugaku-san’s stare on him and he sat more seriously. “You’re right, I guess. Sorry,” he mumbled and averted his eyes on his lap.

“We all do apologize genuinely,” Sakura then spoke directly to the Uchiha Head, “There were more mature ways to handle that man’s behavior and we never meant to get others on the crossfire anyway. We could…uh, we could help with the clean up after our classes.”

Fugaku’s eyes travelled to his son who simply nodded solemnly, but then pinched the bridge of his nose and stood up, “I already put a request for a genin team to do that, since the man will need his stall back quickly to make sales for the day. I will walk you to the Academy.”

“What’s our punishment?” Sasuke asked then, still looking away.

For a moment his father paused on his steps. “I will have to speak with Sakura’s parents and your mother about this. I hope you will not act in such way again. You need to understand that there are –”

“Expectations to a perfect image as a clan heir,” Sasuke supplied tiredly and stood up quickly, making his way to the door and slipping out.

Sakura and Naruto exchanged a glance and moved to catch up with him. Thankfully, he hadn’t reached the stairs and both children got his hands, molding their fingers together. Sasuke looked up and pulled them closer, uncaring for the looks some of his clanmates on the hallway were giving them.

 **‘In solidarity there’s strength,’** Inner smiled in her head and Sakura agreed. No matter the troubles those two would put her through – or have already put her through – there was no way she wouldn’t stand beside them.

In fact, she raised her chin defiantly when they made it to the main lobby, where most Uchiha policemen were loitering around. They had all been informed of their little scheme, some were even in the department when they had to apologize, but Sakura didn’t give a damn of their opinion. She did see Kosuke-san nodding their way though, so she smiled, albeit not as cheerfully as she usually would.

Fugaku-san was still behind them as they walked towards the doors, but Sakura stopped all of a sudden. She turned her head around and tried to maintain a neutral expression on her face as she watched the familiar yet not so familiar man walking out of another room. When she was certain that Naruto, Sasuke and even Fugaku-san were curiously looking at her, she waved her free hand up, “Nice to see you again, Kosuke-san!”

The young man seemed a little startled, but gave her a small smile, “I hope we’d meet under different circumstances, Haruno-san. Stay out of trouble.”

With a mocking salute to him, she pulled the boys outside and they remained silent on their way to the Academy. Fortunately, classes had not resumed yet and after leaving the boys with the rest of their friends – Shino had been added to their circle, but after that day in Ino’s house, Neji refused to have lunch with them anymore – she excused herself to use the bathroom.

When she made sure that no one was watching her, she leaped on a tree and continued until she found where Shō-san was hiding.

“Kid I gotta say, I haven’t laughed so hard in a while,” was the first thing he told her. Sakura had a no-nonsense attitude on her though, so he quickly raised his mask and leaned down on his branch, ashy blond hair spilling down his forehead. “What’s up?”

“I don’t know when I’ll see Kakashi-san next but tell him that there are _two_ people masquerading as Uchiha Kagen.”

His eyebrows drew together over hazel eyes, and he prompted her to elaborate.

“Remember that person in Shimura Danzō’s office that I said had a similar chakra signature to ‘Kagen’?” she asked and with his nod she went on, “I just saw him in the police station, wearing Uchiha Kagen’s face as well. It’s two of them, Shō-san. Probably brothers now that I’ve felt both their chakra in close quarters. Their physique is also almost identical.”

“Is there a way you just…confused the man’s signature?” he asked, and Sakura gave him a cold glare, but she supposed he didn’t mean any offence, so she shook her head. “Twins then?”

“Could be,” she mused aloud, “It would make sense.”

He nodded again, “Miyo is taking next shift, so I’ll inform her when she shows up before I find taichou. You wanna tell Shisui, yourself?”

“If he’s with Kakashi-san you can tell him, and I’ll explain everything when I see him.”

“Alright. Good job, Sakura,” Shō-san smiled briefly and pulled his ANBU mask back in place. “If they are indeed twins, we may be able to identify them. There are not many in the ranks.”

Sakura perked up with that, “Oh, I hadn’t thought of that. I’ll see you around, Shō-san.”

* * *

Later that day, Ino told Sakura that she’d be coming over for their promised sleepover. Since Sasuke would also be there as he always were on Friday and Saturday, Sakura extended the invitation to her other friends. They all cheered at that and told her that they’d go home and ask their parents if they’d let them and then drop off later that evening.

Hinata seemed overly concerned over the fact that Sakura’s parents were not yet aware, but she dismissed the girl’s worry. Her parents wouldn’t really have a problem with it. On the contrary, it seemed that they loved it when the house was filled with children. It was no secret that Mebuki and Kizashi always wanted a big family and in a way, they were getting it by almost adopting Naruto and having Sakura’s friends over so often. 

As their group approached the gates of the Academy, Sakura spotted Neji in the distance, making his way home without them… yet again. She inched closer to Hinata and pressed her hand softly on the girl’s shoulder, “I know that your cousin probably won’t want to come but tell him that my invitation extends to him as well.”

“Of course, Sakura,” she nodded and then averted her eyes away, “I don’t know if otou-sama will allow me to spend the night, though.”

“Well, even if Hiashi-sama doesn’t let you stay, you could still come over for dinner, neh?” They smiled at each other and Sakura watched as the Hyūga princess waved at everyone and made her way towards her caretaker.

Tenten decided to go with Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke, since she didn’t really need to inform anyone, with the only request that they stop by her apartment so that she could get a pair of pajamas and her toothbrush. Ino had told her mother that she’d spend the night at Sakura’s, so she also walked with them.

After getting Tenten’s things from her place over the weapon’s shop, the stopped by the police department, mainly to make sure that Sasuke would still be allowed to sleep over at the Haruno’s. On any other Friday, it would be a given, but after the stunt they pulled earlier that day, Sakura wasn’t so sure. Surprisingly, Fugaku-san only sighed and nodded his consent.

On their way to the Haruno household, the children stopped at her parent’s shop to inform them about the impromptu sleepover. As Sakura had predicted, they were fine with it. Her father smiled broadly and gave her a few ryō bills, telling them to get some snacks since dinner would have to wait until her parents got home. Her mother on the other hand frowned and chided them not to eat too much, for they’d lose their appetite.

“So, is the whole gang coming?” Kizashi asked them as he walked them outside.

Sakura shrugged and replied with a smile, “Maybe. They have to ask their parents.”

“Hm, okay. We’ll pick up some things before we come back since we’ll probably have to feed an army tonight.” Naruto laughed wholeheartedly at Kizashi’s words, but the Haruno pinned him, Sasuke and Sakura with a somewhat stern look, “And we’ll talk about your interesting morning. I am very disappointed.”

“Um, we are –”

Her father’s snicker cut Sasuke off, “I am disappointed you didn’t tell me! I could have helped and even better, be there when that idiot Hoshi turned as orange as an orange!”

They all remained still for a while and Sasuke eventually gave a small smirk, but it dropped the moment Mebuki’s voice rang from inside the shop, “Kizashi, do not indulge them! What they did was wrong, and we’ll have a serious discussion with Mikoto and Fugaku when they come over our house tomorrow.”

With a weary sigh, Kizashi turned over his shoulder, “Of course, my love. You’re right,” he called and then shooed the children away. “Go, before she decides to get in her scolding mode,” we whispered conspiratorially.

Ino and Tenten were laughing their heads off all the way to Sakura’s house when Naruto recounted their earlier adventure, from the moment they planned the prank, down to where Fugaku-san led them to the police station, “Like I thought we’d go to jail, y’know?”

“Worst-case scenario, what we did can be classified as a mis – misdemeanor,” Sasuke told him and lightly shoved him away, “We wouldn’t go to jail just for that, dobe.”

Sakura rolled her eyes and unlocked the front door, letting her chakra coat the entire house as she had been doing ever since Aburame Sugaru started sending his insects in there. She only found two, that she would need to unfortunately squash, since making antidotes while her friends were around, was a big no.

They all headed upstairs first, to leave their things in Naruto’s and Sakura’s rooms, before bundling up in the kitchen. Sakura prepared her favorite blend of jasmine green tea that her parents imported from Tea country, while Naruto brought out some milk for him and juice for Tenten from the fridge. Sasuke picked some plates from the drying rack and passed them around, for Ino and Tenten to take out the snacks they got.

 **‘That’s the start of good teamwork,’** Inner teased, but Sakura agreed. After all, these trivial tasks were in a way similar to the D-ranks genin would take, early on.

After setting the teapot and a few cups on a tray, Sakura beckoned everyone to follow her in the living room and they set everything down on the chabudai, taking seats around it and on the couches. Naruto drew the curtains and opened the windows before settling down.

Sasuke began telling them that his Katon was getting better and soon he’d show his father that he had mastered it.

“Dude that’s so cool! I only just work after classes and train when I have free time,” Tenten sighed. “So, what do you guys do after school?” she asked, glancing between Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto gulped a large bite of his custard filled taiyaki and smiled, “Not much. Like homework and play and train outside now that the days are nice. Saku-chan reads her big books until late, but I like watching TV with Kizashi-tou – ah, I mean,” he looked out of the window, “with Kizashi-oji and I like helping Mebuki-ba when she’s in the kitchen.”

“You can call them tou-chan and kaa-chan, Naruto,” Sakura said gently.

“But they are _your_ parents.”

Sakura caught Ino’s and Tenten’s uneasiness from the corner of her eye, but Sasuke was plainly rolling his eyes next to Naruto. “Yes, and what’s mine is yours. We talked about this, we are family, yeah?”

His cerulean eyes were filled with uncertainty and hope, “They won’t mind?”

“No, they’ll like it,” she beamed. “But only if you want to. They won’t pressure –”

“I want to, ‘ttebayo!”

She laughed when Sasuke lightly punched his arm and fondly muttering ‘dobe’. That was another start. The Haruno couple already treated Naruto as a son, but him acknowledging them as his parents would hopefully make him understand that he had gained a family for good. Sakura only wished that Naruto’s hopes wouldn’t crush because of the Hokage or the Council.

All those meeting that her parents had with them – she only knew because she had eavesdropped on them talking a few nights ago – and they still didn’t allow them to adopt Naruto, but Sakura liked to believe that their persistence would change their minds.

“Well, _I_ ,” Ino then started over her cup of tea, “don’t do much. I train with some cousins some days and with otou-chan when he’s not at work, but I mostly spend time with kaa-chan in the flower shop,” she finished with a big grin.

Tenten nodded, “Yeah, I’ve seen it. You really like flowers, don’t you?”

Ino nodded, “I do, and I like to imagine why people buy the flowers they do. For example, if they get a rose, people think that they want to bring it to their partner, but it depends on the color of the rose. Red is for love and passion, but yellow may be for friendship, or jealousy or even apology and a broken heart. It’s fun.”

“Wow,” Naruto breathed, “I didn’t know that flowers,” he gestured his hands around, “were so com – complex.”

“Of course, they are!” Ino chided, “I know a lot from my kaa-chan, but we also learn that in kunoichi classes.” Cue to both Sakura and Tenten groaning aloud, but Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow.

“What exactly do you learn in those classes?”

Sakura sighed and sipped on her tea, “For now, just flowers, their meanings, flower arrangements and feminine tips. Later on, we’ll learn about infiltration techniques that suit kunoichi, how to use our bodies not only as a weapon, but as a tool of seduction to pry information while we…” should she really dump all that on 6-year-olds? Oh, well, boys didn’t have to go through those classes. They deserved to know all the embarrassing details, “flirt with a target, or do more.”

“More?” the Uchiha asked bewildered, but a faint blush was already spreading on his cheeks.

“Little touches, or bolder ones. Kunoichi that have no clan affiliation,” she gestured between her and Tenten, “go on longer seduction missions, meaning that there is the possibility of sleeping with the target as well, in order to gain their trust and get the necessary intel.”

Naruto looked around dumbly and scratched his neck, “You mean, like sleepovers?”

Sakura laughed, while Tenten and Ino blushed furiously and Sasuke was pointedly looking down on his tea, “No, Naruto. I mean sleeping together as, uh, how do I explain this. Has tou-chan given you _the talk_?”

“The talk? What talk?”

 _Apparently not._ “Okay, well, maybe we should wait until then to talk about this.”

She was _not_ going to have the bird-and-the-bees talk with Naruto. Nah-uh.

Ino cleared her throat, but her voice came out unnaturally shrilly even after doing so, “Is it true that only kunoichi from no clan do that though? Isn’t it unfair? Besides, women shouldn’t just… just do _that_ whenever they are ordered.”

The pinkette smiled gently and nodded, “I agree with you, Ino-chan. Well, I’m not exactly sure. No one will send a mere genin or chūnin in seduction missions, but still, we must know these things in case a mission changes course. Some shinobi of higher ranks also take on these missions and it is not unlikely that a clan-affiliated kunoichi would as well,” Sakura tried to keep her expression neutral, “but I doubt you or Hina-chan will ever be sent in one, unless you request it yourselves.”

“Because we’re clan heiresses.”

“Yes.”

Ino leaned back on the couch, a troubled expression marring her face and Sakura had to wonder how much she really knew of all this. Sure, she was still young, but also a clan member and her father were the Head of the Interrogation division to top that. Of course, Ino would have a broader knowledge on the subject.

“But,” Sasuke raised his head then, “why don’t we also learn these things? We train outside when you’re still in kunoichi class. Isn’t that sexist? Nii-san explained… he said that sometimes kunoichi and shinobi are not regarded the same, but I think that it’s stupid.”

“It is,” Tenten answered heatedly, “I don’t want to be seen as weaker, but I guess this is how things have always been? I had to ask an older girl for some notes one time, and you know what she said? Kunoichi would rather kill themselves before they are captured.”

“I think this is a conversation we should have when we’re a little older,” Sakura said kindly.

“No, tell me,” Sasuke leaned forward. “It’s something bad isn’t it? Why would you wish death, rather than wait for a rescue team?”

The phrase ‘saved by the bell’ never applied better in Sakura’s life and she shot up to open the front door. “Oh, so you’re all sleeping over?” she asked beaming at her friends and moved aside to let them pass. Hinata was there as well and she excitedly told her that her father had allowed her to stay the night.

Sakura greeted Kō-san politely as he entered the house and smiled at Neji, but her shock was probably evident. She had felt his presence outside, but he had been obviously avoiding them for a couple of weeks and she couldn’t really think of a reason why he would accept her invitation. She had certainly believed that he wouldn’t bother, anyway.

She let them all walk to the living room, but Hinata’s caretaker lingered behind, “I will not stay the night, but Hiashi-sama would only let Hinata-sama stay if Neji were to sleep over as well. I will take my leave when your parents return if you do not mind.”

“You can stay for dinner as well,” Sakura gave him a genuine smile. He shook his head and extended his arm, so she could walk ahead of him. _Hyūga and their manners,_ she thought amused.

“Do you guys want any tea? Juice?” she asked when everyone settled down.

Sasuke shook his head, “No, sit down, Naruto can do that. I want to know.”

“Hey!” the blond whined, “I want to listen too!”

“What are you talking about?” Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and Sakura groaned before slipping in her previous seat.

“The differences between shinobi and kunoichi,” Tenten told him, “I was just saying that kunoichi wish for quick death instead of being captured by enemies.”

“Ah, yeah,” Kiba exclaimed then, “Ma always says that to Hana-nee. But, like why?”

Kō-san shifted awkwardly in his spot close to the couch Hinata was sitting on and Sakura glanced at his frown before setting her focus on Sasuke, “Men can be in that position as well, but it is more common for women.”

“Saku-chan,” Naruto grabbed her arm gingerly, “Just tell us.”

“Rape,” Tenten whispered almost inaudibly and everyone turned to her in order to speak up.

Sakura sighed again and rubbed her temples, “Tenten is talking about violation. Rape, meaning non-consensual sexual assault and intercourse.”

At their confused looks, because obviously they wouldn’t know what the fuck all of that was, Sakura resigned to her fate and began giving _The Talk_ , unfazed by their flushed faces and hesitant glances around the room. She had to give it to Shino, though. He looked the least affected, but then again almost his entire face was covered.

Then she began explaining the notion of consent, sexual harassment and rape, watching as their faces drained entirely from color and thinking that maybe she should have been a little gentler in her teachings. Oh well, that door had opened, and it would be best for them to be aware of the twisted ways their world worked.

“You understand what Tenten meant now, right? Again, it does not only occur to women, but it’s a more common reality.”

Chōji sounded that he was fighting back a sob when he spoke, “Why do people…? That’s not right. It’s – it’s…”

“Inhumane,” Shikamaru provided, lowering his head, “I had no idea.”

“I’m sorry,” Sasuke looked up to her before glancing at Tenten, Ino and Hinata. “I didn’t mean to –”

Sakura waved his words off, “All of you would have to learn at some point.”

“Seduction missions,” surprisingly Neji was the one to speak, “Why would they send our kunoichi to those? It’s just as cruel as women being,” he cleared his throat before averting his eyes, “raped. They may do it in full knowledge, but they do not really want to.”

“That’s a bunch of crap!” Naruto exploded then, standing up from his seat, “And they will order you to do that?!” he fumed staring at Sakura and Tenten. “No, no, no.”

Pulling him down to sit beside her again, Sakura patted his head, “Calm down, it’s not gonna happen for a long time,” then she turned to Neji to answer his earlier question. “In higher ranks, both men and women have to train in seduction techniques. It’s just a lot more common for kunoichi to be send to these kinds of missions.”

“It still doesn’t make it any less _wrong_.”

Sakura had to agree. She was lucky that in her previous timeline she hadn’t taken a mission where she would have to use her body to gain intel. Not that she had the rank, anyway and then the war happened. But as a civilian-born kunoichi, it was in her job description, no matter that she had been trained by the Godaime Hokage.

“You don’t have to worry about seduction missions until you make jōnin, or ANBU,” Kō-san said kindly from his seat.

Sasuke snapped at him, “Yes, but we’ll have to worry that the girls may get raped one day!”

“Or any of you,” Tenten then said, “Sakura is right. It may happen more often to women, but that doesn’t mean that men do not fall victims either.”

She watched as a shiver raked Kiba’s body and Hinata’s hands twitching close to her face, wanting maybe to cover her ears or eyes. Sipping the last of her tea, she stood up, “That’s all too dark to think about now. See it a knowledge that you gained, but don’t keep it in your heads too much. I’m sorry to inform you that this doesn’t just happen to shinobi and kunoichi, but civilians all across the Nations as well.”

“It shouldn’t,” Lee commented on the verge of tears.

“No, it shouldn’t, but that’s the sad and infuriating truth.”

* * *

By the time her parents returned, the children were thankfully in a better mood, almost having forgotten their earlier discussion. The teenage Hyūga left after greeting the Haruno couple and telling them that he would return to pick up Hinata and Neji the following day.

Before dinner, they spent their time outside, playing tag and even ‘sparring’ with each other. Shino had been looking around for different bugs and seemed to explain some things to Chōji and Lee about the caterpillars or something similar, he had found.

Sasuke was teaching Tenten about kenjutsu, having brought out the bokken her father kept on the small shed along with the gardening equipment. Kiba and Naruto joined them briefly, but the Inuzuka lost interest quickly, so they went back to wrestling on the grass.

Shikamaru and Sakura were simply laying down, him watching the clouds and Sakura keeping her chakra out to gloss over her friends, feeling the little buzz of the flowers between Ino’s and Hinata’s fingers close to them. Once again, Neji had stayed on the porch, drinking a cup of tea while observing his surroundings with little interest.

She wanted to sit with him, or drag him to join her and Shikamaru, but she didn’t want to push him again like she had all those days ago. Besides, the taste of rejection was still thick in her throat. Not that Sakura blamed him. It just brought back memories from a time when she’d desperately try to get closer to her precious people – namely Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi – and they would never really _notice_ her.

It was stupid, she knew, but she couldn’t help it.

Her parents came out at some point, and her mother brought a fresh kettle of tea and a pitcher of water, while her father spoke with Neji for a while, before walking down to the yard. He corrected Tenten’s form of holding the bokken and chuckled at Hinata and Ino’s attempts of flower arrangement with the limited blossoms they had on their garden. Chōji offered him some chips, which he ate while stealing glances back to his wife.

Mebuki of course, had seen him and shook her head in exasperation, but the fond smile never left her lips as she watched the children. She sat down next to Neji and refilled his cup, but they didn’t seem to be talking, just gazing around them in companiable silence.

 _‘Kaa-chan seems content,’_ she couldn’t help but think.

Inner hummed in agreement, **‘Wait until Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san visit** **tomorrow. I hope you’re ready to be grounded. Again.’**

Sakura groaned internally and opened her eyes to the clear sky over her. “Wanna play shogi?”

“No,” Shikamaru replied and Sakura snapped her head his way, raising an eyebrow. He sighed and looked at her, “Ask Neji. I don’t know what you two talked about for him to be avoiding us all this time, but he’s here again.”

“Not on his own will.”

He rolled his eyes and stared back at the fluffy clouds. Realizing that that signified the end of their conversation, Sakura stood up and patted her green haori, getting rid of grass and dirt. Taking a deep breath, she approached the porch and smiled at her mother, before setting her eyes on the Hyūga.

“You up for some shogi?”

Neji stared at her blankly, but eventually nodded, so Sakura walked inside to get the board and pieces. When she returned outside, her mother rose to her feet and told them that she would start on dinner, calling her father to go and help her. Sakura and Neji played a few games, but none uttered a word. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but she didn’t want to be the one who broke the silence. If Neji wanted to speak, he would.

Later that night, after they had chicken curry and rice, the kids decided to bring pillows blankets and whatever futon the Haruno had in their house, to the living room. It was the only place that could accommodate a dozen children and although Sakura’s room was certainly big enough for the four girls, Naruto’s was not going to fit all the boys.

They washed up in pairs and changed to their pajamas either in Sakura’s and Naruto’s rooms or the bathroom, before assembling to the living room once more. The couches were wide enough for two or three of them to sleep there comfortably, but everyone else laid on the futons and blankets they had sprawled on the floor. Sakura chose to sleep next to the wide patio doors, with her head turned to the direction of the door and made sure her chakra were coating every single opening under the doors and windows.

ANBU could be watching from outside, but Sakura wasn’t taking any chances with all her friends gathered in one place. She needed to be sure that they and her parents would be safe. Inner rolled her eyes.

Okay, maybe she was being paranoid.

**‘Most definitely.’**

They watched TV for a while and even after her parents disappeared upstairs, they remained talking about everything and nothing. The Academy, their grades, their training, how they wanted to spend summer and all that, until one by one fell asleep, leaving Sakura stare at the faint yellow light coming from the kitchen.

She was tired, but her nerves were all jungled up. Maybe some meditation would help to get her to sleep. Sakura nodded to herself and after making sure that they were all sleeping, she slipped outside to the crisp night.

In a blink, an ANBU agent with a raccoon mask was by her side. She held her hand over her chest and glared, “You scared me, Taiki-san,” she whispered and gestured him to follow her, after putting on some slippers. “Wasn’t Miyo-san supposed to have the night shift?”

“Yes, but Hiashi-sama wanted me to be in charge tonight, since Hinata-sama is staying here.”

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and leaned on a tree, as she assumed the lotus position, “I thought that ANBU identities are a secret.”

Taiki-san scanned his surroundings before lifting his mask, “They are, but as a clan member, our Heads must know of our status. Since I come from the Branch house, I have an equal duty towards the Main House and the village.”

“I see,” she nodded, “Will you join me in meditation?”

She only listened to his low chuckle as she had already closed her eyes. “No,” he finally said, “I’m afraid I cannot, I simply wanted to ask if something happened and you couldn’t sleep.”

Smiling, she shook her head, “Everything’s okay. Normally I don’t sleep before midnight, so I’m hoping that some meditation would help putting my body and mind in a drowsier state.”

“I am sure that you are aware of the risks related to sleep deprivation,” she could _hear_ the scowl on his face, “It is best if I go back to my post. Don’t stay long, Sakura-san.”

“I’ll try. Goodnight, Taiki-san,” she said back and felt the change in the atmosphere around her when he shunshined away.

Feeling the sweet spring night’s breeze caress her cheeks, her loose hair, her unclothed fingers, Sakura took a deep breath, letting it go after a few seconds. She repeated the process, clearing her head from anything troubling and leaned on the tree behind her.

It always starts with a threat of charka with Sakura. _Find it, focus on it, follow it back through the pathways and tenketsu points, until you can envision your chakra reserves_. Those were Kakashi-sensei’s words, back when she was 12 and they were Team 7. She had trouble meditating and he had helped her in finding an easier way to do it. It was one of the few things he taught her. That and the importance of teamwork. Still, she never strayed away from his teachings even when her chakra reserves grew and there were more orthodox ways to meditate.

Back then she had been happy that he had taken at least a couple of minutes to focus on her instead of the boys. Later, she loathed him for abandoning her and loathed the technique she was using, but kept doing it, anyway. In time, it just became part of who she was.

She kept meditating, pushing her reserves to run faster and slower in her pathways before she let the energy coursing through her body become stale. The grass underneath her legs was buzzing and so was the soil. The tree behind her was whispering its story to the night and Sakura listened. She pushed back, leaning her head to the sturdy bark, almost becoming one with it.

Could she ever be a sage? Yes, she could already gather and manipulate the natural energy of the world around her, but would she ever be able to become a proper sage? She’s need time away to train and she didn’t have that as it was. But Zetsu… she could only find Zetsu through the use of senjutsu, right?

Sakura was ripped from her thoughts when she felt additional energy surging through her chakra system. _‘Inner did you begin accumulating senjutsu chakra?’_

**‘No. Thought it was you.’**

She didn’t dare opening her eyes, but let the natural chakra run inside her, mingle with her own, while she felt the connection with the tree behind her growing. Like a film, she watched – or felt, she wasn’t exactly sure – the tree sprouting through the ground, its roots growing underneath the rich earth with the help of the sun and the rain falling from the skies. It grew and so did its branches and with every season the leaves fell, before they emerged again green and turned to yellow and rusty red before once again parting from it.

Was this how Senju Hashirama lived his life in his village hidden in the forest? Was this how he communicated with nature and in reward nature itself aided him? Did he talk with the trees and the plants, or simply listened to their faint whispers and marveled their beauty when the buds opened slowly, and colorful blossoms sprang to life?

Perhaps she was just hallucinating. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time.

Sakura allowed her own chakra to slip inside the tree, all the way to its leaves and down to the tip of the roots. It _sang_ to her, like a belated welcome, a greeting to an old friend and Sakura was equally alarmed as she was fascinated. Their energies mixed and travelled below the surface of the grassy land, meeting large rocks under the soil and new roots, of flowers and herbs her father had planted. They reached the tree Taiki-san was perched on and her chakra gave a _pull_ , so she let them run free and wild and mix with his. He didn’t realize the invasion, for to him it was as inconspicuous as the natural energy around. Distantly, she thought that if he were to use his Byakugan, he would know what she was doing, but his dōjutsu wasn’t activated, so Sakura relaxed.

His own chakra fought to grab hers and keep it there. It told her everything she wanted, and didn’t want to know, showed her the history of his past injuries, still engraved to his bones and the workings of the seal hidden behind bandages on his forehead. A bird, he was, like Neji and the other members of the Hyūga Branch House. Birds, cursed to freely open their wings and fly away from the confines of their cage, only when death came to claim them.

It gave her some solace that _her_ Neji, the one she couldn’t save during the War, at least had been liberated. It didn’t hurt any less and it didn’t make her guilt vanish, but it helped to understand his actions.

The night birds flew around her, coming closer to the source of her chakra and she wondered once again… could nature aid her in the way it did the Shodaime? Would she ever be worthy enough to use Mokuton in such ways? Would she physically be able to do it?

 _“Yes,”_ the night whispered, or maybe it was the tree, or Inner. At that point, she wasn’t sure, but she hoped, she wished it was not a fragment of her imagination.

A change in the energy around her and the quickening pulse of Taiki-san’s chakra made her connection snap along with her head. Sakura shot her eyes open, just in time to see Neji walking down the two steps that led from the porch to the yard.

She didn’t move, resuming her meditation position, but her focus was on him, the steady steps he took towards her and the way his loose hair flew back from the light wind.

“What is the point of organizing a sleepover at your house when you are clearly, not asleep?” he asked as he stood above her.

Sakura could have smiled, and she could have laughed, but the earlier experience had her mind still whirling. “Not particularly tired and I didn’t want to wake up anyone if I stayed inside.” She patted the patch of green grass next to her and after some though he stepped around her legs to take a seat.

“There is someone out here,” he whispered, and Sakura tilted her head towards him, “I woke up and wondered where you went, so I activated my Byakugan.”

Ah, so Neji was indeed quite advanced in skills. “Yes, I am aware. You don’t need to worry.”

“Someone is watching the house. There are a bunch of clan heirs in there, you are foolishly sitting out here alone, and you tell me not to be worried,” he still kept his voice down, but there was an incredulous edge on it.

That time she did laugh and waved at Taiki-san, who only peeked his head out of the foliage that gave him cover. No doubt he had been listening to their conversation. “It’s just ANBU. We’re fine.”

“And you know how?”

“I can sense when people are around,” she shrugged, not particularly caring about revealing that ability. Sasuke and Naruto already knew, and she was certain that Shikamaru had figured it out as well.

“Ah.”

A mischievous glint shone in her green eyes when she leaned over to poke his arm, “So, you were worried about me, Neji- _kun_? I feel appreciated.”

He smacked her hand away and huffed irritated, “I know for a fact that you are not as annoying with everyone else. Must I fear that you want to infuriate me to death?”

“Relax,” she rolled her eyes, “I only like to ruffle your feathers because you are so adamant in maintaining this,” her fingers wiggled around, “unapproachable façade. Maybe I can make you crack a smile or something.”

“You meddle in other’s business too much.”

“Yep,” Sakura giggled and dropped her head back on the tree, “That’s me. Haruno Sakura, busybody and troublemaker extraordinaire, at your service my good sir.”

Neji clicked his tongue beside her but remained quiet. Sakura stayed silent and well, straining her ears to listen the distant owl hoots and noises coming from around them, without the usage of chakra.

Eventually she decided to go inside and at least try to fall asleep. Neji followed her, but before she slid the patio door open, he grabbed her arm, “Spar with me in the morning.”

“What?” she questioned dumbly, thinking that she may have heard wrong.

“I want to fight you. The Uchiha as well, but I want to see if you’re all talk and no action.”

Sakura remained gawking at him for a few seconds, but then the gears began working in her head. Sparring with him would be an opportunity to prove that she and Neji were equals. “Alright. After breakfast.”

He nodded in the dim light and pushed her away, so he could open the doors and step inside. Sakura quietly laid down and brought the blanket over her body, willing her chakra to push her in a semi-conscious state, until real sleep took her.

* * *

Sometime during the early hours of the day, Kakashi came to join Taiki-san outside and it was only then that Sakura really let herself submerge to a totally restful sleep. When she woke up fully, the sun had only just emerged, spilling its soft rays of light to the village.

Carefully she stepped around her friends’ bodies and went to the bathroom in order to relieve herself and brush her teeth and hair. Then she entered her room and picked a simple black pair of pants and a white T-shirt to wear under her haori, before she brought her hair in a tight braid.

Just as she made to bring out Itachi’s gift, the chakra resistant gloves, Kakashi and Taiki-san entered her bedroom through the window.

“A little bird told me you have plans for a spar today,” the copy-nin declared amused, keeping his voice down since everyone was still sleeping.

Sakura closed the drawer and stuffed the gloves in her pocket, “Good morning to you, too. And yes.”

“Sakura-san, Neji is already training meticulously with our clanmates.”

Narrowing her eyes at both, she walked to her desk and pulled the kanzashi Shisui had gotten for her during the New Year’s festival. “Place your bets then. I know I’m winning, but don’t worry, I’ll go easy on your cousin. He’s my friend after all,” she said and pinned her braid back in a bun.

“Maa, Sakura-chan, you should know how to pick your fights.”

“Stop patronizing me, Kakashi-san. I know my worth and my abilities. Granted, I sometimes push my limits, but I’d like to think that I’m smarter than people give me credit to be.”

With that she turned around and exited her room, set on getting breakfast ready. Rice she could make and maybe an omelette? Perhaps she should wait until her parents were awake for that. Well, she’d start with tea and put the rice to cook. Her mother would be up in – she checked the clock on the wall – about 20 minutes.

By the time Mebuki came downstairs, Sakura had already drunk a cup of tea and the rice was almost done. When her mother told her to go wake her father, the eggs were ready and some of her friends were beginning to stir. It was chaos as they all tried to enter the bathrooms – thankfully, there was a smaller one, with only a toilet seat and a sink, upstairs– and get dressed, before they could sit down to have breakfast.

Sakura finished her food and enjoyed her second cup of tea, listening to her friends and her parents talking and yawning and cracking their joints as they stretched. “Are you ready, Neji?” she asked once she had drunk the last drop of her tea and stood up.

He did the same, thanking her parents for the meal before gesturing for her to lead the way.

“Wait, what’s up?” Kiba questioned behind them, but Sakura picked her shoes from the hallway and made for the garden, without replying. As she put on her gloves on, she could hear them scarfing down their food and her mother admonishing them for eating so fast, before they followed her and Neji outside.

They stood across one another, eyes roaming at the other’s body for weaknesses. _‘Good, Neji knows what to do.’_ Her mother’s questions reached her ears, but it was her father who stepped down with a broad grin.

“Alright, you can start on my signal. I want a clean fight, okay?” two nods answered him, but neither took their eyes off the other, even when Sakura took off her haori and passed it to her father. “Go!”

Once her father took a step back, Sakura got her stance ready, legs spread apart and knees bend, while her fists curled, one in front of her chest and the other in front of her chin. Neji’s position mirrored hers, but his palms remained open, one arm extended towards her, while the other was bend at waist-height.

He was the first to make a move and Sakura went on defense, trying to determine if she should play clever and let him exhaust himself before she went for the win, or match his blows with her own.

“Fight me,” he yelled out, as he came at her again and the choice was made. Sakura pushed away his fist with her forearm and kicked his thigh, effectively making him stumble to the right. She wouldn’t use any chakra in het attacks, but still, unless Neji used his Hyūga techniques, she was the strongest between them and wouldn’t have to enhance her blows.

Neji spun around to deliver an attack, but Sakura ducked and used her speed to come behind him, using another kick on his ribs. The momentum carried him forward, but he adjusted his feet and stayed standing. When he faced her again, his Byakugan was activated. Sakura rooted herself to the spot as he ran towards her and blocked his strikes every single time.

Neji seemed to grow agitated with how easily Sakura parried his advances and barely fought back, for he assumed his Jūken form. Although, she wasn’t aware if he could perform any of the Eight Trigrams maneuvers, she was damn sure that he could at least block a few of her tenketsu points.

And that was what he proceeded to do. Stepping close to her, he delivered two consecutive strikes, making Sakura wince in pain and step back, feeling two of her chakra points being closed on her arm. She willed her chakra to heal them and open them as quickly as possible as she once again relied on her speed to duck away from his attacks.

“What?” he whispered incredulously as he probably watched her chakra flowing normally again through her pathways.

Sakura smirked and dashed forward, delivering a sequence of punches and kicks, most of which he managed to either block or avoid. This wasn’t Shisui or Itachi, so she couldn’t do much, nor should she when her parents, her friends, Taiki-san and Kakashi were observing.

There were cheers coming from the porch and she her mother’s concerned call of her name rang clear over all of them when Neji hit her with another set of strikes on her chest, making her sputter out blood. Doing a cartwheel, she managed to hit his jaw with her foot, before standing up straight. She wiped the trail of blood from her mouth, while her chakra healed the internal bleeding.

“You’re good, I’ll give you that,” she told him, before narrowing her eyes, getting serious. There was no need to take off her weights, for she was already much faster than Neji. Training with Shisui, well… did that to a person.

She landed a punch to his shoulder and elbowed his ribs before he even had the time to position his arms to block her. Dropping low, she extended her leg, making him trip, but he gained his balance quickly and went back to the offensive. Neji was getting tired, though and the chakra he utilized for his dōjutsu and the still underdeveloped Gentle Fist style had him panting and sweating in exhaustion.

When he moved to hit her again, he made the mistake to leave his abdomen open and Sakura took her chance, ducking her head and connecting her fist to his gut. Her momentum took them down on the ground and in a swift move, she removed the kanzashi from her hair, bringing the sharp end on his neck.

“Yield,” she commanded, pushing the metal just enough to be painful, but not break through the skin. “Hyūga, yield,” she said again when he only kept glaring at her, pushing her knee down on his chest.

He tried to remove himself from her hold, but Sakura was stronger, even without chakra. “I yield,” he finally grunted out and dropped his head back, closing his eyes.

Sakura brought the kanzashi away from his person and stood above him, hand extended to pull him up. When Neji opened his eyes, he stared at it as if it were kunai dipped in poison, but Sakura only wiggled her fingers, “Come on, don’t be a baby.” He accepted her hand and let her pull his body to a stand, but quickly turned his back on her.

“Oh, no,” her father laughed, “You two have to do the Seal of Reconciliation before you walk away,” he continued and grabbed Neji’s shoulders, “Now.”

Sakura smiled at Neji and extended two fingers to curl with his, “That was great Neji! Let’s spar again in the future, yeah?”

Naruto leaped on her before she even pulled away from Neji and exclaimed of how cool she was. Ino hovered over her, asking if she was hurt and Sasuke wore a smug smile when he looked at Neji. Lee yelled his love for Sakura again, but he then congratulated Neji on a great spar. Shikamaru also patted his back and Tenten had equally good things to say for both.

“Man, you lost like, _kaboom_!” Kiba laughed and surprisingly it was Chōji that pushed him away.

Sakura rolled her eyes and removed her gloves, to push them back in her pocket as Hinata approached her cousin. The Hyūga heiress tried to gingerly touch his jaw, where Sakura had hit him earlier, but he slapped her hand away.

Pushing away Ino and Naruto, Sakura slung her arm over Neji’s shoulders, “Now, don’t be mean. Hina-chan only wants to make sure, you’re okay. Come on, we’ll put some ice on that.”

“How did you do that?” he asked in barely concealed surprise.

Sakura squeezed him tighter, before removing her arm, “Win, you mean? I guess I’m not just a weak civilian as you like to believe. I train. A lot.”

“Still…”

“Remember, Neji, there’s no such thing as fate, but stereotypes and I plan to break them all,” she told him harshly.

“You two!” her mother said with a deep crease between her eyebrows, “I don’t know what that was about…” she sighed and cupped both their cheeks, “Doesn’t matter. Come on, I need to see if you’re hurt.”

They followed her inside, but before that Sakura managed to give a not-so-discreet middle finger towards the tree Kakashi and Taiki-san were hiding. She really had tried not to let Kakashi’s disbelief on her skills affect her, but that didn’t mean she was happy with it.

The rest of their friends also came back in the living room, but Neji and Sakura walked behind her mother, who led them to her and her husband’s bedroom, “Sit and take off your shirts.

Neji made a show of turning his head away when Sakura removed her shirt and she had to huff a laugh. For fuck’s sake they were children. She had taken baths with Naruto and Sasuke more times than she could count and Neji blushed like a hormonal teenager with just a garment removal. Tsk.

“You know, privacy is really overrated in our future profession. You’ll eventually have to see your teammates naked or in various states of undress.”

“I am being considerate,” he snapped back.

Mebuki hummed and brought a first aid kit to the bed, “Yes, you are a true gentleman Neji-kun, but I’m afraid Sa-chan is right. Besides, there’s nothing really to see,” she pointed at her daughter with a small smile and Neji finally turned his head, taking in the undershirt she was wearing.

Sakura laughed and smacked his arm lightly, but he only scowled at her and took off his shirt as well. Her mother smothered her own chuckles and cleaned up a few cuts they had, before snapping the kit shut. “Let’s go downstairs to put some ice on your bruises. Sa-chan,” she looked at her concerned, “you were bleeding earlier.”

“Ah, it’s nothing,” she shook her head, “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

Before she had a chance to answer, Neji cut her off, looking at her almost remorseful, “The move I did can cause internal bleeding.”

“What?” her mother’s eyes widened comically, “We should go to the hospital. Lay back, I will…”

“Neji, can you activate your Byakugan and see if I’m bleeding anywhere?” Sakura sighed and although she had already healed her injuries, she needed to appease her mother’s distress.

He nodded quickly and did as asked, eyebrows furrowing as he stared at her chest. His eyes traveled up to meet hers with a questioning look, but to her mother he said, “There is nothing. Sakura could have bit her tongue or the inside of her cheek.”

Smiling gratefully at him she nodded, “Yes I did actually, but I’ll be okay.”

“Okay,” her mother exhaled in relief, before leveling them with a stern look, “As I said earlier, I have no idea why you two wanted to fight, but I hope you didn’t really want to hurt each other.”

“Of course not, kaa-chan. It was just a friendly spar.”

“Yes, I remember the _friendly spars_ between Kizashi and Hizashi. Usually, one of them ended up in the hospital, so do not,” she pointed a finger between them, “follow in their footsteps.”

Sakura chuckled and stood up, taking Neji’s arm, “You know what they say. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

They left while the blonde woman was pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. The pinkette clasped her hand behind her back and smirked at Neji, “I told you I’d beat your ass, Hyūga. And as promised, I did that as your friend. Right?”

“And I told you that you’re getting ahead of yourself, Haruno,” he replied dryly, but Sakura saw the lines of his face smoothing to an almost pleasant expression, even if his Hyūga pride had been bruised.

“Whatever,” she pouted mockingly, “Who knows, maybe you’ll win next time.”

He scoffed, then inclined his head, almost respectfully and Sakura thought that _finally_ the pieces to his puzzle were falling into place.

After her friends – except Sasuke – went home later that morning, Sakura left her window open so that Kakashi could come inside. When he did – because he was quite predictable – Sakura didn’t even lift her head from her fuinjutsu notes, “I hate to be the person who’s like _I told you so_. Instead, I’ll say that I always win my bets.”

“And how do you know that I didn’t bet on you?” he tilted his head, silver hair flying with the motion.

She gave him an unimpressed look, “Did you?”

He hummed, without really replying and moved towards the bed, “Scoot over,” he said.

Sakura begrudgingly did so and let him look at her notes. He removed his ANBU mask and went through everything with his Sharingan. “I see you made some progress.”

“Yeah,” and she was ready to smash her head on a wall. “You know how to utilize fuinjutsu?”

“I’m decent.” Kakashi picked more pages and read them from side to side, before setting them back on the covers with a small nod, “Shisui also gave me his notes. Tenzō has the night shift, so if you’re not tired, we can examine the seal and test how your idea of… uh, what was it? Cutting the connection between the nerves?” she nodded, “Yes, see how that goes.”

“And I could probably find out if this will work,” she gestured at the notes. They were basically a way to break a paralytic seal. It wasn’t the same as the ROOT one, but from what she understood so far, they had some similar components.

Kakashi agreed and leaned on her propped pillows, bringing both arms behind his neck, “Where are the two thirds of the devil squad?”

“Food comma after lunch,” she snorted affectionately. “My parents are also downstairs planning tou-chan’s next trip, if you’re going to ask.”

“I wasn’t planning to.”

She gave him a glare, but the need to stretch and pop her waist won over.

“Will you and Shisui be able to work on the roof?”

“Why would we work on the roof?” she asked, “I have a perfect bed here,” then she thought a bit more, “And silence seals all over the room.”

Kakashi clicked his tongue, “I knew it! They’re good.”

“Shisui’s gift before we pulled Team Ro into our findings. By the way,” she leaned her head on his shoulder, “did you two work out whatever macho crap made you hate each other’s guts?”

Kakashi gave a longsuffering sigh and looked over, “Your language is vile, Sakura-chan. A young lady should never speak like that.”

“Thank the Sage, I am not a lady, but a kunoichi in training then,” she rolled her eyes, along with Inner. “Did you?”

“Maa,” he gave her an eye-smile, “Shisui’s still a little piece of shit.”

Sakura rubbed her face and pinched his side, “Sometimes I wonder how I am the mature one.”

**‘Technically you’re about Kakashi’s age.’**

_‘I think closer to Yamato’s – Tenzō’s whatever.’_

Inner tapped her chin thoughtfully, **‘Yeah, he’s around 16 or 17, isn’t he? Oh, wow… it just occurred to me that going through puberty again is gonna be a bitch!’**

 _‘Do_ not _remind me,’_ she groaned.

“They do say that girls mature earlier than boys,” Kakashi said seriously.

“I support that.”

“Of course, you do,” he chuckled, but sobered up quickly, “Taiki and Miyo told me about the conversation you had with your friends earlier. Aren’t you scared that it will happen to you if you choose this path?”

Sakura looked up at his mismatched eyes and shook her head, “It’s not about fearing a situation, ‘Kashi-san. There is a great possibility that I will be sent to seduction missions if I make higher than chūnin and as for the _other_ matter… it could happen inside the village just as much as it could happen outside of it.”

Again, he hummed, “There’s nothing you’ll be but a shinobi, huh?” he parroted her own words from that time in the hospital and Sakura beamed at him.

“Exactly.”

With a pat on the head, Kakashi stood up and pulled his mask back to cover his face, “We’ll come in after everyone’s asleep,” he said and moved towards the window, but before he flickered away, his head turned towards her direction, “Good job with the Hyūga brat. Next time you’re against one of them though, don’t let them get too close.”

Before Sakura had time to let his words sink in, he was gone, but the silly smile on her face remained until after the Uchiha Head couple visited and along with her parents decided that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura would be grounded for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!! Guess what? Your girl is officially done with her midterm exams🙌🙌 That means I'll finally have more time to write and update my other fics as well :)
> 
> As I said in the previous chapter's notes, I'm giving you some chibi shenanigans^^ Naruto is a natural prankster and even though he doesn't need to strive for attention as much since he now has a family, I wanted to include that part of his personality. Also, in case you missed it, Sasuke is still not in the greatest terms with his dad, but it's not that bad. 
> 
> About the spar session between Sakura and Neji. I really don't think I'm that great in writing action scenes and especially when I can't include some ninjutsu and genjutsu in the mix. I hope it was somewhat decend? Let me know.   
> The whole thingy that happened before Neji comes outside to find Sakura is just her connecting with nature on a a spiritual and physical level. I just wrote that, because why not and it will help with her Mokuton and senjutsu. So yeah there's that.
> 
> I hope you like the chapter!! Stay safe everyone and I'll see you soon ❤


	29. Hope Keeps Us Moving

Pink hair flew wildly around her face and shoulders, as Sakura forced the Academy doors open. It was only due to Inner taking the reins that she hadn’t used any of her chakra to break it down – or Akane-sensei’s neck for that matter. Naruto was walking behind her, his face downcast like a kicked puppy and practically on the verge of tears, but Sakura just wanted to go home, scream on her pillow and then go find Shisui so she could pour out her frustration on him and the ground on the Forest of Death.

“Hey, I got an 89!” Ino cheered as they reached their group of friends, but neither Sakura nor Naruto wanted to talk about their math test scores.

She had spent the last 20 minutes talking calmly – and then not so calmly – about them with that bitch she had to call a _sensei_. She just needed to put on her gloves and smash the earth before she decided to stroll back inside and pulverize the woman to a liquid state.

“Oi, what’s wrong?” Sasuke grabbed Naruto and made to take Sakura’s hand as well, but she pulled away. Her jaw was hurting with how tight she was clenching it and she only managed to grit out a faint, “Not now.”

Just her luck, Shisui _and_ Itachi were both waiting at the gates. Great, she’d spar with both until her arms and legs couldn’t move and she’d be too exhausted to want to do anything but sleep.

The patter of her friends’ footsteps sounded behind her, but bless them, they were smart enough to not try to touch her when she was in her murderous state.

Shisui on the other hand wasn’t, or he at least knew that he could handle her punches, “Hey, hey, what’s got you blazing, birdie? You’re scaring ‘tachi-chan.”

“Let’s go train. I need to break something,” she only said and made to push his hands away, but he maneuvered her expertly, so that both he and Itachi could get a hold of her shoulders.

They remained staring at her baffled, at least until Itachi glanced behind her, “Naruto-kun, are you alright? What happened?”

At those words Shisui also peered away from Sakura and she turned her head to watch as the blond averted his eyes to his feet, kicking some dirt under his shoes. “Uh, well… like we,” he sniffed and then crossed his arms over her chest, “We studied hard okay? And then Akane-sensei is all like, _no you cheated_ and – and she put 0 on our papers.”

“What the fuck?” Shisui breathed out and glared at the building behind them before he snapped, “Give me your test. You too, Naruto.”

They unzipped her backpacks and did as instructed, although Sakura wanted to rip the paper in tiny little pieces, burn it and the flush it down to a toilet. Itachi and Shisui examined their tests, before the Uchiha heir snatched them out of Shisui’s fingers and darkly told his cousin to, “Come.”

The children stayed in the courtyard, watching their backs as they made it inside the Academy, like lions approaching their prey and Sakura was quite sure that Akane-sensei would feel just like a defenseless antelope against them.

“But you didn’t cheat!” Kiba said then, “If I managed to get above 70 then so did the idiot Naruto.”

“Hey!”

“Our tests were probably different,” Shikamaru reasoned.

Ino crossed her arms and glared at him, “Still, they wouldn’t cheat. That teacher always gets them in trouble.”

“We didn’t cheat, ‘ttebayo! We knew all that stuff. I mean, yeah I made some mistakes,” Naruto shook his head, “but I _didn’t_ cheat!”

“I believe you,” Lee told them earnestly, while Chōji and Hinata nodded along.

Tenten leaned on the gate and sighed, “Well, let’s just wait and see what happens.”

Tentatively, Sasuke approached Sakura and stood beside her, “Don’t worry,” he said, “Nii-san and Shisui will take care of it.”

Sakura continued to fume silently, pointedly looking away. Shino and Neji were also quiet, but the Hyūga was curiously exchanging glances with Shikamaru. For what reason? She didn’t know and she wasn’t in the mood to figure it out.

Shisui shunshined outside, a deep frown pulling his lips downward, “Let’s go,” he told them and grabbed Sakura and Naruto. “You will take another test in different desks right now and we’ll stay with your sensei while she grades them.”

“I _asked_ her to let us retake the test!” Sakura burst out, “I told her –”

“I know,” he gave a long sigh and squeezed both their shoulders, “It’s unfair, _she’s_ unfair, but you can show her that you won’t give up or let her mistreat you.”

Naruto perked up to that, “Hell no! Come on, Saku-chan, let’s shove it in Akane-sensei’s face!”

When they re-entered their classroom, Akane-sensei was as pale as a ghost, hunched over the teacher’s desk and scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. Itachi was looming above her, wearing the scariest possible expression she had ever seen and held himself taller than a boy at 11 probably ever could.

“You can put some more difficult ones in there,” he said roughly, “That way, you won’t accuse them of anything else.”

Their sensei gave a high-pitched squeak in reply, probably as _yes,_ and continued writing, until she took another sheet of paper and copied the math problems. Shisui pointed them to two different front desks and told them to bring out a pencil, while their friends inched inside the classroom and stayed at the back, remaining quiet.

When Akane-sensei was done, Shisui moved towards her and grabbed the tests, with a heated glare, before placing one in front of Sakura and Naruto, respectively.

“Start,” Itachi commanded and they did.

Sakura only gave a supportive smile to Naruto, before she dived into her test, breezing through it and flipped the paper in less than 10 minutes. She leaned back on her chair, green eyes throwing daggers at the blonde woman. At least she had the decency to gulp when she met her eyes.

She stood up slowly and continued keeping eye contact with her sensei, before slamming her test on the desk, “Next time, I’m bringing you in front of the board of parent–teacher association,” Sakura said in a low tone, not wanting to distract Naruto.

Akane-sensei simply nodded her head, wide-eyed and took Sakura’s test to grade it, under Shisui’s and Itachi’s scrutiny. The blonde cleared her throat and pushed the sheet back to the pinkette, “A solid 100.”

“I know,” Sakura replied dryly, “I don’t need _you_ to tell me. You can keep this and shov –”

“Birdie,” Shisui cut her sharply, but by the look in his eyes, she knew that he was thinking along the same lines.

Sakura moved back to stand with her friends until Naruto finished with his own test. Again, she didn’t particularly acknowledge them, for she was still seething. The biased treatment against Naruto and her, along with the disappointment and anger coming from their sensei’s abuse of power was like a rock, sitting heavily on her chest.

When Naruto turned in his test, he remained by the desk, where Shisui was side hugging him until Akane-sensei marked the top and told him, “76. I suppose I own an apology.” What irked Sakura though, was that their sensei looked straight at her and then the Uchiha teens.

“To _him_!” she hissed, pointing at her blond friend, her brother, “You own an apology to _Naruto_! Look at _him_ and repeat it. Not me, not the Uchiha heir or the Uchiha jōnin. You thought that we cheated because you assumed that Naruto did. Well, congratulations on your amazing behavior as an educator.”

The woman gaped at her in utter shock, trying to form words but Sakura wouldn’t stay to find out what her reply was going to be. She grabbed her bag and stormed outside, feeling her lungs grow heavier with her every step. Not even caring of who might be around, she leaped between the trees in the courtyard and then shunshined all the way to Training Ground 44.

Once there, at her usual training spot, she threw her bag away and after letting Inner sense the perimeter, began obliterating anything on her wake. When Shisui found her, barely 5 minutes later, he smartly decided to simply observe her from a vantage point, than step down on the ground close to her. Sakura punched and kicked trees into splinters, boulders until they turned to dust and cracked the forest ground, before using doton jutsu and even her Mokuton to fix them. Then proceeded to destroy them all over again.

By the time she dropped down exhausted, with cuts on her cheeks and her knuckles torn apart, he already had a water canteen ready for her. “Are you done?”

“For now,” was her curtly reply, before gulping the contents of the canteen.

Shisui sat beside her, folding his legs and throwing rumbles away, “I told Itachi to get the kids for some dango. Tell me when you’re ready.”

Sakura stayed silent for a while, taking in the wreckage she created. Strangely, she found it quite satisfying. Breathing easier again, she pushed the hair, sweat and dirt from her face and turned to look at him, “I overreacted, didn’t I?”

Smirking, he shook his head, “Nope,” he snickered, “It was…refreshing. And needed, I suppose. I meant it when I said that you shouldn’t let people mistreat Naruto and by proxy, you. This, though,” he gestured around, “you could have been a bit subtler.”

“I know, but –”

“Sakura,” Shisui smiled, wiping the blood from her cheeks and simultaneously healing the small cuts and bruises there, “I get it. Honestly, I’m only glad that you waited until you got away from civilization. I’m afraid your parents don’t have the money to pay back the rebuilding of half the village.”

A bubbly and somewhat surprised chuckle escaped her lips before she was clutching her stomach as she roared in loud and unrestrained laughter. Shisui joined her and she had to wonder how bizarre they would seem if anyone were to come across them then.

After sobering up, Sakura did her best to dust herself off and righten her clothes, in an attempt to become somewhat presentable. According to Shisui’s mocking though, she hadn’t made a good job, but shunshined them all the way to the heart of the village, right outside their favorite dango shop.

She took a seat slightly amused as the conversation around her paused once she made an appearance. Rolling her eyes, she waved inside “Mayu-baa! Could I have some anko dango, please?”

“Sure thing, darling,” the elderly woman replied, poking her head over the counter, “And green tea? I got a new blend from your parents just the other day.”

“Alright!” she smiled, then her eyes roamed around the two tables pushed together, taking in her friends’ faces, “What? Cat caught your tongues?”

Naruto laughed and shoved two dango balls in his mouth, chewing loudly, but it was Shikamaru who shrugged and said, “You were in a killing mode, earlier.”

Sakura hummed, exchanged an amused glance with Shisui and leaned her head on her palm, waiting patiently for her dango.

“Sakura-san?” Shino spoke up then, almost startling everyone, for they boy had barely uttered a few words ever since he joined their group, “You are bleeding on the table.”

“Oh,” she breathed out, watching that indeed, her open knuckles had left some blood on the wooden table and even got on her hair.

Ino who was sitting to her right caught Sakura’s hands in hers and gave an audible gasp, followed by a glare, “What did you do? Does it hurt? Did you break anything?”

Shisui laughed and whispered something like ‘mother hen’ under his breath, but Sakura gave a chuckle and removed her hands, “No, I’m fine.”

“ _Fine_ ,” the blonde huffed, “I’m pretty sure I can see your bone.”

She couldn’t really, but Sakura shrugged her shoulders and folded her hands on her lap. She was too tired to use any chakra to heal them and the slight sting they gave her was welcomed in grounding her.

“What did you punch?” Kiba asked then, looking slightly alarmed.

“Well, I _didn’t_ punch Akane-sensei, so it doesn’t matter.”

That earned her some chuckles and a slightly horrified expression from Hinata. Itachi finished his stick of dango and extended his hand to take hers. Sakura smiled at him and allowed him to pour medical chakra on her fist, speeding the regeneration of her cells, until only faint red scars were left under the dried blood.

She thanked him, but he only shook his head, “Make sure you wash up before you start eating.”

“It really do-doesn’t hurt?” Hinata then asked and Sakura reassured her that it really didn’t.

“She cut herself with a tanto once and didn’t make a sound,” Sasuke revealed before taking a sip of tea, “She’ll live with some bruises.”

There were gasps from some, but Tenten only snorted. She dealt with sharp weapons enough to know that injuries were inevitable sometimes.

“Oh, yeah,” Shisui roared in laughter again, “Your mother’s face was priceless. Even Fugaku-oji looked more constipated than usual.”

Sakura scowled and smacked his arm, “Don’t make fun of them.” Then she stood from her chair and made her way inside the establishment, when she caught Mayu-obaa placing her order on a tray, “I will take it outside,” she told her, “I just need to wash up first.”

“As you wish, Sakura-chan,” then she leaned over the counter and whispered, “I put something extra in here. Naruto-kun told me all about what happened, and I would really like to have a talk with this teacher of yours.”

“Don’t worry, baa-chan, she’s taken care of.”

With a proud nod from the woman, Sakura skipped inside the bathroom to wash her hands and face, before joining her friends again. Thankfully, the sweet dessert and the strong flavor of the tea would help her ire vanish completely.

* * *

Her mother had been furious when Sakura and Naruto returned home and told her what had occurred earlier that day. She cursed her husband being away for his scheduled May trading trip but assured them that she would personally go to the Academy and complain about Akane-sensei’s behavior.

Mebuki even took them to Ichiraku’s for dinner in order to lift their spirits and to Sakura’s utter shock, had three bowls of ramen. The same amount as Naruto.

Later that night, after everyone seemed to be in dreamland, three consecutive taps were heard on her window and at once Sakura shot up to open it. Shisui was the first to slip inside, followed by Tenzō and Kakashi.

Their masks were taken off the moment she drew the curtains closed and without being prompted, the wood-user laid on the bed, as Shisui activated the privacy seals around the room. Sakura stepped closer to the bed and sat next to Tenzō, giving him a warm smile.

That night would mark the fourth attempt in trying to severe the connection between the seal and the nerves it affected. Honestly, it wasn’t going as smoothly as she had originally hoped, and she hated the fact that Tenzō – _her Yamato_ – was in pain every time they tried the process. They also didn’t have much time to do it, for they had only worked on it for the past two weeks, on the nights he had Naruto’s guard duty, since they were cautious of being found out.

Obviously, Shisui and Sakura had been studying Shin’s seal as well, but the meetings with the boy were even shorter.

Kakashi brought a manila folder out from – from _somewhere_ , she wasn’t exactly sure and opened it on her desk. “I came across another seal that may help us.”

Sakura and Shisui took the folder and she brought out her own notes to see if anything corelates. Sakura studied the new seal, its strokes and components, before slightly nodding her head. “This is a more advanced paralyzing fuinjutsu. Can you place it on me?”

Three pairs of eyes widened at that before Kakashi outright refused. Sakura breathed sharply out of her nose and turned to Shisui. He sighed, racked his hair with unnecessary force and brought out some fuinjutsu ink out of a scroll.

“You can’t be serious!” the Copy-nin hissed out.

“Look, taichou, I get that it’s dangerous and all that, but Sa-chan’s chakra work wonders especially inside her body,” Shisui tried to placate, “I will also study it as it’s placed on her and I assume you know how to break it if we can’t?” he side-eyed him as he hunched over Sakura’s form.

Kakashi didn’t seem happy about it, “I do. Is this how you learn everything? By becoming a Guinea pig for Shisui and yourself?”

“Yes,” she replied matter-of-factly and removed her shirt. It was nice knowing that he cared for her safety, but completely unneeded. Not when they had more important things to focus on. “Shisui.”

“Patience, birdie,” he chided and the next second she felt goosebumps rising on her skin as the cold, wet ink marked her shoulder. “Okay, sit down and let’s see what happens after I activate it.”

She did as was told and Tenzō sat up to give her more space on the bed. The moment she felt Shisui’s chakra activating the seal, her muscles spasmed twice, before she practically felt them locking in place. Aware that she was falling, she heard herself plopping back on the plush covers and tried to blink, unsuccessfully.

Sakura couldn’t really move the muscles around her mouth, so her words came out as muffled grunts.

“What?” Tenzō and Kakashi spoke at once, but Shisui was suddenly on her field of vision and pushed the hair out of her eyes. She grunted a thank you, that could have been interpreted in something else entirely, but he merely smiled.

“Now what?” he asked. Sakura once again tried, without a great outcome of comprehension to explain what she was about to do and prompt him to follow her lead. Still, he seemed to understand, and his fingers glowed green as he began pouring medical chakra inside her body.

Tenzō leaned over her, staring between the two, “How can you understand _that_?”

“Grunts are our clan’s official language. And I had to babysit Sasuke when he was younger,” the Uchiha said simply and closed his eyes in order to focus.

Sakura guided her chakra and Shisui’s to find the connection between the seal and the nerves it affected, attempting to ease the hold on them. It was a strenuous process and as time passed, Sakura could feel her muscles becoming stiff as a board from the lack of control over them. Thankfully, the seal on her shoulder didn’t work like the ROOT one, for that particular fuinjutsu affected a greater span of nerves and muscles, even those of the vital organs.

Each nerve had to be meticulously separated from the effects of the seal and Shisui’s chakra did a good job mirroring hers. It wasn’t an easy medical practice, nor was it something that a rookie medic could do, but thanks to his control and Sakura’s teachings for almost an entire year, he was grasping on the concept rather gracefully.

By the time Sakura could give small twitches to her fingers and toes, 20 minutes had gone by and Kakashi decided to just break the seal, for both she and Shisui seemed to be having a harder time with every passing minute.

“Well,” she said as she stretched her limbs, making sure that the flexibility and mobility of her body were in a normal state, “I think we can work on that more. The main difference between the two seals is that this one can stay activated for a long period of time, correct?”

Kakashi nodded in agreement and Shisui continued for her, “The ROOT seal only renders the wearer motionless and speechless for a few minutes. The problem is that the lungs, heart and other organs sort of… pause as well?”

“They go in a state of minimum function,” she corrected. “They don’t stop, but I think if the person continues trying to pass information and the cycle repeats, it could potentially lead to death.”

He hummed thoughtfully and sat on her nightstand, “And every time we have tried disconnecting the seal it just snaps back. Like an elastic glue, or something.”

“So, you’re saying there’s no way to remove it?” Kakashi asked.

“No,” Sakura shook her head and stepped in front of the window, looking at the darkness outside. Her mind was working endlessly with the ideas she and Inner were conjuring, filing some for further thought and disregarding others immediately. “Reconstruction,” she breathed out and swirled to look at them again. “How the hell did I not think about this before? Reconstructing the nerves could work.”

“Reconstruction,” Kakashi echoed with a raised eyebrow.

“Birdie, that’s too advanced medical ninjutsu.”

She nodded, “I know, Shisui, but hear me out. If you manage to detangle or even destroy the nerves connected to the seal and I’m able to reconstruct them, I think that the seal will not be able to attach to them again.”

“Because it’d be a seemingly new nerve. Not the same it had attached to in the first place.”

“Yes,” she beamed, maybe a little crazed.

“Do you think it will be possible?” Tenzō asked with a good dose of skepticism and she couldn’t blame him.

Going back to her desk, she pushed Kakashi aside and began bringing out medical scrolls and her notebook, “I haven’t done it before,” she replied to him, which wasn’t entirely true. She had, just never on nerves that affected the central nervous system. “We can try it on myself first, with the same seal we just used and see how –”

“I think that’s enough experimenting,” Kakashi cut her harshly, “You could render yourself permanently incapacitated and I may not be a medic, but I know that the ROOT seal affects the brain. Even if by some miracle you can pull this off with this one,” he gestured at her shoulder, where the fuinjutsu was slowly fading away, “there is no guarantee that it will work with the other.”

“You’re right,” she conceded, “but at least let me study this a bit further. I will try to figure out the mechanics to make this work and if I can’t, then fine,” she shrugged, “we’ll continue with another theory.”

With a weary sigh he nodded, before levelling Shisui with a cold glare, “You’ll assist and if you find it possible and safe, we’ll give it a go.”

“Sure thing, taichou. Just make sure to pay me overtime.”

“You really are a piece of shit,” Kakashi bit out, making Shisui throw his head back in laughter.

Sakura rolled her eyes, “How _old_ are you two? You’re acting worse than my friends.”

Shisui hummed and crouched next to her, amusement and mischief lighting his eyes, “Fourteen and a half, my chibi monster. Ah,” he exclaimed grinning when Sakura went to punch his arm, “be respectful to your elders. You’re still _six_.”

“I hate you,” she groaned out. She was so tired of being in a child’s body. There were so many things to do and she was still a fucking six-year-old academy student.

He kissed the top of her head, “Yes, I love you too,” he said and then plopped on her bed next to Tenzō, “I guess you’re off the hook tonight, senpai.”

Tenzō stood up and looked at Kakashi, “Should I return to my post?”

“Yeah, go,” he waved his hand around and Sakura shot up to give the teenager a hug before he had to go. She still didn’t see him as often as the other members of Team Ro and that didn’t sit very well with her.

“Goodnight, Tenzō-kun. See you soon, yeah?”

The way he hugged her back was painfully awkward and she had to wonder if anyone else hugged him in a long time. Or ever. “You too, Sakura-chan. Don’t stay up late.”

“Promise,” she smiled and watched him pull on his cat mask before exiting from the window. “Are you staying?” Sakura asked the silver-haired young man and he nodded, taking the chair she had just vacated.

“Where did you go after the stunt at the Academy?”

His sudden question threw her off completely. Sakura knew that Kakashi was on Naruto guard duty that morning, but she was too out of it to really care after the entire fiasco with Akane-sensei.

“Just walking around,” she lied. He hadn’t followed her in the Forest of Death. He wouldn’t leave his post and she didn’t sense anyone other than Shisui when the Uchiha had joined her in her destructive streak.

Leaning his elbows on his knees, Kakashi stared right in her eyes. Up close, his always activated Sharingan was a little disturbing, but pointedly Sakura didn’t flinch back, “Did you walk around for 42 minutes and somehow tripped and tore open your hands?”

Keeping her expression and voice light, Sakura replied with, “No, I punched a tree. If I knew how the day would progress, I would have brought my gloves with me.”

“Right,” he drawled out. “Why did you walk when you clearly can shunshin better than most genin and even chūnin?”

Oh. Oh, shit. She really should be more careful around Kakashi.

Shisui shifted on the bed and positioned himself lying on his stomach with his head in their direction. “Well, most genin and chūnin are not being trained by Shunshin no Shisui,” he made a show of rolling his eyes before extending his hand and gesturing lazily at her, “Nor are they little geniuses, like this pink-haired monster over here.”

“Is that what you wanted to ask? How can I shunshin? I don’t know,” Sakura chuckled, almost humorlessly, because deep inside she was sweating buckets due to her anxiety, “How can I walk on buildings and use medical ninjutsu? I read about them and I learned how to do them. With some help,” she added quickly as an afterthought.

Damn, it felt wrong to lie in his face, but then again, she wasn’t as dishonest. Most of those things did happen that way in her original timeline as well. And Shisui _had_ helped her perfect her shunshin in this one.

“It’s indeed curious,” Kakashi only replied. “Is it really Danzō that you’re hiding from? Because you don’t want to become a part of his agents if he finds out about your skills?”

“Or something else?” she asked before he had to. “Did your status as a prodigy help you, Kakashi-san? Did it help Shisui or Itachi-kun? Did it do more good or bad in your life?”

Kakashi sat back straight, observing her with creased eyebrows and a grimace under his dark mask, but remained silent. Maybe in thought, she didn’t know.

Sakura sighed and sat down on the edge of her mattress, “I thought so. Shisui,” she pointed at the Uchiha, “and Ita-kun were pushed – are still being pushed by their clan to climb the ranks. From what tou-chan has told me you were too cocky for your own good when you were younger,” then she smiled, looking away, “but I might be too sometimes, so… Anyway, the thing is that you _wanted_ your skills to be acknowledged. It was also a time of war and honestly you couldn’t do much else.”

Shisui’s hand came to rest on her back and he gave her a supportive smile.

Her eyes then bore into Kakashi’s defiantly, “I, on the other hand, don’t want to be given a status I barely care for. I hate being in the Academy, since I know pretty much everything, but I also want to be with my friends. Danzō is a pest that I have to be careful of, yes, but not about _me_. I don’t give a shit if he makes me join ROOT, even by force, but I worry about my parents and at this point anyone who may know me.”

“You plan on keeping your skills secret forever then?”

“No,” she replied with a chuckle, “Just until I’m slightly older. Maybe until Danzō is either dead or behind bars.”

Kakashi nodded absentmindedly, “Yeah, good thinking.”

Shisui huffed a laugh and stood up, opening a few of Sakura’s dressers under hers and his taichou’s scrutiny. Eventually he pulled out some old clothes of her father’s that he had used before while staying in her house and turned towards them, “Don’t look now.”

Sakura rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, but titled her head away, letting him change in privacy. Kakashi was still looking at him with a raised eyebrow though, but the pinkette only shook her head.

“Apparently, Shisui is staying the night.”

“It’s been a while,” he simply said from behind her.

Her sensei rose from the chair then and grabbed his ANBU mask, ready to put it over his face. “Be careful,” he told Sakura, “My team mostly knows the extend of your abilities, but we are not the only ones around. There are more ANBU and a ton of shinobi roaming around.”

“I understand, ‘Kashi-san,” she smiled and beckoned him to lean down, kissing his temple when he reluctantly did, “Goodnight.”

Clearing his throat, he pulled the mask down and raised two fingers, “See ya,” he said and shunshined away.

Sakura joined Shisui on the bed and allowed him to tuck her close to his side. She would always appreciate just how much warmer the Uchiha clan members were than any other people. “He’s such a sap,” Shisui commented amused and reached to turn off her lamp.

“Like you’re any better, Shisui.”

He laughed but didn’t deny it. “I will ask him to show me how the seal is deactivated. We can start researching tomorrow and I know you will want to apply that seal on yourself again.”

“Of course, you do,” Sakura smiled, burying her face on his neck. “Thank you.”

“Goodnight, Sakura.”

“Sweet dreams, Shisui.”

* * *

Itachi ducked low as Sakura jumped to deliver a kick, then quickly creating the appropriate hand seals, an earth dome rose to protect her from the fire jutsu he sent her way. Shisui leaped down from the tree he had perched on, bringing out his sword and chased his cousin first before turning back towards Sakura. She parried the blow with her bare forearms, letting a film of chakra work as a shield over her skin and shunshined behind him, delivering a volley of water bullets on his back.

He disappeared before they could even graze his clothes and Sakura felt a solid kick placed on the side of her abdomen. Itachi’s kunai and shuriken shot from between the foliage and followed Shisui, until he vanished once more.

When Sakura found herself in a genjutsu, she and Inner dispelled it immediately and the later roared in hear head, **‘Are you ready for our new jutsu?’**

Sakura smirked and gathered her chakra to perform her own personalized style of genjutsu/ninjutsu. “ _Sakuranohanabira_ ,” she called out as cherry blossoms grew from the trees around her, exploding in a flurry of pink petals and chasing after Shisui and Itachi. Sakura carefully guided them to land away from their bodies, and flaring her chakra in a repeated pattern, they detonated, resulting in a loud blast of fire and destroyed patches of land and trees.

“Hashirama’s shining mane, did you see that?” she laughed along with Inner as both Uchiha boys came towards her with widened eyes and charred clothes.

“Yes, we did,” Shisui deadpanned, “Almost got killed by your little flowers actually.”

Her laughter only rose, giving way to some snorts to leave her as well, “Sorry,” she clutched her belly, “Your faces…”

“Almost melted off?”

“With a high chance of our heads being decapitated, as well,” Itachi added. “Interesting new technique, Sakura-chan.”

After sobering up, she took a moment to take in the mess she had made. Shrugging it off, the pinkette turned to him, “Thanks, Ita-kun. I placed a genjutsu over compact chakra and basically,” she snapped her fingers, “BOOM!”

“Smart,” Shisui smirked, “but don’t ever use that in a friendly spar.”

Crossing her arms, she glared up to him, “Obviously, I kept the chakra very well regulated and far away from you. I am also working on another use of the cherry blossoms.”

Itachi put out the small flames licking his pants and sat down, “What kind of use?”

“Well,” she followed his lead and settled down, “I’ve created this jutsu so that my chakra petals explode when I give the signal, right? But what if I can somehow not just release chakra, but also draw them in.”

“You’re talking about when they land on something or someone?” Shisui asked and he too joined them on the ground, resting his arm on his propped knee.

She nodded, but Itachi spoke before she could, “How would that happen though? Chakra can generally be used in an offensive manner with any jutsu, but how can they suck in and collect, I imagine, other chakra?”

Valid question. “I was thinking of mixing in fuinjutsu. You know about the chakra restricting seals, right? There must be something that not only restricts but drains the chakra out of a human as well.”

“The idea is appealing. How will you draw seals in your genjutsu though? The flowers are not actually tangible objects, but the illusion you want to give when concealing the pressed chakra,” he reasoned.

She smiled and reached for a twig close by, then began drawing a simple seal on the dirt, “When we think about fuinjutsu, we think of ink. Most seals are either drawn directly on someone or something, or they are being transferred from wherever they were first designed. But the ink doesn’t matter at all. How does fuinjutsu work?”

“Chakra, of course,” Shisui stated.

“Exactly. You pour chakra into the seal when making it and then to activate or deactivate it. That’s the basic fuinjutsu techniques though. You know of Senju Tsunade,” with their nods, she went on, “The Byakugō no In, is a form of fuinjutsu, one that does not need ink and special paper to be created on the wearer’s body, only accumulated chakra on a specific spot.”

Shisui hummed low and threw her a knowing look, but then he sighed, “I still don’t get what you want to do, birdie.”

Sakura rolled her eyes and dragged the twig on the dirt again. She did not have Sai’s talent, but at least the drawing of an arm and various cherry blossom petals coming to rest on it was clear. “What I mean is that fuinjutsu really just needs chakra to work. It doesn’t matter if a seal is painted directly on a surface, or transferred there, or simply gets _attached_ to it.”

“I see,” Itachi’s head snapped up and their eyes met, “You can manage to form the petals in the design of the seal and adhere them on someone’s body.”

“And since the petals _are_ your chakra, even if they are disguised into something else, you can activate it by will and drain out the chakra of your opponent,” the older Uchiha continued, “That’s absolutely brilliant!”

“Thanks!” she beamed. “I guess learning fuinjutsu isn’t all that bad.”

A shiver run through Shisui’s spine and he gave a disgusted expression, but Itachi nodded solemnly, “Utilize everything you can. Shall we continue?”

And they did.

* * *

Sakura sat on the plush grass of Nara Head house’s garden and stared at Shino in utter shock. Her thighs were covered in the anmitsu she had just dropped and if her mind hadn’t been in a state of stupor, she might have lamented for the loss of her favourite dessert.

“What?” Sasuke asked equally started, voicing her exact thoughts.

Shino pushed his eyeglasses further up his nose and glanced around to the gaping children. “I believe that you heard me, why? Because you clearly only need me to repeat my words to –”

“Just say it again, Shino!” Kiba roared then and the boy complied.

“My adoptive brother has gone missing. If you had left me continue, I would have said that the circumstances were not the same as the children you just described. He was recruited for something and I have not seen him since, but my father will not share much,” he stated and then, “If he knows,” he added as an afterthought.

Sakura was so glad that it was just Genma that guarded Naruto that day, but she wished it had been Kakashi, or Shisui or anyone from Team Ro – except Sugaru and Kō of course.

She let her bowl down, not wanting to cause further of a mess and cleared her throat, “What was his name? And if you don’t mind me asking, when was the last time you saw him?”

“Fourteen months. His name is Torune, but of what importance is it?”

Sucking her breath, Sakura simply tried to smile as she shook his head. From what he had just admitted, his older brother had most certainly been recruited by Danzō to join ROOT.

“His age?” Shikamaru asked, regarding the Aburame sharply.

For his part, Shino continued to answer honestly, if a little curious to the inquiry, “At this time, Torune-nii must be around 10 years old.”

 **‘So, Torune is not our friend Sugaru,’** Inner hummed thoughtfully.

That had been her early guess, _‘No. That means there are more clan members in the ROOT division.’_

**‘Do you think that their clan Heads are actually aware?’**

Sakura didn’t reply. She didn’t know and it was fucking frustrating.

“I hope y-you will meet with your brother soon,” Hinata smiled genuinely at the boy and although hidden under his high collar, Sakura was certain that he was smiling as well.

Hinata, Neji, Tenten and Lee were also shocked over Shino’s story, but even if they had just heard the case of the missing children when Naruto had recounted, they weren’t with the rest of them when they had launched their own investigation for the orphans. They didn’t understand completely what was going through their heads.

Shikamaru and Sasuke were exchanging knowing glances, while Kiba and Ino were talking softly between them and Sakura could hear them asking each other if it had something to do with the other case. Chōji was munching on his snacks anxiously and Naruto had been staring at Sakura for some kind of confirmation.

Honestly, she couldn’t share her own thoughts – or more accurately, what she knew was probably the truth – even if they would no doubt want to look into it.

“Hey, why don’t you tell us more about your brother?” Kiba then asked, “We could –”

“No!” Sakura cut him off sharply, before he even uttered the absurdity of what she knew was coming.

Naruto frowned and crossed his arms, “Why not, Saku-chan? I mean we helped the police last time, didn’t we?”

Shikamaru came to the rescue then. “Yes, but we had somewhere to begin. We helped the police in locating Katsumi – dead – but not Yasuo.”

“Not to mention the kind of trouble we got into afterwards,” Ino added.

Sasuke nodded, “Besides, Shino’s brother has been missing for a year, not just a couple of weeks. And you heard him, he was recruited for something. An undercover mission, perhaps.”

“But he is only a child,” Chōji then muttered. “I don’t like this; I don’t like this at all.”

The pinkette took a breath to calm herself as Tenten asked what they were all thinking about. The girl didn’t get a reply, but Sakura felt the need to confront Shino, even if she would be lying to his face.

“Sasuke is probably right,” she sighed, hating her own self, “Gifted individuals are often pulled in the ranks earlier than others, like Shisui and Itachi-kun. Perhaps, Torune-san is like that and he was indeed recruited for a mission that took him away from home.”

Her words seemed to appease most of them, for she spoke of logic. Deep inside though, the guilt of yet again lying to her friends began to twist her gut and constrict her lungs. Standing to her feet swiftly, she made her way towards Shikamaru’s house.

“Sakura-chan,” Lee called, “Where are you going?”

Plastering a pleasant smile, she turned and pointed at her ruined pants, “I have to clean this up. Kaa-chan will scold me otherwise.”

Entering the house from the shoji doors, she greeted Yoshino-san who was tidying up the living room and proceeded to the bathroom. Making sure to lock the door behind her, she leaned over the sink and dry-heaved, feeling all the recent knowledge and guilt weighting her down. With Inner’s help, Sakura pulled herself together and splashed some cold water on her face, unable to stare at her reflexion on the mirror. She cleaned her pants at the best of her ability and took a few calming breaths before going back outside.

Before she could even reach the doors to take her outside, Sakura paused, sensing a familiar chakra signature in the garden that hadn’t been there earlier. Shisui was talking animatedly with her friends, making big gestures with his hands and wearing that one smile she absolutely hated on him. Then his eyes focused on her and his façade dropped, along with her heart.

Something had happened.

Her feet, her entire body really, moved on autopilot as she approached them – him. Without a word, he took her shoulder and sparing a glance to the tree Genma was perched on, led her away from her curious friends, on the other side of the garden. He dropped down on one knee, effectively hiding both of them from the other children’s stares and allowed his expression to crumble.

“There was a clan meeting last night and it seems that the scale is tipping more towards the coup,” he whispered brokenly. “I don’t know if Fugaku-oji can keep neutral for much longer. He will put forward the plans to open the police to other clans and civilians this week.”

“That’s –”

Shisui cut her off, not unkindly, simply tired. “He is facing resistance from the Elders and a lot of our clansmen,” he sighed. “Itachi and I had a talk and I told him about the plan I mention to his father.”

“To use Kotoamatsukami,” she said, barely over a whisper.

He nodded, “Oji-san still thinks that we have time, that he can sway our kin’s opinion. Maybe he is right, but I’m worried it will do nothing. When did the massacre take place in your timeline?”

Sakura breathed deeply, suddenly feeling a bit faint, “A year from now. Maybe a little more, but so many things have changed…”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” he agreed sombrely. “Itachi is being pushed for jōnin and ANBU again. Our elders think that his potential is wasted in medical ninjutsu and they made their demands to his father.”

“Shit. Shit, if Itachi joins the higher ranks – Shisui that’s how Danzō probably got to him the first time, because he was ANBU.” She was panicking now and Shisui could see it bright as day. He cupped her face and gave her an utterly apologetic look. “There’s more.”

“There is,” he confirmed. “The Hokage called me in his office along with the Council. They want me to give them information about the clan.”

“I thought that was why Danzō stationed his ROOT as Kagen. To gain information,” Sakura muttered, palms sweating and as much as she tried to remain collected, her head was spinning, and the taste of bile was rising in her throat.

“But the Hokage probably doesn’t know that,” Shisui sighed, looking away. “Danzō is also aware that I am closer to Fugaku-oji, that I have better access.”

Even in her hazy mind, she could see the anguish that Shisui was in, betrayed mainly due to the devasted look in his eyes, and the way his chakra roared. Sakura didn’t have the entire scope of how the Uchiha Massacre had happened, but she was sure of two things. Itachi killed his clan and Shisui died.

She would not let it happen. Not again.

Just a few days ago they had celebrated Itachi’s birthday with an unhealthy amount of dango, which made the Uchiha smile like a little kid. She refused that to be the last birthday Itachi would spend so freely and the thought of losing Shisui… no she didn’t even want to think of that.

Grasping his hands in hers – later she would regret it, for she had unconsciously squeezed so tightly that she had hurt him – Sakura met his gaze imploringly, “You haven’t told them anything, have you? Not about the plans that Fugaku-san and you have come up with.”

He shook his head, “No. I only told them basically what they already knew from ANBU around the compound. Maybe I should tell them about my Mangekyō.”

“No,” she willed the lump down, “No, don’t. You know that Danzō collects Sharingan and he will probably try to get yours if he finds out how powerful it is. If you wish to use it, you do it in secrecy. Tell Fugaku-san, or Itachi, tell Kakashi if you want, but no one else, okay?”

“Alright.”

Letting out a shuttered breath, she combed his hair back, “We will see how Fugaku-san’s idea works out. We will talk to Shin again and try to find a way to break the seal. We have to keep Itachi out of all this and if nothing else works, you use your Mangekyō on your clan and we kill Danzō.”

“That was our worst-case scenario strategy,” he chuckled bitterly, “but I think it’s what we’re heading to. Inevitably.”

“At least I can make it seem like a simple heart attack,” she tried to joke, knowing that she could never take on Danzō in her current state. Not that she could as the older her…

“Sakura,” he said after a while and took her forearms in his hands gingerly, “You must be very careful from now on,” he almost begged. “I have a feeling that Danzō didn’t choose me to turn into a spy to my clan just because I’m ANBU. Sugaru must have said something and I want you to stay as inconspicuous as you can for a while. Please.”

She simply nodded, not knowing what to say and do. Her mind was already jumping to all kinds of depressed thoughts about the future turn of the events she had tried to alter. Was everything she had done so far to naught? Should she have just gone to the Hokage from the beginning, even if she would be risking her life?

 **‘Even if Inoichi were to search in your memories, you don’t have evidence for things you didn’t experience,’** Inner reasoned gently, **‘And you have a war to stop in the future. You can’t die so soon.’**

Feeling only slightly better, she thanked Inner and focused back on Shisui, “You be careful too. Promise me, Shisui.”

“I promise,” he said and leaned to kiss her forehead. “We’ll talk more later.”

And with that he shunshined away, leaving Sakura to stare at the spot he had been occupying before. Funny, how the moment Shisui left, the panic only seemed to intensify tenfold, locking her body in place.

Sakura didn’t know how long she had been standing still, trying in vain to get a grip on her unravelling fear before Naruto stood in front of her.

“Sakura-chan?” he asked tentatively, and she had to blink a few times to really concentrate on him. “Are you okay?”

 _No,_ she wanted to scream. _No, I’m not. I’m tired in being useless, I’m fucking terrified for what’s coming, and no one_ knows _, no one truly understands what that is!_ “Yes,” she lied instead, “Don’t worry, Naru-kun.”

The blond shot her a doubtful look but linked their hands and pulled her towards their group. Sakura followed, numb as she was and let him push her down in her previous seat.

“What did my cousin do?” asked Sasuke, but Naruto punched him harder than he’d ever done before and he shut up, even if he kept glaring heatedly at the Jinchūriki. 

Sakura didn’t reply, for she couldn’t really say anything, only allowed her body to sink back on the grass and take a leaf out of Shikamaru’s book in watching the clous drift by silently.

She could see the sun above them, but its rays didn’t seem to reach down on her.

* * *

Completely disregarding Kakashi’s warnings, Sakura began working on nerve reconstruction the moment she returned home. The research was already done, so she locked her door, telling her parents that she would have an early night’s sleep and painted the seal on her skin.

The upside was that if her theory didn’t work, she could still deactivate the seal, since it was her own chakra that activated it.

The downside? Maybe she was overestimating her skills as a medic, and she’d end up with permanent neurological damage.

Fantastic.

“Pull yourself together,” she mumbled in front of her mirror, “You are Haruno Sakura. Tsunade’s apprentice.”

 **‘Atta girl,’** Inner cheered in her head, trying to mimic her shishō and it worked. Easing herself on the mattress, she poured chakra on the seal and felt as it took hold of her muscles and nerves.

Then she began the excruciatingly long process of detaching the hold it had on them, while experimentally willing the chakra in her body to act offensively and damage the nerves. Healing them, rebuilding them, was actually not as hard as she expected, but then again, it was her own body and her own chakra, so she had better control over it that she’d have on another subject.

About a couple hours into the experiment, Sakura heard a knock on her window and swiftly deactivated the fuinjutsu painted on her. While she was internally healing her muscles and nerves, she gave a long stretch and stood up.

“Hey,” she greeted Shisui, Kakashi and Shō-san, “Good, you’re all here. I have to tell you something.”

“What were you doing?” Shisui asked levelly, as he took in the bottle of ink and the brush laying forgotten on her desk.

She waved him away and focused back on Kakashi, “There’s another Aburame amongst Danzō’s ROOT. His name is – or at least was,” she amended, “Torune. He was taken in by Aburame Shibi after his father died and he got ‘ _recruited’_ for something a little more than a year ago.”

“You think it’s Sugaru’s real identity?” Kakashi then asked and removed his ANBU mask, a move his other two comrades copied.

“No,” she shook her head and sat down on her bed again, “The ages don’t match. Torune-san is around 10 and Sugaru must be at least 17.”

It was the first time that Shō-san had been in her room – in her house, really – and he was looking around with interest, picking one thing and examining another. “I wonder if the Aburame Head knows.”

From what Sakura had gathered out of what Shino had said, his father must have known _something_ , if not the entire truth behind his adoptive son’s recruitment. So, she shared that with the members of Team Ro and joined in the collective sigh they gave.

The whole thing was a fucking mess.

“Well, the good news, is that Miyo found our mock Uchiha twins,” Shō said then and Kakashi continued after him.

“There are not many twins in the ranks and the only ones we found matching the general physique, are called Gozu and Mezu. Their files state that they supposedly died in a mission about six months ago, but they belonged to Danzō’s division, which only solidifies our guess.”

Sakura had the urge to bring out her notebook and document every new piece of information, but that small, tattered thing held more secrets inside than even the Hokage archives. She couldn’t. Not until Kakashi and Shō were gone.

“Finding their identities is good I suppose, yet it doesn’t really help,” came Shisui input and Sakura didn’t disagree. Then he turned to her and gave a small smile, “I told them about my new mission.”

A long breath then left her lips, “Alright, that’s good. Uh, confession time,” she said biting her lip, “Don’t be mad, but I got ahead in my theory of nerve reconstruction.”

The blond shinobi looked astoundingly curious, Kakashi cut her with an unimpressed stare and Shisui simply shook his head, probably already suspecting that she would do it, before Kakashi gave them the okay.

“And?” he asked.

She stretched her hands wide, “As you can see it worked just fine, but it took me more than two hours to detach half of the seal and then I deactivated it when you came in.”

The Uchiha nodded and approached her with medical chakra engulfing his palm, “You’re still healing, but it’s fast. I assume because it’s your own body.”

“Yeah,” Sakura sighed, “It’ll definitely need both of us to remove the ROOT seal, each focusing on one thing at the time. But I think it’s possible.”

“Do you have to break the entire seal?” Shō asked, “Can’t you just do it on the nerves that are either responsible for speech or mobility?”

Shisui shook his head, “If we did that, then the wearer could speak but their body would still stop functioning and since the organs are also affected, it’d be too much of a risk.”

“But if they have full mobility, instead of the ability to speak, Tenzō and your ROOT spy can just write down everything.”

Sakura blinked, then she and Shisui turned towards each other simultaneously before she glanced at Kakashi and back at Shō-san. “I’m a fucking idiot,” she muttered and shot up from her bed, pushing the copy-nin away from her desk to take out her notes.

“It will still take a lot of time,” Shisui reasoned.

Kakashi hummed and leaned over the girl to re-read the notes, “It is the safest choice though. Sakura-chan, Shisui keep on working on this, focus on the mobility factor,” he instructed. “Perhaps when you’ll have a better understanding of it, you’ll be able to work faster. I am also searching for more advanced fuinjutsu that come closer to the seal Danzō has put on his agents.”

“Okay,” she let a small smile bloom on her face, “I think we’re getting somewhere.”

“Back to the reason we’re here,” Kakashi said and grabbed her chair to turn her in order to face them all, “Sugaru is onto something. He has his kochū following all of us.”

Cursing under her breath, Sakura looked around, “You still have your antidotes, right?” They all nodded, and she fell back, crossing her arms, “I really don’t like that guy.”

“I’m trying to keep him busy with petty missions, while one or two of us is always with him, but I’m not truly the one whose orders Sugaru follows.”

His words rendered everyone speechless and before long the members of Team Ro decided to leave and let Sakura sleep.

* * *

Just as Shisui had told her, the following week Fugaku-san began the process of recruiting more shinobi for the Konoha Police. Shikaku-san had supported him from the start and Inoichi-ji-chan even gave up a building that belonged to the Yamanaka clan, to be used a second precinct inside the village.

From what she had eavesdropped from conversations between her father and the Uchiha and Nara heads, the Uchiha Elders had taken the gesture amiably, but the Konoha Council had not. It had been a strenuous process of getting more clan heads and their own elders to agree in helping Fugaku in this endeavor, but the Akimitchi and Inuzuka had done so easily.

Of course, the Hyūga had expressed opposition and the Aburame remained neutral, but as most of the big clans had given their support, the Council and the Hokage had no other option but shut up and allow the Police to grow. It also helped that the Daimyo had approved of those changes.

Surprisingly, there was quite a large number of civilians or eternal genin that applied for a position on the force and predictably many Inuzuka and even some Nara and Yamanaka. Shinobi with no clan affiliation also took interest and since Fugaku-san was recreating the entire Police system along with the Hokage and Nara Shikaku, it was inevitable that the Military Police would have more responsibilities in the future.

Aside from the initial denial of the Uchiha, Shisui told her that as things were actually happening and they weren’t just feeble plans anymore, they were settling down and some of the Elders actually expressed hope in the future relations between them, civilians and the other clans.

Which was good. Great even. If things continued like that, the thoughts about the coup could very much evaporate.

Still, they had Shisui’s idea to use the Kotoamatsukami as their back up plan.

It took one more week for Fugaku-san and his most trusted men to go over the applications and choose the best fitted to work at the force and then their training began. Inoichi-ji-chan was also teaching them the handles of proper interrogation. Sakura knew most of those things not only from Shisui and Itachi, but because the daughter of one of the merchants her parents were friends with was chosen, and she would talk about the physical, mental and administrative training the recruits had to undergo.

All the while, Sakura and Shisui were working on what they were supposed to. Taking seals off Sakura proved easier, since her chakra worked better internally, but when they moved on the actual seal on Tenzō and Shin, things got rougher. Per her predictions, it would take weeks just to manage detangling the seal and reconstruct the nerves on them. After all, that kind of fuinjutsu was stronger and affected a greater area than the seals Kakashi was bringing for research. Not to mention that iryō ninjutsu was a tricky business and even with the great control both Sakura and Shisui possessed, it still exerted too much chakra out of them.

They had hope though, and it kept them moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and happy Saturday!! I hope you're all doing well :)
> 
> There's a lot going on in this chapter, but it's one of my favorite ones, I think. Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy it!! 
> 
> My end notes are very short this time around, cause I'm running late for a haircut appointment, but I really wanted to upload the chapter before leaving my house. I'll be back in a couple of hours and I'll be happy to talk to you in the comments!! See you then❤
> 
> P.S. I wanted to say that the fic now has over 50000 hits which is simply mind-blowing!! Thank you all so SO much🙌😍


	30. Gladiolus and Sweet Pea

When the time for the summer exams arrived, Sakura was once again feeling rugged. Although she didn’t really have to study hard herself, she had been helping Naruto daily and the study groups with her friends increased, all the while she kept the nightly visits with Team Ro and occasionally, Shin.

For hours she would make copies of highlighted notes for pretty much everyone, but especially for Naruto and Kiba. Not that she minded. The pinkette truly hoped that they would score high on their tests and it reminded her of when she had been younger, when her only worries were to top her theoretical classes.

And then, she’d have almost two months of summer vacation to – hopefully – relax a bit more.

On the last week of June, Sakura along with Naruto and their parents – _their_ , because he had started calling them kaa-chan and tou-chan, much to their delight – walked to the location of the second Police department for its official opening.

There was a great response from civilians, since their own were finally represented in higher positions. The street outside was flooded with shinobi and civilians, with police officers and even the Hokage and the Daimyo were there to offer their support and inaugurate that new venture. Their speeches were drawn-out and utterly boring, but then Fugaku-san stepped to address not only the people watching, but his old and new colleagues in the Force.

“Konoha’s Military Police Force has always and forever will hold one sole purpose and that is the safety of Konoha and her citizens, with no discrimination,” his voice boomed threw the air and all the voices hushed immediately, people turning their attention to him. “I must thank our esteemed Hokage and the Council for allowing the changes of our recruitment system and the expansion of the Police to become reality. As Konoha stays together, so shall we all pass to a new era of unification. Our men and women will always stand beside you and work for your well-being. Thank you all for coming, for supporting our efforts and it is my personal promise that not only I, but the civilians and shinobi that structure our Force, will seek to tranquility and security for all, while maintaining the law in the village.”

With his last words he stepped aside from the podium and bowed deeply to the people he had vowed to protect. The citizens of Konoha. Soon every other member dressed in the new police uniform – the Uchiha fan was replaced by Konoha’s symbol inside the four-point star – did the same.

Cheers erupted along with loud claps. They were giving the Uchiha head their support, not because of the law Nindaime-sama had passed so many years ago, but because he was Uchiha Fugaku. The chief of their Police that they chose to trust in.

And if his words worked both for the new state of it and the rift between the village and his clan… well, Sakura found them fitting. She only hoped the sentiment would last.

Sasuke and Mikoto-san who were standing close to them, were smiling proudly and occasionally greeted and talked with civilians who turned to them, after recognizing the Uchiha matriarch. Sakura and Naruto had a good view of Kiba where he was standing with his mother and sister and were secretly laughing at how excited the Inuzuka boy was. Bouncing with joy really, for his dream finally had the base to become reality.

The rest of their friends were also somewhere amidst the crowd with their parents and Chōza-san was the one who gathered them all together and proposed they had some yakiniku. Hyūga Hiashi was there as well, because apparently Chōji had pestered his father to invite Hinata and Neji as well, but the man only glanced once at Haruno Kizashi and said that he had some business to take care of in the marketplace, but the children could go eat with them.

Before they left, Fugaku-san walked over to them, thanking them for coming. He told them to go ahead, and he would come find them after he settled some things with the Daimyo and the Hokage, so as the mass of people around them thinned out, their absurdly large group made their way towards Yakiniku-Q.

Tables were pushed together to fit all of them, while the children gladly sat separately from their parents. Chōza-san was fast to call for them to order and their tables were filled, as the adults sake bottles emptied. About half an hour later, Fugaku-san, along with his oldest son and Shisui walked inside the establishment and joined the respective tables.

“Man, I’m starving,” Shisui whined, and Sakura shook her head, but passed him some cooked meat. “You’re the best, birdie,” he smiled and devoured it in one go.

Itachi stared impassively from across them and when his eyes met Sakura’s he gave a long sigh. “Slow down, cousin. There is plenty to eat.”

“Yeah, yeah, but I gotta be quick. I’m working in less than an hour,” he recounted, and Sakura turned to him once more. When he noticed he gave her a quick wink, “Police duties. I need to show our rookies around.”

She snorted but continued eating and listening to her friends. Ino, Sasuke and Kiba were arguing about…something that had to do with camping sites? Sakura wasn’t sure as she had missed a part of the discussion and she didn’t really have to add anything, for the only camping she had done, had been mission related in her original timeline.

It was funny though, to hear them debating over tents and campfires, while Shino occasionally interrupted them to correct their ‘knowledge.’ Undoubtably, out of them, he was the only one to ever have gone camping properly.

Shisui and Itachi were conversing softly, occasionally trying to coax Shikamaru and Neji to join their discussion, all the while Shisui had removed Sakura’s ponytail and was trying to braid her hair.

He was failing. Miserably.

“You are doing it wrong. It is not so hard,” she heard Neji scoff from beside him, but as her back was turned to them, she couldn’t exactly see what was going on on her head.

Shisui huffed sharply, “Oh yeah? You do it then genius!”

Her mother and Yoshino-san who were seated closer to their table turned to see what was happening and promptly fell into a fit of chuckles. Itachi was also watching amused, his stoic image forgotten momentarily.

“How bad?” she asked him.

“I can fix it if you want.”

“No!” Shisui protested, “I’ll do it. Just give me a pointer.” Then he proceeded to grumbled something about people with long hair and how they got on his nerves by being complete know-it-alls.

Sakura giggled at his exasperation, but barely a minute later, she slapped his hands away and turned towards the door. He followed her gaze, and she was certain that Itachi did too, just as five individuals entered.

A loud, “Sensei!” rang through the shop and Chōza-san perked his head up, waving cheerfully, “Gai! Genma! Come here, come here.”

In fact, their whole group approached them, with Genma also smiling and greeting his old sensei, before doing the same to the rest. Sakura quickly found her gaze washing over the two new, but entirely familiar faces. Kurenai-sensei was just as beautiful as she had been the last time, she had seen her before the War began, only younger, but Asuma-sensei was the one that gave her a slight pause. He looked so different from the man she knew as Team 10’s sensei.

 **‘It’s the lack of beard,’** Inner mused and as Sakura squinted on his face, she realized that yes, that was the case. He also wasn’t as tall and bulky as she remembered but still taller than any of his friends.

Instinctively her eyes cut to Shikamaru, but he was only observing with a detached kind of curiosity. Of course, he was. They hadn’t met before, they were not a team, Asuma was not his role model yet.

Dropping her head, she took a moment to breathe deeply, while Gai’s and Chōza’s voices bounced on the walls. It wasn’t her fault Asuma had died. It wasn’t her fault that he never met his unborn child. It wasn’t her fault, but she had spent time around Shikamaru, Chōji and especially Ino after the man was killed and she had mourned for him with them.

Feeling Shisui’s fingers on her hair again, she tilted her head up. To anyone else, it’d seem as if he was trying to smooth out the pink mess he had made, but seeing his understanding look, Sakura knew that he was comforting her and her ghosts. Swallowing thickly, she gave him a grateful smile, before their attention travelled elsewhere.

“Oh, it’s the spring Uchiha-chan!” said Gai, as he pointed at her enthusiastically, while Genma failed to keep a smile from forming around his senbon as he took notice of her.

Shisui gave a hearty laugh, while nodding his head, but Sakura only rolled her eyes, “It’s Haruno, actually. How are you, Gai-san?”

“Very well, Sakura-chan! Today we celebrate my youthful friend’s return!” he held Asuma close to his person and gave a mega-watt smile. “Oh, and of course the new Police establishment,” he extended his hand towards Fugaku-san, “Allow me to say, sir, that I found your speech the epitome of youth, for you spoke from the bottoms of your heart!”

Fugaku-san for his part remained polite and calm as he shook his hand, “Thank you, I appreciate it, Gai-san. Can I ask why you referred to Sakura as…” he looked around, maybe a little uneasy, “a spring Uchiha, I believe?”

“I wonder too,” her father laughed, but then slit his eyes at Mikoto-san, “You are not stealing my daughter, Miko-chan!”

“If I have my way, dear Kizashi, Sakura-chan will join our family when she marries one of my sons.”

As soon as those words left her mouth, Sasuke started choking and sputtering and Itachi immediately turned to pat his brother’s back, but the slight blush on his cheeks only made Shisui cackle uncontrollably. Lee seemed to be quite affronted and began protesting the notion of Sakura marrying anyone but him in the future, while most adults laughed at the children’s reaction.

Sakura sighed and ignored everyone, choosing to stare at Kakashi instead. The bastard seemed to enjoy it too.

Once Gai’s own laughter died down, he shook his hands, “I assure you that I didn’t have that in mind. I simply call Sakura-chan this, for she had referred to Shisui-kun as her nii-chan in my presence.”

“Ah, yes,” the Uchiha head nodded and gave her and his nephew an amused look, “that is true. They are quite close.”

“Then shouldn’t Shisui be like the dark Haruno?” Naruto asked then with furrowed brows, “He stays home with us all the time, ‘ttebayo!”

Mebuki nodded along his words, “Yes. Good job pointing it out, Naru-kun.”

“Just saying facts, kaa-chan.”

“Stating,” Sakura corrected, and he parroted after her.

Claiming Mebuki as Naruto’s mother gave a general pause of confusion amongst most of the adults. Their friends were already aware that Naruto called them that, so they didn’t find it anything besides normal. Yet no one called it out and soon the group of young shinobi said their goodbyes and walked away to find a table. Before they could go too far, her father’s hand shot out and caught Kakashi.

“Are you coming tomorrow?” he asked softly, and Sakura had to thank her trained ears for catching that.

Kakashi gave one of his fake eye-smiles and shrugged, while Gai’s expression turned somber as he watched his _eternal rival_. Kizashi sighed and let him go with a nod of his head, but Mikoto-san spoke up, smiling gently, “We would never pressure you Kakashi-kun. Go, enjoy your time with your friends.”

Without another word, he did, giving them a lazy wave. Sakura frowned for his nonchalance was all staged. The way his chakra ran, screamed to her that he wasn’t comfortable in his own skin. Glancing at her father, she wondered what tomorrow was and how she’d pry it out of him.

A little later Shisui stood up and announced his leave, with Itachi doing the same as he had to go change for his hospital shift. Sakura fell into conversation with Hinata, Ino and Tenten, before she proceeded to flick raw bean sprouts at Shikamaru who had laid his head down to take a nap. With Shisui’s absence, Neji was sitting next to her, so she tried to include him as well, telling him about her training – not with too many details, of course – and even asked him if they could spar again sometime.

He maintained his cool façade, but agreed to meet with her the following afternoon, as it was a Saturday. Hearing that, Hinata proposed that they should all go to the Hyūga compound, so they could also study together for their exams.

Sparring at the Hyūga grounds was… well, unnerving, but Sakura agreed anyway.

They told their plans to their parents and no one seemed to have a problem, even if her father flinched, but he quickly smiled and gave his permission. Once they began telling them that it was time to leave, the kids protested loudly, not really wanting to go home just yet.

“I could take them to the park, until it gets dark,” her mother said around the table.

Mikoto-san nodded, “I will stay as well,” then she turned towards her husband, “I think dinner is taken care of, so you won’t mind, will you anata?”

Expression softening, Fugaku-san grunted out a “Hn.”

“Why don’t you stay as well?” Mebuki asked the rest of the women, “There’s a great tea house next to the park, with outside seats for us to watch the kids.”

They all agreed and then Shikaku-san turned to the men of the group, “Well, who’s up for some drinks?”

Sakura stood up quickly, as Yoshino-san grabbed her husband’s ear to give him a piece of her mind, and walked to her parents, “Can I go talk with Kakashi-san for a while? I won’t be long.”

“Sure, honey,” her mother said while her father beamed at her, “We haven’t even paid yet, so we’ll wait.”

She nodded and hurried towards the table where the young shinobi were. Hiding a smile when she saw Asuma and Kurenai sitting close to each other, she waved her hand, “Hi.”

“Hello, Sakura-chan! It is such an honor to grace us with your youthful company.”

She smiled broadly at Gai-sensei and stepped closer to Kakashi, pushing his torso back from where he was leaning on the table and perched herself on his lap. Ignoring Gai’s dazzling grin and the gaping expressions Kurenai and Asuma were wearing as Kakashi resigned to his fate and brought his arms around her, she turned an accusatory finger towards Genma.

“I am mad at you, Dango-san,” she pouted.

“Oh,” he smiled, cocking his head, “Why so? What did I do?”

Crossing her arms as she leaned more on Kakashi’s chest, she gritted her teeth, “You’ve been quite elusive lately and I haven’t gotten to give you any dango.”

He hummed pleasantly, “Perhaps it’s not me who’s elusive, but you who can’t find me.”

“No, I can find you well enough, but you always,” she snapped her fingers, “disappear. Not to mention that you haven’t come by to say hello when you’re around,” she said knowingly.

“Duty and all that, Sakura-chan. Besides, I did come to your birthday party in the park and I let you feed me dango at that shop a while ago.”

Sakura huffed irritably, “That was more than a month ago, Genma-san. Even Kakashi has been more friendly lately.”

“Hey,” said man, made to protest, but the girl glared at him and he rolled his exposed eye. “You’re right. Genma has been terrible. I deserve your brownie points now.”

“Oi, that’s not fair,” Genma then whined, causing not only Gai, but the other two to laugh at his face.

Sakura waved his heartbroken face off, “You both do, but you’ll have to make it up to me. What if you go on a long mission before you get your dango? You’ll remember me then and resent yourself for being so mean.”

“Mean is making me eat dango in front of the Hokage!” he whisper-yelled incredulously.

Asuma almost choked on thin air. “Did what?” he asked, eyeing his friend and the girl.

Genma nodded frowning, “While I was on duty, man. I thought my ass was getting fired after that.”

Sakura scoffed, “Oh please, Sandaime-sama was clearly having fun on your expense.”

He grumbled something under his breath, but Gai’s thunderous voice drowned it out, “Sakura-chan, this is actually our Hokage’s son.”

She turned to the mentioned man and then shrugged, “Well, do you have a name, or should I call you Hokage-sama’s son?”

Kakashi snorted from behind her.

“Asuma,” he said with a small smirk, “You got a sharp tongue kid.”

“Even sharper mind,” her sensei then assured his friend, “All arguments with Sakura-chan are solely won by her.”

Sakura nodded proudly and then stared at Kurenai. “Your eyes are really pretty,” she told the woman.

With a breathtaking smile she thanked the girl, “I really like your hair. I’m Yūhi Kurenai, by the way.”

She formally introduced herself too and then twisted her body to face Kakashi, “Did you eat well?”

“Hm, I did.”

“Didn’t touch his food, actually,” Genma gave him away.

Putting on her best scolding face, Sakura hit his flak jacket gently, “You’re not taking care of yourself,” she huffed and proceeded to make a pile of meat and vegetables on his plate, explaining the nutritional value of a balanced diet. “You’ll eat all of this and I won’t take a no for an answer. Gai-san, you’re responsible to see this through if I have to leave.”

“Of course!”

“Maa, Sakura-chan,” Kakashi sighed, “I’m not hungry and I want to maintain my figure, you know?”

“I call bullshit, ‘Kashi-san. Stop acting like a baby.”

“Baby? Mind if I remind you who usually acts like a brat? Take that time in the hospital for example.”

Keeping her glare in place, Sakura crossed her arms, “It was an emotionally charged situation and you know that; besides you were the one that…” but she couldn’t keep going. In fact, her irk dissipated immediately and she stared right into his lone grey eye.

“That what, Sakura-chan?” Genma goaded clearly curious, but she shook her head.

“Nothing. I was wrong then,” she muttered and pressed her face on Kakashi’s jacket as she hugged him tightly, “I’m sorry,” she said, and hoped that he heard.

It was unfair to keep that against him. Kakashi was never one to plainly lay out his thoughts or feelings on a matter and he _had been_ trying to get a ruse out of her back then. He had even been honest with her afterwards and she didn’t want to be ungrateful, no matter how much he could upset her at times.

She felt him tugging her hair and moved back to look up at him. Sakura had no doubt that he was smiling genuinely under his mask and she couldn’t help her own smile, even if he ruffled her hair.

“You two seem pretty close,” Kurenai commented, and Sakura faced her again, watching as they had all been observing them with soft smiles. Gai had literal tears running down his cheeks.

“Not really,” said Kakashi at the same time as she nodded, “Kakashi-san is a really good friend of mine.” Displeased, she called, “Liar! Fine then, I like your ninken more.” He raised an eyebrow at that and the pinkette pouted, “Okay, I don’t. I mean I love them, but I love you more.”

Kakashi’s whole body tensed under hers and for a moment even his chakra stopped moving. Inwardly cursing herself, she thought to say something that would ease his anxiety, but she didn’t want to take back her words. They were true after all and she regrated never telling Kakashi-sensei that before he died in the War. She wanted him to know.

“Well, it’s hardly a secret,” she smiled, “For a genius, I expected you to have figured it out by now,” she continued teasingly, but turned around and gave him a moment to collect himself, while she looked daggers around the table, daring anyone to make fun of him. Judging from their expressions though, they didn’t seem to want to do anything of the sort and Sakura relaxed.

A loud cheer from the table her friends were sitting at drew her attention for a moment and when her eyes landed on Lee, she got an idea. It was truly a miracle that him and Gai-sensei were at the same place at that moment, and she wanted to exploit that.

“Um, can I ask a shinobi-related question?” she started and when she received a nod from Genma, she went on, “I have a friend,” she pointed at the table she previously had been at, “People call him ‘defective’ because he can’t really use his chakra. I don’t know why… maybe deformed pathways, or something.”

Genma nodded again and Gai leaned closer to hear better.

“He knows that he can’t use ninjutsu and genjutsu, not above a specific amount anyway, but that doesn’t mean that he can’t be a shinobi utilizing only taijutsu, perhaps even weapons, right?”

Asuma sighed and shook his head, “He could, but I’m afraid your friend will never make past genin if he can’t use his chakra. It’d be difficult to match with others in our profession, not to mention he would have a problem in keeping himself safe.”

“So, you’re saying he’ll die easily,” Sakura simplified but he didn’t answer. “Your logic is solid, but I don’t agree with you, Asuma-san. I know that Lee has great potential. I would bet my own life on it, because even if he can’t use his chakra like others do, he is nothing but persevering and hard working,” she nodded at her own words. “He lacks confidence now, because people are not kind to him, but I think he only needs some guidance, someone to believe in him and show him that he _can_ do it.”

Kakashi, seemingly back to himself then, gave a small chuckle, “Sounds awfully like something _you_ would do.”

“I have,” she agreed with a sigh, “I told him that the first step is to work on his stamina and speed and he’s following my suggestions, but he’s also infatuated with me, which complicates things. Shisui and Itachi-kun have shared some tips with him, but they are too busy lately to train him properly.”

Gai hummed from beside her and looked away towards the table where her friends were, deep in thought, “I must also disagree with you, my friend and I believe that Sakura-chan may be right. After all, am I not the very embodiment of a taijutsu specialist? Even if I have full access to my chakra, I rarely use anything but my body in a confrontation.”

“So, you could give him some tips?” Sakura asked, eyes shining with hope.

“I can do something better. Why don’t you call him over, Sakura-chan?”

She nodded fervently and raised her hand to wave at her friend, “Lee! Hey Lee, can you come over?”

The boy did as she asked, even if he looked unsure as he approached. He gave a small bow and turned to her, “Yes, my beautiful flower?”

Genma had to smother a snicker at those words, but Kurenai thankfully slapped the back of his head and he shut up.

“Everyone, this is Rock Lee, Lee I want you to meet Genma-san, Kurenai-san, Asuma-san, Gai-san and of course, you know Kakashi-san.”

He nodded and again bowed to them. “How can I be of assistance?”

“Come here, boy,” Gai called in an unusual show of seriousness.

Lee glanced nervously at Sakura, but at the sight of her smile, he did as was instructed and rounded the table. Gai-sensei took a minute to just appraise the boy and then leaned down to speak to him in hushed tones. Sakura looked away, giving them privacy to discuss, but she couldn’t help her relieved smile.

Damn it, she’d do her best to make her friends happy _and_ prepare them for the life they signed up for.

Conversations went on for a while as the other shinobi left Gai to handle the situation and when Asuma and Genma got into a disagreement, distracting Kurenai as well, Sakura pressed more on Kakashi’s chest and tilted her head up.

Keeping her voice low and her mouth hidden she asked, “Why are you upset?”

He stared down at her, hummed and then eye-smiled, “I’m not.”

“Don’t lie,” she whispered, “You don’t have to tell me, but don’t lie. Did my father upset you?”

With a sigh, Kakashi turned towards the table where Sakura’s parents and the rest were sitting. A waitress had come over for the bill and there was a ruckus as they tried to decide who would pay. “No, it’s not Kizashi-san,” he only shared, before his mouth clammed shut. Sakura understood that it was all she’s getting.

“Really?!” a loud and cheerful exclaim brought everyone’s attention to Konoha’s Green Beast and Lee. The boy had wide smile on, and his round eyes shone with unshed tears, but then he bowed to the shinobi, “Thank you, Gai-san!” In a blink he had ran around the table and Sakura was in Lee’s tight embrace, “Thank you, thank you Sakura-chan! Gai-san has promised to help me train in taijutsu!”

Sakura laughed and hugged him back, before she detangled herself from him and pinched his cheek, “Whatever are you thanking me for? I did nothing,” she told him, “It is you who needs to prove himself.”

“Of course,” he agreed nodding fervently, “I will not let you down.”

“You know, Lee, it is noble to want to get stronger in order to help and protect the people you care about, but you are not doing this for me or anyone else.”

Staring up to her, Lee’s smile faded momentarily, before it was replaced by a determined grin, “You’re right. I am doing this for me,” then he invaded her space again and whispered, “Do you think you could spar with me tomorrow as well? I would like to get some experience before my lessons with Gai-san start.”

“Sure,” she shrugged, “We can rope in Sasuke, Tenten and Neji as well. Actually,” Sakura tapped her chin, “Neji would be a good choice for you to spar with. I am shorter than you, so my style is based on my small built.”

It wasn’t a lie. Although Sakura still used a lot of her usual techniques, she had to accommodate her new body and Lee was a lot taller than her, with longer limbs. Neji and even Tenten would be better sparring partners than her, Kiba, Naruto and Hinata, who were on the shorter side currently.

“Ah,” he looked and sounded unsure, “Neji-san will not accept. He… he is –”

“A Hyūga thinking that he’s better than anyone?” she provided, “Yes, but he won’t refuse.”

Shaking his head, Lee insisted, “He finds me inadequate.”

“Yeah, we’ve established that he’s an idiot. Just ask him,” she said softly and gave him a gentle push, “Be brave and confident, Lee. Neji enjoys challenge and I think you do as well.”

With a sheepish smile, he nodded before bowing low towards the present shinobi and then turned around, his braid falling on his back. “I do,” he said and marched to their table. Sakura watched as he hesitated in his steps before he went to stand behind the Hyūga and tentatively tapped his shoulder.

Hiding a proud smile behind her hand, Sakura faced Gai, “You are a great person, Gai-san. Thank you for giving him a chance.”

“Did you hear that, my hip rival? Sakura-chan thinks that I’m a great person,” came the young man’s tearful roar, “But Sakura-chan, the power of youth flows inside you, just as much as it does inside my new pupil!”

Sakura sweat dropped – not unlike the others at the table – and gulped her trepidation when Gai performed his ‘nice guy’ pose, teeth gleaming and all. “Um, yes,” she mumbled, “We’re a youthful bunch.” Then her name was called by her mother and Sakura heaved a relieved sigh. “Well, I gotta go, but it was nice seeing you all again and meeting you two,” she smiled at Kurenai and Asuma.

“See you around pinky,” Genma smiled, propping his head on his palm and then twisted his senbon in his mouth.

Sakura scowled at him, but swiftly rose to her feet, so she could whisper in Kakashi’s ear, “Being upset is not a bad thing. Showing your emotions is not a bad thing either. Whatever happened though, whatever it is that burdens you, don’t let it break you down.” Pulling back, she patted his silver hair and smiled softly as she poked a finger to his chest, “You’re strong ‘Kashi-san, but only as long as you don’t give up.”

Without waiting for a response, she stepped away from him, “Finish your meal,” she ordered and then pinched Genma’s arm, “And I _will_ be seeing you around for some dango. Also, that’s quite unsanitary,” she motioned at the senbon, gave a cheery wave to the rest and walked away with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

After her father returned from the izakaya, her parents called Sakura and Naruto to join them at the kitchen. They ate something light for dinner since they were still pretty full after the yakiniku, they had enjoyed earlier that day, even after all the running the children did in the park. For some reason, Kizashi and Mebuki were exchanging anxious glances the entire time, before the blonde woman left her hashi down.

“Naru-chan, Sa-chan,” she said gently, but her lips her pursed in a harsh line, “We need to talk to you about something.”

A nervous buzz rose within Naruto’s chakra then and the pinkette did her best to calm him down by holding his hand tightly under the table, “What is kaa-chan?” she asked.

Clearing his throat, Kizashi also left his hashi and squeezed his wife’s shoulder, before facing the children. “I think that at this point you both know that we have been trying to formally accept Naruto-kun in our family, by adopting him.” The kids nodded and Sakura felt a tight knot forming in her gut. What was this all about? “Our requests have been declined so far and Naru-kun, I know that you blamed the Hokage, but the decision is not only his to make. Don’t be too harsh on him, yeah?” the man gave a small smile, but it quickly vanished.

“So, I can’t be your family?” Naruto asked, eyes already red and glassy.

“No, no,” Mebuki tried to amend, “Honey, you are. We are family, just not officially yet. You will still live with us and nothing has to change.” Then with a deep sigh, she turned to her husband, “What we wanted to discuss is that we need to travel away from Konoha for a while and since we have not yet adopted you, we cannot take you with us.”

“Oh,” he let out, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

Sakura stared between her parents and nodded, “That’s okay. I will ask Inoichi-ji-chan if he can let us stay with them while you’re away.” She knew Naruto couldn’t stay in the Uchiha compound anyway, otherwise that would be the best choice.

Another long glance between her parents had her furrowing her eyebrows. “Sa-chan,” her father started, “you will have to travel with us.”

Remaining silent for a beat, she turned towards Naruto who had lowered his head and squeezed his hand once, “I can’t. I don’t want to leave Naruto.” And she had to stay in Konoha so that she could work on the ROOT seal and make sure that Danzō kept his distance from the Uchiha, Team Ro and of course Naruto.

“We understand and we had thought about leaving you here, like last time, but I received a letter yesterday,” her mother said, “My brother informed me that our father is sick and probably won’t make it past the summer. We need to go see him and even though I had hoped that Naruto could also come with us, we were told that it’s impossible.”

Yes, yes, it did make sense. Konoha’s Jinchūriki couldn’t leave Konoha but fuck this! Sakura wanted to refuse and throw a tantrum, but she also knew that what her uncle had written was true. She barely remembered her grandfather from her original timeline, but she did remember his funeral when she was around her current age. Sakura didn’t have any emotional inclination towards the man, but she couldn’t hurt her mother’s feelings.

“How long will we be gone?” she only asked.

Kizashi leaned over to ruffle her hair and then did the same to Naruto. “Less than two weeks. We will stay in the Capital for a few days to visit your grandfather and then travel to some other villages since I had a trade trip already planned.”

“We will not leave yet. You two still have school and we will be back soon,” her mother soothed Naruto, “Shikaku-san said that he would love to have Naru-chan over and maybe you can have sleepovers at your other friends’ houses, yeah?”

The boy nodded jerkily, but surprisingly didn’t cry, nor protested.

Later that night, as Sakura was trying to fit all her findings of the ROOT seal in her notes, she heard a knock on her door. Naruto stood there, with his pillow tucked under his elbow and his cerulean eyes begged her to let him in.

Sakura hastily cleared her desk, got her own pillow and grabbed his hand, leading him to her parents’ bedroom. They made room for them and squashed them between their bodies, with her father extending his arm so both children were tucked under it and her mother hummed a lullaby, while combing Naruto’s golden hair with her long fingers.

As they slept restfully, Sakura remained awake for a couple hours. It wasn’t until she saw Tenzo’s ANBU mask peeking through the window that she allowed herself to relax.

The following morning, Sakura found out the reason Kakashi had been upset.

When she felt her father stirring, she simply turned around and pushed her head more on Naruto’s shoulder. Having his snores directly next to her ear was not as irritating as someone might think. It was only when Kizashi left the bed that Sakura’s eyes shot open.

The man _never_ woke up earlier than her mother, not even for planned trips, or when Mebuki was sick.

So, Sakura mentally slapped herself awake and sat up, observing her father as he opened the closet as silently as he could in order to pull out some clothes. “Tou-chan?” she whispered in the faint light coming from the breaking of dawn outside.

“Hey, blossom,” he replied quietly, “Did I wake you?”

She didn’t answer that, instead she asked, “Where are you going?”

Finding the garments, he wanted, Kizashi slid the closet door again and sat on the bed next to her. “It is Sakumo-sensei’s death anniversary. Mikoto-chan and I will meet at the cemetery.”

That was it! That was what her father meant and unsettled Kakashi. “I see. Can I join you and pay my respects as well?”

With a warm smile, he nodded, “Go wash up. I’ll make some onigiri, okay?”

Sakura carefully left the bed and the room for the bathroom. Then she entered her bedroom, where she searched in the dresser and closet, finally locating that black dress she had bought with her mother a few months prior. It wasn’t anything formal, just a simple cotton dress that reached her knees, with some buttons on the chest area. She made sure to put a pair of shorts underneath as well, just to feel more comfortable and brushed her hair, deciding to leave them down that day and tie her quite long fringe back with one of Ino’s ribbons.

Breakfast with her father passed quietly, since he didn’t seem in a mood for his usual exuberance. When they were done, Kizashi got her in his arms and left the house. Briefly she saw Shisui’s porcelain mask peer behind a tree branch, but she only sent him a small smile as they walked away. They made it to the Yamanaka shop, where Ino’s mother had some flowers ready for the Haruno man and after a small chat between them, they made their way to the cemetery.

They found Mikoto-san already there, sitting on her knees in front of Hatake Sakumo’s grave and she gave them a gentle smile as they approached her hunched form. Sakura faintly wondered how long the woman had been there. It was still early in the day, after all.

Her father placed the flowers – a bouquet of gladiolus, purple hyacinth, bluebells and zinnia blossoms – on the grave and sank to his knees as well. Sakura did the same and allowed them a moment to pray. She took notice of the unkept way the grave stood, the weeds growing around it and the chips on the granite that appeared to be a result of someone trying to destroy it.

Closing her eyes shut, she made her own prayers directly to Sakumo-san. She thanked him for his devotion to the village, asked for forgiveness on Konoha’s behalf, for it was her citizens and the misplaced anger towards him that pushed him to take his life. Sakura thanked him for Kakashi, told him that she would do her best to keep an eye on his son and finished with praying for his peaceful rest.

When her evergreen eyes opened again, Mikoto-san was still praying, and her father had reached his hand to touch the tombstone. Sakura refused to keep staring at them and instead focused on the flowers they had brought, remembering Ino’s teachings and deciphering the meaning behind them. Honor, sorrow, loyalty, gratitude and sentimentality. Mikoto-san’s bouquet was fairly similar to her father’s with the addition of sweet pea flowers – farewell, gratitude, tenderness.

That was Hatake Sakumo for them.

As the smoke of the burning incense rose and the soft fragrance engulfed them, Sakura sensed Kakashi’s chakra signature nearby. She didn’t have to look in order to know that he was hiding somewhere on the trees. He wouldn’t join them, and she doubted that he would pay his respects to his father until after they left. When her father and Mikoto-san opened their eyes again, they began talking softly between them and the Uchiha matriarch pulled out a bottle of sake from a bag. She poured some sake on a saucer, leaving it on the grass in front of the grave, before she took a sip of the alcohol and passed the bottle to Sakura’s father for him to do the same. Sakura rose to her feet and circled the grave under their intense focus. Kneeling back down, she began pulling out the overgrown weeds, tossing them to the side.

“Hey, sensei,” Kizashi called cheerfully, “here’s my Sakura, I’ve told you about her before. You two finally meet, neh?”

For the first time since Sakura was 13 years old, she disregarded her shishō’s words and bowed deeply in front of the grave. No words left her lips, for she had already told him everything she wished to say, but her father laughed, sharing more about their family and Naruto’s addition to it, as Mikoto-san lovingly stroked Sakura’s loose hair.

When the woman began talking about her own family and how after so many years, she and Kizashi had become closer again, Sakura leaned on the gravestone’s side, simply listening and sensing for Kakashi’s presence. Closing her eyes once again, she pressed her palm on the earth in front of her and let her chakra sip into it slowly.

The seeds formed under the soil and she felt the surface breaking under her hands as the stems of the flower grew. She removed them, ceasing her chakra. She would allow nature to take its course with the flowers she wanted to leave behind. They would bloom at their own time and she hoped that just like her potted experiments at home, they wouldn’t wilt even in the coldest winter.

Looking back on top of the stone, she smiled at the gladiolus flowers in both bouquets. Their meaning of honor and remembrance would forever stay beside Hatake Sakumo’s resting place and she couldn’t help but think that it was only fitting.

As her father and his old teammate continued with their stories, Sakura stood up and whispered in her father’s ear that she would take a walk around. With his permission, the girl left their side and roamed around the cemetery, reading the engraved names on the gravestones. Her feet brought her at an empty plot where Sarutobi Asuma’s grave used to be – in her original timeline, anyway.

She could remember his funeral in clear detail. She could remember Ino’s tears and Chōji’s heavy silence, young Konohamaru’s grief as Naruto held him close and the way Kurenai-san’s eyes seemed so far away, so broken and haunted. Shikamaru hadn’t been there. He couldn’t stand it.

Her breath shuddered as it left her chest and Sakura turned around, her eyes taking in more and more unfamiliar names. _Nohara Rin_ , she read at some point and immediately her eyes snapped towards her sensei’s hiding place. She didn’t stop there, but as she passed her grave, Sakura let her fingers trail over the kanji. Another day, she would come back and leave some flowers for her as well.

How many more would be buried there? How many more graves would have been added in the empty spaces of the cemetery after her war? Would she have been amongst them if she hadn’t gone back in time? Would Konoha – the world even exist on its aftermath?

Naturally, Sakura’s heart was pulling her towards Kakashi and after making sure that neither her father, nor Mikoto was watching her, she tentatively walked up the tree, afraid that she’d scare her sensei away.

Kakashi didn’t acknowledge her, but he didn’t flee either. The thoughts of his dead father must be plaguing his mind more on that day than any other and it was only rational to be that way. Sakura had – quite selfishly – read all about Hatake Sakumo while she had been Tsunade’s apprentice, just like she had gone through Kakashi’s files, and not just the medical one that she should. As a young boy, not only had he lost his father, but he had been the one to find him after Sakumo committed suicide.

Sakura may no longer be a stranger to death – far from it actually, but _that_ was something she didn’t know how anyone could ever recover from.

Not that Kakashi ever really did. It was only one out of many losses in his life that weighted him down, but perhaps it was the hardest.

Sakura remained silent as she sat beside him. Kakashi’s focus seemed to be on his father’s past students’ backs and she didn’t know how long they remained that way.

It was only when Mikoto-san began standing up and helped her father do the same that Sakura’s own reveries broke. Making sure to get somewhat in the copy-nin’s vision, she gave him time to pull away or push her back, but when he did neither, Sakura brought her arms around his shoulders and held him tight. Desperately hoping that she could keep his broken pieces together.

His heart was beating fast inside his chest and although his expression never changed, his chakra told her everything she needed to know. He was aware that she was there, her presence wasn’t unwanted per se, but he was starting to become restless.

Pulling away, the pinkette grabbed his clothed chin lightly, to make him face her and kept their gazes locked. “Eat something warm today, Kakashi-san. I’ll see you soon,” she finished with a warm smile, the smile reserved for her Team 7 teammates and turned away from him, not expecting a reply, or any sort of action from him.

As she joined her father and Mikoto-san again, she gave another bow to their sensei’s grave and they began their walk out of the cemetery.

“Sa-chan, we have a tradition of getting some cake on this day,” her father smiled, “Will you join us?”

Sakura thought about it for a while, bit shook her head gently, “If you don’t mind, I was thinking of going to get Sasuke. We are visiting Hinata-chan’s house today.”

Hinata-chan, was better than saying Hyūga in front of her father, she had observed.

“Oh, yeah,” he chuckled, “Sure go on. Maybe Naruto-kun is also awake by now.” The girl gave him a disbelieving look.

Mikoto-san reached over to peck Sakura’s head, “Sasu-chan can stay with you tonight. Tell him to pack some clothes, okay?”

“Okay,” she replied and waved at them as she began walking away.

The first thing she noticed when she entered the Uchiha compound was the amount of ANBU and ROOT shinobi hiding around it. The second thing she noticed was how more Uchiha greeted her, a lot more cordially than ever before.

Well, that was weird.

Apparently, they weren’t aware about the hidden black ops operatives, for everyone was milling around like normal. Sakura briefly stopped by the Uchiha Senbei to greet the lovely elder couple that had always treated her affectionately and she was surprised to find Kosuke-san there, purchasing a bag of senbei.

Next to him was a boy probably a few years older than her and a young girl, who hid behind the Kosuke’s leg when Sakura exclaimed a cheerful _good morning,_ but she could feel the curious gaze of the child. As always, the elder couple smiled, and Uruchi-baa-san pinched her cheeks before giving her a free senbei.

“How are you Kosuke-san?” she asked as he and the two Uchiha children stepped outside and Sakura followed, waving back at Uruchi and Teyaki.

His lips curled up at the edges and he held his hand out for the small girl to grasp on it, “Very well. What are you doing here so early, Haruno-san?”

“Can’t you call me Sakura?” she sighed and walked by his side, making sure to avoid eye contact with the small black-haired Uchiha, for she seemed scared, or extremely shy. “I was in the cemetery with Mikoto-san actually and I’ve decided to come pick up Sasuke, since we have plans later.”

For a moment Kosuke stared intently at her but didn’t say anything. Tugging the young child, a little forward, he smiled down at her, “These are my sister, Aya and my brother Hiroto. Say hi to Sakura-san.”

“You’re that civilian girl, aren’t you?” the boy asked, with a slight edge on his voice. Unlike his older brother, his hair was completely straight if just as inky and he seemed to be one of the more judgmental ones, despite his young age.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, but quickly schooled her expression to neutral, “Got that right, I guess, Uchiha boy.” Then she looked at their younger sister. The girl blushed and hid back behind her brother’s leg again. Sakura laughed good-natured and angled her body to keep looking at her, “Good morning, Aya-chan! I really like your butterfly hairclips. How old are you?”

“She is four and quite reserved around people she hasn’t met before,” Kosuke explained when his sibling didn’t speak, but all of a sudden, the girl gave an awed whisper.

“Her hair is _pink_!”

Sakura chuckled again, “Yeah, my hair’s pink, hence the name, Sakura. My parents are great, but not very original,” she joked and even Kosuke-san had to conceal his amusement with a cough.

“It’s pretty,” the girl said again and showed half her face to sneak a peek at Sakura.

“You’re pretty as well, Aya-chan. Next time I’m around I’ll let you play with my hair, alright? I’m in a hurry today.” Aya-chan nodded with wide-eyed, making Sakura laugh again. Turning towards Kosuke, she raised an eyebrow, “I heard you and Shisui are getting cozy nowadays.”

“Afraid I’ll steal your nii-chan?” he teased, and Sakura clicked her tongue.

“No, I’m glad actually. He needs more friends.”

He hummed, maybe in nonchalance, or in agreement. It was hard to tell with Uchiha, even after knowing Sasuke almost all her life and getting to know more of them in this timeline.

As they kept walking in relative silence, Sakura spotted Itachi coming towards them and without really thinking, she ran towards him and laughed wholeheartedly as he opened his arms, ready to hug her back. When he let her down, his dark eyes travelled behind her to his relatives. Itachi inclined his head towards them and Kosuke did the same.

“Itachi-sama,” the young boy, Hiroto greeted, and Itachi immediately tensed.

“Itachi- _sama_?” Sakura snorted, “Wow, should I call you that from now on, Ita-kun?”

The look he gave her was flatly unimpressed, “Please do not.” Itachi then looked back at the three Uchiha and added, “There is no need for anyone to refer to me as such.”

“Lose the frown,” Sakura teased as she tiptoed to poke his cheek, “You’re scaring the kids,” she gestured back at the young girl.

“Are you here for Shisui, or Sasuke?” he only replied.

Sakura smiled as she detached herself from him, “Don’t be jealous Itachi-kun. I could be just looking for you.” He raised an eyebrow at that, but she could make out the amused gleam in his eyes. “I am here for Sasuke though. We are going to Hina-chan’s house later, so I came to pick him up. I have a rematch with Neji, today,” she finished with a raised fist.

Itachi allowed a small smile, “I heard about that. Make sure to be faster than your opponent. Sasuke and otou-san are still having breakfast, but you can let yourself in,” then he scanned her from head to toe, taking notice her loose hair and black dress. Itachi slipped a hairtie from his wrist and passed it to her. “You were with kaa-san and Kizashi-oji-san this morning?”

She tied her hair back in a high ponytail and nodded, “Thanks and yeah. Where are _you_ going?”

“I am on police duty this morning.”

“Okay,” she nodded, “Whenever you’re free, stop by our house. My parents and I will be leaving after the end of the school term.”

That had his full curiosity burn in his gaze, but as he looked at his relatives, still standing a few feet away, he gave her a simple nod. “Sasuke will be sad that if you miss his birthday, but I promise to visit sometime within the week.” He poked her forehead in return to Sakura’s smile and took a step back when she made to punch him.

As Itachi walked away, Kosuke’s voice made him pause and turn around.

“I am also working this morning.”

Sakura found Itachi’s tilt of the head and puzzled expression adorably funny but sighed deeply as the silence stretched. “Are all Uchiha, with the exception of Mikoto-san and Shisui as socially inept?” she asked sarcastically. “Kosuke-san said that so you two could walk to your destination together, Ita-kun.”

“Oh.”

“Why do I even…” she muttered under her breath and watched as Kosuke-san gave the senbei bag to his brother, as the youngest sibling changed her grasp from his hand to Hiroto’s. “Have a nice day, you two,” she called, just as the other two Uchiha kids said their goodbyes to their brother.

“You shouldn’t treat our heir in such a way,” Sakura heard, just as she turned to make her way to the Head house.

She gave Hiroto her sweetest smile, “That’s hardly any of your business. Goodbye Hiroto-san and I hope to see you soon Aya-chan.”

When the girl waved shyly, Sakura fully turned her back on them and approached Sasuke’s house. She knocked on the door twice, but remembered Itachi’s words and allowed herself inside, “It’s Sakura! Excuse the intrusion.” Leaving her shoes at the genkan, she went straight to the kitchen and smiled brightly at the two Uchiha, “Good morning!”

“Kami, Sakura. You know that sleep is actually good for you right?” Sasuke said, but then again, he had never been a morning person. “And why are you wearing a dress?” the last word came out as if it had personally offended him.

“I can wear whatever I want, Sasu-kun,” she poked her tongue out and sat on the chair next to him, “And I was paying my respects to Hatake Sakumo with your kaa-chan and my tou-chan.”

Fugaku-san’s lips turned upwards from one side, “I find it hard to believe that you wouldn’t join them for their customary cake.”

Sasuke snickered at that and Sakura pouted, “I think there’s a weird rumor going on about me.”

“Not a rumor. You just eat too much sweet stuff,” her friend commended offhandedly.

“Have you eaten, Sakura?” came from Fugaku and she nodded, but the man kindly poured her a cup of green tea and she beamed up to him. “Naruto is not with you?”

She shook her head, “He was still asleep when we left,” then she turned towards Sasuke. “Actually, I came to see if you want to come to our place and leave for the Hyūga compound from there. Mikoto-san said you can stay with us tonight, so take some clothes too.”

“Hn,” he nodded, “If the dobe is still sleeping, I’m throwing water on him.”

They both laughed, even under Fugaku-san’s admonishing gaze. They remained at the table, him finishing his breakfast and Sakura drinking her tea as the Uchiha patriarch excused himself to get ready for work. When he returned, the table was spotless, and all the dishes stacked in the sink.

“I will walk with you to the market district,” he told them and they both moved to put on their shoes. The stares felt even heavier on her back as she chatted with Fugaku-san and Sasuke, while they walked through the compound and the man must have sensed them all the same, for he placed his hand on top of her head when whispers seemed to reach them as well.

Well, Sakura needed to get used to them. And she needed to take that dress off.

* * *

Naruto fortunately had been awake when she and Sasuke arrived at the Haruno household. Apparently, her father had left a note before they departed that morning, so neither Mebuki, nor Naruto asked where she’d been. With little fanfare, the blond Uzumaki went upstairs to change out of his colorful pajamas and Sakura followed, to put on some more comfortable clothes, while Sasuke remained downstairs to keep Mebuki company.

When they made it to the Hyūga compound – thankfully without any incidents along the way – they found Kiba, Shino and Lee already there, sitting on Hinata’s engawa with the Hyūga princess and Neji.

A maid brought out more snacks as they waited for the rest of their friends, but Lee was excited to train with Sakura, so they were they went down on the garden first. They went over the Academy katas, but she had to correct the way he threw his punches. They practiced lightly, and Sakura gave Lee some pointers when his attacks wouldn’t connect, until Sasuke and Neji joined them as well.

Lee had been glancing towards Neji, steeling his nerves to ask him to spar, but he couldn’t do it and chose to ask Sasuke instead. The Uchiha shrugged and immediately changed his posture.

“Shall we?” Neji asked her and Sakura gave a nod and led him away from Lee and Sasuke.

Their spar was more intense than the one Sasuke and Lee found themselves in. Neji seemed to not hold back and although Sakura was doing just that, she found that he could take her non-chakra filled punches quite well, but at some point, he had effectively blocked about 8 of her tenketsu points. Yet Sakura didn’t let them stay closed for long and used his momentarily surprise to speed towards him, twist his arm behind his back and pin him down.

“Again,” Neji demanded, briefly slipping his eyes on the side, before standing in front of her once more. Sakura also turned her head and found Hyūga Hiashi watching them from the engawa.

She shrugged and raised her fists again. “You don’t have to prove anything, you know,” she told him honestly, but parried his attacks with her own.

He grunted when her round kick got him high on his side. “You don’t understand,” was his reply, before chakra gathered in his palms.

“Not if you won’t let me.” Sakura jumped back when he came on her, but her attention got caught on Lee’s loud yelp when Sasuke had yet again thrown him to the ground and it gave Neji an opening to get to her. She took a painful breath, as she felt gravity pull her down and she couldn’t even brace herself for the impact.

Just like last time they had sparred, blood pooled in her chest and shot out of her mouth as she coughed heavily. _Damn it!_ Inner had already started healing her internally when Naruto’s scream of her name tore through the air.

Neji was hovering over her not a second later, pearly eyes blown wide as he watched her clutching her chest and coughing out blood. “You could have avoided that. Sakura? Are you okay?” he asked with a worried edge in his voice. The blank expression forgotten in his panic.

If she could, she would have laughed and ruffled his hair for being so cute.

Hiashi-sama was beside them then, holding tightly onto his nephew’s forearm, “What was that Neji?”

“Oji-sama… I –”

“You could have killed her,” he cut him off sharply and leaned down to get Sakura.

She pushed his hands away, closing her eyes to focus on her injury and willing her lungs to gather more oxygen. “I’m fine,” she wheezed out, “Neji did nothing wrong.”

With a last coughing fit – thankfully, bloodless – she raised herself to sit up and ignored the Hyūga Head, focusing instead on her friend, “Again?” she asked with a little smile, crimson staining her teeth and lips.

“Sakura?” came Sasuke’s concerned voice and she twisted her torso, giving him a thumbs up, before she hauled herself up. Popping her waist, she sighed and walked in front of Hiashi-sama, “One win for me, one win for you, Neji. Come on, one last round to finish our spar?”

The way he searched her up and down, resting on the visible blood was painfully apologetic. Yes, Sakura did annoy him and Neji was still a broody little piece of shit, but she knew he never wanted to seriously hurt her.

“That’s enough,” his uncle told them sternly, but Sakura shook her head.

“Are you hurt, Neji? Tired?”

Eyebrows furrowed under his bandaged forehead, he took a few steps forward, “You idiot! I’m – _you_ are hurt!”

“Am I?” Sakura cocked her head on the side, “Use your _eyes_ Neji.” Taking a glance towards his uncle, he did just as he was told and activated his dōjutsu. The reaction was similar to the previous time they had sparred, and he had examined her body for any internal damage in her parents’ bedroom. “Great, now that that’s settled, can we finish our spar? If you win, I’ll owe you a favor and if I win, I want you to help Lee with his training. I think he asked you yesterday, but he’s too shy to come up to you now.”

Hiashi-sama then extended his hand between them, “You should get checked by a medic and I would like to know how your injury was healed.”

Sakura sighed tiredly, “Medical ninjutsu,” she replied, knowing that she couldn’t bullshit him. “Medical chakra, more accurately.”

His own chakra roared in suspicion, but Sakura couldn’t give a damn. If she had to, she’d just call Shisui down – and she knew the only reason he wasn’t already there, was because he was on ANBU duty – and they’d lie their asses off again about him training her, yadda yadda yadda.

Wiping as much blood as she could off her lips and chin, she walked up to Neji again, and snapped her fingers in front of his face, “I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me seriously and I know you didn’t want to, either. Get back in the game, Hyūga.”

“You are impossible to deal with,” he sighed and resumed his earlier pose. Beaming up to him, she did the same, both completely disregarding the Hyūga Head, who remained close to observe them.

He was careful at first, as if afraid to even land a hit on her and it infuriated her. She wasn’t made of glass, damn it and although she appreciated the sentiment, she found it offensive. Eventually Neji seemed to understand that he was just pissing her off by not taking her seriously and he began his normal attacks. Sakura ended up pinning him down again, due to her speed and made him promise to work with Lee.

Neji was the one to initiate the Seal of Reconciliation and then grabbed her arm, pulling her all the way towards the engawa. Naruto was on her before she could even blink, but thankfully he didn’t throw any punches at Neji. Perhaps, because the boy had wet a napkin and passed it to Hinata in order to help Sakura clean up the blood on her face.

Once the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and Tenten showed up, they paired up to spar once again. Shikamaru of course had opted to stay out and so did Chōji. Hinata was hesitant to follow down on the lawn, especially with her father still out there, but Sakura gently held her hand and led her down.

Hinata wasn’t as skilled as Neji and her shy disposition translated into her fighting style as well, but Sakura didn’t push her… too hard. She still pushed her though, telling Hinata to not be afraid, open her legs wider to gain more balance, hit harder and faster. She still managed to close off four tenketsu points using the Hyūga fighting style, but Hinata quickly lost after that, since she had exerted a lot of chakra.

They sat back on the engawa, next to Shikamaru and Chōji and focused on Tenten’s and Ino’s spar. A little further away, Naruto and Sasuke were engaged in their own friendly fight, but soon they switched so that Naruto was sparring with Kiba and Sasuke with Shino. Lee and Neji were not sparring per se. The Hyūga was blocking all of Lee’s attacks and seemed to help him, just like Sakura did earlier, by giving him instructions.

Although Lee came from a clan as well, it was a small one and only a handful of his relatives were still active shinobi. That combined with his inability to have full access on his chakra made him by far the less trained amongst them. Even Naruto had been sparring with her and Sasuke sometimes, after their kenjutsu practices and Tenten, albeit an orphan, had been asking older Academy students for help, even before she had enrolled in it.

“Sakura-san,” Hiashi-sama called, snapping her attention from Lee’s form, “Follow me.”

Shikamaru raised a curious eyebrow, but instead Sakura chose to smile reassuringly at Hinata. Then she followed the girl’s father inside, sliding the shoji door closed after her.

“Yes, Hiashi-sama?”

He sat on a zabuton behind the chabudai and gestured for her to take a seat across from him. Once she was seated down, he spoke, “Explain to me how you healed your injury and opened your tenketsu points after they were blocked.”

 **‘Well, shit… he’s not letting it go, is he?’** Inner grumbled.

Sakura’s eyes remained firmly locked with his as he took a breath and began spurring out lies mixed with a little bit of truth. “I have been refining my chakra control and working to expand my reserves since I decided to become a shinobi and as I studied through everything I could find in the library, I took an interest in medical ninjutsu. Uchiha Shisui and Itachi are also knowledgeable on the matter and they have helped me with the execution. Due to my control, I can change the way my chakra reacts to injuries and heal them quickly. A blocked chakra point is just an injury as well and my chakra fight to heal it, to restore my body in a healthy state.”

Hiashi-sama remained silent for a while, before nodding, “Could you show me?”

 _Show him?_ Sakura bit her lip and told him to activate his Byakugan, as she willed her chakra to gather on a specific point in her arm. She made a show of her chakra pushing through the tenketsu point, which if had been blocked, the amount would had forced it open.

“I see,” he nodded again. “Your control surely must be impeccable, but your technique is not something a child your age should find easy to do.”

“A civilian you mean,” she retorted sharply.

His expression never changed, but the hum he gave out was not condescending. “Your father was born in a civilian family and I knew him for many years, to say that he had shattered the illusion of civilian born shinobi being less skilled. Kizashi had always been smarter than most, although he preferred to hide the fact behind his buoyant personality and no one could deny his mastery with swords,” he paused, looking away before he gestured towards Sakura, “I imagine as his daughter, you have the same potential and rather embraced it.”

That was an oddly warm compliment coming out of the Hyūga Head and only if his face weren’t as blank, she would have smiled in gratitude.

“Perhaps,” she said instead. “I did not know who my father was when he was still an active shinobi, although I recently have come to learn some things regarding that part of his life. My wish is to serve Konoha, and I am aware of my handicaps, but I refuse to believe that I can’t overcome them. After all, shinobi must utilize everything in their arsenal and not be held back by small disadvantages.”

A brief smile tugged on the corners of his lips but was smoothed out just as quickly. “These words are eerily similar to your father’s. People will underestimate you for these handicaps, but even that is something you should exploit.”

Sakura tipped her head and then rose to her feet when shouts reached the room from the yard, “Excuse me, Hiashi-sama. I will keep our conversation in heart.”

He gave another hum and allowed her to go outside, but when Sakura reached the middle of the room, her steps slowed until she stopped entirely and faced him.

“This life is short and often taken for granted,” she began, her words ringing with heaviness. Sakura was accustomed to the reality of her statement, even if she had been given a new chance to life. “Bonds between people may bend, but they do not break easily. I will not pretend to understand the bonds you once shared with my father, nor will I pretend to understand what happened between you to make him act so upset in your presence. He and I are very different, but I know he values honesty and a trait that I believe I gained from him and even my brother, Naruto, is to believe in people. You claim to have known him for years, and yet you have failed to understand that once someone holds his trust and his love, it is impossible for my father to toss these feelings aside.”

“Kizashi hates me and rightfully so,” was the only reply he gave with a tone of finality.

Sakura smiled at his foolishness. “My father is incapable of hate and nothing can be rightful when one, or both sides don’t bother to see common ground. He is angry though, that much is clear. You have an old friend and a nephew that feel anger in the mention of your name. The question Hiashi-sama, is how do _you_ feel about that?”

Sakura inclined her head shallowly once more and walked the remaining distance to the shoji doors. She wasn’t surprised to see Hinata, Neji, Ino, Chōji and even Shikamaru leaning against it as they had been eavesdropping. She laughed and circled around them to head back in the grass, tapping Sasuke’s shoulder to follow her for a light spar.

She hoped her words – no matter how vague – could reach the Hyūga Head. Mainly for Neji’s sake, but if Hiashi-sama’s relationship with her father also improved… well, she wouldn’t complain.

* * *

“You almost gave me a heart attack today,” were Shisui’s first words when he slipped in her room from her window. “What did you tell Hyūga-sama?”

“The usual,” she shrugged as she sat up in her bed, activating the silence seals and making room for him to lay beside her. He had changed out of his ANBU uniform and into his usual dark clothes with the Uchiha fan stitched on the shirt. “Miyo-san is on duty?”

He nodded as he made himself comfortable under her thin blanket, “None from my team tomorrow though, so be alert.”

She hummed and smiled at his words. _My team_ … he had come to trust them at last. “So, what’s new?”

“Nothing really,” he replied and paused to let out a long yawn, “The new police changes are going well. Civilians feel more comfortable now that their own and other shinobi have been added to the mix. They even greet the Uchiha more casually than ever before and I had a couple clanmates saying that some vendors gave them free food to thank them for their services.”

“That’s good,” Sakura nodded and melted on his side, “What about clan meetings and the talks about the coup?”

She felt Shisui tense under her for a brief moment, but he side-hugged her all the same, “A few people still voice their support for revolution. They don’t think this cordial behavior will last for long, but the majority have been silent. Oji-san is now more adamant in his opposition and he has made it clear that he doesn’t want to hear anything more of it, or he will take action against anyone who dares to cause conflict.”

That was reassuring to know. “Fake Kagen?”

“He’s – _they_ are quiet,” Shisui sighed, “I still think I should have told Fugaku-oji. On a good note, Itachi has vetoed joining ANBU until his medic training is complete, but he will probably go for the next jōnin exams. He has his father’s support in that and guess what?” he smiled down to her, his eyes shining as faint moonlight reflected through the window. “A few clanmates that landed themselves in the hospital said that ‘Tachi-chan makes a good medic.”

Sakura chuckled at that and he soon followed, “Well, of course he is a damn good medic. I taught him after all, shannaro!”

“Hm, that’s true. Speaking of Itachi, trained together after my guard duty, and he said you will be leaving?”

“Ah, yeah,” the pinkette grimaced, “I don’t want to, but my parents already made plans. My grandfather will pass away sometime in the summer if I remember correctly and they want to go see him, before travelling for tou-chan’s business.”

He nodded and ran his fingers through her hair, “How long will you be gone? We were making some progress with the seal.”

“I know,” she almost whined apologetically. “They said a couple weeks. We’ll spend a few nights at the capital and then some other trade villages in Hi no Kuni. I never made this trip with them,” Sakura frowned at her heavy curtains, “I remember that we were only informed of ojii-san’s death.”

“Should I come with you? I could be your guard detail.”

Sakura shook her head and propped her chin on his shoulder, “Tou-chan doesn’t usually hire shinobi for his travels, and I’d feel better if you stayed in the village with everything that’s going on with your clan.”

Shisui clicked his tongue, maybe in irritation, but she felt his body slowly losing any tension, “When are you leaving?”

“After the school term ends, so the week after next probably,” she replied and yawned, feeling exhausted from her long day. “You’ll stay?” she slurred as she felt herself slowly drifting out of consciousness.

“I will,” he whispered, “We’ll talk in the morning, birdie.”

* * *

July 3rd marked Neji’s birthday, which honestly Sakura and her friends weren’t even aware of and they wouldn’t have known unless Hinata had slipped it casually to her and Ino in kunoichi classes. The blonde had roared for a good 10 minutes, grumbling that she didn’t even have time to prepare a party as Neji’s birthday was literally the next day.

Then she went down to planning, for the first time disregarding whatever their sensei was talking about in class and made a detailed schedule for the following day. Something simple, she had said, because they didn’t have time and also because the Hyūga boy wouldn’t like anything flashy _and_ they still had tests to worry about for the rest of the week. Then the three girls took everyone aside to inform them of Neji’s birthday and to keep quiet until the following morning.

Ino told them they’d need to surprise him during lunchtime, because they probably wouldn’t be allowed to meet after Academy hours since they would all have to study. Chōji then took it upon him to task his mother into making some treats he could bring over for all of them. Naruto and Sakura also said that they could stop by Mayu-baa’s dango store and bring some sweets before school.

That evening Sakura and Naruto went through every inch of her parents’ shop, until she found some headbands, thinking that Neji could use them to cover his seal instead of the bandages that he always wore around his head. When Naruto told her father what they were doing, the man lowered his eyes on the ground and asked if they could pass a gift from his as well. Of course, they answered yes and then went back to their search, since Naruto had come up with nothing.

Eventually he found perhaps the most surprising thing that Sakura could ever think the Uzumaki could give, but she helped him wrap up the book on Zen philosophy in a bright yellow paper – he had been quite upset that they didn’t have any orange paper – and she did the same to her own small gift.

When they reached their house, Kizashi disappeared for a while, just as the kids were helping their mother in setting the table for dinner and when he returned, he held a bracelet with wooden beads, similar to the one he sometimes wore around his wrist. “It’s a knickknack our team picked up during a mission in the Fire Temple,” he told them, “I – Hinata’s father gave it to me after Hizashi died, but I think Neji-kun should have it. Tell him it was his father’s.”

“Sure thing, tou-chan!” Naruto exclaimed and held it between his hands gingerly, understanding the significant meaning the small item held.

The following day the youngest children worked to set the snacks Chōji’s mother had made, mainly filled onigiri, gyoza and potato pancakes, while Lee and Tenten were stalling Neji inside the building. They pushed all the gifts at one side and placed the cake Sasuke had brought – after being threatened by Ino of course – in the middle of their circle.

The gaping expression the Hyūga boy wore when everyone wished him happy birthday would definitely be engraved in Sakura’s mind. Neji had remained speechless for a good amount of time as one by one shoved their presents into his hands and urged him to blow the candles on the cake.

Hinata, bless her heart, had thought about bringing a large shopping bag for Neji to put his gifts inside. He opened them all after tasting the cake, giving Sakura a glare when he noticed that amongst the white and black headbands stood a hot pink one with hearts on it. He did like all of them though, or he was just being polite, but all of his friends managed to give him with something practical – like Tenten’s set of kunai – or something he had interest in.

After eating _everything_ , they helped Neji place their presents in the bag Hinata provided and only then did Sakura and Naruto pull him aside to give him their father’s gift, explaining to him what it was and who it belonged to.

Neji slipped it on his wrist immediately and inclined his head, “Please thank Haruno-san for me. I appreciate it.”

Naruto clapped him on the back and laughed wholeheartedly, while Sakura smiled. “Happy birthday, Neji,” she said. “Make sure to visit your parents today and give them our respects as well.”

With his nod, they went back to help their friends clean up, before the bell rang, and they all separated for their classes once more.

Kiba’s birthday a few days later was thankfully a more organized affair. He had invited them to the Inuzuka compound and honestly everyone had a little too much fun. Even their parents who attended the celebration. Of course, the adults were free to drink well through the night, for Tsume-san didn’t really allow the sake to stop flowing, but the children were equally pleased with playing with all the ninken and the small puppies.

The only hiccup that evening came in Sakura’s confession that she would be leaving the village after their exams ended, but after assuring them that she would only be gone for a little while, everyone went back to enjoying themselves.

Except maybe her father, because Hiashi-sama had accepted the invitation to attend – he hardly could do otherwise, since every other clan Head would be there – and he looked quite tense throughout the evening. Thankfully though, they had remained civil and pretty much avoided sitting close or even looking towards the other’s direction.

That, as it seemed, would be one long and exhausting fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Happy Saturday and I wish you've all been doing well 😊
> 
> Here's chapter 30!! A lot is going on in here, where to start? First of all the new Police program is set and people are beggining to accept it!!   
> GAI and LEE are getting to have their weird teacher-student relationship again hahahha I think that Lee needs that and as Sakura states in the chapter, she will make sure that her friends are prepared for the shinobi life earlier than in her orignal life. Also, we meet Asuma, Kurenai AND Dango-san makes a small appearance hehe
> 
> Now, I know that Neji hitting Sakura and her bleeding is repeated here, but I wanted Neji to show some raw emotions and also have Sakura speak with Hiashi in private, so yeah...
> 
> The next two chapters will deal with the Haruno trip (and their return to Konoha) and I'm so excited to put them out there. A lot of you have called some of the things that will happen, but I ain't confirming anything 😂
> 
> On other news, I will also upload a new chapter on my other fic (A tale of songs and ashes) after some time and like wow GO ME!!! Two updates on the same day?? Damn girl, good job 👏🏼👏🏼
> 
> That's all for tonight (it's around 11 pm here) but I'll be seeing you in the comments!! Sending you all lots of love❤


End file.
